<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【SD】看他们在湘南海岸奔跑（番外集） by mika233</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770356">【SD】看他们在湘南海岸奔跑（番外集）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mika233/pseuds/mika233'>mika233</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【杂】我和我们的女孩 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Slam Dunk, スラムダンク</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:47:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>300,330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mika233/pseuds/mika233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>故事一页接着一页翻新，少年永远是璀璨的少年，而我将不可避免地老去，带着浑浑噩噩的青春和未完成时的梦想。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>三井寿x叶岚, 仙道彰x苍井晓, 樱木花道x帆, 流洋</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【杂】我和我们的女孩 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840048</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 流川&水户篇</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>正文背景：原创女主，穿越，原著向<br/>配对：三井结局，仙道炮灰，流川枫/水户洋平<br/>　　<br/>这是我第一篇正式的SD文，写于09-10年左右，不可避免的幼稚，惯例的不知所谓，正文就不放了，这里存个番外，以作纪念。</p><p>正文里女主在SD世界里待了几个月之后就回到了现实中，番外讲的是她离开以后时间线重启的几人生活片段，因为是重启一周目，所以那些和她交往比较深的角色心中还保留着她存在过的痕迹，当然之后会随着不断地重启而彻底忘却。</p><p>==</p><p>经过一系列的造作，决定把这篇正文+一篇樱木bg+一篇仙道bg（坑）一并存档，有缘相见吧。<br/>死亡不是终点，爱才是。</p><p>2020年7月23日</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　「1，流川枫和水户洋平，声声。」</p><p>　　{——相遇在交汇的瞬间——}</p><p>　　A·流川枫</p><p>　　「流川同学来我们陵南吧！」</p><p>　　『我要去湘北。』</p><p>　　「为什么？！因为安西教练吗？！」</p><p>　　『……？』</p><p>　　不是所有耐人寻味的开始都会引出精彩纷呈的故事。</p><p>　　「那是为什么？！」</p><p>　　『因为近啊。』</p><p>　　「！！！！！！失败……」</p><p>　　但常常会因为一个简单的理由而划出历久弥新的篇章。</p><p>　　流川枫填完入学志愿，取了这个月的生活费，从超市买了一箱泡面回家，顺手打开电视换到体育频道。</p><p>　　电视里热热闹闹，对比出家里的过分安静。</p><p>　　于是也就习惯了安静。</p><p>　　近乎孤独的安静。</p><p>　　被误认为酷、拽或者其他的安静。</p><p>　　“……？！”</p><p>　　流川突然一个激灵，手里的遥控像被抽离一般掉落。</p><p>　　纳闷地抓抓头发，捡起遥控换到美食频道，法国吐司之后是烤鱿鱼。</p><p>　　很难扯上关系的两样东西，偏偏一前一后无缝相连。</p><p>　　睡前往储蓄罐里放一个硬币，看见全家福有点歪，仔细地摆正。</p><p>　　没有定闹钟，第一缕阳光洒落就自然醒，流川枫在自行车上挂好球袋，打着瞌睡骑到公园球场，精神十足地开始晨练。</p><p>　　篮球是可以作为生命养分的存在。</p><p>　　不停地练习，也许千篇一律依旧熠熠生辉。</p><p>　　投出完美的抛物线，篮球应声入网。</p><p>　　夏天到了。</p><p>　　湘北高中一年（10）班，流川如过去未来当然包括现在的很多时刻一样，正趴在桌上呼呼大睡。</p><p>　　午饭时间，流川肚子饿了，于是很自然地去食堂填饱肚子。</p><p>　　在楼梯口略一犹豫，好像被什么驱使着，继续向上，打开了天台的门。</p><p>　　“睡觉果然还是躺着好。”</p><p>　　流川这样想着，顺势躺在地上枕着手臂开始午觉。</p><p>　　阳光照在身上暖意融融，会做梦也说不定。</p><p>　　这个平和的午后却很……不平常。</p><p>　　「……&amp;￥%%……￥&amp;%……#」</p><p>　　不用听清他们到底说了写什么，那一脚就足够突兀地让人恼火的恶心。</p><p>　　『你踢我的？』</p><p>　　眼睛一斜就还踢了回去。</p><p>　　才不管有几个人，总之打扰自己睡眠的人就绝不原谅。</p><p>　　力量就该用来捍卫自己珍视的东西。</p><p>　　额头破了，流川也没有擦流出来的血，下意识地看一眼墙角，有种莫名的失落感……</p><p>　　突然天台的门被大力推开，冲进来五个各具特色的少年。</p><p>　　「哈……？……！」</p><p>　　他们吃惊地微张着嘴巴愣住。</p><p>　　流川看着他们，心里泛起一种熟悉，那种协力破茧的熟悉。</p><p>　　「这些都是你一个人干的吗？你是谁？」</p><p>　　流川把视线定格在问话的少年，看起来很普通的少年，如果不是这样宿命般的遇见，也许就被人群淹没的普通少年。</p><p>　　竟然想起了小时候第一次接触篮球，排山倒海般涌入的想要“紧紧抓住”的感觉。</p><p>　　挺起胸膛，迎接交汇的瞬间。</p><p>　　B·水户洋平</p><p>　　“流川家的孩子都是需要人保护的冒失鬼。”</p><p>　　水户洋平也不清楚这到底是谁灌输给自己的念头，却明确记得第一次见到流川枫，他就是这么想的。</p><p>　　真是莫名其妙。</p><p>　　本来是和樱木花道他们一起去向寻衅的三年级还以颜色，斗志满满地打开天台门看到的却是……</p><p>　　『这些都是你一个人干的吗？你是谁？』</p><p>　　尽管也挂了彩，但能单枪匹马打倒四个资深不良少年……</p><p>　　“倒还挺厉害的嘛。”</p><p>　　「流川枫。」</p><p>　　少年说出名字。</p><p>　　“哦，这就难怪了……因为他姓流川啊……”</p><p>　　水户还没来得及考虑自己为什么要加上“因为他姓的流川”这样的结句，就不得不把全部精力放在阻止樱木的暴怒上。</p><p>　　这是樱木花道和流川枫的初会，持续到完结卷的“不打不相识”。</p><p>　　水户想，这个人没准会成为樱木的风向呢。</p><p>　　宿敌不都是因此而存在的吗？</p><p>　　为了赤木晴子，樱木表现出了惊人的意志力，终于获得篮球队长赤木刚宪的允许入部。</p><p>　　当然，同时入部的一年生还有被外界称为超级新人的流川枫。</p><p>　　『哈哈，花道还是一副蠢样子啊！』</p><p>　　「就是就是，这下有好戏看了！」</p><p>　　这样的对话在经后的很长一段时间里都成了樱木军团的必备，尤其是樱木和流川撞到一起的时候。</p><p>　　水户和高宫望他们对篮球都不是那么感兴趣，他们所热衷的在更多时候就是看樱木的热闹，并且吐槽他。</p><p>　　「那个臭屁流川，本天才肯定会让他跪地求饶！」</p><p>　　这样的台词也频繁地从樱木嘴里说出。</p><p>　　虽然看起来全世界都认为门外汉樱木要打败超级新人流川无异于天方夜谭，但樱木偏偏在这条路上越走越坚定。</p><p>　　直到所有认为不可能的人觉得“如果是他的，就一定做得到吧”。</p><p>　　自己似乎很久没有这种为某个目标而不断前进的热情了呢。</p><p>　　水户偶尔也会设想一下自己未来的人生——</p><p>　　高中毕业，运气好的话就再去大学混几年，然后毕业。</p><p>　　找个普普通通的工作，娶个普普通通的老婆，孩子也不用是什么天才，普普通通就好。</p><p>　　每天朝九晚五，养家糊口，直到退休。</p><p>　　接着就可以弄孙为乐，等着老死。</p><p>　　大抵不过如此吧。</p><p>　　但最近又似乎有些变了，变得想认真起来的样子。</p><p>　　樱木的转折也许是因为赤木晴子，也许是因为篮球本身的魅力。</p><p>　　总之他正在这条路上不断地发光发热。</p><p>　　就连那个闷蛋流川枫，也有着可以燃烧起来的热爱。</p><p>　　不是“臭屁流川”，也不是“面瘫狐狸”。</p><p>　　自己给他的定语却是“闷蛋”啊。</p><p>　　水户有时也会想，自己是不是过度关注流川枫了呢？</p><p>　　“如果他们打起来，自己是冲上去按住樱木呢，还是给流川一拳？”</p><p>　　当然尽管有时会想这样的傻问题，水户还是每次都在第一时间和高宫他们一起去拉住樱木。</p><p>　　选择似乎就是那么一个而已。</p><p>　　最让水户吃惊的不是在樱木军团最常去的拉面店碰上流川，而是……</p><p>　　『喂，流川，你好。』</p><p>　　「水户洋平？……你是叫这个名字吧？」</p><p>　　『嗯，我是水户洋平。』</p><p>　　「你好。」</p><p>　　这样的对话。</p><p>　　『老板，豚骨拉面加料谢谢。』</p><p>　　「不外带吗？」</p><p>　　『什么？』</p><p>　　「哦，没什么。」</p><p>　　这样难以置信的对话。</p><p>　　出现在自己和那个流川枫之间。</p><p>　　好像有一根线，把两个人连接在一起。</p><p>　　那根线曾经断了，现在不过是要接着找到线头，理顺，接上。</p><p>　　那是即便宇宙坍塌，或者时间大爆炸，就算整个世界都重新写过，也依旧存在的——</p><p>　　吸引。</p><p>　　为什么又要加上——</p><p>　　曾……经？</p><p>　　流川的心情不是很好，大概是因为刚刚输了比赛的缘故吧。</p><p>　　那个叫仙道彰的，似乎处处压制着他的样子。</p><p>　　『老板你的手艺又精进了不少啊！』</p><p>　　「不如以前。」</p><p>　　『流川你也常来这儿吗？』</p><p>　　「第一次。」</p><p>　　第一次来这家店居然就说什么“不如以前”……</p><p>　　这小子到底从哪儿来的比较标准？</p><p>　　『呵呵，你这人还真有意思啊。』</p><p>　　「你是那个白痴的朋友？」</p><p>　　『白痴？你说樱木啊？』</p><p>　　「嗯。」</p><p>　　“我可是每天都去篮球队报到呢，你还不知道我是樱木的朋友？”</p><p>　　其实他是知道的吧？就像知道自己的名字一样。</p><p>　　如果要掩饰，倒不如一开始装作不认识呢。</p><p>　　“这个冒失鬼……哦，因为他姓流川的缘故吗？”</p><p>　　『对啊，我们是樱木军团。』</p><p>　　「白痴的朋友，也是白痴吧。」</p><p>　　『诶？』</p><p>　　他说的最多的词大概就是“白痴”吧？</p><p>　　「不过你还好，不算太白痴。」</p><p>　　流川能这么长的句子，还真是难得啊。</p><p>　　『我是不是应该谢谢你的夸奖？』</p><p>　　「应该的。」</p><p>　　『呵呵，谢谢啊，那以后还请你多关照了，还有我们家花道。』</p><p>　　「哦。」</p><p>　　“虽然被花道知道肯定会揍人，不过……今天也算是个不错的日子了。”</p><p>　　{——重见那惊世的喝彩——}　</p><p>　　A·流川枫</p><p>　　有些事可以说是情不自禁。</p><p>　　比如——</p><p>　　『白痴。』</p><p>　　『大笨蛋。』</p><p>　　把这样的单词用作某个人的代号。</p><p>　　如果要深挖下去，在流川的心里从来没有瞧不起那个“白痴”的意思，相反还会有某些类似相知和欣赏的意味。</p><p>　　但吐槽就是自然而然从嘴里滑出的句子。</p><p>　　唱反调或者泼冷水，说穿了不过是一种“关注”。</p><p>　　就像每天在体育馆门口报到的号称樱木军团的少年。</p><p>　　那是作为“最佳损友”的存在。</p><p>　　让人羡慕的存在。</p><p>　　练球，睡觉，生活一如往常。</p><p>　　有朋友，但因为性格的关系所以常常看不出熟络。</p><p>　　重要的是沉默中认可下的“肝胆相照”。</p><p>　　「洋平！@￥@#%￥&amp;%￥*」</p><p>　　只听清楚了开始的音节而已，但是记住了。</p><p>　　“那个人……是姓‘水户’吧？”</p><p>　　所谓存在感，就是无法被忽视。</p><p>　　所谓特别的存在感，就是不由自主地在意原本应该作为路人看待的存在。</p><p>　　和陵南的练习赛结束，败北的滋味当然不好受。</p><p>　　“不会再输了。”</p><p>　　“决不允许自己再输了。”</p><p>　　这样想着的流川踢飞了一个易拉罐，走过去捡起来扔进垃圾桶，顺路拐进一家拉面店。</p><p>　　『豚骨拉面加料谢谢。』</p><p>　　「好的，稍等！」</p><p>　　第一次走进拉面店，没有看餐牌就顺口说了出来。</p><p>　　也许就是顺口吧，本来也不是什么少见的东西。</p><p>　　热气腾腾的拉面意外熟悉的味道。</p><p>　　眼前闪过模糊的影像，暖意的笑容。</p><p>　　然后听见了——</p><p>　　「喂，流川，你好。」</p><p>　　水户洋平的声音。</p><p>　　在看见之前就认出的声音。</p><p>　　『水户洋平？……你是叫这个名字吧？』</p><p>　　“相遇”在某些特定的条件下可以叫做“邂逅”。</p><p>　　流川枫和水户洋平的交集，除去同校，大概就是樱木花道了吧。</p><p>　　也许还能加上这间拉面店和同样的“豚骨拉面加料”。</p><p>　　但似乎远不止这些，至少绝不会止于此。</p><p>　　「诶，流川，以后不要随意就和人动手打架。」</p><p>　　突然转入的话题。</p><p>　　『我知道。』</p><p>　　抢先结束的话题。</p><p>　　「你们家人是不是都这样？」</p><p>　　重新开始的话题。</p><p>　　『家人？谁？』</p><p>　　想要继续的话题。</p><p>　　「诶？啊，顺口说的。不过我总觉得和你很熟似的。」</p><p>　　正中靶心的话题。</p><p>　　『我也是。』</p><p>　　无需避讳的话题。</p><p>　　「那我们算一见如故的交情了吧？简称故交。」</p><p>　　『你在套近乎吗？』</p><p>　　「哎呀，被看出来了！」</p><p>　　看不清光源，但确实被照耀着。</p><p>　　『水户你会不会烤鱿鱼？』</p><p>　　「哈？……哦，我待会儿要去打工的地方有烤鱿鱼，你要不要一起？我可以请你。」</p><p>　　『那拉面我请。』</p><p>　　「你还真客气啊！」</p><p>　　或许又发现了一个交集。</p><p>　　“发现”是以“存在”为前提的结果。</p><p>　　流川枫放一个硬币进储蓄罐。</p><p>　　那个穿着湘北11号红色球衣和流川枫形似也神似的人偶储蓄罐。</p><p>　　只是想不起究竟从何而来。</p><p>　　B·水户洋平</p><p>　　『我就知道第一个动手的是你。』</p><p>　　脸上贴着胶布的水户洋平和流川枫并肩坐在沙滩上。</p><p>　　海水潮湿了裤脚。</p><p>　　「那时候……不能原谅。」</p><p>　　夕阳洒下余晖，水户伸个懒腰，想起刚刚听过的故事。</p><p>　　少年的失败与伟大和“我想打篮球”的震撼。</p><p>　　扛下暴力事件，明天开始要闭门思过。</p><p>　　即使不是篮球手，篮球队依然是重要的存在。</p><p>　　友情、努力、胜利，那里承载着太多人作为梦想的主题。</p><p>　　“守护”成为了义不容辞。</p><p>　　『现在呢？三井学长是朋友了吧？』</p><p>　　「……好像有必须接受的理由。」</p><p>　　命运的齿轮加大马力转动。</p><p>　　最近不知为何总有这种宿命一般的感觉。</p><p>　　从遇见流川开始，太多的似曾相识和不由自主。</p><p>　　就像这样和流川坐在一起聊天，待会儿还可能一起去买便当或者吃拉面。</p><p>　　不可思议却自然而然。</p><p>　　『很神奇啊。』</p><p>　　「嗯。」</p><p>　　这个夏天，注定会很特别。</p><p>　　因为是特别的，所以任何特别都是理所应当的。</p><p>　　『流川，要不要试试太极推手？』</p><p>　　「……？好。」</p><p>　　有些事情必须要和特定的人做才会有感觉。</p><p>　　或者说如果对象不是特定的人就没有做某些事情的感觉。</p><p>　　『打架也是讲技巧的，你……』</p><p>　　「不用你教。」</p><p>　　『哈，口气挺大啊！』</p><p>　　「是实力。」</p><p>　　『什么实力能让人每次都头破血流？』</p><p>　　「要不要试试看？」</p><p>　　年少的美好，有一条组成是可以“轻狂”。</p><p>　　可就算过了少年期，开始成天嚷嚷着老了，或者喜欢摆起长辈派头，否则就像对不起自己的年龄似的，但其实成熟和年龄也许没有什么必然的联系。</p><p>　　依旧可以大大咧咧十足的孩子气，傻得让人头疼，或者爆裂出疯狂的里人格，健气到让人咋舌。</p><p>　　『诶，流川，其实你除了篮球和睡觉还有没有别的爱好？』</p><p>　　「爱好？……抢遥控？」</p><p>　　『哈？』</p><p>　　「虽然家里只有我一个人，但是每次看电视，都有一种遥控会随时被人抢走的感觉。」</p><p>　　『是吗？也许有人扰乱了你的潜意识哦。』</p><p>　　这样的谈话，可以落到生活角落。</p><p>　　「……？」</p><p>　　『就像如果花道那家伙有一天不见了，你可能还是会听见他大笑着说“我是天才”然后一回头发现“啊原来那个白痴不在是我幻听吗”这样……』</p><p>　　「我才不会因为那个白痴幻听，你不见了倒还有可能。」</p><p>　　『诶？』</p><p>　　这样的谈话，不知觉中敞开的心扉。</p><p>　　「怎么了？」</p><p>　　『哦，没什么。』</p><p>　　「那你继续。」</p><p>　　甚至没有朋友的朋友作为过渡。</p><p>　　『或许是习惯，不过忘记了习惯是怎么来的。』</p><p>　　感觉自己像面对个黑洞，被无法挣脱的力量卷入。</p><p>　　『可能还有种说法是……羁绊。』</p><p>　　冥冥之中的。</p><p>　　「忘记了重要的人和事，但是……」</p><p>　　映刻下的。</p><p>　　『但是就算记忆不在，感觉却没跑。就像……』</p><p>　　无法格式化的。</p><p>　　「风暴。」</p><p>　　顺其自然的永恒存在。</p><p>　　『还是破坏力极强的那一种。』</p><p>　　不用说“我回来了”，因为从未离开。</p><p>　　{——行进着华丽的理想——}　　</p><p>　　A·流川枫</p><p>　　这几天的突发事件很高频。</p><p>　　二年级的宫城良田归队，不明原因地和樱木花道和解成了死党。</p><p>　　之后一场以“湘北篮球队的末日”作为标题开演的暴力事件带来了三井寿的感动回归。</p><p>　　正义的樱木军团难得华丽出场，霸道地抢走了主角的风头，浓缩了一个帅气的江湖。</p><p>　　「啊～～明天开始闭门思过！不用去学校太爽啦！」</p><p>　　流川打了个哈欠，转头看向一脸轻松的水户洋平，突然找不到对白。</p><p>　　『……』</p><p>　　「干嘛这样看着我？」</p><p>　　潮涨又潮落，夕阳染红的海岸线，自行车和小绵羊停在不远的地方。</p><p>　　路灯逐渐亮起，熙攘的街道，陌生人擦肩而过。</p><p>　　便利店里新一期的jump，追看的漫画有了意想不到的发展。</p><p>　　『回家吧。』</p><p>　　伸出手，握住实实在在的温暖。</p><p>　　「呵，那走吧。」</p><p>　　粉色的自行车和粉色的小绵羊平缓地压过马路，向左向右分开在十字路口。</p><p>　　“我……”</p><p>　　一回眸的停留，瞬间转过的念头。</p><p>　　“……不会再放任重要的人擅自离开。”</p><p>　　既然风暴已经刮起，就尽管更猛烈些吧！</p><p>　　倒要看看这防火墙拦不拦得住。</p><p>　　终有一日会云开月明。</p><p>　　「湘北！」</p><p>　　『加油！』</p><p>　　因为热爱着，所以甘之如饴。</p><p>　　「嘿，流川！」</p><p>　　搭上肩头的手还沾染着未干的汗水，同样贴着胶布的脸上有不思议的清爽笑容。</p><p>　　『什么事？三井学长。』</p><p>　　面对眼前的人，流川突然涌上强烈的争胜心。</p><p>　　不单单因为篮球。</p><p>　　「我想问……你是独生子吗？」</p><p>　　流川愣了。</p><p>　　明明是简单的问题。</p><p>　　『嗯。』</p><p>　　竟然不知道对错。</p><p>　　「谢谢啊！明天见！」</p><p>　　逐渐习惯的模糊笑容悄然漾开。</p><p>　　总有什么让你身不由己。</p><p>　　微妙的似乎融进血液里的“再继续”。</p><p>　　『三井学长。』</p><p>　　「怎么？」</p><p>　　有一种羁绊叫做“家”。</p><p>　　『欢迎回来。』</p><p>　　闪回的片段拼接不出连贯的剧情，一切都是模糊的，但注定避不开。</p><p>　　「谢谢，一起加油吧！流川。」</p><p>　　太久不做一件事，也许就会丧失做那件事的能力。</p><p>　　两年不碰篮球，却仍保持着让对手畏惧的实力。</p><p>　　如果是自己，做得到吗？</p><p>　　『我很强。』</p><p>　　耸耸肩，事实如此。</p><p>　　与其把时间花在无聊的假设上，不如不断不断地让自己变得更加强大。</p><p>　　强大到足够让“我想”变成“我有”。</p><p>　　向前走，把梦想实现。</p><p>　　作为梦想的载体，是篮球无疑了吧？</p><p>　　「啊，流川，好久不见！」</p><p>　　『好久不见。』</p><p>　　如果“一日不见如隔三秋”，那么三天后的重遇，还真是好久好久。</p><p>　　久到会在练习时不自觉地望向门口寻找可以对上的视线。</p><p>　　「结束了要不要一起去吃拉面？」</p><p>　　『只有我和你？』</p><p>　　「叫上花道的话，你们两个会把拉面店拆了吧？不过如果你强烈要求的话……」</p><p>　　『不要。』</p><p>　　「诶？」</p><p>　　『去海边吧。』</p><p>　　「哦。」</p><p>　　走出每一步都会留下脚印的地方。</p><p>　　从前后变成左右。</p><p>　　海风吹起发梢，轻轻痒痒。</p><p>　　篮球是重要的，但不是唯一重要的。</p><p>　　生活是实实在在的，所以要实实在在地活着。</p><p>　　篮球之外的牵挂，真是不可思议，但愿意欣然继续。</p><p>　　B·水户洋平</p><p>　　闭门思过三天，所做的事就是每天在家咬着笔杆写检讨。</p><p>　　『啊！太麻烦了！！』</p><p>　　水户快把笔杆咬烂了，还是没写出几个字。</p><p>　　伸个懒腰，看见天花板渗出水渍。</p><p>　　反正也写不出东西来，不如拿出工具把漏水的天花板修补好。</p><p>　　忙活了一阵，终于大功告成，突然来了灵感，拿出纸笔洋洋洒洒一口气完成3篇检查，长舒一口气，难免有些自得。</p><p>　　打开窗户，飘进一瓣樱花，顺手接住，心血来潮仔细地夹进笔记本。</p><p>　　就这样想起一个人。</p><p>　　曾经遥远时空中不知所踪的一个人。</p><p>　　做了一个冗长的梦，宛如预言却更像是历史重演的梦。</p><p>　　醒来却什么也想不起。</p><p>　　『啊，流川，好久不见！』</p><p>　　模糊的记忆里却肆意着无法逃避的、自始至终清晰着的“想念”。</p><p>　　「好久不见。」</p><p>　　抬起头，对上少年清澄的眼眸，丝毫没有躲闪。</p><p>　　不知何时洒下的种子，发现时已经怒放出绚丽的花朵。</p><p>　　浪花卷起沙，海风吹过发。</p><p>　　人潮散去的湘南海岸，只有水户和流川留下的两行脚印。</p><p>　　『这两天还好吧？』</p><p>　　「恩。」</p><p>　　截然不同的性格，也常常找不到话题，却偏偏越来越多的独处，沉默也从未觉得尴尬。</p><p>　　一步一步走向彼此，感受着从开始到现在越来越重的心理分量。</p><p>　　有这样的一个人存在，很好不是吗？</p><p>　　『可惜湘北第一场比赛我们要上课不能去看，花道的初登场啊……』</p><p>　　习惯了隐藏自己，却不自觉地在这个人面前敞开心扉。</p><p>　　『到时你又要大出风头了吧？我都能想象花道吃瘪的样子了……』</p><p>　　流川依旧面无表情，目不斜视地向前走着。</p><p>　　『会有很多女孩子迷上你的吧？不过你到是真沉得住气，要是高宫的话早就展开猛烈追求了……』</p><p>　　“自言自语吗？什么时候我也这么多话了？”</p><p>　　这样想着的水户抬起头自嘲似的笑了。</p><p>　　流川突然停下脚步，微低下头，流海下黑亮的眼睛久违的温柔。</p><p>　　『干嘛？』</p><p>　　无数次被忘却的相遇不相知，此去经年，不记前尘，重复着陌生人的感动……</p><p>　　「对我重要的只有篮球。」</p><p>　　总有初相识，走着同样的剧情，互相没有多出一句台词，依然要问“你是谁”。</p><p>　　「还有你。」</p><p>　　可是在这一次的开始，我忘记了“你是谁”，却记得“你是你”。</p><p>　　『你信不信我一早就知道？』</p><p>　　「恩。」</p><p>　　仿佛被跨越时间的默契牵引着。</p><p>　　『我喜欢你。』</p><p>　　再难阻断。</p><p>　　『如果你不介意对象是个男人的话。』</p><p>　　这一刻的决心。</p><p>　　「我们交往吧。」</p><p>　　就这样直到重创世纪。</p><p>　　『你果然是特别的。』</p><p>　　「我明白。」</p><p>　　延绵不绝的省略号漫向无穷远处，不知什么时候到尽头，又或者到尽头才发现回到原点。</p><p>　　没有关系。</p><p>　　故事继续在想象力可以触及的每个地方。</p><p>　　『诶，加油啊。』</p><p>　　心之彼端，用梦想完成梦想，扬起帆，逐浪而行。</p><p>　　「不是一个人了啊。」</p><p>　　请，加油。</p><p>　　==</p><p>　　「2，流川枫和叶岚，始终。」</p><p>　　流川枫像往常一样练完球回家，打开房门，看见一个女孩子正抱着自己的枕头在自己的床上翻滚，眉开眼笑，一脸幸福。</p><p>　　霎那之间被灌入脑海的关于她的记忆，模糊、清晰，抽象、具象，那些在这个屋檐下他们曾经共同的生活片段。</p><p>　　哦，姐姐啊。</p><p>　　尽管如此。</p><p>　　他还是不认识她，记忆再清晰，感觉不骗人，陌生就是陌生。</p><p>　　「别呆在我房间。」流川想这样说。</p><p>　　或者「这里不是你家，出去。」这样说也可以。</p><p>　　但是……</p><p>　　“把床整好再走。”他不可思议地看着她，不由自主地说出，“姐，你嘴角有饭粒。”</p><p>　　分明是自己的声音，却与心中思量截然相反。</p><p>　　流川被这样的异变吓了一跳，为什么自己竟会下意识地叫她……「姐」……？</p><p>　　那种感觉，就仿佛一个提线木偶，被看不见的手控制着，要逗眼前人笑。</p><p>　　她是硬生生植入他的世界中的……姐姐。</p><p>　　他不习惯，可是又说不出哪里不妥，并且，无法拒绝。</p><p>　　晚上爸爸打电话来通知流川去美国的事已经办妥。</p><p>　　美国，篮球王国。</p><p>　　那是流川一直憧憬的地方。</p><p>　　却脱口而出这样的句子：“不，我要在这里和姐姐一起生活。”</p><p>　　……</p><p>　　莫名地不觉有错。</p><p>　　那个所谓的姐姐在楼下和爸爸大吵，说着什么家庭教育的悲哀，一大堆理不直而气壮的说辞。</p><p>　　流川看着床头的全家福，她的存在是那么自然，从哪里都找不出瑕疵。</p><p>　　这几天的流川也许是身不由己的。</p><p>　　诧异于她带给自己的那种安心。</p><p>　　容忍她对自己的大呼小叫。</p><p>　　原谅她时常用脚打断自己的睡眠。</p><p>　　知道不必要但还是因为她的晚归而熬夜等待。</p><p>　　看见她醉醺醺的时候心里像有个疙瘩一样不舒服。</p><p>　　身不由己吗？</p><p>　　越来越自然和习惯地……身不由己。</p><p>　　系着围裙在厨房熬小米粥的流川想，她或者真的是姐姐也说不定。</p><p>　　但这样的「姐姐」，出现的莫名，存在的莫名……也许还会消失的莫名。</p><p>　　那天，看见她在洗一件陌生的衣服。</p><p>　　她是连交个水电费都老大不情愿的人，竟然在笑着唱歌。</p><p>　　突然有点失落。</p><p>　　指着照片上那个红头发的家伙说是天才，不做家务却兴高采烈洗别人的衣服，成天在外面风风火火地跑，大惊小怪地听着自己说出的琐碎，送自己看起来很正常其实很奇怪的礼物，坚定地拒绝去美国却突然问「你是不是特别想去美国？」这样的傻问题……</p><p>　　这样的姐姐。</p><p>　　根本就是白痴。</p><p>　　就算不去美国也要和姐姐在一起。</p><p>　　因为……白痴会传染。</p><p>　　必须保护好她。</p><p>　　和她抢遥控，不客气地扭打，被她坐在身下，或者用所谓的「夺命剪刀脚」制住。</p><p>　　这样凶悍的一个人，需要保护吗？</p><p>　　“流川岚。”</p><p>　　叫她的名字，应得自自然然。</p><p>　　她果然是姐姐。</p><p>　　能打却怕痒，轻轻一挠就笑得满地打滚。</p><p>　　任性，撒娇，蛮不讲理，道歉永远在事后。</p><p>　　“小枫，我欺负你，你就不生气吗？”</p><p>　　会。</p><p>　　所谓的羁绊，「流川」和「岚」。</p><p>　　“气一会儿。”</p><p>　　不是因为你会哭，而是因为「我希望你开心」。</p><p>　　后来，后来她不见了。</p><p>　　后来，后来他不记得她了。</p><p>　　后来，后来他们都不记得她了。</p><p>　　后来，后来生活被倒带重新开始。</p><p>　　原来一切都可以被取代。</p><p>　　『洋平。』</p><p>　　「嗯？」</p><p>　　『在去美国之前，我要给我们家填补一个‘流川’保持平衡。』</p><p>　　「别做梦了，你跟我姓水户还差不多！」</p><p>　　原来还是无可替代。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 樱木篇</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>设定：另一个穿越过来的姑娘，因为穿越时限只有一年，而且一年后时间线就会重启，所以这姑娘就强行和樱木谈朋友了。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　「樱木花道和真崎帆，红头发的家伙都不坏」<br/>　　<br/>　　A<br/>　　<br/>　　这个世界疯了。<br/>　　<br/>　　樱木花道只能这么想。<br/>　　<br/>　　来体育馆挑事的不男不女竟然是国中时期的MVP——“毕竟谁都段不为人知的过去”——用这个作为理由的话——“反正早晚都是本天才的手下败将”——再加上这么一条，樱木倒是可以欣然接受那个名叫三井寿的家伙的回归。<br/>　　<br/>　　但是……<br/>　　<br/>　　「最近水户洋平那个家伙和流川枫走的很近啊，他不是樱木一伙儿的吗？」<br/>　　<br/>　　「对了，我昨天还看到他们一起在湘南海吃便当来着，肩并着肩可亲密了！」<br/>　　<br/>　　「毕竟流川枫比那个红头发的有魅力多了，而且谁都想要和更强的人做朋友吧？」<br/>　　<br/>　　「可是我觉得，他们更像是约会诶，恋人的那种……那两个人貌似都对女孩子不怎么感兴趣的样子……」<br/>　　<br/>　　『喂，你们几个，再！说！一！遍！』<br/>　　<br/>　　「樱木花道！快跑！」<br/>　　<br/>　　走廊上八卦的几个人落荒而逃，樱木冒着火星大踏步杀进一年（10）班，不见睡狐狸身影，洋平也不在（7）班，难不成……两个人真的像传言中的那样……约会去了？！<br/>　　<br/>　　「真是的，阳台门又锁上了，我还想去晒太阳呢。」<br/>　　<br/>　　经过的男生发着牢骚，却让樱木抓到了线索。<br/>　　<br/>　　『果然锁着！』<br/>　　<br/>　　樱木脑门上已经闪出汗珠，他的心情很复杂，自己最好的兄弟和最讨厌的家伙……他们两个人竟然……竟然……<br/>　　<br/>　　『诶？』<br/>　　<br/>　　樱木做了最坏的打算，一脚踹开阳台的门，但那里却空旷旷一片，没有看见最不想看见的场景，实在是太好了。<br/>　　<br/>　　舒了一口气，想着必须去找洋平那个家伙问清楚，转身欲走，却有混合着阳光的清亮女声翩然响起，居然能听见阳光，好神奇。<br/>　　<br/>　　「哎哟！痛痛痛！」<br/>　　<br/>　　好奇地循着声音看过去，她龇牙咧嘴地坐在地上揉着屁股，对上自己视线的那一瞬又立刻喜上眉梢清清爽爽地笑起来。<br/>　　<br/>　　「诶，樱木花道，你介不介意扶我一下？」<br/>　　<br/>　　从天而降的女孩，有着和自己一样的火红色头发，可爱的娃娃脸上挂着大气潇洒的笑意，漂亮的大眼睛满是希冀地盯着自己看，樱木不由得脸红了。<br/>　　<br/>　　「诶我说，樱木花道，你到底愿不愿意扶我啊！」<br/>　　<br/>　　『啊？……啊！』<br/>　　<br/>　　樱木傻愣愣地挠挠头走过去，手伸到一半就被女孩猛地抓住，她利索地跳起来，踮起脚，紧紧地抱住了面红耳赤的樱木花道。<br/>　　<br/>　　「我叫真崎帆，我喜欢你，喜欢你十几年了，这次我来就是想请你和我谈一年恋爱。」<br/>　　<br/>　　第一次，被女孩子说“喜欢”。樱木心里竟然有些不知所措，原本应该毫无顾及地高兴才对，为什么会有点想……逃呢？<br/>　　<br/>　　『啊？呵呵，这可不行啊，虽然本天才是很有魅力的人啦，但是我心里已经有晴子小姐了，所以……』<br/>　　<br/>　　樱木还是红着脸，轻轻推开环抱着自己的真崎帆，不好意思地挠挠头，笑容有点不自然，他这是在拒绝她吧？还是这么直接的拒绝。<br/>　　<br/>　　「喂！」<br/>　　<br/>　　她招招手，他本能地低下头去，然后……<br/>　　<br/>　　她勾住他的脖子，狠狠地吻住了他！<br/>　　<br/>　　「我不管！初吻都交换了，我们就算正式交往！」<br/>　　<br/>　　她昂着头得意洋洋，霸道地挽过樱木的胳膊，转了一圈又一圈。<br/>　　<br/>　　樱木被这突然的变故整的云里雾里，脑袋里有无数个“对不起”，曾经50个女孩对自己说过的“对不起”，还有他还没来得及说就被堵住的“对不起”，但在这之后，在交换初吻之后，他还说得出“对不起”吗？<br/>　　<br/>　　『那个……为什么？』<br/>　　<br/>　　「因为我喜欢你啊！」<br/>　　<br/>　　这个世界真的疯了。<br/>　　<br/>　　B<br/>　　<br/>　　湘北高中两大新闻。<br/>　　<br/>　　第一当然要数流川枫和水户洋平挣脱世俗的枷锁毅然决然走在流行前沿而引发热议的美少年之恋。<br/>　　<br/>　　『洋平你太不够意思了！居然背着我和流川枫那只狐狸……！！』<br/>　　<br/>　　樱木把水户狠狠地揍了一通，但他毕竟不是那么小心眼的人，虽然目前为止看见流川枫那阴阳怪气的样子依旧忍不住一肚子火，可水户洋平毕竟是自己很多年的好兄弟，为了好兄弟的幸福，牺牲一下也算值得。<br/>　　<br/>　　「呐，花道，现在就是体现你伟大人格魅力的时候啦！」水户笑着拍拍樱木的肩，「而且这样一来，你追赤木晴子不就变简单了吗？」<br/>　　<br/>　　『这个……』樱木的脸红得就像他的发色，他突然严肃起来反手搭住水户的肩，『洋平，我一激动忘了告诉你，出大事了！』<br/>　　<br/>　　「什么事啊？能让你天才樱木紧张这样？」水户尽量轻松地调侃着，想把氛围变柔和些，但是……<br/>　　<br/>　　「花花！我给你送便当来了！」<br/>　　<br/>　　很清亮的女声，带着一点鼻音，甜而不腻，比声音慢半拍出现在视野的是一个有着满头红发的女孩，她冲进教室自自然然地蹦到樱木身边，她叫他，“花花”。<br/>　　<br/>　　『嗯！』樱木的脸更红了，欲盖弥彰地清下嗓子，『那个……真……真崎啊……』<br/>　　<br/>　　「说了很多遍了，叫我小帆啦，小、帆！」真崎边说边愉快地放下便当，转头热情地和水户打招呼，「嗨洋平，我来的时候听说了，没想到这次的CP居然是流水诶～少了两个强劲的竞争对手，太好了！祝福你们哦！」<br/>　　<br/>　　『诶？』樱木不是很懂她说的什么，但是便当的香味却阵阵地飘过来，他饿了，也不习惯扭捏，『那个……真……哦，小帆，我开动了！』<br/>　　<br/>　　「吃吧！吃吧！」真崎撑着脑袋看樱木夸张的吃相，标标准准的恋爱中的幸福表情。<br/>　　<br/>　　水户悄然退出，他觉得这个女孩有些似曾相识，但说到底毕竟还是陌生的，不过看起来好像确实很喜欢花道的样子，这样也好，经历了50.5次失恋的樱木总算遇见对他怀有恋心的女孩，怎么着都是好事吧。<br/>　　<br/>　　没错，湘北高中的第二大新闻就是那个传说中的樱木花道恋爱了。<br/>　　<br/>　　虽然樱木还是觉得怪怪的，尤其是见到赤木晴子的时候，他会莫名有一种负罪感，似乎自己背叛了晴子小姐一颗温柔的心，晴子小姐最近情绪很低落的样子，一定是受伤了……<br/>　　<br/>　　「花花！想什么呢？」<br/>　　<br/>　　『诶？』<br/>　　<br/>　　樱木第一次察觉到红头发是那么具有视觉凝聚力，就像她说的“我啊，从看见你的第一眼开始就舍不得移开视线了呢！”<br/>　　<br/>　　「又在想晴子小姐吗？」她嘟着嘴，好像很受伤的样子，但转眼间又爽朗起来，「呐，我晓得的，我出现的是有些突然，花花你暂时没办法接受我理解，但是呢，请你赶快进入状态，因为一年过得真的很快……」<br/>　　<br/>　　『诶？……哦。』樱木依旧不是很懂，但他觉得自己已经没办法拒绝眼前的女孩了，于是他点点头，拍着胸脯朗笑着，『放心啦，我是天才，没什么难得倒我！没问题，小帆！』<br/>　　<br/>　　「嘿嘿。」她揉揉鼻子，噗嗤笑起来，她笑得很干净，虽然眼睛已经有点雾蒙蒙，她伏在樱木的课桌上懒洋洋地帮他抄笔记，过来一会儿好像漫不经心地说，「还有啊，晴子的情绪低落我想很大一部分还是因为流川枫和洋平交往的关系吧，所以花花你不用太自责的！」<br/>　　<br/>　　『这样吗？』樱木抓抓头发，虽然不想承认，但晴子小姐确实喜欢流川枫没错，『诶小帆你这么一说，好像是有点道理哦。嘿嘿。』<br/>　　<br/>　　两颗红色的脑袋挨在一起有着相当的视觉冲击力，他们笑起来都是无遮无掩仿佛太阳的热情，他说“我是天才樱木！”她说“你就是天才！大天才樱木！”他在那里奔跑跳跃，她在那里举着大喇叭加油。<br/>　　<br/>　　「花花你是最棒的！」<br/>　　<br/>　　『哈哈！谢谢你小帆！湘北在本天才的带领下一定会称霸全国！』<br/>　　<br/>　　C<br/>　　<br/>　　“退场大王”樱木花道。<br/>　　<br/>　　被戴上这顶帽子的樱木非常低落、非常气愤也非常不甘，大猩猩那个家伙教的什么用眼杀人绝招，根本就是骗人的！<br/>　　<br/>　　「好啦好啦，花花笑一笑！」真崎讨好地给樱木捏肩捶腿，竭尽所能地码着词儿安慰，「花花你是秘密武器啊，不藏好实力的话被真正的boss知道了提早防范不就坏了吗？当然啦天才也不是谁想防就防得住的，不过呢，给观众一个意外惊喜不是更拉风吗？虾兵蟹将哪用出动秘密武器啊！」<br/>　　<br/>　　『哼！小帆你说得对，本天才当然是用来给对手致命一击的，小虾米就让小虾米去对付嘛！』樱木一下子头脑热起来，一下子又冷下来，『可是连虾兵蟹将都能让我一分不得五犯退场……』<br/>　　<br/>　　也知道这时候樱木会有一段迷茫期，自称天才，但完全没有发挥天才的作用，反而落人笑柄，犹是嚣张惯了的樱木也会对自己有所怀疑吧，会怀疑“我是天才”只是夸大其词吗？<br/>　　<br/>　　真崎拍拍樱木的头，从口袋里掏出一块巧克力，剥开包装纸整个塞进了樱木嘴里：「呐，花花，虽然这个巧克力已经化了……但是绝对不妨碍它发挥补充热量的作用哦！吃掉吃掉，这样就有精神了！」<br/>　　<br/>　　『唔！』樱木拧着脸咽下苦涩的巧克力，抬起头脸又红了，『咳咳，小帆你……』<br/>　　<br/>　　「走啦走啦，我们去练球！」<br/>　　<br/>　　真崎拉着樱木的手，穿过公园整齐的绿色，穿过街上熙攘的人群，红色的头发随风飘起，在太阳落山后依旧光辉灿烂。<br/>　　<br/>　　『哈哈哈！果然啊果然啊！遇到厉害的对手就要靠我天才樱木来夺取最终胜利了啊哈哈哈！！』<br/>　　<br/>　　「加油！加油！篮板王天才樱木冲啊！」<br/>　　<br/>　　无论对手是翔阳、海南、陵南还是丰玉、山王，樱木花道所带来的不止是一次次意料之外情理之中力挽狂澜的惊喜，还有很多很多一言难尽的震撼和感动。<br/>　　<br/>　　是比赛终究会有输赢，但梦想的脚步不会止于输赢，坚持或放弃不需要太多冠冕堂皇的理由，只需要一颗拼搏的心不是吗？<br/>　　<br/>　　『烫烫烫！』<br/>　　<br/>　　「哎呀！有没有烫坏？我看看…」<br/>　　<br/>　　『没事儿，嘿嘿骗你的！本天才可是演技派！』<br/>　　<br/>　　「花花你竟然骗我！不行，我受伤了，要亲一下！」<br/>　　<br/>　　樱木在医院做复健，真崎在附近租了房子，每天都来报到，给他加油，给他做合胃口的营养餐，给他讲笑话，也帮他去拿晴子寄来的信，流川枫跑步经过的时候和他一起指着狐狸鼻子吐槽。<br/>　　<br/>　　没有留得住的今天，也没有到不了的明天，但无论是哪一天，只要和你在一起，就是心满意足的每一天。<br/>　　<br/>　　樱木似乎习惯了被真崎喜欢着和喜欢着真崎，可以大大方方地牵着手在海边散步，她常常踮起脚勾住他的脖子kiss，虽然还是会脸红但已经可以坦然面对，是吧，这就是恋爱呢。<br/>　　<br/>　　每天每天，开开心心，体会着时光飞逝，也铭记着片刻永恒。<br/>　　<br/>　　『为什么小帆也是红头发呢？』<br/>　　<br/>　　「为了和你相配啊！」<br/>　　<br/>　　红头发的家伙都不坏，而你尤其好。<br/>　　<br/>　　庆幸命运让我遇见世界唯一的你。<br/>　　<br/>　　「谢谢你啊，花花。」<br/>　　<br/>　　『诶？』<br/>　　<br/>　　我不想说再见。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 仙道篇</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　「1，仙道彰和叶岚，曾经。」<br/>　　<br/>　　{——我思念在你眼中那一片海水，有一种让我心痛的美。}<br/>　　<br/>　　已经很少会有人蒙着仙道的眼睛憋着嗓子问他「猜猜我是谁」了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“喜欢我或许将来也会被我喜欢的女孩子。”那时不过是开个玩笑，仙道也没想到会一语中的。<br/>　　<br/>　　可前者是无差别的「喜欢」，而后者却是「情有独钟」。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我是他姐姐，从现在开始也是你姐姐，我是流川岚，你以后就叫我岚姐吧，这位少年是水户洋平，我们俩会一起好好关照你的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　说这话的时候，她昂着头，一脸骄傲。<br/>　　<br/>　　仙道猛然觉得这个娃娃脸说话带着鼻音的女孩子可爱得很特别。<br/>　　<br/>　　就在他微一愣神时，她已经把手指关节握得嘎嘎响，瞪大眼睛咬着牙根鼓起腮帮，旁边那个叫水户洋平的少年笑容和煦地对他说：“不要质疑，否则我可不保障你的人身安全哦～”<br/>　　<br/>　　仙道犹豫了一会儿还是开口了，「岚姐」，第一个音节响起她就立刻眉开眼笑。<br/>　　<br/>　　眼睛会笑的女孩子，大多是讨人喜欢的。<br/>　　<br/>　　她从来都不吝啬笑容，也总是叽叽喳喳很多话，这和那个流川枫实在差太远。<br/>　　<br/>　　两个「流川」，初见时仙道真的很难劝服自己相信他们是姐弟。<br/>　　<br/>　　陵南和湘北的练习赛，她扯开嗓子喊「仙道加油」，流川枫在那一头眼神如刀，而她丝毫未挂心上的样子，依旧笑容灿烂。<br/>　　<br/>　　果然有意思。<br/>　　<br/>　　仙道难得想在某个人面前好好表现一番，可她却在他回应之后立刻唱起反调。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你姐姐很有趣啊。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不准你说她。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“为什么？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“因为……她是姐姐。”<br/>　　<br/>　　这是她一直想知道的那段对话，就是这么简单。<br/>　　<br/>　　如此令人不甘的简单。<br/>　　<br/>　　后来仙道也想过，如果自己在最开始就明确地表述出喜欢，而不是让她自己去猜，那么她会不会选择自己呢？<br/>　　<br/>　　再后来，仙道知道了她的世界和他们的世界，终于明白，除了三井学长，再不会有人能给她跨出那一步的坚定和勇气。<br/>　　<br/>　　喜欢逗她，每次她反应过来都会跳脚打人，然后说「你是M吧？你肯定是M！」<br/>　　<br/>　　不是M，只是喜欢看她瞬变的表情和那恰到好处的美。<br/>　　<br/>　　仙道至今仍不确定，在她的脑子里，自己有没有被划到「喜欢女孩的男孩」那一类。<br/>　　<br/>　　喜欢的女孩子却坚决认为你应该喜欢男孩子才对。<br/>　　<br/>　　还真是让人头疼。<br/>　　<br/>　　告白的那天，仙道趁她不注意就吻了上去，险些被她掐死。<br/>　　<br/>　　那种窒息的感觉，头脑一片空白，仙道突然有些后悔。<br/>　　<br/>　　他那么喜欢看她笑，却差点弄哭了她。<br/>　　<br/>　　但是到最后一刻他都没有见过她为他流下的眼泪，一次也没有。<br/>　　<br/>　　仙道做什么都漫不经心的样子，打球一般也只用七分力，钓鱼就更是随性。<br/>　　<br/>　　可比赛是不会等到你确定要全力以赴才宣布正式开始。<br/>　　<br/>　　在告白前仙道就知道自己已经晚了，可还是要说，好像迟了一步的迫不及待。<br/>　　<br/>　　那天之后，她总说他是炮灰。<br/>　　<br/>　　所谓的炮灰就是让主角通过打败他而获得成长的存在。<br/>　　<br/>　　炮灰都是伟大的。<br/>　　<br/>　　在成长中更加坚定，在坚定中不断向前。<br/>　　<br/>　　如此而已。<br/>　　<br/>　　「最温柔的野蛮人」是他告诉她的作为喜欢的理由，其实也许这只是很微小的一部分。<br/>　　<br/>　　真正的理由仙道也说不清楚，只是第一次见时就觉得她很特别，越来越特别，特别到成为特别的存在。<br/>　　<br/>　　他们无话不谈后的某一天，她拍着他的肩说：“现在你应该明白了，其实你喜欢我不过是因为传说中的‘主角光环’而引发的错觉而已。”<br/>　　<br/>　　那时的她依旧有清澈笑容和明亮眼神，仙道勾一勾嘴角扔一颗石子到海里，漾起的水波却让心中微微一痛。<br/>　　<br/>　　{——穿过巨大的伤口，我找到当时的温柔，有始有终，就算收获，我从不在乎心痛。我甘心，因为我愿意。}<br/>　　<br/>　　心痛并没有持续很久，瞬间掠过的悲欢离合，海风轻抚，烟消云散。<br/>　　<br/>　　替她倒数，也为自己倒数，月、天、小时、分、秒。<br/>　　<br/>　　『那我就喜欢你直到自己变心。』曾经这样说。<br/>　　<br/>　　在一段感情结束之前，总是那么容易相信天长地久，哪怕只是一个人的坚持。<br/>　　<br/>　　那时候他不知道屏幕里的他们和屏幕外的她，不知道一套叫做slam dunk的漫画，不知道绿川光、森川智之（等），不知道仙流、花流、仙三、流三、ALL三，不知道很多很多…<br/>　　<br/>　　后来他知道了，她短暂的一年，他们既定的结局或者他的炮灰身份，还有他们无从知晓的存在于同人世界的他们。<br/>　　<br/>　　有时想，原来我以为的精彩不过是某人一支笔下的片段……<br/>　　<br/>　　什么时候竟然变得悲观起来？不知道。<br/>　　<br/>　　但即便如此又怎样呢？<br/>　　<br/>　　她说的主角光环、穿越吸引力和玛丽苏效应……既然遇见不可避免，就甘愿马不停蹄地深陷。<br/>　　<br/>　　未曾犹豫，替她挡下那辆车猛烈地撞击。<br/>　　<br/>　　『放心吧，就算我死了，还能在下个故事中活过来的。』<br/>　　<br/>　　自欺欺人的理由。<br/>　　<br/>　　恍如隔世的故事。<br/>　　<br/>　　他触碰到她的心跳，多么想就以这样的频率一直一直走下去。<br/>　　<br/>　　她没有哭，她说“我在这等你”。<br/>　　<br/>　　手术灯亮起的那一刻，仙道在心里说：“岚，我终于要变心了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我啊，真的是仙道不靠谱彰呢……”<br/>　　<br/>　　======================<br/>　　<br/>　　在忘记你之前，用我的方式记住你。<br/>　　<br/>　　在离开你之前，用我的方式留下你。<br/>　　<br/>　　======================<br/>　　<br/>　　仙道被闹钟吵醒的时候愣了好一会儿才想起来“哦今天有练习赛……和湘北？”这么一档子事。<br/>　　<br/>　　他抓抓头发，穿衣服，洗脸刷牙，挤上大量发胶梳好标志性的刺猬头，系好鞋带关门，跑步出发。<br/>　　<br/>　　窗台上的水晶青苹果折射出彩虹的色泽，床头的哆啦A梦漫画零零落落。<br/>　　<br/>　　======================<br/>　　<br/>　　这一次，要和谁重新开始？<br/>　　<br/>　　「2，仙道彰和苍井晓，炮灰也是萌属性。」<br/>　　<br/>　　{——就让你埋首烟波里，放出心底狂热抱一身春雨绵绵。}<br/>　　<br/>　　有一种熟悉是似曾相识。<br/>　　<br/>　　初照面后，慢慢回味或许会有“惺惺相惜”，再夸张点可能是“一见钟情”，当然最纠结常常归属于“你和TA很像”。<br/>　　<br/>　　仙道很难得有着如此复杂的情绪。<br/>　　<br/>　　陵南和湘北的练习赛，作为陵南王牌选手的仙道彰睡过了头，在一片灿烂阳光下踏进体育馆，额上挂着细密的汗水，他挠挠微笑着说“对不起我睡过头了”，轻易让火爆的田冈教练没了脾气。<br/>　　<br/>　　仙道换好球衣扫视体育馆一周，他看见了那个冷面的超级新人流川枫，还有那个有趣的健气门外汉樱木花道，也看见了二楼看台那个温和的最佳损友水户洋平……<br/>　　<br/>　　会有这样的经历，明明是才发生的事情却与脑海中久远的记忆重合，模模糊糊又异常清晰，有人说这是预见未来，也有人说这不过是梦一场。<br/>　　<br/>　　从踏进体育馆的那一刻，仙道就有这样的感觉。<br/>　　<br/>　　那似曾相识的沸腾掠去任何缓冲几乎是毫无理由地让原本懒散着的仙道瞬间心里发紧。<br/>　　<br/>　　最后五秒，仙道在赤木和流川的联合防守下射进华丽逆转的一球，落地后终场哨声吹响。<br/>　　<br/>　　他轻轻地舒了一口气，却是有些自嘲地勾起嘴角：『果然啊……』<br/>　　<br/>　　场上的每次进攻、防守，甚至是场下的每声欢呼，他竟然都不陌生，仿佛被身体本能记住的节奏一样，只要循着既定的轨迹就能顺利走向终点。<br/>　　<br/>　　胜利的喜悦远不足以掩盖仙道心里的强烈空虚，宛若被生生刨去一段弥足珍贵的回忆，记得曾经有谁，却记不得曾经是谁。<br/>　　<br/>　　这不像他。<br/>　　<br/>　　至少不像众所周知的他。<br/>　　<br/>　　“每个月都有那么几天？”仙道自我打趣地这样想着，轻扬嘴角，天高海阔。<br/>　　<br/>　　相信终有豁然开朗的一天，即便没有，也不该被如此虚无缥缈的情绪所左右。<br/>　　<br/>　　和流川握手，『喂……』话未出口就被对方不客气地打开手，仙道看着他侧身的背影思绪在“这个流川”之后阻断，无言以对。<br/>　　<br/>　　继而皱着眉头看自己红肿的手暗骂樱木这个混蛋，又不禁想他确实名副其实的有意思。<br/>　　<br/>　　比赛之后大家都累了，仙道名正言顺地翘了训练扛着渔具走到湘南海堤习惯的位置，装好鱼饵，潇洒挥杆，然后坐下，看着平静的海面泛起微波，打了个哈欠，耐心等着鱼儿上钩。<br/>　　<br/>　　偶尔转过头，看见身边空荡荡，心里莫名又空落落的，情绪性伤感未免太过频繁。<br/>　　<br/>　　海水轻拍，轻旋的泡沫晕出微妙的图案，眼前层层叠叠流光飞舞。<br/>　　<br/>　　仙道伸了个懒腰，抓抓头发：『今天是睡眠不足么？怎么老有奇奇怪怪的想法和感觉冒出来？』<br/>　　<br/>　　干脆收了渔具回家补眠。<br/>　　<br/>　　一觉醒来神清气爽，仙道想起来新一期的jump今天发行。<br/>　　<br/>　　在书店顺手拿了一本哆啦a梦翻看：『进入画册的鞋子么？要是真有人得到这双鞋子……会很有意思吧？』<br/>　　<br/>　　阳光打下来，初夏的亲和，仙道觉得暖暖的，好像有什么开心的事情，不禁笑起来，闪闪发亮。<br/>　　<br/>　　想买jump却来晚一步已经售罄，正巧新到了伊达政宗的传记，仙道翻几页就决定买下，付款的时候才发现收银员是陵南的学妹石田莉子。<br/>　　<br/>　　「哼！仙道彰你有什么了不起的？！早晚都是流川君的手下败将！！」石田曾经这样把仙道堵在走廊指着他的鼻子气势汹汹地宣言，所以仙道记得她。<br/>　　<br/>　　现在，『哎呦石田，你对我就这么大的敌意么？』仙道依旧挂着和煦笑容，半带调侃地说着，『那不会拒绝卖书给我吧？』<br/>　　<br/>　　「切！你的钱不赚白不赚！拿来！」不改的气势汹汹，石田狠狠地瞪着仙道。<br/>　　<br/>　　仙道并没有生气，付了钱还微笑着说了再见。<br/>　　<br/>　　「哎呀……」<br/>　　<br/>　　微不可闻的声音，轻如纱，却横冲直撞敲打着仙道的耳膜，直击心扉。<br/>　　<br/>　　仙道回过头，看见一个眼睛会笑的女孩子。<br/>　　<br/>　　石田用力摇晃着女孩的胳膊长一声短一声地批判着仙道，然后仙道听见她叫她“akira酱”。<br/>　　<br/>　　『akira吗？好巧。』<br/>　　<br/>　　继续迈步，街上车水马龙，有多少遇见就有多少错过。<br/>　　<br/>　　“笑起来很像呢……和她。”<br/>　　<br/>　　不过一个转身的距离，背道而驰，又或者并肩而行。<br/>　　<br/>　　{——你和我和她之间，我们的世界会不会有交叉点，也许某一天某个地点，你等待的人才会出现。}<br/>　　<br/>　　县大赛开始，陵南作为种子球队，前期并不需要比赛，但经常组队观摩其他球队的比赛那也是很必须的。<br/>　　<br/>　　比如被称为本届最强势黑马的湘北高中就是陵南的重点关注对象。<br/>　　<br/>　　初赛第一场，谁都能注意到湘北又加入了两个厉害角色。<br/>　　<br/>　　电光火石的宫城良田，和国中时的MVP……<br/>　　<br/>　　『三井……寿么？』仙道重复了一遍鱼住激动着说出的名字。<br/>　　<br/>　　是无论如何也不可能被忽视的存在，甚至跳脱出篮球手的身份背景，仿佛蔓伸至心底最细微的角落，闪耀着那样一分明目张胆的神采飞扬。<br/>　　<br/>　　墨蓝色的短碎。“哇！！”<br/>　　<br/>　　明朗线条勾画出的脸。“哇！！”<br/>　　<br/>　　下巴上调皮又静默的疤痕。“哇！！”<br/>　　<br/>　　比示范教程潇洒的射篮姿势。“哇！！”<br/>　　<br/>　　奔跑跳跃、汗水笑容，每一个可爱的小动作和小表情，据说这叫……“萌！！！”<br/>　　<br/>　　仙道的视线始终定格在身穿14号球衣名叫三井寿的少年身上，也许是错觉，对方似乎感应到似的，抬起头对上他的视线，清澈而坚定。“喂仙道你喜欢三井的话就直说嘛！”<br/>　　<br/>　　四周弥漫着听不见的喧嚣，仙道无奈地起身去买了一罐柠檬汁，回来被彦一缠着问偶遇牧绅一这件事，有点烦，但还是欣然接受。<br/>　　<br/>　　湘北毫无意外地轻松大比分获胜。<br/>　　<br/>　　故意拖拖拉拉慢吞吞走着的仙道彰，在出口处碰上了周身仍散发着热气的三井寿。<br/>　　<br/>　　「诶！仙道。」<br/>　　<br/>　　『叫我么？』<br/>　　<br/>　　清晰可辨的热切期盼和明知故问。<br/>　　<br/>　　「哦，你还不认识我对吧？我是湘北的三井寿。」<br/>　　<br/>　　『三井学长的大名我当然听说过，倒是很意外三井学长你……你是特意在这里等我的么？』<br/>　　<br/>　　「对，等的就是你。」<br/>　　<br/>　　『那学长有什么事呢？』<br/>　　<br/>　　「我已经知道我想知道的事了，谢谢你，再见。」<br/>　　<br/>　　『诶？奇怪的人……真伤脑筋……』<br/>　　<br/>　　仙道是个聪明的人，不过还没聪明到能从这只言片语中恍然，即便这是他曾经有过的偏执。<br/>　　<br/>　　双手插袋走在回家的路上，不自觉地琢磨起那个三井学长，从明显上上等的外貌到猜了个大概的性格，确实有很容易让人着迷的吸引力，尤其是……“尤其是对男生哦！我们家小三的魅力那是一等一无人能敌的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　『呵呵，真是的。』仙道头疼地抓抓头发，心里有个影子挥之不去，『我该不会是喜欢上三井学长了吧？』<br/>　　<br/>　　对一个人保持兴趣，其中两个原因是欣赏和好奇心。<br/>　　<br/>　　仙道对三井既欣赏又好奇，也就是说他对三井很有兴趣。<br/>　　<br/>　　一场不落地看完湘北的比赛，经过湘北与翔阳一战，仙道对三井的兴趣直接升华成了……<br/>　　<br/>　　爱情么？<br/>　　<br/>　　似乎是更微妙的一种情愫。<br/>　　<br/>　　仙道自己也说不清楚，但他隐约感觉到，他和三井之间有一条线默默牵引，也有一堵墙横亘阻隔。<br/>　　<br/>　　不如去钓鱼吧。<br/>　　<br/>　　没有散不去的惆怅。<br/>　　<br/>　　「仙道彰！别走！」<br/>　　<br/>　　熟悉的声音，略显青涩的鼻音甜而不腻，仙道闻声回头，手臂就被紧紧抓住，低下头看见清爽的马尾、白嫩的脖子和纤细的胳膊，宽大T恤一起一伏，背上还印着湘南书店的logo，女孩抬起头，脸上有兴奋也有焦躁，一手擦着额头的汗，一手仍紧紧抓着仙道的手臂，气息还未完全平稳：「我……呼……」深呼吸，「我还要赶回去打工就不废话了！」<br/>　　<br/>　　『什么？』<br/>　　<br/>　　「我叫苍井晓，这个名字你先记住当然还有我的脸。」<br/>　　<br/>　　『哦。』<br/>　　<br/>　　「那个你待会儿是要去钓鱼吧？」<br/>　　<br/>　　『对啊，需要等你吗？』<br/>　　<br/>　　「这样我一定在五点前赶过去找你，你等我一下，有细节问题要和你讨论！哎呀真没时间了，你千万等着我啊！再见！」<br/>　　<br/>　　『诶？』<br/>　　<br/>　　仙道纳闷着看女孩风风火火地来，又风风火火地去，终于想起：『难道是那时候和石田一起的……akira？』<br/>　　<br/>　　意外总是横冲直撞，避不开，或许也没打算避开。<br/>　　<br/>　　{——我真的有抱紧你的冲动，我真的有想起你而感动，然而她的香味残留衣袖，那已渗透渗透你的心中。}<br/>　　<br/>　　仙道伸了个懒腰，又伸了个懒腰。<br/>　　<br/>　　依然明亮的下午五点钟，不再燥热，海风吹过带着些腥咸，拂过脸颊，是夏日傍晚独有的舒爽。<br/>　　<br/>　　「对不起、对不起！」名叫苍井晓的女孩，因为奔跑而凌乱了长发，流海湿哒哒地贴着额头，「对不起让你久等了！」<br/>　　<br/>　　『呵呵，没关系，反正我平时也到这个时候。』仙道初以为这是个无比霸道的女孩子，如今一看却也是相当知礼，于是回应一个亲和的笑容，『累了吧？坐，柠檬茶要不要？』<br/>　　<br/>　　「哦，谢谢啊。」苍井打开盖子咕嘟咕嘟喝了一大口，从嘴角溢出些许，随意用手背一擦，拧紧盖子还回去，四目相对，坦坦荡荡，咧嘴一笑，「我来呢就是要告诉你，两个礼拜前，我开始尝试让自己喜欢上你，不过可惜貌似我的努力失败了，大概我还是适合实打实的日久生情吧，所以呢，从今天开始我会挪出所有空闲时间和你在一起，请仙道君你务必展示出最好的自己以便让我成功喜欢上你！」<br/>　　<br/>　　『哈啊？』仙道被她这一连串的说辞蒙了一下，这算什么意思？<br/>　　<br/>　　「那么现在，身为男生的你，就不要大意地送我回家吧！」苍井不由分说拉起仙道的手，力气不大，湿热的掌心紧缚四指，「如果有个打劫的你再来个英雄救美就更好了！嘿嘿。」<br/>　　<br/>　　『喂我说……』仙道坐在那里不动，脸上笑意犹在，他对有意思的事情向来感兴趣，『你叫苍井是吧？』<br/>　　<br/>　　「嗯，如果你不觉得别扭的话，叫我akira也没关系！」<br/>　　<br/>　　『然后呢？如果你真的喜欢上了我的话，然后怎么办呢？』<br/>　　<br/>　　「等我喜欢你以后，我就会正式追求你然后努力被你喜欢接着和你交往。」<br/>　　<br/>　　『于是这一招是谁教你的还是你自己想出来的？』<br/>　　<br/>　　「什么啊，我才没有用什么招数的，我现在做的都是出于对你的公平……好感度减五分。」<br/>　　<br/>　　『呵呵，那我就配合你一下吧。』<br/>　　<br/>　　其实真要说起来，仙道只不过是无聊罢了，这几天那些乱七八糟的感觉和想法让他很头疼，甚至可以说很浮躁，能有什么转移注意力的事情当然最好不过，所以才会欣然应允苍井大概算得上“无理”的请求。<br/>　　<br/>　　毕竟笑起来很像呢。<br/>　　<br/>　　或者……<br/>　　<br/>　　至少笑起来很像呢。<br/>　　<br/>　　公平吗？这个世界到哪里去找真正的公平呢？<br/>　　<br/>　　县大赛最后一场，陵南VS湘北。<br/>　　<br/>　　湘北的拉拉队素来与众不同，炎之男亲卫队也好，樱木军团也好，都是那样元气满满的存在。<br/>　　<br/>　　如果说女孩子的话，还属真崎帆和石田莉子。前者是樱木花道的活力红头发女朋友，而后者则是气势恢宏的流川命leader。<br/>　　<br/>　　『池上学长真是大方呢。』仙道看着海一般的超短裙阵容中颇有鹤立鸡群之势的石田，调侃地对身边的池上说。<br/>　　<br/>　　有必要顺便介绍一下石田莉子，陵南高中一年（9）组，相田彦一的暗恋对象，池上亮二的正牌现任女友，以及流川病晚期患者。<br/>　　<br/>　　「这算大方嘛？」池上反问，「这就是青春啊，闪闪亮亮、肆无忌惮。你看莉子她多开心，我呢就是喜欢这个样子的莉子。」<br/>　　<br/>　　『喂学长你文艺了哦！』仙道挂起一抹坏笑看着池上微红的脸，转过头看向湘北休息区，那边三井正拿出安西教练的照片摆好，不禁笑起来，『学长他……还真是可爱呢。难怪……』<br/>　　<br/>　　又是一句接不下去的话。<br/>　　<br/>　　至于苍井晓，因为又多加了两份打工，县体育馆理所当然似的没有她的身影。<br/>　　<br/>　　但确实每天都会有一起的时间，她必定会带着深深的很眼圈蔫蔫儿地站在打工店门口等着仙道来接，坐在自行车后座很快就把脸贴在他的背上沉沉睡去，双手交插在他的外套口袋，摇摇晃晃却无比安稳。<br/>　　<br/>　　仙道笑着活动手腕脚腕，对面的流川枫虎视眈眈，樱木花道也气势汹汹，倒是三井的眼神格外友善，又肆意起来了呢，那种微妙的情愫，真是伤脑筋啊。<br/>　　<br/>　　因为苍井不在吧。<br/>　　<br/>　　心里面有一头乱七八糟的野兽在喧嚣，唯有苍井能驯服。<br/>　　<br/>　　不可思议呢。<br/>　　<br/>　　{——爱要坚守，别当苦酒，相恋要自由，那怕开口，那怕出丑，将心爱自首。}<br/>　　<br/>　　风很大，海浪滚滚，仙道眯着眼睛看难得不平静的湘南海，轻轻一笑，拍拍手抖落夹在指缝的核桃酥碎屑，起身走向公交车站。<br/>　　<br/>　　「啊！」苍井穿着萌萌的女仆装，显然仙道的出现并不在她的意料之中，但还是很快恢复标准笑容，「主人，您回来啦！今天很早呢！」<br/>　　<br/>　　仙道忍不住笑起来，异常爽朗：『是呢，a……kira酱～』<br/>　　<br/>　　早就知道苍井的新打工是对很多男生来说都相当诱惑的女仆咖啡店，苦于最近变本加厉的高强度训练，总是赶不上她的当班时间，总算今天开始会相对空闲一点，所以吹完海风的仙道就自然而然地晃悠了过来。<br/>　　<br/>　　『喂，我说这位先生，别说她不是真的女仆，就算是真的，您这样动手动脚也过分了吧？』<br/>　　<br/>　　算是意外收获吗？正在上演的所谓“英雄救美。”<br/>　　<br/>　　仙道微笑的脸上眼神却犀利得很，加上高大的身材和陡增的压迫气场，酱油男不得不很识相地乖乖打蔫儿：「对……对不起！」<br/>　　<br/>　　『呵呵。那么，打扰诸位休息了，真不好意思。』仙道微微一欠身，招摇的朝天发俏皮非常，冲苍井眨一下眼睛，女孩拿餐盘挡着大半张脸，露出一双眼睛宛如当时的月亮。<br/>　　<br/>　　递过来的纸条上面清清楚楚写着，“我喜欢上你了，你想一想有没有喜欢我，下班问你。”<br/>　　<br/>　　心里面的门被小心翼翼地推开，又被蛮不讲理地关上，后来上了锁，以为不会再为谁打开，可是……<br/>　　<br/>　　“乓！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“乓！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“乓！”<br/>　　<br/>　　她就这样一脚踹开，连试探性地敲一下都没有，把那扇门踹的破破烂烂，那把锁被随手扔进垃圾桶，宣告着“等我喜欢上这里，这里就是我的。”<br/>　　<br/>　　是了，很明显就是这么个意思。<br/>　　<br/>　　但终究还是缺了个答案吧？是不是有人问过同样的问题？似乎是“你没事喜欢我干什么？！”这样又或者是“我们两情相悦并且我单方面表示绝不变心！”<br/>　　<br/>　　呃，后面的例子好像偏题了。<br/>　　<br/>　　仙道喝完了咖啡，看着苍井有条不紊地认真工作着，他突然觉得差了点什么，是，她开了锁，但强硬地抛弃了钥匙，或者说故意让人忘记了钥匙的存在。<br/>　　<br/>　　那么，究竟钥匙在哪里？还是……无论有没有钥匙都已经不重要了？<br/>　　<br/>　　「怎么？」苍井穿好外套，理一下领子，「有答案了吗？」<br/>　　<br/>　　此时仙道正懒洋洋地斜靠在墙边，看见苍井习惯地先扬起嘴角微笑，很随意的样子：『呵，貌似没有呢。』<br/>　　<br/>　　「没想通还是没喜欢我呢？」她好像事不关己，说得轻巧。<br/>　　<br/>　　『你知道炮灰是什么吗？』<br/>　　<br/>　　「牺牲自己完成主角进化的存在，比如你？」<br/>　　<br/>　　『不过也有人说炮灰是萌属性。』<br/>　　<br/>　　「然后呢？」<br/>　　<br/>　　『这一次啊，我不想再被任何人所左右，只想按照自己喜欢的方式，为自己，痛快地活下去。』<br/>　　<br/>　　仙道不知不觉又走回了湘南海，他看见——<br/>　　<br/>　　他看见三井仰躺在沙滩上，海浪一波一波漫过脚踝又退去，月光洒下来，纯白静谧，描绘出少年美好的轮廓，不由愣了一下，这一幕，原本不该寂寞的。<br/>　　<br/>　　「哟，仙道啊！」三井左臂撑着身子坐起来，绽放的笑容蕴藏着灼人的温度，「要幸福哟！」<br/>　　<br/>　　似乎没头没脑的一句话，仙道还没来得及回应，手臂就被人紧紧拽住，低下头看见一个女孩拼命地喘着粗气，他不禁想笑：『不是有自行车么？』<br/>　　<br/>　　「用跑的……跑的喘不过气那种……呼……」她深呼吸，再深呼吸，抬起头，仍旧清亮的眸子，眼睛会笑，「男孩子看见有女孩子为了他这么拼，就算不感动也会有同情分的，只要一动心，好感度就会蹭蹭蹭上去了！」<br/>　　<br/>　　『所以呢？』<br/>　　<br/>　　「明天我会叼着面包奔跑在即将迟到的上学路上，你记得要在某个拐角和我撞个满怀哦！」<br/>　　<br/>　　『诶？难不成……？』<br/>　　<br/>　　「明天开始恋爱养成哟！」<br/>　　<br/>　　女孩背着手转了一个圈，T恤下摆微微卷起，她认真地看着他，温暖的声音一个字一个字地印刻：「我叫苍井晓，我喜欢你哟，请不要大意地接受我的追求吧，仙道君！」<br/>　　<br/>　　『真伤脑筋啊。』<br/>　　<br/>　　「总有一些角色比主角更惹人爱不是么？」<br/>　　<br/>　　『谁教你的？』<br/>　　<br/>　　「呵，是三井寿那个混蛋啦！」<br/>　　<br/>　　『是吗？』<br/>　　<br/>　　可我的人生，不需要别人来做编剧呢。<br/>　　<br/>　　不过，“要幸福哟”这句话，我会好好收下。<br/>　　<br/>　　也祝你，和她，幸福。<br/>　　<br/>　　再见，岚。<br/>　　<br/>　　你好，晓。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 三井篇</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　「1，三井寿和叶岚，独自。」<br/>　　<br/>　　——践行者——<br/>　　<br/>　　A<br/>　　<br/>　　又是一年春暖花开。<br/>　　<br/>　　三井寿，20岁，XX大学三年级在读。<br/>　　<br/>　　究竟花了多少时间来坦然接受这样一个身份呢？三井似乎已经没有办法准确计算了。<br/>　　<br/>　　「篮球队训练要迟到了！三井我们快走！」<br/>　　<br/>　　『来了！』<br/>　　<br/>　　可以随意奔跑、随意欢笑、随意挥洒泪水的每天，可以打篮球的每天，可以无怨无悔努力着、奋斗着的每天，可以脚踏实地的每天。<br/>　　<br/>　　也许明天并不如意，但切实成长着的每天。<br/>　　<br/>　　十七岁之后十八岁之后再是十九岁，日复一日从少年到青年再到不可避免的中年、老年的每天。<br/>　　<br/>　　享受着这样时常平淡偶尔辉煌的每天。<br/>　　<br/>　　世界会有光所以要足够坚强。<br/>　　<br/>　　B<br/>　　<br/>　　书柜里的漫画整齐排列，第31卷名为“湘北高中篮球部”。<br/>　　<br/>　　「你们看！你们看！那个人和SD里的三井寿简直一模一样诶！」<br/>　　<br/>　　「那个人是我们班的，篮球很厉害尤其是三分球超级帅！而且连名字都是叫做“三井寿”，根本就是从漫画里走出来的呀！」<br/>　　<br/>　　也有人正面问过三井这样的事，他总是潇洒自信地笑着说：『我吗？呵呵，我谁都不是，仅仅是三井寿而已。』<br/>　　<br/>　　不后悔一个人来到这里，不是年少轻狂的一时冲动，只是来完成一个“永远在一起”的诺言。<br/>　　<br/>　　C<br/>　　<br/>　　『这是什么？』<br/>　　<br/>　　「秘密。」<br/>　　<br/>　　『诶？』<br/>　　<br/>　　「我只是猜想而已，未必会成功，不过请学长答应我好好保管这些，不要打开。」<br/>　　<br/>　　『我干嘛要听你的啊？自己的东西自己收好！』<br/>　　<br/>　　「拜托了，就当做……是为了岚。」<br/>　　<br/>　　『诶？』<br/>　　<br/>　　——记忆体——<br/>　　<br/>　　A<br/>　　<br/>　　三井寿，17岁，湘北高中三年级在读。<br/>　　<br/>　　俊朗的脸上贴着胶布，及肩长发已经剪成清爽的短碎。<br/>　　<br/>　　时隔两年再次触摸的篮球，粗糙的质感有一种让人热血沸腾的安心感。<br/>　　<br/>　　父母惊讶于儿子的改变，母亲喜极而泣，父亲给了一个男人之间的拥抱，用力拍着他的肩头：「小寿，加油啊！」<br/>　　<br/>　　『嗯！』<br/>　　<br/>　　像两年前，少年热忱的坚定。<br/>　　<br/>　　B<br/>　　<br/>　　从箱子里翻找深藏的运动装，印入眼帘的是一个绝对不属于自己的储物盒，便签纸轻轻巧巧地飘下，三井弯腰捡起，犹豫了一会儿读出上面的句子——<br/>　　<br/>　　“如果你的身边没有流川岚，请务必仔细看看这些。”<br/>　　<br/>　　『流川……岚……』反复念诵着陌生的名字，三井觉得心里闷的厉害，仿佛有什么被桎梏着的东西要喷薄而出。<br/>　　<br/>　　C<br/>　　<br/>　　全套的SD漫画和DVD，各种各样的同人和周边。<br/>　　<br/>　　不可思议地看完整套漫画，那里面有他所知和所不知的太多，DVD里的情节比回忆清晰，声音、表情、每一帧的动作，反反复复重播着他们的过往和未来。<br/>　　<br/>　　还有……可爱的她，彪悍的她，拧着眉犯愁的她，捂着嘴泪眼婆娑的她，眨着星星眼发花痴的她……一张一张的照片，有她，有他，有他们。<br/>　　<br/>　　笑颜绽放的那一刻，被删除的记忆排山倒海被还原。<br/>　　<br/>　　D<br/>　　<br/>　　训练结束，三井叫住流川枫，突兀地开口：『我想问……你是独生子吗？』<br/>　　<br/>　　状似冷漠的学弟眼睛里一闪而过得到游移，依旧简练的回答：「嗯。」<br/>　　<br/>　　E<br/>　　<br/>　　和三浦台的比赛，三井看向坐在观众席的仙道，对视的一刻彼此模糊视线中有什么浅浅相交，又默默背离。<br/>　　<br/>　　结束后迫不及待追出去叫住他，对话中获悉他眼中的茫然。<br/>　　<br/>　　『我已经知道我想知道的事了，谢谢你，再见。』<br/>　　<br/>　　F<br/>　　<br/>　　她……作为流川岚的她……<br/>　　<br/>　　消失在这个时空中，消失在他们的记忆中。<br/>　　<br/>　　但偏偏……<br/>　　<br/>　　『我们啊……不是说好永远一起的吗……』<br/>　　<br/>　　偏偏三井寿还记得，曾经有这样一个女孩，闪耀着灿烂的主角光环，轻而易举地牵拨了他的喜忧。<br/>　　<br/>　　G<br/>　　<br/>　　我果然还是不想忘记你呢。<br/>　　<br/>　　『岚。』<br/>　　<br/>　　——第一圈——<br/>　　<br/>　　A<br/>　　<br/>　　『哦呀，你们两个小子还真是给力！』<br/>　　<br/>　　「三井学长看起来好像好早就料到的样子啊？」<br/>　　<br/>　　『这是后遗症啦后遗症！』<br/>　　<br/>　　「诶？」<br/>　　<br/>　　水户洋平抓抓头发，由尴尬、纳闷转为释然地微笑着，最近的三井学长总是有些偶尔的高深莫测呢。<br/>　　<br/>　　B<br/>　　<br/>　　「……学长早。」<br/>　　<br/>　　『哦！流川你早！愣着干嘛，迟到小心被猩猩揍！』<br/>　　<br/>　　「来了。」<br/>　　<br/>　　流川枫睡意仍浓，打了个哈欠跟在元气满满的学长后面一路小跑进体育馆，刚好没迟到。<br/>　　<br/>　　C<br/>　　<br/>　　『诶？……喜欢的人吗？为什么问我这个？』<br/>　　<br/>　　「我要把他从你身边夺走。」<br/>　　<br/>　　『他？』<br/>　　<br/>　　「……她。」<br/>　　<br/>　　『不用改了，就是他。』<br/>　　<br/>　　「谁？」<br/>　　<br/>　　『仙道彰。』<br/>　　<br/>　　苍井晓踮起脚按住三井的肩直到可以平视，确实有着深情厚谊没错，但……既然流川枫都能和水户洋平在一起了，三井寿和仙道彰也不算什么奇怪的事。对方是男生的话……自己的压力倒真会小很多。<br/>　　<br/>　　「虽然……难度不会下降。」<br/>　　<br/>　　D<br/>　　<br/>　　很像呢，那个真崎帆。<br/>　　<br/>　　浑身上下散发着和她一样的灼人气息，让人不由自主的注目。<br/>　　<br/>　　『喂樱木，那个真崎是从哪里冒出来的啊？』<br/>　　<br/>　　「诶？小帆吗？她啊……哈哈！说起来小三你别吓一跳哦，小帆是从天上掉下来的！」<br/>　　<br/>　　『哈哈樱木你真会说笑！从天上掉来的这种鬼话也有人信吗？』<br/>　　<br/>　　「小三你太过分了！本天才说的都是实话！！！」<br/>　　<br/>　　『樱木你干什么快放手！……好了好了我相信你就是啦……』<br/>　　<br/>　　三井揉着脖子暗想樱木发起狂来还真是不留情面啊…<br/>　　<br/>　　埋头跑向这边蹦起来挂上樱木脖子的红发女孩，爽气的笑声不输樱木：「嗨！小三！」<br/>　　<br/>　　『你好，真崎。』<br/>　　<br/>　　真崎的脚上穿着和岚一样的鞋子，所以……她们来自同样的地方。<br/>　　<br/>　　樱木是和当时的自己一样以为着来日方长吧。<br/>　　<br/>　　E<br/>　　<br/>　　三井仰躺在湘南海滩，涨潮淹没了大半个身子，又瞬间退去，带着腥咸湿意的衣裤粘在身上，证明着不是虚幻。<br/>　　<br/>　　“呵呵，这是我的报复哟，还不错吧？”最后的落款，“仙道彰”。<br/>　　<br/>　　『确实不好受啊……』三井叹口气，被别人掌控的人生吗？被时空相隔的恋人吗？这种滋味，一生体会一次就够了，日落月升，满目光华，『樱木他……呵，我还是别瞎操心了……』<br/>　　<br/>　　不知道什么时候就会被更改的人生轨迹，不知道会遇见谁、错过谁，不知道的一切却被他人所尽晓。<br/>　　<br/>　　明明想向左却不得不向右，明明很小心却不得不摔倒，明明很努力却不得不失意，被命运选中或者被命运玩弄的人吗？<br/>　　<br/>　　『哈啊！』三井大力伸了个懒腰，『那又怎么样呢？』<br/>　　<br/>　　无论换过多少故事背景，自己仍是作为三井寿的存在不是吗？这一点是绝对不会被改变的。<br/>　　<br/>　　既然是三井寿，怎么可以这么轻易认输呢？<br/>　　<br/>　　等着我哟，挣脱这束缚给你看！<br/>　　<br/>　　岚。<br/>　　<br/>　　——未知数——<br/>　　<br/>　　A<br/>　　<br/>　　所谓同人，绝对必须拥有无限可能。<br/>　　<br/>　　分类有耽美和言情，当然也有粮食属性。<br/>　　<br/>　　有虐，也有萌，会让人咬着牙拍桌大骂，也会让人笑出眼泪慢慢被治愈。<br/>　　<br/>　　三井寿在里面扮演着时轻时重时喜时悲的角色。<br/>　　<br/>　　有的他是他，也有的他不是他，还有的他不知道是不是他。<br/>　　<br/>　　B<br/>　　<br/>　　编故事的人换了一遭又一遭，翻开SD，那些少年仍燃烧着感动印刻在那年夏天。<br/>　　<br/>　　把“友情”、“努力”、“胜利”作为关键词的少年漫画永不过时。<br/>　　<br/>　　C<br/>　　<br/>　　这一次的故事三井寿只是打酱油的角色，所以他有很多空余时间在作者顾不到的地方做别的事情，比如打扫宿舍。<br/>　　<br/>　　『流川……岚？』<br/>　　<br/>　　然后他见到了那个储物盒。<br/>　　<br/>　　那段被一再遗忘又被一再记起的回忆和人。<br/>　　<br/>　　D<br/>　　<br/>　　如此反复着。<br/>　　<br/>　　直到——<br/>　　<br/>　　E<br/>　　<br/>　　新年钟声敲响，天空被烟花照亮，五彩斑斓。<br/>　　<br/>　　「三井君，恭喜您获得哆啦a梦杯迎新年幸运抽奖一等奖，请问您有什么愿望呢？」<br/>　　<br/>　　『请让我成为现实世界的人。』<br/>　　<br/>　　「做不到呢，这里必须有您的存在，否则故事无法继续呢～」<br/>　　<br/>　　『好了别卖萌了，确定做不到？』<br/>　　<br/>　　「那倒也不是，经过仙道君……哦就是你认识的那个仙道君的提醒，我已经研究出了新的道具。」<br/>　　<br/>　　『给我。』<br/>　　<br/>　　「关于使用期的问题……」<br/>　　<br/>　　『……』<br/>　　<br/>　　「嘿嘿别紧张，这道具是我个人的作品，不归时间委员会管制，所以……看你这么帅的份上，送你了！」<br/>　　<br/>　　『哟呵哦！太好了！』<br/>　　<br/>　　F<br/>　　<br/>　　三井寿拖着行李箱去XX大学报到。<br/>　　<br/>　　G<br/>　　<br/>　　再也联系不上过去的朋友，篮球队的也好铁男德男他们也好。<br/>　　<br/>　　H<br/>　　<br/>　　「诶，你好像那个SD里面的三井寿耶！」<br/>　　<br/>　　逐渐有人这样说。<br/>　　<br/>　　随处可见的SD相关产品。<br/>　　<br/>　　I<br/>　　<br/>　　「现在后悔还来得及哦。」<br/>　　<br/>　　——分岔路——<br/>　　<br/>　　A<br/>　　<br/>　　『诶？毕业的高中？……神奈川的湘北啊。』<br/>　　<br/>　　「别开玩笑了！」<br/>　　<br/>　　湘北已经是局限于二次元的存在了。<br/>　　<br/>　　『外号？……哈哈炎之男，我是炎之男三井寿！』<br/>　　<br/>　　「哎呦你入戏好深啊！」<br/>　　<br/>　　“三井寿”也有了特殊的定义，不再是单纯作为个体的存在的存在了。<br/>　　<br/>　　B<br/>　　<br/>　　会寂寞吧。<br/>　　<br/>　　每次翻开SD，都会有那么一点儿……寂寞呢。<br/>　　<br/>　　好吧，说“一点儿”不过是嘴硬而已。<br/>　　<br/>　　C<br/>　　<br/>　　『后悔？』<br/>　　<br/>　　「你啊真是身在福中不知福，有多少人求着我要穿越你知不知道？」<br/>　　<br/>　　『哈哈说大话小心时间委员会逮了你！诶？难不成你上面有人？再说了，反穿越不也照样流行？』<br/>　　<br/>　　「哎呦知识储备不错嘛三井君？」<br/>　　<br/>　　『呵，怎么说我都要配得上三井寿这三个字啊。』<br/>　　<br/>　　「这是我们最后一次交流的机会，错过就没有了哟！」<br/>　　<br/>　　『走吧走吧，我啊……是个标准的死心眼呢。』<br/>　　<br/>　　「不如改名叫三井死心眼子吧，诶，三井缺心眼子也不错哦～」<br/>　　<br/>　　『你才“子”！！！你全家都是“子”！！！』<br/>　　<br/>　　D<br/>　　<br/>　　不到最后一刻绝对不可以放弃希望。<br/>　　<br/>　　放弃的话，比赛就提前结束了呀。<br/>　　<br/>　　E<br/>　　<br/>　　时常想起那段光荣的岁月。<br/>　　<br/>　　短暂而辉煌。<br/>　　<br/>　　熠熠生辉。<br/>　　<br/>　　F<br/>　　<br/>　　篮球还是在打，队友没有那么夸张的天才却有同样张扬着的热情。<br/>　　<br/>　　春天赏樱花夏天吃西瓜，秋天枫叶变红冬天雪花满地。<br/>　　<br/>　　平凡，逐渐珍惜起来的每一段小时光。<br/>　　<br/>　　G<br/>　　<br/>　　31卷漫画延伸出的无限。<br/>　　<br/>　　和普通、琐碎、大同小异却不重复也无法重复的……无限。<br/>　　<br/>　　世界会有光。<br/>　　<br/>　　灿烂不分次元。<br/>　　<br/>　　F<br/>　　<br/>　　有无数个“三井寿”可以用来讲故事，作为鼓舞或者治愈（等）的存在。<br/>　　<br/>　　G<br/>　　<br/>　　「你知道他们把喜欢我的人叫做什么吗？……Mr.倒霉蛋……呵呵。」<br/>　　<br/>　　『Mr.倒霉蛋？哈哈……哈哈！！』<br/>　　<br/>　　那么不妨让这个“三井寿”作为Mr.倒霉蛋而存在吧。<br/>　　<br/>　　H<br/>　　<br/>　　「喂！三井我女朋友来看我了，点名的时候你帮我蒙混一下哈！」<br/>　　<br/>　　『别跑！近藤你这个重色轻友的混蛋！』<br/>　　<br/>　　I<br/>　　<br/>　　不是什么轰轰烈烈的救世主，下了球场也是普普通通的学生，会长大，会从少年变成大叔。<br/>　　<br/>　　只要还能打篮球，在哪里都可以。<br/>　　<br/>　　过去的“我”和现在的我，都要永不言弃地努力奋斗啊。<br/>　　<br/>　　永不言弃。<br/>　　<br/>　　我们一定会再见面。<br/>　　<br/>　　——岁月洗——<br/>　　<br/>　　A<br/>　　<br/>　　三井寿，21岁，大学毕业，就职于一家知名旅行社<br/>　　<br/>　　B<br/>　　<br/>　　三井寿，26岁，有了一家自己的小旅行社。<br/>　　<br/>　　「我说三井你是不是也该考虑解决解决个人问题？诶？难道你不喜欢女人？」<br/>　　<br/>　　『你再开这种玩笑，我不止揍你还会炒了你！』<br/>　　<br/>　　C<br/>　　<br/>　　三井寿，30岁，小小的旅行社已经变成了大大的旅行社，市场占有率不断攀升。<br/>　　<br/>　　「是不是受过什么心理创伤啊你？那么多好男孩好女孩你都看不上吗？」<br/>　　<br/>　　『明天不用来上班了。』<br/>　　<br/>　　「我知道错了社长大人请您一定原谅我啊！」<br/>　　<br/>　　D<br/>　　<br/>　　游客名单上有不止一个叶岚，但未曾有她。<br/>　　<br/>　　「啊……那个丫头？在她踏入神奈川之前，你是见不到她的，不管你怎么找都不可能成功的，就别白费劲了，这是忠告哟！」<br/>　　<br/>　　一无所获。<br/>　　<br/>　　不断地寻找过，只是一无所获。<br/>　　<br/>　　『别给我耍酷玩自由行啊，出国游给我找旅行社啊叶岚！岚……我快被憋坏了……』<br/>　　<br/>　　E<br/>　　<br/>　　三井寿，32岁，事业上总还算是成功。<br/>　　<br/>　　上班下班，每天还是会打球，也常常有不得不带上面具的应酬。<br/>　　<br/>　　频繁踏足湘南海，看着人头攒动，旺季蒸腾的热闹和淡季静谧的冷清。<br/>　　<br/>　　不再期待只有两个人的屋檐，或者在人来人往的街头回眸的邂逅，过了18岁、20岁、25岁、30岁，一直单身，本就少的浪漫细胞被消磨殆尽。<br/>　　<br/>　　那么这份所谓的等待和坚持会不会已经演变成了不服输的不愿放弃呢？<br/>　　<br/>　　有时候也会这么想。<br/>　　<br/>　　这么多年，那个曾经忘记又想起的她，还记得多少呢？<br/>　　<br/>　　当时的感觉，初恋吗？还记得多少呢？<br/>　　<br/>　　没有照片的话，还记得她的样子吗？<br/>　　<br/>　　声音呢？还能一下子听出来吗？<br/>　　<br/>　　F<br/>　　<br/>　　“闭上眼你会看见谁，睁开眼身边竟是谁。”<br/>　　<br/>　　耳机里想起的是她喜欢的陈奕迅。<br/>　　<br/>　　G<br/>　　<br/>　　『呵呵。』<br/>　　<br/>　　跨过30岁总该成熟了吧。<br/>　　<br/>　　不会不顾一切地拼命，但依旧保持着灼灼生气勇往直前。<br/>　　<br/>　　梦想没有尽头，坚持才有实现的可能。<br/>　　<br/>　　『等就等呗，这么多年下来了，不在乎多几年！』<br/>　　<br/>　　树的年轮一圈一圈增长，记录下的是简短而绵长的岁月。<br/>　　<br/>　　再也回不去的17岁，在未知的地方等你。<br/>　　<br/>　　H<br/>　　<br/>　　「哈！社长，统计结果出来了！今年我们的排名继续保持第一！」<br/>　　<br/>　　『哟呵！今天大家一起早退，我请大家喝酒庆祝！』<br/>　　<br/>　　「太棒了！」<br/>　　<br/>　　I<br/>　　<br/>　　三井寿，33岁，三井旅行社社长，全社上下一致好评。<br/>　　<br/>　　像学生时一起作弊的难兄难弟，也像球场上足以全心信任的队友，当然还是“跟着他有饭吃”的好社长。<br/>　　<br/>　　「2，三井寿和叶岚，相遇。」<br/>　　<br/>　　——转接机——<br/>　　<br/>　　A<br/>　　<br/>　　叶岚，20岁，她走运了。<br/>　　<br/>　　于是她穿越了，目的地是SD。<br/>　　<br/>　　B<br/>　　<br/>　　叶岚，依旧是20岁，她闯祸了。<br/>　　<br/>　　所以她被遣送了，返回地是三次元的家。<br/>　　<br/>　　C<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶叶岚你老老实实跟哥讲，是不是谈恋爱了？最近安静得不像话啊。”<br/>　　<br/>　　「去死。」<br/>　　<br/>　　她这样回答早两年被写进他们家户口本的叶玮晨。（你这丫头…！！<br/>　　<br/>　　D<br/>　　<br/>　　“学姐你真的谈恋爱了？不是说好了让你通知我的吗？对手是谁？我一定要打败他！”<br/>　　<br/>　　「和叶玮晨殉情吧你。」<br/>　　<br/>　　她这样回答未来的嫂子姜寂暄。（你才嫂子你全家嫂子！老子是和叶玮晨没有一毛钱关系！<br/>　　<br/>　　E<br/>　　<br/>　　“二岚子啊，你说你不发短信不聊Q，不打电话不出门，这恋爱是怎么谈的？比柏拉图还几何倍数柏拉图啊…”<br/>　　<br/>　　「拿着苏奕天一边儿玩去。」<br/>　　<br/>　　她这样回答室友兼死党的林星儿。（阿天快来让我拿一下先～<br/>　　<br/>　　F<br/>　　<br/>　　叶岚最近很不正常，买了一堆日语资料回来，时间表排的密密麻麻，所有人看死了她三分钟热度但是三个月过去没见一点松懈。<br/>　　<br/>　　这……实在是有够不正常！！<br/>　　<br/>　　恋爱了吧。而且对方绝对和11区有着莫大关系。<br/>　　<br/>　　集体同意该推论。<br/>　　<br/>　　问题是……什么时候的事？成天在眼皮底下的人通过什么方式能不着痕迹地开展一段绝对不平常的恋爱？<br/>　　<br/>　　由于当事人口风甚紧，至今一无所获。<br/>　　<br/>　　G<br/>　　<br/>　　叶岚，21岁，叶玮晨开始着手准备给她相亲。<br/>　　<br/>　　“这太早了吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“有胆子找叶岚的人你以为有几个？现在找绝对不早。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我啊！我愿意娶学姐！”<br/>　　<br/>　　「我建议哥嫂一起去死好了。」<br/>　　<br/>　　H<br/>　　<br/>　　叶岚，23岁，收拾行李第二天飞日本。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你不是说打死不找旅行社的吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　「但是这家旅行社叫“三井”旅行社啊！还有SD豪华旅行套餐啊，不止去原型地观光，而且参团就送漫画和球衣耶！我打赌他们社长一定是三井命，嘿嘿，不支持一下怎么行呢是不是啊？」<br/>　　<br/>　　“随便你。”<br/>　　<br/>　　I<br/>　　<br/>　　正准备从东京出发去神奈川，却地震了。<br/>　　<br/>　　珍爱生命远离海边。<br/>　　<br/>　　「不是吧？……姐姐我要去湘南看海啊混蛋！！」<br/>　　<br/>　　——落地后——<br/>　　<br/>　　A<br/>　　<br/>　　“叶岚你赶快回来！爸妈担心的不得了你不知道啊？！”<br/>　　<br/>　　「不行！不行！！不行！！！我不去一趟神奈川不走一回湘南死不瞑目啊！」<br/>　　<br/>　　“你……注意安全，没钱说。”<br/>　　<br/>　　「知道了，别担心啦，我可是很厉害的呢～」<br/>　　<br/>　　B<br/>　　<br/>　　安全第一是王道。<br/>　　<br/>　　一同飞来的人又一同飞了回去，叶岚当然是例外的那个。<br/>　　<br/>　　她晃着腿坐在三井旅行社东京分社大厅，笑眯眯地问导游：「诶，偶遇自然灾害的话有没有赔钱啊？」<br/>　　<br/>　　导游人很好，带她到处玩，看见面会参加同人会，在池袋扫货到手软腿软。<br/>　　<br/>　　「啊！这回大破财！完了完了！」<br/>　　<br/>　　“叶桑你难道不知道？”<br/>　　<br/>　　「什么？」<br/>　　<br/>　　“名叫叶岚的腐女所有ACG相关的花销，都记我们社长账上。”<br/>　　<br/>　　「这么好？你们社长真是好人！」<br/>　　<br/>　　C<br/>　　<br/>　　懒得计算时间，关注着新闻，每天走走停停，倒是悠哉。<br/>　　<br/>　　「话说你们社长大人是三井命吧？“叶岚”是他的什么人啊？能爱屋及乌到这种程度？我越来越好奇了耶！」<br/>　　<br/>　　制定出SD专线的人，对叶岚有着特殊感情的人，是一个名叫三井寿的人。<br/>　　<br/>　　「真巧啊……」<br/>　　<br/>　　D<br/>　　<br/>　　终于。<br/>　　<br/>　　E<br/>　　<br/>　　努力地跑着。<br/>　　<br/>　　马尾在脑后大幅度地摇晃，流海被风吹出奇怪的造型，脚被石子隔得有点疼。<br/>　　<br/>　　但依旧。<br/>　　<br/>　　依旧努力地奔跑着。<br/>　　<br/>　　坐火车去传说中的湘南海，然后用尽所有力气，沿着海岸线不断奔跑。<br/>　　<br/>　　叶岚像个疯子一样狂奔，腥咸的海风灌进身体吹出酸涩甜蜜的眼泪。<br/>　　<br/>　　E<br/>　　<br/>　　突然停住脚步，反应两秒钟，收敛着小碎步竞走。<br/>　　<br/>　　撞到了谁，心里急着离开头也没抬。<br/>　　<br/>　　「对不起对不起！」<br/>　　<br/>　　推开，继续快速挪步。<br/>　　<br/>　　F<br/>　　<br/>　　「哈啊——」<br/>　　<br/>　　叶岚哭丧着脸看着一片艳红的裤子，觉得自己真是得瑟过头衰到家了。<br/>　　<br/>　　捂着肚子卷缩在宾馆的床上，面色惨白，瑟瑟发抖。<br/>　　<br/>　　好不容易睡着，梦见那一年的那些人，不知不觉眼泪浸湿了枕头。<br/>　　<br/>　　G<br/>　　<br/>　　想吃寿司……想吃烤鱿鱼……想吃豚骨拉面……<br/>　　<br/>　　天刚蒙蒙亮，叶岚就昏昏沉沉地踢啦着拖鞋出门觅食。<br/>　　<br/>　　然后。<br/>　　<br/>　　“哟小姐要不要和我们一起玩玩？”<br/>　　<br/>　　「玩你个头啊！」<br/>　　<br/>　　用最后的一点力气打倒了寻衅者，她抱着双膝蹲在墙角，紧紧地咬着嘴唇，好疼……好疼……<br/>　　<br/>　　病痛让心光速地脆弱。<br/>　　<br/>　　H<br/>　　<br/>　　我听见遥远时空中你的声音，飘渺的近乎绝望。<br/>　　<br/>　　可是。<br/>　　<br/>　　不要绝望，就算走到尽头也不要绝望。<br/>　　<br/>　　冲破层层桎梏，你这样对我说。<br/>　　<br/>　　I<br/>　　<br/>　　『又打架了？』<br/>　　<br/>　　「你……你管……！」<br/>　　<br/>　　——我爱你——<br/>　　<br/>　　A<br/>　　<br/>　　小红帽看见了最疼爱她的奶奶，然后她们一起飞向了天堂。<br/>　　<br/>　　B<br/>　　<br/>　　摊开在眼前的手掌上有深深浅浅的茧子，抬起头，看见了不可思议的你。<br/>　　<br/>　　做梦吧。<br/>　　<br/>　　一定是在做梦。<br/>　　<br/>　　ASICS球鞋，红色14号球衣，下巴上若隐若现的痕迹，墨蓝短碎。<br/>　　<br/>　　「你……cosplay？」<br/>　　<br/>　　C<br/>　　<br/>　　她软塌塌地倒进他怀里，他的手穿过她的发，跨越时空终于握住的温暖。<br/>　　<br/>　　路灯还没有熄灭，混着清晨的辉光，他背着她，短短的路程和长长的思念。<br/>　　<br/>　　『我们结婚吧。』<br/>　　<br/>　　「好啊。」<br/>　　<br/>　　D<br/>　　<br/>　　最近常常做这样的梦。<br/>　　<br/>　　梦见我们在一起，走回家的路。<br/>　　<br/>　　今天的梦特别真实呢。<br/>　　<br/>　　瘦削却十足踏实的后背，掺杂着柠檬香的汗水，看见领口下的锁骨，男人独有的性感。<br/>　　<br/>　　「喂，三儿……」<br/>　　<br/>　　『嗯？』<br/>　　<br/>　　「喜欢你。我好喜欢你。」<br/>　　<br/>　　『呵呵。』<br/>　　<br/>　　「笑什么？」<br/>　　<br/>　　E<br/>　　<br/>　　简单的三个字，为什么一直无法说出口？<br/>　　<br/>　　天空渐蓝，听见风吹过耳边，熟悉的你的气息。<br/>　　<br/>　　此去经年的，始终羞涩而纯粹的……<br/>　　<br/>　　F<br/>　　<br/>　　『岚。』<br/>　　<br/>　　「客套话我不听啊。」<br/>　　<br/>　　『我爱你。』<br/>　　<br/>　　G<br/>　　<br/>　　这个梦，真美好呀……<br/>　　<br/>　　H<br/>　　<br/>　　柔软舒适的大床，深深地埋进去，滚一圈，好爽！<br/>　　<br/>　　糟了！<br/>　　<br/>　　「我的裤子啊！！……没弄到床上吧？……天呐要不要赔钱啊！！」<br/>　　<br/>　　I<br/>　　<br/>　　顿时清醒起来，打开柜子拿出换洗的衣裤冲进卫生间。<br/>　　<br/>　　『一点儿没变呢……岚。』<br/>　　<br/>　　「谁在外面？！」<br/>　　<br/>　　必须要打马赛克的造型，她傻傻地站在那里，定定地看着他，掐一把脸。<br/>　　<br/>　　相似度99%。<br/>　　<br/>　　J<br/>　　<br/>　　『我碰巧也中了哆啦a梦迎新年幸运抽奖一等奖。』<br/>　　<br/>　　「所以……？」<br/>　　<br/>　　『所以。』<br/>　　<br/>　　K<br/>　　<br/>　　所以。<br/>　　<br/>　　好久不见，甚为想念。<br/>　　<br/>　　这一次，绝对不要放你离开。<br/>　　<br/>　　——大笨蛋——<br/>　　<br/>　　A<br/>　　<br/>　　Impossible。<br/>　　<br/>　　I'm possible。<br/>　　<br/>　　B<br/>　　<br/>　　无法用简单的不可思议来形容概括。<br/>　　<br/>　　三井，三井寿。<br/>　　<br/>　　从18岁到33岁增长的成熟和不改的桀骜。<br/>　　<br/>　　我们之间，绕了一大圈，终于又回到了彼此的身边。<br/>　　<br/>　　C<br/>　　<br/>　　「呃——恭喜啊。」<br/>　　<br/>　　『你不应该先尖叫然后捂着胸跑进卫生间吗？』<br/>　　<br/>　　「诶？……啊！！！！！」<br/>　　<br/>　　D<br/>　　<br/>　　收拾好自己，然后打开水龙头慢慢洗着弄脏的裤子，絮絮叨叨地抱怨着做女人真麻烦。<br/>　　<br/>　　抬起头看见镜子里的自己，转过身看见磨砂玻璃门外朦胧的他的影子。<br/>　　<br/>　　眼泪就这样流下来。<br/>　　<br/>　　E<br/>　　<br/>　　『别哭啊笨蛋。』<br/>　　<br/>　　「可是人家高兴嘛！」<br/>　　<br/>　　F<br/>　　<br/>　　背靠着背，感受着彼此的体温。<br/>　　<br/>　　这是真的吧。<br/>　　<br/>　　这是真的吧。<br/>　　<br/>　　这是真的吧。<br/>　　<br/>　　「这是……真的吧？」<br/>　　<br/>　　『真的。』<br/>　　<br/>　　G<br/>　　<br/>　　他没有说，她也就没有问。<br/>　　<br/>　　她没有问，他也就没有说。<br/>　　<br/>　　那些细枝末节的寂寞是不是也曾像野兽要吞噬黎明？<br/>　　<br/>　　不懂得幸福该如何开始，只懂得努力和坚持才能成就拥有。<br/>　　<br/>　　迎来破晓那一刻，终于相信坚持是对的。<br/>　　<br/>　　那么，在未必一帆风顺的以后……<br/>　　<br/>　　不如我们同甘共苦。<br/>　　<br/>　　H<br/>　　<br/>　　「笨蛋……我喜欢的人啊……真是宇宙第一的大笨蛋！！」<br/>　　<br/>　　『谁叫我倒霉地被你喜欢还更倒霉地也喜欢了你呢？』<br/>　　<br/>　　我们之间，越难得才越值得。<br/>　　<br/>　　——海平面——<br/>　　<br/>　　A<br/>　　<br/>　　『我说你啊还真麻烦……』<br/>　　<br/>　　「嘿嘿，做好觉悟吧三儿，我可是赖定你了！」<br/>　　<br/>　　B<br/>　　<br/>　　记得那时候她频繁地使用“每个月总有那么几天”的万能借口完全不管逻辑与否。<br/>　　<br/>　　三井冲了一杯红糖水递给她，拍拍她的头，很是幸灾乐祸。<br/>　　<br/>　　叶岚撇一下嘴，低头一口一口吹着杯子里的水，吹着吹着就笑了。<br/>　　<br/>　　重逢在最狼狈的时刻，你没有后悔实在是太好了。<br/>　　<br/>　　C<br/>　　<br/>　　余震来袭，两个人躲进生命三角，互相微笑，很平静。<br/>　　<br/>　　『胆子真大啊你，不怕海啸？』<br/>　　<br/>　　「我这不是等啸过了才来的吗？」<br/>　　<br/>　　总有些哭笑不得。<br/>　　<br/>　　「你呢？」<br/>　　<br/>　　『只要能来，我都来。』<br/>　　<br/>　　感动得乱七八糟。<br/>　　<br/>　　D<br/>　　<br/>　　「对了你有看武林外传吗？」<br/>　　<br/>　　『有啊，在网上看的。』<br/>　　<br/>　　记得那会儿心情很好或者很不好的时候总是会在一起讲武林外传，他喜欢老白她中意秀才。他还说要带她回家见妈妈。<br/>　　<br/>　　再聊起，三井轻松转换的标准普通话和东北口让叶岚张大嘴久久何不拢。<br/>　　<br/>　　「你……你故意的！你就是故意招人哭对不对？对不对！」<br/>　　<br/>　　『对啊，你骗我骗那么惨，我就要让你好好哭回来才解气。』<br/>　　<br/>　　被阳光照亮的脸，神采飞扬。<br/>　　<br/>　　E<br/>　　<br/>　　武林外传里说，如果一个人让我感激，我可以把命给他，如果一个人让我感动，我就把自己给他。<br/>　　<br/>　　F<br/>　　<br/>　　这波余震并不猛，很快就过去了。<br/>　　<br/>　　坐在三井的车上他们一起去了神奈川县立镰仓高校。<br/>　　<br/>　　不自觉的静默。<br/>　　<br/>　　「我觉得现在的气氛不太吉利。」<br/>　　<br/>　　『那就笑一笑啊笨蛋。』<br/>　　<br/>　　「嘿嘿！」<br/>　　<br/>　　『真难看啊。』<br/>　　<br/>　　他和她一起摆出永不过时的剪刀手，按下快门。<br/>　　<br/>　　「要幸福哟，米娜桑。要幸福哟，仙道。」<br/>　　<br/>　　『这个要看作者心情吧？对了你没事收那么多虐我的文干嘛？』<br/>　　<br/>　　「哎哟，三儿你还怨念这个呢？我现在看的可全是甜文，很甜很甜甜到糖尿病那种哦！」<br/>　　<br/>　　『我又是在下面的那个吧？』<br/>　　<br/>　　「呵、呵呵……」<br/>　　<br/>　　G<br/>　　<br/>　　下过雨的晴天划过一道彩虹，谁说蝴蝶飞不过沧海。<br/>　　<br/>　　「3，三井寿和叶岚，陪伴。」<br/>　　<br/>　　——连续剧——<br/>　　<br/>　　A<br/>　　<br/>　　时冷时热的天气，花粉症或者流感都是高发期。<br/>　　<br/>　　「阿嚏！」<br/>　　<br/>　　三井家的沙发很软，上面乱七八糟堆满了揉成团的纸巾，叶岚一边翻着新买的漫画一边打喷嚏。<br/>　　<br/>　　想着一定要加油活力起来，但似乎无论如何也打不起劲呢。<br/>　　<br/>　　B<br/>　　<br/>　　因为地震海啸等不可抗力引发的一系列后效应，总之最近旅行社很清闲没错了。<br/>　　<br/>　　所以三井早早地就回家了，打开门就看见一边打喷嚏一边打哈欠的叶岚满脸菜色，觉得好玩于是很自然地笑了，轻轻一个毛栗子打上去：『嘿！干嘛呢？』<br/>　　<br/>　　「三儿啊……我突然意识到我们之间吧……神迹般地冲破了次元对吧？但还有一个很严肃的问题……」<br/>　　<br/>　　『还能有什么问题啊？说出来一起解决了。』<br/>　　<br/>　　「就是……那个……难道你一点儿都没有意识我们是异国恋吗？」<br/>　　<br/>　　『诶？』<br/>　　<br/>　　C<br/>　　<br/>　　那样的不可能都成为了可能，于是以为只要再见面就等于不分开。<br/>　　<br/>　　但现实并没有那么单纯。<br/>　　<br/>　　有一种名叫地理距离的东西长到足以阻隔无间的心有灵犀。<br/>　　<br/>　　所以……<br/>　　<br/>　　D<br/>　　<br/>　　「你有说过我们结婚的吧？呐，我这不是逼婚啊……就是说我再不回去的话我们家爸妈肯定会要我好看的所以我必须回去并且会在短期内完成……于是吧……你有空的话……」<br/>　　<br/>　　『什么时候变得婆婆妈妈的了？嗯？』<br/>　　<br/>　　E<br/>　　<br/>　　能被阻隔的爱就是未达标。<br/>　　<br/>　　体会过那样不知所谓的错过和无法诉说的独自等待，但依然没有放弃。<br/>　　<br/>　　所以现在，一瞬的考虑时间都不需要。<br/>　　<br/>　　F<br/>　　<br/>　　『你先跟我回去见我们家爸妈，我再跟你回去见……嗯，还是我们家爸妈……』<br/>　　<br/>　　「噗！」<br/>　　<br/>　　G<br/>　　<br/>　　果然啊。<br/>　　<br/>　　和三井寿的决心比起来……<br/>　　<br/>　　犹豫是耻辱。<br/>　　<br/>　　H<br/>　　<br/>　　三井家之行意外的顺利。<br/>　　<br/>　　顺利的让叶岚禁不住想莫非是主角光环再现？<br/>　　<br/>　　I<br/>　　<br/>　　「三儿啊……我有点自信心膨胀了耶！」<br/>　　<br/>　　『那是因为我准备工作做得充分。』<br/>　　<br/>　　「是啊，你还顺带准备了六块腹肌！」<br/>　　<br/>　　『放心吧我是不会打女人的。』<br/>　　<br/>　　「噗！」<br/>　　<br/>　　——所谓坑——<br/>　　<br/>　　A。<br/>　　<br/>　　这是怎样一件坑人的事情呢？<br/>　　<br/>　　三井花了那么多年终于说溜了中国话，结果叶爸爸说“普通话？我最讨厌！”<br/>　　<br/>　　傲娇也要有点限度啊大叔！实在是太想吐槽了！<br/>　　<br/>　　却是“父母在不远行”。这是从懂事开始就约好了的。<br/>　　<br/>　　B<br/>　　<br/>　　「我反正是个宅也不喜欢到处跑啦！」她这样说，垂下眼，「可是……我不想勉强你……」<br/>　　<br/>　　『你够了吧，这个时候还说这些？你的觉悟到哪里去了？』他捏下她的脸，『再说男人疼爱自己的女人天经地义，对吧？』<br/>　　<br/>　　「喂，这会引发婆媳矛盾的吧？」<br/>　　<br/>　　『拜托，你难道没看见他们俩多享受二人世界吗？干嘛非要打扰他们呢？』<br/>　　<br/>　　C<br/>　　<br/>　　“工作呢？”还想要这样问。<br/>　　<br/>　　但是知道你一定会继续着那样温柔的让我心安理得地接受你的付出。<br/>　　<br/>　　所以才问不出口吧。<br/>　　<br/>　　常常会想“其实我哪里配得上你呢？明明就是无限制拖后腿吧”或者“干脆不要遇见好了，那样你肯定会更好。”<br/>　　<br/>　　但最后还是忍不住把“人都是自私的呢”摆在第一位，遇见你的我很幸福，和你一起的我很幸福，所以我想和你遇见，我想和你在一起。<br/>　　<br/>　　拖累你了，真是对不起呢。<br/>　　<br/>　　D<br/>　　<br/>　　于是乎，收拾行装，即日起程。<br/>　　<br/>　　E<br/>　　<br/>　　握在一起的手，轻压上肩头的脑袋，闭上眼睛美梦一场，睁开眼睛美梦成真。<br/>　　<br/>　　飞机行云，万米高空中，照样脚踏实地。<br/>　　<br/>　　F<br/>　　<br/>　　「来我介绍一下，这是哥哥叶玮晨，嫂子姜寂暄，损友林星儿，这是……我家旦那，三井寿。」<br/>　　<br/>　　突然变换的称呼让三井愣了楞，然后有种少年时的心花怒放，伸出手：『初次见面，请多关照。』<br/>　　<br/>　　接机三人组目瞪口呆，三井……寿！叶岚她居然真的有本事找到相似度99%的三井寿！<br/>　　<br/>　　世界之大，无奇不有。<br/>　　<br/>　　——少时风——<br/>　　<br/>　　A<br/>　　<br/>　　“叶岚你有没有搞错？这么久才回来就不要说，居然还带了个……日本人？你是日本人吧？……居然还带了个日本人回来说要结婚？！胆儿肥了是吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　「什么？我没听错吧？叶玮晨这是你的台词吗？好了别装了乖乖站在我这边。」<br/>　　<br/>　　B<br/>　　<br/>　　“这就是学姐喜欢的人？不就是比我高比我壮比我帅比我有气质比我成熟，剩下也没啥比我强了吧？还是学姐你就是喜欢外国人？我30岁的时候也能有这风度的！学姐你为什么要舍近求远？”<br/>　　<br/>　　「刨去你说的也没剩下什么了吧？姜寂暄我警告你，再说这种话我一拳把你打成烧饼信不信？乖哈，听姐话，别闹。」<br/>　　<br/>　　C<br/>　　<br/>　　“这个人……长得像三井寿，声音像三井寿，性格像三井寿，经历也像三井寿，连名字都叫三井寿……你确定他不是三井寿？”<br/>　　<br/>　　「他就是三井寿。哎哟星儿你是不是很羡慕啊？嘿嘿！」<br/>　　<br/>　　D<br/>　　<br/>　　不费吹灰之力拢来援军三名还顺便鉴定了臭皮匠之间深厚友情的叶岚每人拍一下肩膀，任重道远。<br/>　　<br/>　　四个人聚在一起悉悉索索讨论出了基本作战方案。<br/>　　<br/>　　作为男主角的三井寿骤然觉得他们不靠谱。<br/>　　<br/>　　E<br/>　　<br/>　　『我还以为谈判呢，怎么直接上手偷户口本？』<br/>　　<br/>　　「谈判的成功率是5%，保守估计耗时3年，先斩后奏成功率95%，3天搞定，你自己选好了。」<br/>　　<br/>　　『那我还是选后面那个吧。』<br/>　　<br/>　　F<br/>　　<br/>　　拥挤的公交车上几乎没有落脚地，真是到哪里人都这么多。<br/>　　<br/>　　三井微皱着眉头，旁边叶岚不停地打着喷嚏。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你确定要娶这丫头？”叶玮晨捅捅三井的胳膊，眉头皱的更深，“闪婚不可靠啊，现在后悔还来得及，要是领证了再后悔，她把你削成人棍都有可能！”<br/>　　<br/>　　「说什么呐？！」虽然被挤得七荤八素，叶岚还是反应很敏捷地用上了樱木的以眼杀人，「毒哑你哦！」<br/>　　<br/>　　『哈哈！』三井没忍住笑出来，『行了你们别在这里搞笑了，一下子把我的年龄层又拉下来了啊喂！』<br/>　　<br/>　　G<br/>　　<br/>　　三十而立。<br/>　　<br/>　　是所谓人格自立、学识自立、事业自立的年龄。<br/>　　<br/>　　但这与轻松愉快没大没小时常傻缺的生活态度并不冲突。<br/>　　<br/>　　就像那时候爱摆学长架子却被说成最没学长样子的三井寿，现在的三井寿也会说“我可是比你们这几个小鬼高上几个档次的大人”其实早就融进了他们之间无差别。<br/>　　<br/>　　青春当然可以和年龄无关。<br/>　　<br/>　　——颜文字——<br/>　　<br/>　　A<br/>　　<br/>　　“学姐夫你千万不要手下留情哟！……对了1 on 1别用三分球耍赖，你和……哦不是你，三井和流川枫那次1 on 1我可看过，会有所防备的，眼角也能看见你踩线！”<br/>　　<br/>　　『你这个小子真是的……看在你叫我学姐夫的份上，就教你两招好了！』<br/>　　<br/>　　三井解开衬衫两颗扣子，卷起袖子，摆好防守姿势。<br/>　　<br/>　　姜寂暄先攻，虽然个子不高，但动作相当灵活，球风和宫城很像。<br/>　　<br/>　　几回合下来还是三井明显占上风，对方的男孩儿擦一把汗，眼睛里不服输的倔强是三井熟悉的执着。<br/>　　<br/>　　倒真是很久没有如此畅快地打篮球了，这里的天和神奈川的天有什么不同呢？<br/>　　<br/>　　B<br/>　　<br/>　　「啊！叶玮晨你快来！出大事啦！！你男人和我男人搅在一块啦！！」<br/>　　<br/>　　『……岚你怎么还是这个样子……』<br/>　　<br/>　　打完球很自然地坐在长椅上休息，休息的时候很自然地喝水，不过如此，就这么简单地重燃了某人的腐魂。<br/>　　<br/>　　于是收到了这样的劝告“现在后悔真的还来得及”以及这样的宣战“只要你退出，我一定能追到学姐”。<br/>　　<br/>　　说话的两个人被叶岚一手一个拖到巷子里打成了包子。<br/>　　<br/>　　C<br/>　　<br/>　　15岁，明知道伤没有好，还是自欺欺人地回去球场，比起对篮球的爱，更多的原因或许是争强好胜的少年心，后来那伤让三井寿离开球场两年。<br/>　　<br/>　　看不清自己，那时的他看不清自己，所谓的自尊变成了绊脚石。<br/>　　<br/>　　不过幸好回来的时候还年轻，还有很多时间补回那两年的流逝，而那两年结识了铁男他们，有了新的血性，就凭这，那也不是该被后悔的两年。<br/>　　<br/>　　尽管现在已经不可能再和他们一起飙车一起喝酒一起打架。<br/>　　<br/>　　D<br/>　　<br/>　　『我说岚你真不怕我后悔？』<br/>　　<br/>　　「可以啊，你后悔的话，那我就赔你16年，加上利息50年，收不完不准走。」<br/>　　<br/>　　『强买强卖啊你？！』<br/>　　<br/>　　「我就这德行，不服气打我呀！」<br/>　　<br/>　　『好了，说过我不打女人的。』<br/>　　<br/>　　「嘿！」<br/>　　<br/>　　E<br/>　　<br/>　　17岁，“我想打篮球”，不再欺骗自己，放下所有骄傲回到球队，一生一次最炽热的夏天。<br/>　　<br/>　　还有看清楚对方所有缺点却依旧投身进去的初恋。<br/>　　<br/>　　从最开始就没给自己留有后悔的余地。<br/>　　<br/>　　否则今天也不会站在这里。<br/>　　<br/>　　见过坏的，才格外珍惜好的不是吗？<br/>　　<br/>　　F<br/>　　<br/>　　『必须要值回票价才行是不是？』<br/>　　<br/>　　「诶？」<br/>　　<br/>　　『你要一直被我喜欢，记住了吧？』<br/>　　<br/>　　「嗯！」<br/>　　<br/>　　G<br/>　　<br/>　　笑是最美的妆容。<br/>　　<br/>　　——凡人歌——<br/>　　<br/>　　A<br/>　　<br/>　　三井其实并不怎么了解事情始末，当初他们几个密谋雷声那么大结果也没下几滴雨，带着偷出来的户口本去登了记，开心之余顺便看场通宵电影，吃完早饭就接到叶玮晨电话说妥妥儿的。<br/>　　<br/>　　『怎么回事？』<br/>　　<br/>　　「搞定不解释！」<br/>　　<br/>　　『我觉得你还是解释一下啊喂！』<br/>　　<br/>　　B<br/>　　<br/>　　就这样，叶岚名正言顺地搬进了三井的公寓，也没有开派对彻夜狂欢，他们只是在一起看SD。<br/>　　<br/>　　那是过去、现在和以后的珍藏。<br/>　　<br/>　　C<br/>　　<br/>　　『哈啊——』<br/>　　<br/>　　「哈啊——」<br/>　　<br/>　　拉开窗帘，迎着旭日，打哈欠伸懒腰相视一笑。<br/>　　<br/>　　随即皱眉再大笑，保持口气清新很重要。<br/>　　<br/>　　D<br/>　　<br/>　　三井忙着在这座城市成立分社，叶岚重归朝九晚五。<br/>　　<br/>　　依旧是普通的社会人之一。<br/>　　<br/>　　因为旅行而积压下的工作迫使他们不得不加班加班再加班，天天忙得头大。<br/>　　<br/>　　E<br/>　　<br/>　　「啊！……累死了……」<br/>　　<br/>　　『我回来了。啊？已经睡了？……好吧……』<br/>　　<br/>　　这样下去绝对不是原本设定的剧情，二人世界的时间没道理还没开始就不见了呀！<br/>　　<br/>　　F<br/>　　<br/>　　「旦那sama！」<br/>　　<br/>　　『把工作辞了，我养你！』<br/>　　<br/>　　「让我如何不爱你！muma！」<br/>　　<br/>　　『你果真是个米虫！』<br/>　　<br/>　　「我就是米虫耶！」<br/>　　<br/>　　G<br/>　　<br/>　　这就是叶岚如何成功二次就业获得米虫职务的故事。<br/>　　<br/>　　这就是三井寿如何遇人不淑被人一再坑害的故事。<br/>　　<br/>　　H<br/>　　<br/>　　「明天社区3 V 3篮球赛，你和玮晨、寂暄一队，我已经报名了！」<br/>　　<br/>　　『这阵子忙得都没时间打球，哈，一想到比赛我又有干劲了！』<br/>　　<br/>　　「大叔到时候别欺负高中生哦！」<br/>　　<br/>　　『你说谁是大叔哈？！』<br/>　　<br/>　　「都33岁了，叔一下有什么了不起的！我都阿姨很久了～」<br/>　　<br/>　　『该是岚婶才对！』<br/>　　<br/>　　I<br/>　　<br/>　　这只是一个从神奇归为平凡的故事。<br/>　　<br/>　　——省略号——<br/>　　<br/>　　A<br/>　　<br/>　　「……唔……嗯……呜呜……嗯……」<br/>　　<br/>　　『够了吧！吃个西瓜需要发出这种声音吗？！』<br/>　　<br/>　　「你独裁啊！吃西瓜不发出声音哪还有乐趣吗？！」<br/>　　<br/>　　『关键是你的声音都能和硬盘里的比了……』<br/>　　<br/>　　「噗！」<br/>　　<br/>　　B<br/>　　<br/>　　拥有了情感附加值的无意之举会演变成活生生的诱惑也不足为奇。<br/>　　<br/>　　窗外栀子开得正好，晚风清香。<br/>　　<br/>　　『给我闭嘴！』<br/>　　<br/>　　「老是用感叹号你不累啊？」<br/>　　<br/>　　『别吃什么西瓜了，让我吃了你好了！』<br/>　　<br/>　　「啊喂！」<br/>　　<br/>　　一寸、一寸，融为一体。<br/>　　<br/>　　渐渐地，也贱贱地。<br/>　　<br/>　　C<br/>　　<br/>　　此处省略（……）字。<br/>　　<br/>　　D<br/>　　<br/>　　跨越时空，我们在一起。<br/>　　<br/>　　F<br/>　　<br/>　　『所以你能不能不要当着我的面和她们讨论三攻三受的问题啊？』<br/>　　<br/>　　「看你的球赛去！」<br/>　　<br/>　　G<br/>　　<br/>　　这只是一个很狗血的穿越故事。<br/>　　<br/>　　不待续，但未完。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>这篇正文被我锁了很久，但是由于最近的一系列事件吧，我的心态上有了一点改变，“再卑微的人生，都有留下痕迹的权利”，所以就又把这篇翻了出来，抱歉，让这里成为了我的垃圾场。<br/>怎么说呢，我对叶岚这个角色真的是又爱又恨，因为实在有太多我个人的特质在里面了，大概就是“太想要被爱，却又深知不配吧”（笑</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　「01，这是一个穿越比吃饭还频繁的年代，请相信梦想终将照进现实。」<br/>　　<br/>　　“时光机，任意门，竹蜻蜓，缩小灯，听说这些在你们那个年代很受欢迎，那么，幸运的21世纪女孩，你想要什么？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我要穿越去slam dunk，灌篮高手，篮球飞人，男儿当入樽，谢谢，好心的三十二世纪同志。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“好的，我们为您准备的道具是「可以进入故事的鞋子」，用期一年，使用说明将于三分钟后发送到您的书桌抽屉，请及时领取。”<br/>　　<br/>　　我叫叶岚。<br/>　　<br/>　　20岁，属性宅腐。<br/>　　<br/>　　刚刚中了“哆啦A梦迎新年”幸运大转盘一等奖。<br/>　　<br/>　　“哈哈！这次一定气死叶玮晨！让你说我只会脑补！姐姐我现在就要穿越了！”我捧着鞋子乐不可支，想起叶玮晨即将扭曲的表情就暗爽到不行。<br/>　　<br/>　　叶玮晨乃家中长男，和我的关系是兄妹，为人……不怎么好说。<br/>　　<br/>　　实则一介酱油君。<br/>　　<br/>　　于是，关于此人略过不提。<br/>　　<br/>　　“现在登记一下您为自己选择的角色。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“流川岚，就是那个流川枫的姐姐。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“好的，我们马上为您修改数据，请您确保阅读并了解使用说明后再进行穿越，另外，注意保密。”<br/>　　<br/>　　这样的话……<br/>　　<br/>　　不就不能在叶玮晨面前得瑟看他五官紧急集合了吗？！<br/>　　<br/>　　……算了，我自个儿美也挺好的，还省的他说我妄想过度又做思想工作……<br/>　　<br/>　　“我保证不主动透露。”定定神，我说。<br/>　　<br/>　　“祝您旅途愉快，再见。”<br/>　　<br/>　　两分钟后，我在抽屉里翻出了说明书。<br/>　　<br/>　　迫不及待地填饱肚子，养足精神，找出漫画书，穿上鞋子小心翼翼地踩了上去。<br/>　　<br/>　　没有时空分裂的疼痛或者天旋地转，我轻轻松松落地，站稳，环顾四周。<br/>　　<br/>　　贴在墙上的NBA海报，搭在椅背上的深蓝色卫衣，和摆在床头的全家福，慈祥的父亲温柔的母亲，呆萌的弟弟和傻笑的我。<br/>　　<br/>　　这里是神奈川县横滨市光吾町5番2号、流川家、我选择的寄居地。<br/>　　<br/>　　已知设定是，父母工作在外，弟弟流川枫即将去湘北高中就读，目前暑假中。<br/>　　<br/>　　而我——顺理成章改名为「流川岚」——不明原因休学中。<br/>　　<br/>　　没错这些设定是我的主意，毕竟是主角嘛，派点福利没什么问题的啦！<br/>　　<br/>　　看着那些可亲又可敬的摆设，我情不自禁地张大了嘴巴久久何不拢，多年来的脑补，今天终于变成现实了！<br/>　　<br/>　　这里是……<br/>　　<br/>　　是……<br/>　　<br/>　　流川枫的房间啊！<br/>　　<br/>　　兴奋之下一个飞跃蹦到柔软的大床上抱着枕头左右翻滚，乐得一口气喘不过来，笑容就僵在了脸上……<br/>　　<br/>　　——流川枫！<br/>　　<br/>　　在我眼前逐渐放大清晰的帅到惊天动地的脸……<br/>　　<br/>　　是那个传说中的流川枫啊！<br/>　　<br/>　　“hi～～～”我愣愣地冲他摆摆手，一时说不出话，“流……流川枫！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“……把床整好再走。”他把手里的篮球放在墙角，脱下已经被汗水湿透的运动背心，扭头看了我一会儿，好像故意沉下声，“姐，你嘴角有饭粒。”<br/>　　<br/>　　下意识地咽了口唾沫，这小子上半身线条真漂亮！<br/>　　<br/>　　那精致漂亮到不像话的脸和清冽迷人的声线，活生生地就在眼前，他跟我说话了，他叫我「姐」了！<br/>　　<br/>　　……我……<br/>　　<br/>　　我骄傲啊！<br/>　　<br/>　　等等！<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊！”当我终于从花痴状态清醒过来，他的后半句话才传到脑子里，使劲抹了一下嘴角，努力让自己融入另一种家常，仰起脸，眨巴着眼睛对着他傻笑，“呐，怎么样？还有吗？小枫？”<br/>　　<br/>　　故意拉长了尾音，语调上扬，摆明了的调戏。<br/>　　<br/>　　但他却丝毫不为所动，只用一种很奇怪的眼神看着我，把我看得毛毛的……<br/>　　<br/>　　所以说沉默是很可怕的一种氛围。<br/>　　<br/>　　“姐。”<br/>　　<br/>　　千呼万唤，他终于又开口了……<br/>　　<br/>　　我瞬间挺直了背，紧张地一下子咽了两回口水。<br/>　　<br/>　　“牙齿上还有菜叶。”<br/>　　<br/>　　氧化钙啊！<br/>　　<br/>　　“……”我愣着，尴尬地挠了挠头，直接向后转给他铺床，坚定地闭嘴。<br/>　　<br/>　　我人生的第一次穿越居然就以如此形象开场？！<br/>　　<br/>　　雅蠛蝶！！<br/>　　<br/>　　“姐。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“明天升学考试，麻烦你叫我起床。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯。”<br/>　　<br/>　　诶？！——<br/>　　<br/>　　叫流川枫起床？！！<br/>　　<br/>　　「打扰我睡觉的人，不管是谁，都绝不放过。」<br/>　　<br/>　　这句名言我可时刻铭记在心呐……<br/>　　<br/>　　“我去洗澡，你也早点睡。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯。”<br/>　　<br/>　　看着他走出房间，我如释重负，大大地舒了一口气。<br/>　　<br/>　　狂奔出去找到自己的房间，第一时间拿起枕头一拳打了上去……<br/>　　<br/>　　“武功还在……”我吹掉指缝间的羽绒，满意地扬起了嘴角，“小枫你放心，姐姐一定准时叫你起床！”<br/>　　<br/>　　因为穿越过来的人是我，所以第一话还血腥不了。<br/>　　<br/>　　虽然叫流川枫起床是个难度系数未知的任务，但我可是出身武术世家的好汉子，打起来不怕！<br/>　　<br/>　　我狠狠地刷了三遍牙，舒舒服服地泡了个澡，然后脱下鞋子去三次元把笔记本电脑捧了过来，还有些乱七八糟的家当也一并拿了。<br/>　　<br/>　　这双高科技的鞋子可以让我不断地在两个次元间穿越与反穿越，直到两边的时间累积到一年为止，同一次元穿越前后的时间无缝衔接。<br/>　　<br/>　　所以当然是要把这一年的时间都用在亲爱的二次元了！才把游戏漫画什么的冒着被发现穿越实情的风险都搬过来的嘛！<br/>　　<br/>　　插上耳机，边听广播剧边看字母漫画……<br/>　　<br/>　　…………完全定不下心啊！<br/>　　<br/>　　哎呀不知道小枫在房间里做什么呢，哎呀好想扒他房门怎么办？<br/>　　<br/>　　不行！我要忍住！我是成年人，有责任有义务给未成年的弟弟做好榜样！<br/>　　<br/>　　OK！继续看字母漫画！<br/>　　<br/>　　……不知不觉时光飞逝，定好闹钟，“没准能通过这次穿越让我养成早睡早起的好习惯呢！生物钟君的幸福有望了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　豪言壮志地脑补着玛丽苏情节，睡觉！<br/>　　<br/>　　在穿越的第一天晚上，做了个很美很美的梦……<br/>　　<br/>　　打开窗户，风吹的鼻子痒痒的。<br/>　　<br/>　　“阿Q！”我打了个喷嚏，揉揉鼻子，起床，抓住薄棉被，张开手臂用力一甩，眼前便是一片海蓝色。<br/>　　<br/>　　蓝色落下，叠好被子，枕头也摆在原来的位置，我又看了看床头的全家福：“以后就是一家人了呢，小枫。”<br/>　　<br/>　　清晨的第一缕阳光，照亮了一个光荣而艰巨的任务——叫睡狐狸起床！<br/>　　<br/>　　“小……枫？”尝试着轻扯被角，数次没反应之后，我哗啦一下就掀了整床被子，“太阳晒腚了！起床！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“唔……”他皱了下眉头，哼唧一声，然后裹起床单翻身闷住脑袋，继续睡。<br/>　　<br/>　　这是历史性的挑战，一不小心就会擦枪走火。<br/>　　<br/>　　只有身怀绝技的在下才能保证有恃无恐。<br/>　　<br/>　　“好啦，小枫起床啦，再不起床我咬你咯！”我揪着他的床单往外扒拉，“起不起？起不起？！起了啦！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯……”他居然又哼唧了一声，抬起胳膊.轮了大圈，然后又翻了个身……<br/>　　<br/>　　呜哇！！～～～<br/>　　<br/>　　这哼哼唧唧的声音萌死啦！！<br/>　　<br/>　　我不禁心中一荡！<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊嘞，冷静冷静，可别闪了心脏！”我深呼吸，从牙缝里挤出两声奸笑，“既然如此，就别怪姐姐我心、狠、手、毒、了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　于是我很干脆地抬起脚，直接把他从床上踹了下去。<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯……痛。”流川枫阴沉着脸，一手按着后脑，一手撑地慢慢站了起来，黑化的眼神，“……是你踢我的？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你小子还真是不吃痛就不知道醒啊～”我无视他的愤怒，半跪在床上探过去微笑着揉了一把他的头发，拖他去洗漱。<br/>　　<br/>　　和流川枫并排站在洗漱池边刷牙，不时踢踢他的小腿肚，刷牙睡觉你到底吃过多少牙膏啊？！<br/>　　<br/>　　“咕噜噜，呸！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“咕噜噜，呸。”<br/>　　<br/>　　意外地同步着。<br/>　　<br/>　　“呸！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“呸。”<br/>　　<br/>　　好奇怪的默契。<br/>　　<br/>　　“呸呸！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“呸呸。”<br/>　　<br/>　　看着镜子里的我们俩，因为角色设定的关系吧，还长得挺像。<br/>　　<br/>　　说是姐弟，绝对会有人相信的那种像。<br/>　　<br/>　　如果真实的我能像镜子里的我一样好看那就无敌了。<br/>　　<br/>　　这样想着不禁皱了下眉头，幻想太美好，现实太残酷。<br/>　　<br/>　　算了，反正在这里我也算托福青春靓丽着的。<br/>　　<br/>　　挺好的。<br/>　　<br/>　　洗面奶挤多了，我在他鼻尖点了点，咧开嘴笑问：“不介意吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不介意。”他捧水泼在脸上，随意洗洗擦擦完事。<br/>　　<br/>　　天生丽质难自弃这种事真是让人好生羡慕。<br/>　　<br/>　　不过目前的我也不差嘛！<br/>　　<br/>　　哈、哈哈、哈哈哈。<br/>　　<br/>　　洗漱完毕一起走下楼吃早饭。<br/>　　<br/>　　一根香肠，两个荷包蛋，摆成「100」的造型。<br/>　　<br/>　　——这是我小时候每逢重大考试的必备早餐，大吉大利！<br/>　　<br/>　　“喂喂喂！小枫你怎么一副不情愿的表情？”我撑着下巴看流川枫默默地片香肠再默默地往嘴里送，一副苦大仇深的模样，“姐给你准备的早餐还是很有群众基础的，给点面子嘛！……算了算了，你要真不喜欢的话……我们出去吃好了……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“姐，这些……”他抬起头，又垂下眼，看不清楚表情，“不够吃。”<br/>　　<br/>　　哎嘛我的天！姐只有一颗中国心，不带你这么刺激人的哇！<br/>　　<br/>　　然后我去给他煮了一碗香喷喷的海鲜……味方便面，乐呵呵地看着他全吃了下去。<br/>　　<br/>　　“呐，维生素B！补充营养防止瞌睡！”<br/>　　<br/>　　流川枫乖乖地接过药片放进嘴里一口吞，白一眼：“无聊。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“切切切！你应该要说谢谢！姐喜欢你坦率！来跟姐学，a——”<br/>　　<br/>　　“……arashi。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？……叫姐！没大没小的……白痴！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“……”<br/>　　<br/>　　沉默。<br/>　　<br/>　　又是沉默！<br/>　　<br/>　　天知道他在想什么！<br/>　　<br/>　　说话啊！<br/>　　<br/>　　然后他说：“姐，我走了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　我也只好顺着他说：“哦……哦！”<br/>　　<br/>　　略显怪异地目送他出门，我冲他做了个夸张的手势：“我看好你哟！GO！GO！加油！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“上车。”他突然折返，骑在自行车上单脚撑地很酷的样子，昂起头，“姐，一起去吧。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”我不是很懂他的意思，抓抓头发，“碗……还没洗呢……”<br/>　　<br/>　　他没有坚持，踩上自行车扬长而去。<br/>　　<br/>　　你这个没有诚意的家伙，多说一句我不就跳上你的车了吗？！<br/>　　<br/>　　成天一副死样子，看你以后怎么跟人抢男朋友！不对？女朋友？随便啦！开心就好！<br/>　　<br/>　　尽管开场怪怪的，但我相信我们一定会姐弟愉快的！<br/>　　<br/>　　我洗好碗，边甩着手上的水珠，边思量着去附近看看有没有拉面馆什么的。<br/>　　<br/>　　依照主角偶遇定律，保准有收获。<br/>　　<br/>　　流川宅附近刚好有一家。<br/>　　<br/>　　掀开门帘走进去，扑面而来一股热气。<br/>　　<br/>　　“真是热啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　天气或者人气都是，尤其是那一头惹眼的红发骤然出现在眼前的时候。<br/>　　<br/>　　我得意地笑，偶遇樱木军团，哈哈哈！果然我就是主角！而且是开挂的那种。<br/>　　<br/>　　樱木大咧咧地挥着手，冲身后嚷嚷：“洋平，大楠，高宫，野间，你们在磨蹭什么？快进来啊！”那标志性的大笑，“哈哈哈！老板，樱木军团来光顾啦！”<br/>　　<br/>　　人群后有热情回应的声音：“照旧五碗吧？！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“是，麻烦老板了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“小姐，不介意让我们拼桌吧？”高宫望推了一下反射出一道亮光的眼镜，自信满满地凑到我坐的桌子前问。<br/>　　<br/>　　十五岁怎么可以长出那么大的一个肚子？这是我第一次从电视上看见这个大腹便便又自认为帅哥到处邀约女孩子的高宫望就有的疑问，造物主真伟大！<br/>　　<br/>　　脑子里迅速闪过上诉疑问，自然得把握住这个和樱木军团结交的机会，于是我轻轻弯起嘴角，尽量温和亲切地回到道：“可以，请坐。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哈哈！高宫你不要在这施展你那烂魅力啦，太倒胃口了！”大楠雄二拍着高宫挺起的肚子毫不客气地损着他。<br/>　　<br/>　　“让开让开！拉面来啦！”樱木嚷嚷着拨开人群端着两碗拉面朝这边走来，“找到桌子了呀！”两碗拉面被放在桌子上，溅出点点汤汁。<br/>　　<br/>　　“花道你小心点啊！”洋平也端着两碗拉面走了过来，“哦，拼桌的话，不打扰吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　我看着他，笑意渐浓：“一点儿也……不打扰。”<br/>　　<br/>　　五碗热气腾腾的拉面和五个嬉笑怒骂的少年，我似乎一下子回到了过去……<br/>　　<br/>　　多么美好可爱的时光啊。<br/>　　<br/>　　“小钢珠店的老板太过分了，居然又把我们赶出来了！”高宫埋头吃面从嘴角发出闷闷的抱怨声。<br/>　　<br/>　　“还不是因为你们，本来我可以蒙混过关的！”留着小胡子的野间忠一郎表示被拖累的不满。<br/>　　<br/>　　“喂，我说你们几个还未成年吧？”我明知故问，“别成天想着玩儿……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你的口气好像我妈妈啊……”大楠带着明显的不思议，“这位小姐还在读国中吧？怎么……？”<br/>　　<br/>　　当！<br/>　　<br/>　　晴天霹雳一声响！<br/>　　<br/>　　别把娃娃脸不当姐姐！<br/>　　<br/>　　“首先谢谢你肯定了我的逆生长……”我憋着努力面目改色，顿一顿，“但不好意思，姐姐我可是正正经经的20岁。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊？！”樱木军团面面相觑，“你骗人！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“还要看证件不成？呐，我叫流川岚，你们给我乖乖地叫‘岚姐’哦，姐请你们吃拉面！”<br/>　　<br/>　　很快听见樱木大声说：“我是天才樱木花道！”<br/>　　<br/>　　我抬起头，好高啊，这个人真的好高，想起不久前也是这样看着高个子的流川枫。<br/>　　<br/>　　曾经是那样遥不可及高不可攀的，如今就在眼前三公分的距离。<br/>　　<br/>　　他们接着说——<br/>　　<br/>　　“水户洋平。”<br/>　　<br/>　　……难怪穿越是那么红火的题材。<br/>　　<br/>　　“大楠雄二。”<br/>　　<br/>　　……难怪总是对那些际遇羡慕嫉妒恨。<br/>　　<br/>　　“野间忠一郎。”<br/>　　<br/>　　……难怪当这份奇妙落到自己头上。<br/>　　<br/>　　“高宫望。”<br/>　　<br/>　　……难怪会感动的想哭。<br/>　　<br/>　　努力把眼泪回转，同样笑着说：“请多指教。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“请多指教！”<br/>　　<br/>　　我想要我至少要用三天的时间来消化对这份奇妙的感恩戴德。<br/>　　<br/>　　再用一年、一生的时间让这份奇妙问心无愧值得拥有。<br/>　　<br/>　　高兴之余，我给了每人一个热情的拥抱，看着樱木骤红的脸乐得咯咯直笑。<br/>　　<br/>　　回到家，一开门就正撞上了流川枫。<br/>　　<br/>　　“姐，你去哪儿了？”他随意地转着篮球，丰神俊朗，轻皱一下眉，“身上有酒味。”<br/>　　<br/>　　我哗啦翻出和樱木军团的合影，激动地指着红发少年对流川枫说：“小枫你记住这张脸哦～不久之后他将会是你很重要的伙伴和对手！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“白痴。”他冷冷地看过来，重复，“白痴。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“小枫你不要不以为然，轻敌可都是没有好果子吃的哦～”我很豪爽地勾过他的肩，“姐告诉你哦，今年过节不收礼，收礼只收……咯！……黄金搭档！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你醉了。”他的声音在耳边变得飘渺，“洗洗睡吧。”<br/>　　<br/>　　臭小子抢我台词！<br/>　　<br/>　　你见过喝醉的人讲话这么有逻辑的吗？我还能排列组合出你流川枫的CP呢！<br/>　　<br/>　　我……<br/>　　<br/>　　第二天，阳光明媚，晒得人浑身懒洋洋。<br/>　　<br/>　　“原来我真的醉了啊……”<br/>　　<br/>　　我坐在床上，头有点沉，床头摆着我和樱木军团的合影，证明那不是臆想出来的，但为什么我死活想不起自己是怎么躺倒床上的呢？<br/>　　<br/>　　“小枫！”我哒哒哒跑上跑下，扯着嗓子一通喊，“小枫！小枫！小枫枫！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“干什么？”流川枫围着围裙从厨房走出来，手里还端着一锅清香的小米粥。<br/>　　<br/>　　五雷轰顶！<br/>　　<br/>　　流川枫原来你还有「家庭煮男」的隐藏属性啊？<br/>　　<br/>　　果然五好青年不愁嫁。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我就是想问问你……昨天我是怎么睡过去的？为什么我一点印象都没有呢？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你把家里的酒都喝了，说是高兴，拦都拦不住。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那你……怎么想起来煮粥了？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“昨天有个人一会儿笑一会儿哭，吵着要喝小米粥。”<br/>　　<br/>　　难道我要在这个时空上演每日一囧吗？！<br/>　　<br/>　　别这样哇！我是好人来的！<br/>　　<br/>　　我憋红了脸，默默地接过流川枫手里的粥，盛了一碗给他，也盛了一碗给自己。<br/>　　<br/>　　“味道老好咧！”我咕噜噜喝了一大口，“诶？有咸鸭蛋不？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“有泡菜。”流川枫侧一侧头，“自己找。”<br/>　　<br/>　　我在橱柜里翻出了一罐泡菜，不合我胃口……<br/>　　<br/>　　真心觉得有必要去备点小咸菜，以便喝粥。<br/>　　<br/>　　“呐，小枫以后你做饭呀？”我背着手晃到流川枫身边，凑到他耳旁，稍微撒点小娇。<br/>　　<br/>　　“白痴。”他瞟我一眼果断二字真言，干脆离席。<br/>　　<br/>　　“给点面子啊喂！”<br/>　　<br/>　　姐弟关系有待亲善。<br/>　　<br/>　　时间有限，秉持着“能碰一个是一个，能蒙两个是一双”的原则，吃完早饭，我又出去溜达了。<br/>　　<br/>　　在电车站给流川枫打电话：“姐回来给你带礼物～”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯，”他的声音有点喘，估计刚打完球，“注意安全。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“了然了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　我挂了电话，坐上一辆电车，看窗外风景掠过，广播里的女声温柔地报站：“前方陵南高校到站。”<br/>　　<br/>　　和湘北高中里满目的樱花不同，种满陵南高中的是银杏，高大的树体，通直的树干，夏季翠绿的扇叶层叠交错成仿佛遮天避地的树荫，野趣横生，怡情怡目。<br/>　　<br/>　　阳光从树叶间隙星星点点地洒下，不再刺目反而温润清婉，风里夹杂着大海广博的生命力弥散出的清新。<br/>　　<br/>　　因为还是假期的关系，学校里人不多，安静地能听见不远处传来的海浪声，在海边的学校真是惬意呢。<br/>　　<br/>　　走到体育馆附近，篮球与地板撞击出的“咚咚咚”声，逐渐清晰地灌入耳朵，好像心跳的节奏…<br/>　　<br/>　　“假期还这么辛苦训练，真是……”我及时咽下过去谩骂万恶补习班的话，“辛苦了大家！”<br/>　　<br/>　　扫视一眼，没有见到仙道。<br/>　　<br/>　　一激动，我就抽风了……<br/>　　<br/>　　完全不经思考地在众目睽睽之下径直走向田冈教练，连敬语都没用，张嘴就是：“福田在哪里？”接着冲场上的每个球员大声问道，“谁知道福田吉兆在哪里？！”<br/>　　<br/>　　全场静默，所有视线投射到我身上，而我居然就脸不红心不乱跳地又喊了一遍：“谁知道福田吉兆在哪里？！”<br/>　　<br/>　　后来我分析，估计是昨天的酒后劲大……<br/>　　<br/>　　其实就是每日一囧吧！<br/>　　<br/>　　丢人丢到陵南了……<br/>　　<br/>　　“听说他在上野公园球场。”池上君好心地打破了静默，回了一句。<br/>　　<br/>　　于是我很肝颤地跑过去握住他的手一通乱晃：“谢谢谢谢谢谢！”<br/>　　<br/>　　在田冈教练发怒之前逃之夭夭。<br/>　　<br/>　　当不小心迷路的我找到上野公园球场的时候天已经有些暗了，幸好福田还没有走，我凝神屏气，大吼一声：“臭阿福！”<br/>　　<br/>　　此乃传说中失传已久的金刚狮子吼。<br/>　　<br/>　　福田眯着本来就不大的三角眼看着比他矮了一大截的我，脸上带着惊愕：“你是谁？”<br/>　　<br/>　　厚嘴唇发出的声音闷闷的，但那样子意外的还挺萌。<br/>　　<br/>　　我一下就笑了：“你好，我叫流川岚，你可以叫我岚姐，因为我年纪比你大。”<br/>　　<br/>　　福田不思议地看着我，愣愣地重复了一遍：“岚姐？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“乖～”我踮起脚摸摸他的头，“呐呐，刚才是为了引起你的注意才那么说你的，别介意哈～”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”他顺从地点点头，“哦。”<br/>　　<br/>　　福田君，虽然你很丑，但你是真的很温柔！<br/>　　<br/>　　“那个什么……”我开始没话找话，“你一个人练球有劲吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“还行吧。”他的语气分明就是「哥打的不是球是寂寞」。<br/>　　<br/>　　我抬眼看天，逐渐亮起来的繁星和一早挂上的玄月，轻描淡写地翻过普通的一天。<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯……”我沉一口气，“你有没有想过回球队去？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“球队不需要我，教练把我赶出来了。”福田淡淡的忧伤，在他身上显出一种奇异的明媚。<br/>　　<br/>　　“认个错不就行了？大丈夫要能屈能伸！再说了，田冈教练多人性化啊！他对选手的关心好感人的嘞……”我自顾自地叨叨起来，“仙道也很认可你的实力哦，大家都觉得你很强的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“其实我……”他很犹豫的样子，“这样挺好的……谢谢你，岚姐。”<br/>　　<br/>　　福田的笑容，虽然我还是看不太习惯，但是很能感受到他的真诚。<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯，我好像做了多余的事哈？”我尴尬地挠挠头，“阿福你不用管我啦，按照你自己的想法去生活就行。”<br/>　　<br/>　　再聊一会儿，和福田告别，答应了明天还来。<br/>　　<br/>　　倒映着星光的海面，不时漾起的海浪拍打着沙滩，海水抚上脚踝沁凉舒痒，我不知道自己怎么就走到了这儿——向往已久的湘南海岸。<br/>　　<br/>　　仰面躺在柔软的沙滩上，看着天边的星芒，慢慢合上眼，不知不觉睡着了……<br/>　　<br/>　　「02，每一个熟人都是从陌生人开始的。」<br/>　　<br/>　　“哎哟！”突如其来的痛感，肚子被人踩了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊？”声音很熟悉，但说话人的脸被花花绿绿的东西遮了，“小心！”<br/>　　<br/>　　话音未落，七八个救生圈就哗啦啦砸到了我身上。<br/>　　<br/>　　“唔……”<br/>　　<br/>　　我哭丧着脸从救生圈堆里钻出来，抬头看那个肇事者，瞬间眉开眼笑起来，沙滩裤花衬衫飞机头的少年，是水户洋平呀！<br/>　　<br/>　　能让我不禁精神一振的，除了美食大概就只有美少年了。<br/>　　<br/>　　果不其然。<br/>　　<br/>　　因为洋平清亮慵懒的声音，我弹簧般蹦了起来。<br/>　　<br/>　　“哦……洋平呐，早上……诶？！”<br/>　　<br/>　　环视四周，这是个貌似杂货铺内堂的地方，回想一下昨天……<br/>　　<br/>　　啊嘞？<br/>　　<br/>　　想不起来想不起来想不起来哇！<br/>　　<br/>　　话说我是被灌了韦氏三宝的蒙汗药吗？怎么就能睡得雷打不动了呢？！<br/>　　<br/>　　这该不会是流川家族病吧？<br/>　　<br/>　　……幸好捡到我的是洋平，不然我的一世英名还不得毁于一觉啊？！！<br/>　　<br/>　　“太忙啦，忘了这儿还有个人呢。没伤着吧？”他拿出牛奶面包递过来，“我要去招呼客人了，岚姐想吃什么就自己拿吧。”<br/>　　<br/>　　洋平拍拍犹自傻愣着的我的脑袋，转身出去。<br/>　　<br/>　　我啃着面包，尽力回想究竟发生过什么，毫无所获。扑鼻的烤鱿鱼香味很快飘进鼻子，索性不再管，响应烤鱿鱼的召唤去了！<br/>　　<br/>　　呐，是你自己说的想吃什么都可以呀！<br/>　　<br/>　　不客气了，不客气了！<br/>　　<br/>　　“洋平啊，给我一串呗～”我从里屋窜出来，一把勾住他的脖子，摊开手做讨要状。<br/>　　<br/>　　“呐。”洋平挑了两串烤鱿鱼递给我，“给你两串。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哟西！”我立刻举着鱿鱼串颠颠儿地回里屋就着牛奶面包吃起来。<br/>　　<br/>　　洋平出品，必属精品！<br/>　　<br/>　　如此美味人间能有几回尝！<br/>　　<br/>　　我躺在沙滩椅上优哉游哉地欣赏着洋平忙碌的身影，阳光帅哥果断小店活招牌啊！<br/>　　<br/>　　突然……！<br/>　　<br/>　　“阿嚏！”我打了一个大大的喷嚏，“阿嚏阿嚏阿嚏阿嚏阿嚏……！！”<br/>　　<br/>　　连续打了N个喷嚏，鼻子红肿酸疼……<br/>　　<br/>　　——这种情况估计不是每日一囧，而是传统意义上的……感冒了！<br/>　　<br/>　　我是说睡一觉就好了，洋平非坚持要带我上医院，他用手背探着我的额头，语气关切：“发烧了，万一恶化成肺炎怎么办？”<br/>　　<br/>　　以我的经验，「本故事纯属虚构」的故事没事不要去医院，一去医院就得出事。<br/>　　<br/>　　不是发现别人绝症就是发现自己绝症，不然就是遇见某某某，开始一段「哔——」的故事。<br/>　　<br/>　　当然我最后还是没和洋平多耗，很快妥协。<br/>　　<br/>　　一是因为我实在是病的难受，二是因为我坚信着这个故事不会狗血到那种程度。<br/>　　<br/>　　三是我错估了第二条。<br/>　　<br/>　　坐在洋平的小绵羊后座，耳边有风低吟，轻轻扬扬，不一会儿，我就走在了医院充斥着酒精气味的静谧的走廊中。<br/>　　<br/>　　墨蓝的长发，在走廊略显暗淡的灯光下也有迷人的光泽，少年穿着不太合身的病号服坐在轮椅上，由护士推着靠近、靠近，然后走远、走远……<br/>　　<br/>　　“三三三……三井……寿！”<br/>　　<br/>　　心底的一声惊呼瞬间宣判了这个故事的狗血。<br/>　　<br/>　　那是三井寿啊，每回打人都被人打惨的三井寿啊！<br/>　　<br/>　　哦不对，是不到最后一刻绝不轻言放弃的三井寿啊！<br/>　　<br/>　　我是如此兴奋，以致咧着嘴完全找不着北。<br/>　　<br/>　　“岚姐？”洋平的手在我眼前晃了晃，“发什么呆呢？到我们了，走吧。”<br/>　　<br/>　　我被洋平牵着去看医生，一步一回头满心想着搭讪三井寿……<br/>　　<br/>　　检查过后，还好不至于狗血到「哔——」癌「哔——」病什么的还剩最后三个月，区区发烧42℃3，我还扛得住！<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯……洋平啊……”我挂着点滴，拨弄着发梢，“那啥……姐饿了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“生病胃口还这么好呐？岚姐真厉害。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“成心寒碜姐是吧？杀了你哦！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“还是先养好身体吧～”<br/>　　<br/>　　出了医院，洋平载我去上野公园找福田，然后他去买便当。<br/>　　<br/>　　我活蹦乱跳地跑过去一个灿烂的笑脸：“你好哇！今天福田君也很努力呢！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“来啦？”他在场边的石凳上坐下，仰起头对着已经可以用“清淡柔和”来形容的夕阳，厚厚的嘴唇依旧发出闷闷的声音，“岚姐还是早些回家吧。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嘿！”我摁着他的脑袋使劲一揉，“怎么着，不欢迎姐啊？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“没有没有！”他挺急切地否定，“我很欢迎……”<br/>　　<br/>　　我眯缝着眼仔仔细细从头到脚把他打量了一遍，他看起来好像有点忧郁……<br/>　　<br/>　　说起来以福田的年龄和长相确实单相思的可能性比较大，难道他想回去跟仙道告白但是放不下脸？不对不对，收起你的恶趣味啊叶岚！<br/>　　<br/>　　“我明天要回老家了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　福田从嘴边划出几个音节，让不着边际胡思乱想着的我当场石化。<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊？！”我一时没反应过来，“你回哪儿？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“兵库县的老家，”他转过头淡淡却仿佛被笼罩着光芒地笑了，连声音都好像突然磁性起来了，“奶奶病了，我要回去看她，然后……我会回球队报到。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哇～～～”我不可思议地看着他，很是崇拜，“放下自尊什么的是很不容易的事呢！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“是吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“对啊对啊，阿福你可厉害了呢！”<br/>　　<br/>　　多好的氛围呀。<br/>　　<br/>　　好一副姐慈弟孝。<br/>　　<br/>　　我晃着腿坐在福田边上，和他一起仰面45°看夕阳。<br/>　　<br/>　　但问题是……脖子好酸！<br/>　　<br/>　　“阿福你等我一会儿！”我腾一下蹦起来，跑到一个无人的角落脱下鞋子以迅雷不及掩耳盗铃之势如破竹回家征用了叶玮晨的大号曲别针，和传说中换别墅的那个同款，气喘吁吁地跑回去，“呐，阿福，这个给你。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“这是什么？”福田接过好奇地打量着，“曲别针？好大一个……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不要小看这个哦，可是不容易得到的好玩意儿，用的好了没准震惊世界呢！”我严肃认真地拍了拍他的肩头，“加油吧，福田君！”<br/>　　<br/>　　再聊了会儿，惯例各自告别。<br/>　　<br/>　　“代姐问你奶奶好哟！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯。……我一定要继续打篮球！一定会得到认可！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“加油！”<br/>　　<br/>　　走两步看到洋平很潇洒地坐在小绵羊上，车把上挂着便当袋。<br/>　　<br/>　　“吃饭去！”<br/>　　<br/>　　我们愉快而温馨地盘腿坐在沙滩上吃便当。<br/>　　<br/>　　洋平会不时笑着给我夹一筷子自己便当的菜，体贴地说：“慢点吃。没人和你抢，不够我可以再去买。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯嗯嗯！”我不禁心里一暖，抹抹嘴，“你等我一会儿！”<br/>　　<br/>　　然后继续狂奔出去找了个没人的地方脱下鞋子，先暴力协商解决了曲别针抢夺事件，又风风火火去精品店掏了些物事儿……<br/>　　<br/>　　正所谓吃人嘴软拿人手短，像我在这白吃白喝四处勾搭良家少年，如果不破点财是肯定早晚会遭灾的！<br/>　　<br/>　　“呐，洋平，这个给你做今天便当的交换！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你从哪儿弄来的这个？”他没有接我给他的东西，反而用探寻的目光很认真地看着我，“附近有卖杯子的吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“这个咩——”我翻白眼望天，对哈，把这茬给忽略掉了……<br/>　　<br/>　　“呵，我随便问问而已，岚姐不用太上心。”洋平轻揉我的头发，收好我给的杯子，“这个我就收下了，谢谢。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不用客气！”我傻笑着往他身边挪了挪，“再给块肉呗～”<br/>　　<br/>　　“太贪吃小心长肉哦～”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我又不担心嫁不出去，无所谓啦！”<br/>　　<br/>　　水户君你真是个好人！<br/>　　<br/>　　姐一定给你寻摸个好对象！<br/>　　<br/>　　哎呀，要是他和小狐狸看上了同一个，我帮谁啊？<br/>　　<br/>　　这又是一个问题……<br/>　　<br/>　　“岚姐为什么会想到送个杯子给我呢？”洋平把杯子举起来仔细看着，上面的图案是个黑框眼镜，“希望我戴眼镜？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”我立刻脑补出眼睛水户的样子，被萌到了，“好的呀！好的呀！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“开玩笑的，我不习惯戴眼镜。”他做了个推眼镜的手势，“这样子总感觉怪怪的。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你这样一说的话……还确实有点不合适哈？看着相当……鬼畜……”我清了清嗓子，“嗯，这事儿啊，本来呢，因为你姓水户而且叫洋平就送你个太平洋模型的，结果没淘着，就选了个水杯给你咯！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“还以为岚姐有什么特别的意思呢，原来就这样么？”洋平走过去发动小绵羊，拍拍后座，“是时候回家了，走吧！”<br/>　　<br/>　　我颠颠儿地跑过去跳上后座，刚才洋平有些小委屈又有些小得意的表情可爱的紧呢！<br/>　　<br/>　　我在他头上敲了一下，说：“那杯子看着很结实其实一摔就碎了呢，所以我希望洋平不要只是包容着、保护着朋友们也要多关心自己多爱自己一点呀！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那明天就不给岚姐烤鱿鱼了。”洋平在身前接着我的话说。<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊？为什么？”于是我完全不解。<br/>　　<br/>　　“岚姐不是要我多爱自己一点么？所以烤鱿鱼我打算自己吃掉。”他的声音里掺着风的笑意。<br/>　　<br/>　　“不要啊！！”我拍着他坚实的脊背，让自己的哀嚎声撞击他的耳膜，“洋平你不可以这么对待姐姐！！！”<br/>　　<br/>　　到家时天已大黑。<br/>　　<br/>　　“来家坐坐呗！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“明天还要继续打工，我要回家早点睡觉。所以……”<br/>　　<br/>　　所以洋平拒绝地如此名正言顺。<br/>　　<br/>　　挥挥手告别，我闷闷地踢出一颗石子，回家。<br/>　　<br/>　　轻轻开门，蹑手蹑脚地淌进去，到玄关想着换拖鞋，于是脚上的鞋就自动换成了拖鞋，高科技就是如此神奇。<br/>　　<br/>　　“咦？”我走进客厅，听见电视的声响，“小枫？还没睡吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　没有回应。<br/>　　<br/>　　我继续往里淌，沙发上流川枫蜷缩身子躺在那里睡着，浓黑的头发反射出墨绿的光泽。<br/>　　<br/>　　我真是嫉妒他一男的怎么就长那么好看？！那皮肤白嫩的……<br/>　　<br/>　　滋滋……<br/>　　<br/>　　哦不好意思，口水流出来了……<br/>　　<br/>　　抹抹嘴咽口唾沫，我过去关了电视，轻轻推推他：“起来，别在这睡，感冒了没钱给你治哦～”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯……”他似乎习惯性地哼唧一声，扯扯沙发套，然后翻身……<br/>　　<br/>　　“哎哎哎！”眼看他要往下掉，我身手敏捷地拖住他，“喂！醒醒！醒醒！不然我放手了啊！摔疼了不管啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　我一使劲把他翻回沙发，这家伙睡得还真是死，这动静都不醒！<br/>　　<br/>　　哎……搬不动……弄不醒……<br/>　　<br/>　　拿个毯子给他盖上，回房睡觉！<br/>　　<br/>　　翌日早餐时，我随口问：“小枫昨天怎么睡在沙发上了？”<br/>　　<br/>　　依旧是熟悉的没有升降调：“看XX篮球赛直播。”<br/>　　<br/>　　话说你到底是更爱篮球还是更爱睡觉啊？！明知道直播还往死了睡！<br/>　　<br/>　　现在得看重播了吧？<br/>　　<br/>　　脑内疯狂吐槽，随后灵光一现：“对了，姐有给小枫带礼物哦～”又往他身边凑了凑，“喂，你露出点期待好不好？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哦。”他抓了抓头发，“期待怎么露？”<br/>　　<br/>　　我了个去！<br/>　　<br/>　　小狐狸你用不用这么天然呆？！把姐萌坏了你负的了责任吗？！<br/>　　<br/>　　讨厌！<br/>　　<br/>　　“姐，我吃好了。”流川枫擦擦嘴站起身冲我说。<br/>　　<br/>　　“唔！你等我一下，姐吃完就给你拿礼物哈！”我一把拽住他的衣襟把他扯到凳子上坐好，看他似乎不急着走了又定下心继续吃剩下的早饭。<br/>　　<br/>　　把他拖进房间，我鬼鬼祟祟地看了一圈，慢腾腾犹豫豫地拉开抽屉，翻出一个……<br/>　　<br/>　　那是一个Q版流川枫存钱罐，我咧着嘴乐呵呵地递给他：“呐！可爱吧？早知道会被人买走上次就先买下了，我找了很多地方才好不容易又找到一个一模一样的哦！你要好好收着，知道不？”<br/>　　<br/>　　他把存钱罐拿在手上转了一圈，虽然还是没有什么表情，但我猜他现在应该是有点小好奇、有点小气愤，又有点小开心的，沉默了一会儿他终于说：“这个有点像我。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“对啊对啊，就是你！”我为他敏锐的观察力而自豪不已，“哈哈，喜不喜欢？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯。”流川枫轻点了一下头，“谢谢，姐。”<br/>　　<br/>　　弟啊！你能不能稍微再给点热情？<br/>　　<br/>　　你小子的荷尔蒙全献给篮球和学长了是吧！<br/>　　<br/>　　我汗一下，然后蹦起来给他一记毛栗子，满怀豪情地说：“大家姐弟，不必客气！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯，那我先去练球了。”他点点头淡淡说。<br/>　　<br/>　　“去吧！皮卡枫！”<br/>　　<br/>　　神经质的我如愿收获白眼一个。<br/>　　<br/>　　调戏完小枫，下一个，自然是寿寿啦！<br/>　　<br/>　　自从昨天和三井寿“偶遇”之后，我就暗错错制定了全盘勾搭计划。<br/>　　<br/>　　废话少叙，出发！<br/>　　<br/>　　去洋平那儿包好烤鱿鱼，心中欢呼着“小三，姐看你来了！”手舞足蹈地跑了出去。<br/>　　<br/>　　我在住院部溜达着，晃悠了一圈终于找到门上的标签上写着“三井寿”的房间。<br/>　　<br/>　　单人病房。<br/>　　<br/>　　“小三你果然是富二代！”<br/>　　<br/>　　敲门，没人应，又敲了一会儿，还是没人应。<br/>　　<br/>　　于是我一咬牙一跺脚就推门走了进去，摆出花儿一般的灿烂笑容，问：“三井寿同学在吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你是谁？”病床上的三井眼睛里充满了不耐烦的愤懑。<br/>　　<br/>　　我没招你啊，干嘛这么吓人地瞪我？！<br/>　　<br/>　　继续保持那个巨大的灿烂笑容，冲他说：“恭喜您成为本院的第10000个病人，我是来给您送奖品的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“放下出去吧，别再来烦我。”他冷冷地说完，把头歪向一边不再看我。<br/>　　<br/>　　拜托我也不是那么面目可憎吧！<br/>　　<br/>　　不谦虚地说还是很讨人喜欢的那一型，小三你就再多看我一眼好不好？我长得很像流川枫啊！是流川枫啊！<br/>　　<br/>　　看这边看这边！<br/>　　<br/>　　喂喂！转过头来啊少年！<br/>　　<br/>　　唔……他不理我……<br/>　　<br/>　　不行！对方可是三井寿啊！<br/>　　<br/>　　绝对不能打退堂鼓！<br/>　　<br/>　　我愣是硬着头皮坐到他床边，掰着他的肩膀，故意把脸凑到他面前，仍旧花儿一般灿烂地说：“三井同学不想知道礼物是什么吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我自己会看！”他一把推开我，气愤更甚，“靠这么近想干什么？！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“噗！哈哈……哈哈哈！”<br/>　　<br/>　　我发誓我不是故意笑的，但缺了两颗门牙的三井实在是可爱到爆啊！<br/>　　<br/>　　就算你目前还是很凶，但姐依旧觉得你好可爱啊！<br/>　　<br/>　　“你笑什么？！”三井猛地坐起身抓住我的领子，“说！你笑什么？！”<br/>　　<br/>　　我勉强冷静下来，也不挣脱，反正他不会对我怎么样，定定看着他，慢慢吐出一句话：“三井同学的牙齿很白很整齐。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你！”三井气的一拳挥过来，在我眼前零点零一公分的地方收住，“为什么不躲？”他松开抓着我衣领的手，略微缓和了语气。<br/>　　<br/>　　慢条斯理地整了整衣服，我抬起眼和他对视，依旧笑得灿烂：“因为我知道小三你是个好少年呀～关于这个‘好’字么，请自助替换所有可用褒义词。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你到底是谁？来做什么？”语气又缓和了一些。<br/>　　<br/>　　果然对付炎之男的关键就是先激怒再平复，本人一定要保持从一而终的坦淡。嗯！<br/>　　<br/>　　“不是说了吗？”我从包里拿出礼物递过去，“我是来给你送礼品的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“什么东西？”三井接过礼物打开一看，立刻暴跳如雷，“你什么意思？！”<br/>　　<br/>　　显然他又想起了我刚才很没品的笑他门牙那事，因为我更没品地挑了一个口罩给他。<br/>　　<br/>　　“三井同学不觉得这个图案很可爱吗？”我拿回口罩翻转过来给他比划着，“这个可是我亲手绣上去的哦～希望三井同学和麦兜同学一样乐观开朗坚强的生活下去！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你……！”三井看着口罩上咧着嘴的麦兜哭笑不得，一时哑口。<br/>　　<br/>　　“嘿嘿，而且可以遮住三井同学的这里——”我指指自己的牙齿，“保证别人发现不了少了两颗！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你还没有回答我你是谁？那种话也骗得了我吗？”三井捋了捋头发，板起脸逼视过来，倒是很有老大的风范。<br/>　　<br/>　　虽然每次干架三井君都是被打得很惨的那个，但气势还是不错的。<br/>　　<br/>　　否则也不太好解释他咋就当老大了……除非那伙子人都是颜控……或者金钱贿赂？身体……？<br/>　　<br/>　　不不，小三还是很有节操的好孩子！这种下作的事情咱不稀得干！<br/>　　<br/>　　人格魅力，人格魅力，绝对是人格魅力！<br/>　　<br/>　　“我叫流川岚我弟弟是今年湘北高中的一年级新生流川枫我有次听说了三井同学的故事很欣赏也很好奇所以就来医院看看三井同学咯！”我一口气说完，咧嘴露出整齐且完好的牙齿。<br/>　　<br/>　　“哼，有什么好看的？”三井瞥了我一眼，“看够了没有？我还要休息。”又把头歪向一边重复不再看我。<br/>　　<br/>　　“当然好看了，三井同学自己不觉得吗？”我收敛了那灿烂得有些夸张的笑，改成无公害微笑，“你必须要直面自己才能善用自己哦～”<br/>　　<br/>　　“说的什么废话。”三井依旧不看我，“你还不走？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我是说……三井同学一定能装上一副比原装还好的假牙～”我摆正坐姿，明显告诉他你是赶不走我的，“三井同学还记得我叫什么名字吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“流川岚。”他一撇嘴，闷声闷气的回答，却让我心花怒放。<br/>　　<br/>　　“哈哈，果然好记性！真叫我羡慕啊～～”我使出最擅长的恭维法则——贬己褒人。<br/>　　<br/>　　三井寿虽然拥有忧郁这种迷人的气质，但大多数时候还是阳光的、亲切的、单纯的、善良的（等）。<br/>　　<br/>　　所以在我抛砖引玉、推己及彼数个回合之后终于成功引得三井寿同学转过头不计前嫌地和我侃侃而谈！<br/>　　<br/>　　我真是太太太太伟大啦！<br/>　　<br/>　　不佩服自己都不行！<br/>　　<br/>　　“呐，我特意给你带的烤鱿鱼，还热着呢，很香的！”我拿了一串烤鱿鱼递给他，“你一定会喜欢吃的，我可是爱死这个味道了呢！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你怎么才拿出来？”三井接过烤鱿鱼就大口吃了起来，“害我被那个香味馋的直咽口水！”<br/>　　<br/>　　卸下了防备的小三真是可爱得像个孩子！<br/>　　<br/>　　“小三你真是太可爱啦！”我飞快伸出手揉了揉三井的头发，“我好喜欢啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不要叫我小三！”三井立刻板下脸来，“还有不准再碰我的头发！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“为什么啊？”我故技重施又揉了一码，“发质很好手感也很好啊～”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你！”三井把吃完的串往床头柜上一拍，“说过不要碰我的头发！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我说真的啊！就是长了点一揉就乱了……”当然我不会没脑子地再去揉第三次，刚升值的好感度可不能就这么降为零。<br/>　　<br/>　　“把那串也给我！”三井挑了一下眉，冲着我手里的另一串烤鱿鱼说。<br/>　　<br/>　　“嘿嘿，我就说你会喜欢吃的吧！”我摆出一个兔斯基的经典无敌手势，“食物是抚平创伤的必备良药！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“废什么话，赶快！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“呐！”<br/>　　<br/>　　就在你一言我一语的愉快（？）交谈之中，一眨眼已经到了晚饭时间，果然快乐的时光总是过得飞快啊……<br/>　　<br/>　　“小三啊，姐明天再来看你哈！”我虽然不想走并且很想留，但还是必须说再见。<br/>　　<br/>　　“明天你还来？！”他好像吃了一惊，背都挺直了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“喂，不用这么惊恐吧？”我凑过去，瞪着他，“我很可怕吗？！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哈哈……哈哈……”三井突然在我面前大笑起来，吓得我往后退了两步跌坐在椅子上，看见我的狼狈样子他笑得更夸张了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“小！三！”虽然我不生气，但还是要摆出架势的，我大喝一声希望能镇住大笑不止的三井寿，结果当然事与愿违，他非但没有减弱反而笑得更加夸张，真是叫姐姐我不解啊……<br/>　　<br/>　　“反正我明天还是会来的，”我不再理会同样不理会我的三井，扭头就走，“乖乖听医生的话，就再带美味的烤鱿鱼给你吃哈～”<br/>　　<br/>　　出了病房，我趴在门上听了一会儿，那夸张的笑声居然很快平息了，小三你搞什么飞机？<br/>　　<br/>　　我一时冲动推门而入，做了个鬼脸：“小三～～～”<br/>　　<br/>　　他大概没料到我杀了个回马枪，脸上很有点挂不住：“你怎么还没走？！”只能佯装气愤。<br/>　　<br/>　　“哦～～”我就意味深长地笑了，“我想起来你还没叫过我姐呐～”<br/>　　<br/>　　“凭什么要叫你姐？！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“因为我比你大，这个理由不充分吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哼，你以为自己是谁啊？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“没关系，姐姐我一定让你心甘情愿地叫我一声‘岚姐’！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“滚吧！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“滚就滚！明天我再滚回来！啦啦啦～”<br/>　　<br/>　　独乐乐不如众乐乐，烤鱿鱼是暂时缺货了，但上次去的那家拉面店还是很美味的，可以带回去给小枫，省得做晚饭了！<br/>　　<br/>　　一开心，行动力很自然地满值。<br/>　　<br/>　　“老板，两份豚骨拉面加料外带！”我一拉开拉面馆的门就冲着里面吼了一句，大有“众人退散以我为先”的蛮横。<br/>　　<br/>　　“岚姐？”<br/>　　<br/>　　我还在适应没合上节奏的呼吸，就听见了奇妙的男中音五重奏，樱木军团齐刷刷地把目光送到了我的身上。<br/>　　<br/>　　“这个样子可一点都不可爱哦～”高宫推了下眼睛，反射出一道凌厉的闪光。<br/>　　<br/>　　我挠挠头，又摆摆手：“得了得了，姐都一把年纪，可爱已经不适合姐了……”双手插着腰，边喘边说，“说起来倒是和你们挺有缘啊，不然今天还是我来请客吧！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“绅士是不应该花女孩子的钱的。”高宫又推了一下眼镜，那反光简直……亮瞎我的「哔——」眼啊！<br/>　　<br/>　　“哇！高宫你这样会吓坏小朋友的！”大楠、野间异口同声地吐槽。<br/>　　<br/>　　虽然不太厚道，但我单方面表示严重同意。<br/>　　<br/>　　“岚姐不在这吃吗？”樱木咕噜吞了一口面汤，抹一下嘴，“还有位置呢，坐啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“怎么？”洋平慵懒地靠着椅背，“有约吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　其实吧，我在遇见他们之后就想坐下一起吃来的，但这几天总是在外面混吃混喝让小狐狸一个人在家……<br/>　　<br/>　　正犹豫着，老板及时送出一个食盒：“两份豚骨拉面加料外带！多谢光顾。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“老板真是高效率呢，难怪生意这么好！”我付了钱，顺便加上樱木军团的那份，“这顿就继续算我请，不过今天姐要回去陪弟弟吃晚饭，改天再和你们一起吃顿好的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　我在「弟弟」上加了个重音，说完就拎起食盒冲樱木军团告个别便又风风火火直奔回家。<br/>　　<br/>　　“小枫！”我一开门就扯开嗓子开始嚷嚷，“姐回来了！姐给你带美味一级棒的拉面了！你在哪儿啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　「03，一千个人心中有一千个XXX。」<br/>　　<br/>　　我一间一间地踹房门，嘴里顺便模仿港剧继续嚷嚷：“警察临检，把手放头上，身份证拿出来！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你干什么？”流川枫裹着条浴巾站在我面前，头发还是湿的，沐浴露味道也很明显，嗯，大家都爱柠檬味。<br/>　　<br/>　　“随便……玩玩……”我愣一会儿，立刻把抬到一半的脚放下，标准姿势的立正稍息，“流川少爷有什么指示？！”<br/>　　<br/>　　我此时正在庆幸他早一步出来，不然等我踹门就要R18了……<br/>　　<br/>　　不对，浴室我也不会随便踹的啊……诶？难道我潜意识里那么那个？<br/>　　<br/>　　“白痴。”流川枫颇似不屑地撇我一眼，转身回去，三分钟就光鲜亮丽万人迷地出来，“吃饭。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“遮！”我好像做了亏心事一样屁颠屁颠地跟在他后面，又很殷勤地端了拉面给他，“味道很好哟，您老，尝尝？”<br/>　　<br/>　　我感觉到了！我毫不掩饰地感觉到了！流川枫他……心情不好！<br/>　　<br/>　　难道是打「哔——」被我不小心打扰了？<br/>　　<br/>　　“你又去哪了？”他冷不丁地问，表情比较阴沉。<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”我还在胡思乱想中，没注意，“你说什么？”<br/>　　<br/>　　他又不说话了！<br/>　　<br/>　　你想急死谁啊？！同学你不会是传说中的中二病吧？<br/>　　<br/>　　“姐。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“明天记得去交水电费。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哦。”<br/>　　<br/>　　你果然是家庭煮男啊混蛋！<br/>　　<br/>　　我和这家伙绝对有代沟，怎么着都聊不到一块去……<br/>　　<br/>　　杯具啊！<br/>　　<br/>　　第二天我先去便利店交了水电费，然后就直接向海边烤鱿鱼的美少年狂奔而去。<br/>　　<br/>　　满目的花花比基尼，沙滩美女果然秀色可餐，幸好我不是男的，不然肯定狂喷鼻血而死。<br/>　　<br/>　　只有我和欧巴桑没有穿比基尼……只有我和欧巴桑没有穿比基尼……只有我和欧巴桑……我欧巴桑……<br/>　　<br/>　　这回音让我想去死！<br/>　　<br/>　　人家我还是很青春的说……<br/>　　<br/>　　不行！我要有底气！<br/>　　<br/>　　青春！活力！耶！<br/>　　<br/>　　深呼吸，出发！<br/>　　<br/>　　“岚姐来啦？”洋平擦了一把汗，冲我露出清风和煦的笑，真是沁人心脾就像薄荷冰激凌一样。<br/>　　<br/>　　“洋平真是勤劳呢！”我一个转身蹿进里屋，随手拿起一瓶宝矿力喝起来，“咕噜～咕噜～对了……咕噜～啊！想起来了，有件事要拜托洋平帮下忙呢～咕噜～咕噜～行不？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哦，既然是岚姐拜托的……”洋平转过头，眨了一下眼睛，“肯定不是什么重要的事吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　这个小孩真是聪明得叫姐姐我……气炸了肺啊！！<br/>　　<br/>　　“当然……当然是很重要的事啊！”明显有些底气不足，但对于我来说那确实是重要的事啊，心虚个什么劲啊？淡定，淡定！<br/>　　<br/>　　“那是什么事呢？”洋平转身递给我一串烤鱿鱼，香气四溢。<br/>　　<br/>　　我乐呵呵地接过来咬了一口，咽下去，就着弥散的香味说：“拜托洋平帮忙注意一个人，冲天扫把头，有一百九十公分，阳光少年，亲切迷人，喜欢一个人垂钓，很好认的，名字叫仙道彰！”<br/>　　<br/>　　我没去湘北就又邂逅樱木军团又偶遇三井寿的，凭什么我去过一趟陵南还碰不上仙道彰？<br/>　　<br/>　　对此我有点怨念，照理说穿越磁场应该万能吸引才对……<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯？”洋平意味深长的眼神，“仙道彰吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“对啊！对啊！”我忙不迭点头，注意到他的眼神又脑抽了一下，“你认识啊？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊？”他摇头失笑，“第一次听说，他是谁？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“这个么……一时之间也说不清楚……”我思考了一会儿，确实仙道这个人比较难定义，天才篮球手王牌球员还是总攻大人？哪样都不足以概括仙道彰其人呀……<br/>　　<br/>　　“岚姐这么一说，我倒还真想认识认识他了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那就拜托洋平你好好留意一下了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　我咽下最后一口烤鱿鱼，直接把油腻腻的手搭在了洋平肩上……<br/>　　<br/>　　“我说，岚姐，我的制服可是需要自己洗的哦～”<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊？啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　我急忙撤下自己的爪子，用手背抹着那些油渍，却只有越擦越脏的趋势。<br/>　　<br/>　　“那……”我苦着脸，鼓起勇气，“我帮你洗吧！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哦？”洋平挑了挑眉，又露出了那种意味深长的笑容，“岚姐可以吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你瞧不起我吗？姐姐我可是很能干的！”我嘟起嘴一阵「敢瞧不起我你就死定了」的警告，“不过现在姐要走了，傍晚的时候再来拿制服回去洗好了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不多留一会儿吗？”洋平很主动地包好两串烤鱿鱼递给我，虽然好像显然有点想挽留的意思，但终究没有多说什么，只是冲我笑笑道，“路上小心。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“行啦行啦！洋平记得买好便当哦！”<br/>　　<br/>　　虽然是第三次来这家医院，但我还是差点敲错了门，幸好及时发现门上写的不是三井的名字，不然就糗大了！<br/>　　<br/>　　重新走了一遍终于找到了贴有三井名牌的病房，兴奋之余我门也没敲就直接推门探身进去：“小三，姐带着美味烤鱿鱼看你来咯！有没有想念……姐……”<br/>　　<br/>　　我刚把眯成缝的眼睛张开，就看见铁男“凶神恶煞”地瞪着我，旁边还围了一圈未来的“炎之男”拉拉队队员，吓得我都不小心结巴了……<br/>　　<br/>　　“Hi……有……朋友在么？”<br/>　　<br/>　　不过我也不是省油的灯，好歹姐是无所不知并且拥有丰富想象力的穿越人士，怎么可能被这阵势吓着呢？所以下一秒我就从容不迫走进病房在三井床前坐下，再一次晃晃手里的烤鱿鱼说：“喂，姐来看你，小三你难道不开心吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你怎么真的来了？我不是——”<br/>　　<br/>　　“铁男！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哎哟！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你是谁？！”<br/>　　<br/>　　三个声音同时响起，配合动作是铁男拎着我的领子一把我从三井床边拽开，我被嘞得有些喘不过气涨红了脸，三井探出身子伸手抓住铁男的手腕怒喝道：“放开她！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“咳咳……咳咳……”我捂着脖子咳嗽，简直死里逃生啊……小三，恩人呐！<br/>　　<br/>　　“你是谁？！”铁男冷道，一副要揍人的腔势。<br/>　　<br/>　　暴脾气，我会怀疑你吃醋的哦～<br/>　　<br/>　　“流川岚。”我抬起头不卑不亢回道，对付暴脾气第一要义就是淡定，气势上一定不能被吓住，最好能反客为主，“这位青年，你呢？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你也配问老子的名字？”铁男冷哼一句，把我推到一边，隔在我和三井之间。<br/>　　<br/>　　同志，你这个样子姐真的会怀疑的哦！<br/>　　<br/>　　“喂！”我三两下拨开掘田德男他们，冲他们一摆手，“私人恩怨，你们别管！”然后抓住铁男的手腕，“铁男同志，我来看我弟弟，和你有一毛钱的关系吗？”我一个字一个字地往外吐，抓住铁男的手腕逐渐加力……<br/>　　<br/>　　不要以为你人高马大就能怎么样，姐也是打烂了无数沙包的人！<br/>　　<br/>　　然后我奋力一把甩开铁男，侧身坐回三井床边，露出招牌无公害微笑看着他：“还没有回答姐呢，想姐没有啊？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你！”说时迟那时快，铁男一声怒斥，拳风扫过……<br/>　　<br/>　　暗算可是有失侠义之道啊！<br/>　　<br/>　　而且人家是女孩子嘛……<br/>　　<br/>　　过分过分过分！<br/>　　<br/>　　我正要防守反击呢，三井更快地拦下了铁男：“够了，铁男，”他朝我这边挪了挪，用身子挡住我，然后冲铁男笑着摆摆手，“她是我的……嗯……姐姐……是来看我的……”<br/>　　<br/>　　虽然话中是明晃晃的不情愿，但我听了心里还是乐开了花儿……<br/>　　<br/>　　小三啊，你终于认姐啦……姐好高兴啊！<br/>　　<br/>　　“姐姐？”铁男坐到椅子上，拿出一支烟，“为什么她姓流川？”<br/>　　<br/>　　我冲上去一把抢下来，怒叱道：“医院禁烟你不知道吗？！”直接把烟往垃圾桶里一扔，“做人要有公德心，记住没有？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你这个死女人！”铁男眼看就要爆发，我急忙蹿到三井身边，果然铁男强制熄火了。<br/>　　<br/>　　这次姐不得不怀疑了哦！<br/>　　<br/>　　“铁男，既然三井的姐姐来了，不如我们先走吧。”德男在一边建议。<br/>　　<br/>　　bingo！聪明！<br/>　　<br/>　　虽然被铁男瞪了一眼就连退两步，但他还是一个很讲义气的好不良少年，德男继续说：“而且三井也要多休息才行啊。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“好，我们走。”铁男站起来拿起搭在椅背上的夹克，一挥手满屋的人就呼啦啦走了出去，末了不忘补充嘱咐，“三井，你好好休息吧。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哈哈，我可不是小孩子了，铁男你就别这么婆妈啦！”三井摆手嗔怒，“改天咱们再一起喝酒！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哈哈哈哈！好，兄弟们等你！”铁男大笑着走了出去关上门。<br/>　　<br/>　　什么叫大哥风范，这就叫大哥风范！<br/>　　<br/>　　我边心下感叹，边瞪着三井打算教育一番“未成年人喝酒不对”之类的，还没开口，铁男那充满怒气的浑厚男低音又突然响起在身后——<br/>　　<br/>　　“你为什么姓流川？！”<br/>　　<br/>　　你怎么还不死心？！刚说你大哥，怎么一下子变成大姨妈了？<br/>　　<br/>　　无奈啊……<br/>　　<br/>　　“我喜欢，你管！”我把刚准备好的愤怒瞪射到铁男身上，如愿看见他闷哼一声气鼓鼓地走了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“哈哈！哈哈！哈哈哈哈……！”三井在身后放声大笑，爽朗的异常放肆。<br/>　　<br/>　　“笑什么？”我双手叉腰，抬起下巴睥睨他。<br/>　　<br/>　　三井笑得上气不接下气，使劲打着床沿边笑边说：“我第一次……第一次看见铁男……铁男被噎成那个样子……哈哈，太好笑了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　我被他整的完全没了脾气，只得把烤鱿鱼递给他：“呐，趁热吃吧。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嘿嘿，算你讲信用！”三井大口吃着，甚为可爱，哪里能看出来这是一个正处于不良叛逆期的问题儿童呢？<br/>　　<br/>　　“当然啦！不过你还没有回答姐……”我探身凑上去，咄咄逼人，“有没有想念姐啊？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你是谁姐？！”三井瞪一眼过来。<br/>　　<br/>　　哼，瞪眼？我会怕你不成？<br/>　　<br/>　　虽然我个儿小，但眼睛我还是很大的！<br/>　　<br/>　　于是我立刻瞪回去：“刚才你可是在你的哥们儿面前承认了哆～别假装不知道！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你！”三井一时语塞，涨红了脸，“刚才我是为了救你！不算数！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嘿，是爷们儿就说话算话！否则……”我幽幽道，视线瞟向窗外，“哎呀，原来小三喜欢赖皮啊……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“流川岚！”三井吼了出来，一挺身抓住我的领子，“别挑战我的耐心！”<br/>　　<br/>　　我一点儿都不惊怕、不生气、不烦扰，反而看他那生气的可爱模样，实在是喜欢的紧，忍不住想再逗弄一番，嘴角勾起一个轻巧的弧度，抓起他握拳的手缓缓放下，反抓起他的领子，板脸瞪眼：“小三，这是和姐姐说话应有的态度吗？做人要有礼貌，记得没有？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你！”三井一把推开我，拍拍肩颈，不屑地说，“就你？有一点姐姐的样子吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　我叉腰挺胸，昂首挑眉：“没有吗？！”一把夺过他手里的烤鱿鱼，“你再说一遍？！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哼，谁稀罕！”三井撇撇嘴，闪电般劈手拿起另一串烤鱿鱼三两下吃完，一挑眉，“哼！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哇～～小三你实在太可爱啦～～”我拍手大笑，同样三两下解决掉手里的烤鱿鱼冲他挑挑眉，“真的不稀罕吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“懒得理你！”三井别过头去，我踏一步按住他的头，使劲揉着，边揉边赞叹：“手感果然不是一般的好啊～小三你是怎么保养的？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“流川岚！你有完没完？！”三井怒吼着甩开我，“你到底想做什么？！”<br/>　　<br/>　　我拖着下巴，假装若有所思一阵子，慢悠悠地对他说：“你的头发究竟是……怎么保养的？透露给姐听听呗～”<br/>　　<br/>　　“败给你了……”三井无奈摇摇头，叹了一口气，“其实你的……嗯……也不错……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“有吗有吗？”我不好意思地挠挠头，“见笑见笑～比起小三来差太多啦！哈哈！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你还当真了？我开玩笑的。”三井又叹了一口气，“你太天真了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“小三你……！”我抓起枕头用力砸到了他身上，“别以为你长得帅就不打你！！”<br/>　　<br/>　　在与三井寿以暴制暴的抗衡中，双方僵持不下，互不妥协，吵吵闹闹直到夕阳西下。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你还不走，想蹭饭吗？”三井抬着手腕，煞有介事，“快走不送！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“又没有表，你装什么腔？！”我指着他的鼻子，向上到额头一点，“姐要走要留是你说了算的吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哦？——”三井拖了长长的尾音，笑得花枝乱颤，“是吗？——”<br/>　　<br/>　　喂，不要告诉我这是激将法啊？<br/>　　<br/>　　演技很拙劣好不好？<br/>　　<br/>　　看姐给你示范一下你就知道什么叫实力派选手了！<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯……”我垂下眼，低头不看他，手指轻轻打着转，沉默。<br/>　　<br/>　　三井继续说了些不轻不重的笑话，看我不理他，渐渐声音也低了下来。<br/>　　<br/>　　“小三……”我酝酿好哭腔眼泪，咵一下就扑到他怀里，把他的病号服越扯越紧，不一会儿染湿一片。<br/>　　<br/>　　“喂，你……”他犹豫着最后还是用手按住我的头，轻轻拍着，“没事吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　看吧，我就说这小孩很纯良吧……<br/>　　<br/>　　而且绝对没怎么接触过女孩子！<br/>　　<br/>　　女孩子的眼泪轻信不得啊宝贝儿……<br/>　　<br/>　　“小三……我……真要走了！”我猛地推开他腾地站了起来，笑眯眯地整整衣服，又整整发型，“头发不乱吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“丑死了。”三井的表情由惊愕转为受挫后的冷淡，缓缓吐出一句，“快走吧你。”<br/>　　<br/>　　看着他的脸，我有点难过，这样算不算耍他？那我的诚信存款会不会变成负值？<br/>　　<br/>　　怎么办？怎么办？怎么办？一时得瑟难以收场怎么办？<br/>　　<br/>　　“小……小……小三！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“怎么？又要哭了？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“对不起！”<br/>　　<br/>　　说完我就大踏步出去从病房外关上了门。<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶！流川岚！”三井突然从身后大声叫住我。<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯。”我定在那里，不敢回头。<br/>　　<br/>　　“明天的烤鱿鱼要三倍的量！”他的声音带着清朗的笑意。<br/>　　<br/>　　耶！<br/>　　<br/>　　我喜不自禁，在静谧的医院走廊欢笑着蹦蹦跳跳！<br/>　　<br/>　　被狠狠鄙视了一把也依旧影响不了我大好的心情。<br/>　　<br/>　　晚霞点染了海滨沙滩，身型挺拔的少年安静地坐着，我跑过去重重拍了一下他的肩膀，搂住他的脖子在他耳边说：“洋平！想什么呢？”<br/>　　<br/>　　他拍拍身边的沙滩，我盘腿坐下，海平线上的“鸡蛋黄”，嗯，就是夕阳啦，好像很美好的样子。<br/>　　<br/>　　和水户君并肩看夕阳，说出去一定遭到围殴，这可是打死也嫉妒不来的福气呢！<br/>　　<br/>　　“岚姐，我……刚刚在想……如果……如果岚姐再不来的话……我就……我就……”洋平吞吞吐吐地说，搅得我心惊肉跳的，他看着我欲言又止，我左顾右盼假装不在意，然后听见他犹豫了很久终于下定决心似的说——<br/>　　<br/>　　“我就得自己洗制服了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　铛！！<br/>　　<br/>　　夸啦啦啦！！<br/>　　<br/>　　天雷阵阵啊！！！<br/>　　<br/>　　“洋平你！……我还以为……以为洋平你……”我憋着一口气，断断续续地拖延说话时间长度，终于憋到感觉脸上烫了起来，继续道，“我……其实……真的以为……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“以为什么？”洋平似乎和我刚才有了相似的反应，我心里暗爽，不就是装不好意思么？姐强项！于是更加半天不吐一个字，看着海天相接处，才悠悠吐出一个整句——<br/>　　<br/>　　“以为洋平你没有买便当。”<br/>　　<br/>　　哦哈哈哈哈！！这就是演技！！<br/>　　<br/>　　洋平微张着嘴从身边拿起便当递过来，满脸“受不了”、“败给你了”的无奈。<br/>　　<br/>　　“洋平见着仙道了么？”我扒着饭头也不抬地问。<br/>　　<br/>　　“没有。”洋平同样扒着饭头也不抬地答。<br/>　　<br/>　　“哦。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯。”<br/>　　<br/>　　吃完便当，我把洋平换下的制服塞进包里，拍拍鼓胀的背包对洋平说：“放心，姐一定把它洗得跟新的一样！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那就拜托岚姐了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　洋平推出小绵羊习惯性地拍拍后座，我就习惯性地抬腿坐了上去，搭上洋平的宽厚的双肩，抬手一指：“出发！”<br/>　　<br/>　　我一回到家就绑上头巾、穿上围裙，标准家庭主妇的装扮。<br/>　　<br/>　　心动不如行动，展望未来不如珍惜现在，废话不多说，马上就开始——洗衣服！<br/>　　<br/>　　“洗涮涮、洗涮涮、”我哼哧哼哧上搓搓、下揉揉、左捏捏、右泡泡，“洗涮涮！”<br/>　　<br/>　　我把衣服拧干，甩一甩，举起来……咦，怎么好像有个人影？咦，怎么这人影好像还有脚？<br/>　　<br/>　　“哇！”我下意识地攥紧刚洗好的湿衣服护在胸前，“流川枫你鬼啊？！不声不响出现吓人的好不好？！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“……”他耸拉着脑袋，一副没睡醒的样子，“姐，家里没米了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”我蹿进厨房一看，果然不是？<br/>　　<br/>　　……<br/>　　<br/>　　嘿我说，你好歹是个职业帅哥，怎么尽关心米啊面的水电费什么的……<br/>　　<br/>　　哦，帅哥不是神仙哥哥，也要吃喝和那啥的哈……<br/>　　<br/>　　好吧，姐理解你！<br/>　　<br/>　　“小枫啊……”我把衣服晾好，赫然发现胸口湿了，“姐换个衣服就去买米，你还要吃点啥啊？顺便一起买了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哦。”他立在门当间儿，似乎踌躇了一会儿，“那你去换衣服吧。”<br/>　　<br/>　　然后不知怎的，我推着购物车，流川枫就懒懒地跟在后面走，没事就拿点小零食往里面扔……<br/>　　<br/>　　大哥，您约了姑娘野餐？我说你一大老爷们儿的，不喝酒、不吃肉，薯片、虾条、话梅你拿那么起劲干嘛？！<br/>　　<br/>　　你完全可以像姐姐我一样蹭别人的嘛……<br/>　　<br/>　　“姐。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊。”<br/>　　<br/>　　流川枫走到我身边，声音不响，但是和某种节奏有着奇高的同步率……<br/>　　<br/>　　“你这两天都去哪儿了？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“找朋友玩啊，你以为谁都像你似的？独行侠？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那天照片上的几个人？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“对啊对啊，你还记得啊？其中那个红头发的，是叫做樱木花道的天才！你们是同学哦！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“白痴。”<br/>　　<br/>　　口口声声叫着「白痴」、「白痴」，保不齐啥时候你就爱上他了呢，到时候别来找姐姐给你当红娘！<br/>　　<br/>　　反正以现在的交情，要撮合我也是向着洋平的！<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶，小枫，”我用胳膊撞他，故意压下声音，很暧昧，很挑逗，“你是不是嫉妒姐姐出去找他们玩不带上你啊？”<br/>　　<br/>　　他翻白眼了！他加快步速了！他情绪激动了！<br/>　　<br/>　　我就说他中二吧！<br/>　　<br/>　　不过是看了个照片又没正式相亲，就这在乎了？<br/>　　<br/>　　那要日久生情了情根深种了什么的，还了得了？！<br/>　　<br/>　　“喂！”我推着购物车跟着他跑左拐右拐，都要漂移了，追上他就一手拽住他的T恤死活不撒开，“呼……呼……呼……等、等会儿！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“干嘛。”他顺手拿了两瓶家庭装可乐，周身气场直接能把那可乐冷藏了……<br/>　　<br/>　　“好好的，发什么脾气啊？”我怪里怪气地哼他，低头把购物车里的零食啊米面啊正好再放进去那两大瓶可乐，“钱带够了吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯。”他点头，“这个月的生活费汇来了，你明天记得去取。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“又是我？！”<br/>　　<br/>　　话说这从长期宅到监护人的过渡我还真有点不适应…<br/>　　<br/>　　一会儿这样一会儿那样的，我在家的时候都是爸妈或者叶玮晨包圆儿，完全不用我动手……现在却……<br/>　　<br/>　　回去以后全家一定集体对我另眼相看！<br/>　　<br/>　　“我说你不帮忙就算了，”我拎着大包小包小跑着跟在流川枫后面，“走慢点行不？姐腿短你又不是不知道，体谅一下啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“爸打电话回来问你，”他停在一盏路灯下，明黄的光线映出他漂亮的侧脸，“什么时候去美国。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊？！”我一惊，差点没摔着，“不是说不去了嘛，怎么还问？”<br/>　　<br/>　　其实我来这第一天就接到了在大洋彼岸美利坚合众国工作的流川家父亲大人的长途……<br/>　　<br/>　　“为了小枫的篮球梦想，来美国吧。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“您为什么不问他自己？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“如果不是小枫他非要和姐姐在一起，我……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“什么年代了你们家怎么还重男轻女啊？什么叫尊重孩子自己的意愿知道不？家长强行安排孩子的生活轨迹是很无聊的好不好？……”<br/>　　<br/>　　就我的火爆脾气，当场就对着电话喷口水，气得流川爸差点没打着飞的来狠狠训我一顿，都能听见电话外流川妈苦口婆心地劝熄火了…<br/>　　<br/>　　反正我是打死不去美国的，怎么着也得为了SD剧情发展把流川枫给留住，所以就算你把我打得死去活来，我也是不去的！<br/>　　<br/>　　何况你还打不着我，并且打不过我！<br/>　　<br/>　　才不怕呢！<br/>　　<br/>　　“小枫，你想去？”我正在下决心呢，一抬头正好看到流川枫的表情好像有点失落和小忧郁，突然想起了湘陵战后他一个人在雨中的情景，“你是不是特别、特别想去美国？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“是。”他低下头，很认真地看着我，“我很想去美国。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊……？”我眨巴着眼睛不知所措。<br/>　　<br/>　　“但这之前，”他顿一顿，“我……”<br/>　　<br/>　　要成为日本第一的高中生？<br/>　　<br/>　　“我要先见见那个叫樱木花道的天才。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊？！！！”<br/>　　<br/>　　「04，相知不是容易的事。」<br/>　　<br/>　　“哇嘎嘎！！！”我一下子笑得花枝乱颤，在流川枫身边窜上窜下，“你说……认真的？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“是，我要你知道，”他按住我的肩膀，四目相对，“他和你一样是个白痴。”<br/>　　<br/>　　于是我得出结论，狐狸脑子果然是和人类大不一样的！<br/>　　<br/>　　“哈～～～”我打了个哈欠，窝在沙发里看电视，午夜场有点无聊…<br/>　　<br/>　　“困了就早点睡。”坐在我身边的流川枫显然对遥控器觊觎很久了，“快点让我看比赛。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不要！”我一把推开他，攥紧遥控器，“谁让你说我白痴的？就不给你看！反正你看着看着也会睡着…”<br/>　　<br/>　　“给我！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“就不要！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“给我！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“就算你手滑了也不给！”<br/>　　<br/>　　开玩笑，我自会用遥控以来，从来没抢输过！<br/>　　<br/>　　最后以我一屁股坐在流川枫身上的绝对优势宣布所有权归属。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我气死你！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“白痴。”<br/>　　<br/>　　所谓意气之争常常是不顾初衷只为面子而进行，又往往越亲近的人之间越容易上演意气之争。<br/>　　<br/>　　于是正当我放松警惕，流川枫背脊一拱，我就直接滚地上了……<br/>　　<br/>　　“你个混小子！”我暴跳着一个夺命剪刀脚就招呼了上去，夹住他的脖子，扣住他的腕子，“说！服不服？！”<br/>　　<br/>　　他没有转过脸，眼睛没在流海下：“流川岚。”<br/>　　<br/>　　这是流川枫第一次叫我的全名吧？平时都是「姐」啊「你」啊「白痴」啊什么的…<br/>　　<br/>　　这是某种信号，可惜人在激动的情绪下就很容易忽略细节……<br/>　　<br/>　　“流川岚。”他的声音很轻，很沉，很清晰，“你起来。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不要！”我继续拧着他，不依不饶，“是你先欺负我的！你道歉先！”<br/>　　<br/>　　结果并没有出现僵局，流川枫沉默了一会儿，反手直击我的…胳肢窝！<br/>　　<br/>　　这招太狠了！<br/>　　<br/>　　尤其是挠你痒痒的人还面无表情，不管从生理还是心理上都直接跳到喜剧频道，唯一能做的就是浑身酥软嘎嘎笑！<br/>　　<br/>　　“喂我说……哈哈……”我眼泪都要出来了，一边捂着肚子一边抵挡他的进攻，“姐……姐都这样了……你……你咋一点……一点反应……都没有呢……？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“流川岚。”他停住了动作，把我拉起来，又仔仔细细地叫了一遍，“流、川、岚。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“正是在下怎么地？！”我双手叉腰，虎视眈眈地盯着他，“有什么不痛快你说嘛，姐又不是不讲理的人，你以为自己是金角大王啊？叫一声名字我就被你收了？”<br/>　　<br/>　　流川枫他……勾了勾嘴角，尽管转瞬即逝不易察觉，但我相当确定不是自己眼花。<br/>　　<br/>　　可具体是不是笑这种表情，我倒真说不清楚。<br/>　　<br/>　　毕竟流川枫这人不是轻易就会笑的那种，嘴抽筋的可能性还大一点呢。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我去睡了。”他像往日的平静，“你也早点睡。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“喂喂！”硬是没叫住他。<br/>　　<br/>　　结果就只剩下我一个人无聊地抱着枕头看电视。<br/>　　<br/>　　说好的球赛呢！<br/>　　<br/>　　第二天留了个条儿说不回家吃晚饭了，我认为自己暂时不适合跟流川枫直接对话。<br/>　　<br/>　　然后去找洋平把洗好的工作服给他，聊了会儿天，我就带着三人份的烤鱿鱼去找三井，不过似乎情绪还留在前一天，有些低落。<br/>　　<br/>　　“小三，我来了。”我敲两下门，打开，“你……还睡着呢？”<br/>　　<br/>　　我坐在床边，撑着下巴看三井的睡颜。<br/>　　<br/>　　嘴角轻轻上扬，眉眼间都透着笑意，看来在做着一个美梦。<br/>　　<br/>　　也许兄弟情深未必儿女情长，如果待会儿化喜为忧，还眉头紧锁面露愁容，那么他梦见的百分之九十九是篮球。<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯……”三井的肩膀动一动，缩了缩身子，好像感觉到被注视一样，把脑袋埋进了被子。<br/>　　<br/>　　噗！我不禁笑了。<br/>　　<br/>　　同样是少年，为什么家里那个就奇奇怪怪的，这边的就天真可爱呢？<br/>　　<br/>　　果然饭都是别家的香，娃儿都是别家的乖！<br/>　　<br/>　　我忆完往昔又念今朝，SD剧情都过了一遍了，被子里的人仍旧一点儿动静没有……<br/>　　<br/>　　虽说欣赏「睡美人」是件乐事，但烤鱿鱼眼看着没热气了哇！这可不成！<br/>　　<br/>　　“那啥？小三～小三三～～”我搓了把手开始扯三井身上的被子，开始哼哼，“小三子乖乖，把眼睛睁开～～”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯～～！”三井掀开被子坐起来，伸了个懒腰，顺手堵住我的嘴，“别唱了，难听死了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“呜……呜呜呜！！”我一边举着烤鱿鱼到处晃就是不给他，一边嘴里瞎哼哼，“呜呜呜呜呜！！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“行了。”三井松开手，有点颓，“不跟你闹了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　我把烤鱿鱼给他，然后坐到椅子上，再挪远一点，笑盈盈地看着他。<br/>　　<br/>　　“怎么了？”三井咬了一口，香气满溢，“平时你一有机会就往我这儿凑，今天很奇怪啊？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你说得对，我好像除了年纪大点之外没什么姐姐的样子。”我歪着脑袋叹口气，“我昨天好像惹弟弟生气了……洋平也说我做的过分了……你觉得呢？我有没有伤过你自尊？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”三井愣着，“伤自尊……？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯，你看我平时叫你‘小三’你不是不高兴吗？我还笑你的牙齿，我还摸你的头发……”我很迷茫地看着他，“我还调戏你的朋友……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“调戏……？”三井的表情由阴，“朋友……？”转多云，“铁男？”再转晴，“哈哈哈！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“笑什么笑？！”我很郁闷，有种不被重视的感觉，“我认真的，你也认真点！”<br/>　　<br/>　　三井招手，我过去，他给我一串烤鱿鱼，我接过开始吃。<br/>　　<br/>　　“其实你不知道，昨天铁男给我打电话说你挺可爱的，他还问你愿不愿意……”三井靠近一点，放低声线，“愿不愿意加入我们。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“咳……咳咳！”我一时没绷住，华丽丽地呛到了，“啊？！”<br/>　　<br/>　　他又笑，他又笑了，没有门牙还笑得这么张扬真是……<br/>　　<br/>　　“你！”我被他气到了，想也没想就站起来，“走了！伤自尊了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“说是这么说，”三井悠哉地靠在床头，语带笑意，“你明天还是会带着烤鱿鱼来吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”我握住门把的手稍稍有些颤抖，想了一会儿，用力地点了点头。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我和你一样。”<br/>　　<br/>　　你……和我……一样？<br/>　　<br/>　　你和我才不一样呢！<br/>　　<br/>　　我踢着石子回家，抬头看见围绕着路灯光亮的飞虫，心里面出奇的烦躁。<br/>　　<br/>　　“唉……”在距家门还有一根路灯的地方处停下，长长地叹了一口气，然后脱下鞋子，回到现实的家里。<br/>　　<br/>　　====================<br/>　　<br/>　　“叶岚你又有什么事？”叶玮晨从书堆里抬起头，语气里竟是不耐烦，“这回又要什么？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“叶玮晨，我问你件事。”我搬了张椅子到他身边，很端正地坐下，“你不准说谎。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“怎么了？”他面对着我，变得很温柔，“岚岚，怎么了？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我那么坏，你为什么还要这么宠着我？”我深埋着头，紧紧地抓着他的手，一滴眼泪就落在了手背上。<br/>　　<br/>　　“傻丫头，你是我妹妹啊，我就你这么一个妹妹，不宠你宠谁啊？”他温和地揉着我的头发，“再说了，我从来没觉得你坏啊，亲戚朋友认识的不认识的，哪个不说你可爱？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哥……”我抽一下鼻子，然后抱住他，“你说真的？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“当然是真的。”他紧了紧环着我的手臂，很郑重地点了点头，又很宠溺地拍拍我的头，“乖啦，别胡思乱想，这样多愁善感不适合你，我还是习惯你平时抽风的颠样子。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“去你的！”我抬手给了他一个毛栗子，“谁抽风了？！”<br/>　　<br/>　　他微笑着转起笔敲了一下我的脑袋：“这样才是我们家的叶岚嘛！多可爱～”<br/>　　<br/>　　“叶玮晨！”我一把夺过他的笔，反手敲他的头，“我很严肃地说一件事，你妹妹我，怎么说也20岁了，别成天只会用‘可爱’来形容我好不好？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你不会是想转性走熟女路线了吧？”他装得很受惊吓，“麻烦大小姐为爸妈的身体着想一下，吓出个好歹来看你怎么办？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“讨厌！”<br/>　　<br/>　　我直接把叶玮晨殴打了，再跑回自己的房间进行穿越之旅。<br/>　　<br/>　　===================<br/>　　<br/>　　“我回来了。”我关好门往屋里走，客厅灯大亮，“小枫，吃晚饭了吗？姐给你下面啊？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“姐。”流川枫走过来，轻轻抱了我一下，放开，“吃饭吧。”<br/>　　<br/>　　我任性、撒娇、蛮横、有恃无恐，只因为我是爸妈唯一的女儿，只因为我是叶玮晨唯一的妹妹，他们爱我、宠我，允许我的为所欲为。<br/>　　<br/>　　这也许是他们上辈子欠我的债，所以成了这辈子我与生俱来的恩赐。<br/>　　<br/>　　现在，我是流川枫唯一的姐姐，我不是独一无二的女孩，但我是这个时空中有且仅有的流川岚。<br/>　　<br/>　　“小枫，我欺负你，你就不生气吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那是气还是不气啊？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“气一会儿。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“为什么？”<br/>　　<br/>　　每个主角都是开外挂的，就算被观众认为很二很废柴，但就是有前仆后继的人争着对他/她好，这是嫉妒不来的，编剧安排的，只读方式的。<br/>　　<br/>　　我也许不是编剧，但我种种迹象表明，在这周目的故事里，我，是主角。<br/>　　<br/>　　“因为你不讲道理，而且还会哭。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”<br/>　　<br/>　　或者我高估了自己的地位，他们对我好，会不会只因为他们那崇高的道德不允许他们和我斤斤计较……？<br/>　　<br/>　　但无论如何……你们和他们都是我的家人。<br/>　　<br/>　　后来我和洋平背靠背坐在沙滩上吃便当。<br/>　　<br/>　　他说目前还没发现刺猬头的踪迹，我说没关系不急。<br/>　　<br/>　　我说要充分利用姐姐的优势好好欺负欺负弟弟，他说适可而止也是一种智慧。<br/>　　<br/>　　“洋平你究竟经历过些什么啊？为什么……好成熟啊……”<br/>　　<br/>　　我听见海浪的声音，卷起风的气息。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我只是喜欢看漫画而已。”<br/>　　<br/>　　呃——<br/>　　<br/>　　于是在人与猪的差距日益缩小的今天，人与人的差距却光速拉大着？<br/>　　<br/>　　我和洋平在夕阳中练习太极推手，强身健体，为「哔——」事业奉献终生！<br/>　　<br/>　　“岚姐，你消音的部分是什么？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“就是想给你找个男朋友。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不好意思，目前我还没有那方面的预算。”<br/>　　<br/>　　水户君暂时的定位，要么是鬼畜，要么是忠犬。目前绯闻对象樱木花道，因为现在的他还不认识其他人。<br/>　　<br/>　　不然我介绍他和三井认识一下？和流川枫我也不介意啦～<br/>　　<br/>　　“水户洋平！”我冲着大海喊他的名字，“高中快乐！祝你早日找到男朋友！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“流川岚！”他捡起粒石子抬臂一仍，无声无息地沉入海底，“祝你早日找到弟媳妇！”<br/>　　<br/>　　这小子，有腐男的前途！<br/>　　<br/>　　我很看好他！<br/>　　<br/>　　隔天午后，我和三井躺在医院草坪上晒太阳。<br/>　　<br/>　　“要开学了呀，小三。”我枕着手臂，有意无意地瞄他一眼，“你有什么打算？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“养好身体回去……”他假咳一下，“干嘛告诉你啊，正事不干净会添乱。”<br/>　　<br/>　　切，以为你不说就瞒得了我吗？<br/>　　<br/>　　刚养好伤就跑回去找篮球队麻烦然后又被洋平打个半死，接着回篮球队报到。<br/>　　<br/>　　可恶，我还得憋着装不知道！<br/>　　<br/>　　“不说就不说，好像谁要知道似的……”我无所谓地转过头，和草坪上玩耍地小朋友打招呼，“嗨～～”<br/>　　<br/>　　“流川岚，”三井撑地坐起，一双大手按在我身侧，“喂。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“干嘛？”我转过头，他的脸一下子成了我的天，“靠这么近，非礼啊？”<br/>　　<br/>　　他笑着闪身，我爬起来跪坐他身前，盯着他左看右看，是真的越看越好看，于是开始脑补，「ALL三」什么的，流鼻血啊……<br/>　　<br/>　　“喂！发什么呆？”<br/>　　<br/>　　阳光透过树叶间的缝隙星星点点地洒下来，三井的身上仿佛笼罩着天使的光晕，他的声音很磁性，标准的王子音。<br/>　　<br/>　　“小三，让你做我流川家的媳妇，你愿意吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“谁要做你媳妇？！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不是做我媳妇，是做我家的媳妇！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我是男人！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“就因为你是男人我才这么说啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“滚！”<br/>　　<br/>　　然后我们就吵起来了，吵着吵着我们就打起来了，打着打着我就把他压在身底下了，鉴于在场小朋友太多，不能误人子弟，于是我翻身起来拉着三井回病房。<br/>　　<br/>　　“小三，你本来就不是很能打，就不要这么暴脾气嘛！”我轻轻松松把三井扔到床上，“幸好遇到的是我，换成别人的话没准又虐身又虐心呢……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你！”他气的脸都涨红了，喷火的眼睛差点没把我吞了。<br/>　　<br/>　　我努努嘴，奸笑着向他一步一步慢慢走过去，一副「哔——」的标准臭德行，用肩膀撞他的肩膀，抬起下巴斜眼看着他，眯起眼睛色迷迷的：“小三～”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你想干嘛？！”他本能往后缩了下身子，很快挺胸膛，“再这样！女人我也不会手软的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哈哈哈！”我大笑着推他一把，使劲揉着他的头发，“我就跟你说，你以后有点自觉，要注意自己的人身安全，身体的伤就已经可大可小了，心灵的伤更不得了的……刚刚，滋味不好受吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你……”他的身体似乎放松了些，一把打开我的手，“你烦不烦，头脑简单四肢发达！”<br/>　　<br/>　　我侧身坐到他身边，一把勾住他的脖子，凑到他耳朵边上，小声说：“要不然，你就做我的弟媳妇，我家小枫打架可厉害了，他一定24小时护着你不让你受伤害。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我再说一遍，你给我记清楚，我三井寿是男人！”他瞬间暴跳如雷，“你再这样别怪我不客气！”<br/>　　<br/>　　能怎么样呢？<br/>　　<br/>　　他能对我怎么样呢？<br/>　　<br/>　　“小三你放心，你永远是我心中的纯爷们儿！不管你是喜欢男人还是喜欢女人，不管你是被男人喜欢还是被女人喜欢，你永远都是我心中的纯爷们儿！所以就算我有的时候满嘴跑火车说错了话，请你也不要介意，要知道纯爷们儿这种属性是不会因为人的意志而发生改变的，纯爷们儿永远顶天立地！”<br/>　　<br/>　　我坐在三井身边，悠悠地晃着双腿，浅浅地看着窗外蓝天白云，一口气说完这么多，也不知道对错，就那么一口气说掉，然后很欠打的补充一句：“当然无论什么时候你想做我流川家的媳妇都还是来得及的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“流！川！岚！”<br/>　　<br/>　　三井刚刚舒缓下来的五官，明明已经微微扬起嘴角，却还是一下子紧缩起来，但就是那么的……那么的……可爱！<br/>　　<br/>　　“对不起！我错了！你放过我吧！”我在他N度爆发之前一溜烟儿跑走，只留下长长的回音，“明天姐再来看你——”<br/>　　<br/>　　明天就是开学日，为了庆祝，我乐悠悠地去超市买了些水果回家。<br/>　　<br/>　　岛国的水果就一个字，贵！<br/>　　<br/>　　“小枫！姐回来啦！”门还没全开，我就忍不住欢快地叫起来，“给你买了水果哟！猩猩最爱的香蕉哟！”<br/>　　<br/>　　诶？流川枫不在家吗？<br/>　　<br/>　　我放下水果，在家里找了一圈儿没找着人影，估摸着他是去打球了，于是决定边看电视边等吧。<br/>　　<br/>　　“哈～～”我又打了个哈欠，看看钟，“都九点了……那小子哪去了？不会被人拐了吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　我立刻否定自己的猜测，我被拐了流川枫也不带被拐的，那可是狐狸，猎人再狡猾也斗不过的好狐狸！<br/>　　<br/>　　等啊等……等啊等……他还是不回来……<br/>　　<br/>　　“怎么搞的？！”我开始急了，“不回家也不知道打个电话！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“姐，我回来了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　正当我犹豫着要不要出去找他的时候，流川枫清冽干净的声音响起在玄关，我噔噔噔跑过去当胸就是一拳，拖着他往里拽：“明天就去给你买个手机！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哦。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“以后晚回家记得打电话。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯”<br/>　　<br/>　　“这个就当做开学礼物吧，你不介意吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不介意。”<br/>　　<br/>　　我想问他去了哪里，为什么这么晚才回来，但终究是没有问出口。<br/>　　<br/>　　大概是有什么小秘密？<br/>　　<br/>　　如果是我，肯定不喜欢被人多问，就算知道是出于关心，也还是会不爽。<br/>　　<br/>　　因为觉得那是不信任。<br/>　　<br/>　　己所不欲勿施于人。<br/>　　<br/>　　“明天就开学了，你早点睡啊。”话到嘴边我就只说出这么一句。<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯。”流川枫应一下，转身上楼回房。<br/>　　<br/>　　于是，明天就真的开学了啊？<br/>　　<br/>　　这是我人生中第一次期待开学，第一次因为开学而欣喜若狂。<br/>　　<br/>　　短暂的暑假很快过去，但今后的日子，却必将延续到宇宙的终结。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我说你不用上学的吗？”三井边剥橘子边漫不经心地问我，“今天开学你怎么好像很空闲的样子啊？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“姐不是答应过了来看你吗？”我劈手夺过三井刚剥好的橘子，送一瓣到嘴里，含糊着说，“答应过的事就要做到！”<br/>　　<br/>　　我坐在椅子上晃着腿，三井随意地翻着杂志，有一搭没一搭地聊着天，关于昨天的「弟媳妇」事件，虽然我很识相地决口不提，但还是免不了有点尴尬……<br/>　　<br/>　　“你弟弟呢？不用陪他了吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“他？他是高中一年级可不是幼稚园一年级，哪需要我陪啊……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“难道我需要吗？！”三井挑着眉，恶狠狠地瞪着我。<br/>　　<br/>　　“小三你真是太可爱了！尤其是生气的样子！”我扑哧一笑，不顾他的反对使劲揉了他一把。<br/>　　<br/>　　我拉开窗帘，洒下阳光一片，深呼吸，也没有什么特别的清香和芬芳，还是自自然然的样子。<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯……”我犹豫了一会儿，“我突然想到一个问题，可以说吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你说。”三井继续拿个橘子慢慢剥着。<br/>　　<br/>　　“那个……我也算每天来你这儿报到了，为什么都没见你爸妈来看过你？家庭矛盾已经到了不可调和的地步吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“他们啊……”三井潸然一笑，“早不管我了。实际上，除了铁男他们，来看过我的，只有你……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”<br/>　　<br/>　　就像我一直没想通，为什么三井这样的人，膝盖受伤住院，来探病的却似乎只有木暮，而当他黯然离开篮球队一去不回，又有没有人去找过他、劝过他、留过他？<br/>　　<br/>　　谁都有走进死胡同的时候，而那时，如果有这么一个人愿意在路口轻唤你的名字，亮一盏灯，指引回家的路，不管你有没有接受他的关心，你都是无可否认地幸运着的。<br/>　　<br/>　　所以是不是从某种层面上讲，十五岁的三井寿是不幸的？或者……是孤独的？<br/>　　<br/>　　不不，小三还有铁男哥呢！还有德男呢！<br/>　　<br/>　　爱你的人很多呐！<br/>　　<br/>　　过去未来和现在都是！<br/>　　<br/>　　但此刻的氛围似乎有点伤感……<br/>　　<br/>　　我挠挠头看着锲而不舍剥着橘子的三井，憋了好半天，终于说：“不然我给你讲个故事呗～”<br/>　　<br/>　　在空军某场站，有个著名的炊事班，里面养了只叫做「嘟嘟」的匈系杜洛克良种猪，大家都把嘟嘟当做宝贝，喂给它各种自己喜欢的好东西，结果嘟嘟却因为这份爱而得了急性肠胃炎，不幸逝世。<br/>　　<br/>　　“就这样？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“就这样。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“完了？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“完了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你想说什么？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我不会讲故事，但我想……让你笑一笑。”<br/>　　<br/>　　三井把剥好的橘子整个塞进了嘴里，酸的倒吸了一口冷气，他低下头，肩膀微微颤抖，幅度越来越大，大到“哈哈”出声，他捂着肚子差点儿没乐开了线儿……<br/>　　<br/>　　“我说流川岚，就算你把自己当做幼稚园的阿姨，也不要把我当做幼稚园的孩子，我活得很好，不需要你装模作样的安慰。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哼！”<br/>　　<br/>　　我被他一说，直接翻白眼。<br/>　　<br/>　　自以为是，自作多情，自作主张，母性泛滥……<br/>　　<br/>　　我不知道这是不是通病，总之我正在犯病。<br/>　　<br/>　　“呐，我今天刚去买了手机，电话号给你要不要？”我甩甩脑袋，很快换了频道。<br/>　　<br/>　　“随便。”三井耸耸肩，也没有表现出多在意。<br/>　　<br/>　　但我还是很热情地找了纸笔写了电话给他，洋洋洒洒地签上名字。<br/>　　<br/>　　“24小时开机，你要找我的话，随时随地随传随到。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“知道了。”他接过那张纸条，随手放在床头，打个哈欠，揉揉头发。<br/>　　<br/>　　“困了？”我觉得他的动作很熟悉，猜起来大概就是这么个意思，“那你睡吧。”<br/>　　<br/>　　不过就是礼貌的逐客令。<br/>　　<br/>　　“那我先回去了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯，再见。”<br/>　　<br/>　　他跟我说「再见」，于是我猜三井他并没有讨厌我，或许他只是需要暂时一个人而已。<br/>　　<br/>　　时间还早，我心情挺好，慢慢走回家，还买了一杯沙冰，草莓味，甜而不腻，沁人心脾。<br/>　　<br/>　　路上碰见流川枫，直接跳上了他的自行车后座。<br/>　　<br/>　　“小枫开学日还快乐啊？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“姐给你买手机了，姐自己也买了一个，你不介意吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你多说几个字好不好？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯。嗯？”<br/>　　<br/>　　这个时空中的每一个少年，都有着独特的思维方式，我很想了解他们，但似乎只是心有余而力不足。<br/>　　<br/>　　第二天阳光普照，身上暖意融融，我翻了一个身，慢慢睁开眼睛，一个打挺坐起身，感觉有种奇怪的冲动涌上心头，仔细想想……<br/>　　<br/>　　“哈啊！今天流川枫和樱木花道会见面！还打架呢！”<br/>　　<br/>　　我为终于迎来SD正篇的第一场大戏而惊喜不已，立刻洗漱收拾狂奔出门，湘北果然离家近，就连我这样的路痴都很快摸清楚路线直达。<br/>　　<br/>　　“为什么不装电梯！为什么不装电梯？！”我一边爬楼一边抱怨，谁知道流川枫在哪个天台睡觉吗？！<br/>　　<br/>　　当我见到侧躺在地上睡觉的流川枫，真想过去一脚踹醒他，然后狠狠地咬上一口，再接着一个大大的拥抱……<br/>　　<br/>　　可惜现在我就只能撑着膝盖喘粗气，并在听到有人走近后迅速悄悄躲到角落，盘腿坐下等待好戏开场。<br/>　　<br/>　　不消一会儿，以堀田德男为首的四个高大魁梧但很不禁打的三年级不良少年就一脚踹开了屋顶的门，然后再一脚踹醒了沉睡中的流川枫。<br/>　　<br/>　　流川枫揉着脑袋慢慢站起来，不由分说地还踢了一脚，在三年级生“倚老卖老”的叫嚣声中，平静淡漠地说：“一年十班流川枫，不管是谁，打扰我睡觉的人就绝不原谅。”<br/>　　<br/>　　我考虑了一会儿还是决定就这么猫着看戏，不帮忙。<br/>　　<br/>　　怎么说也曾经以三井姐姐的身份和德男他们有过一面之缘，打德男就等于打三井，不行！而且让我帮着德男他们打流川枫当然更加不可能了！<br/>　　<br/>　　况且我本来就是跑过来看戏的没打算亲自上场演啊……<br/>　　<br/>　　正这么胡乱地纠结着，就见德男一个手拐子撞到了流川枫的头，马上流出了殷殷鲜红，我心里不由咯噔一下，有那么点疼……<br/>　　<br/>　　仿佛就在眨眼之间，堀田四人组已全然倒地，流川枫站在他们之间，冷冷地说：“看戏很好玩吧。”<br/>　　<br/>　　咦？他打架那么忙还有时间发现我？难道说我藏得这么明显吗？<br/>　　<br/>　　刚想现身，就听见又一声开门声，鬼使神差，我又缩了回去。<br/>　　<br/>　　我僵直了身子，感觉流川枫的气剑还是直指我这边，心里面那叫一个毛啊……<br/>　　<br/>　　终于听见洋平说：“都是你一个人干的吗？你是谁？”<br/>　　<br/>　　我不知怎的长舒了一口气。<br/>　　<br/>　　流川枫转过身不屑地吐出三个字：“流川枫。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我是一年七班的樱木花道，你给我好好记住！！”樱木暴怒，揪住流川枫的领子怒吼。<br/>　　<br/>　　“哦？”流川枫有一瞬间的迟疑和不解，但还是只瞟了他一眼冷道，“我已经忘了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　你怎么可以说这么违心的话呢小枫？！几个日夜前你还为了见樱木一面而推迟去美国呢！现在……<br/>　　<br/>　　嘴硬就等着挨打吧！我是不会帮你的！<br/>　　<br/>　　于是又由于晴子小姐的“火上浇油”，樱木悲痛之下逮着流川枫一通猛K，我幸灾乐祸地哼哼着：“你活该！你活该！”<br/>　　<br/>　　索性趁着他们混战溜掉吧，这么想着我就贴着墙根猫身往门边走，刚把一只脚跨到门外，就听到身后一声低吼——<br/>　　<br/>　　“流川岚，你给我站住！”<br/>　　<br/>　　果然掩耳盗铃是愚蠢的、必然要失败被捕的！！！<br/>　　<br/>　　假装不知道吧，不如干脆假装不知道吧？回头，还是不回头，又是一个问题……<br/>　　<br/>　　“岚姐？”樱木军团看见我同时微张着嘴叫了我一声，“你怎么……在这里？”<br/>　　<br/>　　我终于鼓起勇气，缓缓转过身看着他们，向往常一样笑着和他们打个招呼：“嗨，这么巧，大家都在啊？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊！”樱木军团互相看了几眼，惊叫了一声。<br/>　　<br/>　　“呵呵～”我从容走过去挽住流川枫，“是啊，我们两个，姓同一个‘流川’，就是这么回事。”<br/>　　<br/>　　他们比比我，又比比流川枫，异口同声的惊讶：“他……是你弟弟？！”<br/>　　<br/>　　流川枫定在那不动，任由我挽着东扯西晃，反而弄得我很不好意思，尴尬到一时失语，管不了那么多，拉起他冲樱木军团说一句“同学们改天见”就往外跑……<br/>　　<br/>　　一路沉默着去医院包扎好流川枫的伤口，又回学校，他一笔一划地填着入部申请，连瞟都不瞟我一眼，我绝望地趴在了桌上，狠狠地敲着自己的脑袋，那叫一个悔不该当初啊……<br/>　　<br/>　　“小枫？”我试探地叫他一声，“你不要这样嘛，好歹出个声啊……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“白痴。”他听话地出了这么一声。<br/>　　<br/>　　僵局之中，教室外传来这么一段对话——<br/>　　<br/>　　“听说篮球队队长要和一年七班的樱木在体育馆里决一胜负！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“快去看啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　我一把拉起流川枫的手往外拽，信誓旦旦，语气坚定：“姐知道你气什么，跟我走，马上就证明给你看，樱木花道他的确是个不折不扣的天才！”<br/>　　<br/>　　「05，谁能确定哪片云彩有雨。」<br/>　　<br/>　　体育馆被看热闹的人和热情填满了，我们来得晚只能站在最外层，流川枫个子高不受人头影响，但我却不得不拼命垫脚尖……<br/>　　<br/>　　我一边使劲改变姿势争取从缝隙间看见更多实况，一边对流川枫说：“姐跟你讲哦，这是樱木第二次摸篮球，不过待会儿，相信小枫你的眼光一定能看出他并非池中之物！”<br/>　　<br/>　　流川枫突然一手拉起我，一手拨开人群，很快我们就占据了第一排的有利位置。<br/>　　<br/>　　“小枫？”我疑惑又很感激地抬头看他，“你……会挡着后面人的……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我马上就走。”流川枫惯有的淡漠而不失热情的少年之声搭配着嘴唇张合把句子送进了我的耳朵，“结束后你去门口找我，不许跑。”<br/>　　<br/>　　然后他就直接转身拨开人群站回最后排。<br/>　　<br/>　　我回头深深看了一眼流川枫，这孩子心里究竟藏着什么事呢？而其中又有多少是关于我的呢？我的出现，让他不快乐了吗？<br/>　　<br/>　　心不在焉地看着原本应该让我热血沸腾的红毛猴子VS大猩猩之战。<br/>　　<br/>　　为大猩猩的拳头而心惊，随大流吐槽樱木的搞笑动作，并且也在大猩猩被樱木不小心扒了裤子的时候捧腹大笑。<br/>　　<br/>　　“哈哈哈！！！……哈哈哈！！！……”<br/>　　<br/>　　但似乎总是有些言不由衷，笑不由衷，不时回头看一眼流川枫，他倒是一心一意看着比赛，心无旁骛，又让我爆裂到想打人！<br/>　　<br/>　　当“哼哼”人墙防守法横空出世，场内爆发出震天的欢呼。<br/>　　<br/>　　“樱木加油！”我也懒得东想西想，转而一门心思为樱木加油，“樱木花道跑起来！冲啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　樱木把球大力一掷直撞篮板，跳起抓住球，不管已经被对手缠上，仍旧不顾一切地大力把球灌进了篮筐里！<br/>　　<br/>　　落地时震天的撞击声令体育馆一时寂静，而后瞬间爆发欢呼！<br/>　　<br/>　　“小枫！小枫！”我第一时间跑到体育馆门口，抓住流川枫，兴奋地扯着他的袖子，“你看见了吧？！天才处女灌啊！精彩绝伦！哦，是无与伦比！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯。”流川枫转头看一眼正在和赤木吵闹的樱木，淡淡说，“那家伙，是不错。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“看吧看吧！姐说的没错吧？他是天才吧？”我像个猴子一样上蹿下跳，“小枫你现在相信了吧？不生姐气了吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我没有生气。”他停住脚步，我一时没刹住直接就撞了上去，揉着脑门子看见他眼带笑意，他悠悠开口道，“我不过是喜欢看你这个样子。”<br/>　　<br/>　　我不生气……我不生气……小孩子嘛，任性一点是可以的……我真不生气……<br/>　　<br/>　　丫丫个呸啊！我不生气才怪！人家为了你纠结心烦，你居然说这种风凉话？太特么欠揍了！今天不把你打的桃花满天开你就不知道姑奶奶心花为谁放！<br/>　　<br/>　　“流川枫你个混小子！”我不管时间地点人物，直接一个扫堂腿把流川枫掀翻了！<br/>　　<br/>　　我压住怒火，头也不回地走开，必须要找地方撒撒气先，不然非得把他打残了不可！<br/>　　<br/>　　用力「乓」一下甩上门，把坐在床上看杂志的三井吓了一跳，但他的小炮仗和我的大火山比肯定是不在一个档次上的。<br/>　　<br/>　　使劲把自己砸到椅子上，发出吱吱声响，鼻子里喷着粗气，嘴里嘀嘀咕咕咒骂着那只死狐狸……<br/>　　<br/>　　“喂，你没事吧？”三井走到我身边，轻轻地推一下，“你弟弟惹你生气了？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“小三你不知道那小子多可恶！他故意装闷、装失落、装生气，就是要我内疚、要我自责、要我难过！他就是故意的！你说那个臭小子居心何在啊？！耍我很好玩吗？！把我气死了对他有什么好处？！”我抓起一个抱枕，刺啦就撕成了两半，“丫的！气死我了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　三井退两步坐回床边，一副很悠哉的样子看着我笑，漫不经心地把手枕在脑后说：“待会儿走的时候记得把抱枕的钱留下。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”我扯枕套的手停在半空中，愣了好一会儿，“你说什么？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我说撕坏的抱枕要你来赔，”三井挑一下眉指向被分尸的抱枕，顿一顿，“还有你已经好几天没给我带烤鱿鱼了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“抱枕我赔，但烤鱿鱼……”我两步冲过去揪住三井的领子，“我欠你的啊？！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那我这样忍受你的暴力是因为欠你的吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我拿烤鱿鱼换的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不就是咯。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哈哈！我想到了！流川枫你个臭小子敢这么耍我，看我折腾不死你！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？我不是这个意思……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“谢谢你小三！”<br/>　　<br/>　　我不由分说直接一个大大的拥抱招呼了上去，搂着他大彻大悟般又蹦又跳。<br/>　　<br/>　　后来三井跟我说他本意是劝和的，我很不见外地给了他一下，「你把自己当洋平还是把我当仙道？说那么深奥，我听不懂！」<br/>　　<br/>　　回家看到流川枫正在看电视，我大摇大摆往沙发上一坐，劈手夺过遥控换成言情剧，管他黑脸还是白脸呢，得罪我就不给好脸！<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊——”我伸了个懒腰，起身去泡面。<br/>　　<br/>　　他不知道什么时候在身边睡着了，我说你回自己的房间睡啊，我是不会让你看球赛的，你死心吧！<br/>　　<br/>　　“切，方便面吃完了也不知道补仓！”我很是郁闷，“全是生肉……你故意的吧？！死狐狸！”<br/>　　<br/>　　勉强说料理的话，我只会下面、蛋炒饭和番茄炒蛋。<br/>　　<br/>　　来这以后我一般都在外面蹭吃，家里承担做饭这项伟大工程的一般情况下也都是流川枫……<br/>　　<br/>　　其实他无怨无悔地做着家庭煮男也是很了不起的……<br/>　　<br/>　　呸呸呸！我干嘛要用这种崇拜又感激语气说话？！<br/>　　<br/>　　“姐，你在干嘛？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“肚子饿找东西吃，看不出来吗？！”<br/>　　<br/>　　诶？流川枫？为什么你每次出现都跟鬼一样没声音的？难道你练过潜伏？！<br/>　　<br/>　　“你去外面等着，我来吧。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我不要！万一你下毒怎么办？我要看着！”<br/>　　<br/>　　然后他不知道从哪里变出来的三明治，表情语言就是「不给你做了，吃现成的吧，省得你不放心。」<br/>　　<br/>　　“喂，我知道你要道歉了，”我一边把三明治热起来，一边假装随意地说，“你要道歉的话就有点诚意好不好？好歹说个‘对不起’什么的……”<br/>　　<br/>　　一回头，人不见了。<br/>　　<br/>　　混球！姐姐我还想着看在食物的面子上原谅你呢！<br/>　　<br/>　　你自己不珍惜就算了！<br/>　　<br/>　　跟你誓不两立！誓不两立啊！<br/>　　<br/>　　翌日，天很蓝，白云懒洋洋地飘着，风吹着头发拂在脸上痒痒的，自行车轮咕噜噜转得轻快欢畅，但天气好并不表示我的心情也好…<br/>　　<br/>　　因为失眠所以起了个大早，流川枫早就不知去了哪里，于是我带上钱去给三井送昨天破坏抱枕的赔款。<br/>　　<br/>　　空无一人。<br/>　　<br/>　　床单被褥已收拾整齐，屋子里还飘着淡淡的消毒水味道。<br/>　　<br/>　　我退一步合上门一看才发现写着“三井寿”的标牌已经被取下了。<br/>　　<br/>　　他出院了？他出院了？！他出院了！<br/>　　<br/>　　怎么没有人告诉我？！<br/>　　<br/>　　和护士确认了，三井真的出院了，还是昨天我离开以后就发生的事。<br/>　　<br/>　　跟我说一声会死啊混蛋？！我又不会拦着你的喏！<br/>　　<br/>　　一个人走过悠长的静谧的走廊，觉得好寂寞……<br/>　　<br/>　　几天前我还当自己是主角呢，现在根本就是弃儿啊！<br/>　　<br/>　　蹦极呐？！我恐高好不好？！<br/>　　<br/>　　然后我还是走着走着就走去了湘北，因为是上课时间，校园里很安静。<br/>　　<br/>　　安静的我心情更不好了！<br/>　　<br/>　　一年10班，流川枫趴在桌上睡觉。<br/>　　<br/>　　我很想冲进去踢他一脚。<br/>　　<br/>　　一年7班，樱木花道和水户洋平趴在桌上睡觉。<br/>　　<br/>　　我很想冲进去拉着他们狠狠地臭骂流川枫。<br/>　　<br/>　　我坐在天台上吹风，充足的氧气可以让人心情舒畅，使劲地深呼吸，“世界如此美妙，我却如此烦躁，这样不好，不好……”<br/>　　<br/>　　秀才的招还算有效。<br/>　　<br/>　　“吱——”铁门有点生锈，打开时声音很大。<br/>　　<br/>　　“小枫？”我回头看见流川枫从阴影里走出来，流海覆盖住眼睛，看不清楚表情，“你来睡觉啊？那我走了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　说完我就拍拍屁股站起来，从他身边擦过，重重撞一下什么的太幼稚了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你等一下。”他冷漠的声音里似乎透着些愤怒，“能不能告诉我，我做错什么了？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“没有啊，因为……”我坦然地看着他，面带微笑，“你不是喜欢看我这个样子吗？现在我这样，你高兴吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“是吗？”他按了一下我的头，回复漫不经心的样子，转身迈步，“随你。”<br/>　　<br/>　　我颓颓地靠在墙上，脑子里有点空白……<br/>　　<br/>　　鬼知道我刚才干嘛那么说！那是自家弟弟，怎么搞的像吵架的狗血情侣一样？<br/>　　<br/>　　呸呸呸！倒带重说行不？<br/>　　<br/>　　“岚姐？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？是洋平啊……”<br/>　　<br/>　　正当我揪着头发懊悔的时候，洋平正巧散步经过，于是我就干脆跟着他一起去散步好了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“怎么？和弟弟吵架了？”洋平轻轻掸落我身上的樱花瓣，治愈系的微笑，“花道那家伙知道了肯定很高兴。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“没吵架。”我拍拍他的肩头，突然就炸毛儿了，“和流川枫那个闷蛋谁吵的起来啊？！你吵一个我看看啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　洋平没有说话，任何安抚的话都没有说，他很安静地听我跟他发牢骚，直到最后我说干口水也安静下来……<br/>　　<br/>　　然后坐上他的小绵羊，在湘南海岸，和平时一样吃着便当看夕阳慢慢沉入海平面，今天的鳗鱼饭很美味。<br/>　　<br/>　　“洋平，你快跟我说‘生气是用别人的错误惩罚自己’，你说啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“生气是用别人的错误惩罚自己，所以，岚姐，别生气了，开心点吧。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“早知道我选水户家投胎了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我家可养不起你啊……大、胃、王！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“……讨厌！”<br/>　　<br/>　　洋平推着他的小绵羊，我跟在他旁边走，顺便像个家长一样问问学习啊生活啊有没有男女朋友。<br/>　　<br/>　　突然地……<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊！”我停在原地，久久迈不动步。<br/>　　<br/>　　那嚣张得一塌糊涂的冲天扫把头，橙色的T恤被海风吹得鼓鼓囊囊，随意的花裤衩，嵌入了海天一色中。<br/>　　<br/>　　“仙仙仙…仙道…仙道彰！”像当时偶遇三井一样，我一声尖叫继续宣告着这个故事的狗血。<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”洋平顺着我的目光，手指着坐在坝上的鱼竿少年的背影问我，“他就是岚姐一直要找的仙道彰？”<br/>　　<br/>　　我使劲点头，眉眼间差点乐开了花：“嗯呐！嗯呐！”<br/>　　<br/>　　烦恼啊纠结啊什么的早就抛到云霄之外了！对于我来说，美食和美少年就是堂堂正正的治愈系！<br/>　　<br/>　　我拉着洋平朝着仙道的方向狂奔而去，一个大跳蹦到仙道身后，快速蒙住他的眼睛：“猜猜我是谁？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“女孩子。”仙道礼貌地笑着，他真的很适合大海，温柔宽广的少年。<br/>　　<br/>　　“说不定是伪娘呢，别那么肯定，”我玩性正浓，“再猜！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“喜欢我或许将来也会被我喜欢的女孩子。”他不慌不忙，加上了长的不知所谓的定语。<br/>　　<br/>　　“哇！这话好痞啊！”我被意料之外的回答小小地惊了一下，松开蒙着他眼睛的手，反加上一个毛栗子，“随便调戏女孩子，小心被人打！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶！好像有鱼上钩了！”仙道的注意力第一时间回归大海，俯身抓起鱼竿用力一拉，一尾巨大的不知名的鱼摆动着尾巴窜出了海面，他收回鱼线把大鱼从鱼钩上拿下来放回海里，“你刚才好像已经动手打我了吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“提醒你一下嘛～”我蹲下身看刚被放生的那条鱼欢实地游来游去，“下次注意别再犯了，花花公子是会被人恨的哟～”<br/>　　<br/>　　仙道站起来走到洋平身边，像熟人一样笑着问他：“话说回来你们到底是谁？那个奇怪的女孩是你……”<br/>　　<br/>　　夕阳染红的海面，轻拍出朵朵浪花，两个云淡风轻的少年对立而笑，唯美！<br/>　　<br/>　　我扭头看这美景不胜收，每一天都有想要用一辈子时间慢慢回味的景致，但记忆的相框却似乎太狭窄了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“姐姐！”我凌波微步瞬间转移到他们身边，抢过话茬，“我是他姐姐，从现在开始也是你姐姐，我是流川岚，你以后就叫我岚姐吧，这位少年是水户洋平，我们俩会一起好好关照你的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“岚……姐？”他似乎很诧异的样子，“你？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“仙道君你别看她这样子，可是20岁的人了呢！”洋平揉着我的头发对仙道说，语气熟稔得像多年老友，“不要质疑，否则我可不保障你的人身安全。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“是吗？”仙道用一种很诡异的眼神看着我，然后轻轻扬起嘴角，“好吧，水户君是吗？我相信你。”清一下嗓子，“嗯……岚姐。”<br/>　　<br/>　　我说，仙道君，水户君，你们不用第一次见面就这么默契吧？<br/>　　<br/>　　一见钟情？<br/>　　<br/>　　暧昧哟！<br/>　　<br/>　　“乖啦～”我踮起脚尖拍拍他的刺猬头，“以后就是自家姐弟，姐会罩着你的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那就多谢了。”仙道浅笑，“不过岚姐是怎么知道我的呢？”<br/>　　<br/>　　如果说洋平是邻家男孩，那么仙道就像是光芒四射的偶像，隐隐透着一些压迫感，大概这就是王牌的气场吧。<br/>　　<br/>　　“县内四强陵南高中王牌选手仙道彰，谁不知道啊？”我说的理所当然。<br/>　　<br/>　　“那还真是荣幸啊～”仙道笑着伸出手，“那以后还请多多关照啊，岚姐，水户君～”<br/>　　<br/>　　就凭他说话时的语气和眼神，我绝对有理由怀疑他和洋平一见钟情了！<br/>　　<br/>　　很好仙道君，这一刻你不是一个人，所有仙洋命灵魂附体，冲啊，不要给小狐狸任何机会！<br/>　　<br/>　　和仙道互留了电话，一起走到了路边，刚好面前停下一辆公交车，于是仙道和我们说了再见就踏上了公车，我们朝着公车开走的方向挥挥手道别，然后我就坐上洋平的小绵羊让他送我回家。<br/>　　<br/>　　“洋平啊，”我欢快地扯着洋平的衣角，像个「哔——」的小女生，“你……见到仙道之后有没有想交个男朋友什么的？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我吗？”洋平依旧轻轻浅浅地笑着，一副捉摸不透的样子，“暂时还没有那方面的预算。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那如果你什么时候有这方面的预算了，一定跟姐说哦！”我很仗义地用手肘撞了下他的背，“姐一定帮着你，就算情敌是流川枫……不，最好情敌是流川枫，姐帮你灭他！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哈哈！那就先谢谢啦。”<br/>　　<br/>　　带着风的笑意，或者带着笑意的风，美好的叫人心醉啊简直！<br/>　　<br/>　　等等……！<br/>　　<br/>　　今天虽然终于如愿以偿见到仙道了，还顺利拿到了他的联系方式，但是……<br/>　　<br/>　　但是三井也同样在今天不见了！<br/>　　<br/>　　而且他没有留下联系方式啊混蛋！<br/>　　<br/>　　回到家，我坐在沙发上很认真地边看电视边盘算怎么找回三井。<br/>　　<br/>　　“姐。”流川枫走到我面前，挡住了电视屏幕，“今天和你在一起那个人是谁？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“水户洋平，你挡着我看电视了。”我推开他一点，“怎么了？你嫉妒啊？”<br/>　　<br/>　　这家伙怎么跟我妈似的？管头管脚的还……<br/>　　<br/>　　“是那个樱木花道的朋友？”他坐下来翻杂志，哗啦啦的一看就心不在焉。<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯，你嫉妒啊？”我猛地发现我和三井的交集仅止于医院，很难过，郁闷之下又开始不停地换电视频道。<br/>　　<br/>　　流川枫去洗了一个苹果递过来，我不接，他就一直保持着那个姿势，最后没办法拿过来咬了一口，又沙又甜。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我确实有点嫉妒。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你很久没对我笑了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊？！”<br/>　　<br/>　　……<br/>　　<br/>　　于是我就这么跟他冰释前嫌了？<br/>　　<br/>　　太没有原则了叶岚！<br/>　　<br/>　　但哪个女的扛得住流川枫这么一说啊？<br/>　　<br/>　　红果果的讨好啊！<br/>　　<br/>　　再加上他看见你笑时那如释重负的满足……致命诱惑啊！<br/>　　<br/>　　“小枫啊，你要真在意姐你早说啊……”我亲昵地揉着他的头发，往他身上蹭一蹭，“看你整那一出，还以为你讨厌姐故意恶搞姐呢……要是你以后谈了男朋友，这样的误会没准就会搞得你们过错啊错过啊什么的……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“男朋友？”他诧异地重复了一遍，“为什么是男朋友？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？难道不是吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“流川岚！”<br/>　　<br/>　　有的人是你心中的小气球，仅仅是呼吸都能让TA逐渐膨胀，然后爆炸，弄疼你，但还是如孩子一般不断索要着……<br/>　　<br/>　　第二天我又去医院问了一遍三井的事，毫无收获。<br/>　　<br/>　　由于无聊，我打着哈欠在路上走，一会儿就不知道拐到哪里了，继续打个哈欠，安静的巷道只有一种嘈杂，我停住脚步：“打架？……洋平！”<br/>　　<br/>　　以多欺少太不仗义了！<br/>　　<br/>　　你们的行为根本就不配被冠以“打架”这么高尚的词汇！<br/>　　<br/>　　不教训你们天理难容！<br/>　　<br/>　　“上课时间跑来跟人打架，洋平你小心被记过哦～”我很潇洒地过去直接飞踹踢倒一个，过肩摔掀翻一个，又顺手两耳光扇晕一个，冲着洋平一挑眉，得意的笑。<br/>　　<br/>　　“看不出来岚姐这么厉害啊～”洋平默契地回了一个笑容，扶着墙慢慢走过来，“让你看笑话了……”<br/>　　<br/>　　他的脚步不太稳，我立刻上前扶住他：“腿伤了？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯，小绵羊被他们掀翻了，摔的。”他尴尬地笑着，那辆小绵羊可怜地躺在墙角。<br/>　　<br/>　　据洋平所说，那些人是国中时候就结下的梁子，没想到今天他们居然集中到一起报仇来了，出其不意而且人数众多……<br/>　　<br/>　　“但洋平你还是赢得很漂亮的，要不是他们先使阴的，你肯定能把他们秒了！”我过去把小绵羊扶起来，发动无能。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我哪有岚姐厉害啊，你刚才那才叫秒杀呢。”洋平慢慢走过来，看一眼那小绵羊，“坏了，推着走吧。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我家比较近，洋平你跟我回家，帮你包下伤口啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　我看你这回还怎么拒绝！<br/>　　<br/>　　“那……好吧。”他犹豫一会儿，终于还是答应了。<br/>　　<br/>　　流川枫还没回家，这本来无所谓，但问题是洋平的伤有很大一部分在腿上，还有大腿根部呢……<br/>　　<br/>　　我怕我扒他裤子的时候他害羞。<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯！”我装模作样地清一下嗓子，“洋平，脱裤子。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那个……”他果然有点脸红，“我还是自己去卫生间弄吧……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不行！脱裤子！”我瞪大眼睛很霸道地看着他，“赶快！”<br/>　　<br/>　　诶？我怎么好像有一种下句话就要说「你叫破喉咙也不会有人来救你的」的感觉……<br/>　　<br/>　　“我来吧。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”<br/>　　<br/>　　正当我要动手强制进行的时候，恰巧回家的流川枫只淡淡吐出三个字就一手把洋平的胳膊搭在自己肩上一手拎起药箱走进卫生间……<br/>　　<br/>　　“呜哇～～真是美好啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　我看着他们相互扶持的和谐背影，满脑子只有一个念头——他们俩是什么时候看对眼的？！<br/>　　<br/>　　难怪我总觉得流川枫提起洋平的时候有点神经质呢！<br/>　　<br/>　　难怪洋平总是不愿意来我们家呢！<br/>　　<br/>　　原来啊……<br/>　　<br/>　　姐姐我看出来了！<br/>　　<br/>　　“嘿嘿～～”我一边暗笑着一边轻轻凑到门边小心翼翼地偷听，突然门开了，冷不丁一个踉跄我就整个人向前摔了出去！<br/>　　<br/>　　“姐。”<br/>　　<br/>　　我触电般向后一退，腿脚腰和上半身极不协调的动作使得我又是一个踉跄！<br/>　　<br/>　　流川枫抓住我的手腕一拉，我一分钟内第二次撞到了他那被无数少女觊觎良久的怀抱中……<br/>　　<br/>　　听见心跳了……<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊喂！”我怪叫着“有条不紊”地把自己和他拉开三十公分距离，确定站稳，定神，整了整也许有些凌乱的头发，若无其事地微笑着说：“怎么样了？完事儿出去吃饭！”<br/>　　<br/>　　接着华丽丽转身走了出去，小幅度深呼吸自言自语：“一切正常，理所应当，不关我事，你们继续……”<br/>　　<br/>　　我软硬兼施、先斩后奏地成功把水户洋平留宿了，但流川枫死活不肯和他共享房间，于是我一狠心：“小枫今天就睡客房吧~”<br/>　　<br/>　　看着流川枫憋屈的样子我简直爽得没边儿了，接着说：“洋平有伤在身，所以就拜托小枫你照顾一下啦！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不用了，我一个人没问题的。”洋平赶紧说，“岚姐不要为难流……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“是福利不是为难！”我打断他的客气，一抬手一挑眉，嘴角勾起一个奸诈的弧度，眯着眼睛看向流川枫，“啪”一个毛栗子就敲了上去，然后继续看电视。<br/>　　<br/>　　“跟我走。”流川枫说话就搀着洋平走出客厅，我偷偷斜着眼观察他们，天呐，我居然看见他一个打横把洋平抱上了楼，这小子，进展迅速啊！<br/>　　<br/>　　我兴高采烈地看完电视，伸了个懒腰，心满意足地上楼拿了睡衣去洗澡准备睡觉。<br/>　　<br/>　　“哒哒哒，哒哒哒黑猫警长！”我哼着小调，打开浴室的门，“哒……哒……哒……”声音还留在嘴边一点点飘远但嘴巴已经张大着闭不上了，瞪大的眼睛差点没充血——<br/>　　<br/>　　流川枫在给洋平擦背！<br/>　　<br/>　　俺滴个亲娘嘞～～～！<br/>　　<br/>　　“我什么都没看见！”我此地无银三百两地“乓”一声关上了门，转身倚在门边先把气喘匀了再说，刚才那一幕，应该打上马赛克再放的，少女不宜！<br/>　　<br/>　　诶？可我早就不是少女了啊！所以……<br/>　　<br/>　　继续看？<br/>　　<br/>　　“岚姐？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　我正发着呆，洋平突然叫了我一声，把我吓得当场跳了起来：“你们不用着急，稳扎稳打啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　流川枫冷着脸一言不发地从我身边擦过径直走进客房。<br/>　　<br/>　　“喂！”我一声喊出口，没叫住，“干嘛一副欠了你钱的死样子，我又不是故意的，谁知道你们在里面……那啥嘛！”我委屈地嘟囔着。<br/>　　<br/>　　“没关系，我知道岚姐你不是故意的。”洋平释然地笑着说。<br/>　　<br/>　　“洋平你能这样想，姐就放心了。”我欣慰地点点头，“那我去洗澡了？”我指指浴室，转念一想，“哦，要不要我扶你？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“好了，岚姐不用担心，我还没那么弱。”他说完便扶着墙慢慢走向流川枫的房间。<br/>　　<br/>　　我看着他的背影，不禁感叹：“真是好少年呐～～～”<br/>　　<br/>　　第二天晌午，我睡得正香……<br/>　　<br/>　　突然电话响了。<br/>　　<br/>　　我迷迷瞪瞪地接起电话：“喂，我是叶…嗯……流川岚，请问您哪位？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“是我，三井寿。”就算隔着电话，三井的声音依旧清朗如冬日暖阳。<br/>　　<br/>　　“小三？！”我一下子就振奋了精神，“真是你？！”<br/>　　<br/>　　三井约我，我当然要打扮的漂漂亮亮的，背个小包，带上两份我最喜欢吃的便当，正要出门呢，好么好的流川枫结束上午的练习正好回家了……<br/>　　<br/>　　“你去哪儿？我送你。”<br/>　　<br/>　　看吧，不是我要带着他，是他自己非跟来的！<br/>　　<br/>　　流川枫这人拧起来真拿他没辙，软硬不吃，不坐他车他就推着在旁边走，你说我有什么办法呢？！<br/>　　<br/>　　“咦？人呢？”我搭着手凉棚四处张望，左右不见人。<br/>　　<br/>　　流川枫倚在自行车旁漫不经心地看我上蹿下跳、挤眉弄眼、挠头跺脚，一句话不说，也自然一点忙不帮。<br/>　　<br/>　　我拿出电话，才发现没有电话号码，也就是说只能干等着了！<br/>　　<br/>　　“唉……”我无奈地叹了一口气，坐到石凳上，一手撑着下巴一手在腿上画圈，气鼓鼓、恶狠狠地说，“敢放我鸽子的话，看我不咬死你！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“走。”流川枫一扭头，作势就要伸手过来，看那趋势，估计是一个“拎”的动作合成。<br/>　　<br/>　　我侧身一个格挡反拧住他的手，得意洋洋地说：“小子，别以为这么轻易就能暗算你姐！”<br/>　　<br/>　　我甩开他的手，继续撑着下巴画圈。<br/>　　<br/>　　估摸着流川枫是看出我打定主意等了，于是他从球袋里拿出篮球，一个人去旁边的球场做起了练习。<br/>　　<br/>　　肚子开始不客气地抗议，我拿出便当，快凉了，“天呐！”我差点悲恸欲绝仰天长叹，“这么多好吃的，再不吃就变味儿了呀！”<br/>　　<br/>　　我一咬牙一跺脚，冲正在球场上挥汗如雨的流川枫喊了一句：“开饭了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　他不理我。<br/>　　<br/>　　黑线…………<br/>　　<br/>　　“哼！拉倒，我自己吃！”我打开便当盒大口吃起来，边吃边哼哼，“气死我了，气死我了，气死我了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　待我吃完自己的一份，流川枫才拿着篮球走过来，看了我一眼，然后毫不客气地打开另一份便当，坐下开始吃，吃完又继续去练球，而我则继续撑着脑袋画圈圈。<br/>　　<br/>　　中午过去了，下午过去了，傍晚过去了，天黑了……<br/>　　<br/>　　三井还是没有来……<br/>　　<br/>　　我假装无所谓地仰头看着满天繁星一闪一闪亮晶晶，脖子酸了就捶一捶，继续看，想了很多理由，比如说铁男突然找他喝酒啦，帮派之间突然又打架啦，德男有情感问题需要安慰啦……<br/>　　<br/>　　再怎么说也该给我打个电话说一声啊？！又什么都不讲就玩消失……<br/>　　<br/>　　三井寿！你这样算什么啊？！<br/>　　<br/>　　我都快分不清眼前的星星是天上的还是我气出来的了……<br/>　　<br/>　　突然看见马路那边一个高大帅气的人影慢慢向这边走过来，我迫不及待地跑过去，同样一个毛栗子招呼过去，抱怨着：“怎么才来？！午饭的便当早吃完了，晚饭怎么解决？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我带了，鳗鱼饭。”他拿出一个便当盒，打开盖子，一阵香味扑鼻而来。<br/>　　<br/>　　我闭上眼睛，“嗯～～好香～～”睁开眼睛却惊觉空空如也，“天！怎么回事？！”我扑腾了两下才幡然醒悟——做梦呢……<br/>　　<br/>　　“小枫，我们回家吧，不等了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯。”<br/>　　<br/>　　流川枫走过来，汗水淋漓，他卷起T恤擦了擦，然后轻轻地抱了一下我，湿热的气息吹在耳边：“没关系，别难过。”<br/>　　<br/>　　我闷在他的胸口一下子就哭了，然后被他牵着抽搭抽搭地带回家。<br/>　　<br/>　　最讨厌被人放鸽子了！<br/>　　<br/>　　你欠我一份鳗鱼饭，三井寿，你给我记好了！<br/>　　<br/>　　我伤重了，穿回去掏了好几篇三井的狂虐同人文狠狠地看，以一种超阿Q的方式进行疯狂报复。<br/>　　<br/>　　此后我在家闭门不出好几天，这是我在SD时空的首次宅化，吃了睡、睡了吃，成天蓬头垢面，要么看电视，要么插着耳机听drama，哼哼唧唧、自言自语，反正神经兮兮的就是了……<br/>　　<br/>　　“水户跟我说了，姐暑假每天都会带着烤鱿鱼去找一个人，就是上次失约的那个吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　不记得是第几天，流川枫终于忍不住似的扳正我的身子，百年不遇的一口气说了长长的一句话，并且毫不避讳他和洋平的友好睦邻关系。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你别问了好不好？”我不耐烦地摆摆手，“小枫你不用担心姐，姐再废几天就好了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“晚饭要吃什么？”他最终还是没有再多问，也许他在我宅化的这几天和洋平关系突飞猛进所以养成了某些洋平的好习惯？<br/>　　<br/>　　“寿司。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哦。”<br/>　　<br/>　　那天之后的第二天，我终于决定出去走走。<br/>　　<br/>　　惯性似的就晃到了湘南海岸。<br/>　　<br/>　　刺猬头的少年正悠闲地坐在石凳钓鱼，海天交融的闲适，让我很羡慕。<br/>　　<br/>　　我整理下心情，笑着走过去一拍他的左肩，然后在他右边坐下，在他略感诧异的看过来的时候一把提起晃动的鱼竿，鱼钩上的鱼剧烈摆动着尾巴，闪出晶莹的钻石般的光泽。<br/>　　<br/>　　仙道温和地笑着把鱼放回海里，挥挥手和那跳跃着的鱼告别，然后转头对我说：“岚姐怎么来了？”<br/>　　<br/>　　我随意摆动着鱼竿，有气无力地说：“出来散散心，碰到你纯属巧合。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“有什么不顺心的事吗？”仙道把鱼竿拿回去换了个鱼饵，站起身一个高甩，鱼钩顺势回到了海里，动作一气呵成，“介意告诉我吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　我垂头丧气地坐在石凳上任海风呼呼地吹过，想说，但是又怕不小心说漏嘴被他发现我是穿越来的，仙道这样的天才少年，没准就能凭着一点蛛丝马迹「真相只有一个」……<br/>　　<br/>　　果然还是没敢说什么。<br/>　　<br/>　　“没什么。”我皱着眉头叹口气，“不过就是每个月都有那么几天嘛……你懂吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　仙道爽朗地笑起来：“也许我懂吧。”<br/>　　<br/>　　然后他继续钓鱼，我就把鱼从钩上拿下来放回海里。<br/>　　<br/>　　他好像很随意地和我聊着天，他很会把握话题，见识也广，天南海北无所不侃，能很轻易地把我逗笑。<br/>　　<br/>　　“谢谢你啊，我心情好多了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你笑起来很好看。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？呵，比不上你啦～”<br/>　　<br/>　　我找了个借口跑到个没人的地方，又穿回去拿了一直放在窗台上的水晶青苹果，喜洋洋地放进包里。<br/>　　<br/>　　“呐，这个！”我从包里拿出那个青苹果递给仙道，“给你的礼物！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“苹果？”仙道把它放在手心，在阳光下折出彩虹的光晕，“为什么给我这个？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“每个人都有的，不止你。”我敲一下他的头，“好好收着吧，就当姐谢谢你今天陪我！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那谢谢啦。”他收好那个苹果，“每个人除了那天的水户还有谁啊？”<br/>　　<br/>　　看来洋平你很受欢迎啊，仙道又问起你了！<br/>　　<br/>　　诶，我现在跟小狐狸和好了，那他和仙道抢洋平的话，我帮谁啊？<br/>　　<br/>　　洋平帮谁我帮谁！<br/>　　<br/>　　“不瞒你说，我弟弟是流川枫！”我不免有些骄傲，“富丘国中毕业的流川枫，你听说过吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“流川枫？”他抓抓头发，想了一会儿才说，“教练提起过他，超级新星？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“对！就是那个流川枫！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哦，就是那个流川枫。”<br/>　　<br/>　　那个流川枫骑着自行车来接我回家了……<br/>　　<br/>　　旁边还有骑着小绵羊的水户洋平。<br/>　　<br/>　　「06，你不用知道他在想什么只要知道自己想什么就行。」<br/>　　<br/>　　“小枫！洋平！”我挥着手就颠颠儿地跑过去了，一手按住一个车把，“你们怎么来了？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哈，看来岚姐心情不错啊～”洋平笑着拍了拍流川枫的背，“这下不用担心了吧？我说了你姐姐心宽着呢，不会做傻事的，这下信了吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“切，白痴。”流川枫不屑地抖一下肩膀甩开洋平，更加不屑地朝着仙道的方向看一眼，“那家伙又是谁？”<br/>　　<br/>　　黑夜给了我黑色的眼睛，我本打算用来寻找美少年，为什么流川枫你总逼着我翻白眼？！<br/>　　<br/>　　“哟，水户君来啦～”仙道扛着鱼竿很招摇地晃了过来，熟稔地和洋平挥挥手，顺便就搭上了他的肩头，“来接姐姐回家？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“放手。”流川枫黑着一张脸啪就打掉了仙道的手，“你是谁？”<br/>　　<br/>　　在我看来就是妒意横生，酸不拉几的，小样你祖籍镇江呗？陈年老醋，已经翻了！<br/>　　<br/>　　我歪着脑袋眼睁睁地看着他们的类三角关系，正准备煽风点火呢，突然就看见流川枫脸上的胶布，伤心难过得紧，蹦起来按住他的肩膀压到与我平视：“小枫……你……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊？”流川枫思维好像慢了一拍，好半天才挠了挠头，“小事，不用在意啦。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“唔～～～”我抱着他的脑袋晃来晃去，发出了一长串的悲鸣，“怎么可以这样？！怎么可以这样？！小枫枫……”<br/>　　<br/>　　怎么可以这样？！我居然会放任自己自怨自艾宅化这么多天，以致错过了狐猴手滑了大战？！我怎么对得起「哔——」、「哔——」和「哔——」啊？！<br/>　　<br/>　　三井寿，你又欠了我一次「手滑了」，记住！<br/>　　<br/>　　我管是不是他的责任，全算在他头上再说！<br/>　　<br/>　　“哦，这位就是流川枫吧？”仙道依旧老样子，和着海风的笑颜，“久仰啊。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我说，仙道你故意捣乱呢？”我反手把他往边上一推，“没看见我跟这儿姐弟情深呢？待会儿再来套近乎，洋平你先带着他玩儿！”<br/>　　<br/>　　说罢我继续晃着流川枫，宛如咆哮帝附身，他反抗无效任凭我摇到头晕。<br/>　　<br/>　　洋平费劲拉住我，用声情并茂的狐猴之战转播成功吸引了我的注意力，解救流川枫于水火之中。<br/>　　<br/>　　“哦～～原来是樱木干的呀！”我挤眉弄眼地听完早已烂熟的情节，忍不住心生向往，“好想亲眼看一遍啊……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“依我说啊，幸好岚姐你不在，不然非得把体育馆拆了不可。”洋平摸着下巴，装的很深沉。<br/>　　<br/>　　仙道捂着嘴在一边偷笑：“有意思，真有意思～”<br/>　　<br/>　　“这还有意思？”我斜他一眼，“那等你见到樱木还不得乐死啊？”<br/>　　<br/>　　正得瑟着呢，冷不丁被流川枫敲了个脑崩儿，拉着就往车后座扔，真是的，非要淑女变野蛮！我反手一把拧住他的胳膊，力道刚好保持在痛而不伤。<br/>　　<br/>　　“仙道你看好了，这就是我们流川家的传统，犯上作乱者，杀无赦！你以后要学洋平做个好孩子，姐姐才给你糖吃！”<br/>　　<br/>　　我放开流川枫，跳起来很干脆地回了他一个脑崩儿，拉着他跑到一边小声问：“小枫你怎么突然又发脾气啊？你不喜欢姐跟仙道玩儿啊？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯。”他回答地更干脆，“我们回家。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“但是你以前不也不喜欢姐和洋平他们玩儿吗？现在你不也和洋平玩儿挺好的？”我晃着他的胳膊讨好，“小枫你先不要这么快否定仙道，认识一下再说好不好？而且他是陵南的王牌选手，打篮球超级厉害的，小枫你眼光好一定看得出来的吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“又是个天才？”他的语气似乎带着点嘲讽，“姐说的天才都是白痴吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“好啦，好啦！大家都是好朋友嘛！”我拉着他笑嘻嘻地回去，“打是亲骂是爱稀罕不够加脚踹，你们以后都要习惯姐表达爱的方式哦！”<br/>　　<br/>　　这些少年各自有着各自的热情，以我的拙见，就眼前为例，流川枫是闷骚系，仙道彰是官方系，而水户洋平属于空调系……<br/>　　<br/>　　至于我嘛……虽然年纪不能混同于少年了，但我还是有热情的呀！<br/>　　<br/>　　属于，得瑟系！<br/>　　<br/>　　当然后来流川枫还是没有给仙道什么好脸色，不过他给谁都没好脸色……仙道还是那副人畜无害的笑容，不过他跟谁都人畜无害……<br/>　　<br/>　　后面那几天我为了弥补宅化损失没事就往湘北跑，号称家属来访，以我卓越的个人魅力成功和篮球队上下打成一片！<br/>　　<br/>　　哦，这个「打」是比喻，我可没真动手！<br/>　　<br/>　　另外三井还是一点消息没有，我也难免睹球思人发发神经，好在没有祸及流川枫之外的其他人。<br/>　　<br/>　　期间也和仙道一起钓过鱼，流川枫对此依旧持反对态度。<br/>　　<br/>　　洋平成了我们家饭桌上的常客，我说要把暑假那会儿蹭他的便当还给他。<br/>　　<br/>　　接下来，就到了湘北和陵南练习赛的日子。<br/>　　<br/>　　隔天晚上，我脑抽了一下，拉住流川枫跟他说：“那什么，姐明天不给你加油了，没事吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”他正在刷碗，也没停下手里的活，“哦。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“谢谢啊！”我没想到他回答的这么爽快，从背后扑上去就是一个熊抱，“我看电视去了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　比赛当天，流川枫一早就去跟球队会和一同前往陵南，我由于熬夜看小说不小心睡过了一下，赶到陵南的时候正好碰上了迟到的仙道……<br/>　　<br/>　　“哟，岚姐！”仙道愉快地冲我打招呼，“早！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你也睡过头啦？”我明知故问，顺便装腔作势一下，“比赛还迟到，真是没有身为王牌的觉悟啊……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“岚姐还不是一样。”他倒是很无所谓。<br/>　　<br/>　　“废话真多！”我推他一把，“快走吧，小心被教练罚跑圈！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你呢？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我去二楼看台，进的门不同。”<br/>　　<br/>　　于是他直走，我左拐。<br/>　　<br/>　　悄悄地进场声张的不要！<br/>　　<br/>　　我飘到樱木军团身边，打招呼，跟他们一起趴在栏杆上懒洋洋地等比赛开始。<br/>　　<br/>　　“花道这家伙，还真是不知天高地厚！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯，有理有理！”<br/>　　<br/>　　对于樱木单方面宣布作为秘密武器要打败仙道这件事，樱木军团如是说。<br/>　　<br/>　　“噗！”我忍不住笑场，对面的「流川命」实在名不虚传的劲爆！<br/>　　<br/>　　“流川枫的魅力还真是不得了啊～”洋平撑着下巴看着对面，调侃似的，“岚姐有压力吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“切，我有什么压力？”我抬手就是一个毛栗子，“你有压力还差不多！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我吗？”洋平扑哧一笑，随意揉了一下我的头发，似乎意味深长，“还是先看比赛吧。”<br/>　　<br/>　　比赛开始，陵南气势如虹，湘北处处吃瘪。<br/>　　<br/>　　田冈教练放话要赢30分，樱木花道「千年杀」伺候，全场爆笑，猴子惨遭猩猩暴打。<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯！嗯！”我清了下嗓子，深吸一口气，冲场上大喊起来，“仙道！加油！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“岚姐你还真喊啊？”洋平无奈地摇了摇头，“不怕流川枫生气啊？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我跟他说过今天不给他加油啦，他同意的！”我无所谓地耸一下肩，继续大喊大叫，“仙道！仙道！仙道！好帅啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　仙道不负众望，很潇洒地传球，进球，在他的活跃下陵南大比分领先。<br/>　　<br/>　　还有就是……<br/>　　<br/>　　他冲我「V」了一下！<br/>　　<br/>　　寒得我浑身掉小米……<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯！嗯！”我又清了一下嗓子，吸更深的一口气，冲着场上更大声地喊，“臭仙道！你以为稳赢啦？！湘北！冲！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“怎么了？”洋平更无奈地笑了一下，“突然又换方向了？”<br/>　　<br/>　　我瘪一下嘴：“那个仙道！你看他害的田冈教练和部分陵南队员都用很怨念的眼神看着我！”<br/>　　<br/>　　仙道的球技让流川枫和赤木点燃了斗志。<br/>　　<br/>　　流川枫打开僵局，赤木灌篮，湘北士气大增，连续扳回比分，双方势均力敌。<br/>　　<br/>　　上半场结束。<br/>　　<br/>　　“洋平你有没有带便当？”我按着肚子问。<br/>　　<br/>　　“没有。”他轻描淡写地回答。<br/>　　<br/>　　突然感觉到身后有一片阴影，一回头，流川枫愣愣地站在那里。<br/>　　<br/>　　“不是说不来的吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“谁告诉你我不来的？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“昨天。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我只说不给你加油而已，没说不来啊，而且我确实没给你加油！”<br/>　　<br/>　　流川枫歪着脑袋问号了一会儿，看一眼洋平，又看一眼远处的仙道，最后看回我，缓缓开口：“那个仙道，我会打败他。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”<br/>　　<br/>　　我明白他的话，但我不明白他刚才看来看去是怎么个意思？难道是在做思想斗争？<br/>　　<br/>　　“你给他加油也没用。”流川枫丢下这句好像是「战书」的话就果断离去，留下我凌乱啊凌乱……<br/>　　<br/>　　“那个……洋平你说我怎么办？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“看比赛吧。”<br/>　　<br/>　　正解！<br/>　　<br/>　　下半场，流川枫发狠，湘北直追。<br/>　　<br/>　　赤木受伤，樱木上场，过度紧张，狐猴N次大战……<br/>　　<br/>　　为了给樱木加油或者说起哄，樱木军团集体跑到了湘北板凳区，当然我也坐那儿了。<br/>　　<br/>　　樱木还是一样的热血和不按常理出牌，奔跑、跳跃、抢篮板球和拿教练做肉垫，无一不显示着他惊人的天赋。<br/>　　<br/>　　一切都按照我所知的剧情发展着。<br/>　　<br/>　　这场比赛可能只有一件事情怪得离谱，就是流川枫和仙道彰两个从刚才就在那里嘀嘀咕咕嘀嘀咕咕不知道说什么，这不是见鬼了是什么？！<br/>　　<br/>　　“呐，洋平，是我的错觉吗？小枫和仙道是不是在说话？”我往洋平身边凑了凑，撞了一下他的肩，“你看呢？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我看他在说‘以后别再接近我姐姐’，差不多这个意思。”洋平摸着下巴，很深沉地点了一下头。<br/>　　<br/>　　我心里一拧，狠抓了一把头发，用力拍了一下洋平的肩：“我觉得吧……你读唇语的功夫还有待加强。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“怎么说？”他的眼睛突然亮了一下，“岚姐读到什么了？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“他说的应该是‘仙道你这个白痴和那个红头发的白痴一样，别太把我家那个白痴的话当真，你们都是白痴’之类的……”我郑重其事地点了一下头，“是，那家伙除了‘白痴’说不出别的词。”<br/>　　<br/>　　这时候流川枫腿抽筋，樱木不客气地一脚踢了上去，又是狐猴大战……<br/>　　<br/>　　然后赤木回来，流川枫下场休息。<br/>　　<br/>　　“洋平你去给他打个气！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“岚姐去比较有效。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“洋平你去！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“说了岚姐去比较好！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“……”<br/>　　<br/>　　最后谁都没有去……<br/>　　<br/>　　休息时间到，流川枫返场。<br/>　　<br/>　　“喂洋平，你在害羞吗？”我不怀好意地用胳膊撞一下他，憋着嗓子怪里怪气地说，“你这样小心樱木生气哦～”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我只是希望你们两个流川相亲相爱而已。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“呸！不信！”<br/>　　<br/>　　流川枫和樱木联防仙道，一不小心让仙道认真起来了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“仙道！好帅啊！”我就是喜欢他那精神奕奕嚣张又潇洒的样子，时隔半场终于又嚷嚷开了，“仙道！仙道！好帅啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“白痴。”流川枫跑过身边的时候一贯不屑地落下这么一句。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我就说他只会说‘白痴’吧！”我兴奋地扯着洋平的胳膊嚷嚷，“刚才的读唇语我赢了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哦哦是你赢了……看比赛看比赛……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哟！”<br/>　　<br/>　　看比赛。<br/>　　<br/>　　倒数30秒，陵南利用互传消耗时间，倒数14秒，赤木截到球传给流川枫，为救球摔倒前看见湘北标志，传球，樱木灌篮改小人物上篮，湘北反败为胜。<br/>　　<br/>　　倒数5秒，传，接，闪，仙道运球，起跳，换手，进球，每个动作都一帧一帧地在眼前播演，篮球应声入网，场上依旧喧嚣，某些地方却安静得不像话。<br/>　　<br/>　　比赛结束，86:87，陵南险胜。<br/>　　<br/>　　樱木声嘶力竭地喊着“PASS！”，奔跑，狠狠地摔在了地上……<br/>　　<br/>　　“哐！”脑袋撞击地板的巨响。<br/>　　<br/>　　这是常年进入SD最感人场面排行榜的一幕。<br/>　　<br/>　　“花道……”我捂着嘴险些要哭，视线所及，还有11号酸涩的沉默背影。<br/>　　<br/>　　胜败乃兵家常事，想着待会儿就这么安慰一下他吧。<br/>　　<br/>　　我踢着石子等着湘北和陵南结束礼节性告别，洋平的理由是打工要迟到了，高宫他们的理由是小钢珠店要关门了，齐刷刷地悠悠地离去，只留给我一个任重道远的微笑。<br/>　　<br/>　　“喂！……喂……”<br/>　　<br/>　　转过头，发现湘北的人也不见了……<br/>　　<br/>　　“岚姐，一个人？”仙道却不知什么时候站到了身后，保持微笑的弧度。<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯。”我闷声闷气地应一下。<br/>　　<br/>　　沿着海岸线，我继续踢着石子，湘北的人全都回去了？连流川枫也回去了？<br/>　　<br/>　　明知道我等在这儿呢，还……<br/>　　<br/>　　讨厌！讨厌！讨厌！<br/>　　<br/>　　“想什么呢？”一直沉默着跟在我后面的仙道突然开口问。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你今天和流川枫那小子嘀嘀咕咕说什么了？”我定住，转身，直愣愣地看着他。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你是他姐姐？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“就是这件事。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊？……”<br/>　　<br/>　　我蹦起来就是一个毛栗子砸过去：“你糊弄谁呢？当我小孩子啊…我是他姐你不早就知道了吗？还问来问去干嘛？！再说这么点儿事需要嘀咕那么久？！况且流川枫的性格根本不可能……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不信的话，那你问他。”仙道反手一指，流川枫迎风而立。<br/>　　<br/>　　他们究竟是在什么时候……<br/>　　<br/>　　JQ满满！<br/>　　<br/>　　仙道你这样让洋平情何以堪啊？！难道要NP？<br/>　　<br/>　　“回家。”流川枫走过来，牵起我的手，眼珠子都不转一下，冷冷地对仙道说，“下次赢的一定是我。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“好啊，我拭目以待。”仙道嘴角的弧度没有减弱，反而更显欢愉。<br/>　　<br/>　　“走。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？——诶？！”可以说我完全不知其然，更不知其所以然……<br/>　　<br/>　　等等，我要做什么的？我要……<br/>　　<br/>　　嗯！比赛输了，我要作为姐姐安慰他的一下！<br/>　　<br/>　　这根本就是多余的事嘛！<br/>　　<br/>　　我现在就想知道他和仙道确切的关系，我要为洋平守好阵地！<br/>　　<br/>　　“流川……枫！”我反应过来，一个侧手翻就把他打倒在地，一字一顿，“你、和、仙道、到底、说什么了？说！”<br/>　　<br/>　　流川枫沉默着起身，拍拍身上的尘土，好像什么都没发生：“回家。”<br/>　　<br/>　　我深呼吸两下尽量平静下来，决定还是改用怀柔政策，于是我拉他一起坐下，夏日的海风清凉，我轻声说：“小枫，跟姐说说，有什么心事吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　流川枫依旧不说话，渐渐我感到了肩头的重量。<br/>　　<br/>　　他睡着了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“谈的怎么样了？”仙道晃过来，压在身上的阴影顿时深了一层。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你看不出来吗？”我表示很无奈，左半拉身体又不敢动，只能摊摊右手。<br/>　　<br/>　　“对了，你说的没错，那个樱木花道确实很有意思～”仙道顺势坐下，仰头望着渐暗的天空，悠然道，“不过呢……我还是觉得你们两个流川更有意思。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嘿！你这个臭小子敢调侃姐是吧？”我抬手又是一个毛栗子，稳准狠，“不如你跟姐说说呗，我家小枫到底是怎么了？今天他怪怪的。”<br/>　　<br/>　　仙道那个人实在是厉害，所以我什么也没问出来。<br/>　　<br/>　　等流川枫自然醒，我已经半拉身子麻得不能动了……<br/>　　<br/>　　“你一个人可以吧？”仙道指着我问流川枫。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我还没死呐！”我气得跳脚，极力想证明自己的健康，“啊！疼！”一抬手，仿佛千钧重，又好像被千万只蚂蚁咬噬……<br/>　　<br/>　　“别动。”流川枫按住我，手法轻盈，力道适中。<br/>　　<br/>　　好舒服～～<br/>　　<br/>　　“哈……哈哈……”我不由得干笑两声，看着仙道，怎么觉得他好像挺羡慕的样子？<br/>　　<br/>　　“看来这里不需要我了，那我先走啦～”仙道点一下我的脑袋，然后轻笑着转身。<br/>　　<br/>　　“不送。”流川枫几乎是从牙缝里挤出的字。<br/>　　<br/>　　“喂。”我挠挠头，不懂，“你们不是关系挺好的吗？怎么又这样？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你听谁说的？”他沉下声音，好像有点不快。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我自己看到的啊，你们打球都聊得很欢啊，还有刚才你其实是特意折回来找他的吧？然后我又碰巧在这电灯泡了一下……”我滔滔不绝地阐述证据，“这不叫关系好叫什么？”<br/>　　<br/>　　……<br/>　　<br/>　　不轻，不重，不急，不缓。流川枫的拥抱。<br/>　　<br/>　　他把我揽进怀里，下巴抵着我的头：“这才叫关系好。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嘶——”我倒吸一口冷气，“诶？——”还挣不开了，“什么……意思？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“姐，我不会再输了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哦……”<br/>　　<br/>　　他的指尖微凉，我的耳根发烫。<br/>　　<br/>　　很快放开，回家，一切如常。<br/>　　<br/>　　我照旧霸道地抢占遥控看连续剧，流川枫在身边坐着打哈欠。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我说你困了就去睡啊！”我咬了一口苹果，含糊地说，“你这样老打哈欠影响姐看电视了……哈～～打哈欠传染你不知道啊？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“呼……”<br/>　　<br/>　　我悲哀地发现他已经在吹鼻涕泡了。<br/>　　<br/>　　你这不是存心让姐看不好电视吗？就算你输了比赛心情不好也不是我的错啊？！你这么折腾我算怎么回事啊？！<br/>　　<br/>　　“小枫……小枫枫……”我试图叫醒他未果，想了个狠招，大叫一声，“啊！仙道！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“白痴。”他眼皮都不抬一下，吐出这俩让我绝望的字。<br/>　　<br/>　　我决定不管他了，继续看电视，困了就回房间睡觉，连毯子都没给他盖。<br/>　　<br/>　　叫你随地睡觉，没罚你款就不错了！<br/>　　<br/>　　第二天我接到仙道的电话约钓鱼，立马拔了耳机活力十足地跑了去。<br/>　　<br/>　　鱼漂浮在海面，一上一下，好像催眠用的钟摆。<br/>　　<br/>　　“流川枫怎么样了？”仙道看着海面，状似漫不经心地问。<br/>　　<br/>　　流川……枫……？仙道君你至于一开口就提流川枫吗？<br/>　　<br/>　　你们两个到底发生了什么？<br/>　　<br/>　　告诉我吧！我很想知道啊喂！<br/>　　<br/>　　“挺好的。”我闭上眼睛悠悠说，海风清凉，“仙道你很关心他嘛～”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那就好了。”他打了个哈欠，伸个懒腰，“我可不想场外减员。”<br/>　　<br/>　　礼貌的、温和的、亲切的，很萌的仙道，却像这海风，很舒服，但抓不住。<br/>　　<br/>　　我看着晚霞描摹下他英挺俊秀的侧脸，还有那活力张扬的朝天发，无声地笑了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“怎么？”仙道抬手拍拍我的头，笑意渐浓，“我的脸很好看吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“别美了，你再好看好看的过我家小枫？”我低头看着鱼漂，故意满不在乎，“对了，你今天叫我出来其实就是为了打听流川枫的事吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　其实心里面早就四处喧嚣着仙、洋、流OOXX再「哔——」了……<br/>　　<br/>　　意外的是他在说：“不是。我想打听的是另一个流川。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？！”<br/>　　<br/>　　他靠过来了……他真的靠过来了！<br/>　　<br/>　　我本能地一个背摔把他撂倒……<br/>　　<br/>　　“这样的姐姐……真是欺诈。”他仰面躺着，面带微笑，轻描淡写。<br/>　　<br/>　　传说仙道是SD第一攻君，但为什么此刻我觉得他是一个超级大M呢？！<br/>　　<br/>　　“哇！”我被他春风和煦的笑容结实地吓了一跳，立刻逃之夭夭……<br/>　　<br/>　　我真的受到了惊吓。<br/>　　<br/>　　流川枫在看NBA球赛的重播，面无表情。我毫不犹豫地把遥控抢过来换台看连续剧。<br/>　　<br/>　　“姐。”他好像犹豫了一会儿才开口。<br/>　　<br/>　　“说。”电视上正放到爱心早餐法国吐司的制作，我不由得咽一下口水。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你学着做一下吧。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊。……啊？！”我颤抖着握紧流川枫的手，“小枫啊……你确定要……吃？”<br/>　　<br/>　　在领教过我曾经心血来潮却着实惨不忍睹的厨艺之后？<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯。”他的手一紧，顺便点了一下头。<br/>　　<br/>　　好！既然你如此期待我又怎能驳了你面子呢？<br/>　　<br/>　　做做看吧！<br/>　　<br/>　　未曾想我对法国吐司很有天赋，对着菜单和电视教学，只用了一天时间就顺利制作了一份热腾腾、香喷喷、奶香、蛋香一应俱全的成品，忍不住叫人夸赞一句“叶岚你真是太有才了！！”<br/>　　<br/>　　和陵南的练习赛结束，接下来的剧情就该是……<br/>　　<br/>　　哼，三井君，等着姐跟你说「好久不见」吧！<br/>　　<br/>　　第二天，我做好准备去给他们送我新做的法国吐司。<br/>　　<br/>　　“怎么一大早就在睡觉？”我瞅了一眼教室里，流川枫毫无意外地趴在桌上，正好是下课时间，我就大大方方地进去走到他身边，在他后脑就是一个撇子，凑到他耳边说，“姐给你送爱心便当来了哟！”<br/>　　<br/>　　他缓缓抬起头，揉了揉后脑勺，睡眼惺忪：“什么？”<br/>　　<br/>　　没睡醒的流川枫有点迟钝，但傻傻的样子好萌啊！<br/>　　<br/>　　“法国吐司！”我掰了一大块塞到他嘴里，继续一个撇子打过去，“不是你自己说要吃的吗？我可是辛辛苦苦做了一天才弄好的！你……太让伦家桑心了啦～～～”<br/>　　<br/>　　“咳！”他呛到了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“噗！”我吐吐舌头，就地遁走。<br/>　　<br/>　　一年十班，是非之地，周围女生要吃人！<br/>　　<br/>　　相比起火药味浓重的一年十班，一年七班显得轻松欢乐得多。<br/>　　<br/>　　“哇！真是太美味了！”樱木向来容易激动，吃第一口就差点没眼泪横流。<br/>　　<br/>　　“花道你别都吃掉了，留点给我！”从一年四班聚过来的高宫扑向樱木花道抢食。<br/>　　<br/>　　“高宫你都这么胖了就别吃了。”大楠说着以迅雷不及掩耳之势夺过便当盒。<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊！大楠你太奸诈了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“还给我！”<br/>　　<br/>　　他们三人争得不亦乐乎，我看着非常满意，咱这手艺，天下一绝！<br/>　　<br/>　　“哎呀，你们留点给我！”眼看着美味吐司要被抢空，一直冷静的洋平也终于加入了夺食的大部队，“野间不在，你们好歹给他留点！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“对了，野间去哪了？”当然我是不会记错的，野间同学某次脱队，然后就被欧了……<br/>　　<br/>　　“听说他的弟弟生病了，野间要照顾他，大概下午就能回学校了。”高宫嘴里塞得满满的，我好不容易才听清楚。<br/>　　<br/>　　于是我确定就是今天没错了！<br/>　　<br/>　　那我要不要去营救小胡子野间君呢？会对剧情有影响吗？<br/>　　<br/>　　“呐，这个！”我拿出今天准备的最后一份便当，“花道拿去给宫城吧，祝贺他归队！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“这点小事就交给本天才吧！”樱木拍着胸脯，“岚姐你放心，一定带到！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你可别中途吃了才好！”高宫吐槽。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你说什么？！”樱木一个头槌直接悲剧了他。<br/>　　<br/>　　又唠了会儿，他们上课，我决定去图书馆打发时间。<br/>　　<br/>　　篮球馆暴力事件在SD中举足轻重，是众多三井命爱的契机，当然对于我来说，也是意义非凡。<br/>　　<br/>　　这件事很重要，非常重要，不能错过的重要。<br/>　　<br/>　　由于实在事关重大，于是我不负众望地光荣地再一次……睡过头了！<br/>　　<br/>　　“糟了！”我看着围在体育馆前乌泱泱的人和紧闭的门，“已经开打了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　左右看一圈，发现目标！<br/>　　<br/>　　我走到隐蔽地架在墙边的梯子那儿，敏捷地往上爬。<br/>　　<br/>　　窗户也开得好好的，我一下就进到了体育馆的二楼，却一个不小心——<br/>　　<br/>　　“哎呀！”我被缠在一起的绳子绊了一下险些摔倒，幸好及时扶住了栏杆，小声嘀咕一句，“怎么回事？洋平他们还没到么？那梯子谁是放在那里？”<br/>　　<br/>　　我一边纳闷一边往篮球场上看，只一眼就急了——<br/>　　<br/>　　血淋淋的场面！<br/>　　<br/>　　倒着的躺着的站着的没几个完整的！<br/>　　<br/>　　铁男抓着樱木花道的撞到了门上！<br/>　　<br/>　　“砰”！<br/>　　<br/>　　“王八蛋！”<br/>　　<br/>　　我直接就火了，局外人的时候就很火大，何况在现场，就我这暴脾气哪里还忍得住？一拍栏杆就冲场下围上樱木花道的几个人愤怒地大吼：“喂！你们几个！太嚣张了吧？！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“呵？”铁男他们大概因为听见的是女声所以很不屑地啐了一口，居然只拿眼角瞥了一下，“又来一个，我正愁不过瘾呢！”<br/>　　<br/>　　「07，青春期比更年期凶猛。」<br/>　　<br/>　　“混账！”我登时就气得要翻栏杆。<br/>　　<br/>　　却被人搭住肩膀拦下。<br/>　　<br/>　　我喷着火，哪还管三七是不是二十一，狠狠甩开那只手：“洋平你别拦着，姐姐我今天就把他的一头卷毛给拉直咯！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“交给我们。”但洋平温和的语气就好像在说什么轻松好玩的事。<br/>　　<br/>　　在他的引导下，我总算平静了一些。<br/>　　<br/>　　“岚姐从楼梯下去，一定很担心流川枫吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“对了！怎么把他给忘了？！流川枫！”我拔腿就往楼梯口跑，声音留在不远处，“你们要小心啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“正义的樱木军团来了！”高宫首先大喝一声抓着绳子飞身而下，华丽丽地在樱木花道身上平稳着陆……<br/>　　<br/>　　哎哟！这体重……花道的抗压能力真是有够强悍……<br/>　　<br/>　　啊！现在不是想这些的时候！<br/>　　<br/>　　一口气跑到场边，看见晕倒在地的流川枫满头满脸的鲜红：“小……枫……？”我小心地戳了戳他胸口，神经兮兮地探了一下他的鼻息，“还活着吗？给个声呗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　仿佛过了很久，终于有细如蚊蝇的声音响起：“白痴。”<br/>　　<br/>　　我不由得浑身一紧，又惊又喜，看着这个不耐烦地嘟囔着的挂彩少年，好气又好笑：“生命力旺盛啊，被能打成还能说‘白痴’？不愧是我弟弟！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“白痴。”流川枫慢慢坐起身，突然一把抓住我的胳膊，“你怎么来了？！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“来看你们训练啊～”我向往常一样笑着，还故意俏皮地挑了挑眉，“不是常来吗？有什么好惊讶的？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“今天不准，快回去！”他明显急了。<br/>　　<br/>　　小枫呐，你应该要相信姐的实力，这帮人一起上我都不带放在眼里的！<br/>　　<br/>　　所以……敢欺负我们家弟弟，皮痒痒了是吧？！<br/>　　<br/>　　“那是当然不看了。”我放慢语速，拍拍他的肩，缓缓站起身，“今天绝对不看戏，小枫你好好欣赏姐姐给你唱一出！”<br/>　　<br/>　　活动着手腕脚腕，我清了清嗓子，悠悠缓缓地说：“大楠，你让开，这个人，姐来灭。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“女人，瞧不起我吗？！”那个龙炸毛儿似的吼。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我就瞧不起你了怎么着？！”我左手抓住他挥拳的手腕一扯一带右手照着肚子就是一拳，同时一个横扫直攻下盘，一脚踩在他猝不及防已经朝天了的胸口，不屑地说，“就这么点水平还好意思混黑道，好笑。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你！”他一挣扎我就又加力给了他一脚，疼得他直嚷嚷，“你这个女人，放开我！我不会放过你的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“放开你就不放过我，你当我傻啊？”我居高临下看着他，脚下踩得死死的，“说！绝对不会再找湘北任何一个人的麻烦！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“做梦！”他恶狠狠地瞪着我，牙都要咬碎了似的，“我一定会报仇的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“报仇？你还敢报仇了？！”我脚下一旋，他登时龇牙咧嘴，我没管他，一指靠在场边的人，“那姐姐我今天就先替他们跟你把账给算算清楚！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“他们？又不是我……啊！”他的身体被我踩得死死的，疼极了只能手脚乱扑腾，“放过我吧！求求你了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那你应该说什么啊？”我弯了腰和他靠近了点，狡黠地看着他狰狞的脸，“说！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“再也不找湘北任何人的麻烦了！”每一个字都咬了牙说，喘着粗气，恨不得杀人泄愤的样子。<br/>　　<br/>　　我看了又是一脚，瞪他，一字一缓地说：“还有呢？把人打成这样就算了吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“对……不……起！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“这还差不多……哎呀！”我一时不防竟被他用手肘撞到胸口，幸好我胸小，不然不得疼死？“还敢偷袭了？！”我愤怒地扳过他的手腕反手固定在他的腰际，又用膝盖顶着他的腰，把他整个人湾成了弓形，“你还是不是个男人？！啊？！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我……啊！”他动弹不得只能扯着嗓子喊了，“再也不敢了！你放手啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哼！没劲！”看他那个狼狈猥琐的样子我就有一种再打他绝对脏了我的手的感觉，我收了力，站起身对大楠说，“你继续。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊？哦……哦！”大楠睁大了眼睛看着我一眨不眨，估计是被我刚才的阵势给惊着了，但很快回过神来，“放心吧，岚姐，这家伙就交给我了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“乖～”我和蔼地在大楠肩头拍了拍，转身昂首挺胸、气定神闲地走过半场，“洋平，你这就不对了……”拦住洋平正要落下的拳头，像是普通的家常话，“你没听说过打人不打脸吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”洋平抱歉地挠着头，像是一个做错事的小孩子，讨好地笑着，“没注意，接下来不会了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“放心啦，姐不打你。”我拍拍他的背，错身到他和三井之间，带着惯有的笑容，“好久不见呐，小三。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“流川……岚！”三井看见我明显一惊，本已虚浮的脚步又飘了一些。<br/>　　<br/>　　抬眼看着已经满脸血污的三井寿，我上前一步揪住他的领子，照着肚子就是一拳，怒吼：“你小子还记得我吗？！混蛋！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“咳咳！”他猛退了一步，捂着肚子咳嗽，“你怎么在这？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你说呢？！”我逼上一步，左手又揪住他的领子，右手一指流川枫的方向，“谁给你这个权利打他的？！”<br/>　　<br/>　　他看了一眼靠在墙边的流川枫，露出的竟是恍然大悟般的神情：“我……忘了……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那我现在就好好提醒提醒你！”我狠狠地扯过他的手腕一口咬了下去，眼泪就这么流下来了，“你和篮球队的事我管不着也轮不着我管，我现在跟你算的，是我弟弟的伤，还有你那天放我鸽子，加上那么多烤鱿鱼，我咬你一口不亏吧？！”<br/>　　<br/>　　我不能说他的那两年，或者我根本没有资格去说他的那两年，现在我只想说以我的立场我的身份可以说的话……<br/>　　<br/>　　三井的胳膊已经有鲜血渗出来，他完全没有退缩，任由我咬着。<br/>　　<br/>　　“说话啊！”我紧紧揪住他的领子，抬起头狠狠地瞪着他，一副要吃人的样子。<br/>　　<br/>　　他始终一声不响，头脑发热的我一拳把他打飞：“你说话啊！混蛋三井寿！”<br/>　　<br/>　　三井撑着地爬起来，喘着粗气，依旧不说话。<br/>　　<br/>　　我一步一步地向他走过去，拳头握的嘎嘎响……<br/>　　<br/>　　“过瘾了吧这回？”洋平过来轻轻拉住我，开着玩笑，“可以把这家伙交还给我了吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“……”脑中瞬间空白，我回头看他，抹了把眼泪，握着他的手，“小心，别打坏了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　原来我的戏份这么快就宣告结束……<br/>　　<br/>　　说也说了，骂也骂了，咬也咬了，打也打了，那么结束就结束吧。<br/>　　<br/>　　我默默走到流川枫身边，把头埋进他怀里开始狠哭……<br/>　　<br/>　　被紧紧抱住，他身上鲜血的腥味让人有一种晕眩的踏实感，许久流川枫温柔地在我耳边说：“没关系，别难过。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“才不难过呢！”我嘴硬着抽搭一下鼻子，从流川枫怀里抬起头，又默默地走到墙边坐下，抱着膝盖看向三井的方向……<br/>　　<br/>　　洋平的拳头一下重过一下地落在他身上，但他从来就是这样死心眼的人，他是那么倔强，即便不停地喘着粗气，脚步已经不稳，却始终不肯说「再也不来这里」，让他认输比想象中要难得多，近乎不可能。<br/>　　<br/>　　木暮拦住洋平，在众人的震惊之下说出「三井其实是篮球队的人」这段过去的开始。<br/>　　<br/>　　然后赤木补习回球队，三记耳光把那三井寿打得左摇右晃险些摔倒。<br/>　　<br/>　　我看着那一幕，死命咬着下嘴唇不让自己喊出来，但还是控制不住眼泪狠狠地流……<br/>　　<br/>　　木暮开始讲三井的那段过去，那段伟大却又渺小的过去。<br/>　　<br/>　　已经遍体鳞伤的三井，又被狠狠揭了自以为早已愈合的伤疤，痛苦？愤恨？羞赧？<br/>　　<br/>　　很想好好抱住他，却也知道这件事情并不该我来做。<br/>　　<br/>　　我只需要在一边流着眼泪看一切顺其自然。<br/>　　<br/>　　敲门声，一个沉稳和蔼亲切的老人在说话：“是我，开门。”<br/>　　<br/>　　大片阳光不甘示弱地灿烂，被光芒笼罩着的安西教练气度不改，轻推眼镜，好似家常：“哦，是你啊。”<br/>　　<br/>　　他的骄傲，他的自尊，他的偏执，仿佛看见了信仰……<br/>　　<br/>　　三井在众人面前缓缓地跪下，几乎泣不成声：“我想打篮球……”<br/>　　<br/>　　那时我总以为，如果让我经历这些事情，一定会惊天动地。<br/>　　<br/>　　是呢，现在的我确实被深深震撼着，一次又一次。<br/>　　<br/>　　只是我没想过，原来惊天动地也可以这么安静，安静到能清楚听见满溢的回声……<br/>　　<br/>　　“哦，你想打篮球啊？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“三井啊，好久不见！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“欢迎回来，我们一起打篮球吧！”<br/>　　<br/>　　这时候响起来的歌名叫『直到世界的尽头』。<br/>　　<br/>　　流川枫头上绑着绷带，他静静地走过来拉起我的手：“姐，回家吧。”<br/>　　<br/>　　我点一下头，顺从地被他拉着走。<br/>　　<br/>　　“等一等！”三井跑过来叫住我们，“流川枫，我还有点话要和你姐姐说。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“对不起，现在我不想跟你说话。”我头也没回，拉着流川枫继续走，走了几步又停住，“那个……我现在心里很闷，你等我喘口气，你说什么我都听，如果你还愿意说的话……”<br/>　　<br/>　　回到家，我一口气吃掉了整个大西瓜，又把家里所有零食翻出来使劲往肚子里塞，撑的自己躺在床上哼哼唧唧生活不能自理。<br/>　　<br/>　　后半夜开始上吐下泻，被流川枫拖到医院一看，嘿，巧了！急性肠胃炎。<br/>　　<br/>　　挂了水，吃了药，插上耳机就睡觉。<br/>　　<br/>　　这是我第一次住院，并且是单人病房！<br/>　　<br/>　　一觉睡到大天亮。<br/>　　<br/>　　我哼哼着伸了个懒腰，然后习惯地在床头乱摸找闹钟按掉……<br/>　　<br/>　　“你醒了？”平静温和以及带着距离感的关切，这个声音是……<br/>　　<br/>　　“仙道彰？！”我惊呼着坐起身，睁大眼睛看着微光中俊朗挺拔的少年，明晃晃的不可思议，“你怎么在这？”<br/>　　<br/>　　我的情绪向来来得快去得也快，只需要一点食物、一点睡眠或者一点有意思的事，分散了注意力，把频道换一下就OK了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你看起来很精神嘛～”声音里是充满玩味的欣喜，少年唇角漾着完美的弧度，“心情好点了吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“本来也没有心情不好啊。”我抓抓头发，“姐姐我不过是每个月都有那么几天，你不是懂的吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你的那几天周期比一般人短很多嘛。”他懒懒地坐在沙发上，修长的手指弯曲又伸直，“我算算啊……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你这个八卦男！”我抓起枕头就朝他砸了过去，不偏不倚正中靶心。<br/>　　<br/>　　拨开枕头，他那如微风和煦的笑容逐渐在我眼前放大，吓得我扯过被单自卫：“你要干嘛？！”我又向后缩了缩，纳闷和惊吓并重，“我可一直都在流川枫面前说你好话的，他不搭理你也不能怪我！”<br/>　　<br/>　　仙道脸上一闪而过的诧异很快被云淡风轻的笑容掩盖，语气倒是显得很好奇的样子：“又关流川枫什么事？我们不过是篮球场上的对手而已。”<br/>　　<br/>　　凝视着他平静坦淡的笑脸，鬼使神差，我居然打了个寒战。<br/>　　<br/>　　抬手对着他的胸口就是一拳，我十分奸诈又喜滋滋地说：“孩子呀，你难道不知道有很多人都是从旗鼓相当的对手开始对着对着就对上眼了吗？我看你们俩挺惺惺相惜的，你一大早不上课不训练的跑我这儿来，其实就是想找个机会偶遇对不对？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你的想象力可以再丰富一点。”仙道一把抓住我仍旧搭在他胸口的手，俯下身看着我，那眼神坚定、澄澈、意味深长得让本来就形容词枯竭的我完全傻了……<br/>　　<br/>　　“哎呀妈呀！”我惊叫着抽出手，心砰砰砰一阵乱跳，“什么意思你？！难道你喜欢的是……”<br/>　　<br/>　　洋平？樱木？诶，他见过三井了吗？<br/>　　<br/>　　想象力再丰富一点……不会是赤木吧？！<br/>　　<br/>　　他轻扬嘴角：“你还记得我说过，其实我更关心的是另一个流川吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊？啊？啊？！！”我一蹦三尺高，“你认识我爸爸？！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哈？！”仙道很苦恼的样子，颓然地拍一下额头，继而无奈地耸耸肩，“说了你的年龄就是欺诈啊……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？！”我上下打量他一圈，抿抿嘴，“不是？哪还有别的流川啊？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“姓流川的难道只有男人吗？”他温柔地拨一下我的流海，起身走出病房，“我去给你买早饭。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哦。”我傻愣愣地想着他说的那句话，“他什么意思啊？姓流川又不是男人……流川妈？等等！他说的‘流川’该不会是……”<br/>　　<br/>　　我正在纠结要不要冒然做出这么疯狂的猜测决定，敲门声响了两下。<br/>　　<br/>　　“进！”我正好趁机换频道，差点进入少女言情模式了！<br/>　　<br/>　　人家想走的是少男纯爱路线啊！<br/>　　<br/>　　“现在可以和我说话了吗？”门被轻轻推开，走进脸上贴满OK绷的少年三井寿。<br/>　　<br/>　　我遇到连环雷了吗？！<br/>　　<br/>　　要是仙道又关心起这个三井来，我家小枫怎么办？洋平怎么办？<br/>　　<br/>　　唉……<br/>　　<br/>　　CP牌真难打……<br/>　　<br/>　　幸好我向来胸怀宽广，只要他们幸福就OK啦！<br/>　　<br/>　　看一眼墙上的钟，确实是上课时间没错，怎么来了一个又一个？这些小子还真不把学校当回事！<br/>　　<br/>　　我表示很羡慕。<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯。”我咧嘴冲三井灿烂地笑着，“说啊，我听着呢。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“对不起。”他淡淡的三个字，天高海阔，鸟飞鱼跃。<br/>　　<br/>　　于是很简单的，心照不宣，我们本没有什么冰释不了的前嫌。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我问过了，你得的是急性肠胃炎，和嘟嘟一样？”三井拍拍我的头，“傻猪！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你还记得啊？”我兴奋地猛跪坐起来拉住他，“我好高兴啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　仙道买了早饭回来，说是营养套餐，味道不错。<br/>　　<br/>　　另外据我分析，「仙三」没有一见钟情，不过他们约了一起打游戏。<br/>　　<br/>　　注意，是打游戏，不是打球！<br/>　　<br/>　　我想推介他们打『仙三』，然后跟他们说，「小三你就做飞蓬，仙道你就做重楼，你们赶快相亲相爱吧！」<br/>　　<br/>　　接着没准我会被他们作为恐怖分子隔离……<br/>　　<br/>　　“喂！”仙道戳一下我的太阳穴，“傻笑什么呢？”<br/>　　<br/>　　我勾着他的脖子拖到脸贴脸，鬼祟又很正经：“姐告诉你，花心是有报应的，你上谁的船我不管，但是你敢脚踏几只船的话我肯定凿沉它淹死你！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“是你的大脑回路问题还是我真的长了一张那样子的脸？”他捏着我的下巴微微抬起，“要不要我证明给你看看我是喜欢女孩子的？”<br/>　　<br/>　　当他的鼻息轻缓地拂过我的脸颊，我一个面拳就冲了出去，于是熊猫彰诞生了。<br/>　　<br/>　　三井在一边抱着肚子哈哈大笑，差点没把OK绷笑下来。<br/>　　<br/>　　仙道捂着眼睛苦着脸，看样子就在祷告「我以后都吃素了老天爷您把这货收走吧」。<br/>　　<br/>　　我很给力地把他们两个逃课王赶回学校上课，不上课也得篮球队训练啊混蛋！<br/>　　<br/>　　“呼……”我枕着手臂躺在床上看天花板，深呼吸，作为长期游走于美少年身边的唯一女性，我好像确实应该感觉到比较大的压力……<br/>　　<br/>　　流川枫打电话过来说放学了来接我出院回家，好好休息，不准乱跑。我告诉他姐的hp已经满值了，他直接无视。<br/>　　<br/>　　这家伙的思想，反正我从来没弄清楚过。<br/>　　<br/>　　于是我和这些十五、六岁的孩子之间果然有着巨大的代沟啊！<br/>　　<br/>　　得得瑟瑟地被流川枫领回家，我盘起腿坐沙发上看电视，他直接进厨房做晚饭，一切都有条不紊。<br/>　　<br/>　　“小枫！多放点肉！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你做梦。”<br/>　　<br/>　　流川枫说我必须要好好调理肠胃，所以他在我回来之前已经扔掉了所有残余的垃圾食品，并且往后很长一段时间我们家饭桌上将拒绝油腥……<br/>　　<br/>　　这还让人活吗？！小枫你这不是逼着姐姐我出去偷食吃吗？！<br/>　　<br/>　　诶？这话怎么有点奇怪？<br/>　　<br/>　　晚上我打电话找洋平抱怨，他说他完全同意流川枫的做法，这让我在受伤之中有多了那么点儿欣慰……<br/>　　<br/>　　我们流川家的孩子就是魅力无限啊！那么多人前仆后继地追随着小狐狸的步伐，我作为姐姐也能顺道得了便宜卖一下乖！<br/>　　<br/>　　但三井彻底回归之后，CP没准还得大洗牌……<br/>　　<br/>　　“姐，牛奶。”流川枫难得温言软语，“喝了早点睡。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“谢了！”我接过热牛奶抿一口，加了糖的，“对了，小枫和三井学长关系还好吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯。”<br/>　　<br/>　　他居然一点反调都没唱！<br/>　　<br/>　　小狐狸你果然和姐的口味很一致啊！<br/>　　<br/>　　樱木军团在家闭门思过，我就在家闭门养生，简单说就是，我又宅化了。<br/>　　<br/>　　我穿着睡衣踢啦着拖鞋在屋子里来回踱，虽然我本身宅属性很浓重，但被宅化我还是第一次，所以我怎么说都有那么点儿憋屈，并且我好几天没沾荤腥了！怎么受得了啊！<br/>　　<br/>　　“小枫，我们打一架，姐赢了明天我们去烤肉！”我哒哒哒跑到流川枫面前摆开架势，“是兄弟就比划比划！”<br/>　　<br/>　　窗外阳光明媚。<br/>　　<br/>　　流川枫微皱着眉头，安静的凝视让人一下子灭了气焰。<br/>　　<br/>　　“讨厌讨厌讨厌！”我拨浪鼓似的摇着脑袋，哇啦啦乱叫，“小枫你欺负人！自由都没有了，这样的姐姐还有什么做头啊？！我不干了啦！！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“岚。”流川枫不由分说地把我兀自摇着的脑袋按到了自己胸口，带着心跳的音节几乎让我机体罢工就这么赖在他的拥抱里，他说，“就这样，决定了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　诶？这是哪跟哪啊？我说你好歹给我一个缓冲的时间再动手啊！<br/>　　<br/>　　“你……定什么了？！”我啪弹开，双手护着胸口，“你你你……究竟想怎么样？！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“岚。”他清晰地准确地不容置疑并且深情款款地……叫了我的名字……“从现在起，我就这么称呼你了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不要！绝对不要！我们是姐弟，板上钉钉改不了的！”我颤巍巍地指着流川枫，“禁断之恋是很刺激啦……但我个人只喜欢兄弟之间！姐弟之间还是尽早算了吧！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“如果我想和三井学长交往，你同意吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　漫不经心的说辞骤然击中了心里面早就明目张胆的情愫。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你不同意对不对？”<br/>　　<br/>　　听不出波澜的声音却每一个音节都像巨石般投进原本就暗藏汹涌的心湖。<br/>　　<br/>　　“不。”我站直了身体，抬起头很认真地对他说，“如果小枫真想这么做，姐不反对。”<br/>　　<br/>　　「流三」吾爱啊！小狐狸你勇敢地上吧！不用管什么伦理啊流言啊礼法啊，有姐在背后坚定地支持你呢！<br/>　　<br/>　　加油加油加油！<br/>　　<br/>　　“随便说说罢了。”流川枫拎起书包走到门边，打开门，背对着我，“我去学校了，你好好休息。”轻带上门离开，没有回头。<br/>　　<br/>　　我闭上眼睛，一片迷惘。<br/>　　<br/>　　又白高兴一场……<br/>　　<br/>　　讨厌！<br/>　　<br/>　　那么我还要继续被宅化？算了，宅就宅吧，反正我也挺习惯的，回房间打游戏！<br/>　　<br/>　　“岚，你记住，仙道是个白痴。”流川枫一回家就走到我身边说出了这么一句话。<br/>　　<br/>　　我倒啊！<br/>　　<br/>　　我狠狠地倒啊！<br/>　　<br/>　　谁都不要拦着我！<br/>　　<br/>　　距离产生美，真他「哔——」的真理！<br/>　　<br/>　　曾经像梦一样璀璨耀眼存在着的少年为什么晃到眼前就……就……<br/>　　<br/>　　就更年期了呢？！<br/>　　<br/>　　抽风也给我有个限度啊混蛋！<br/>　　<br/>　　“好吧，他是个白痴……但是能不能麻烦小爷您不要这么叫我了？”我浑身颤抖着做抖鸡皮疙瘩状，“咦…………慎得慌啊！你瞧瞧我这鸡皮疙瘩都掉满地了……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不要。”他一扭头，毫不犹豫地回答。<br/>　　<br/>　　啊！子啊！你让我死了吧！<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊……？这个……那个……”我抓手挠腮，问号、感叹号、省略号挤得头疼，“那个你能不能告诉我这是为什么？解释一下行不？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“姐姐早晚会跟着姐夫走的，但是岚不会。”他的表情很严肃，也很真诚。<br/>　　<br/>　　我吓得差点没一口气提不上来，哆哆嗦嗦向后退了一步：“谁……谁告诉你的？！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“仙道。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“仙道是个白痴你记住永远不能相信他！”<br/>　　<br/>　　流川枫除了打篮球的时候，其实也……很傻很天真！<br/>　　<br/>　　难道注定要被仙道耍的团团转吗？<br/>　　<br/>　　我们家欠你的吗？姐弟两个轮流被你调戏！<br/>　　<br/>　　算你狠，臭仙道！<br/>　　<br/>　　“岚，吃饭了。”流川枫摆好碗筷过来叫我。<br/>　　<br/>　　“求求你叫回‘姐’吧……”我拖着他不让他走，可怜巴巴地看着他，“求你了，啊？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“吃饭吧。”他拉起我的手，冰凉的指尖有微妙的温热触感，“姐。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“谢谢你小枫！”我搂着他又蹦又跳，“姐会好好疼爱你的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“白痴。”<br/>　　<br/>　　沙滩上深浅不一的脚印，只一个海浪打过，便从未存在。<br/>　　<br/>　　后来三井打电话找我出去，流川枫正好外面练球去了，于是我直接留个条儿，买了两份鳗鱼饭杀奔过去。<br/>　　<br/>　　我觉得他是故意的，因为约的地方就是上次他放我鸽子那地儿，他这不是挑事儿找打是什么？<br/>　　<br/>　　但当我来到那儿的时候，突然就悟出了一个真相，那片绿地旁边有个篮球场，而且那时流川枫跟去打球了……<br/>　　<br/>　　原来不是他故意放我鸽子，而是我不小心选错了地方！！<br/>　　<br/>　　空中划过一道橙色的完美弧度，落网声清脆明亮，名叫三井寿的少年转过身，露出自信的胜利微笑。<br/>　　<br/>　　“小三！”我跑过去，用力拍着手，“好棒啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不生气啊？”他指指脚下，“这个地方……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你约我来这里是要解释吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯，这几天我想了一下，我确实始终欠你一个解释。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不用解释了，我已经想明白了，对不起哦，当时我没有考虑到你和篮球的那段过去……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？你说什么？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我、说——！”我对着天空大喊，“对、不、起、啊！！！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不要这么说，那时候你又不知道……”三井揉着我的头发，轻轻挂一缕到耳边，“所以还是我……”<br/>　　<br/>　　「笨蛋！我知道！我早八百年就知道了！」我咬着牙在心里面咿咿呀呀乱叫。<br/>　　<br/>　　“呐，不然我也给你咬一口？”我打断他的话，一把撸起袖子把胳膊送到他嘴边，“这样算扯平好不好？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“岚。”他包住我合拢讨好的手，温暖的掌心，“我还有一件事要告诉你。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”<br/>　　<br/>　　他刚才叫我什么？<br/>　　<br/>　　家里有一个抽风的就够了，小三你控制一点啊！<br/>　　<br/>　　「岚」……？「岚」什么「岚」？！<br/>　　<br/>　　“我好像……喜欢你。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“好像？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我就是喜欢你！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？！！”<br/>　　<br/>　　我郁闷了，这难道是传说中的告白？<br/>　　<br/>　　三井寿他难道是……在向我告白？！<br/>　　<br/>　　剧情发展太快不在承受范围之内啊！<br/>　　<br/>　　我要保持冷静！绝对要！冷静！<br/>　　<br/>　　“小三啊……”我咬咬牙，很诚恳地在他肩头拍了拍，更诚恳地对他微微一笑，“你看上哪家姑娘啦？呐，如果是个正常人家的姑娘的话，就不要找我做演习了，给不了你好意见……不过如果对象是个小伙儿的话我还是很可以帮帮你的……说吧，谁？”<br/>　　<br/>　　但说到底，我还真是缺心眼到家了！<br/>　　<br/>　　“以后不要再问我喜欢哪个姑娘，更不准问我喜欢哪个小伙儿，就算是习惯，也必须慢慢改掉，另外现在，我要很郑重地跟你说，我喜欢你。”三井说着伸手一览我就稳稳当当地跌进了他的怀抱，“我、喜欢、你。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我我我……”我又惊又喜，一时不知所措、语无伦次，“你你你……真的假的？！你确定……你确定吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我确定。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你确定喜欢的是我？你眼前的我？为什么？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“因为你是流川岚。我喜欢你，岚，我以三井寿的名义喜欢着流川岚。”<br/>　　<br/>　　因为我是流川岚？<br/>　　<br/>　　可我不是流川岚！<br/>　　<br/>　　我慌张地挣脱三井，深感面红耳赤。<br/>　　<br/>　　“等会儿！”我转身就跑，边跑边说，“你不准跟来！我要好好考虑一下！”<br/>　　<br/>　　所谓旁观者清。<br/>　　<br/>　　“洋平，姐有很重要的事情要问你！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“如果我不姓‘流川’的话，你还对我这么好吗？！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“岚姐你记错了吧？我们可是先认识的岚姐，然后才认识的流川枫，在我眼里，岚姐你姓‘流川’或者‘山下’、‘中岛’是没有区别的，你还是你啊。”<br/>　　<br/>　　对哈！<br/>　　<br/>　　现在「流川岚」的一切可都是我原来的样子，我也没怎么沾流川枫的光，反而有他沾我光的嫌疑，这些少年都是先认识的我！<br/>　　<br/>　　我活泼可爱天真无邪，（？？？？）我抽风我快乐。（！！！！）<br/>　　<br/>　　我是穿越来的，我纠结个毛线啊！<br/>　　<br/>　　反正一年后一切都会恢复原状，所以我才更要理直气壮地享受现在的生活，勇敢坦荡地直面自己和他们的感情。<br/>　　<br/>　　“去吧，告诉三井学长你也喜欢他。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？我明明什么都没说啊……洋平你怎么知道的？！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“连流川枫都看出来了，我会看不出吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“他什么时候发现的？！”<br/>　　<br/>　　我哀嚎！<br/>　　<br/>　　原来早就暴露了！<br/>　　<br/>　　既来之则安之，通则不痛，痛则不通，我们隔了次元都能无预谋的遇见，这说明什么？缘分啊！一切都是浮云，及时行乐才是王道，一百年太短，我们只争朝夕！<br/>　　<br/>　　诶？说的都什么乱七八糟……<br/>　　<br/>　　我深吸一口气，缓缓吐出，哒哒哒跑回去拖住三井的手，抬起头很严肃的看着他：“什么时候的事？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不知道。”他认真地想了一会儿，脸有点红，“很久了吧……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”其实我料到了，一般都是不知不觉中就那什么了，继续问，“那你什么时候发现的？或者说什么时候决定告白的？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那天在医院，仙道要吻你的时候。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“他什么时候要吻我了？！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你听我说完。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“对不起，你说。”<br/>　　<br/>　　幸运星球撞上了幸福，哪怕全宇宙就此剧终，也不想错过这一刻的美好。<br/>　　<br/>　　“那时候我突然意识到，如果不赶快抓牢你的手，你就会被别人带走，我很害怕发生这样的事情，我想了很久终于明白这种害怕是因为，我喜欢你，我想你和在一起。”<br/>　　<br/>　　这是我第一次被爱情光顾。<br/>　　<br/>　　哪怕已经知道不会长久，但我依旧高兴的只想哭。<br/>　　<br/>　　“呜……”我捂着嘴边笑边流眼泪，止也止不住，“真庆幸小枫说‘想和你交往’只是开玩笑的，不然……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”三井笑着，抬手宠溺地敲了一下我的脑袋，“坏毛病记得改！”<br/>　　<br/>　　但说起来，「流三」的话……我们现在的组合也是「流三」啊！<br/>　　<br/>　　当务之急就是——鳗鱼饭又要凉了！<br/>　　<br/>　　我怪叫着拉起三井跑到长椅那儿坐下，欢快地一起吃便当，回忆着一段并不算丰满精彩的回忆，夕阳斜照，我轻声告诉他：“我喜欢你很久了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　因为我是穿越来的，我是带着深厚的感情基础穿越来的，我是带着「三井命」的隐藏属性穿越来的……<br/>　　<br/>　　另外现在还确定了一件事，我真的是主角，因为我带着玛丽苏挂。<br/>　　<br/>　　“小三你谈过恋爱吗？”我勾着他的脖子大咧咧地问他。<br/>　　<br/>　　“没有。”他疑惑地挠一下头，“怎么了？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我也没有，虽然电视上也老看啦……但其实真的谈恋爱应该干嘛？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“开开心心地在一起不就行了？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那我们以前不也挺开心？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你不是要反悔吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“反悔什么？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“和我交往。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我有答应过吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“流川岚！”<br/>　　<br/>　　三井抓住我就开始挠痒痒，我缩成一团抱着他咯咯笑，他在我额上轻轻地落下一吻，今天的月亮圆又亮。<br/>　　<br/>　　回到家我照例打开电视，停在购物频道，咧着嘴傻乐。<br/>　　<br/>　　“姐答应和三井学长交往了吧？”流川枫端了杯水给我，问得相当直接。<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”我诧异地看着他，这小子也挺鬼啊？<br/>　　<br/>　　“水户建议我以后叫学长做姐夫。”他这算是出卖同胞？<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊？！”我刚喝的一口水一滴不落全喷了出来，直接给流川枫来了个局部地区有雨。<br/>　　<br/>　　我边用纸巾帮他擦脸，边抗议辩白：“警告你不准瞎叫，知不知道？被人听到不好！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“果然姐姐早晚都是姐夫的。”流川枫的表情有些说不明的失落。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你还早晚都是我弟媳妇的呢！”我用纸巾使劲在他脸上蹭了蹭，恨不能搓下一层皮来，“别老想这些有的没的，你给我努力打球好好学习，这样姐就很开心了，你也希望姐开心不是吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯，我希望你开心。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那就好啦，早点睡吧。”<br/>　　<br/>　　一开始这是青春热血励志剧，我来了之后呢，就变成了腐腐抽风微暴力剧，三井告白之后我以为可能改成部分纯爱剧，但流川枫没事儿反常一下，我突然有一种这其实是家庭成长教育剧？<br/>　　<br/>　　虽然我只是一个短期穿越者，但当我认识到自己是主角这个光荣而残酷的事实之后，无敌外挂所带来的，果然还是任重而道远啊……<br/>　　<br/>　　「08，退一步海枯石烂。」<br/>　　<br/>　　樱木军团闭关修炼……哦不，闭门思过结束，我守株待兔直接在小钢珠店门口把洋平拖去了湘北体育馆。<br/>　　<br/>　　“下次姐教你三国杀看做补偿。”我跑去买了俩冰激凌，“呐，消消暑啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“怎么了？”洋平露出一副不可思议的表情，“岚姐不是接受三井学长的告白了吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“说什么呢？！”我给了他一下，狠咬一口冰激凌，冷的牙根疼，“嘶……唉，其实是流川枫的问题啦！”<br/>　　<br/>　　在公车上添油加醋地把事情说了一下。<br/>　　<br/>　　“洋平啊，我拜托你多跟他聊聊，看着他点儿，别让仙道把他给带坏了，万一他再抽一下叫我什么‘岚’的，我可受不了！还有他要实在寂寞你就劝他赶快去找个男朋友，如果你们能在一起那就再好不过了……好吧，他要真想找女朋友的话我也不反对啦……总之，让我弟弟做个开心的小伙子，我总觉得他最近有点忧郁……洋平，全靠你了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　我一口气说完，看见洋平微张着嘴过了好一会儿才闭上。<br/>　　<br/>　　还有，为什么周围的人用那样诡异的眼神看着我？我说错什么了吗？<br/>　　<br/>　　洋平扳正我的脑袋，四目相对，严肃认真：“岚姐，你看清楚，我不是保姆，不是心理医生，也不是婚姻介绍所的。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“但你是水户洋平啊！”我腾一下站起来按住他的肩膀，“就凭这个，姐相信你，一定、可、以、的！不要辜负组织上对你希望，放心大胆的去吧，姐会在背后默默地支持你的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　我对着空气做出交接旗帜的手势，哼了个不知道是什么进行曲的进行曲。<br/>　　<br/>　　“行了！行了！”洋平堵住我的嘴顺便拉我坐下，“你为什么不自己说？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我说了，他时听时不听，就算听了也不出三天保证再犯！”我此时心情比较复杂，“昨天他爸……也是我爸……又打电话来问他去美国的事了，他说小枫跟我在一起受到了很多负面影响，我听他的口气已经快忍不住要强制押送流川枫去美国了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“然后呢？这和你跟我说的那件事有关系吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我要让我爸看到小枫在日本，也就是跟我一起过，是可以健康成长的，是可以开心快乐的，这样我就有资本跟他们据理力争啦！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“但是如果被你爸妈知道你一心想给流川枫找个男朋友……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“这个你放心，我怎么会告诉他们这些？”<br/>　　<br/>　　从公车一直絮叨到体育馆，结果说得最多的居然是「仙流」的八卦。<br/>　　<br/>　　此时我们俩正蹲在那个小窗户外看篮球队训练。<br/>　　<br/>　　“怎么样？洋平～”我挑着眉毛邪笑着，“姐这是在给你创造近水楼台的机会！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我不是已经答应你了吗？”洋平很无奈地按着太阳穴，“岚姐你再问的话，我就真的要反悔了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“得！”我打个响指，“这个话题到此为止，看练习吧！”<br/>　　<br/>　　中间省去一系列手舞足蹈的加油过程，直接跳到篮球队训练结束。<br/>　　<br/>　　然后完全有一种莫名其妙地做贼心虚感，反正我现在不太明白当时为什么要提前从体育馆溜走而守在车棚等流川枫……<br/>　　<br/>　　“小枫！小枫！”我拖着洋平直接杀到流川枫面前，“你要去哪儿？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“手放开。”他垂下眼，冷冷的。<br/>　　<br/>　　我无奈地耸耸肩，和洋平交换了个眼神，我知道他懂的，大喊一声「交给你了」果断『流离』，溜之大吉。<br/>　　<br/>　　走到半路看到迎面来的三井，我使劲挥着手：“小三！小三！看到我了吗？这边！这边！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“岚？”他小跑过来，笑着牵起我的手，“特地来看我的？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不是。”我很干脆地摇头，“特地带洋平来看小枫的，本来他们见面了，我就想直接回家来着，但总觉得心里空落落的，就随便走走看能不能碰到你。”<br/>　　<br/>　　他的脸有点红，笑得并不夸张，反而有种羞涩的可爱：“那我们走吧！”<br/>　　<br/>　　太阳下班，月亮登场，路灯下我们的影子拉长又缩短，缩短又拉长，当重复到第十次的时候，我们的话题终于绕到了县大赛。<br/>　　<br/>　　“那天你有空吗？”三井这么问。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我每天都很空。”我如实回答。<br/>　　<br/>　　“太好了！”他笑得很开心。<br/>　　<br/>　　“赢得漂亮点！”我笑得也很灿烂。<br/>　　<br/>　　路过一个篮球场，我数清楚了他投的每一个三分球，漂亮的姿势仿佛让时间静止。<br/>　　<br/>　　从球场上消失了两年的三井寿，很快就会在球场上再次一鸣惊人。<br/>　　<br/>　　县大赛预选第一场，湘北VS三浦台。<br/>　　<br/>　　我早晨醒了才发现闹钟没电了，好吧，也就是我又睡过头了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“可恶！赤木！你在干什么？！打败他们！三浦台算什么！”<br/>　　<br/>　　当我气喘吁吁地赶到体育馆，就被突然的加油声吓了一跳，循声望去，果然是陵南的人正在愤怒地嘶吼，这就是所谓少年骄傲的自尊！<br/>　　<br/>　　我搭了个手凉棚在观众席扫了一圈，找了个黄金地段坐下，喜滋滋地看湘北问题儿童军团被三浦台挑了个怒火十足、憋屈又无处发泄的可爱样子，美得很。<br/>　　<br/>　　“喂！湘北的！”我大声冲着场下吼，“今天虽然观众少，但全是重量级的，你们不要把实力藏着了！赶快露一手啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊！岚姐！你来看本天才的精彩表演了吗？”樱木耳朵最灵，第一个窜向观众席，冲我大力挥着手，“哈哈哈哈哈！！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“对啊！”我露出一个同样灿烂的笑容对樱木喊道：“天才的初次正式比赛姐一定要来加油的！好好干！天才樱木！”<br/>　　<br/>　　看着樱木自信心爆棚地去惯例地挑衅，我真不忍心去想他零得分五犯退场和砸了人脑袋的灌篮球……<br/>　　<br/>　　“岚，准备好帮我们庆祝胜利吧！”三井的执着坚毅明朗地溢满双眼，轻扬的嘴角，带着下巴可爱的疤痕一起跳跃。<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯！”我用力一点头，“定了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　湘北正式大换血，比赛这才真正开始。<br/>　　<br/>　　流川枫背对着我抬臂一挥，握掌为拳，胜利的手势。<br/>　　<br/>　　突然！<br/>　　<br/>　　我感觉到周围的气场产生了骤变……<br/>　　<br/>　　众目睽睽之下，仙道绕过陵南区径直走到我身边坐下，视线落在球场上但不停地和我唠嗑，看起来就像是企图破坏我看比赛的兴致！<br/>　　<br/>　　你低调一点会死啊！<br/>　　<br/>　　这让我不禁想起了那个仙道把流川枫逼成话痨的长笑话……<br/>　　<br/>　　但是仙道彰你得知道，流川岚和流川枫是不一样滴！<br/>　　<br/>　　“仙道，有件事情我实在是不得不说了……”我保持淡定地看着比赛，更淡定地跟他说，“你认真听好。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你要说什么？”他更淡定地笑着，“我听着呢。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我家小枫是个很单纯的孩子，他应该无忧无虑地打篮球，所以能不能拜托你不要给他说那些奇奇怪怪的理论？”我放慢语速，拧着栏杆控制情绪，“他会当真的。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“奇奇怪怪的理论？”仙道好像很不解的样子，“什么啊？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“别给我装傻！”我直接给了他一个毛栗子，“总之你先暂时离他远一点，我已经让洋平去治愈他了，你要是故意搞破坏，信不信我打得你场外减员？！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“离他远一点，那离你近一点可以吗？”他突然凑过来，能感觉到呼吸的温度，有一种魅惑的感觉，“总该分配给我一个‘流川’吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　我被他吓得一下子弹老远，深呼吸一下，直接一脚踩在栏杆上很夸张地挥舞手臂大喊大叫：“湘北！加油！不要给他们任何机会！”<br/>　　<br/>　　仙道很久没有说话，视线始终定格在球场上，也许追随着某个人，也许只是一片空白。<br/>　　<br/>　　我看着奔跑的三井，偷瞄一眼仙道，不禁叹了口气……<br/>　　<br/>　　“喂。”我重新坐到仙道身边，轻轻撞一下他，鼓起勇气说，“你要真的那么喜欢小三的话，我可以跟你公平竞争。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”他的瞳孔缩小又放大，“你说什么？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“这种手法我在微小说里看到过，你骗不到我！”我昂起头，大义凛然，“我是不会认输的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“败给你了……”他松松软软地向后一靠，抬手无力揉了揉我的头发，“先看比赛吧，这些事以后再说。”<br/>　　<br/>　　有道理！<br/>　　<br/>　　本来就是来看比赛的，就应该专心看比赛！<br/>　　<br/>　　下半场，巨大的和尚头出现了，锃亮的光头反射着灯光，我抓着栏杆指着他怪叫：“啊！没想到真的会出现啊！纳豆！纳豆！”<br/>　　<br/>　　湘北的队员循着我手指的方向看见了那个锃光瓦亮的脑袋，樱木花道纳闷地嘟囔：“打篮球还有和尚？”<br/>　　<br/>　　内藤铁也利用身体力量优势跳球赢了赤木，冲撞直接秒了樱木，还扬言“下一个就是你，流川枫”。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你想得到美！”我看不惯他已然很久了，“不就是力气大点么？不就臭不要脸用小动作骗樱木犯规么？有什么了不起的？！有种跟我打啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“看来大家都期待着看王牌流川的表现啊。”仙道开始扮演评论员的角色，“湘北有没有办法改变这个情况，就全看流川枫的了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“流川枫！那个光头只会横冲直撞而已！给我秒了他！秒了他！臭纳豆，人又不聪明，还学人家秃顶！”<br/>　　<br/>　　场内的樱木，场外的我，被同一颗纳豆激得暴跳如雷，指着他破口大骂。<br/>　　<br/>　　场内的三井和宫城拼命拉着樱木，场外的仙道努力拉着我——“冷静，冷静！一定不能打架啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哪里来的女人？！闭嘴！”突然三浦台的恶狠狠地冲我这边吼。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你们这群低素质的！就会整小动作！暴力球队！”我被他们一吼算是彻底怒了，当下就蹬着栏杆要跳下场和他们决一死战，“不要拦着我！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“小三，岚姐怎么比我们还激动？”樱木倒是突然平静下来了，转过头问三井，“谁招她了？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“她的正义感和暴脾气。”三井淡淡地回一句，转念又想到一件事，揪住樱木怒道，“说了多少遍？！不要叫我‘小三’！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“明明岚姐一直都是这么叫的！”樱木不服，顶过去，“不然我叫你‘寿寿’好了，你不是叫三井寿吗？——诶？你变白了～”<br/>　　<br/>　　“变白了？！”我听见关键词，急忙转换视角看向三井，“哇！！小三你太帅了！！白得好型啊！！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“看啦，岚姐可以叫你小三，我也要！”樱木指着我嚷嚷。<br/>　　<br/>　　“叫吧！叫吧！”我大咧咧地对樱木喊道，然后小声嘀咕一句，“本来就是跟花道你学的，让你原创变盗版，姐姐真是对不起你……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“岚！”三井羞赧地看过来，藏着些委屈和祈求。<br/>　　<br/>　　“没事的！我可以给你想个别的昵称呀！”我安抚他。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你们够了没有！比赛呢！”倒是三浦台的人先不耐烦地抗议了，仍旧指着我吼，“你这个女人是故意来捣乱的吗？！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“好好比赛吧！别分心！”我依旧看着三井说，决定要以身作则不能被三浦台的人挑拨情绪，“花道也是，你是天才呀！发挥你的实力吧！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“好的！”三井和樱木同时夸张地笑起来，“看我的表现吧！！”——<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊！小三你干嘛学我说话？！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊！樱木你干嘛学我说话？！”<br/>　　<br/>　　然后异口同声指着对方的鼻子嚷嚷，活力得相当可爱。<br/>　　<br/>　　“好了吧？岚……姐！你坐下吧！”仙道还在不懈努力地企图把我拉回座位，“这个姿势太夸张了……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊？”我收神，低头看了看翘在栏杆上的一条腿，急忙撤回来，安坐在椅子上，不好意思地挠挠头，“嘿嘿……激动了，激动了……”<br/>　　<br/>　　深呼吸……<br/>　　<br/>　　深呼吸……<br/>　　<br/>　　好！<br/>　　<br/>　　冷静下来了……吧？<br/>　　<br/>　　流川枫简简单单就秒了内藤大纳豆，差距开始拉大，轻轻松松大比分跃进，接下来唯一的精彩点就是……<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊！”樱木花道积蓄了一整场比赛的力量，爆发了……<br/>　　<br/>　　“哈哈哈！！！”我捂着肚子差点没笑到地上去，“哈哈哈！可怜的纳豆哦～～哈哈！！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊！！”全场惊呼。<br/>　　<br/>　　樱木在“我不是故意的”的反复哭丧中退场。<br/>　　<br/>　　然后安安稳稳，首战告捷。<br/>　　<br/>　　比赛结束，我和仙道一起慢慢走向安全出口。<br/>　　<br/>　　“仙道你放心，姐姐是不会欺负你的。”我尽量表现的很温柔，“但是姐姐也不会让着你的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　他漫不经心地笑着：“你还真是在意‘姐姐’这个称谓啊……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不是称谓，是事实！”我黑着脸纠正他，“麻烦你也正视起来。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“好啊。”他扬起自信的笑容，“我会跨过这道坎的。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“岚！”走到出口的时候突然听见三井活力神采的声音。<br/>　　<br/>　　我一听立刻喜出望外，随着脚下踢出的空易拉罐无声地撞击，兴高采烈地应一声就扑了上去：“小三你等我呢？太好了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“本来一结束比赛就要找岚的，但是赤木非要做什么赛后总结……”三井轻轻地环住我，略带抱怨地在我耳边说。<br/>　　<br/>　　“哦……”我往后退了一步，踮起脚揉揉他的头发说，“赛后总结也是很重要啦！小三你要谦虚受教哦！大猩猩是很厉害的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“知道了。”三井握住我的手反牵住，十指相合的姿势，“赢了第一场，湘北一定会一直赢下去的。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯！”我点头，冲他灿烂地笑着，突然一拧眉，“只有你一个人吗？其他人到哪里去了？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“应该都回家休息了吧？”三井一拍额头，抬手一指，“还有他呢！”<br/>　　<br/>　　我顺着看过去，流川枫正倚在不远处的树旁，低头摆弄着手里的……空易拉罐？<br/>　　<br/>　　“小枫！”我招手呼唤他过来，淡漠的少年不为所动，没法，“我们过去找他！”<br/>　　<br/>　　我拉着三井走向没在树荫下的流川枫，看清楚了，他手里的果然是空易拉罐，而且好像就是我刚才踢出去的那个！<br/>　　<br/>　　“回家吧。”流川枫没有抬头，低沉的声线透着些无奈。<br/>　　<br/>　　“小枫你拿着这个干什么？”我一把夺过他手里的空易拉罐晃着。<br/>　　<br/>　　“不是姐给的比赛胜利奖品吗？”他微抬起眼，浓黑细密的睫毛粘着一滴未干的汗珠，悄悄滑落，好像正要凝结的水晶，我不觉揉揉他的流海，手上带下黏黏的汗。<br/>　　<br/>　　“这个呢，就当是这场比赛小枫给姐姐的礼物吧！”我摊开手掌在他眼前晃晃，然后把那个空易拉罐瞄准垃圾箱就扔了出去，“这个不要了，礼物的话，待会儿姐姐就去给你淘个好的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“回家。”流川枫视线转向三井，好像挣扎了一番才终于说，“学长也一起吧。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”三井大概着实意外到了，看看我又看看流川枫，不可思议道，“我？一起？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“好啊！好啊！”我也很意外，不过我更开心，“我们一起回家吃饭啦！庆祝第一场胜利！”<br/>　　<br/>　　我正要跨步，又觉得好像少了点什么，左右一看，猛一回头，惊呼：“仙道呢？！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？他也在吗？”三井左右环视一圈，“是不是先回去了？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“以他的个性，不会吧？”我掏出电话拨号。<br/>　　<br/>　　嘟嘟嘟几声后听筒中传来仙道慵懒的声音：“喂，哪位？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你活泼大方温柔可爱的岚姐！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我只认识别扭小气暴躁折腾的流川岚，到底是哪位找我？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“仙道彰！三秒钟之内出现在我眼前，否则就下辈子见吧！”我忿忿地摁掉电话，气鼓鼓地咬着牙，“敢这么说我，吃拧了你？！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“三、二、一！仙道彰！你完了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“岚！岚！冷静！冷静！”三井被我晃得头晕眼花，好不容易按住我，不断轻拍我的背。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我们走！”我拉起三井和流川枫大步流星，哼哧哼哧，头也不回。<br/>　　<br/>　　回家以后我果然还是很郁闷，把自己关在厨房里……<br/>　　<br/>　　那叫菜刀与萝卜齐飞，大米共白菜一色！<br/>　　<br/>　　不过由于今天的晚饭实在太过美味，我很快就被治愈了。<br/>　　<br/>　　加上还有洋平特意从打工的居酒屋带来的招牌清酒，刺猬头什么的，浮云啦！<br/>　　<br/>　　吃完晚饭我带着三井到天台吹风，顺便看星星看月亮，不过并没打算从诗词歌赋谈到人生理想，那是人紫薇和尔康的活儿！<br/>　　<br/>　　正美着呢，脚步突然就近了……<br/>　　<br/>　　“姐，我有话跟你说。”<br/>　　<br/>　　我连一个幽怨的眼神都没来得及表达就被流川小狐狸以一个霸道地姿势摁在楼梯口的墙上，他越凑越近，越凑越近……<br/>　　<br/>　　鼻息都喷到了脸上……<br/>　　<br/>　　“A……re you……OK？！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我找到你的弟媳妇了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？！——”<br/>　　<br/>　　这是个什么情况？！！<br/>　　<br/>　　“怎么了？！”三井冲过来一把拉开流川枫把我护在身后，“流川枫你要对你姐姐做什么？！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“他他……他他他……”我还没从惊吓中缓过来，颤抖着指着流川枫，哆哆嗦嗦地看着三井，“他他他……流川枫他说给我……找到弟媳妇了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊？！！”三井活脱脱被震到了，不顾形象地大叫出声，“不是吧？！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯。”流川枫嘴角动了动，探寻似的看着我。<br/>　　<br/>　　“哪家少年？！”我啪嗒就跳起来了，“不要告诉我到最后还是仙道啊？！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不是。”流川枫一扭头，眼睛里有不一样的光芒，“他……”<br/>　　<br/>　　他结巴！<br/>　　<br/>　　他说的是“他”！<br/>　　<br/>　　妈妈咪啊！！<br/>　　<br/>　　“不会是洋平吧？！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不会是水户吧？！”<br/>　　<br/>　　我和三井深深地对视了一番，异口同声地大声问道。<br/>　　<br/>　　“找我什么事？”楼梯间的门被打开，洋平微笑着走了出来，“诶？为什么这样看着我？”<br/>　　<br/>　　流川枫一把揽过洋平，环着他的腰：“我们决定交往。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊？”洋平愣了一会儿，但始终没有推开他，好不容易才反应过来的样子，“哦……那件事啊……对，刚刚决定的。”<br/>　　<br/>　　我一把抓住三井的手，有热度。<br/>　　<br/>　　那么……<br/>　　<br/>　　不是在做梦！<br/>　　<br/>　　“岚，你……”三井的手在我眼前晃了晃，“有点反应好不好？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“！”我扳过三井的脸就狠狠地吻了他的唇，然后十分挑衅地对流川枫说：“照样来一个，就算信了你们！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“流川岚！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“干嘛？你不会不敢吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“好，你看着。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？等等流川……唔……！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“刚才姐和学长亲吻的时候没有伸舌头。”流川枫淡定地抹了抹嘴边若隐若现的液体，虽然淡定但是异常挑衅。<br/>　　<br/>　　“……”我呆愣当场，原以为小狐狸是纯洁的，没想到啊没想到……岛国人民在那方面的主观能动性果然不能小看！<br/>　　<br/>　　向来超越年龄坦淡的水户洋平在这一刻也骤然涨红了脸，流川枫却依旧面不改色，一只手还勾着他的腰……<br/>　　<br/>　　“哇～～～”我缓过神之后，瞬间心花怒放，把流川枫的手搭在洋平的手上，用力晃着，“姐姐我……好高兴啊！！！我就说洋平你果然很靠得住！但是能不能再多透露点细节？”<br/>　　<br/>　　怎么回事？<br/>　　<br/>　　为什么没人说话？<br/>　　<br/>　　都被点了穴吗？<br/>　　<br/>　　“我……说错了吗？”我左右看看，不明所以。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你知道我们决定交往就行了。”流川枫拉起洋平的手，转身，“其他保密。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”洋平还没来得及说什么就被流川枫踉踉跄跄地拖走了。<br/>　　<br/>　　我望着吱呀呀晃着的阳台门，傻愣愣地眨巴了几下眼睛，扭头看着三井：“他们……不会是着急滚床单去了吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你脑子里都在想什么啊？”三井点一下我脑门，也拉起我的手，“风大，进屋再说吧。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不要拉着我啊！！我要知道后续发展啊！！”我死活要扒流川枫的房门……<br/>　　<br/>　　“你给我冷静一点！”三井死拖活拽才好不容易把我拉回了自己的房间……<br/>　　<br/>　　我憋着嘴坐在床上怨念地看着三井：“嗯……”<br/>　　<br/>　　三井坐在我身边，手心覆上手背，有潮湿的温柔，轻轻地点了一下我的唇：“我们把刚才没有完整的吻戏补全吧～”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不准伸舌头！”<br/>　　<br/>　　第二天我还是克制不住自己的好奇心，义无反顾地打开了流川枫房间的门。<br/>　　<br/>　　我翻到了好几本料理笔记！<br/>　　<br/>　　最后一页居然是烤鱿鱼配方的升级版！<br/>　　<br/>　　太惊了，连这都行？<br/>　　<br/>　　我是越来越确信他们之间的深笃情谊了，其实果然还是日久生情啊！<br/>　　<br/>　　据我估计可能洋平第一次到我们家就是故事的开端，犹记得小狐狸的那一个横抱是惊心动魄情意绵绵啊！<br/>　　<br/>　　还一起洗澡互相搓背，这样的身体接触对血气方刚的男孩来说简直就是滋生JQ的温床！<br/>　　<br/>　　我正颠颠儿地无限YY着，突然电话响了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“谁？！”我很没好气。<br/>　　<br/>　　“是我啊。”对方清朗的声音好像在笑。<br/>　　<br/>　　“仙道君，我记得我说过我们下辈子再见的吧？”我更没好气了……<br/>　　<br/>　　“没有见啊，我们不是在打电话吗？”仙道笑得好像更欢了……<br/>　　<br/>　　我简直愤怒地想摔电话！<br/>　　<br/>　　仙道沉下声，听着相当磁性：“岚。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“听说附近新开了一家冰室很不错，去尝尝？”<br/>　　<br/>　　我没料到他会用这种语气跟我说这种话，很是不敢相信，有一种阴谋的感觉，但又很想知道到底是什么阴谋，所以我挣扎了会儿还是满腹狐疑地去了……<br/>　　<br/>　　我真鄙视像个二百五似的跟在他后面的自己！<br/>　　<br/>　　没吃过冰是咋地啊！<br/>　　<br/>　　“就这些，谢谢了。”点完单，我懒懒地趴在桌上，“我没带钱啊，你请客吧！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“这个没问题，不过，我好像记得昨天有个人说要和我下辈子见的，岚，她是谁啊？”仙道撑着脑袋，漫不经心地说。<br/>　　<br/>　　“如果你要当真的话，把眼睛闭起来，”我头都没抬，依旧懒洋洋地，“那样就看不见了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那话是岚姐说的。”仙道轻轻地揉揉我的头发，“而现在我眼前的是‘岚’。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”我一个激灵就蹦起来了，“你什么意思？！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你其实已经感觉到了吧？”仙道撑着脑袋，温柔又细致地看着我，“我喜欢岚呢。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊？！！”我相信这一声惊叫绝对惊天地泣鬼神，以致冰室内几乎所有人都看了过来，然后我刷一下感觉到脸上一阵滚烫……<br/>　　<br/>　　他……在……告白？！！<br/>　　<br/>　　可是我已经被三井告过白啦，而且仙道不应该跟三井告白吗？为什么是我？<br/>　　<br/>　　虽然我知道主角光环很无敌，但是我没打算建后宫啊！！<br/>　　<br/>　　“你这个流川……”<br/>　　<br/>　　他吻了我，仙道彰这一次真的，吻了，我……！！<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊！！”我呆愣在那里，等我反应过来，又一阵鬼哭狼嚎，“你居然敢伸舌头？！三井都没伸过你居然敢？！我掐死你！！”<br/>　　<br/>　　我蹦起来就死命掐着仙道的脖子，气愤难当：“你这个腹黑男，把我的初吻还给我！！！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“岚！”仙道拉住我，“我只是……想要你相信我喜欢的人是你！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那又怎么样？”我忿忿地甩开他，差点没哭出来，“你好好说话不会啊？你……！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我没有好好说过吗？”他一下子抱住我，下巴抵着我的额头，“可是你甚至从来不相信我喜欢女生。”<br/>　　<br/>　　我推开他，抓着头发回忆了一下，好像他说的也有点道理……<br/>　　<br/>　　想通了这个就一下子想通很多，果然穿越磁场万能赛高！<br/>　　<br/>　　于是我揪着他的领子说：“刚才的事，你敢告诉别人，我一定杀了你，然后我再逃之夭夭！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你原谅我了？”他似乎喜不自胜，一下子握住了我的手。<br/>　　<br/>　　“偶像剧看多了你！”我狠狠地甩开他，“原谅你？好啊，你给我使出浑身解数让三井、小枫、洋平他们集体考上东大，姐姐我就大人有大量原谅你！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊？”仙道立时五官紧急集合，“这个工程太浩大了吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　我抬手就是一个毛栗子：“你还敢讨价还价？你对我做出这种事你还敢讨价还价？！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我做错什么了？我不过是告诉你我很喜欢你而已。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你没事喜欢我干什么？！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“因为你是我见过最温柔的野蛮人，就这么简单。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你死心吧，我喜欢的人是你三井学长。”我舀了一勺冰激凌进嘴里，“我们两情相悦，并且我单方面表示绝不变心。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那我就喜欢你直到自己变心，”仙道牵起嘴角带过一丝忧伤，“这样可以吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　您老人家还真是高风亮节……<br/>　　<br/>　　诶？这词儿有点怪？<br/>　　<br/>　　“既然你一心想当炮灰，我也不好意思阻止你，谁让主角的成长道路上必须要你这个样子的垫脚石呢？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“好啊。炮灰就炮灰，我不介意。”<br/>　　<br/>　　我直接被打败了，这家伙软硬不吃！<br/>　　<br/>　　“再说一遍，今天的事情，一个字你都不准透露，否则我真的会杀！人！灭！口！”末了我只能揪着他领子说这些有气无力的话。<br/>　　<br/>　　“这样吗？”仙道说着飞快地又在我唇上点了一下，然后眨一眨眼睛，调皮地说，“放心，我不会说出去的～”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你这个腹黑男！我杀了你！”<br/>　　<br/>　　虽然这样的仙道给了我一种强烈的违和感，但他那伟大的「炮灰」精神真的很感人，所以最后我答应他暂时相信他喜欢的人是我，并且继续单方面表示「坚守阵地，绝不认输」精神！<br/>　　<br/>　　“仙道彰，你需知道，姐姐我可是暴力的独裁者。”我尽量心平气和地对在一边洗水果的仙道说。<br/>　　<br/>　　“都说了岚不再是姐姐了，是想要认真追求的对象。”仙道拿起刚洗好的苹果咔嚓一口咬下去，又晃了晃，“吃吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不要用这种口气跟我说那样子暧昧的话！！！”我使劲把盆往桌上一砸，操起手边的菜刀就把刚洗好的一个苹果四刀切成了八份，恶狠狠地对仙道说，“我警告你，待会儿要是有一句话说得不好，这就是你的下场！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“岚难道就不能对我温柔点么？”仙道嘟嘟嘴，看起来很委屈的样子。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你想得倒美！你哪位？！”我仍旧举着菜刀指着他的鼻子，“报上名来！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我是流川补习班的特别教师啊，忘记了？我可准备好牺牲自己当炮灰了哟～”仙道的声音和笑容似乎总是可以融冰化雪的样子，190公分的大个子也能可爱得一点不做作，真是演技派，太有天赋了！<br/>　　<br/>　　“那就当好你的炮灰！”我把刀一横，寒光一闪，杀气腾腾，“否则的话，斩立决！”<br/>　　<br/>　　我背了一大段学习啊人生啊之类的教育系台词跟三井说，另外掰扯了一段我们家讲究门当户对的台词，反正就是说服他打篮球之余要好好学习啦。<br/>　　<br/>　　于是他欣然加入流川补习班。<br/>　　<br/>　　流川枫虽然不愿加入补习行列，但由于我拉拢了洋平，所以轻松拿下！<br/>　　<br/>　　尽管仙道好像并不受欢迎，但他那半小时答完的全A东大入学试题让人不服不行。<br/>　　<br/>　　那家伙实在是很有水平，他有很多方法激起人的斗志并且提高人的素质。<br/>　　<br/>　　唉……<br/>　　<br/>　　所以虽然这人有时吧挺缺德，但确实是缺不得啊！<br/>　　<br/>　　“好了各位！好好学习天天向上吧！”<br/>　　<br/>　　看着他们埋头学习的身影，我很欣慰！<br/>　　<br/>　　「09，当秘密成为秘密的那一天开始就不再是秘密了。」<br/>　　<br/>　　转眼间，三井要生日了。<br/>　　<br/>　　为了体现出对三井生日的重视，我把所有衣服都翻出来对着镜子臭美地一件件试过去，转得头都晕了还没决定下来。<br/>　　<br/>　　“难看死了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊！小枫你不要总是一声不响地出现嘛！成心吓唬姐姐是不是？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“腿太粗了。”他面无表情的样子很让人受伤。<br/>　　<br/>　　“唔……不用说的这么直白吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　我苦着脸盘坐在床上，一眼看见他手里拿着的东西，立刻兴奋了：“诶？这个好漂亮，小枫从哪找的？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“都在储藏室放着的，姐忘了吧？”流川枫把手里的浴衣展开，大朵的绣球花盛开。<br/>　　<br/>　　“储藏室里啊？我还真不知道！”说着我手忙脚乱地开始把浴衣往身上套，结果穿得松松垮垮乱七八糟。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我帮你。”他二话不说就把我刚套上的衣服给扒了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“哇，你太野蛮了吧？万一我里面没穿岂不是都被你看着了？下次说一声再行动好不好？我说话你听见没有？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“别动。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“伸手。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哦。”<br/>　　<br/>　　其实要说流川枫很熟练，当然不可能了，不过厉害就厉害在，他是带着说明书来的！<br/>　　<br/>　　我一边照着纸上写的读，他一边很仔细地一个步骤一个步骤地进行。<br/>　　<br/>　　所以说正装就是麻烦！规矩一大堆！<br/>　　<br/>　　不过虽然自己有点像个布娃娃一样被摆弄，但其实感觉还是不错的，人生的大享受之一就是“饭来张口，衣来伸手”，想当初我选择流川家，果然明智得一塌糊涂！<br/>　　<br/>　　——钱多食美人好！<br/>　　<br/>　　“看起来这真挺适合我的嘛！”我美滋滋地在镜子前转了一圈，又转了一圈，“满漂亮的耶！小枫看是不是？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“呐。”流川枫摊开手，是个水晶皇冠的发卡，“戴上。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？小枫会变魔术？”我惊喜地拿起发卡在头上比划，“这又是从哪里弄来的？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“捡的。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哪儿捡的？改天我也去！”我没创意地把发卡斜夹在头发上，“怎么样？好不好看？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“问三井学长去。”流川枫突然黑下脸，“我要睡了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哦，好的，去吧～去吧～”我被他骤变的神情搅得莫名其妙，只好摆摆手。<br/>　　<br/>　　“明天不准在家里闹。”丢下这句流川枫就走出了房间。<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？莫名其妙……”我又在镜子前美滋滋地照了半天，“反正计划也不是在家里，无所谓！”<br/>　　<br/>　　说起来反正我一个人也穿不好那个浴衣，所以我决定直接穿着睡，又为了不弄皱，于是我趴在桌上睡，而伏案一个晚上的结果就是我腰酸背痛手脚酸麻，本想伸个懒腰，还点背儿的腿抽筋了！<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊！痛！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“姐！”幸好几乎破门而入的流川枫即使扶住了差点翻倒的我，“小心！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“小枫快帮姐揉揉！”我扯着他的袖子撒娇，“痛死了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“别乱动。”他手法熟练地帮我按摩小腿，边很生气地低斥，“谁让你趴着睡的？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我怕把衣服弄乱……”我虽然疼的龇牙咧嘴但还是弱弱地辩解道，“昨天多亏小枫帮忙才好不容易穿好的，今天就我一个人的话肯定穿不好……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“白痴。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“怎么了嘛！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“没有人不准你找我帮忙啊。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“起来走走看。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哦……”<br/>　　<br/>　　我被他扶着一瘸一拐地走了两步，好像不太疼了，此君真乃神人也！<br/>　　<br/>　　以后不愁找不着工作，除了篮球，跌打、料理都这么拿手，而且长得帅可以混娱乐圈，诶？那我以后可以卖签名赚钱耶！<br/>　　<br/>　　“你又在傻笑什么？”流川枫一点我的脑袋，略微无奈地摇头，“三井学长生日的事我会帮你准备好的，姐就好好在家等着，洋平会来接你的。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？小枫知道我想的？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“烟花，烤肉，湘南海岸，对不对？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“对的呀！对的呀！小枫好聪明啊！你怎么知道的？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你向来没有创意，无聊。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”<br/>　　<br/>　　好吧，我承认确实没有创意，但你也不用每次都这么直白吧？这样人家很没面子的啦！<br/>　　<br/>　　“别又扭了脚。”流川枫直接把我往床上一扔，“关键时刻就会煞风景。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哪有？！”我弹起来揪他，“记得转告你三井学长，就算是生日也要把学习任务完成，不然就没有礼物收！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“放手，要迟到了。”流川枫拿开我揪着他的手，又像个家长似的理了理我乱了的头发，“好好打扮一下，还有记得要穿木屐，别穿球鞋了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”我呆坐在那里，心里别扭的不得了，“今天的难道是玩具狐狸？怎么奇奇怪怪的？不用这么急着送姐出嫁吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　整理好背包，就边看电视边等洋平来。<br/>　　<br/>　　门铃一响我就颠颠儿地小碎步去开，没想到我也有这么淑女的一天啊！<br/>　　<br/>　　“水户君，你好。”趁着淑女的势头，我有模有样地行了个礼。<br/>　　<br/>　　“岚……岚姐？”洋平上下打量了我一番，“虽然已经听流川枫说了，但是没想到……真的差点认不出来了，很好看。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“谢谢。”我微微欠身，保持仪态。<br/>　　<br/>　　“走吧。”洋平拿过我的背包，“这个破坏整体美感，我来拿好了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“麻烦水户君了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“坐好，出发了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　黄昏的湘南海，没有游客携带的嘈杂，某一处地篝火繁星，是欢乐的少年们！<br/>　　<br/>　　我跳下车，被香喷喷的烤肉诱惑地很想飞奔过去，但无奈跨步大不起来，只能别扭地提高碎步频率。<br/>　　<br/>　　“岚姐小心，别摔了！”洋平停好车就跑过来牵着我的手，“我拉着你走。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哦。”我乖乖地被洋平牵着，仍旧保持着难得的淑女范儿。<br/>　　<br/>　　樱木的红头尤其突出，在那大力挥着手招呼：“岚姐，洋平，快点！这边这边！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“大家好。”我礼貌又亲切地跟湘北众人打招呼，顺便扫视一圈，“三井呢？主角没来吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“小三在那边做题呢！”樱木指着远处长堤的亮光，确实有个人在奋笔疾书的样子。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我去找他！”我当下感动非常，第一反应就挪着碎步颠儿了过去，“就算是怕干扰也不用跑这么远吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　我猫着步子走过去，停在三井身后半米。<br/>　　<br/>　　“唔——嗯！”他伸了个懒腰，“哟西！总算写完了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那正确率呐？”我刷抽走他手里的习题册，翻着，“喂喂，这题很简单还是错了哟～”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不可能！我看看！”他抢过去，“嗯？……流川岚你敢耍我！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“呜哇！——啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　倒霉的我一脚踩进沙坑，整个人往前冲，结果当然是像一般剧里那样，再次和男主角的怀抱亲密接触了。<br/>　　<br/>　　但在深情对望之前，樱木的大嗓门先杀了出来：“岚姐！小三！再不来烤肉就没有你们的份了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哦！来了！”我从沙坑里拔出脚，搭着三井的胳膊蹦蹦跳跳地过去，“花道你就不会另外给我们留一点吗？看，还是洋平好！”接过洋平递来的鸡翅，伸到三井嘴边，“寿星先吃！”<br/>　　<br/>　　这次就着篝火看星星看月亮，仍旧没有谈人生谈理想，但是和湘北的人一众人欢快地「三国杀」。<br/>　　<br/>　　我回现实里大出血买了一套「三国杀」纸牌带了过来，娱乐和培训两不误！<br/>　　<br/>　　友情！努力！胜利！<br/>　　<br/>　　“（此处为游戏规则说明）好了，大家明白了？那我们来实战一下！”<br/>　　<br/>　　示范成员：湘北五虎。<br/>　　<br/>　　抽到主公牌的竟然是樱木花道。<br/>　　<br/>　　“哈哈！就让你们看看本天才的谋略吧！”<br/>　　<br/>　　这么说的樱木很豪气地第一个把「忠臣」流川枫杀了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“白痴。”流川枫语。<br/>　　<br/>　　“本天才一个人也能赢！”樱木逞强语。<br/>　　<br/>　　“唉，没想到赢得这么容易。”三井、宫城「反贼」团伙幸灾乐祸语。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我还没有出牌就结束了？”赤木无奈语。<br/>　　<br/>　　第一局结束。<br/>　　<br/>　　“再来再来！本天才一定会赢的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那好，第二示范任务就交给樱木军团，花道注意别再杀自己人了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　趁着湘北诸位埋首“三国杀”，我和三井悄悄地抓紧时间海滩漫步。<br/>　　<br/>　　“哇！小枫枫从哪找来的这么炫的烟花？”我望着天空骤然展开的绚烂，情不自禁地感慨，“太有才了这小子！不对，是太有财了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“又嘀咕什么呢？”三井点点我的脑袋，“约会的时候专心一点！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我正在专心地看烟火呢，你打扰到我了！”我还是仰着头陶醉专注的样子，“好像彩虹雨呢！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯。”<br/>　　<br/>　　这种时刻，安安静静地欣赏，虽然不是满分但是绝对合格的标准行为，海浪，沙滩，外婆的澎湖湾……<br/>　　<br/>　　错了，是叶岚的甜蜜站！<br/>　　<br/>　　“哈哈，本天才又赢了！”不远处樱木甩着手里的牌正在得意地哼“天才之歌”，“我是天才！大天才樱木花道！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“岚姐，三井学长，面下好了！”洋平朝我们这边大声喊，“你们过来吧！”<br/>　　<br/>　　我和三井坐在沙滩上，很矫情地两个人吃一碗面，可是因为不在人群中，所以倒没什么难为情的，一口一口很欢快地吃完了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“面呢，也吃完了，接下来——”我一个翻身直接把三井压在了身底下，色迷迷地盯着他，“想不想知道我给你准备的生日礼物呢？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“这是礼物，还是调戏，还是挑衅？”三井扬起嘴角，饶有兴致地等着回答。<br/>　　<br/>　　“嘿！”我一拍他胸脯，“会噎我啦！说，是不是这两天和仙道那小子一起学坏了？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“岚不要忘记了，我也是混过两年不良的人。”他直接反扑，“不回答的话，我就当作默认答案咯～”<br/>　　<br/>　　“才不拍你呢，反正你肯定打不过我～”我一斜眼睛，“敢有不良企图的话，寿星也是不会给面子的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那……”三井把我拉起来，揽进怀里，“礼物是什么呢？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嘿嘿！”我埋在他怀里坏笑两声，从背包口袋里摸出了一个物件，“当当当！就是这个！这回绣的是你的Q版哦！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“什么东西？”三井把视线集中在我手上，五官立刻紧急集合，继而哭笑不得，“又是口罩？！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“对啊！时刻提醒你，要保护牙齿，才能吃嘛嘛香身体倍儿棒！”我敲敲自己的门牙，“这是纯天然的哦，羡慕吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“岚……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯？……嗯！”<br/>　　<br/>　　被迅雷不及掩耳盗铃之势如破竹的吻住了。<br/>　　<br/>　　不过对象是三井的话，名正言顺其自然而然。<br/>　　<br/>　　这一刻，我们切实地在一起。<br/>　　<br/>　　“谢谢岚的礼物。”三井拨弄着我的发卡，“明天好好休息，后天湘北和角野的比赛，岚一定要来接受我的还礼！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“肯定捧场！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“岚姐，小三，我们要回去了！”正腻味儿着呢，樱木的声音破空而至。<br/>　　<br/>　　“来了！”我大大声地应过去，感觉被三井握住了手，轻轻笑了一下，“低调，低调。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“就算岚还是不肯承认也没关系，总之在大家眼里，我们正交往着！”三井边走边得意地说，“你赖不掉的。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“别贫了，走吧！”<br/>　　<br/>　　回家以后我正准备洗洗睡呢，突然——<br/>　　<br/>　　“等等。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我是攻。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊？！”<br/>　　<br/>　　我保持一个惊愕的姿势站在楼梯口，半天缓不过来，狐狸的脑部构造果然不是我等可以理解的！<br/>　　<br/>　　他想说明什么问题？他想说明什么问题？！他到底想说明什么问题？！！<br/>　　<br/>　　诡异的不是一点点哇！<br/>　　<br/>　　“小枫你……注意身体别太生猛了，还是要留点体力打球用的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　说完我一溜烟儿地窜上了楼，抓紧洗完澡就把自己往床上一摔，抱着枕头打了几个滚终于灵光一现：“这样一来流川枫岂不就是传说中的清纯攻？天呐！不愧是我弟弟，做什么都是这么有前途！”<br/>　　<br/>　　我摆弄着手里的发卡，脑补到心满意足，入睡。好梦。<br/>　　<br/>　　翌日，阴。<br/>　　<br/>　　仙道打电话来说有生日礼物要补送给三井让我去拿。<br/>　　<br/>　　本来吧，自从那事以后我就挺忌讳和他单独出去的，但这次……<br/>　　<br/>　　“岚，我发现了一家很有意思的男仆咖啡馆，我带你去玩啊～”<br/>　　<br/>　　说出这种话让人怎么拒绝啊混蛋？！<br/>　　<br/>　　他真是太会对症下药了！<br/>　　<br/>　　“幸好今天没太阳，不然还不得中暑了啊……”我跟着仙道绕啊绕，都不知道绕到哪儿去了，“怎么还没到啊？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“马上就到了。”他的轻松惬意简直令人发指！<br/>　　<br/>　　继续走啊走啊走……<br/>　　<br/>　　“我的脚后跟啊！！”我已经差不多要赖在地上撒泼了，“走不动啦！！喂你到底认不认得路啊？我怎么觉得这里好像走过了？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哎呀，好像迷路了。”他一副悠然的神情，“我们走回去看看吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　混蛋啊混蛋啊！！！<br/>　　<br/>　　你这不是存心想累死我吗？！累死我对你有什么好处？！<br/>　　<br/>　　等等……<br/>　　<br/>　　“喂我说……”我抬手搭上他的肩，“你…该不会是…骗我的吧？！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哈，看出来了啊？”仙道拍着后脑勺轻扬嘴角，“岚果然很好骗。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你这个坏蛋！”我心里面那叫一个堵啊，给我气嗡嗡的，“哼！”<br/>　　<br/>　　扭头就走！连蹦跶起来掐他脖子的兴趣都没了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“开个玩笑嘛，别走那么快啊，岚！”<br/>　　<br/>　　我说你追就追吧，你好死不死地踩我鞋干嘛？！<br/>　　<br/>　　现在好了，踩掉了吧？<br/>　　<br/>　　“妈呀！”<br/>　　<br/>　　一点心理准备都没有，我就狠狠地摔回了自己的房间……<br/>　　<br/>　　坑爹呢这是？！<br/>　　<br/>　　我哼哼唧唧地从床上爬起来，感觉腰那边被什么东西咯得慌，一摸口袋：“手……手机？！！”<br/>　　<br/>　　如果我没记错的话，通讯工具会引发异次元时间同步？<br/>　　<br/>　　坑爷爷呢这是？！！<br/>　　<br/>　　怎么办？怎么办？怎么办？！<br/>　　<br/>　　我硬着头皮哆哆嗦嗦地穿上鞋子，祈祷着老天保佑但还是直接砸到了仙道身上……<br/>　　<br/>　　“我……唉！”仙道试图爬起来，未果，狼狈地被我压着趴在地上，“我觉得……岚你有必要解释一下……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“这个……”我望着天空翻白眼，“那个……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“还有岚你能不能先起来？我喘不过气了……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“压死你活该！都是你招的事儿！”<br/>　　<br/>　　暴露了？暴露了……<br/>　　<br/>　　暴露啦啊！！！<br/>　　<br/>　　“放心吧，我会给你保密的。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“就你？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“就我。”<br/>　　<br/>　　仙道这个人果然是深不可测，他连穿越小说都看得比我多！<br/>　　<br/>　　并且随口就说出了我的道具出处，他也看了很多年的哆啦a梦！<br/>　　<br/>　　这个人……这个人……<br/>　　<br/>　　天才啊！<br/>　　<br/>　　他还会扒我的鞋子！<br/>　　<br/>　　所以，我辩解无效。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你叫什么名字？”仙道眯着眼睛看我，好像能深深地看到心里面去那样。<br/>　　<br/>　　“叶岚。”我死猪不怕开水烫，还就不信他能拿我怎么样了！<br/>　　<br/>　　诶？我还等着接着交代呢，他怎么半天没声了？<br/>　　<br/>　　“怎么不接着问了？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我怕你杀人灭口。”<br/>　　<br/>　　我深刻地明白到，人与人之间的差距啊……真会大得你无地自容就想找个洞把自己埋了！<br/>　　<br/>　　结果非但没有去到传说中的男仆咖啡馆，还把自己的秘密给搭出去了！<br/>　　<br/>　　偷鸡不成反而丢了一把饲料！<br/>　　<br/>　　“礼物呢？”我扬着脑袋鼓起劲向仙道摊开手，“这个你不会也是打白条的吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“在岚心里我就那么不值得相信吗？”仙道变戏法似的摸出一个盒子，“呐。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“谁知道你啊……反正没少骗我。”我边嘟囔边拿过盒子颠颠儿，“什么啊这是？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“秘密。”他的笑容这一回直接高深莫测了。<br/>　　<br/>　　一大老爷们儿没事整啥秘密啊？！<br/>　　<br/>　　无聊无聊无聊！！<br/>　　<br/>　　讨厌！<br/>　　<br/>　　“昨天三井学长的生日聚会，怎么没叫上我？”仙道好像又突然很委屈的样子，他难道去四川学过变脸？<br/>　　<br/>　　“叫你干嘛？”我收好那个盒子，顺手给了他一个毛栗子，“没准招的流川枫动手打你呢，我可没空营救你。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那有没有事后补偿啊，”他像个要糖的孩子，“叶岚？”下一秒就暴露本质，让人忍不住想抽他的冲动！<br/>　　<br/>　　“你？！”我差点没掀桌子，但生生地就给忍了下来，“这顿饭我请好了……”<br/>　　<br/>　　被人抓着小辫子真是憋屈到死啊！！<br/>　　<br/>　　仙道给三井的礼物是——<br/>　　<br/>　　“发胶？！”我首先怪叫起来，“自己用不完就拿来送人？仙道你个小气鬼！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不是很好吗？”仙道悠哉地转着球，摸一下自己的朝天发，“这可是名牌可信赖产品哦～”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我不需要。”三井反手就给塞了回去，又摁着我的脑袋，“我有专职的理发师。”<br/>　　<br/>　　当然了，我是不可能感觉到仙道君的羡慕嫉妒恨的，但是三井的得意表现得非常张扬，我喜欢！<br/>　　<br/>　　关于被揭穿身份的那件事，仙道最后也没提什么不平等保密条约，这点让我很欣慰，并且很感激。<br/>　　<br/>　　另外关于承诺的给三井的新外号，最终确定在“三儿”，虽然他一度执意我改口叫他“寿”。<br/>　　<br/>　　仙道没事“岚”啊“岚”的，三井也一度抗议，最后通过篮球决胜负，现在仙道依旧没事“岚”啊“岚”的。<br/>　　<br/>　　无惊无险过渡到湘北vs角野当天。<br/>　　<br/>　　坐在仙道自行车后座的我总觉得自己好怂，被他一个“叶岚”就妥协了的我是有多没用啊！<br/>　　<br/>　　“不要一副不情愿的样子嘛……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哼！”<br/>　　<br/>　　我果然始终都被这小子牵着鼻子走！<br/>　　<br/>　　唉……<br/>　　<br/>　　心情低落……<br/>　　<br/>　　“今天的岚很安静嘛～”仙道揉乱我的头发，一缕一缕地拨弄着，“不开心？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“还不是你害的！”我不耐烦地打开他，“别老这样，三儿看了不高兴的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“……”<br/>　　<br/>　　仙道的沉默让我突然感到很难过。<br/>　　<br/>　　说真的，他喜欢我本来就挺倒霉的，还是个命中注定的大炮灰……<br/>　　<br/>　　“喂，小彰子？”我推推他。<br/>　　<br/>　　“怎么了？”他没有看我，声音很轻。<br/>　　<br/>　　“不然我给你介绍个女朋友吧，男朋友也行。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你很久没有和我一起去钓鱼了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你可以不上钩，但我会坚持等下去。”<br/>　　<br/>　　我……<br/>　　<br/>　　我……<br/>　　<br/>　　我狠不下心拒绝啊！！<br/>　　<br/>　　这算不算占着那啥不那个啊？<br/>　　<br/>　　晚上陪三井去医院做膝盖复查，我一路哼哼唧唧踢着石子，最后终于忍不住定在三井身前，很认真、很认真地看着他，深吸一口气：“三儿，我很喜欢、很喜欢、很喜欢你！”<br/>　　<br/>　　此地无银啊！！<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”三井没想到我会突然这么说，愣了好一会儿，伸出手把我揽进怀里，“岚，我也很喜欢你。”<br/>　　<br/>　　情真意切啊！！<br/>　　<br/>　　“不管再过十年、二十年、还是千八百年，在这个时空中，我最喜欢的永远是你三井寿。”<br/>　　<br/>　　这是每个三井命的心声啊！！<br/>　　<br/>　　“我也是。”<br/>　　<br/>　　这辈子值啦！！！<br/>　　<br/>　　“所以相信我，无论遇见什么，我都不会变心的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我去买饮料喝！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊喂——！”<br/>　　<br/>　　清朗的月光，路灯下人影缩短又拉长，拉长又缩短，我跑得很快，车喇叭滴滴响。<br/>　　<br/>　　我不需要那么多，有你就有全世界。<br/>　　<br/>　　走出便利店，看着铁男的机车停下又发动，然后消失在一片警笛啸鸣中，我笑着跑到三井身边：“新出的橙汁，尝一下？”<br/>　　<br/>　　三井打开饮料瓶，一饮而尽：“好味道！”<br/>　　<br/>　　热情迸发的六月，高畑战。<br/>　　<br/>　　在纳豆内藤出现之后却没有出现巷子里那场混战，对此我表示无话可说。<br/>　　<br/>　　TV版的原创剧情怎么时有时无的？<br/>　　<br/>　　走一步看一步吧。<br/>　　<br/>　　然后是津久武战。<br/>　　<br/>　　再然后是万众期待的翔阳战。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我会赢的。”流川枫出门前这么说。<br/>　　<br/>　　很有安全感的一句话，让人可以百分之百地去信任。<br/>　　<br/>　　哪怕我不知道结果，依旧会坚信他们的胜利。<br/>　　<br/>　　“小枫你等一下！”我狂奔出去拉住流川枫，“姐有件事情要拜托你！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“什么？”他垂下眼，似乎还带着点期待，“说。”<br/>　　<br/>　　深呼吸一下，我握紧他的手：“听说翔阳的队长藤真长的可帅了，你能不能帮我要张签名照？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“白痴。”他很干脆地甩开我，转身就走，留下我一个人原地跺脚。<br/>　　<br/>　　但还是惬意地简单收拾一下家里，带上一包零食以及一盒喉宝，高高兴兴地出发。<br/>　　<br/>　　找到樱木军团，很自然地坐在洋平旁边，分零食，分喉宝，等着比赛开始。<br/>　　<br/>　　“洋平，昨天流川枫回家很晚，你们俩干嘛了？”我憋了一会儿还是忍不住凑到洋平耳边小声问他，“今天比赛很重要，你为他留点体力啊……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”他很纳闷的样子，“流川枫他不是每天都有做加训吗？很奇怪吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“好吧，我相信你。”我清清嗓子，湘北进场，开始嚎，“湘北！加油！”<br/>　　<br/>　　翔阳出来了，栗色的头发我一眼就看见了！好帅啊……！！！<br/>　　<br/>　　“流川枫！流川枫！流川枫！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“姐……你？！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”<br/>　　<br/>　　反应过来的时候，我已经从观众席跳到比赛场了……<br/>　　<br/>　　为什么会这样？<br/>　　<br/>　　难道我的脑子比我的身体迟钝这么多？！！<br/>　　<br/>　　幸好没有人来赶我走。<br/>　　<br/>　　“呃……”想着不如将错就错呆这儿算了，于是锤锤流川枫的胸口，找了个冠冕堂皇的理由，我说，“忍不住要来给你加油啊，凑近点儿省得人太多我声音小你听不见！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“签名照我会帮你要的。”他无奈地叹口气，把我打了个旋儿推倒一边独自去做准备活动。<br/>　　<br/>　　我就知道他不会不答应我的，乐得我开了花儿，跑到三井那儿握了下他的手，然后找个空的地方坐下，正面对着藤真。<br/>　　<br/>　　果然从各个角度看都是那么帅啊！<br/>　　<br/>　　赤木因为紧张而跳球犯规，确切地说湘北整个儿都很紧张，比分一路被砍到11：0。<br/>　　<br/>　　我倒是不紧张，因为我不仅知道结果还知道过程，所以我就是撑着下巴差点儿没流口水地盯着藤真看，直接开始脑补。<br/>　　<br/>　　“哈～～好帅啊…啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　正花痴着呢，不知道谁一个界外球飞过来直接砸到我脸上，砸的我直喷鼻血。<br/>　　<br/>　　捏着鼻子找那个球，然后看见流川枫正面无表情地运球，旁边三井憋着笑看过来，让我一下子很振奋，直接蹦起来嚎叫：“你们几个这么长时间没进一个球还很淡定是吗？！活力一点！冲啊！别让流川枫一个人抢了风头！为我的鼻子报仇啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　说话的间隙，流川枫已经单枪匹马突入禁区，嚣张的慢动作进了球，那一回头直接霸气得一塌糊涂。<br/>　　<br/>　　简单来说就是臭屁得很欠扁！<br/>　　<br/>　　湘北的气势回来了，一个接着一个地发威，场上开始出现「啊！原来湘北还有这号人物啊！！」的赞叹，比分开始逐渐减小。<br/>　　<br/>　　抽搭一下鼻子，血已经止住了，我腾一下弹回坐正，继续撑着下巴看藤真。<br/>　　<br/>　　由于比分的缩小，加上湘北众人的活跃加上宫城的挑衅，微拧着眉毛的藤真实在英气逼人！<br/>　　<br/>　　“好帅啊～～”我除了花痴地重复这话都不知道要干什么了……<br/>　　<br/>　　“喂！”三井的脸在眼前放大，洁白的牙齿整齐可爱，微嗔的语气，“你看够了没有？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“呵呵～～”我拉着他的手傻笑，“三儿，能这么近距离这么好角度地看着藤真的机会，我想我这辈子都只有这么一回，你满足我一下吧～～”<br/>　　<br/>　　“白痴。”流川枫擦着汗从身边经过冷冷地丢下这么一句。<br/>　　<br/>　　“嘿！”我一时来气跑过去就揪住他，“你刚才砸我鼻子的事以为就这么算了？！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“签名照不要了？”他一动不动，坦然地看着我。<br/>　　<br/>　　我悻悻然松开手，低着头拉平他球衣的褶皱，拍拍他的肩头，再抽搭一下鼻子，狠狠地鞠了一躬：“对不起我错了！请一定不要责怪我！”<br/>　　<br/>　　面子算什么？<br/>　　<br/>　　美少年比较重要！<br/>　　<br/>　　“白痴。”流川枫拍一下我的头，转身坐下擦汗。<br/>　　<br/>　　“岚？”三井的手在我眼前晃一下，“你有什么把柄被他抓住了？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“三儿！”我抬眼定定地看着他，突然眼珠滴溜溜一转，“你进球了吗？樱木都进球了，你进球了吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我……”他的表情很尴尬，“我让着他们！马上就给你看看我真正的实力！”<br/>　　<br/>　　暂停时间到，比赛继续。<br/>　　<br/>　　翔阳利用身高优势防守稳固内线，但藤真误算了一点，那就是……<br/>　　<br/>　　“果然还是三儿你最帅啦！！”<br/>　　<br/>　　三井握紧拳头胜利的欢呼，湘北追平了翔阳，意识到危机的藤真抖落外套站起来准备上场。<br/>　　<br/>　　“哇！！藤真好帅啊！”我又开始花痴机械的重复。<br/>　　<br/>　　“流川岚！”三井过来敲了一下我的脑袋，“我进球了，你的视线能不能稍微转移一下？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”我傻愣愣地抬眼看他，“转移什么？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“算了……”他的声音显得很失落，“你继续吧。”<br/>　　<br/>　　然后花形跟藤真比了个手势，交换了个眼神，凶猛地进了个球，藤真又放心地坐了回去。<br/>　　<br/>　　这就是夫妻间的信任和默契啊！！<br/>　　<br/>　　我好感动……<br/>　　<br/>　　三井也很凶猛地闪过防守射篮，但在最后被花形的演技导致判犯规，进球无效。<br/>　　<br/>　　他看过来的时候，我突然有一种微妙的错觉，难道我坐的这个位置和藤真有着类似的作用？<br/>　　<br/>　　但三井的精神领袖不是安西教练吗？<br/>　　<br/>　　我为什么会有这种不知天高地厚的想法？<br/>　　<br/>　　翔阳斗志重燃，比分又开始拉大，上半场接近尾声，翔阳进攻。<br/>　　<br/>　　樱木终于好不容易想起自己篮板王的使命，在最后关头抢下了篮板球，把差距锁定在9分，成了上半场的功臣。<br/>　　<br/>　　我慢慢站起来走向三井，牵起他的手小声问：“喂，你是不是希望我给你加油啊？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“切，谁在乎。”他不屑地一撇头，甩开我，“你当自己谁啊？”<br/>　　<br/>　　直到被流川枫撞了一下我才想起来应该要迈步子，一眨眼的时间，他们都不理我了……<br/>　　<br/>　　我靠在湘北休息室外反复想着，我做错什么了？我又不是第一天这样，他们应该习惯了才对……<br/>　　<br/>　　难道没有吗？<br/>　　<br/>　　越想越不对头，越想越难过……<br/>　　<br/>　　“姐，我没带相机。”流川枫走到我身边，淡淡的样子，“你有那个人的照片吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”我迷蒙着眼看着他，使劲儿抱住他，“小枫！我还以为你不理我了呢……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“没关系，别难过。”他很温柔地在我耳边说，“你开心就好。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“谢谢你。”我轻轻放开环着他的手，微微一笑，“等会儿，我去给你拿藤真的照片！”<br/>　　<br/>　　我跑到隐蔽的地方脱下鞋子，回家搜出我的SD卡片带过去给流川枫，然后敲门把三井叫了出来。<br/>　　<br/>　　“三儿，我想过了，我大概暂时改不了花痴的毛病，如果你看着不高兴的话……”我咬着嘴唇，顿一顿，“我可以先回去！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“岚，我也想过了，你似乎从来没有正面给我加过油，你也经常给流川枫泼冷水，所以，你所谓的花痴，我也会继续习惯的。”他靠近，一把抱住我，“你开心就好。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“真的？”我笑着闷在他胸口，突然感觉鼻子有点疼，猛地弹开，“啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　鼻血喷出来了！<br/>　　<br/>　　他们今天偏偏穿的白色，多亏我反应快，没弄脏，不然就罪过了……<br/>　　<br/>　　心照不宣。<br/>　　<br/>　　三井一边忍着笑一边捧着纸巾盒帮我擦鼻血，我憋红了脸试探地问他：“下半场我还这样可以吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯。”他似乎不情愿，但还是点了一下头。<br/>　　<br/>　　“谢谢！”我一止住鼻血就在他脸颊亲了一口，“你对我太好了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　流川枫拿了藤真的签名回来，我宝贝儿似的贴在胸口又蹦又跳，同时感觉到了他们一致的黑线。<br/>　　<br/>　　下半场开始，篮板王樱木大发神威，比分缩小，反败为胜，36：35。<br/>　　<br/>　　藤真上场。<br/>　　<br/>　　“哇哇哇！！！哇哇哇！！！”我兴奋地差点没冲上去，挥舞着手臂大喊大叫，“终于等到了！藤真！藤真！”<br/>　　<br/>　　虽然声音被淹没在翔阳硕大的拉拉队中，但由于我的特殊地理位置，明显还是很轻易地就被鄙视了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“岚你想成为流川家之耻吗？”仙道的声音突然在身后响起，调笑着，“三井学长的脸色看起来不太好哦～”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哇！”我怪叫着跳起来，拖着他就往角落跑，“你还嫌我目标不够大是吗？！明知自己个儿大就低调点儿啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那又怎么了？”他无所谓地一耸肩，“挺有意思的不是吗？流川家之耻？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你才是陵南之耻呢！”我狠狠地打了他的屁股，“回你阵营去！”<br/>　　<br/>　　把仙道轰走后，我噔噔噔跑回自己的座位，跟着场内节奏一起喊：“藤真！藤真！藤真！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“湘北离前四名还早着呢！”藤真霸气的一甩头，那几粒汗珠闪闪放光。<br/>　　<br/>　　这个男人好耀眼啊……<br/>　　<br/>　　差点灼伤了我。<br/>　　<br/>　　由于藤真的活跃，湘北一路被打压，更糟糕的是三井的体力出现了严重的供不应求。<br/>　　<br/>　　湘北喊暂停。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我们是最强的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　对于湘北来说这不止是一句口号。<br/>　　<br/>　　甚至可以说是强心剂吧。<br/>　　<br/>　　那我应不应做点什么？<br/>　　<br/>　　像晴子鼓励樱木、彩子鼓励宫城一样做点什么？<br/>　　<br/>　　“你可以的，叶岚！你做得到的，叶岚！”但我终归差了点儿勇气，还是先在心里好好鼓励鼓励自己吧，“不就是加个油嘛，没什么的，平时‘帅’啊‘帅’的不也挺随便就喊出来了？叶岚，关键时刻不能掉链子啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　结果……<br/>　　<br/>　　我还没鼓足勇气呢，暂停就结束了。<br/>　　<br/>　　比赛继续，翔阳针对三井采取区域联防，长谷川牛皮糖一志黏着三井，三井不止放不开手脚，更因此耗费了本就不多的体力。<br/>　　<br/>　　樱木四次犯规，篮板下失去一员猛将，湘北陷入困局。<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊！”我不禁捂住了嘴，有点想哭，“三儿……”<br/>　　<br/>　　三井和长谷川正面冲撞，摔倒在地，跪坐着喘着粗气，汗水一滴一滴落在地上，现场变得那么安静，他想起的一刻是最辉煌的那一刻吗？<br/>　　<br/>　　未必，却肯定是他人生重要的转折点。<br/>　　<br/>　　看着他充满自信的眼神和笑容，我知道我什么都不需要做。<br/>　　<br/>　　「10，插曲和主旋律总归有区别。」<br/>　　<br/>　　三井的斗志将实力燃烧到一个不可思议的爆点，就算呼吸都已经混乱了节奏，三分球暴风依然迅猛无双。<br/>　　<br/>　　话说您的回忆中怎么尽是你被人打的场面呢？<br/>　　<br/>　　诶？又划错重点了不好意思。<br/>　　<br/>　　接球，退到三分线外，起跳射篮，自信的微笑，弧线还未结束就已握紧的拳，这是三井寿专属的胜利标志。<br/>　　<br/>　　他的光芒照耀着希望。<br/>　　<br/>　　三井现在需要的只是竭尽全力的比赛、得分，直到最后一刻。<br/>　　<br/>　　他获得了全场的关注和欢呼，他赢得了很多人的敬仰甚至爱慕，又是新一轮的三井中毒，不分男女。<br/>　　<br/>　　“让开！让开！清场！”我跑到翔阳休息区不由分说地把他们的板凳往旁边挪，一把推开来阻止的人，“一分钟就给你们还原，再废话我会打人的信不信啊？”<br/>　　<br/>　　我刚把准备工作完成，三井为了救球直接飞了过来，由于没有板凳阻碍，他落地后滑了蛮长的一段距离……<br/>　　<br/>　　有木暮他们第一时间赶过来扶起三井，我就放心地在一边跟翔阳的人陪着笑脸把板凳还原，最后灰溜溜地退回湘北区。<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗨，三儿～”我晃到三井身边坐下，帮他开了一瓶宝矿力，“歇会儿，等着比赛胜利的欢呼吧～”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你刚才在翔阳那儿干什么啊？”三井擦一把汗，猛灌了一大口宝矿力，“他们的板凳惹着你了？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我在书上看到的一个场面，某人为了救球结果背撞到桌子了，然后脊椎严重受伤差点毁了他的篮球人生……”我早就想好了理由，“刚才突然有种你要飞出来救球的预感，不怕一万就怕万一啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊？”他喘着粗气，又猛灌了一口宝矿力，“谢谢啊……”<br/>　　<br/>　　樱木撞地板了，天才本就无所畏惧。<br/>　　<br/>　　最后两分钟，湘北反败为胜，藤真明显有点慌了…<br/>　　<br/>　　“稳扎稳打慢慢来啊！”我扯着毛巾在心里面大喊大叫，“藤真你是精神领袖啊！淡定！淡定！你看我们安西教练多淡定，你小孩儿学着点儿啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　就在这个时候，樱木那震撼的灌篮，让全场由安静到欢呼，充斥着「樱木！樱木！」，樱木五犯退场，就坐在三井身边，非常安静。<br/>　　<br/>　　尽管翔阳卯足劲全力进攻，但射出的球却被一次又一次地拒绝在篮筐之外。<br/>　　<br/>　　湘北赢了，翔阳输了。<br/>　　<br/>　　他们笑得很开心，他们却哭了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“真是太谢谢你们了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　但藤真的篮球时代绝不会结束在这句话。<br/>　　<br/>　　从某种层面上说，比赛并没有绝对的胜败，只可惜竞技却必须要有输赢，所以湘北赢得很漂亮，翔阳也输得很华丽，夏天应该热血沸腾，加上一点热泪盈眶，才没有休止符呢。<br/>　　<br/>　　见到藤真哭，我也跟着哭，并且直接哭得稀里哗啦的，捏着椅背差点没把凳子拆了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你是在为我们高兴还是在为他们难过啊？”三井从欢呼中转身敲一下我的头，“散场了，我们走吧。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯。”我一步一回头地被三井牵着走出场回到休息室，“三儿你很累吧？先休息休息，我在外面等你好了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你不会是想去找藤真合影吧？”他眼带笑意，“有了签名照还不满足？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“去你的！”我推他一把，他晃晃悠悠险些要摔，我急忙拉住他，“看吧，我是怕你晕在路上还得花钱找人抬你回去！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“流川岚你敢瞧不起我？！”三井这只小狮子炸毛儿了，“现在就让你看看我三井寿的意志力有多么强悍！”<br/>　　<br/>　　我一脚就把他踹进休息室，关上门就跑，我可不想破坏湘北五虎睡地板的整体美感。<br/>　　<br/>　　“喂，岚。”仙道突然从拐角冒出来，神采飞扬，“今天你很出风头啊。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你听谁说的？”我抽一下鼻子，好像刚才哭得太凶现在鼻子很疼。<br/>　　<br/>　　“翔阳控室左拐，安全出口右拐，你往哪边？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我想撞墙！”<br/>　　<br/>　　据仙道所说，今天除了流川命数我最「奇葩」。<br/>　　<br/>　　我缓冲了一会儿才意识到今天确实动作幅度有点大，面部表情似乎也过于用力了，但我就是控制不住嘛！！！<br/>　　<br/>　　“岚。”仙道按住烦躁中的我，“陵南待会儿有比赛，你……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“干嘛？”我捏着鼻子不耐烦地看着他，“反正你们稳赢的，别想骗我去看，我可不想再做一回‘流川家之耻’！”<br/>　　<br/>　　但我最后还是拖着樱木军团在观众席「三国杀」，仙道说看完比赛会给个惊喜我。<br/>　　<br/>　　唉……<br/>　　<br/>　　好奇心这玩意儿真够折腾的！<br/>　　<br/>　　“哈哈！姐今天rp大爆发，你们统统不是我的对手！”我一张连弩一把杀一口气夺取胜利，嚣张得一塌糊涂，“哈哈哈！！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“岚姐你今天好像特别的亢奋啊？”高宫拍着肚子打了一个嗝，“我们都看到了哦，你哭的那个样子……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哪壶不开提哪壶！”我用力一扯他的下巴，眼一瞪，“谁再说我可不客气了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　陵南自然是很轻松地就赢了比赛，结束后我不紧不慢地拉着洋平去找仙道，这里也就他的智慧能抵挡住仙道的腹黑了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“说吧，你要给我什么啊？”我背着手晃荡在仙道面前，“赶快啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嘿，还带了保镖？”仙道拍了拍洋平的肩，“真佩服你居然能和他们家两个‘流川’都这么交心。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“这个？”洋平噗嗤一笑，反手也拍了拍仙道的肩，“难道你没有吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　喂喂喂！！！我是主角好不好？！你们两个为什么要无视我？！<br/>　　<br/>　　洋平你不能这样，你已经和小狐狸是一对儿了，不要和小刺猬眉来眼去的，你开动物园呢？！<br/>　　<br/>　　“喂！”我大力分开他们两个，跳起来一人给了一个毛栗子，“说正事儿呢！”<br/>　　<br/>　　然后仙道给了我一张照片，他的抓拍技巧实在牛掰，神不知鬼不觉，并且角度及其刁钻，出来的效果居然是我和藤真并肩站在一起微笑。<br/>　　<br/>　　我对这一幕完全没有印象，但却被记录下来了，虽然带有明显的自欺欺人成分，但是乱有纪念价值啊！！！<br/>　　<br/>　　果然是宇宙无敌的惊喜！<br/>　　<br/>　　“哇哇哇！！！仙道你太有才了！”我直接扑到仙道身上开始狂蹭，又兴奋地举着照片在洋平眼前边晃边嚷嚷，“洋平你看到没有？看到没有？！是我和藤真的合影诶！！说出去能嫉妒死一大片啊！！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“看……看到了！”洋平一侧身避过我的攻击，握住我的手腕，“但是你能不能先冷静一下？不怕三井学长看了生气吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”我小心地把照片收好，满脸幸福，“他说了，会习惯的～”<br/>　　<br/>　　我和仙道还有洋平坐在湘北休息室外摆了一会儿龙门阵，等三井他们补充完体力，一起呼呼啦啦去吃铁板烧庆祝胜利。<br/>　　<br/>　　酒逢知己千杯少，所以第二天我醒过来的时候，觉得阳光刺眼，又遗失了一段记忆……<br/>　　<br/>　　电话留言。<br/>　　<br/>　　「岚，以后喝酒注意点量，昨天要不是我给你兜着，你已经被时间委员会遣送回去了。」<br/>　　<br/>　　仙道果然是个靠得住的人，不愧是陵南的精神支柱。<br/>　　<br/>　　但一般精神支柱都比较坎坷…<br/>　　<br/>　　炮灰君，辛苦你了！<br/>　　<br/>　　大概昨天哭得太凶，一早起来眼睛就肿成了金鱼…<br/>　　<br/>　　冰箱里有冻好的勺子，桌上有清香的小米粥还有我喜欢的小咸菜，当下家庭幸福感暴增。<br/>　　<br/>　　我边吃早餐边看报纸，正好有樱木灌篮的英姿，不小心又回想起昨天翔阳诸位的眼泪…<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊！想起来要干嘛了！”一口气干了半锅粥，抹着嘴跑回去开电脑重温昨天彪悍的一战。<br/>　　<br/>　　果然隔着屏幕就是和现场的感觉差很多。<br/>　　<br/>　　不会有人因为你对着另一个少年花痴流口水而翻白眼，不会有人若无其事地「手滑了」砸出你的鼻血再帅气的进球，不会有人调侃你两面派的加油作风，当然也不会有人和你在看台上吃着零食三国杀…<br/>　　<br/>　　我在屏幕前还是哼哼哈哈、稀里哗啦，屏幕里面只有他们，没有我。<br/>　　<br/>　　为了证明这次穿越绝对不是脑补，我把目前为止搜集的所有照片都扑啦啦排在床上，撑着下巴看了很久，终于狠下心放进相册留在三次元，以防被遣送时来不及拿…<br/>　　<br/>　　能和这些少年生活在同一片天空下，我打赌，我现在的这份幸运绝对会让过去的、未来的我嫉妒的抽风。<br/>　　<br/>　　那么，我还有什么不满足？<br/>　　<br/>　　“哈～～”我像往常一样打着哈欠窝在沙发里看电视等流川枫回家吃晚饭，看一眼墙上的钟，“今天时间过得好慢啊……肚子好饿啊……”<br/>　　<br/>　　听见开门声立刻又精神抖擞跑到玄关，一下子就愣住了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“仙道你怎么有我家的钥匙？！！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不知道啊，今天收拾的时候突然在口袋里发现的～”<br/>　　<br/>　　仙道永远都是那样云淡风轻的样子，会很轻易招人45°仰望，也会很容易让人忽视他心里的某种悲伤，如果他有的话。<br/>　　<br/>　　你看，就算他有悲伤，首先不容易让人看出来，其次就算看出来了还以为是自己的错觉呢。总之就是不太容易让人相信。<br/>　　<br/>　　首先我还是要感谢一下他昨天对我的仗义相助，今天32世纪的售后服务还特地从抽屉里冒出来夸奖了他，可见这人的本事。<br/>　　<br/>　　然后很奇怪的，仙道居然放下新的习题集就走了。<br/>　　<br/>　　喂！我都已经在摆碗筷了，你这么不给面子？！难怪到现在流川枫还黑着脸对你！<br/>　　<br/>　　本来还想进一步为你们的和解而努力呢……<br/>　　<br/>　　不管这闲事儿了！<br/>　　<br/>　　又是第二天，我带着一沓习题集直接去湘北砸到了三井桌上：“时间紧任务重，咱们两手都要抓，两手都要硬！这些，晚上我来检查。”<br/>　　<br/>　　接着华丽丽地穿越人群直奔天台晒太阳。<br/>　　<br/>　　“小枫，你作业写好了吗？”我分了个耳机给躺在身边的流川枫。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我要去美国。”他闭着眼睛若无其事。<br/>　　<br/>　　“去美国也要写作业！”我随口接了一句，才感觉话题不对，“老爸又打电话催了？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯。”他轻轻叹一口气，缓缓开口，“爸说已经联系好学校了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“连全国大赛的入场券都不一定拿得到的人，去美国混得开吗？”我努努嘴，“上面有人了不起啊？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我就是这么跟爸说的。”他侧身枕着手臂看着我，漆黑的眸子格外坚定，“姐，我一定不会输。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯！”我也侧过身，枕着手臂看着他，努力比他更坚定，“我信你！”<br/>　　<br/>　　流川家的人还真是个个儿执着，流川爸的电话最近来的特别勤，虽然天下父母心这点我理解，但我为了维护SD世界的和平，也必须拿出决心留住小狐狸！<br/>　　<br/>　　咬紧牙关，死扛到底！<br/>　　<br/>　　傍晚，我盘着腿坐在湘北体育馆二楼看台给三井做完的习题对答案，如果正确率能和他的三分命中率那么高，我乐出鱼尾纹都心甘情愿！<br/>　　<br/>　　“湘北！加油！”喊完这句口号，今天的练习就算结束，可以自由活动了。<br/>　　<br/>　　我首先甩着毛巾店小二似的窜到三井面前：“爷，累了吧？毛巾、饮料您先要哪样？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哇，岚你这样……”他抽出毛巾顺手在我头上擦了一把，“还挺像回事啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“呵呵～～”我拉着他坐到一边，打开刚买来的便当，“歇会儿，填一下肚子，马上还有加训呢！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“今天不去十二球场？”<br/>　　<br/>　　十二球场就是我们告白的那个球场，距我们俩共同喜欢的寿司店正好十二根路灯，由此得名。<br/>　　<br/>　　“这里亮堂！”<br/>　　<br/>　　『龙樱』里学来的，他们打乒乓，我们当然打篮球。<br/>　　<br/>　　我传球给三井，问一个公式，他如果不停顿又投进又答对就积一分，满20分应允小愿望一个。<br/>　　<br/>　　今天积分未满不好意思…<br/>　　<br/>　　“革命尚未成功，同志仍需努力！”我重重地冲三井点着头，“我相信你会越来越棒的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你真的觉得我能考上东大？”他突然很落寞的样子，“我去年可是有七科不及格！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哇！”我一听顿时乐了，去年七科今年四科，说明我还是起到作用的，“当然能了，你可是三井寿，就算你不相信我的判断也要相信你自己的能力！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我是……三井寿……”他的嘴角渐渐上扬，泛起熟悉的自信，“没错，我是三井寿！一定做得到！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“三儿你太棒了！”我抱着他又蹦又跳，“喜欢你果然没错！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“岚，”他的怀抱永远那么温暖，声音永远那么磁性，“今天的你好像有点腻……不过，很可爱～”<br/>　　<br/>　　晚上回到家我首先在茶几上放了一盒喉宝，继续安安心心地看电视，电话一响理直气壮地接起来，开始和流川爸据理力争，当然最后还是演变成了口水战。<br/>　　<br/>　　「你有没有为小枫考虑过？！」就光这句话我们就轮流喊了三十几遍。<br/>　　<br/>　　我比赛嚷嚷没喊哑，居然和老爹吵架喊哑了。<br/>　　<br/>　　这喉宝假冒伪劣的吧？！不给力啊！<br/>　　<br/>　　好说歹说总算又拖下了一阵子，我嗓子都要冒烟儿了！<br/>　　<br/>　　所以当仙道又打电话来的时候我直接上演午夜凶铃。<br/>　　<br/>　　“谁……啊……”我沙哑着嗓子一声一颤，“谁……啊……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“和人吵架了？”仙道依然那么淡定，“不会是和三井学长吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我们感情好得很，不用担心。”我长长地换了一口气，“和我家另一个‘流川’……唉，我跟你说这些干嘛？你有什么事啊？……我嗓子扛不住了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那天你喝醉了，说了很多不该说的话，时间委员会的人本来是要直接遣送你回去的，但考虑到你不是主观故意的，所以他们修改了其他人的记忆就像你什么都没说过，然后决定……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“决定什么了？！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“把一年的道具使用期改为六个月。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊？！！”<br/>　　<br/>　　我叫了，但根本不够震撼，全堵在嗓子眼了，憋屈得很。<br/>　　<br/>　　哆哆嗦嗦地捡起电话重新放在耳边：“你确定一定以及肯定？骗我会有什么后果你晓得的吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“通知我放在你枕头底下了，你可以自己去看。”仙道的声音似乎带着很多无奈，“就是看你几天了都没发现，我才冒着被你殴打的危险告诉你的。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那为什么你的记忆还在？”我把电话线扭的能编中国结。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我跟他们说总要有个人看着你。”他恢复素来慵懒的笑意，“他们同意了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“混蛋啊！”我一用力直接把电话线扯断了。<br/>　　<br/>　　颤抖着掀开枕头，果然……<br/>　　<br/>　　那通知还带立体影像的，简直令人发指啊！<br/>　　<br/>　　酒乃穿肠毒药！！！<br/>　　<br/>　　以后打死不喝了！谁再让我喝，我就把他打死！<br/>　　<br/>　　谁来延长我的穿越保质期啊？！！<br/>　　<br/>　　于是比较情理之中的，我跟仙道久违地坐在一起钓鱼。<br/>　　<br/>　　“仙道你能不能想办法再劝劝他们？”我的嗓子还哑着，说话烧得慌。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你现在还在这里就已经是我努力后的结果了，”他换了个鱼饵，“我也想你留在这，但是……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“算了，我自己想办法吧。”我吃了颗喉宝，拍拍他的肩头，“谢谢你。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“要开开心心的知道吗？”他把我按进怀里柔声道，“叶岚也好，流川岚也好，至少我不会忘记的。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我会加倍开心的，所以你就不要说这种让人伤感的话了好不好？”我突然悲从心中起，扯着仙道的T恤一把鼻涕一把泪开始乱哭。<br/>　　<br/>　　这种感觉就像煞那间被折了一半的寿命一样。<br/>　　<br/>　　弥海砂姑娘，我以前怎么没觉得你那么勇敢无畏呢？<br/>　　<br/>　　既来之则安之？<br/>　　<br/>　　也只能既来之则安之了。<br/>　　<br/>　　再一时不慎就直接被遣送回去了可不是好玩的，人根本不和你商量！<br/>　　<br/>　　“好了，岚，不要哭了，嗓子不要了？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“再哭一会儿就好……”<br/>　　<br/>　　然后。<br/>　　<br/>　　就当做什么都没有发生，全心全意相信我们都还年轻，还有很多的时间可以在一起笑在一起哭在一起有情有义，我不用末日狂欢，茶米油盐就足够了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我要去湘北，你要不要一起？”我买好便当放进包里，“请你吃鳗鱼饭啊？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“教练催我回去呢。”仙道扬了扬手里的电话，“说有重要的事情要说。”<br/>　　<br/>　　正好公车来了，我和仙道挥挥手，他逐渐模糊在视线里，又逐渐清晰，这才发现他从未遥远。<br/>　　<br/>　　其实，这些少年从未遥远，即使隔着屏幕，隔着次元，他们也一直会在身边，因为永远在心里。<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗨！大家好！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“三儿，今天要冲击20分哦！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“小枫你和洋平回家好好相亲相爱一下别浪费了今天的好月光啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　就这样没心没肺地快乐到离开的那一日吧！<br/>　　<br/>　　6月20日，湘北vs海南。<br/>　　<br/>　　“小枫，比赛别睡着了哦！”我就着流川枫的自行车后座猛推了一把，“给力啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　他骑出一段距离放慢车速，回头对我说：“别迟到了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　我漾出大大的笑容冲他挥挥手，回家之后却突然开始右眼皮狂跳…<br/>　　<br/>　　俗话说的好，「左眼跳财右眼跳灾」，虽然封建迷信是不对的，但我个人认为，这些老祖宗传下来的话，应该都是有统计学做基础的，所以我向来很相信我眼皮传递的信息。<br/>　　<br/>　　据我推测，这个「灾」应该是指今天湘北的失利，难道他们中的某人会因此抽风祸及到我？<br/>　　<br/>　　我插着耳机溜达在去往体育馆的路上，一阵风刮过，我侧头眯起眼一看，哎哟，摩托车追逐战？<br/>　　<br/>　　等等，场面好像有点眼熟……<br/>　　<br/>　　难道是漏播的TV版那段铁男和阿龙他们在巷子里打架？<br/>　　<br/>　　合成顺序搞错了？！这场戏的主角三井又不在，你们这样有意思吗？！<br/>　　<br/>　　腿当然比不上轮子的速度了，所以我终于也有机会拦下一辆出租车然后说：“跟上前面那些人！”<br/>　　<br/>　　经典台词果然给劲！<br/>　　<br/>　　但就算你们为了证明这不是后期合成错误也不用跑到湘南海打架这么离谱吧？<br/>　　<br/>　　不知道我赶时间不顺路啊？！<br/>　　<br/>　　更不厚道的是居然还就在仙道钓鱼的那个点……<br/>　　<br/>　　根据经验，一般有气势的登场都是一步一个脚印，走得很慢还听着响的那种，不过我穿球鞋没有跟响不起来，并且比赛快开始了必须速战速决，所以也不整景儿了，直接冲上去一脚踢中那个戴安全帽的人的小腿，他的重心不稳挥出去的铁棒很自然地偏离了轨道。<br/>　　<br/>　　所有人的动作都静止了一下，我不慌不忙地站到铁男旁边，冲他一咧嘴：“嗨！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你……？”那个阿龙好像有点哆嗦了，“你是那天的……？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“还记得我啊？”我踏上前一步，指着他的鼻子，“不是跟你说了不准找湘北的人麻烦吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“铁男又不是湘北的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“他是湘北的亲戚！他兄弟是湘北的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你这个女人废话太多了。”铁男拉着我的胳膊把我扯到身后，“今天他有比赛吧？你还不快去，别管闲事。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？你怎么知道？”我先是一惊，又是一喜，这个铁男果然看起来粗野其实心细得很呢！<br/>　　<br/>　　“你们给我上！”随着这么一声嚷嚷，敌方冲了上来，带着武器。<br/>　　<br/>　　“就凭你对三井的这份情谊，这闲事我还非得管不可了！”我一低头闪过喽啰甲的攻击顺势抓住他的手腕反手对着肚子就是一拳，得意地冲铁男一笑，“咱速战速决，一起去给他加油！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哈哈哈！”铁男也丝毫不逊色，很快解决了喽啰乙，笑得放肆也爽朗，“好！”<br/>　　<br/>　　不过我一般都是徒手对战，这突然加了武器也难免被打到，好痛啊！<br/>　　<br/>　　但好在对方都很菜，铁男也是纯爷们儿打起架来凶悍得一满，我对付他们当然也是轻轻松松啦，所以很快就搞定收工！<br/>　　<br/>　　“要不要叫救护车啊？”我看着躺倒在地上的那几个人，笑笑地调侃，但就在我放松警惕的瞬间也不知道哪个缺了大德的抓住我脚腕一拉，加上我站的位置又边缘了那么一点…<br/>　　<br/>　　啊！我不会游泳啊！<br/>　　<br/>　　我就说眼皮跳很准吧…<br/>　　<br/>　　但万万没想到，今天我会灾到这份上！<br/>　　<br/>　　鼻子、嘴巴、耳朵……有洞的地方全进了水，越呛越呼吸困难，我挣扎着要踹鞋子可惜……<br/>　　<br/>　　不会要死了吧？我还年轻啊，我还有很多东西没有吃过，我还有很多地方没有玩过，我还有很多电影和动画存着没有看，我还答应了流川枫今天一定不会迟到的，我还承诺三井今天会全程粉湘北的……<br/>　　<br/>　　人之将死，我想的这些东西是不是很没志气？但我不想这些还能想什么？<br/>　　<br/>　　好吧，至少让我和他们告个别啊！<br/>　　<br/>　　“咳！”终于一口水吐出来，我好像又能畅顺地呼吸了……<br/>　　<br/>　　睁开眼睛，阳光照常扫下。<br/>　　<br/>　　弯弯手指，地面粗糙有小石子咯的疼。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你没事吧？”铁男的声音响起在耳边，“喂！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊！”我腾一下就坐起来，揪住他的领子，“快点快点！比赛开始了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　我虽然没有星矢那样的生命力，但我可以有银时那样的恢复力！<br/>　　<br/>　　铁男的摩托车飙得太快，到体育馆的时候我的衣服差不多都干了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你不进去了？”我跳下车，发现摩托没有熄火，“他看见会更有动力的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“算了。”铁男掏出烟，潮的，又放回去，叹口气，“我们已经不是一路人了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你们永远是朋友！德男他们还组成了炎之男后援团呢，你知道吗？”我大咧咧地拍拍他的肩，“没事儿，我不会吃醋的，他看到你真的会很高兴的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不必了。”他拍拍我的头，还是那种很大气的笑，“你连着我的份一起给他加油吧！”<br/>　　<br/>　　我还是没能拦住他的离开，看着铁男远去的背影，不禁泪流满面。<br/>　　<br/>　　铁男哥你真是好男人啊，爱他就放他往更好的地方去，境界啊！<br/>　　<br/>　　于是我开始狂奔，由于我外形上的狼狈，废了一番口舌才被允许进入场区。<br/>　　<br/>　　下半场最后十分钟，63:73，湘北暂停时间到。<br/>　　<br/>　　“阿嚏！”我还没开口先打了个大喷嚏，“对不起我迟……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“岚！”三井猛地转身跑过来，按在我的肩头，“你……！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“先不要管我了，你怎么样？”我耸耸肩，搭上他的额抹了一把汗，“还有力气吗？我可是精神十足哦！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那是当然的！”他故意提高了分贝，“我还没使出全力呢！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“什么时候了还不使出全力？”我给了他一个毛栗子，“别磨磨蹭蹭的，快去比赛！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“胜利是属于湘北的！”他的话语掷地有声，他的背影宽广伟岸。<br/>　　<br/>　　我笑着一转头，看见流川枫，他给我比了个胜利的手势。<br/>　　<br/>　　松了一口气，狐狸没生我气实在是太好了。<br/>　　<br/>　　比赛继续。<br/>　　<br/>　　湘北豁出去的战略。<br/>　　<br/>　　4 V 1防守牧绅一，樱木花道防守神宗一郎。<br/>　　<br/>　　但是我就顾着打喷嚏根本没有多余的嘴巴去加油。<br/>　　<br/>　　却还是在樱木小人物上篮失败时扑哧笑了出来，实在惭愧。<br/>　　<br/>　　其实我应该先穿回去歇会儿换个衣服再来的，但现在走又感觉不太合适……<br/>　　<br/>　　赤木的灌篮，这种震撼是敲到心上的敬仰与敬佩！<br/>　　<br/>　　比起赤木的脚伤，我的鼻子根本不值一提，塞就塞，疼就疼，有什么大不了，我当然扛得住！<br/>　　<br/>　　樱木志在超越神奈川首席球员的灌篮，被牧打手犯规摔倒在地，蹦起来找牧算账，被三井拦住。<br/>　　<br/>　　话说那个Q版真是可爱又有爱啊！<br/>　　<br/>　　然后出现了传说中的「倒马桶」式罚球姿势，这个姿势我在体育课选修篮球的时候也用，确实命中率不错。<br/>　　<br/>　　“湘北！湘北！湘北！”在德男的一声吼带领下湘北的加油声排山倒海。<br/>　　<br/>　　三井号称休息好了，不负所望地晃过神射篮，可惜没进。<br/>　　<br/>　　樱木抢得篮板，宫城补射得分。<br/>　　<br/>　　由于樱木的活跃，差距缩短为4分，危机下的海南又换了小个子眼镜男宫益上场，湘北采用三角形两人联防。<br/>　　<br/>　　清田和樱木两只猴子果然很像，连罚球时的心理活动都差不多，逗死了！<br/>　　<br/>　　短暂的欢乐之后继续紧张的氛围。<br/>　　<br/>　　流川枫晃过牧传球，满当当的流川命开始嘶吼。<br/>　　<br/>　　三井接到球起跳射篮得分，德男含着热泪叫「三井！」。<br/>　　<br/>　　数据表明，流川枫的传球90+%传到了三井的手中。<br/>　　<br/>　　我相信这是真的。<br/>　　<br/>　　海南把比分拉成6分，湘北立刻追成4分，然后海南又拉成6分，湘北再追……<br/>　　<br/>　　如此4←→6的反复着……<br/>　　<br/>　　现场突然变得很安静，安静到甚至能清楚听见球鞋和地板的摩擦声、每一个人沉重的喘气声。<br/>　　<br/>　　他们都很累了。<br/>　　<br/>　　樱木又一次奋不顾身地冲出去救球，这一次传到了流川枫手上，“我的球没有一球是巧合的，大笨蛋！”<br/>　　<br/>　　灌篮进！<br/>　　<br/>　　“我靠的是实力……”<br/>　　<br/>　　流川枫一个人走到了板凳区，脱力跌倒，撑着板凳大喘气。<br/>　　<br/>　　「都是我的错，如果能再撑一分钟就好了」，后来流川枫不是这么说过吗？<br/>　　<br/>　　毛巾覆在他头上，从我的角度看不见他的表情，但知道他肯定是非常不甘的。<br/>　　<br/>　　我走向他又返回来，让他一个人呆着也许是最好的。<br/>　　<br/>　　比赛仍在激烈的进行着。<br/>　　<br/>　　“赤木！打倒他！打倒牧绅一！”鱼住和陵南的人站起来大声喊着。<br/>　　<br/>　　“喂！湘北的！你们好不容易走到这里，要赢啊！”我也踩着凳子站起来，几乎歇斯底里地冲场上喊着，“三井寿，你给我提起精神来！对翔阳时的魄力哪儿去了？你这样像什么样子？！你们要赢啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　我的嗓子还哑着，喊起来就像唐老鸭似的，但是这种氛围让人无法不沸腾。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我可是不到最后一刻绝不轻言放弃的男人三井寿！”他的眼神不再是涣散的，而是坚定的充满着斗志，仿佛刚才仰天喘粗气的样子是幻觉，说话间也抑扬顿挫格外有力，“我们要赢！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“呵！”我笑着跳下板凳，冲他竖起大拇指，“给力！”<br/>　　<br/>　　最后三十秒，三井拿球奔跑，强行投篮，赌在篮板球，赌在对赤木和樱木的信任。<br/>　　<br/>　　樱木占不到好位置，篮板球被高砂抢走，宫城底下出手拨开球，樱木假动作成功，灌篮！<br/>　　<br/>　　又是这样一帧一帧的慢动作，镜头晃到每个人，听到每个人的心声。<br/>　　<br/>　　“灌进去啊！”流川枫扯下毛巾，大声喊了出来。<br/>　　<br/>　　樱木灌篮得分，全场欢呼，加罚一球。<br/>　　<br/>　　红色的天才10号，一瞬间改变了全场了士气，他是引领奇迹的男人啊！<br/>　　<br/>　　但右眼皮还是在一直跳，我哭得乱七八糟，有没有可能改变定局？可能吗？<br/>　　<br/>　　木暮正好经过身边，我很想拦住他让他看着清田不要让他跑去破坏三井的射篮，但是腿就像灌了铅一样迈不动步，话到嘴边却根本发不出声……<br/>　　<br/>　　就像没人能改变历史一样，既定的结局也没人能改变。<br/>　　<br/>　　我只能眼睁睁地看着清田跳起来，三井露出胜利的笑容球却在最后弹出了篮筐……<br/>　　<br/>　　樱木拼命抢回的篮板球却传到了高砂手上……<br/>　　<br/>　　比赛结束，88:90。<br/>　　<br/>　　海南胜。<br/>　　<br/>　　我擦干眼泪，等他们结束双方球员致意，一手拉着流川枫，一手拉着三井，微笑着对他们说：“回家好吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　「11，浮云是飘在天边的神马。」<br/>　　<br/>　　喘气声依旧粗重，心跳仍然狂躁，身后有海南胜利的欢呼喧嚣…<br/>　　<br/>　　我牵着三井和流川枫一路沉默着走出体育馆，阳光不服输的耀眼，我转身冲他们朗朗一笑，拍拍他们的肩头，但流川枫反倒抢在我前面开口：“姐，你怎么弄成了这个样子？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”我僵了一会儿，抓抓还湿着的头发继续咧嘴笑着，“不知道谁家往楼底下泼水，正好被我赶上了，你说寸不寸？呵呵～”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那这个呢？”他一把掳开我的袖子，胳膊上有着明显的青紫…<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊！难怪这么疼！”我龇着牙揉着胳膊，随口胡诌，“跑太快，摔的…”<br/>　　<br/>　　“真的？”他眯着眼十足的狐狸样。<br/>　　<br/>　　你这个死小孩，亏得姐姐我那么努力地码词儿小心翼翼准备安慰你，你反客为主将军还挺快啊？！<br/>　　<br/>　　现在需要被安慰的明显换成我了呀混蛋！<br/>　　<br/>　　“岚，说实话好吗？”三井握住我的手腕，微怒，“你跟人打架了？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我瞒着也是不希望你……”我一时来气巴拉巴拉就全给倒出来了，撇着嘴梗着头，“不要说客气话啊，我不听！”<br/>　　<br/>　　正好樱木军团走出体育馆，我扑上去就挽住洋平，嬉笑着：“我们去破财消灾，走，姐请你们暴搓一顿先！”回头冲三井和流川枫一吐舌头，“你们两个！晚上给我精神抖擞的回家，不然沙包一样的拳头伺候哦！”<br/>　　<br/>　　我先回家洗了个澡换了身衣服，时间把握的刚刚好，洋平他们正好采买完成，于是我们开始呼呼啦啦地吃火锅！<br/>　　<br/>　　夏天的火锅很给劲，满头大汗还没功夫擦，咕咚咚灌冰啤最是沁心脾！<br/>　　<br/>　　糟了，我……又喝了？<br/>　　<br/>　　当我意识到的时候已经对着马桶开始狂吐了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“没事吧？”洋平轻拍着我的背，“湘北输了比赛，谁心里都不好过，岚姐你也不用强撑着。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哈——！”我长舒了一口气，果然吐着吐着就习惯了，反而清醒了许多，一抹嘴，指戳着他胸口点发点发，“谁强撑着了？姐姐我一贯的作风就是直来直往，你没看到我现场就哭很凶吗？到现在嗓子还哑着呢！”<br/>　　<br/>　　他扬起嘴角，挂上熟悉又陌生的微笑：“那我们要不要打个赌看看？”<br/>　　<br/>　　我瞪大了眼睛，眼前的这个人没有刺猬头啊……<br/>　　<br/>　　俗话又说了，「酒壮怂人胆」，当然我肯定不怂，而且喝的酒差不多都吐出来了，但酒精确实会影响脑子运转……<br/>　　<br/>　　“哈！”我嘴又开始打漂儿了，“好，咯！……小子！说吧，赌什么，今儿个爷大难不死奉陪到底！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“就简单的滚个床单吧。”他倒是一脸大风大浪过后般的随性，“敢吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“开玩笑！这有什么不敢的？！”我连脑子都懒得过直接一把揪住他的领子往外拖，“跟爷走！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不是和我啊喂！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不是你是谁？啊，正好小枫回来了，走，赶快去滚，这次我要录像！”<br/>　　<br/>　　站在门口的流川枫和三井寿看着纠缠着的我和水户洋平，异口同声：“什么情况？”<br/>　　<br/>　　这个故事告诉我们，说话必须要逻辑清楚没有语言漏洞可抓，并且不要和素来霸道还不幸灌了黄汤的人闹着玩，后果绝对是引火烧身死路一条。<br/>　　<br/>　　然后流川枫和水户洋平的恋情就这样被暴露了，高宫、野间、大楠先是大惊后是大笑，差点没把火锅给掀翻了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“哈哈！洋平你完了，这要是被花道知道……哈哈！他绝对和你断交啊！”高宫是笑得前仰后合，球状的身体开始不定向翻滚，“你们两个居然……哈哈！这比失恋50次劲爆多了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你们几个！”流川枫喷着火就要冲上去打人，险险被三井拦下。<br/>　　<br/>　　“别急，这事儿啊……我来！”我把流川枫和洋平的手合在一起重重地握了握，然后走过去给了高宫他们一人一个毛栗子，“笑够了没有？继续吃火锅唱歌吧！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“怎么了吗？难道要杀人灭口再唱着歌火锅涮人肉？太血腥了，我们这部戏还是以青春阳光为主旋律的！咯！……总之呢……损友是必须的！……咯！……没损友生活哪还来乐趣嘛！其实你们心里都很相信彼此为彼此着想的，就不要绷着了，快快乐乐比什么不好？……咯！”<br/>　　<br/>　　我啰啰嗦嗦乱七八糟说了一堆，然后拉起三井坐下涮牛肉片，三井无奈地敲一下我脑门：“好了别喝了，我陪你去醒醒酒！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不要不要！钱是我出的，我要吃够本啊！”我张牙舞爪地扑向火锅，刚比赛过渡消耗的三井怎么可能拦得住我嘛！<br/>　　<br/>　　最后还是出动樱木军团把我驾着拖回了房间。<br/>　　<br/>　　“上次不是说了不准喝酒吗？”三井拿着毛巾给我擦脸，“湘北输了比赛，你失望不痛快都可以说出来啊，何必这样呢？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“谁说我失望不痛快的？你们为什么都这么认为呢？！”我打开他的手，晃着他的肩膀开始嚷嚷，“我没有！我没有！！我没有！！！你们已经尽全力了，输了比赛不是你们的错，It's written！这是非战之罪啊！我对这场比赛，对你们每一个人，只有感动、敬仰和震撼，有什么好失望不痛快的？！我哪来的资格和权力失望？！你认识我这段时间，樱木花道都从门外汉进化到能和牧绅一对劈了，你居然还说我会为了你们的比赛失利而失望不痛快？！我是这种人吗？！不过现在，你太让我失望啦！我不痛快死啦！小二，给爷来瓶伏特加，九十八度的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　后来我充分意识到，每个人都有咆哮帝和「无情无耻无理取闹」琼瑶式对白帝的潜质，不过有人是显性，有人是隐性，需要一个媒介和契机来完成这华丽地逆转！<br/>　　<br/>　　呸！又是什么乱七八糟的…<br/>　　<br/>　　“岚？”三井愣愣地看着我，然后紧紧地搂住我，“岚，谢谢你。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不是说了别说客套话吗？我不听！”我贴在他的胸口，听着他的心跳，突来的脉脉温情，“三井寿，你知道吗？今天我真的差点死掉，说起来不怕你笑，都生命的最后一刻了，我居然还在想一些吃喝玩乐之类无关痛痒的事情，但头脑空白之前定格的画面里竟然只有你，哈，我还真是对不起我的爸妈和兄弟……你有没有听过这句子？嗯……「每一天，我看见你和阳光都在，这就是我要的未来」……以前吧，我总觉得这话太矫情，现在才终于体会到这话其实蛮写实的……”<br/>　　<br/>　　估计是酒精的缘故，反正我说着说着就……<br/>　　<br/>　　啊，醒来又是新的一天！<br/>　　<br/>　　床头留着字条：「岚，我去上课了，欢迎监督。三儿」<br/>　　<br/>　　我拧巴了一会儿恍然想起昨天貌似我又嘴上没把门儿长篇大论了？！<br/>　　<br/>　　但这是三井头一回自称「三儿」啊！！！哇！！<br/>　　<br/>　　萌的一塌糊涂！！<br/>　　<br/>　　煞那间醉酒的咆哮抽风神马的又浮云了，如果每次都能这么惊喜浪漫什么的，抽死又何妨？！<br/>　　<br/>　　我一把掀开床单，咦？床单？<br/>　　<br/>　　好嘛，我睡着了还自己跟自己滚床单啊？<br/>　　<br/>　　啊，昨天忘记跟洋平算赌注了！<br/>　　<br/>　　吃完早饭，我就背着相机浩浩荡荡地前往湘北。<br/>　　<br/>　　先又咔嚓咔嚓把上课睡觉的少年们拍了个遍，又咔嚓咔嚓把学校拍了个遍，最后比个「V」，咔嚓把我和「湘北」装进相机。<br/>　　<br/>　　因为记忆的相框狭窄并且不时会撒个小谎什么的，所以才必须用更多更客观的手段把念想留住以供想念。<br/>　　<br/>　　我怎么会忘记自己留在这的时间已经不多了呢？好吧，其实我真的很想忘记啊混蛋！<br/>　　<br/>　　这比病危通知更要命，我现在想象离开之后我的感觉，就像还3里尔康的灵魂诡异地飘回北京那段……<br/>　　<br/>　　当然我还是尽量不要让自己往那方面想，反正每每想起就浑身长刺一样难过又烦躁，这不是我想要的结果！<br/>　　<br/>　　现在要紧的还是开开心心，偶尔腻那么一下子够揉好一阵了，就这样过着平常的小日子也挺很不错！<br/>　　<br/>　　我等到他们下课，又对着每个人「V」着咔嚓了一下。<br/>　　<br/>　　相比起我的万年「V」，他们就千奇百怪了——话说你们的造型用不用这么喜感？<br/>　　<br/>　　果然人才在民间啊！可惜现在的网络还没那么发达，不然你们肯定要红啊！<br/>　　<br/>　　一切心照不宣地进行着，篮球也是，补习也是，某些小情调也是。<br/>　　<br/>　　今天樱木失踪，于是第二天我找仙道约了福田出来喝咖啡。<br/>　　<br/>　　“来，V——好嘞！”我照例先咔嚓了一下，“奶奶的身体怎么样了？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“谢谢岚姐关心，奶奶她已经没事了。”再见面福田阳光了许多，笑得也开了许多。<br/>　　<br/>　　“呵呵，这就好。”我一样笑着，“那阿福你现在可以放开手脚尽情地打篮球了吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯，虽然和武里的比赛我没参加，但是和海南的比赛，教练说他对我寄予了厚望。”他的脸上带着骄傲和满足，“我不会让他失望的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“好样的，有志气！”我竖起大拇指，“相信你会赢得更多的掌声与欢呼！”<br/>　　<br/>　　说叙叙旧吧，这个话题两句话就结束了。<br/>　　<br/>　　再说提前加个油，依旧两句话就过去了。<br/>　　<br/>　　谈话曲折式前进着，拐着拐着就拐到了樱木花道这个人物。<br/>　　<br/>　　“好了，废话我也不多说了，就一句话——”我郑重地按上他的肩头，“记住了，红灯有危险，硬闯需谨慎。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”福田似懂非懂的样子，但又很明显是懂的，很认真地样子，“我看过比赛录像，他不是个普通的门外汉，仙道也对樱木刮目相看，如果我的对手是他，肯定不会大意。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哇啊！”我装模作样地震惊着弹开又坐回去，跟他碰了下杯，“向你学习！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”他扑哧一笑，“仙道说得对，我以前确实被你的伪装骗了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　什么叫伪装？我向来都是本色出演的好不好？<br/>　　<br/>　　臭仙道，敢戳我轮胎？！<br/>　　<br/>　　祈祷上帝保佑你不会落在我手上吧！否则……哼哼！<br/>　　<br/>　　“仙道说田冈教练就准了两个小时的假对吧？”我定的闹钟响了，关掉，“我算过了，再过五分钟出发回陵南时间就刚刚好，听说田冈教练很严厉，现在又是非常时期，可别撞枪口上了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯。”福田很礼貌地点一下头，“对了，岚姐说要去翔阳？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“对啊，留个纪念么！”我摆个V，“怎么样，这个姿势无敌吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“噗！”他再次脱口而笑，然后道歉，得到原谅之后继续说，“不找仙道吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“算了吧。”我摆摆手，“仙道那个人太焦点了，和他走在这种高中校园里太容易被不明真相的群众围观了，我可不想引起暴动。”<br/>　　<br/>　　和福田一起在电车站等车，他在上车前这么说：“差点忘了，仙道让我转告岚姐，你哭比笑好看。”<br/>　　<br/>　　电车门关上的那一刹那，我一脚踢翻了身边的垃圾桶。<br/>　　<br/>　　仙道彰！<br/>　　<br/>　　要不是你还有比赛，我肯定把你打成肿刺猬！<br/>　　<br/>　　多亏美好的事物能让人心情舒畅——翔阳的门卫大爷好有型啊！<br/>　　<br/>　　我当然要和大爷合个影了，这绝对是世纪末的美大爷！<br/>　　<br/>　　我不放过一草一木地按着快门，如果说湘北是组合式盆景的话，那么翔阳就是皇帝的后花园。<br/>　　<br/>　　贵族学校让人咋舌的羡慕嫉妒恨啊！<br/>　　<br/>　　必须让我的小孩成为富二代！<br/>　　<br/>　　正好碰见藤真上体育课，我猫在树丛后记录下了这珍贵一刻。<br/>　　<br/>　　回去拿给三井看，他直接一脸黑线：“你喜欢他到开始蹲点偷拍了？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“如果我在翔阳的话，也会到湘北来偷拍你的！”我喜滋滋地吃着甜筒看今天的丰硕成果，“我明天去海南，要不要给你带阿神的写真？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“阿神？我要他的写真干嘛？”三井举起相机对着我，“来，笑一个！”<br/>　　<br/>　　我咧着嘴：“V！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“这才是我想要的！”三井揉揉我的头发，“岚，你……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊！樱木花道！”我蹦起来举着相机就跑了过去，“怎么才出现，姐等你半天了，来，给你的新造型留个影！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哈哈！本天才果然永远都是这么帅气啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　于是健气的樱木非常Q的出现在了我的相册中。<br/>　　<br/>　　我跑回去把相机放进包里：“对了，三儿你刚才是不是有话没说完？客套话不听啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“没什么。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”<br/>　　<br/>　　彩子手书的「背水一战」就贴在我后面的墙上，湘北的练习不仅增加了强度还拉长了时间。<br/>　　<br/>　　我坐在地上撑着下巴看三井表情不怎么欢乐地练球，很严肃地思考着：“他不会是又吃醋了吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　诶？我为什么要说「又」？<br/>　　<br/>　　“小枫！来！”我一把拖住流川枫。<br/>　　<br/>　　“干嘛？”他擦着汗，说实话味道不怎么好闻……<br/>　　<br/>　　“姐有个严肃的问题要请教你。”我压低了声音，“平时你看见洋平和樱木在一起很亲密的样子，会不会吃醋啊？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那个白痴？”他瞟一眼樱木的方向，看起来挺不屑的，“我干嘛要吃醋？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我也是这么觉得的！”我猛力点着头，又把流川枫推了回去。<br/>　　<br/>　　“白痴。”<br/>　　<br/>　　他们练习一结束，我就开好了宝矿力蹿到三井身前：“对不起是我以小人之心度君子之腹，我误会你了，请务必收下这个！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”三井接宝矿力的手停在空中，缓缓抬高探上我的额头，“没事吧你？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我应该对你有信心的，可是我刚才居然认为你吃醋了！”我讨好地握着他的手晃，“对不起哦，我还怪你不了解我呢，其实我才不对，认识你那么久了也没好好了解过你，也不体谅你，还恶人先告状……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“岚……你？”三井破口大笑，“哈哈！哈哈哈！！”<br/>　　<br/>　　经过三井的一番大笑，我明白了，什么都得有个限度，包括自责，一旦过了界，就可能道歉不成反为笑柄。<br/>　　<br/>　　“三井寿！”我揪住他的衣服，“人家道歉呢，你给我严肃点！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“走吧！”他没有停止笑，但是却一把拉住我的手走出体育馆，去小卖部买了个棒棒糖剥开纸递给我，“呐，不瞒你说，我刚才确实吃醋了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”我丈二和尚摸不着头脑，“你真的吃醋？”<br/>　　<br/>　　我嘬着棒棒糖和三井一起走在湘北的樱花道，他拉着我的手，掌心微微出汗。<br/>　　<br/>　　“但是你的道歉让我突然明白了，美少年什么的对于你，就像篮球对于我，如果我因为这个而吃醋——”三井抬头看向天空，正好划过一道长长的飞机云，他的语气变得悠然，“很明显是吃饱了撑的啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“噗！”我不假思索地笑出来，抱着他就是一通蹭，“三儿你太有才了！给力的一满！”<br/>　　<br/>　　其实感情这种东西就是在这些小事中不知不觉升华的。<br/>　　<br/>　　当然了，我们的职业可不是谈恋爱！<br/>　　<br/>　　不止是县大赛战况紧张，期末考试也迫在眉睫，所以不止是篮球加训，连带着补习也要增加强度！<br/>　　<br/>　　“三儿，加把劲，争取和武里比赛前文化课国中毕业！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“喂！用不着这么说我吧？我有那么差吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“好吧，那就争取和武里比赛前升上高一！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“这还差不多……流川岚！”<br/>　　<br/>　　我是翻墙进的海南，他们家防守比较森严，而且门卫是个怪蜀黍……<br/>　　<br/>　　如果说翔阳是皇帝的后花园的话，海南就是寝宫之类的地方——阳光活力这种东西要看时间地点人物和碰运气才有。<br/>　　<br/>　　最后我溜出来的时候还不幸被发现了，这位同样尽职尽责的门卫怪蜀黍追了我三条马路！<br/>　　<br/>　　6月26日，湘北VS武里，陵南VS海南。<br/>　　<br/>　　在体育馆门口我情理之中地遇见了仙道彰。<br/>　　<br/>　　仙道毫无意外地惬意着：“你举着个相机是要转行做狗仔队了吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　我对着他咔嚓了一下：“损我已经变成你的新爱好了吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“有吗？”他笑得比以往都灿烂，“可能是几天不见你，有点缺少话题了吧。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“切！”我一扬手，“不跟你废话了，省得又被你的崇拜者唾弃，好好比赛，我走了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　我大摇大摆地走开去，却在三步之后被仙道拉住：“你过去看今天这场比赛的时候，哭过吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“没有，今天也没这个准备。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“这么直白？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“干嘛？你有意见啊？”<br/>　　<br/>　　仙道笑起来，虽然他几秒钟前也同样灿烂地笑着，但现在这个笑容，却显得格外……心酸？<br/>　　<br/>　　算了，看在你是炮灰的份上，你毒舌我的事情……我就不跟你计较了！<br/>　　<br/>　　“喂，需不需要我给你个祝福的拥抱啊？”我故意学着娃娃音，还扭了扭，“过了这村儿没这店儿了啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“好啊。”他张开双臂环住我，“一个要求，回去好吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“回哪儿去？”我纳闷地看着他，“我的鞋子使用权还有三个多月才到期呢，哎呀，你又害我想起这事儿了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“是陵南和海南的比赛，不管你会不会哭，我都不希望看到……”他的手指拂过我的眼角，“你懂的吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“好像……懂……”我打开他的手就是一个毛栗子，“氧化钙！你小子怎么没事老煽情？有空看点自然科学搞个发明什么的，别老看那些乱七八糟的书！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我也是响应市场号召啊，再说那些书还是很有意思的不是吗？”他微笑着，又轻轻抱了我一下，“比赛结束了我们去钓鱼吧。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哦……”我有点愣，转而笑着拍拍胸脯，“放心，我懂的，今天我会连便当都一起准备好的，心无旁骛地比赛去吧！”<br/>　　<br/>　　第一场比赛，湘北完胜武里。<br/>　　<br/>　　第二场，应仙道的要求，我在陵南热身前就早早离开了体育馆。<br/>　　<br/>　　“呼——”我吹着海风长长地舒了一口气，“呼——”<br/>　　<br/>　　不小心眼泪就流了出来。<br/>　　<br/>　　说实话，我有多希望湘北赢，就有多不希望陵南输。<br/>　　<br/>　　毕竟田冈教练是SD我最喜欢的教练了！<br/>　　<br/>　　其实提前离场什么，从某个层面上来说，对我也是一种解脱。<br/>　　<br/>　　“两虎相争必有一虐啊！”我投了一颗石子到海里，对着茫茫大海不禁往后缩了缩，安全第一，再掉下海可没人捞……<br/>　　<br/>　　我晃着腿举着相机各种角度咔嚓，然后开始挂着耳机打游戏，有点事情做才不会让等待什么的显得太无聊和漫长。<br/>　　<br/>　　“哈——”我伸了个懒腰，仰起头就看见清朗日光下线条流畅的刺猬头，“来啦？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯，来了。”仙道有条不紊地拿出渔具，组装好鱼竿装好鱼饵，技巧娴熟地甩出去，鱼鳔安静地漂浮在海面，“不用汇报结果了吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“给你听首歌要不要？”我拔下一只耳机递给他，“虽然你是肯定不需要安慰的啦！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不客气。”他插上耳机，表情从随意逐渐凝重然后开始纠结，“哇！这是什么？！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“忐忑。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“确实……贴切。”<br/>　　<br/>　　今天的鱼一会儿一条一会儿一条不停地上钩，真亏仙道年轻体健，不然还不得累出肩周炎来？<br/>　　<br/>　　话说我又没开外放，你们这么欢乐干什么？！<br/>　　<br/>　　我和仙道可以聊很多跨时代的话题，开诚布公就是这点好。<br/>　　<br/>　　比如——<br/>　　<br/>　　“对了，上次给你打的仙剑通关了没有？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“才遇到阿奴呢，明天比赛结束我肯定能一口气通关。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“仙剑通关是次要的，重要的是其中的精神内核，不过相信你肯定也是能理解的啦！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“既然如此……为了不让你失望，我还是回去打僵尸吧！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“喂！”<br/>　　<br/>　　我也帮仙道代购各种跨时代商品，尤其是电子产品，现在他的装备比我的主流多了，可惜的是，对于90年代来说，这些超前科技很难找到同道中人。<br/>　　<br/>　　不过仙道也挺乐意玩我推荐给他的各种单机游戏，并且非常热情。<br/>　　<br/>　　“对了，刚才那首《忐忑》，你待会儿拷给我吧。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不用猜就知道你口味重得很独特。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那是，不然也不会喜欢你啊。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“喂！”<br/>　　<br/>　　我终于还是殴打了仙道。<br/>　　<br/>　　仙道一如往常，轻松惬意，开着不大不小的玩笑，好像跳脱出来一样，仿佛没有今天比赛已经失利，也没有明天比赛即将失利。<br/>　　<br/>　　“喂，不会你也是穿越来的吧？你看起来比我像多了局外人……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我打篮球输赢是次要的，重要的是从中得到的……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“快乐！那既然输赢左右不了你，那有没有让你不快乐的？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“差不多就是你了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“喂！”<br/>　　<br/>　　我继续殴打仙道。<br/>　　<br/>　　然后因为那些鱼实在上钩上得太勤奋了，我们终于决定不钓了！<br/>　　<br/>　　适可而止啊你们！下次再这样不放生直接带回去做水煮鱼！<br/>　　<br/>　　“岚，如果你是李逍遥，你选择林月如还是赵灵儿？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不用考虑，绝对林月如！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那不恰当地比喻一下，我是其中的谁？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你……？好吧，就不恰当地比喻一下，你是姬三娘！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那也挺有意思的。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“喂，你不会是玛丽苏了吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“什么苏？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“……核桃酥要不要？我马上回去拿给你吃！”<br/>　　<br/>　　我来回数次穿越，带了一堆吃的，于是我们俩直接从吃便当升级为野餐。<br/>　　<br/>　　“今天我够朋友了吧，以后别说我重色轻友啦！”我狼吞虎咽着，“这些可都是我自费的，全是……咯！……为了你啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哈？好吧，你这么说就这么是吧。”仙道拍着我的背给我顺气，“别噎着了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　当我吃饱了撑的回到家的时候，洋平和流川枫正互相挨着看电视，内容是诡异的旅游频道。<br/>　　<br/>　　现在考虑旅行结婚也太早了吧你们？！<br/>　　<br/>　　“留宿？”我打着嗝晃过去举起相机对着他们就是咔嚓，“我能参观吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“想也别想。”流川枫眼皮都没抬一下，“冰箱里有酸奶，自己拿。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“唔……小枫你对姐姐太冷淡了啦！”我装腔作势地对他哼哼着，“有了媳妇忘了姐这话说的真对啊，你个小白眼狼！”<br/>　　<br/>　　洋平没憋住一下子笑了出来：“同样的流川差距会这么大？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯！至少有一点我们是同步的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“什么？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“喜欢的都是男生啊！哈哈！”<br/>　　<br/>　　捧起酸奶溜之大吉！<br/>　　<br/>　　打电话给三井的时候，他正因为安西教练的入院而担忧地难过，情绪一直没怎么提上来。<br/>　　<br/>　　“不然我抽你一段古文背下要不要？”我叼着勺子找教科书，“提提神！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“有你这么提神的吗？”他开始有点精神了，那种愈发明显的无奈。<br/>　　<br/>　　“一般情况下我游戏打累了就会看电视，电视看累了就会看小说，如此这般……我觉得原理是差不多的。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那我宁愿听你讲故事了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你这个没有上进心的家伙！……好吧，想听哪一出？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“上次武林外传你说到……神秘的千面人原来是老白的娘，然后呢？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“然后……”<br/>　　<br/>　　以下内容请参考『武林外传』第四十三回，「恶婆婆率众闹洞房，善媳妇受虐一身伤」。<br/>　　<br/>　　“哈哈！”听得出来，三井的心情已经很放松了，“岚你放心，我妈妈绝对不会这么对你的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我才不担心呢！”我倒是被他这也许随意的话突兀地吓了一跳，猛地提高了声调，“姐姐我一身功夫白练了啊？！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“噗！”他毫无异样地扑哧一笑，却停顿了一会儿才说，“对了，明天比赛结束了你要不要到我家坐坐，正好难得我爸妈有休息日。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“算了吧。”我对着空气用力摇头，“我有走亲戚恐惧症！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“走亲戚恐惧症？这样……吗？”他的声音带着明晃晃的失落，“那好吧。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“三儿，”我仰面躺在床上，举着勺子映出一个怪异的自己，“心情好点的话就早点睡，养足精神明天比赛，实在睡不着就背他200个单词，准行！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“岚，”枕头被撞的闷闷的声音很神奇地被听得清楚，三井的姿势应该和我差不多，“为什么我突然有一种你快离开的感觉呢？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“生死有命富贵在天，这些事情……”我看一眼窗台的绣球花，“我们都没必要操那个闲心。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？呵！怎么你今天好像有点……伤感？我不习惯啊……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“每个月都有那么几天！这个我觉得你必须懂，不然以后怎么跟女孩子相处啊？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哦，好吧。”<br/>　　<br/>　　好吧，聊着聊着很没礼貌地又是我先睡着了。<br/>　　<br/>　　醒来的时候正叼着勺子囧囧有神地发现枕头湿了一片。<br/>　　<br/>　　6月27日，海南VS武里，湘北VS陵南。<br/>　　<br/>　　海南毫无悬念地蝉联17年全县冠军。<br/>　　<br/>　　湘北未知数之一安西教练的缺席。<br/>　　<br/>　　三井很可爱地拿出安西教练的照片「拜拜」，好吧，这是心理慰藉。<br/>　　<br/>　　赤木对着三井怒吼：“不要做这么不吉利的事！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嘿嘿！”我大步跨到安西教练平时的座位端起他的照片正襟危坐，“来，拜我！”<br/>　　<br/>　　众人不客气地继续怒吼：“喂！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“开个玩笑嘛！”我放下安西教练的照片，逐一拍拍他们的肩，“虽然精神支柱安西教练缺席，但是姐给你们做吉祥物怎么样啊？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“吉祥物？”湘北众人诡异地互相对视了一眼，不约而同爆发出大笑，“哈哈哈！！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嘛，看起来你们很有干劲啊！”我耸耸肩盘腿往凳子上一坐，“任务完成，不抢镜头了，赤木队长，你继续吧。”<br/>　　<br/>　　接下来是双方队员介绍。<br/>　　<br/>　　14号，三井寿。<br/>　　<br/>　　炎之男亲卫队终于正式成立出场了，那面旗子好拉风！<br/>　　<br/>　　三井拧着脸朝德男他们怒吼着：“不要叫了！恶心死了！”至于心理活动，大家都懂的。<br/>　　<br/>　　“比起流川亲卫队，炎之男你们家和谐多了！”我捂着嘴偷笑，加上看见田冈教练怨念的表情就联想到了「因为近」，忍得住就出鬼啦！<br/>　　<br/>　　“岚。”三井走过来，“我……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“找安西教练？”我很快举起安西教练的照片，“给！拜吧！拜教练得永生！”<br/>　　<br/>　　然后三井轻轻地抱了我一下，指指安西教练的照片：“教练看着你呢，不准倒戈！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“喂！”<br/>　　<br/>　　喂！安西教练还活着好不好？！<br/>　　<br/>　　流川枫的作战方案不恰当地总结起来就是先用眼睛杀死仙道，然后用冷气冻死仙道，拖延时间积攒能量条等着下半场大爆发，物理化学攻击一起上！<br/>　　<br/>　　而仙道很有风度地处变不惊着，看他嘴型是，「我昨天让岚带给你的习题集做的怎么样了？」<br/>　　<br/>　　“哈哈！”我捂着肚子看着他们两个，笑得一塌糊涂。<br/>　　<br/>　　「12，想要成为什么样的人就要努力成为什么样的人。」<br/>　　<br/>　　比赛从一开始就以状似白热化的形态进行着。<br/>　　<br/>　　我举着相机对着场上场下无死角地咔嚓，顺便感叹一下这几天我的抓拍技巧取得了长足的进步可喜可贺。<br/>　　<br/>　　但还是因为樱木的各种耍宝笑得镜头也开始不停颤抖。<br/>　　<br/>　　赤木灌篮被鱼住犯规阻止，和地面的撞击强烈到有微妙的漫画效果。<br/>　　<br/>　　湘北危机，猩猩的异变！<br/>　　<br/>　　陵南开始领先。<br/>　　<br/>　　鱼住连着三个进球，巨人在吼叫。<br/>　　<br/>　　我腾站起来，活动下手腕脚腕，突然感觉周围有奇怪的目光在聚拢。<br/>　　<br/>　　“哦，脚麻了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　于是那些目光松了一口气似的散开。<br/>　　<br/>　　喂，你们不会以为我要打人吧？！<br/>　　<br/>　　我什么时候变成这种暴力分子形象的？！<br/>　　<br/>　　“切！”我郁闷地盘腿坐回去，咔嚓了一张非常憋屈的自拍。<br/>　　<br/>　　由于赤木的失常，三井愤怒地揪着他的领子训斥，我眼疾手快地拍了下来，帅得乱七八糟啊！<br/>　　<br/>　　湘北喊暂停。<br/>　　<br/>　　板凳区向来糖与鞭子并存。<br/>　　<br/>　　“啪！啪！啪！”赤木在自抽，然后又遭遇了樱木的头槌，冒着烟恢复了正常把樱木一拳打翻。<br/>　　<br/>　　其实觉悟什么的根本只需要一瞬间，如果穴位找对了，一击即中！<br/>　　<br/>　　刚才这一招就叫做葵花点穴手！<br/>　　<br/>　　有所谓「有困难要上，没有困难制造困难也要上」，好吧，这个比喻不太恰当……<br/>　　<br/>　　不过总之这场比赛的波折是一浪接着一浪非常密集地涌了上来，对，就是传说中的排山倒海！<br/>　　<br/>　　排的人小心肝一揪一揪差点没拧出水来……<br/>　　<br/>　　快进之后，上半场结束。<br/>　　<br/>　　我在走廊很明显要打引号地偶遇仙道：“奶茶要不要？补充糖分。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“有没有宝矿力？”他斜靠在墙上，刺猬头张扬地晃眼。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你也好这口？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“岚你明知道我中意柠檬茶。”<br/>　　<br/>　　于是我也不废话，直接去自动贩卖机买了听柠檬茶给仙道补充糖分，他倒是完全不客气。<br/>　　<br/>　　“喂，你回去跟福田说，他表现很棒下半场要继续给力，还有……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“还有？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“还有这场比赛不管陵南是输是赢，你不准输。”<br/>　　<br/>　　仙道随意摆摆手，回眸一笑：“那你回去跟流川枫说，下半场给力，别再让着我了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“个个儿都是臭屁的小子！”我看着他的背影，无奈地叹口气，溜达进湘北休息室，樱木正在和流川枫吵架，我走过去随意地说，“奶茶要不要？补充糖分。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊！岚姐你来啦？”樱木笑得有点尴尬，“下半场看我的吧！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“行啊！”我拍拍他的肩，“那就别藏着噎着了，天才的成长必须华丽丽啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哈哈哈！”樱木挂上熟悉的自信朗声笑着，“没问题！”<br/>　　<br/>　　我坐到三井身边：“奶茶要不要？补充糖分。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我有宝矿力。”他抬了抬手中的宝矿力，“所以……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“切！”我咕嘟咕嘟灌了一大口奶茶，“不要拉倒，我自己喝！”<br/>　　<br/>　　我最爱的奶茶，居然连送了三个人还落到独饮的下场，气死个人了！<br/>　　<br/>　　果然强扭的瓜不甜，强送的奶茶也没人要。<br/>　　<br/>　　谁强送了？！<br/>　　<br/>　　“岚，我们会赢。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“知道啊，怎么了？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你不开心？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哪有？”<br/>　　<br/>　　结果我被三井挠痒痒笑到岔气了…<br/>　　<br/>　　“小……枫！”我还是顽强地逮到了流川枫，“仙道说下半场别让着他了，火力全开……吧！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不用你说。”流川枫反手握住我，“看着吧，赢的肯定是我。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“大话谁不会说啊！”我一撇嘴。<br/>　　<br/>　　“就是就是！流川枫这个丧家之狐只会说大话！”樱木大声附和着。<br/>　　<br/>　　然后狐猴就又杠上了。<br/>　　<br/>　　我拉着三井看热闹：“这些少年，到处都是羁绊啊，还好我先下手为强，不然情敌是异性也挺麻烦啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“说反了吧？明明是我先下手才没有被你推上恋人是同性这条路好不好？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嘛，这不是重点，重点是下半场比赛你准备好了吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那是当然的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　下半场，陵南派出池上防守三井，又是一个可敬可爱的牛皮糖。<br/>　　<br/>　　然后三井的出手机会被锁住了。<br/>　　<br/>　　但他也依旧很智慧与勇猛并存地锁住了福田的得分。<br/>　　<br/>　　流川枫火力全开，凶悍得让全场各种鼓噪。<br/>　　<br/>　　当然最给劲的还是田冈教练对仙道怒火中烧般的叫嚷，果然大叔萌什么的最有爱了！<br/>　　<br/>　　「因为近」这种理由不怨念就出鬼了！<br/>　　<br/>　　仙道一弯嘴角，立刻还以颜色，还是写轮眼复制，帅死了！<br/>　　<br/>　　我喝着奶茶举着相机看比赛，双方的防守都很严密，三分钟的僵局之后，仙道以一招换手上篮率先得分。<br/>　　<br/>　　对练习赛最后五秒的还原度那是相当的高。<br/>　　<br/>　　“噗！仙道你还真是各种让流川枫吃瘪啊！”我翻出预备电池装上，继续我的记录员cos。<br/>　　<br/>　　现在基本就是流川枫和仙道彰的王牌得分拉锯战，分数咬得很紧，霸气外露。<br/>　　<br/>　　而且节奏感强烈，尤其表现在流川亲卫队。<br/>　　<br/>　　鱼住被樱木意外地导致四犯，不得不被换下场，湘北开始大范围领先，乡亲们脸上乐开了花。<br/>　　<br/>　　好景不长，鱼住的回归和田冈导演的剧情逐渐上演，湘北的定时炸弹一个接着一个地开爆。<br/>　　<br/>　　比如犯规太多、安西教练不在、上得了台面的球员太少和门外汉樱木等等。<br/>　　<br/>　　湘北的暂停异常徒劳，士气显得有那么点低落……<br/>　　<br/>　　“喂，湘北的，你们知道为什么每部戏都要有个主角吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“因为需要有人绝处逢生创造奇迹什么的啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　我擦着安西教练的照片，抬头咧着嘴冲他们眨了下眼睛，这是我唯一能想到的台词。<br/>　　<br/>　　虽然狗血了一点……<br/>　　<br/>　　比赛继续，但看起来明显仙道才是这部戏的主角啊……<br/>　　<br/>　　湘北的不安要素，比如体力问题。<br/>　　<br/>　　哨声响起，众人叫着三井的名字冲了上去…<br/>　　<br/>　　体力不支的三井被桑田扶着离开球场。<br/>　　<br/>　　他的头埋得很低很低。<br/>　　<br/>　　我犹豫了一会儿终于还是放下手里的东西到他旁边坐下，扯出一个笑容：“奶茶要不要？补充糖分。”<br/>　　<br/>　　他始终低着头沉默着，我握一下他的手：“不想看见我吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“岚……”他的声音带着让人心疼的悔意，“如果我没有浪费……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“如果你觉得那两年是对人生的浪费，我会替铁男他们感到很难过的!”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”<br/>　　<br/>　　我把他的手放在心脏的位置：“只要这里还跳动着，就还有希望不是吗？你看我浑浑噩噩毫无建树地活了20年，现在还不照样活力四射着？别这么低沉了，啊？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“岚^”他沉默了一会儿，然后嘴角勾起帅气的弧度，拉着我的手站起来，“谁低沉了？我们现在就去给他们加油！”<br/>　　<br/>　　其实你跑去平行空间做觉悟了吧？怎么振作的这么快？<br/>　　<br/>　　还是我也练成了传说中的葵花点穴手？<br/>　　<br/>　　好吧，这一次我的奶茶依旧没有送出去……<br/>　　<br/>　　比赛进入最后两分钟，湘北和陵南都已经是孤注一掷了。<br/>　　<br/>　　然后樱木花道外星人一般的运动能力加上木暮的三分球让湘北锁定了胜局。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我们赢了！我们可以参加全国大赛了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　这样的欢呼响起在湘北。<br/>　　<br/>　　篮球从鱼住手中颓然地落下，有人欢喜就必然有人惆怅。<br/>　　<br/>　　双方列队，赤木和鱼住热泪纵横的拥抱。<br/>　　<br/>　　满场掌声四起。<br/>　　<br/>　　“喂，小枫，你也去和仙道……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不要！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“三儿你要不要……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“为什么？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那我去！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不准！”<br/>　　<br/>　　我甩开他们走过去，在仙道面前站定：“对不起啊，我哭不出来。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“料到了。”他拍拍我的头，“如果你哭，反而像是对失败者的同情，想起来就一阵恶寒。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“喂！”我踢了他一脚，然后勾住他的脖子把他的耳朵拉到嘴边，“你是整部戏最伟大的炮灰，这句是认真的。”<br/>　　<br/>　　接着我就被三井拉着拖出了至少两米，也不知道他哪里来的力气！<br/>　　<br/>　　流川枫恶狠狠地瞪着满脸笑意的仙道直到广播通知列队颁奖。<br/>　　<br/>　　“岚要不要和我们一起去给安西教练报喜？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“好啊。”<br/>　　<br/>　　县大赛尘埃落定，湘北高中篮球队以神奈川县的亚军身份参加遥远但早已在眼前的全国大赛。<br/>　　<br/>　　“姐，爸找你。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哦！”<br/>　　<br/>　　我掰下一段巧克力塞到嘴里，奔向电话机：“小枫你怎么把电话挂了？”我对着楼梯大声嚷嚷，一转头……<br/>　　<br/>　　“小岚。”凸显存在感的大叔一脸严肃地坐在沙发上，但台词在我听来颇具喜感，“看这里！看这里！”<br/>　　<br/>　　我憋着笑打量着这位大叔，长得很眼熟，听得很耳熟……啊！我一下子皱起眉头试探地叫了一声：“爸？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“太不像话了。”这位大叔坐姿标准，眉头微蹙，声音沉稳，“看见爸爸问好都没有吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“好？……哦不对……爸，新年快乐……哦也不对，应该是……我酝酿一下……爸，啥时候走？”<br/>　　<br/>　　我断定这是流川爸无疑了，想必年轻时也是人见人爱花见花看美少年一枚，现在也是型男美中年，基因果然很重要！<br/>　　<br/>　　他还真打着飞的来了！大叔你何必如此执着呢？<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯？！”流川爸气得喉结都开始打滚了，“流川岚你……！我必须把小枫带走！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“怎么听着像你跟谈离婚孩子抚养权似的？”我小声嘀咕一句，讨好地倒杯水，“爸，您别生气，我开玩笑的。”<br/>　　<br/>　　我跟他汇报了流川枫在县大赛的突出表现还有学习生活各方面皆取得了长足进步，但这位伟大的父亲看起来比前几次都要坚持，于是我直接把流川枫拖了下来「当面对质」。<br/>　　<br/>　　“小枫，你要去美国的话，姐不拦你，但还是那句话，你确定自己混得开吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　流川爸充满自信地插嘴：“我已经安排好了，小枫你……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“闭嘴！”我忿忿地瞪他一眼，“小枫你说。”<br/>　　<br/>　　而流川枫的自信听起来颇为赌气：“没混过你怎么确定我混不开？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“好！”我一拍流川枫的肩膀，“去找安西教练办转会吧！”<br/>　　<br/>　　然后潇洒又霸气地打开电视看我的连续剧，不再搭理旁边那两个流川。<br/>　　<br/>　　反正这是剧情正常发展，我不需要担心，倒不如别费那个劲。<br/>　　<br/>　　流川爸是喜出望外，已经开始打电话订机票了。<br/>　　<br/>　　这位大叔，有个拉风的名字叫流川小太郎，工作方面虽然很能干，但是在生活方面……俗称「天然呆」。<br/>　　<br/>　　但却是个异常执着的天然呆，这个需要反复反复再反复地强调，强调到至少这集电视结束再有我的台词为止。<br/>　　<br/>　　“爸，小枫熬了粥你要不要尝尝？”我打断貌似沉浸在胜利的喜悦中的流川爸和陷入了某种类似沉思状态的流川枫，“小枫，姐昨天运气超好在超市买到咸鸭蛋了，你要不要尝尝？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”流川家的两个男人步调一致地抬眼看了我一下，又恢复原来的姿势，“哦。”<br/>　　<br/>　　我给他们盛了粥，剥好咸鸭蛋，然后就撇开他们背着相机出去玩了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“洋平你烤鱿鱼的水平进步不少啊！”我深深地吸了一口烤鱿鱼的香气，满足得很，“赞！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“呵呵，其实多亏了流川枫提出的改进。”洋平又加了点调味料，“岚姐怎么没叫他一起？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你想他啊？”我坏坏地笑着，看他红了脸才拍拍他的头，“放心啦，他爸从美国回来了，所以出不来。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“他还是决定要去美国吗？”洋平一闪即逝地低落，很快换上漾起的笑容，“难怪觉得这几天他特别拼啊……”<br/>　　<br/>　　三井和仙道练完球直奔烤鱿鱼而来，张牙舞爪饿鬼附体。<br/>　　<br/>　　“喂！你们小心暴饮暴食高血压！”我一人给了一下，劈手夺过烤鱿鱼，“不准抢，我来分！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你们聊什么呢？”三井坐下开了一瓶宝矿力，“流川枫？他最近是特别有斗志。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“是吗？”仙道勾起意味深长的笑容，“岚，这次需要我这个炮灰洒到哪里？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你的戏份已经结束了，炮灰！”三井不客气地把仙道往外挤，“别在这抢镜头！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“噗！”我指着他们俩对洋平说，“像不像打情骂俏？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“这个……”洋平摸着下巴饶有兴致地看了一会儿，然后点头，“像。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“混蛋你说什么？！”<br/>　　<br/>　　相比起立时炸毛儿的三井，仙道惯常淡定：“对了，岚，你好好给三井学长做做拉伸，今天不止是手脚反应慢，脑子反应更慢。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“仙道彰你再说一遍试试看？！”<br/>　　<br/>　　我就说他们俩像……不，根本就是在打情骂俏啊！<br/>　　<br/>　　“流川岚，不准用那种眼神看着我！”三井高大的身躯啊，黑压压地覆盖下来，“小心我点你啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　一阵嬉闹过后，三井和仙道继续他们的加训，我和洋平坐在一边下五子棋：“洋平你不用担心，小枫他会想明白哪边比较重要的。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我尊重他的选择。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你们怎么都这么高的觉悟？看的好开啊……如果他真的甩下你走了，你不难过？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“以前你不是给我听过一首歌吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“直到世界的尽头？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“谁也不能左右我。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“好吧，我会尽量追赶上你的境界的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“呵，五子满了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“刚才是被你破坏了下棋的思路，现在我不会放水了！<br/>　　<br/>　　我回到家的时候，流川家的两个男人正非常和谐地喝着牛奶看电视，一看就知道是父子的那种和谐。<br/>　　<br/>　　“买了果冻，要不要啊？”我貌似破坏了这难得的和谐，被他们的眼神看得毛毛的，“干嘛啊？不吃就不吃，瞪我干嘛？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“小岚，听说你有交往的对象了？”流川爸勾起了八卦的嘴角弧度，“难怪怎么说都不肯去美国。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“八卦男！”我瞪一眼流川枫，又瞪一眼流川爸，“老八卦男！”<br/>　　<br/>　　流川枫怎么可以在我背后摆八卦阵呢？<br/>　　<br/>　　太不厚道了！<br/>　　<br/>　　“唉……居然还有人要你？我这个做爸爸的心里一块大石也算放下了啊……”流川爸摸着下巴看着我笑得很欢，“改天让我见见这个Mr.倒霉蛋吧！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“有你这么做人爸爸的吗？！”我甩起购物袋直接天女散果冻，“气死我了！不跟你们玩了！睡觉去！”<br/>　　<br/>　　我洗完澡狠狠地把自己摔在床上，闷在枕头里哼哼唧唧直到睡着。<br/>　　<br/>　　第二天我背着相机去了大阪观赏了大荣学园和丰玉高中的比赛，继续充分发挥着我的抓拍才华以及思考着土三这对CP到底是从何而来。<br/>　　<br/>　　我满意地带着一沓风景和人物照回到家，更满意地看着流川爸黑着一张脸坐在那里不停地换电视频道。<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊，小岚你回来啦？”他招招手让我过去，“小枫他……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“他不愿意去美国？”我随手拿起一个果冻吃，“爸你这样看着我不会是想让我劝他去美国吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我们流川家怎么出了这么多死心眼？”他叹一口气，把遥控放在茶几上，默默地走开了。<br/>　　<br/>　　我真是不得不佩服流川枫了，能让流川爸妥协是多么不容易的事啊！<br/>　　<br/>　　“小枫，祝你早日成为日本第一的高中生。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯。谢谢爸，我一定会成功的。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“小岚，好好照顾小枫。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我说老爸你重男轻女太严重了吧？就没有什么美好的祝福吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哈哈哈！那祝你和你的Mr.倒霉蛋白头到老！”<br/>　　<br/>　　就这样无惊无险地送走了流川爸。<br/>　　<br/>　　如果不是机场安全工作实在做太好了，恐怕流川爸不会走的这么完整……<br/>　　<br/>　　然后就听说了湘北高中篮球队新成立的不及格军团。<br/>　　<br/>　　“岚，我……”三井的脸不是一般的苦，涨红到了耳朵根，“我……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“料到了。”我拍拍他的肩，“你的水平目前还只是勉强算高一及格，这次的试题出的是准高三水平，所以你暂时并没有什么好丢脸的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”他抬起有些疑惑的脸，“什么意思？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“意思就是…”我抽出一沓习题纸敲在手上，“这是仙道根据各方情报整理的模拟题，如果你补考不及格的话，我就鄙视你！”<br/>　　<br/>　　我和赤木交换了意见，他也充分认可了这份模拟题，决定采纳作为恶补内容。<br/>　　<br/>　　“岚你看着吧，”三井横一眼写在习题纸角落的「仙道」，握紧了拳头，“我是不会输在这上面的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯！”我咧着嘴凑近他，撞撞他的腰，各种重音，“听说你1 on 1三比二赢了流川枫？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你的语气……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“完全是赞美，相信我。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“喂！”<br/>　　<br/>　　晚上篮球队在赤木家恶补，而同样满江红的樱木军团就在我家恶补。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我们又没有科目要求，为什么也要……”高宫哭丧着脸说，“看到就头疼啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“正好手头有高一的模拟题，别浪费嘛！”我笑着端出各种零食，“别急，有好处的。”<br/>　　<br/>　　我还是用的从『龙樱』里学来的方法给他们做题，期间供应各种吃喝玩乐，所以后来直接变成了……派对？<br/>　　<br/>　　“哈哈！下回我们还来补习！”大楠吹着喇叭嚷嚷。<br/>　　<br/>　　“同意！”其他人随声附和。<br/>　　<br/>　　一片狼藉之下，高宫。野间、大楠睡得四仰八叉。<br/>　　<br/>　　我和洋平收拾好屋子，帮他们盖上毯子，然后去阳台吹风，云遮月别有意境。<br/>　　<br/>　　“小枫不去美国了。”我喝了一口奶茶随口说。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我知道。”洋平背靠着栏杆，很有范儿。<br/>　　<br/>　　“他有跟你解释吗？”我撑着下巴，柔和灯光下他的侧脸有一种别致的神采，“除了‘要先成为日本第一的高中生’这种理由……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”他转过头轻轻一笑，“他说，这个世界白痴太多了，他要统统消灭掉。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“他说的是谁啊？”我拧巴了一下，忍不住开始咬牙了，“臭小子！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哈哈！”洋平大笑起来，“有没有说过，岚姐你真好骗。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯？”我眯起眼睛凶神恶煞地凑近他一把抓住他的领子，“再说一遍！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“流川枫他说……美国代表着最高水平的篮球，但日本有姐姐。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？这不是他的说话风格！我宁愿相信白痴论！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我还没说完。不过这也许更不是他的说话风格，要听吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“姐她心里已经姓‘三井’了，所以洋平，在去美国之前，我要给我们家填补一个‘流川’保持平衡。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哇——！！”<br/>　　<br/>　　流川枫的形象在我的心中又高大了不少。<br/>　　<br/>　　虽然怎么说都觉得他那话透着些诡异……<br/>　　<br/>　　补考通过后，我跟着湘北一起去了静冈县集训。<br/>　　<br/>　　照旧他们打球我咔嚓。<br/>　　<br/>　　“三儿，好，今天拿了26分啊！”集体练习之后依然有我们的特色加训，我开了宝矿力送过去，“明天再接再厉再上高峰！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我记得你说过得20分就能被满足一个小愿望的吧？”三井提起T恤擦了一把汗，“前几次我忘记了你也不提醒我，是不是想耍赖？”<br/>　　<br/>　　这是我和三井第一次坐摩天轮。<br/>　　<br/>　　我紧闭着眼睛缩在他怀里抓着他的手一个劲儿颤抖。<br/>　　<br/>　　没错，我虽然号称这也不怕那也不怕，但就是有那么一点儿……恐高！<br/>　　<br/>　　“岚你看，外面在放烟花，很漂亮啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我不喜欢看烟花！”<br/>　　<br/>　　三井抱紧我，轻笑着拨开我的流海印上一个吻。<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”我慢慢睁开眼，“三儿？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“现在摩天轮可是在最高点哦！”他的笑容和窗外的烟花一样绚烂似锦。<br/>　　<br/>　　传说一起坐摩天轮的恋人最终会以分手告终，但当摩天轮达到最高点时如果与恋人亲吻，就会永远一直走下去。<br/>　　<br/>　　比起这种不靠谱的传说我向来更相信我狂跳的眼皮……<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊！”我尖叫着紧闭眼睛缩回三井怀里。<br/>　　<br/>　　他紧紧抱着我，温和的声音响在耳边：“没事的，不怕。”<br/>　　<br/>　　烟花照亮了夜空，转瞬后夜空仍然是黑暗。<br/>　　<br/>　　我们就在摩天轮的最高点欣赏了整夜的灿烂烟花。<br/>　　<br/>　　确切地说我是在颤抖中听完的……<br/>　　<br/>　　该死的摩天轮坏了一整夜！<br/>　　<br/>　　我就说我眼皮跳得贼准贼准吧？！<br/>　　<br/>　　第二天我们终于被「解救」下来的时候，我腿都软了！整个人虚脱了似的倒向三井。<br/>　　<br/>　　“第一次觉得你也像个女孩子了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那我以前是什么？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“女疯子。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你！”<br/>　　<br/>　　三井背着我走在回常诚高中的路上，他的后背虽然略显单薄，但不妨碍被定义为「一辈子」。<br/>　　<br/>　　“可是我喜欢。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我以前总觉得我们并不像一般恋爱的状态。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“现在呢？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“这样背着你走，我突然觉得我们很像老夫老妻。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“是啊，七年之痒都过了呢……三井寿，有你在，真好。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“客套话我不听。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“谢谢你。”<br/>　　<br/>　　我的手环在他胸前，能感受到心跳缓慢而坚定地持续着。<br/>　　<br/>　　他的短碎蹭着我的耳朵有点痒，我的长发轻轻拂过他分明的锁骨，说话间能听到呼吸，这一种耳鬓厮磨的幸福。<br/>　　<br/>　　“岚，你的梦想是什么？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“梦想？25岁之前结婚生孩子算不算？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那我就是喜欢平平淡淡的生活嘛！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“明年我满了18岁，我们就去注册好不好？”<br/>　　<br/>　　我的心猛地咯噔了一下，眼泪不自觉地就流下来，从他T恤的领口再往下掉落。<br/>　　<br/>　　“怎么了？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我……高兴！”<br/>　　<br/>　　我们的相遇比被困在摩天轮最高点一个晚上的几率几何倍数难得，而我们的相守将短的就像即将在拐角结束的这一路温柔。<br/>　　<br/>　　如果……<br/>　　<br/>　　如果明知道这样不容易还……<br/>　　<br/>　　“三儿，那我们就这么约定好了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯，约定好了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　因为相遇是那么不容易，因为相守是那么短暂，所以……<br/>　　<br/>　　“三井寿！我喜欢你！”<br/>　　<br/>　　所以喜欢就要大声说出来！<br/>　　<br/>　　我们要争分夺秒地快乐才不枉费这好不容易的相遇。<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊！小枫！”我一眼就看到了从拉面店走出来的流川枫，大力冲他挥手，“这边！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你们两个？”他上下扫视一圈，最后也不知道视线停留在哪儿了，缓缓开口，“三井学长，你不觉得她很重吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“混小子说什么呢？！”我甫一落地就暴跳如雷，“姐姐我现在就让你看看什么叫身轻如燕！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我觉得很好啊。”三井笑说着一手拉住我往回一扯带进怀里，“你家姐姐已经是我的人了，所以……”<br/>　　<br/>　　这话怎么听着有点别扭？嘛，但还是很舒服的啦！<br/>　　<br/>　　“所以……虽然她真的很重，但是我不介意！”三井这样说着又拍拍我的头。<br/>　　<br/>　　“听到没有流川枫！”我看到流川枫脸上微妙的笑意，脑子卡了一下壳，转身哭丧着脸拧住三井，“你也觉得我重？”<br/>　　<br/>　　我一口气干掉两大碗拉面，把筷子一甩指着三井说：“我是不会减肥的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“噗！”三井不小心没忍住把嘴里的一口面汤全喷了出来，边找纸巾边大笑，“哈哈哈！好……不用……真的不用减肥！哈哈！”<br/>　　<br/>　　流川枫一如既往地说着经典台词：“大白痴。”<br/>　　<br/>　　晚上我们三个仰面躺在草坪上，有虫声细语，有晚风清凉，还有……<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊！流星！”我指着天空划过的光亮满心欢喜，“许个愿啊，三儿！”<br/>　　<br/>　　可是听说，许愿的时候如果说出来，就……不灵了……<br/>　　<br/>　　“湘北称霸全国！”他的声音浑厚有力，就像没受过伤一样依旧满怀豪情壮志，“还有，让我们永远在一起！”<br/>　　<br/>　　我的笑容在脸上僵了一下又迅速漾开，紧挨在三井身侧，伸出手抱住他：“给你听首歌要不要？”<br/>　　<br/>　　流川枫在身边睡得正香，我塞一个耳机在三井耳朵，按下播放键。<br/>　　<br/>　　“这首歌的名字叫‘直到世界的尽头’。”我在前奏时说。<br/>　　<br/>　　“岚你怎么突然好像伤感了？每个月的那几天又……”三井的玩笑声却渐渐被沉默代替，歌声结束他才终于开口，带着一份恍然若失的不可思议，“这首歌……我好像听过……或许不能说听过……但就像……”<br/>　　<br/>　　我浑身一颤忍不住插嘴：“画外音？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“对对，就像画外音！”他激动地一下子撑地坐了起来，“为什么会这样？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“因为这首歌是‘三井寿之歌’啊！”我拉他躺下，扣住他的手，“相信我，不是你哪里出了问题，不过是这首歌跟你太合了而已，不然我也不会专门给你听不是？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哦……”<br/>　　<br/>　　我无法揣摩他的情绪，只好紧紧偎着他，直到夜风吹起晨露。<br/>　　<br/>　　“喂！流川枫，起床！”我踢了一脚流川枫，抓抓手臂上被蚊子咬起的鼓包，转身对三井说，“元气与你同在！”<br/>　　<br/>　　他打个哈欠，很有精神地握拳：“虽然还是觉得有点怪，但是……没问题！我可是斗志满满！”<br/>　　<br/>　　确实我也觉得昨天早上和晚上的氛围跳跃比较大，或者说相当不搭调。<br/>　　<br/>　　所以为了弥补，后来的那几天，我干脆把SD所有OP和ED都陆续放给三井听，另外作为调剂还把「X三」同人文换了人物名字绘声绘色地讲了……<br/>　　<br/>　　“这个男主角有点像我啊，那女主角是不是像你啊？”开始他这么说。<br/>　　<br/>　　“为什么这些角色都是男的还都好像认识？”后来他又这么说。<br/>　　<br/>　　“那些很像流川枫、仙道彰甚至牧绅一的角色为什么偏要对那个很像我的角色穷追不舍呢？其实……这不会是你写的吧？”再后来他抽搐着嘴角这么说。<br/>　　<br/>　　“开玩笑，我要是能有这种水平还用为‘哔——’发愁吗？”我非常不满他的打断，横他一眼继续讲故事，“话说那天啊……呃——三儿你为什么用那种眼神看着我？你不会是因为没有‘哔——’情节而‘哔——’吧？哇——！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你居然又消音？！流川岚你不要跑！给我把话说清楚！”最后他怒火中烧这么说。<br/>　　<br/>　　7月28日，集训结束。<br/>　　<br/>　　我和三井牵着手出去压马路，数到第六根路灯的时候，三井停住扳过我的肩，慢慢地俯下身：“我觉得你应该先把眼睛闭起来。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？……哦。”<br/>　　<br/>　　7月29日，晴，仙道约。<br/>　　<br/>　　“虽然陵南没有打进全国大赛，但你又何必如此清闲呢？”我对着电话懒洋洋地说。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我倒认为清闲的是你。”他敲着话筒，就像钟摆的声音，“怎么样？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“好吧，你等我！”<br/>　　<br/>　　仙道家就是个比普通学生公寓再稍微高级一点的学生公寓，有点乱，鱼竿和篮球也只是随意地摆在墙角。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你说我们都是出自一本漫画。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“对啊。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我想看。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”<br/>　　<br/>　　我干脆把家当搬过来，除了攒下的SD漫画和动画，还有……<br/>　　<br/>　　“同人文你也要啊？？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哦，这些虐的就不要了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我跟你讲哦，一入耽美深似海…”<br/>　　<br/>　　“行了，我自己选。”<br/>　　<br/>　　仙道找了一批「X三」文，除了「仙三」。<br/>　　<br/>　　“什么意思啊你？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我阿Q一下不行吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“唉……”<br/>　　<br/>　　其实啊，我真的觉得不久之后他肯定就会一不小心发现自己原来果然爱的就是三井，然后肯定要来找我要「仙三」文的！<br/>　　<br/>　　“有没有男孩和女孩之间的那种啊？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你要？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“等着，我去给你找！”<br/>　　<br/>　　我又穿来穿去，找各种BG向同人，穿越穿到我这份上……容易吗我？！<br/>　　<br/>　　“balabalabala……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“balabalabala……”<br/>　　<br/>　　就这样又经过了一系列对话，我深刻感觉到仙道刺猬彰必将朝着同人男的方向大踏步前进！<br/>　　<br/>　　当然最后我还是从仙道家捧了一沓习题集继续去湘北「折磨？」「爱篮球不爱学习？」的少年。<br/>　　<br/>　　不过话说回来，这算收获吗？<br/>　　<br/>　　骄阳似火的7月落幕，激情澎湃的8月参上。<br/>　　<br/>　　「13，没有放肆的你何来斗胆的我。」<br/>　　<br/>　　“哇，仙道你黑眼圈这么重？晚上做贼去啦？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“没有啊，就是熬夜把那些都看完了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不用这么拼吧？！”<br/>　　<br/>　　我彻底被仙道打败了，他身为剧中人，怎么如此热爱剧透？<br/>　　<br/>　　「我的戏不是已经杀青了吗？」——这种理由也算理由？<br/>　　<br/>　　于是他以前炮灰现观众的身份死皮赖脸（？）地跟着湘北一起踏上了新干线。<br/>　　<br/>　　当然为了减少不必要的矛盾冲突，他被安排在后一节车厢……听drama——还是BL的……<br/>　　<br/>　　他到底要剥削我到什么时候？！不知道人家腐龄短存货不多啊！<br/>　　<br/>　　“喂！流川枫你不准睡！你欠了200道题没做呢，全国大赛也不放过你！”我不停敲着对面流川枫不断垂下的脑袋，“听见没有？不准睡！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“痛啊……”他懒懒地抓抓头发，有点怨念地抬眼看我，“你又不是我这组的，管这么多……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“洋平不在当然是我负责督促你啦！”我摆好架势瞪他，“不服不行！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“白痴。”他吐一句，继续埋下头抓起笔刷刷刷。<br/>　　<br/>　　这个时候过道那边，其他人因为分组的事情炸锅了。<br/>　　<br/>　　流川枫肯定是不为所动的，我的理解是「对手是谁不重要，反正赢的是我。」<br/>　　<br/>　　我已经准备好相机了，丰玉的人一来就按下快门，继续满意自己的拍摄技巧又上一层楼！<br/>　　<br/>　　“岚，他们那些人有什么好拍的？”事情一完三井非常不满地坐过来，“品位什么时候降低了？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你不懂……”我收好相机，难得意味深长一次，“男人光看脸是不行的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”三井很是诧异，捏了一下我的脸，“这是你的台词吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我也是有内涵的人好不好？”我白他一眼，很不客气地继续敲着流川枫的头，“再睡你就要被我敲傻了，还怎么赢球啊？”<br/>　　<br/>　　莫名其妙引来一阵爆笑。<br/>　　<br/>　　这话哪里好笑了？为什么我完全不觉得？同学你们的笑点好奇怪！<br/>　　<br/>　　8月1日，广岛，XX体育馆，夏季IH赛开幕式。<br/>　　<br/>　　“宣誓！我们秉持运动员精神……”<br/>　　<br/>　　——这段是我和仙道一起对着漫画脑补的。<br/>　　<br/>　　仙道说忘记订酒店了，所以我不得不忍痛跟着他以体育馆为中心各种扩散找落脚地。<br/>　　<br/>　　“以后你改名叫仙道不靠谱彰吧！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“好歹找到一家不错的酒店啊。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“这么老远你好意思说？！我还不如每天乘新干线来回呢！”<br/>　　<br/>　　我真恨不得一脚把他从窗户踹下去！<br/>　　<br/>　　不过看在他主动帮我去要海南、爱和等等等名校同学签名照的份上，就姑且原谅他吧！<br/>　　<br/>　　公众人物就是不一样，上过全国范围杂志的人就是有面子！<br/>　　<br/>　　仙道就这样去各球队宿舍串门了，于是我也打电话找了洋平一起去湘北宿舍。<br/>　　<br/>　　一年级的房间，流川枫在吹鼻涕泡。<br/>　　<br/>　　“要不要叫醒他？你决定。”我俯身观察了一会儿，小子睡得还真挺香，抬头对洋平说，“我动手。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不用了。”洋平的声音很轻很缓，“岚姐去找三井学长吧，我呆在这里。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“好吧。”我毫不犹豫地冲他摆摆手，“那就不打扰了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　正好碰到赤木出门跑步散心，很自然地打了个招呼，也省的问路和走错房间。<br/>　　<br/>　　“不速之客来串门了！”我刷拉一下打开门，不由咽了一口唾沫，“三儿……你穿浴衣的样子……好性感啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“什么？！”三井一下子蹦了起来，眉毛成了倒八字，“再说一遍试试看？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哦，木暮同学你……”我刚要跟眼镜兄打招呼，发现他步子已经迈向门口，“上厕所？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“是啊，我就不打扰你们了。”木暮显得很尴尬，“你们慢慢聊。”<br/>　　<br/>　　于是门就从外面被关上了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“三儿你这个样子真是让人流口水的性感啊！！”我两步走过去盯着三井看了很久然后一把合上他大敞的领子，“跟你说了多少遍，你要有点自觉，这样子太容易让人有非分之想了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　三井的脸很快抚上一阵绯红，“非分之想？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“想什么呢？！”我力道没掌握好一把推得他踉跄两步跌坐在地，刚合上的大领口又敞开了，露出一片细腻坚实的肌肤，脑补开始了……<br/>　　<br/>　　“流、川、岚！”三井涨得脸通红，蹦起来狠狠敲了我的头，“把那种眼神收回去！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”我揉着脑袋，又咽了一口唾沫，拍拍他的肩，“不如你换件T恤，我们出去吹吹风吧！”<br/>　　<br/>　　三井的浴衣造型怎么可能让人不花痴脑补啊？！<br/>　　<br/>　　还敞开那么多，我要是男的早扑上去了！就算不扑上去，也必须冲凉水！<br/>　　<br/>　　完全没有能力正常思考了！<br/>　　<br/>　　“哎呀都是你太性感了，害我光顾想你和「哔——」「哔——」的事了……”我抓着头发巴巴地看着三井，“我今天是干嘛来了？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“岚，为什么你想象的和我「哔——」的对象都是男的……而且……”三井的脸红里透着青，青里透着黑，眼神里透着的……不会是绝望吧？<br/>　　<br/>　　“而且……？”我惊觉自己这回好像过火了，紧了紧脊背，小心翼翼地看着他，“什么？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“而且为什么我永远是被压在下面的那个！”他也不知是急的还是怒的，抓着我的肩膀狠命摇着，“在你眼里我就这么弱吗？！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”我脑子咔哒断了线似的，愣了好久才稍微有点反应，“我萌的CP都是以纯爷们儿为基础产生的，所以难道是我哪里没表达好让你误会了吗？谁说在下面的就是弱的？！三儿你要相信自己的能力！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“这不是重点！”三井很大声地吼了出来，然后双手很颓地垂了下来，“我……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你不是习惯了吗？”我看着他落寞的神情，陷入了一种明知吸烟有害健康但就是烟瘾过剩的矛盾中，“我……”<br/>　　<br/>　　我们两个就这样坐在马路边上不停地吹风，可怕的沉默。<br/>　　<br/>　　“……！”我几次想说点什么，但话到嘴边还是咽了回去。<br/>　　<br/>　　偶尔一辆车经过，大灯由远及近直晃得人眼晕，再由近及远像极了一闪即逝的流星，只有略显昏黄的路灯让漫漫长路以光点结尾。<br/>　　<br/>　　“岚……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯……”<br/>　　<br/>　　三井伸手把我揽进怀里，他身上混着薄荷柠檬还有淡淡的栀子花香，他的手微凉。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你知道我爸爸管你叫什么吗？”我偎着他，覆上他的手，“猜猜看。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“什么？三井小朋友？”他带着些自嘲的笑意，“不会也是小三吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“Mr.倒霉蛋。”我抬头悠悠地看着天，今天的乌云有些厚，“我妈妈也说做我的家人也好朋友也好都是倒了霉的……所以喜欢我的人肯定是上辈子做了孽这辈子来还债的……对吧？看来我讨债还真是讨得挺凶的，不过三儿你放心，很快这种日子就结束了……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“岚？”他低下头，正对上我的视线，“不是说过了我们要永远在一起的吗？谁允许你说什么结束的？！”<br/>　　<br/>　　可是有很多事情是无能为力的，就像你所不知道的我和你们本来的世界……<br/>　　<br/>　　“因为湘北被评为C级球队，我心里本来就不舒服，又看见你和仙道一起还住在同一家酒店……”三井忙着解释又红了脸，“所以我……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我没有怪你啊！”我笑起来撞一下他的腰，“你做什么我都喜欢！真的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　「在有生之年能遇见你，竟花光所有运气。」<br/>　　<br/>　　花光所有运气真的可以无所谓，如果能让我遇见你。<br/>　　<br/>　　“岚。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我并不觉得喜欢你是一件倒霉的事情。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“是吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“是。”<br/>　　<br/>　　我紧紧牵着他的手望着星空，不想打断这份甜蜜，但是……<br/>　　<br/>　　“再不回去睡觉明天撑不满全场，我可不想做罪人！”我在宿舍前放开三井的手，“明天早上记得检查流川枫的功课。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哇，你还真是魔鬼教练一刻不松懈啊！”三井竖起大拇指，“行，交给我了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　不用去想什么讨人厌的分别，我们永远都有「明天见」不是吗？<br/>　　<br/>　　天空突然下起雨了，离车站还有三根路灯，我依旧不紧不慢地走着，浑身湿漉漉地回到酒店，仙道正坐在桌边摆着照片。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我回来了。”我跑过去擦干手拿起照片看，“本事不小啊，这些绝对有珍藏价值！”<br/>　　<br/>　　仙道夺过那些照片就把我往浴室推：“先洗个热水澡！淋成这样不怕生病吗？！”<br/>　　<br/>　　我顶着毛巾无所谓地说：“真病了的话我也可以回去养好了再回来啊，不耽误！”<br/>　　<br/>　　仙道的手透过毛巾按住我，冰凉的雨水混着温热的气息：“你……想留下来吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“想，但是不可以。”<br/>　　<br/>　　我甩甩头，风轻云淡地说：“我现在呢，只想快快乐乐地过完剩下的日子。”<br/>　　<br/>　　仙道猛地抱住我，那种要刻进骨子里的感觉：“不要动，一会儿就好……”<br/>　　<br/>　　我们刚走进体育馆就看见炎之男亲卫队冲了过来。<br/>　　<br/>　　“喂！德男你们干嘛？！”我拦住他们，“方向错了吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“他们……”德男喘着粗气指向身后，“他们太可怕了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　丰玉的暴力啦啦队也冲了过来。<br/>　　<br/>　　“喂，你们！”我举起炎之男的旗帜挡在两帮人之间，“文明场所，禁止暴力行为！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你这个女人也是来砸丰玉场子的吗？！”带头的那个非常凶狠地吼着，“让开，我们可不想打女人！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哎哟喂，看个比赛还自带喷壶？”我装的厌恶地抹了一把脸，“咦——真臭啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　只能说他们实在是太小肚量了，这点玩笑还开不得吗？<br/>　　<br/>　　我确实没想到会真打起来，更没想到的是……<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊！哪个家伙吃饱了撑的不要命敢打我的脸？！”<br/>　　<br/>　　当仙道买了饮料回来的时候，已经一片狼藉。<br/>　　<br/>　　“德男，还有你们甲乙丙丁几个……要是敢把这事儿跟三井说——”我绷着脸一下重过一下地拍着德男的肩，“姐姐我肯定杀、人、灭、口！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“是！”他们扛起炎之男的大旗一溜烟儿就不见了。<br/>　　<br/>　　仙道笑着走过来，充满同情地看着落跑的人：“你也不用总用同一招吓唬人吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“招不在新管用就行，我……”<br/>　　<br/>　　我晕了？！！<br/>　　<br/>　　除了顶个熊猫眼我各方面完胜的好不好？！怎么会晕呢？！<br/>　　<br/>　　“你发烧并且虚耗过度。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊？！怎么没人通知我哒？！”<br/>　　<br/>　　我不顾仙道反对拔掉针头狂奔到体育馆的时候，比赛已经结束了。<br/>　　<br/>　　人去楼空。<br/>　　<br/>　　为什么会这样……<br/>　　<br/>　　“岚？你没事吧？”仙道试探地搭上我的肩，温柔而细致，“要不要找三井学长来？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哦，我没事。”我笑笑，拿出口袋里的手机递给他，“这个你先拿着，我回去把熊猫眼消掉就过来。”<br/>　　<br/>　　我躺在床上翻漫画，想着鞋子内侧又减少了些的数字，心里难免烦躁，爬起来打沙包到满头大汗，澡也没洗就闷着头呼呼地睡了三天。<br/>　　<br/>　　看来这次我还真病得不轻。<br/>　　<br/>　　“喂，好了，我们走吧。”我终于还是神清气爽地再次出现在仙道面前，“傻愣着干什么？难道说我又变漂亮了？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“这倒没有。”仙道诚实地摇着头，“不过我很欣赏你的这份自信。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“滚！”我给了他一下就转身往出口走，“我去湘北宿舍找他们，你……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“叶岚！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“干嘛？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“叫叫你。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哦，那你还是要记得多买点特色小吃带回去啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　我跳下公交车迎面撞上了据说是出门倒垃圾的三井寿。<br/>　　<br/>　　你还不如打酱油呢！<br/>　　<br/>　　横跨七根路灯三个垃圾桶倒垃圾这种理由完全没有可信度啊！<br/>　　<br/>　　他走过去把塑料袋扔进垃圾桶，转身划过一道弧线擦过我的肩头：“今天为什么没来看比赛？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“睡过头了。”我陪着笑脸，“对不起，下次绝对不会了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“真的？”他缓缓抬起手轻轻拂过我的头发，淡淡的忧伤和与大环境不符的挫败，“不要瞒着我好不好？发生什么事你告诉我，我不想自己只能和你分享快乐而不能一起承担……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“好啦好啦！”我打断他，左右转了一圈，“你看我不是好好的，没什么大不了的事情，真的。”<br/>　　<br/>　　我脚下一滑要摔，三井稳稳当当地圈住了我，我靠在他怀里抬头看他面带焦灼，抬手揉了揉他的碎发：“长长了呀，待会我帮你剪短点要不要？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“岚，你认真一点。”三井扶正我，脸色不觉凝重起来，“如果你想让我专心比赛的话，就告诉我实情。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你……”我心里一咯噔，“你这是威胁！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我偶尔也可以有恃无恐一次吧？”三井挑一下眉，嘴角斜扬，“这难道只是你一个人的专利吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　我越过他的肩头看熙攘的街道：“好吧我承认，我去和丰玉的人打架了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“就这么简单？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“再复杂也没有了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　三井将信将疑地看着我，我耐不住直接扑上去咬了他一口，得意洋洋地看着他：“我不要听你说教，我也不要看你皱着眉头，我只要你意气风发，就当做是你宠我好不好？否则小心我屈打成招哦！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”三井揉着肩头，因为痛感而扭曲了五官，“我觉得你是先斩后奏！”<br/>　　<br/>　　是啊，我就是先斩后奏。<br/>　　<br/>　　不过好在，很快一切都会重新开始，没有人会因此悲伤。<br/>　　<br/>　　当我看见左眼包着纱布就像个海盗的流川枫，表现出的悲怆可能还是有点用力过度……<br/>　　<br/>　　“哇！小枫你的脸！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“想笑就笑吧，演的太假了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　我按着流川枫的脑袋一通狂殴，樱木花道在旁边幸灾乐祸到不行。<br/>　　<br/>　　我借了厨房开始做久违的法国吐司，忙活了一阵总算未失水准。<br/>　　<br/>　　“姐。”流川枫突然打开厨房的门露出脑袋，“明天你不准再失约。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“晓得了！”我放一个盘子在他手上，“拿去给大家尝尝，你姐姐我也是秀外慧中的呢！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“切。”他几乎是从鼻子里发出的这种怎么着不太讨人喜欢的音节。<br/>　　<br/>　　“喂你什么意思啊？！”我气得在他身后跳脚，“都什么时候了，赞美我一下不会吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　然后安西教练回来了，说要给他们放山王和海南比赛的录影带。<br/>　　<br/>　　我盘着腿安静地坐在最后面吃吐司，看着他们每个人的脸色越来越凝重，只有樱木永远自信、志得意满。<br/>　　<br/>　　这就是主角啊。<br/>　　<br/>　　就算全世界以为我会输，也依然要赢给你看。<br/>　　<br/>　　这才是主角。<br/>　　<br/>　　主角是会浴火重生的。<br/>　　<br/>　　“而我只是听天由命的呢。”我抬起头看着天花板，有一块斑驳，“重新粉刷一下吧需要……”<br/>　　<br/>　　还有一个月啊，但为什么会有这种……<br/>　　<br/>　　这种好像死亡预告一样的感觉。<br/>　　<br/>　　“岚你认为我们能赢吗？”三井低着头，膝盖上的手微微颤抖，“山王啊……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“喂！三井寿，你知不知道自己是主角队的一员？”我不客气地给了他一下，“难道就只有这么点觉悟吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“主角队？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“就是主角所在的队伍，你听说过主角无敌论吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　当我开始长篇大论一定篇幅之后，三井终于插了一句嘴：“那请问主角是谁啊？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“樱木啊，你没看到当你们所有人都开始犹豫的时候，只有他从始至终就坚信着胜利吗？这就是气魄，可以燃烧周遭的气魄！”我用力一握拳，坚定地一点头，“没错，就是这样。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那我呢？”他的眼睛里突然划过游移和不安，“那么……我是谁？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你是三井寿啊，还能是谁？”我大咧咧地看着他，“这个还用问吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“三井寿是谁？”他似乎很迷惘的样子，“岚，你能告诉我吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哇！”我怪叫着弹开两步，“你不是要在和山王比赛前这么重要的时候跟我讨论本我和自我的问题吧？我又不是秀才，别不过来的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　三井就那样沉默着，头深埋进臂弯，肩膀微颤。<br/>　　<br/>　　“剧情提前了吧？”我走过去抬起他的脸，嬉笑着，“你这可算是场外减员？我可不想背这黑锅！难道还要我来给你说‘振作一点傻瓜你是最棒的’这种话？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“谁是傻瓜？！”他的眼睛里有一道光芒闪过，“你只要说我是最棒的就行了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　我跳起来掐他的脖子，然后……被按进了怀里。<br/>　　<br/>　　“明天不准迟到。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“把脸抬起来。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“闭上眼睛。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯。”<br/>　　<br/>　　这是一个温柔细腻而悠然绵长的吻。<br/>　　<br/>　　我差点以为会就这样停止呼吸。<br/>　　<br/>　　就这样停止呼吸也未尝不可。<br/>　　<br/>　　回到酒店的时候，仙道说实在肚子饿就把买的东西都吃掉了。<br/>　　<br/>　　我说没关系正好有剩下的法国吐司给你带回来了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“岚？”他诧异地看着我，“你不生气吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我为什么要生气啊？”我打开便当盒，“呐，还热着呢，赶快吃掉，凉了就走味了，对了你还吃得下吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　仙道愣在那里，和平常处变不惊的他完全不同地愣着，就像……见到了怪兽？<br/>　　<br/>　　“干嘛？”我不耐烦地夹起一块吐司放进嘴里，含糊地说着，“看你一副死样子，你不老抱怨我对你太凶吗？现在不是对你温柔了？至于那么震吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哦。”仙道总算缓过来似的，拿出一个袋子打开，“广岛特产。”<br/>　　<br/>　　我狼吞虎咽地解决掉，心满意足地打了个饱嗝，赞许地拍拍仙道的肩头：“我们来脑补一下湘北和丰玉的比赛吧！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哦，好。”<br/>　　<br/>　　为了避免意外，我特意提前了两个点起床。<br/>　　<br/>　　“哈啊——”我打着哈欠去敲仙道的门，“哈啊——”<br/>　　<br/>　　“这么早谁啊？”仙道眯着睡眼懒洋洋地开门，见到我精神抖擞地一惊，“岚？这么早？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“今天绝对不能迟到！哈啊——”我打着哈欠摆摆手，“你去不去啊？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯，你等我，一会儿就好。”<br/>　　<br/>　　仙道很快就光鲜亮丽地出现了，我边吃早饭边按着太阳穴提神。<br/>　　<br/>　　“岚，不然你再回去睡一会儿吧，现在真的还早……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我可以到那儿再睡。”<br/>　　<br/>　　就像说着「啊，我明天就要退休了」的警察往往会在今天殉职……<br/>　　<br/>　　而说着「嗯，我明天一定不会迟到」的人往往也会被意外堵在可能走不通的路上……<br/>　　<br/>　　大难之前必有大变。<br/>　　<br/>　　我早该知道的。<br/>　　<br/>　　比如昨天死亡预告一般的异样感觉……<br/>　　<br/>　　比如今天不由自主地去敲仙道的房门……<br/>　　<br/>　　意外总是出现在恍惚之中。<br/>　　<br/>　　我早该戒备的。<br/>　　<br/>　　却偏偏强迫自己打乱生物钟……<br/>　　<br/>　　却偏偏在过马路的时候还要闭上眼睛打哈欠……<br/>　　<br/>　　我颓然地跌坐在地上……<br/>　　<br/>　　那样高大健壮的仙道被生生撞飞，像折翼的蝴蝶倒在了血泊之中……<br/>　　<br/>　　他依旧带着笑意，他说：“放心吧，就算我死了，还能在下个故事中活过来的，别愣在这儿了，你今天可不能迟到啊……”<br/>　　<br/>　　我看着他，努力牵出一抹笑意：“好啊，那我就真的不管你了哦！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯……”他的眼睛渐渐合上，嘴角的笑意慢慢淡去，“嗯……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“喂！仙道彰！”我在他耳边大声喊着，“你给我振作一点啊混蛋！喂！”<br/>　　<br/>　　我被赶来的救护人员拉开，看着仙道被抬上救护车，虚弱的弯起手指比了个「V」。<br/>　　<br/>　　“仙道不靠谱彰，你又害我错过他们的比赛了。”我紧紧握着仙道的手，“所以你小子必须给我道歉！”<br/>　　<br/>　　戴上呼吸器的仙道，英俊的脸上沾着可怖的血污，嘴唇轻轻动了动……<br/>　　<br/>　　我把他的手贴在自己心口：“这个节奏，求求你不要让他停下，仙道，你要活着啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　一下，两下，三下。<br/>　　<br/>　　非要到直面死亡，才能体会到心跳的沉重吗？<br/>　　<br/>　　活在心里面？<br/>　　<br/>　　开玩笑！要活就好好在身边活着！<br/>　　<br/>　　“我在这等你。”<br/>　　<br/>　　微不可闻却清晰着的……<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯。”<br/>　　<br/>　　我看着仙道被推进手术室，「手术中」的红灯亮起，那扇门后是生与死的战场。<br/>　　<br/>　　拨电话的手抑制不住地颤抖：“你好，请找湘北高中的三井寿。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你好，我是三井。”声音里依旧带着阳光的朝气。<br/>　　<br/>　　“是我……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“岚？……怎么哭了？！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“仙道他为了救我被车撞倒，现在正在急救，所以对不起，今天我还是不能去给你们加油了……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“车祸？仙道他……！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“他一定不会有事的，你专心比赛吧，也跟小枫说一下，就这样了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“岚等……！”<br/>　　<br/>　　我挂断电话，无力地靠着墙滑到地上，抱着膝盖，空白的脑海中只剩下「仙道，你要活着，活着！」的声嘶力竭。<br/>　　<br/>　　“叶岚。”空气中突然响起的声音，机械式的刻板。<br/>　　<br/>　　“谁？”我抬起头，周围变得白茫茫一片，却又无数各异的时钟在滴滴答答走着，“是你们？”<br/>　　<br/>　　时间委员会的人，机器人。<br/>　　<br/>　　“由于出现了不可修复的死亡……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“他还活着！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不，他已经死了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“由于出现了不可修复的死亡，现在您必须做出选择，继续，或者重启这个时空的系统。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我可以和他们告别吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“系统倒数，十、九、八、……”<br/>　　<br/>　　身前的时钟开始飞速逆转，身边的白茫逐渐清晰。<br/>　　<br/>　　没有掠过的风景，没有节选的回忆。<br/>　　<br/>　　睁开眼睛，是生活了二十年的家。<br/>　　<br/>　　叶玮晨在隔壁写论文，爸爸正和邻居叔叔下棋，妈妈买菜刚回来。<br/>　　<br/>　　床边两只拖鞋被甩开很远，枕头边耳机里响着睡前的单曲循环，抬起头看见SD的漫画整整齐齐地排在书柜。<br/>　　<br/>　　梦吗？<br/>　　<br/>　　梦啊。<br/>　　<br/>　　“叶岚我不是记得你窗台上有个水晶青苹果的吗？哪儿去了？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？这套SD卡片我怎么没见过？好生动啊，就像拍出来的一样！什么时候漫画人物卡片也带签名了？”<br/>　　<br/>　　不是梦吗？<br/>　　<br/>　　不是梦啊。<br/>　　<br/>　　书签夹在湘北和山王比赛的那个清晨，翻过厚厚的书页，湘北赢了，在那张光荣的合影上写着对战爱和的惨败。<br/>　　<br/>　　但湘北，确实是最强的，不是吗？<br/>　　<br/>　　我依旧过着平凡到只能用普通做定语的的日子，以逐渐资深的宅腐人士光荣自居，还是会不停地找SD的同人来看，不定期回顾SD发现各种冷CP。<br/>　　<br/>　　叶岚也好，流川岚也罢，最终只是我一个人的回忆。<br/>　　<br/>　　故事一页接着一页翻新，少年永远是璀璨的少年，而我将不可避免地老去，带着浑浑噩噩的青春和未完成时的梦想。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你的梦想是什么？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“看他们在湘南海岸奔跑。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不切实际，换一个！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“25前结婚生孩子。”<br/>　　<br/>　　会不会有人相信，曾有个举世无双的少年让我等他满十八岁？<br/>　　<br/>　　——正文·完——</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 【樱木花道x坂田帆】赤色约定</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>原创女主，植入，原著向<br/>樱木ONLY，无炮灰，无三角关系<br/>　　<br/>11-12年，为当时因找工作而苦逼着的朋友写的，有一丢丢银魂元素，女主是【银土】结合。刨去开头结尾，可独立看。包括开头结尾，可当作「湘南」樱木篇的不标准后续。依旧幼稚和不知所谓。稍作修改，做个纪念。</p><p>ps：我真心喜欢小帆。<br/>ps又ps：虽然和朋友关系淡了，但……我怀念的。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　心浮气躁的午后，好不容易下定决心要认真地做一件事。<br/>　　<br/>　　于是翻箱倒柜找出一把小小的指甲刀放在桌上顺手的地方，利索地蹬飞鞋子脱下袜子，准备工作完毕！大拇指和食指握住大脚趾，咔咔……<br/>　　<br/>　　咚咚咚，突兀的敲门声。<br/>　　<br/>　　“是谁那么大胆子扰我清修？”<br/>　　<br/>　　被打扰了，所以理直气壮地暴躁起来，果断掀桌！<br/>　　<br/>　　光着脚跳下椅子两三步冲向玄关，“刷！”拉开格子门，黑亮的眼睛瞪起可爱的漫画效果。<br/>　　<br/>　　“请问阁下是万事屋小帆吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哈——？——！！！”<br/>　　<br/>　　「chapter 00。委托。」<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆，表面上是普通的国中三年生，实际上有个很神奇的身份是从江户时代起就衰而经久的万事屋第「哔——」代老板。<br/>　　<br/>　　这次的委托——“和光中学的樱木花道，拜托坂田桑你帮忙结束他的单身吧！”——是她接手万事屋后的第一单生意。<br/>　　<br/>　　正是樱花盛开的时节，空气中都好像弥漫着淡淡的粉色浪漫。<br/>　　<br/>　　“阿嚏！”揉揉鼻子，杀虫剂的味道真不好闻，坂田帆尽职尽责地蹲在灌木丛中啃着汉堡包，情报说樱木花道会在这里进行他的第50次告白。<br/>　　<br/>　　很快灌木丛有了新一波骚动，四个身穿和光中学制服的男孩子齐刷刷光速钻了进来，一副等着看好戏的期待表情。<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊！你是谁？”<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆很轻易地就被发现了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“嘿嘿，我……”<br/>　　<br/>　　从容一笑，打算趁机给万事屋做个广告宣传，却被今天的主角樱木少年截断了话头。<br/>　　<br/>　　直觉反应是，他好高啊……那些拒绝他的女孩子是怕成天仰着头扭到脖子吗？<br/>　　<br/>　　必须要钝角仰望才能看清楚，听见因为紧张而略微沙哑的声音，少年青涩的磁性：“我……我喜欢你！请和我交往吧！”<br/>　　<br/>　　诺诺的害羞的样子，被高大健硕的身材、硬朗又不失帅气的脸和火红色的头发反衬着，显得举世无双的可爱，简直萌的人心肝颤呀！<br/>　　<br/>　　被这样的人告白必须要笑得龇牙咧嘴然后一口气扑上去狠狠地答应下来啊，身高瞬间不是距离了啊喂！坂田帆这样想着。<br/>　　<br/>　　“对不起，樱木君，我喜欢的人是篮球部的小田。”<br/>　　<br/>　　可是那个女孩子却给出了温柔的极具杀伤力的经典到多年后依旧能被人随手拿来使用的巨无霸回答。<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊！！！！！”<br/>　　<br/>　　相比樱木因为失恋受伤的哀嚎，那四个奇怪少年幸灾乐祸似的欢呼，坂田帆却是正正经经地被震撼到了。<br/>　　<br/>　　他们离开后，坂田帆从灌木丛中站起来，双腿酸麻一时挪不开步，她举起吃到一半的汉堡包到嘴边咬了一口，陷入了难得的沉思……<br/>　　<br/>　　==<br/>　　<br/>　　春暖花开的4月。<br/>　　<br/>　　摆出一副正经的表情成功让人相信她正直又可靠。<br/>　　<br/>　　入学式。<br/>　　<br/>　　“下面请新生代表致辞，一年10组，坂田帆。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“各位湘北高中的同学们……从家务到寻人样样精通，如果你有什么烦恼，无论是一件事还是一万件，只要有钱，万事屋小帆都会为您办到！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“||||||……”<br/>　　<br/>　　「chapter 01，入学。」<br/>　　<br/>　　升入高中的第一天，坂田帆毫无悬念地出名了。<br/>　　<br/>　　冲动的代价是此刻的她正咬着笔杆努力构思一篇声泪俱下感人肺腑的检讨试图以此劝服教导主任解封万事屋。<br/>　　<br/>　　与此同时的，班内新生介绍正顺序进行着，总是大同小异没多少让人印象深刻的特别。<br/>　　<br/>　　“流川枫，富丘国中毕业，以上。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哇！好帅啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　很短的一句话，却是一耳倾心。<br/>　　<br/>　　亮金色。<br/>　　<br/>　　循声抬头望去，坂田帆看见了笼罩在流川枫周身的亮金色。<br/>　　<br/>　　周围人情不自禁的窸窸窣窣充分说明了在这个少男少女情怀一起泛滥的年纪，流川枫此人，必将成为万事屋的长期摇钱树。<br/>　　<br/>　　亲爱的樋口一叶在不远处对她微笑，“嘿嘿嘿～嘿嘿～”于是她也笑起来，满脸桃花开，笔下检讨如有神助，刷刷刷洋洋洒洒完成，下课直冲办公室。<br/>　　<br/>　　“看在你认错态度好的份上，这次就原谅你了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那我的万事屋可以……？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“万事屋？如果被我发现决不轻饶。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“也就是说……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“明白了的话就赶快回去上课。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯！”<br/>　　<br/>　　用力点头，坂田帆咬着牙才终于忍住想要熊抱教导主任的冲动，兴高采烈地走出办公室，对着空气无声大吼，花枝乱颤地经过一年7组，红发的少年安静地坐在位置上，撑着脑袋看窗外蓝天白云，这是怎样迷人的忧郁气质啊……<br/>　　<br/>　　诶？忧郁？怎么好像有奇怪的东西混进去了？<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆不由自主停下脚步，这时耳边响起了萧瑟的上课铃声，多么契合的背景音乐啊……<br/>　　<br/>　　依依不舍地转身，做好起跑姿势，冲刺！<br/>　　<br/>　　赶在铃声结束前狂奔回自己的教室，坐下调整呼吸的她再一转头，看见自己未来的财神爷眼神迷茫地抓着头发，张大嘴巴打哈欠。<br/>　　<br/>　　其实他面无表情蹦单字什么的绝对是因为没睡醒吧，长期趴着压迫脸部以致肌肉缺乏活力疑似面瘫，绝对是这样的！“好酷啊”这类评价很明显是个误会吧，说他是个熬夜打游戏白天补眠的宅男可信度才会高的正常些。<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆仔仔细细上下左右打量着再次趴下的少年，做出了以上判断。<br/>　　<br/>　　但明明他和樱木花道差不多高，为什么那些女生就不嫌仰脖酸疼偏偏喜欢成天盯着他看呢？明明他和樱木花道差不多神经粗细，为什么那些女生就从来不说他白痴呢？明明他也是个暴力分子，为什么那些女生就不怕他躲他呢？<br/>　　<br/>　　入学第三天，坂田帆严重感觉到了女生们对樱木花道的不公平。<br/>　　<br/>　　尤其是她熬夜帮委托人给流川枫写肉麻情书的时候，她多想改个收信人直接塞进樱木花道的鞋柜啊！<br/>　　<br/>　　“坂田！”委托人之一的绪方羞涩和气愤兼具地把坂田帆拉近厕所，亮出粉色的信封和粉色的信纸，“这黑黑的是什么？幸好我看一下，不然的话……丢死人了啦！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“这个是黑米啦黑米，传说把它粘在传递爱意的信件中的话，就会有让对方的心和你的心一起久久相粘的效果哦！”坂田帆很淡定地指着那个说小不小说大还真有点大的黑点诚恳地说。<br/>　　<br/>　　“这样吗？……还以为是坂田也喜欢流川君所以故意捣乱呢。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嘛嘛，我的梦中情人是福泽谕吉啦，同学你多心了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆很潇洒地摆摆手转身，揉揉鼻子，提醒自己要记得去买纸巾，用信纸擦鼻「哔——」真是不舒服啊……<br/>　　<br/>　　“请问你喜欢篮球吗？”一个可爱的女孩子温柔地扯着樱木花道的胳膊上下比划，“你好高啊不知道和流川枫比谁比较高呢？呐，你喜欢篮球吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那是当然的！最喜欢了！因为我是运动健将啊！”他一扫前几日的忧郁消沉，变得健气开朗超级自信，整个人闪闪发光，真正契合了他的发色。<br/>　　<br/>　　看见这一幕的坂田帆，看见樱木花道涨红着脸宣布春天来了的坂田帆，在心里不断嘶吼“喂你这样动手动脚是「哔——」骚扰啊混蛋！故意和纯情的男孩子肢体接触是想利用他的责任心让他对你负责吗？太阴险了啊喂！放开那个男孩啊你这家伙！”的坂田帆……<br/>　　<br/>　　——拼命拖住在心里咆哮着狂奔的羊驼。<br/>　　<br/>　　边小声嘀咕着“樱木花道也还是有女孩子喜欢的嘛，这样结束他单身的委托完成就在眼前了，嘿嘿，樋口一叶小姐福泽谕吉先生，很快我就能带你们回家了！”边飘回教室的坂田帆……<br/>　　<br/>　　——突然觉得自己好奇怪。<br/>　　<br/>　　应该要高兴才对，但为什么心里会这么不甘呢？连福泽谕吉也无法安抚的不甘……<br/>　　<br/>　　而且那种酸到想吐的感觉是怎么回事啊？！老娘连男生的手都没牵过不可能怀「哔——」的啊！<br/>　　<br/>　　好奇怪……<br/>　　<br/>　　好奇怪！<br/>　　<br/>　　……<br/>　　<br/>　　“那么下面这段，坂田，请你来翻译一下。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”发着呆的坂田帆拖拖拉拉站起来，瞄一眼正好走过来的池田老师的书：“呃……这句话的意思是……为了心中的理想，我们迎着朝阳迈出坚定的步伐，相信一定会成功。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“很好，不愧是第一名入学的坂田，大家要向坂田同学看齐啊。”池田老师毫不吝啬地夸奖着，让坂田帆从头顶到脚底一阵恶寒。<br/>　　<br/>　　为了缓解这种感觉，她坐下拿起笔刷刷刷抄板书。<br/>　　<br/>　　“也帮他抄一份吧……他？”<br/>　　<br/>　　我习惯用他来称呼你，这样的话，就算不小心被你听见，你也不会知道那被我用如此幸福口吻讲述着的人是你吧，所以才能……才能放心大胆地向全世界宣布，我喜欢的人……是你啊。<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆突然想起昨天抄的句子。<br/>　　<br/>　　转头看一眼睡着的流川枫，恶狠狠地瞪他一眼，咬着牙叨唠：“都是你害的我都少女情怀了喂混蛋！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“阿嚏！阿嚏！”<br/>　　<br/>　　就在这时候流川枫瞬间坐起来连打了两个喷嚏，直接引发全班女生的恐慌。<br/>　　<br/>　　“流川君没事吧？天呐好心疼呀……坂田你去问问吧。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“为什么是我？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“给你100円。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我下课就去打听。”<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆把前桌小林给的硬币放进课桌里的扑满，告诉自己，果然比起少女情怀什么的，喂饱扑满才是正经事。<br/>　　<br/>　　==<br/>　　<br/>　　流川枫醒了。<br/>　　<br/>　　校园偶像也是会有三急的。<br/>　　<br/>　　早饭的酸牛奶就是酸了的牛奶，他没有悟出这个真相。<br/>　　<br/>　　看着无视老师的愤怒径直走出教室的流川枫，“一脸菜色，我打赌他拉肚子。”坂田帆摸着下巴如是说。<br/>　　<br/>　　「chapter 02，心意。」<br/>　　<br/>　　山口老师在黑板上抄好习题，转身：“第一题，请这位同学来完成。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“又是我？”坂田帆眼神无辜，她已经连续被点三次了，无奈地走上讲台在黑板上写下思路和答案，懒懒地坐回位置。<br/>　　<br/>　　前桌的小林猛地回头拖住她的手，视线定格在空了近半小时的流川枫的座位：“坂田，流川君为什么还没回来？不会出事吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“别把他当小孩子啊你，好歹也是高中生了。”坂田帆早就不耐烦了，“你是哦噶桑吗？就算是哦噶桑，这样溺爱小孩子也是不利于他们成长的。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“坂田你……”小林一下子结巴了，“你……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我什么我啊？”坂田帆摆摆手把转过身的小林扳回去，“上课时间禁止交头接耳。”<br/>　　<br/>　　流川枫那家伙八成是睡着了吧……诶？湘北的男厕是坐式还是蹲式？如果是蹲式的话那流川枫还真是睡功了得。<br/>　　<br/>　　“喂，坂田……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“又什么事啊？”<br/>　　<br/>　　这次叫她的是后桌的杉田，他按住坂田帆的肩往后拉到耳语的最佳距离。<br/>　　<br/>　　“没有纸了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“男厕，没有纸了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“这样啊……喂你洗手没有啊？别随便就把手往人家肩上搭啊混蛋！”<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆大幅度弹开，回头恶狠狠地瞪杉田一眼，懒得理他。<br/>　　<br/>　　两分钟后，从桌子下面递过来一卷纸和一张樋口一叶，杉田在后面坏笑着小声说：“万事屋的话，没问题吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　激将法对坂田帆来说并没多大效果，她看中的当然只有樋口一叶。<br/>　　<br/>　　把樋口一叶塞进扑满，坂田帆举手说“老师我肚子疼”得到允许后起身出教室，不忘留下一句“杉田你喜欢小林我早看出来了”。<br/>　　<br/>　　穿过走廊，她大大方方地冲男厕所里问道：“有没有人在里面？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“有没有人在里面？”再走近几步，调高音量，又问了一遍，“有没有人在里面？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“……有。”几秒过后有了回音，略显低沉的声音，帆布般柔韧的质感，但没有鼻音，所以不是流川枫。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你别怕啊，我是万事屋小帆，今天爱心大酬宾，免费给你送纸。”她走进去，弯下腰，把适量的纸从门缝里塞了进去，“我们万事屋素来都是人性化服务，所以绝不会让客户感到尴尬的，嗯，我马上走。对了，记住冲水，还有一定要洗手啊！蛋蛋菌很可怕的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆刚走出厕所，下课铃就响了，一窝蜂的人从教室里冲出来跑向这边，声势浩大。然后她看见人流的相反方向，流川枫笔直地走着。<br/>　　<br/>　　前后脚走进教室，流川枫旁若无人地继续睡觉，坂田帆同样伸了个懒腰，放下时一手一勾把前桌小林和后桌杉田拉到了一起说：“杉田你想通过制造我和流川的绯闻来让小林死心是没用的，如果你真的喜欢小林，就堂堂正正地追求她啊别耍什么手段，无论输赢成败都要问心无愧。至于小林你……看清楚自己的感情，不是任何喜欢都是恋人那种的。<br/>　　<br/>　　“当然了，无论是写情书送便当还是买电影票，只要有钱，我万事屋小帆都能帮你们搞定！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？！——”<br/>　　<br/>　　收了一张樋口一叶，还解决了一桩少年心事，坂田帆觉得今天真是好运气。<br/>　　<br/>　　愉快地吃完午饭出去散步，远远看见了樱木花道标志性的红发，她很自然地走过去，想要靠近，想要多了解他的事，想要分享他的心情，无论是青灰色还是亮粉色……<br/>　　<br/>　　“拿来拿来，只有我一个人赢了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　走近一点听见得意的说话声，然后看见矮树后的四个人，坂田帆认出他们是那天在和光中学一起躲在灌木丛中然后在樱木被拒绝后蹦出来撒花吹喇叭庆祝的四个人，据说是“樱木军团”。<br/>　　<br/>　　“嘿你们几个，”话语间不带丝毫拘泥生疏，听起来坂田帆仿佛也是樱木军团的一员，“又在开花道玩笑吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊！”黄头发的男生揣好钱，首先小声怪叫，“你是那天的……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“这头银发……”长着小胡子的看起来和男生已经关系不大的男生同时惊愕地看过来，“你是……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“万事屋小帆！”说出答案的是一个矮矮胖胖却带着会反光的眼镜的男生。<br/>　　<br/>　　“原来我这么出名啊？”坂田帆明知故问，继而把视线集中到樱木花道的方向，“花道他在干嘛？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“他在问流川是不是晴子她的男朋友，”黄头发的男生再次拾起得意，“哈哈，只有我一个人押对了，流川果然不是晴子的男朋友。”<br/>　　<br/>　　流川枫没有女朋友这件事全湘北都知道，所以你们几个的打赌一点技术含量没有啊居然还有人输这也太富娱乐精神了吧？<br/>　　<br/>　　听完他们简单叙述的坂田帆顿感吐槽无力。<br/>　　<br/>　　而不远处，被樱木花道宽厚的身体遮挡住的名叫赤木晴子的女孩正讲述着记忆中流川枫的光辉事迹，从坂田帆的角度看不清楚他们俩的表情，但一个娇羞一个怨念，这样的推断大概也差不了多少。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我……我对流川君是……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“单纯的单恋。”<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆随口接下后半句话，全中，她耸耸肩以示不出所料。<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊！我又失败了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　再次被打击的樱木花道痛苦地抱着头狂奔经过身边，坂田帆奇迹的触碰到了空气中眼泪的湿润。<br/>　　<br/>　　那个委托的完成时间看来会大大拖后吧，清楚认识到这一点的坂田帆却意外的高兴。<br/>　　<br/>　　“其实……”<br/>　　<br/>　　其实完全没有幸灾乐祸呢，有也只是如释重负的感觉，他还是单身太好了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“如果是我的话……”<br/>　　<br/>　　如果是我的话一定毫不犹豫地答应你的告白，如果你迟钝地察觉不到这份的心情的话，那么由我来告白也是没有问题的。<br/>　　<br/>　　“既然如此……”<br/>　　<br/>　　既然如此，就由我作为樱木君的另一半来结束你的单身吧！<br/>　　<br/>　　诶？这样的话……好奇怪啊……<br/>　　<br/>　　但是……<br/>　　<br/>　　哪里奇怪呢？<br/>　　<br/>　　被一个男孩子害羞的纯情模样戳中软肋奇怪吗？心疼一个男孩子受伤后的消极落寞奇怪吗？觉得一个男孩子自信满满的样子闪闪发光让自己也同时充满力量奇怪吗？<br/>　　<br/>　　……<br/>　　<br/>　　哪怕没有任何铺垫、没有任何理由，但就是喜欢了，这……<br/>　　<br/>　　——奇怪吗？<br/>　　<br/>　　15岁的女孩子喜欢一个同样15岁的男孩子……<br/>　　<br/>　　——奇怪吗？<br/>　　<br/>　　一点也不奇怪呢。<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆微笑着把喷薄而出的心情统统收拢，然后理直气壮地写进万事屋表单。<br/>　　<br/>　　【拿下樱木花道，结束我们俩的单身。——委托人，坂田帆。】<br/>　　<br/>　　==<br/>　　<br/>　　“下面给大家介绍万事屋小帆的新成员。<br/>　　<br/>　　这位是虾球大楠雄二少年，胡子野间忠一郎少年，滚滚高宫望少年，以及纸飞机水户洋平少年。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我们是万事屋临时工军团！”<br/>　　<br/>　　闲来无事的樱木军团欣然接受坂田帆的邀请，很快万事屋临时工军团就地成立。<br/>　　<br/>　　“为什么洋平的代号是纸飞机这么文艺？小帆你偏心哦！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我倒是觉得‘滚滚’才是很萌很萌的呢~”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嘿嘿，那还是因为我高宫望是很有魅力的男人啊，小帆你果然有眼光！”<br/>　　<br/>　　「chapter 03，团结。」<br/>　　<br/>　　缘分来了，挡也挡不住。<br/>　　<br/>　　流川枫被人打破了头，班里的女生暴起喧哗，按照惯例，被推上第一线的当然就是坂田帆。<br/>　　<br/>　　线索很好找，一找就找到了樱木花道。<br/>　　<br/>　　“为了心爱的姑娘而对情敌大打出手吗？”坂田帆酸不溜丢地在调查报告上把花流交战的事删去，交给委托人的只有三年级不良团体的倒霉事迹。<br/>　　<br/>　　“哈哈，他们活该，敢找流川君麻烦，难道不知道流川君是无敌的吗？”委托人的花泽毫不掩饰心花怒放，和围在一起的几个同学大赞着流川枫的英雄，也不忘诅咒下某炮灰。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你们这样花痴外露……流川那家伙不会喜欢这样的女孩子吧？”坂田帆是真心觉得对流川枫那样粗神经的人最好的开化方式就是把他揍一顿，不来点特殊刺激，他是很难注意谁的，更别说记住或者放在心上了，所以帅哥本质上都是M、抖M！你把他小心翼翼捧在手心里最后的结果99.9%是被无视。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我们喜欢流川君是我们的喜欢，流川君的话只要喜欢他所喜欢的就可以了，流川君是我们大家的，我们并没有想过要独占他啊。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“没错，只要能看到他我们就高兴了，想到我们是流川君的同班就好骄傲对不对？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“对！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶我想到了，我们来组一个流川亲卫队怎么样？可以集合更多的爱传递给流川君，想起来就好有力量啊~”<br/>　　<br/>　　“花泽这个主意太好了，那么就拜托坂田你……咦？人呢？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“没关系啦，我们也不能总是依赖坂田，这次就看我们自己的了，相信大家对流川君满满的爱一定不会让人失望的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“对对，马上就行动吧！”<br/>　　<br/>　　趁着女生们聊得热火忘我开溜的坂田帆走到7班教室门口，下意识地转头，那个座位空着，好几次经过都没有看见他呢，去哪里了？<br/>　　<br/>　　难道……振作起来啊混蛋！<br/>　　<br/>　　“一个赤木晴子追看流川枫了，还有千千万万个坂田帆蹲樱木花道的坑啊！jump的最受欢迎男主角永远是你啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哇！你在这里干嘛？！”<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆情不自禁的慷慨陈词和元气满满的胜利握拳都被这个声音拦在了半空，她在下一秒认出了这个声音。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你是那时候的纸君！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“呃……”<br/>　　<br/>　　比起对方是樱木军团举足轻重的军师级人物的水户洋平，对坂田帆来说更具辨识度的是那天阴差阳错的好人好事对象，上厕所没有纸的悲剧男，简称纸君。<br/>　　<br/>　　“喂喂喂我说洋平你……诶？这不是坂田吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　接着加入的是从4班来的樱木军团其他三人，说话的是滚滚。<br/>　　<br/>　　就算后来知道了他叫高宫望，但坂田帆就是随口“滚滚”“滚滚”这样无所顾忌的叫着，因为这两个字高度概括了一种具态的可爱，所以很自然地得到了一致通过。<br/>　　<br/>　　“哟，你们好！”坂田帆依旧很自然地和他们打招呼，“你们知不知道花道去哪儿了？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“坂田你找他有事吗？”水户洋平扫去了尴尬，换成随和的笑容，半开玩笑地说，“他啊，失恋受打击不轻呢，如果有坂田这样可爱的女孩子安慰的话，说不定会好起来的。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不瞒你说，我也是这么想的。花道那家伙追求了51个女孩子都被拒绝，根本就是他没有追求人的天赋，所以我决定让他看清楚其实自己是适合被追求的那类人！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“这是谁的委托吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“就是我，是我委托的万事屋一定要拿下樱木花道，不行吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？！——也就是说你要追花道？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“对啊，不行吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　显然他们谁都没料到坂田帆的回答会这么……勇敢？……是无知者无畏吧？<br/>　　<br/>　　而当事人的坂田帆只是耸耸肩表示没什么好大惊小怪的，高中生本来就应该谈恋爱吧。<br/>　　<br/>　　“樱木花道是个可怕的暴力分子哦！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“切，那是你们嫉妒他的高大强壮勇猛！……他打得不是架，是寂寞。花道他那么纯情，内心肯定是很温柔的，我喜欢！”<br/>　　<br/>　　事情发展的意外顺利，这看得见听得到的真心实意很容易地让坂田帆赢得了兄弟团的认可和支持。<br/>　　<br/>　　会觉得失恋50次的人纯情的人，不多。会觉得不良少年温柔的人，不多。集合了前两点还公然说喜欢和宣布追求的并且是女孩子的人，不多。<br/>　　<br/>　　综上所述，帆花有戏。<br/>　　<br/>　　“坂田，你绝对会成为湘北校史上的一朵奇葩。”樱木军团眼神交流后得出结论，“所以放心大胆地去吧，我们支持你！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那就多谢支持了！”高兴之余，坂田帆突然有了一个深思熟虑的想法，“既然我要专心追求花道了，那万事屋肯定会顾不过来，诶你们几个，愿不愿意来帮忙？”<br/>　　<br/>　　很快达成了关于樱木花道和樋口一叶的共识，坂田帆在樱木军团的协力下，踏上了拿下樱木花道的征途。<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶，坂田，那件事……谢谢你啊。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“小意思啦纸君，别放在心上。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那能不能别叫我纸君了？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“行啊纸君。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“……”<br/>　　<br/>　　在水户洋平心里关于坂田帆和樱木花道是否般配的疑问已经基本上不见了，这两个人连起外号的口味都如此一致，真是的……<br/>　　<br/>　　他们几个躲在墙后看樱木花道酸涩地换好鞋子关上柜门，浑身上下散发着与这个季节格格不入的落寞萧索，无精打采的样子实在是……让人心疼啊！<br/>　　<br/>　　“一、二、三！”五个人手心叠手背，用力按向下，“小帆！加油！”<br/>　　<br/>　　首先要让樱木花道打起精神来，坂田帆做好了起跑姿势，却被捷足先登。<br/>　　<br/>　　撞上樱木花道的不是女孩子，而是一颗橙红色的……<br/>　　<br/>　　篮球。<br/>　　<br/>　　所谓命运的邂逅，再一次拉开了帷幕。<br/>　　<br/>　　==<br/>　　<br/>　　关于樱木花道和赤木刚宪初次交战的简单采访。<br/>　　<br/>　　同学甲：篮球是不能用脚的笨蛋！<br/>　　<br/>　　同学乙：哈哈他居然扒队长的裤子太搞笑了那个红头发的我看好他！（←这货是彩子<br/>　　<br/>　　流川枫：樱木花道？谁啊？（←此地无银三千两<br/>　　<br/>　　流川命：L-O-V-E！RU-KA-WA！（←跑题了吧喂！<br/>　　<br/>　　篮球队众：如果我们能争气一点的话……55555……<br/>　　<br/>　　樱木军团：赚翻啦赚翻啦花道你要继续努力啊耍宝王！<br/>　　<br/>　　赤木刚宪：不准碰我妹妹！<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆：楼上你有什么烦恼万事屋帮你解决哦！<br/>　　<br/>　　「chapter 04，硬闯。」<br/>　　<br/>　　樱木军团带着收来的钱去柏青哥店潇洒，刚才那场比赛可让他们赚得盆满钵满。<br/>　　<br/>　　“呐呐呐，花道你刚才好拉风啊！太厉害了有没有！？我请你吃巧克力芭菲！呐呐，要不要美乃滋？来来不要客气我帮你挤！”<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆继承了祖上优秀基因的天然银色卷发正不轻不重地蹭着樱木花道的下巴，出生时自带的死鱼眼因为常常要瞪人所以后天练得又大又圆，不用美瞳也黑黑亮亮，偶尔一抬头希冀满满水汪汪地对着樱木花道眨巴，有点婴儿肥的娃娃脸加上酒窝和小虎牙，总的来说就是——<br/>　　<br/>　　一个有着洋娃娃式萝莉脸的女孩子热情地在巧克力芭菲上挤了一圈又一圈美乃滋更热情地递给了樱木花道。<br/>　　<br/>　　面对这样一张对于某一类单身或者非单身人士都很戳萌点的脸，樱木花道想的既不是“柏青哥店老板眼睛被灌水银了么这么明显的未成年人也会放进来”之类新好少年的问题，也没有“晴子小姐不讨厌我太好了现在又有这么可爱的女孩子主动献殷勤哦本天才果然魅力无边”之类看起来很有可能的樱木式得意，他的表现普通到再不能普通甚至会让人觉得“小样你活该单身一辈子撸管”……<br/>　　<br/>　　“等……等等！”他弹开了，弹开的意思在某个层面上来说就是拒绝，不仅如此，他还大惊小怪地指着那个女孩子的鼻子说：“呃……你……你是谁啊？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“喂喂花道你不是吧？不认识她？真的假的？”大楠雄二眼睛直盯着柏青哥机，耳朵被樱木花道的大嗓门一震嗡嗡的，不耐烦地说，“滚滚你解释。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不要叫我滚滚！”高宫望圆鼓鼓的肚子顶着柏青哥机挥汗大搏杀，手肘一推旁边，“胡子哥哥，你解释。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“胡子你个头啊！”手气正不顺的野间忠一郎肯定是没好气的，头一摆，“纸君你解释。”<br/>　　<br/>　　这样一轮下来樱木花道只觉得脑袋晕乎乎转不过来，这都是些什么东西啊？他砰砰砰砰就头槌扳倒了重柏青哥轻友的几个人，大义凛然地跳脚：“你们几个别只顾着推来推去说外号认认真真回答本天才的问题啊混蛋！”<br/>　　<br/>　　至今还未曾开口而无辜受累的水户洋平按着脑袋肿起的鼓包爬起来，把正在喜滋滋看热闹的坂田帆拉过来推倒樱木花道面前，说：“如果是一般的女孩子你不认识就算了，但这一个是名闻湘北高中的万事屋小帆，而且她在两个小时前成功把樱木军团改造成万事屋临时工军团……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“什么？！”听到这里樱木花道怎么可能还保持的了冷静，他上下左右全方位多角度从立体到平面各种观察这个挖了他墙脚的万事屋小帆，最后得出历史性的精辟结论，“好啊你们几个！重色轻友！居然趁我不在……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“他们才不是重色轻友呢。”坂田帆舀了一大勺美乃滋盖浇巧克力芭菲进嘴里，牙根激冷，“嘶——哎哟冻死了！”她捂着下巴，脸皱成了包子，说话有点暂时性大舌头，“明明是你先为情所困，再说了现在晴子小姐不讨厌你了你又有机会了为了把握这个机会你肯定是要进篮球队的我听说流川那家伙也会进篮球队那么你不管是为了妹子也好为了自己的骄傲自尊什么都好肯定会一门心思扑在篮球上的那你们樱木军团平时做的插科打诨K人等集体活动肯定会大幅度减少甚至消失既然这样的话我带着他们做点正经事有什么不可以的只准你一个人努力吗？……哎哟我喘一下先……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“等等，你刚才是不是说……流川？”趁着坂田帆大喘气的空挡，樱木花道赶紧插话，“你怎么知道流川要进篮球队？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“喂我说你有没有搞错？我说了这么一大堆你居然就只听到了‘流川’吗？那话怎么说来着？哦，你们两个人绝对是宿命的羁绊啊！诶你不要不相信，书里都是这么写的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆言辞灼灼，身后万事屋临时工军团频频点头，前头樱木花道脸涨得通红，他本来就不擅长和女孩子打交道，偏偏眼前这个还是大长句派的，如果不是她肺活量有限那么在她松口前是根本不会给别人插话的机会的。<br/>　　<br/>　　“呐，花道你要说什么？”坂田帆和虾球、胡子、滚滚以及纸君摆出五福临门的造型，“我们万事屋小帆全程服务，统统帮你搞定！”顺便在柏青哥店里打起了广告。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我……我……我一定会打败那个流川枫赢得晴子小姐芳心的！”樱木花道虽然还没从蒙的状态下清醒，不过目标明确向来是他的特长，流川枫这三个字他听的时间不长次数不多但是印象绝对超级深刻，打败他的心从最开始就强烈到有洪水决堤之势，可是……<br/>　　<br/>　　“本天才樱木花道绝对会凭借自己的力量打败那个流川枫！不需要你们万事屋帮忙！”<br/>　　<br/>　　就是这束光！<br/>　　<br/>　　宛如火山喷发的耀眼的光，照亮整个世界，所向披靡。<br/>　　<br/>　　不久前体育馆里，坂田帆看着樱木花道的血槽因为赤木晴子的一个音节而爆满，大力摇晃着身侧高宫望胖胖的身体，哭嚎着：“滚滚！你让我咬一口啊！啊！明明我的声音更大啊为什么他听不见啊！啊！——”<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆知道在樱木花道的生活里会有赤木晴子、流川枫、篮球组成的三角形。<br/>　　<br/>　　三角形具有稳定性。<br/>　　<br/>　　原本想着既然赤木晴子喜欢的是流川枫那自己就能顺势打破这种平衡，但偏偏樱木花道那个单纯的娃娃如此“不计前嫌”只要一点甜头立刻快乐又满足地满心扑回了晴子小姐身边……<br/>　　<br/>　　所以在水户洋平提出到柏青哥店玩的时候，她穿越了六层梦境的挣扎……<br/>　　<br/>　　“哈哈你们都看到我的英姿了吧！我果然是天才！天才樱木！”<br/>　　<br/>　　但他率性地走在最前，坂田帆就下意识地舍弃一切挣扎屁颠颠地跟在后头了。<br/>　　<br/>　　那个委托带着樱木花道其人硬闯进坂田帆的生活，然后是那束光，恋心的光，而如今闪耀着的是比恋心更明媚的冲破层层阻碍的梦想的光。<br/>　　<br/>　　确实吧，和樱木花道在一起，整个人都会明媚起来。<br/>　　<br/>　　所以欣然接受他的一切，也想，哪怕是硬闯，也要走进他的身边。<br/>　　<br/>　　樱木花道说“我会打败流川枫！”，坂田帆说“比起赤木晴子，我绝对更适合樱木花道！”<br/>　　<br/>　　战略性放弃，不存在。<br/>　　<br/>　　“叫我小帆吧。虽然你不记得了，但我们确实不是初次见面。”她率先伸手握住他的，两只小手也包裹不住他的一只大手，手心有湿热的汗，从内而外散发的热力，“不过呢，我还是想跟你说，初次见面，请多关照。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“呃……小……”樱木花道微红着脸，说不连贯。<br/>　　<br/>　　“小帆！”樱木军团大大声做示范。<br/>　　<br/>　　“小……小帆！”他终于说。<br/>　　<br/>　　落地有声。<br/>　　<br/>　　从柏青哥店出来，高矮胖瘦男女六人行，潇潇洒洒去吃拉面。<br/>　　<br/>　　不用担心，有的人天生受欢迎。<br/>　　<br/>　　==<br/>　　<br/>　　“哟！花道！咦？好多香蕉啊！拿来我也要吃！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“走开走开！这些是要送去给大猩猩让他准我加入篮球队的，滚滚你要吃的话去教室让洋平拿给你！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“凭什么全都叫回本名了只有我一个人还被叫‘滚滚’！”<br/>　　<br/>　　樱木花道带上快递员帽子，抱起准备好的“贿赂”热情洋溢地冲向三年级教室，独留高宫望在身后咆哮。<br/>　　<br/>　　「chapter 05，告白。」<br/>　　<br/>　　流川命的成立让万事屋瞬间清闲了，坂田帆一手随意地敲着桌子，一手拿笔敲着脑袋，念经似的嘀咕：“money……money……money……”<br/>　　<br/>　　这几天她的扑满滴米未进，坂田帆深刻地察觉到了万事屋的经济危机，现在可不是江户时代，房东才没有登势婆婆那么温柔，交不出房租立刻赶人没得商量。<br/>　　<br/>　　“小帆啊，你以后发达了一定要让结野主播来采访你，这样老爸收到消息立刻回家养老，总之一句话，有钱找我没钱不要找我，反正你找也找不到我！拜啦！”——你老爸<br/>　　<br/>　　三个月前的清晨，坂田帆一觉醒来，万事屋就换了老板。<br/>　　<br/>　　真是往事不堪回首，回首起来就牙疼！<br/>　　<br/>　　“坂田明你混蛋有个当爹的样子吗？！交完这期房租你女儿我就要喝西北风了喂！想办法想办法想办法……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“小帆你果然在这里…”<br/>　　<br/>　　从教室门口冲进来的声音，让纠结的坂田帆很直接地暴躁了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“谁这么大胆子打扰本姑娘畅想万事屋的美好前景啊？！”她直奔过去，急促中撞到桌角疼得龇牙咧嘴直嚷嚷，“哎哟哟！”<br/>　　<br/>　　水户洋平快两步走过去扶住，忍着笑问她：“小帆你没事吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“没……没事！”坂田帆直起腰做了个伸展运动，“洋平你找我什么事？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“花道让我们去打扫篮球队更衣室，我来问你要不要一起。”水户洋平不等回答就侧过身子让出一条道，坂田帆顺势就噔噔噔跑了出去，他悠哉地走在后面，还是忍不住笑了出来，“小帆你这样会把花道吓着的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”坂田帆急刹车转身，一拍额头，“啊！他很腼腆的，我一激动就忘了……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你要知道，花道喜欢晴子，除了因为她长得可爱之外，温柔加了很多分啊。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“所以我要温柔？我本来就很温柔啊！难道说我不温柔吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哦？——”<br/>　　<br/>　　“好吧好吧，温柔、温柔……”<br/>　　<br/>　　听了水户洋平的建议，坂田帆深呼吸，再深呼吸，默念口诀“樋口一叶福泽谕吉我爱你们！请赐予我力量吧！”咧开嘴调整到正好露出八颗牙齿，这样保持到篮球队更衣室差点没口水横流……<br/>　　<br/>　　“花……！……樱木君，我也来帮忙好吗？”她柔声说。<br/>　　<br/>　　这个声音是……？樱木花道一时没反应过来，举着拖把转头……她是坂田帆……温柔的……温柔的坂田帆？！<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊？！——啊！”他一脚踩到水连人带拖把就往前冲，直接摔在了坂田帆身上，“对……对不起！”满脸通红。<br/>　　<br/>　　“哈哈哈！”樱木军团举着香蕉大笑欢呼加起哄，“哦哦哦！花道好样的！进展神速啊！推倒小帆啦！”<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆脑内灵光一闪，顿悟了。<br/>　　<br/>　　她直接搂着樱木花道的脖子，按在地上装死。<br/>　　<br/>　　“……………”<br/>　　<br/>　　此时的樱木花道除了不知所措还是不知所措，他身体下的坂田帆小小的、软软的、暖暖的，最关键的——那是个女孩子！女孩子啊！目前为止他最美好的设想也只不过是和喜欢的人一起上下学，这么胸口贴胸口地躺倒在一起……天呐！<br/>　　<br/>　　“小……小帆……？你……你放心，我……我会对你负责任的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　他的脸红得比头发的颜色还夸张，声音有些轻颤，却是很认真的决定。<br/>　　<br/>　　安静了。<br/>　　<br/>　　和大多数俗气的片段一样，仿佛整个世界都安静了，只听得见彼此心跳的声音。<br/>　　<br/>　　“噗通。噗通。噗通。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“小帆你学心跳声学的都不像。”<br/>　　<br/>　　嬉笑着的坂田帆身手敏捷地从地上爬起来，剥开根香蕉塞满了嘴，“砰”一声把吐槽的大楠雄二打了个踉跄，双手叉腰瞪着他说：“明明很像好不好？虾球君你不懂欣赏！哼！”<br/>　　<br/>　　大家就这样再次哄笑起来，只有樱木花道还傻愣愣地坐在地上冒着问号。<br/>　　<br/>　　“好啦花道，起来吧！”坂田帆大大方方地伸出手，“呐，我们江湖儿女不拘小节，放心吧，我不会强迫你的！”转身一抬下巴，“对不对啊？万事屋的伙计们。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“喂喂，我们好不容易给你创造的机会，小帆你不要浪费啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“得了吧，强扭的瓜不甜，凭我坂田帆的魅力，一定能堂堂正正地拿下樱木花道的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你的魅力？那恐怕很困难吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“滚滚你不要跑！刚接到找猫的委托你去给我办了！混蛋你站住！”<br/>　　<br/>　　樱木花道纳闷地抓抓头发，潮湿的T恤粘在身上，心跳还没有好好平复，从额头涨到耳根的热度犹在，他看着坂田帆和高宫望在更衣室里打闹，撞击出乒乒乓乓的声音，他想着刚才她说的话……<br/>　　<br/>　　“洋平，小帆说要拿下我？什么意思？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“意思就是说她喜欢你并且打定主意要追到你。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“追……追我？！………可是我已经有晴子小姐了啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“得了吧，晴子什么时候是你的了？哪一话说过？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“呃……确实没有说过……可恶！洋平你干嘛要告诉我这些？难道你是流川那家伙派来的卧底？！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“难怪小帆说你绝对重视流川比晴子多，看来真没错……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“洋平你这家伙！”<br/>　　<br/>　　于是更衣室里打闹的人又多了两个。<br/>　　<br/>　　在一边看热闹的大楠雄二和野间忠一郎，吃着香蕉笑得肚子疼。<br/>　　<br/>　　晚上坂田帆收到消息说樱木花道一个人在打扫体育馆，很自然地溜达了过去。<br/>　　<br/>　　拉开体育馆的门，骤亮的光束让人有些眩晕，他抱着个篮球吭哧吭哧地擦着嘴里嘀咕着“毅力毅力晴子小姐晴子小姐”，听见开门的声音，抬起头，愣了一会儿才从喉咙口发出微哽的音节：“小帆？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不用每次看见我都用问号吧？”坂田帆走过去一屁股坐在樱木花道身边，从包里拿出草莓牛奶递过去，“呐，补充点营养再继续吧，熬夜很伤身的，美乃滋要不要？我也有带。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？……哦，谢谢。”他的脸还是很快红了起来，害羞地抓抓头发，笑起来憨憨的，“那个……洋平说……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我喜欢你，没错。”她顺手拿起一个篮球抱在怀里认真地擦起来，头也没抬，“确切地说我对你是一见钟情。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“别总是‘诶？’啊，我知道你要说‘我喜欢的是温柔可爱的晴子小姐，所以小帆对不起，我不能接受你的心意’，对不对？”<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆黑亮的眼睛一眨不眨地盯着樱木花道，四目相对，手里的篮球掉在地上，do，在空旷的体育馆打出清脆的回声，简明地依旧宛如心跳。<br/>　　<br/>　　草莓牛奶的香味，沐浴露的香味，混合着少年的汗味，很奇妙的无违和感。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“别‘我我我’的了，放心吧，我不会强迫你的，可别因此有道德上的压力哦～”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哦。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“对了，是我让洋平他们去做万事屋的委托所以他们才没来帮你忙，你别生气哈！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“这些都要擦干净吗？时间不多我们要抓紧啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“好！要努力啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆利索地塞一个篮球进樱木花道怀里，自己也抱起一个，心无旁骛地擦起来。<br/>　　<br/>　　“好！小帆你都这么说了，不拼不行了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　樱木花道干了草莓牛奶，也专心投入到擦球中。<br/>　　<br/>　　清晨的阳光懒懒洋洋地洒在身上，樱花被风吹落几片，坂田帆回头看着樱木花道可爱的睡颜扑哧一笑：“真是可爱啊！”起步去买早饭。<br/>　　<br/>　　有人说，喜欢一个人，会渐渐变成他喜欢的样子。<br/>　　<br/>　　但如果真的这样，那喜欢的究竟是心里那个美好的剪影还是眼前实实在在的人呢？<br/>　　<br/>　　社团活动时间，坂田帆喝着牛奶蹲看篮球队的入部式，赤木晴子在她左手边，不用猜也知道她在看流川枫，就像自己在看樱木花道一样。<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊！到时间了，我要去幼稚园接委托人的孩子，先走了！”她和樱木军团打了招呼转身启程，顺手把空牛奶盒扔进垃圾桶，“你们几个也不要忘了自己接的委托啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　明目张胆地爱着樋口一叶，喜欢看热闹多过看篮球，没有办法成为温柔可人的女孩子，这样的坂田帆对樱木花道说“我喜欢你”。<br/>　　<br/>　　不习惯刻意的改变，更不愿意刻意地改变。<br/>　　<br/>　　用本来的我喜欢本来的你，又有何不可？<br/>　　<br/>　　==<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶，万事屋小帆……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你有委托的话去7班找水户洋平登记顺便把押金交了，我会尽快帮你完成的，就这样了……诶杉田，这道题的X有没有平方啊？……我说你——你？……你！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“谢谢。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哦，哦……”<br/>　　<br/>　　「chapter 06，进步。」<br/>　　<br/>　　樱木花道第一次离队出走的时候，坂田帆正排在腊肠似的队伍中，等着RPP最新推出的游戏机发售。<br/>　　<br/>　　当她满头大汗地跑到体育馆，恰巧看见樱木花道犹豫在门口，一时玩心起，抬脚就把他踢了进去。<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊！小帆你干嘛踢我？”樱木花道揉着屁股很委屈地回头说，脸上红红的。<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆吹着口哨眼睛四处乱飘假装没听见，此时樱木花道已经被经理彩子和副队长木暮公延拉着去向队长赤木刚宪说好话了，根本没有余暇再问她。<br/>　　<br/>　　一定、一定会大放光彩的，天才樱木被大家这样期待着呀。<br/>　　<br/>　　所以就算他的目光依旧是那样情意绵绵地定格在赤木晴子身上，坂田帆还是把门拍的咣咣响，扯开嗓子：“加油啊！花道！加油！”<br/>　　<br/>　　因为她不输任何人的同样期待着，也许更多。<br/>　　<br/>　　“哟呵！传球练习！来吧！”樱木花道甩开累赘的制服，充满斗志。<br/>　　<br/>　　真是个元气的季节啊，比起这个……<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊！对了！”坂田帆一拍脑袋，退后两步，左移三步，向左转，在口袋里掏，掏，伸出手，“呐，流川，东西我已经送去你家了，钥匙还你。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哦。”随意转着球的流川枫更随意地应了一声，把钥匙拿起来又放了回去，“我有新的委托。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你知不知道今天我被挤得跟烧饼似的啊？你还来？！我要提价！提价！”坂田帆翻着白眼打算盘，“樋口一叶樋口一叶……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“给你两张，”流川枫轻飘飘地补充，“两张，福泽谕吉。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你家还真是有钱啊……”坂田帆苦哈哈地后脑滴汗，生活水平果然不是一个档次上的，难怪你白嫩白嫩我蜡黄蜡黄呢，不是没道理啊……但是坂田帆从来不仇富尤其欢迎愿意带着她共同富裕的人，更没必要跟福泽谕吉过不去，再说草莓牛奶又涨价了、美乃滋又没存货了……<br/>　　<br/>　　秉承万事屋樋口……哦不，顾客第一的服务宗旨，坂田帆弯起嘴角，笑着准备答应……<br/>　　<br/>　　“我来！”跃跃欲试的花泽却按耐不住首先冲了出来，一把推开坂田帆，抬起头眨巴着星星眼，“流川君要做什么呢？我们都能帮忙的，免费！拜托了，让我们出点力吧！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你、们、几、个！”听到这话的坂田帆青筋都要爆出来了，竟敢抢我万事屋的生意，都「哔——哔——哔——」不要命了是不是？！<br/>　　<br/>　　“坂田拜托了让我们到万事屋打工吧！”花泽、绪方、小林三个人六只手满怀热忱地握住坂田帆，“拜托了，我们不要工钱！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”坂田帆后脑接着滴汗，低头看见对面水户洋平他们蹲在小窗那儿坏笑，抬头看了两秒流川枫懒洋洋的脸，她再次开始星星眼，流川你果然是我的摇钱树！<br/>　　<br/>　　“好啊！”她像朵花儿一样灿烂地笑着。<br/>　　<br/>　　“太好了！谢谢你坂田！”而她们更是手舞足蹈起来。<br/>　　<br/>　　清亮的应声欢欢乐乐地响在湘北高中体育馆，这个世界太美好了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶，流川，押金。”但是坂田帆没有被冲昏头脑，她清楚知道自己需要什么，伸出手，“把我亲爱的福泽谕吉交出来！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不是免费吗？”流川枫的眼睛眯着，将睡未睡的模样，被她一惊好像才清醒了些。<br/>　　<br/>　　“万事屋我说了算，拿来！快！”她转着他的钥匙，很快变换姿势掏起耳朵，“赶快呀，你不练球了么？这么急着被花道打败吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“流川！你还愣在那里干嘛？！快过来练习！”赤木队长霸气的吼声简直开天辟地金刚附体，太合他的长相了，但完全没有金刚怜香惜玉，“你们几个女同学，再捣乱都给我出去啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“在我柜子里，你自己去拿吧。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“参观流川君的柜子吗？我们也要！坂田，带我们一起去吧，当做委托！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“这个不行，万事屋是要有职业道德的。这么随便的话，能从江户时代一直衰到现在都不关张吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆脚底抹油，熟门熟路地蹿进更衣室，麻利地在流川枫制服口袋里摸出两张福泽谕吉，有钱人家的小孩就是不一样，把钱这么随便放，丢了不心疼的吗？好想全都拿走啊混蛋！然后和花道他们一起去吃巧克力芭菲超爽啊！<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊！樱木花道的柜子！唔……没有上锁……”坂田帆攥着新鲜的福泽谕吉傻愣愣地站在樱木花道的柜子前做思想斗争……<br/>　　<br/>　　——开，还是不开？这不应该成为困扰坂田帆的问题。<br/>　　<br/>　　她砰合上流川枫的柜门，毫不犹豫地走出了更衣室。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我，坂田帆，要光明正大、堂堂正正地拥有樱木花道柜子的使用权！”<br/>　　<br/>　　再者说，比起柜子探秘什么的，果然还是看他本人来的有意思啊。<br/>　　<br/>　　那初学者的笨拙丝毫掩盖不住天赋异禀的才华，拥有樱木花道的湘北必将一鸣惊人，这是毫无悬念的。何况还有无敌猩猩金刚的赤木刚宪和超级有钱……哦不，有实力的新人流川枫。<br/>　　<br/>　　“那个……学姐你辛苦了，不如换我试试吧？传球我还是可以的。”坂田帆兴高采烈地走到彩子身边，笑得很甜，“万事屋献爱心，免费！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“好啊好啊，不过你要注意啊，这小子根本不懂什么叫怜香惜玉，别被打伤了。”彩子让出一步，揉着酸疼的手腕好心提醒。<br/>　　<br/>　　“他懂。”坂田帆做了个伸展运动，冲樱木花道眨眨眼，“对吧？花道。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯……我……”<br/>　　<br/>　　樱木花道看见了刚才坂田帆和流川枫的交流，虽然没听清楚，但也觉出他们关系很好，好到一旁的晴子小姐欲言又止、眼泪汪汪，为什么……为什么……为什么流川他会这么受女生欢迎？！<br/>　　<br/>　　不止晴子小姐，现在连小帆也……<br/>　　<br/>　　“你和流川那家伙……很熟？”他面带红晕，喏喏地问，果然是个腼腆的纯情高中生。<br/>　　<br/>　　“没有啊，只是一个班而已，怎么了？”她拍拍球，学着彩子的样子，“来了，花道你接好哦！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊？……哦！”他接住那个力道十足的球，条件反射地力道十足地传回去，“小帆你接住啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯！”她回答地干脆、坚定，不给他再次胡思乱想的机会。<br/>　　<br/>　　从手掌到手臂都被震得酸麻，但是痛并快乐着，见证你的每一点进步，是幸福的事情。<br/>　　<br/>　　樱木军团看到这一幕表示很欣慰，他们两个的关系真是日新月异啊。<br/>　　<br/>　　“小帆，加油啊！别忘了给我们发工钱！”<br/>　　<br/>　　==<br/>　　<br/>　　“那个大猩猩，竟然这样对本天才！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“好了花道你别乱动，扭断脖子别怪我啊。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那个混蛋流川枫，居然敢对本天才见死不救！……啊！痛痛痛！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“说过别乱动啦！我手法很好的，放心大胆地把自己交给我吧！保证你明天就能用头槌！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哦，好……啊！痛痛痛！”<br/>　　<br/>　　「chapter 07，拒绝。」<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆咬着笔杆看窗外稀里哗啦的雨，眼里密密麻麻的线条，脑袋一点一点，噗通就砸在桌子上呼呼大睡。<br/>　　<br/>　　梦见昨天樱木花道的首次非正式比赛的英勇事迹，赤木队长的头明显憋了……然后她帮他按摩颈椎，被樱木军团起哄万事屋可以开分店做推拿……他红着脸握住她的手叫她的名字……<br/>　　<br/>　　“坂田，坂田，坂田帆！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯……嗯？！”<br/>　　<br/>　　同班、同堂课、同样的睡觉，坂田帆享受了池田老师的叫醒、罚站、去办公室谈话的一条龙服务，再看看那个流川枫……这就是做人的差距！<br/>　　<br/>　　当樱木花道力抗柔道社清田龙彦软硬兼施的诱惑挖角时，坂田帆正在帮全办公室的老师整理陈年教案，灰头土脸不断打喷嚏。<br/>　　<br/>　　她皱着包子脸把一摞材料搬到教导主任的桌子上，顺便瞄到了一个人的档案，愁云顿扫，指着那张一寸照片旁边的三个字眉开眼笑：“教头，这个三井寿和那个三井财团有关系吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“没有。”教导主任打了个哈欠，拍拍她的脑袋，“我说你啊，别见钱眼开，这个人可是很危险的，千万不能招惹。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“切，你们还总说花道危险呢……”坂田帆小声嘀咕着往外走，“嫉妒就明说咯，干嘛诽谤人家……”<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆就这样被各种老师无情地剥夺了整整三天的自由，每次被放生外面都已经是黑漆漆一片。<br/>　　<br/>　　“不知道湘北有没有不思议事件呢？”坂田帆边走边翻笔记本，这几天流川命们统统去拼限量手办和卡片了，写情书送便当什么的再次循环到了万事屋，“最不思议的还是为什么大家都喜欢那个冰山流川吧……不对不对，最最不思议的应该是为什么大家不喜欢花道吧，明明那么可爱的人……”<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆打开流川枫的鞋柜，从包里掏出一打粉红塞进去。<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”她听见别处开柜子的声音，窸窸窣窣，荧光微微，不思议事件之柜子大盗？好奇心不满但还是猫着腰滑了过去，悄悄探出头，瞬间惊呼，“花道！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“小帆？”樱木花道猛地合上柜子跳转过身，看起来还真像做贼心虚，“这么晚……你还没回家啊？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“还不是教头他拖拖拉拉的不放人……”她苦着脸，眼睛瞟向男孩儿身后的柜子，“花道你藏什么呢？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“没……没有啊！”他绷直了身子神情紧张，脸上飘起一阵绯红，“是……真的没有什么！”<br/>　　<br/>　　半夜三更，孤女寡男，星光点点，眉目传情？<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆噗嗤一笑，从包里掏出根棒棒糖剥开包装纸，踮起脚塞进了樱木花道嘴里，用袖子擦干他额头的汗：“真努力呢，花道。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”身体怎么好像不能动了，心跳得好快，这种感觉，做梦吗？小帆的脸会不会也变成猩猩？不要啊！<br/>　　<br/>　　“听说你今天早上和晴子小姐单独训练了？”说话的时候她心里面酸酸的，但看到他容光焕发的样子，害羞腼腆的样子，却又暖暖的，好像吃了薄荷糖，神清气爽。<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊……啊！小人物上篮对本天才来说根本就是小菜一碟！再加上晴子小姐爱的鼓励……哈哈哈！”他很轻易地被带入了话题，抓抓头发说，“小帆你没有变猩猩脸太好了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“猩猩脸？什么啊？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“就是我早上做的梦啊，和晴子小姐甜蜜的练习，结果球变成长得像流川的黑猫，更可怕的是晴子小姐的脸变成了大猩猩……吓我一身冷汗！大噩梦啊！不过今天看到晴子小姐还是那么可爱……果然晴子小姐才不会变成猩猩脸！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“原来如此，花道你真有创意！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“这是创意吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“当然啦，我就没做过这么惊悚的梦，但是我有梦见过进入美乃滋王国哦，可美了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哈哈，我也有做过拉面店免费吃的梦！还有柏青哥大杀四方的梦！还有还有……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“有没有梦到过我？变猩猩脸也……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我……梦到小帆和流川那家伙在一起了……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“这也太扯了吧？和流川一起会被闷死的好不好？我才没那么无聊……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“如果晴子小姐和小帆一样就好了……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“呵呵，是吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那就直接喜欢我好了，正好我也喜欢你。”坂田帆平静的语气，却是投入湖面的石子，漾出层层涟漪。<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”樱木花道张大嘴巴，棒棒糖一不留神掉到地上，在空寂的房间里清脆的一声“啪”，“不……不可以！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“为什么？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“小帆是哥们儿啊！哪有人喜欢自己哥们儿的？！”他激动地大声说，尾音撞出刺耳的回声。<br/>　　<br/>　　“呃……”她脑门上挂起道道黑线，更激动地揪住他的领子大吼，“哥们儿？！那你跟我说话的时候羞涩个毛线啊？！做哥们儿也不专心一点！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“小帆……我……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你看，又脸红，你跟哪个哥们儿一起的时候会脸红啊？你你你……拒绝我找个好点的理由行不行？！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那我应该怎么说啊？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“比如‘你是个好人，是我配不上你，相信你一定会找到更适合你的人’之类的……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“……这样吗？……你是个好人……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那肯定的，我绝对是个好人。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我配不上你……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“……”<br/>　　<br/>　　突然陷入的沉默，两个人心里面都哽住了，她默默捡起地上的棒棒糖走过去扔进垃圾桶，抓抓头发，月光洒进来，尴尬的清冷。<br/>　　<br/>　　这是怎么了？抄了那么多情书，浪漫的告白一句没用上现在竟然还教喜欢的人怎么名正言顺地拒绝自己？坂田帆你被定春咬了脑袋吗？！<br/>　　<br/>　　“花道你别乱想啊，我没有这个意思！配得上的配得上的！啊——！我在说什么呀……”<br/>　　<br/>　　”小帆……？“<br/>　　<br/>　　“总之就是我每次看到花道你元气满满的样子就好像拿到了一年份……哦不，是一百年份的免费美乃滋券一样高兴！我比喜欢福泽谕吉还要多的喜欢你！所以就算你拒绝我我也不会气馁的！你可以被不同女孩子拒绝50次还坚持不懈地喜欢女孩子，我也可以被同一个你拒绝50次还喜欢你！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我……还是……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“还是觉得我像哥们儿对不对？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“对不起……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你没有必要因为不喜欢而说对不起，真的。不喜欢谁没有错啊，我说过你不用有压力的，其实做哥们儿我也不介意啦……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“其实小帆你是很可爱的女孩子……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“大家都这么说啦！萌系燃系治愈系我都行哦！万事屋小帆无所不能！对吧？天才樱木。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯！”<br/>　　<br/>　　==<br/>　　<br/>　　“哈哈哈！控制篮板就等于控制了比赛！看我天才樱木花道大显神威！”樱木花道从更衣室出来，穿着10号球衣，比流川枫还前一位，异常亢奋地对着观众席嚷嚷，突然顿了顿，左右环视一圈，“洋平，小帆的感冒还没有好吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“糟了！小帆感冒这几天没来学校，你们有人通知她今天湘北有练习赛吗？！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“这么重要的事情你们……居然没人通知她？！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我马上去打电话！”<br/>　　<br/>　　「chapter 08，迟到。」<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆赶到陵南的时候，比赛已经结束了。<br/>　　<br/>　　体育馆里空荡荡的，记分板上湘北86，陵南87。<br/>　　<br/>　　她走过去把滚落在地的篮球捡起来，球面粗糙的质感似乎还带着温度，站在球场中央，仿佛还听得见那些激昂的欢呼呐喊。<br/>　　<br/>　　“小帆！”<br/>　　<br/>　　看见高大的他跑过来，周身笼罩着浅浅的光晕，越来越清晰，红色的头发，硬朗的眉目，腥咸的汗味，略微沙哑的声音。<br/>　　<br/>　　“小帆！”<br/>　　<br/>　　不是错觉。<br/>　　<br/>　　即使病得头晕脑胀，她也知道自己是清醒的。<br/>　　<br/>　　“花道你特地回来找我的吗？”坂田帆用力地笑着，努力让自己站得笔直。<br/>　　<br/>　　“比赛的时候没有看到你，但是……我知道小帆你一定会来的……我……”樱木花道定了定神，认真地看着比她矮了一截的女孩子泛起红晕的脸，大声说，“我不能放着小帆你一个人在这里！”<br/>　　<br/>　　眼前是大片向阳花，温暖的，充满了希望的力量。<br/>　　<br/>　　“真好……花道你真好！”坂田帆转身拿起一个篮球郑重地递过去，几乎哽咽，“打球给我看好不好？好想看花道打球啊……又有很厉害的进步了对不对？和县内四强的球队比赛只输了1分，花道是秘密武器吧？一定是！啊……没看到花道大显身手真的好遗憾……虽然县大赛的花道肯定会更厉害，但还是……”<br/>　　<br/>　　樱木花道接过球，沉默，他的大手缓缓抬起，在碰到她的前一秒改变角度，抓抓自己的头发，脸上飘过两点红晕，夸张地笑起来：“哈哈！好！我就让小帆看看我反败为胜的那一记小人物上篮！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯！”<br/>　　<br/>　　她盘腿坐在地上，不断地鼓掌，好像要把错过的加油都补回来。<br/>　　<br/>　　最后他的灌篮异常强力，就像要把篮球架震散似的。<br/>　　<br/>　　夕阳的余晖洒在身上，潮湿的海风吹起额前的发，痒痒的就像欲言又止的心情。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我刚刚在想，如果我早点来给你加油，比赛会不会赢……呵，我是不是太自以为是了？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“算了算了不说了，我们应该向前看！花道要打起精神来哦，我感觉得到，你已经成为湘北不可或缺的力量了，嗯，下次一定会赢的！会一直赢下去的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我天才樱木花道一定会带领湘北称霸全国的！小帆你看着吧！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯！花道加油！走，我请你吃新出的抹茶蛋糕去！”<br/>　　<br/>　　他像海绵吸水一样拼命成长着啊，所以，相信他，就是最好的支持了吧？<br/>　　<br/>　　回到家，坂田帆直挺挺地倒在玄关睡了一夜。第二天醒来，连续几天的高烧退得不留痕迹。<br/>　　<br/>　　“这就是爱的力量啊！”当然坂田帆是不会这么想的，顶多就是“一定是福泽谕吉在召唤我啊！”这样，但实际上她什么都没想，刷牙洗脸吃早饭背上书包去学校一气呵成。<br/>　　<br/>　　今天的湘北仍旧笼罩在一片祥和之中，除了坂田帆被拎去办公室补作业……<br/>　　<br/>　　“我是病假！病假啊！教头你太残忍了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哈啊——我听说最近万事屋小帆很红火啊……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“教头你‘哔——哔——哔——’不准再用万事屋威胁我！我忍你很久了混蛋！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“等等！小帆你误会了！我是有委托！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哈？”<br/>　　<br/>　　补完作业还领了委托的坂田帆去自动售货机买了罐咖啡，在走廊上碰见樱木花道他们，还有……赤木晴子她们。<br/>　　<br/>　　“那这样我果然是很强的！晴子小姐也这样认为哈哈那肯定是没错的了！我果然是天才樱木花道！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯！樱木君很强，大家都期待着你会有怎样的成长呢！”<br/>　　<br/>　　要习惯这种事情需要的绝对不止是时间吧。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我才不要习惯这种事情呢！”坂田帆挤爆了咖啡罐，咖啡溅了满脸。<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊？！小帆！”樱木花道大步走过来，看到她狼狈的样子哈哈大笑起来，“对不起我不是故意的，但是……哈哈！小帆你这样子真的好……好……好可爱啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯，坂田同学好可爱呢。”赤木晴子也那样甜甜地笑着说，那种感觉，像她的名字一样，晴。<br/>　　<br/>　　“嘛，我本来就是很可爱的啦！”坂田帆一时不知道说什么好，突然觉得樱木花道会喜欢赤木晴子不是没有道理的，为了缓解尴尬傻傻地笑起来，“晴子也是啦，很可爱，嘿嘿。”<br/>　　<br/>　　有的人无论如何也讨厌不起来。<br/>　　<br/>　　有的人无论如何也喜欢不起来。<br/>　　<br/>　　对于坂田帆来说，赤木晴子就是那种既讨厌不起来又喜欢不起来的人。<br/>　　<br/>　　被自己喜欢的人所喜欢的人，光是身份定位就这么拗口，偏偏对方又是单纯无害的温暖流，怎么看都坐稳女一号的位置，而且是能上排行榜的那种女一号！<br/>　　<br/>　　但是绝对不能长他人志气灭自己威风！看我把戏抢过来！<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆大力拍上樱木花道的后背，昂起头，爽朗地笑：“不过最可爱还是花道！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哈哈！小帆你总是这么直接！”樱木花道红着脸，条件反射地抓抓头发，突然恍然大悟似的着急翻口袋，很快找出一根棒棒糖，“呐，小帆。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”<br/>　　<br/>　　受宠若惊，开心到不知所措，难道说他……<br/>　　<br/>　　顿悟了？！<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯……谢谢你昨天请我吃的蛋糕，很好吃！我第一次吃到这么好吃的蛋糕！”<br/>　　<br/>　　比失望更复杂的情绪……<br/>　　<br/>　　她看着他认真的样子，没办法生气……<br/>　　<br/>　　毕竟喜欢的就是这样的他啊。<br/>　　<br/>　　“就只是这样吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不然呢？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你好歹说点‘好想下次再和你一起去吃更好吃的蛋糕’啊什么的嘛！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“可是蛋糕很贵啊……我没有钱……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我可以请你嘛！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不行！怎么能总是让小帆请呢？而且小帆的钱还要拿来交房租……”<br/>　　<br/>　　果然喜欢这样的人是件骄傲的事情，他是那么温柔地关心着身边的人啊。<br/>　　<br/>　　单纯明净，有最简单的快乐。<br/>　　<br/>　　偏偏这时候上课铃响了。<br/>　　<br/>　　好不容易进入传说中“世事纷扰，眼中只有彼此”的状态！<br/>　　<br/>　　“切！”坂田帆撇撇嘴，咧起标志性的笑，“花道要好好学习哦！补课的话来找万事屋也OK的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　==<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯……啊！找到了！喂！那个中分戴口罩的！万事屋小帆来接你回家了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　「chapter 09，监护。」<br/>　　<br/>　　三井寿黑着张脸，双手插袋郁闷地走在路上。身后的银色卷发嘴里含着棒棒糖，腰里别着刻有“洞爷湖”的木刀，懒懒散撒地跟着。<br/>　　<br/>　　尽管他故意选偏僻的路，时不时加快步速，不断在十字路口突然拐弯，闪身靠墙隐蔽，试图甩掉她，而她只是悠哉地不紧不慢着，偶尔逗逗路过的小朋友骗两颗糖吃，对着玻璃窗里新出的甜品流会儿口水，但无论被落下多远，总能跟上。<br/>　　<br/>　　在三井寿很多次以为甩掉她的舒气被她的突然出现堵住之后，终于崩溃了……<br/>　　<br/>　　“喂，我认识回家的路，不用你送……”他抽了抽嘴角，努力忍住打人的冲动，“拜托你回去吧。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不行啊，收了教头钱的，必须把你带回去，反抗的话就打晕带回去。”她懒懒地说，却猛地眼冒红心，“哇！今天全场打折！”<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆不由分说拉起三井寿就冲进冰室，摆了满桌的冰激凌。<br/>　　<br/>　　她深深地咽了口口水，举起勺子，不顾一切地埋头使劲吃起来，吃到第三份的时候，终于抬起头看向三井寿，嘴边沾满了奶油，伸出舌头不浪费地舔了一圈，很纳闷地看向他：“呐，你不喜欢吃冰激凌吗？……确实没有美乃滋是差了点味道啊……但你再不吃化了很浪费的呀！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“……”三井寿狂挂黑线，把身前的草莓圣代推过去，“你吃，我……牙疼。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“牙疼真可怜啊……”坂田帆歪着脑袋看着三井寿，伸出手，一把摘下了他的口罩，看见他嘴里黑洞洞的空位，然后她咧开嘴，指着自己的大门牙，“你看……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“有什么好看的！”三井寿很反感地皱起了眉头，嗓门也大了起来，“你……不要以为是女人我就会放过你！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你看我的这颗牙齿……”她的眉眼弯起好看的弧度，声音带着明显的笑意，“是假的，看不出来吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你请客的话，我可以把那个牙医介绍给你。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哈啊？——！”<br/>　　<br/>　　半个小时后，三井寿看着自己空空的钱包，无奈望天，不断诅咒着坂田帆拉肚子、坏牙齿……<br/>　　<br/>　　被“护送”回家的三井寿很郁闷地前脚进门后脚就被锁在了自己的房间。<br/>　　<br/>　　而坂田帆正数着委托人——教导主任——也是三井寿的父亲——给的劳务费，美滋滋地说：“很简单的事啊，教头你太夸张了，还说‘一定要带上你家的洞爷湖哦’什么的，完全没用武之地啊，对了，我一路被人指指点点心灵受创了，要补偿金的哦！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我免你三个月作业。”教导主任大手一挥，“但是还有委托要交给你。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“没钱不干。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“期末考试4科不及格的人是不能参加全国大赛的，嘛，篮球队那些人也未必打得进全国啦……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“教头！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“要我手下留情也可以，你帮我看着楼上那小子。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“三井学长吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不能再这样继续放任他下去了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“青春期真是头疼啊……做家长真不容易。那好，三井氏，就让我万事屋小帆带给你儿子一个难忘的17岁夏天吧！”<br/>　　<br/>　　就在这时候，那个被关在房间的儿子三井寿成功撬开窗户，身手敏捷地顺着排水管爬了出去，但不幸的是又正巧碰上了启程回家的坂田帆……<br/>　　<br/>　　“三井学长你当心这里有水塘啊！”她仰起头做了个鬼脸，“要不要我扶你？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊？”他一惊，脚下打滑，摔了个四脚朝天，“哎哟我的屁股！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“噗哈哈！”<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆捂着肚子大笑着蹲在三井寿身边，俯视他拧起来的脸，很帅嘛，她想。<br/>　　<br/>　　“喂你挡着我了！”他一把推开她爬起来，裤子湿了大片，啐了一口恶狠狠地说，“真他妈的倒霉！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“果然一点都比不上花道可爱，但是没办法啊……”她摇头叹气，拔出腰间的洞爷湖在三井寿脑袋上轻轻敲了一下，“从现在起，我就是你的监护人了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊？！”三井寿张大了嘴巴，阵阵恶寒，一把揪住她的领子，“你说什么？！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“教头刚把你交给我看管了。”她打了个哈欠，懒洋洋地说，“嘛，其实我也不是很愿意啦，万一花道误会就不好了，但是为了篮球队……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“篮球？！”他一下子拔高了音调，咬住牙，“你……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不管你有什么麻烦，只要有钱，万事屋小帆都能为你解决哦！”她淡淡地说，抬手轻轻推开他，再把洞爷湖别进腰里，踮起脚拍拍他的脑袋，“呐，定春，跟我回家吧。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”三井寿愣了会儿，“定春是什么？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“万事屋吉祥物！”<br/>　　<br/>　　黄昏的余晖中，坂田帆回眸咧嘴笑着，招招手，不是“再见”，而是“你好”。<br/>　　<br/>　　“喂，你叫什么名字？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我是万事屋小帆！坂田帆！叫我小帆吧！”<br/>　　<br/>　　有的人哪怕只是初谋面仍会让人觉得很可靠，可靠到能在最无助的时候作为稻草来抓住。<br/>　　<br/>　　无关男女，无关年龄，无关身份。<br/>　　<br/>　　无关任何。<br/>　　<br/>　　相关的只是一份要用自己的力量守护最重要的东西的心情。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我希望能成为这样的可以让人依靠的人，就像初代坂田氏一样。”坂田帆这样说。<br/>　　<br/>　　而三井寿想起的却是那久远而飘渺的光晕中祥和的老人，和他说的那句话……<br/>　　<br/>　　那句话……原来还没有忘记吗……<br/>　　<br/>　　沉默却不到三秒钟。<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊！花道！”坂田帆像看见了冰激凌工厂一样兴奋起来，随手把三井寿推开，“三井学长你自己回家换裤子吧，我有要紧事！明天再见！”<br/>　　<br/>　　放下凌乱的三井寿，坂田帆脚下生风奔向了哼着天才之歌的樱木花道。<br/>　　<br/>　　“小帆！你怎么在这里？”樱木花道是惊喜的，笑得更开，“好巧啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我到这边来做委托。”她轻巧地说着，“是很有趣的委托哦～”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我今天也很开心！”他晃晃了手里的新球鞋，“小帆你看！这是晴子小姐和我一起去买的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　说的那样幸福。<br/>　　<br/>　　幸福到让人无法嫉妒。<br/>　　<br/>　　“花道穿上新球鞋一定会更强的！会跳得更高，跑得更快，会……会让人吓一跳哦！你的进步。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哈哈哈！小帆你总是喜欢说实话！”<br/>　　<br/>　　不成调的天才之歌，她在那一路给他和声。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我是天才！大天才樱木花道！”<br/>　　<br/>　　==<br/>　　<br/>　　“小帆啊，除了找猫能不能让我干点别的啊？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“滚滚你要看清楚自己的优势啊，猫猫看到你就会很有亲切感，不用逮就自己蹦出来，既省时又省力！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那干嘛每次都让洋平去送还委托人？！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“因为对人类来说……他比较亲切。”<br/>　　<br/>　　「chapter 10，笑容。」<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆去三年3组没找到三井寿，直觉要出事。<br/>　　<br/>　　“教头的委托真麻烦……不过话说回来，这个三井学长还真是跟‘三’有缘啊，不知道会不会投三分球呢？”<br/>　　<br/>　　把万事屋临时工军团都叫出来找人。<br/>　　<br/>　　结果当然是找到了。<br/>　　<br/>　　湘北又不是那种从前门到后门开车几个小时的贵族学校，5个找1个还是很快的虽然最后找到的不止1个。<br/>　　<br/>　　“那个篮球队的混蛋！我绝饶不了他们！”三井寿坐在车棚边的空地上恶狠狠地说。他的周围好像是上次流川枫天台“爆头”事件的那几个人。<br/>　　<br/>　　“噗！怎么又少了一颗牙？不过居然说话不漏风，恭喜你啊！”坂田帆走过去揉揉三井寿的头发说。<br/>　　<br/>　　满腔怒火的三井寿碰上了嬉皮笑脸的坂田帆，这个时候，如果不知道该用什么表情面对，那么……<br/>　　<br/>　　只要爆发就可以了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“坂田帆！我宰了你！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“救命啊！三井学长‘哔——’骚扰纯真小学妹啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　善解人意的坂田帆就这样不费吹灰之力地成功把三井寿“送”回了家。<br/>　　<br/>　　想着好几天没看花道练习了的坂田帆特意去超市买了十袋醋昆布再折回湘北，看见的却是樱木花道和一个留着花菜头的人在互相捏脸，弹性真好啊，我也想捏，她想。<br/>　　<br/>　　“花道！头槌啊！头槌！”坂田帆叼着醋昆布口齿不清地起哄，被彩子瞪了眼立刻乖乖收声。<br/>　　<br/>　　彩子的纸扇敲上花菜头的瞬间，流川枫从鼻子里发出了轻笑，坂田帆听见立刻阴阳怪气地凑过去……<br/>　　<br/>　　“干嘛？”他问。<br/>　　<br/>　　“原来你会笑。”她说。<br/>　　<br/>　　关于笑的内容写进情书里翻来覆去可以糊弄出很多篇啊，不过我辛辛苦苦大大小小写了几百封情书给他，这家伙到底怎么处理的？不会随便扔了吧？那是我饱含着对花道的爱（抄）写出来的！<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆真的很想把那些情书要回来改个收件人统统送给樱木花道！给流川枫绝对是浪费浪费浪费！他明显只对篮球睡觉游戏感兴趣啊！哦还有樱木花道，他也很感兴趣。诶他对甜品感不感兴趣啊？可以散播一下，那不就能有免费的甜品可以吃了？<br/>　　<br/>　　在流川枫眼里看坂田帆的表情之丰富活脱脱白痴第二，不过她抢限量版的本事确实没的说，嗯，XX又要出N周年纪念版了……<br/>　　<br/>　　“喂喂喂！流川你不怀好意地看着我是想干嘛？”坂田帆感受到了四面八方灼灼的热力，条件反射地抬头看流川枫，果然是这小子引发的连环效应，“还好我是绯闻绝缘体……”但是被人这样盯着也难受啊混蛋！<br/>　　<br/>　　“不准找人代，必须你去。”流川枫转着球淡淡地说。<br/>　　<br/>　　“为什么啊？！”首先发声的果然是流川命，异口同声，“难道我们做的不好吗？流川君！”伤心欲绝。<br/>　　<br/>　　“总之必须你去。”说完他就去练球了，装模作样的看着还挺帅。<br/>　　<br/>　　被怨念的眼神包围的坂田帆无奈叹了口气：“还真是谢谢你光顾万事屋啊……滚滚你快来让我咬一口！”然后露出尖尖的虎牙，追着高宫望满体育馆乱跑。<br/>　　<br/>　　最后她被樱木军团拉着打了两个小时柏青哥，所谓「哔——」场失意「哔——」场得意，坂田帆总算心情好了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“哒！哒哒！哒哒哒哒！他是天才！他是大天才樱木花道！”坂田帆举着雪糕，哼着走调的天才之歌，“我喜欢的人是大天才樱木花道！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“小帆你就算喜欢花道也不用学他唱歌吧？”大楠雄二掏掏耳朵，“扰民啊……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我们同意！”其他人附和。<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊！那是花道和花菜头少年！”坂田帆完全没听见的样子，发现新大陆似的惊呼一声，扒着公园的铁丝网把脸贴了上去。<br/>　　<br/>　　“看起来感情不错的样子嘛～”水户洋平观察了一会儿，欣慰地说，家长语气，“白天还闹成那样。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“这是男子汉的友谊啊……”坂田帆大咧咧地搭上他们的肩背，“我们也有！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“拜托你别把自己混进男子汉的行列啊喂！”他们集体黑线抗议。<br/>　　<br/>　　那边樱木花道和宫城良田泪眼朦胧地理解了彼此，但感人的情节却被追打起来的万事屋军团砸出了画面，换来的继续是黑线……<br/>　　<br/>　　“那是花道你的朋友啊？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“……你们几个！不要扯本天才后腿啊混蛋！宰了你们啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　黑线……无限循环……<br/>　　<br/>　　结果当然是樱木军团极富技巧性地架着宫城良田跑了，顺理成章让坂田帆和樱木花道一起走回家。<br/>　　<br/>　　“花道要不要吃醋昆布？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“要要！小帆很多好吃的啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“巧克力芭菲美乃滋醋昆布都是包罗万象的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我知道！就像称霸篮板下就是称霸整个比赛！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“说的没错！花道你真是天才！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嘿嘿～我本来就是天才嘛！”<br/>　　<br/>　　友达以上，恋人未满。<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆突然觉得她和樱木花道之间似乎走进了第四类情感。<br/>　　<br/>　　诶？很像祖上的坂田氏和土方氏啊……不过坂田氏和土方氏怎么好像微妙地更像樱木花道和流川枫？赶快打消这个比方的念头，花道还是坚定地喜欢女孩子的！<br/>　　<br/>　　还是别破坏氛围地胡思乱想了，继续聊天吧。<br/>　　<br/>　　“呐，还有最后一袋醋昆布我们一起吃掉吧！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“过几天湘北赢了比赛，我请小帆吃巧克力芭菲吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“真的吗？哇！好高兴啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“因为小帆一直都在给我打气啊！而且……流川那家伙好像有很多事情要拜托小帆，那家伙很讨厌！小帆辛苦了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　樱木花道又想起了今天流川枫和坂田帆在一起的场景，他们两个人之间似乎有种微妙的气场，嗯……就像她说的祖上的坂田氏和假发氏……他们果然是战友！<br/>　　<br/>　　突然心定了一下。<br/>　　<br/>　　那就开心地继续刚才的话题吧！<br/>　　<br/>　　“噗！那倒是真的很辛苦，那家伙要的全是限量的……不过想起能和花道一起吃巧克力芭菲，就斗志满满的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“就是！那只臭狐狸就会找麻烦！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“其实他也没那么糟啦……诶，花道你没看见，他今天还笑了呢！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“笑？哈哈！那只狐狸会笑？？？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“对啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“小帆你为什么不叫我看？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“因为我觉得花道笑起来最可爱了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嘿嘿，是这样吗？其实小帆也是啦，笑起来很可爱！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯！每天都要笑容不断！”<br/>　　<br/>　　这是第一次，他从始至终没有提及“晴子小姐”。<br/>　　<br/>　　真是好日子啊，必须要回家吃特级美乃滋盖浇饭庆祝！<br/>　　<br/>　　==<br/>　　<br/>　　“牙医先生，接下来就拜托了！……对了，我在吉野町开了家万事屋，牙医先生有需要的话可以随时来找我哦～”<br/>　　<br/>　　“呵呵，好的好的～”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那我就先去做委托了，很快回来，三井学长你别乱跑，再让我到处找你的话可是要再加钱的哦～byebye！”<br/>　　<br/>　　「chapter 11，事件。」<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆不出意外地被挤成了包子，但总算还是抢到了流川枫指定的东西，刚刚回到湘北抄小路去体育馆，看到了受伤倒地的野间忠一郎。<br/>　　<br/>　　“喂！胡子哥哥你没事吧？”她跑过去扶起他，“还好没伤到要害……报警吧我们？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我没事……他们……是要找篮球队的麻烦……”踉跄地站起来，“小帆，靠你了，赶快去阻止……洋平在那里，我马上去找高宫和大楠一起去……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那你自己小心啊，实在不行记得找时光机！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯，去吧！”<br/>　　<br/>　　快点再快点再再快点！坂田帆埋头狂奔总算在体育馆关上门之前窜了进去！<br/>　　<br/>　　“呼呼呼……还好……”她放下背包大喘气，扫视一周，“啊！”花道呢花道在哪里？“还好没事……啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　那个中分的……怎么可以打花道！<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆刚确认樱木花道平安而放下的心，数秒后就被气炸了，他流血了他流血了他流血了！<br/>　　<br/>　　“我的洞爷湖呢？！你这个中分的！……诶？中分？”她觉得那个人很眼熟，“彩姐，那个中分的是不是叫三井寿啊？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？小帆？你什么时候……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“刚到。……啊！我看清楚了！果然是他！竟然骗我说去看牙医结果跑来这边打花道！太过分了！”坂田帆咬牙握紧拳头，眼睛瞪得老大，但突然灵光一闪，“诶？难道是牙医说不能单独换几颗牙齿所以他过来让人打落满嘴牙好换成套？早说让我来啊！”说着卷卷袖子就要往前冲。<br/>　　<br/>　　“小帆你别过去啊！”彩子急忙拉住坂田帆，但旁边又有了分散注意力的事，“啊！流川！你别乱动！给我乖乖歇着！”<br/>　　<br/>　　但是坂田帆忍不住了，那个卷毛的竟然扯着花道的头发撞门！嫉妒他聪明也不是这么个做法啊混蛋！没带洞爷湖来战斗力不足啊……没关系，只要是棍状物都能当武器……啊！看到了，拖把！花道我来给你报仇！<br/>　　<br/>　　“不行啊小帆，很危险的！”这次拉住她的却是赤木晴子，“不行，别过去。”<br/>　　<br/>　　就在这个时候樱木花道被围住了。<br/>　　<br/>　　然后滚滚着陆……分毫不差地坐在了樱木花道身上。<br/>　　<br/>　　“正义的万事屋樱木小帆军团出场啦！”随着水户洋平的开场白，其他人也登场了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“哇～～～樱木小帆～～～多么感人的称呼啊～～～”坂田帆情不自禁地握住赤木晴子，“是不是很感人？是不是？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“是是是……”赤木晴子的手被抓疼了，轻轻皱起了眉头，“痛！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊对不起！”坂田帆立刻放开，从背包里拿出今天的战利品，“呐，这个汽车人你拿去给流川吧，他肯定高兴，没准会对你笑呢！就当我道歉好不好？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”赤木晴子有些不知所措地拿着模型，“我……”<br/>　　<br/>　　当赤木晴子还在“我我你你”的时候，三井寿被水户洋平打飞了……<br/>　　<br/>　　“不能打他啊！洋平！快住手！”坂田帆着急忙慌地喊出了声，立刻跑过去阻止，打坏了他教头不会放过我的，为了万事屋的前途必须要护住三井学长！<br/>　　<br/>　　身负艰巨任务的坂田帆却不小心踩到地上的拖把柄，直接飞了出去结结实实地把好不容易爬起来的三井寿又压回了地上……<br/>　　<br/>　　“混……蛋！你快给我起来！”三井寿气得耳朵都能冒火，因为他好像又有一颗牙松了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊痛痛！”坂田帆揉着额头爬起来，继续保持一个坐在三井寿身上的姿势，转头跟水户洋平说教，“我们啊要学会用最少的资源完成委托，比如现在吧，这样他就不能动了，何苦再打呢？打坏了还要找时光机……这个世界需要和平，需要爱……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“说够了没有！你快从我身上离开！”三井寿拼命扭动身体手脚乱踢，可惜无济于事，因为水户洋平加力固定住了他。<br/>　　<br/>　　“小帆你说得有道理。”水户洋平体贴地笑了下，“呐，主犯，只要你答应再也不来篮球队，我们就放了你怎么样。”不过他没加问号，所以不是商讨。<br/>　　<br/>　　“别做梦了你们！”三井寿毫不犹豫地拒绝，“我……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哇！！花道好帅好帅！不愧是我看上的男人啊！”打断三井寿的自然是坂田帆，她坐在他身上手舞足蹈地给樱木花道做后援，“踢下面啊！碎蛋腿！”<br/>　　<br/>　　不出所料，铁男被打倒了，三井被压了。是的，正义的万事屋樱木小帆军团太强了！<br/>　　<br/>　　其他小喽啰吓得撤退却开门把大猩猩放了进来……<br/>　　<br/>　　“脱鞋。”大猩猩赤木刚宪霸气的开场白。<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊！”收到消息的其他人立刻乖乖脱了鞋。<br/>　　<br/>　　包括坂田帆也蹦起来脱鞋，这一来，三井寿总算是解放了。<br/>　　<br/>　　悲剧的是他刚站起来就被赤木刚宪赏了两个巴掌眼看又是摇摇欲坠……<br/>　　<br/>　　“赤木队长你别打他啊！”坂田帆拎着鞋子就冲过去挡在了三井寿身前，“我是他监护人，这件事的责任我来负！”瞬间被自己的伟大感动了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“不用你管！”三井寿当然不会领情，用力推开了坂田帆。<br/>　　<br/>　　路线是绕过挡路的木暮公延直抵樱木花道那宽广坚实的怀抱。<br/>　　<br/>　　“不男不女的你竟然这样对小帆！我杀了你！”樱木花道立刻二度爆炸挥着拳头就要打上去。<br/>　　<br/>　　“等等！”其实三井学长你是故意的吧，这是你的报恩吗？太感人了！今天怎么可以这么感人呢？眼泪汪汪的坂田帆牢牢地箍住樱木花道的胳膊，“花道，让学长他们处理吧。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“可……好吧。”犹豫了会儿，樱木花道终于放下了拳头，上下看了一遭坂田帆，“你没事吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那是再好不过了！”她转了个圈，喜上眉梢，“花道你的关心就是强心剂啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　樱木花道的脸才红到一半，就被更重要的事打断了。<br/>　　<br/>　　不夸张的说，那是一件关系着湘北高中篮球队命运前途的事。<br/>　　<br/>　　“三井他……原来是篮球队的人。”副队长木暮公延推推眼镜说。<br/>　　<br/>　　“什么？！”众人惊呼。<br/>　　<br/>　　事情追溯到两年前……<br/>　　<br/>　　==<br/>　　<br/>　　“教练……我想……打篮球……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“因为三井他说要脱离我们的团体回到篮球队，所以一时失去理智就打了起来，给篮球队添麻烦了，实在抱歉。”<br/>　　<br/>　　峰回路转，踢场子的三井寿痛哭流涕感人肺腑地回归篮球队了。<br/>　　<br/>　　之后的两个小时，万事屋樱木小帆军团排列整齐被教导主任指着鼻子连续教育。<br/>　　<br/>　　“坂田！我不是让你看着小寿吗？怎么还会出这种事？还有你们几个，逞什么英雄啊？担这种责任我完全有权利让你们退学知不知道？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“好了教头。”坂田帆左手小拇指掏着耳朵，上前一步，右手搭在教导主任肩头拍了拍，“我知道你在暗爽了，别憋着了，来，笑一个！”<br/>　　<br/>　　「chapter 12，劝架。」<br/>　　<br/>　　月上柳梢头，人约黄昏后。<br/>　　<br/>　　“臭流川！你干嘛老跟着我？！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我找坂田。”<br/>　　<br/>　　由此所引发的直接后果就是坂田帆和樱木军团吹着牛晃过来的时候，正看到红发的脑袋和黑发的脑袋钉在一起大眼瞪小眼……<br/>　　<br/>　　真是一伤未愈一伤又起。<br/>　　<br/>　　“这……什么情况？打是亲骂是爱？”坂田帆摸着下巴研究了会儿形势，猛然间有种冲突的美感，“他们俩的关系果然很好。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“只有他们自己不知道而已。”水户洋平耸耸肩，“我们现在去拉架，小帆你闪远一点，避免伤及无辜。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哦。”<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆听话地后退两步，眼睁睁地看着樱木花道头槌秒杀水户洋平他们，不过樱木军团毕竟拉架经验老道，光转移注意力这招就万夫莫敌了，于是成功使狐猴停战。<br/>　　<br/>　　“哎哟哟……小帆，快扶我起来……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“滚滚你体积大密度又大，我扶不动的……花道你没事吧？我帮你揉揉啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　高宫望鼓着一张胖脸坐在地上哼哼唧唧，水户洋平、大楠雄二、野间忠一郎齐刷刷站起来围着他幸灾乐祸。<br/>　　<br/>　　而樱木花道被坂田帆温软的手一碰，就刷红了脸，想逃又逃不了的样子可爱的不得了。<br/>　　<br/>　　至于流川枫，已经靠在树上吹鼻涕泡了……<br/>　　<br/>　　“小帆……我……”樱木花道支支吾吾，退后一段距离，“我……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我有巧克力，花道要不要吃？”坂田帆从口袋里拿出化了的巧克力剥开递过去，“等流川把委托款付了，我用那笔钱请你们吃火锅啊？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那个……”他不情愿地撇过头，“流川他找你。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哦！”坂田帆蹦过去，蹲在流川枫身前，确实360°无死角的帅，“可惜不是我的菜，还是花道比较可爱！”试探性地点一下，“喂。”再点一下，“喂。”<br/>　　<br/>　　点到第三下的时候，流川枫迷迷糊糊地醒了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“唔……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“卖萌没有用，给钱！”<br/>　　<br/>　　这次是银色卷发的脑袋和黑色直发的脑袋钉在一起大眼瞪小眼……<br/>　　<br/>　　“我的手办。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“早就让晴子给你了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不认识。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“想黑吃黑吗！？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“没有。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“反正我给她了让她给你的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“没拿到。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“骗人！”<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆推开流川枫，扯开他书包的拉链把里面的东西全倒了出来，一阵乱翻，果然没有。<br/>　　<br/>　　“对……对不起！”幸好这千钧一发之际赤木晴子赶到，她的怀里小心翼翼地抱着一个变形金刚模型，“对不起……我……我忘了这个……流川君……给！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊！晴子小姐！为什么要对那个臭流川这么温柔！”樱木花道揪着头发痛不欲生地嘶吼，“臭流川我杀了你！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“拦住！”樱木军团集体出动全力箍住发狂的樱木花道，“小帆你快带流川走！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“真是的……”坂田帆无奈地叹口气，拿书包带子套住流川枫拖着就走，“你们感情不是很好吗？烦死了，你先跟我走！”<br/>　　<br/>　　流川枫倒是很配合，拿到变形金刚模型就像得到宝贝一样万事足了，难得在游戏机前和篮球场之外的地方提起精神，看着前面一动一动的银色卷毛脑袋：“喂。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“干嘛？”坂田帆把流川枫拉出两条街，懒洋洋地靠在电线杆子上，突然眼前一亮，“诶！我们去买哈根达斯吃吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不要。”流川枫很干脆地摇头。<br/>　　<br/>　　“喂！我冒着被花道误会的危险救你一命，这样随时会迂回拖延我和花道摆脱单身的时间知不知道？我牺牲很大的，你没有表示吗？万事屋以后不做你生意！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“关我什么事？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“肯定关你的事啦！来来来，我跟你分析一下吧。呐，现在表面情况是这样的，花道喜欢赤木晴子，赤木晴子喜欢你，所以花道讨厌你。花道很想在篮球上有所建树，但是大家又都把注意力放在你身上，所以花道讨厌你……总之呢，花道他说他讨厌你……明白吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　摇头。<br/>　　<br/>　　“那我喜欢花道，正在努力达成和他交往的目标，这懂吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　点头。<br/>　　<br/>　　“但是花道喜欢赤木晴子，懂吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　点头。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我现在为了你把和花道独处的机会让给赤木晴子了，牺牲大吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　点头。<br/>　　<br/>　　“所以请我吃哈根达斯补偿一下吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　点头。<br/>　　<br/>　　“于是你果然是睡着了吧混蛋！！”<br/>　　<br/>　　愤怒的坂田帆冒着被警察叔叔带回去喝咖啡的危险从流川枫口袋里摸出钱包，买了家庭装哈根达斯，坐在睡着了的流川枫身边，大口大口吃起来。<br/>　　<br/>　　抬起头看见繁星点点，好想知道花道他们在干什么啊……不会因为这次让他和赤木晴子的关系有质的飞跃吧？<br/>　　<br/>　　没事的没事的，要相信流川枫的魅力，也要相信晴子小姐你绝对不是三心二意的人！<br/>　　<br/>　　“坂田？”<br/>　　<br/>　　听见头顶叫着自己名字的声音，坂田帆抬起眼皮：“三井学长？”<br/>　　<br/>　　樱木花道口中不男不女的中长发已经剪成利落的短碎，在路灯下闪着墨蓝的光泽，真像个运动员呢。<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？流川？”三井寿勾起痞痞的坏笑，“原来你们两个……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“只是个特别麻烦的委托人而已。”坂田帆无奈地看一眼吹鼻涕泡的流川枫，舀一勺哈根达斯，“呐，三井学长你吃不吃？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哦。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那你在这里吃顺便看着流川，我去找花道！bye！”<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆拍拍屁股抱着冰激凌桶一溜烟窜了出去，留下三井寿有苦无处诉地傻看着酣睡的流川枫……<br/>　　<br/>　　==<br/>　　<br/>　　流川命主力采访——<br/>　　<br/>　　“喜欢流川君吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“喜欢！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那为什么不自己写情书要让万事屋写？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“因为坂田她需要钱啊。”<br/>　　<br/>　　「chapter 13，食物。」<br/>　　<br/>　　作为篮球馆暴力事件连带责任人的坂田帆正在进行为期三天的闭门思过。<br/>　　<br/>　　不止是（抄）写情书，（抄）写检讨也是坂田帆的强项。<br/>　　<br/>　　所以此刻的她正不慌不忙地做着蛋糕，仔细地往上面挤奶油、摆草莓，系着围裙、包着头巾、哼着小调：“在我的墓前……请不要哭泣……我不在那里……并没有就此沉睡……千风……化作千风……在宽广的天空中……自由翱翔……”<br/>　　<br/>　　然后满心欢喜地吃掉。<br/>　　<br/>　　草莓蛋糕真是感动的人想流泪啊……<br/>　　<br/>　　5月8日，闭门思过第一天，也是坂田帆满月十五周年纪念日。<br/>　　<br/>　　“好想和花道大手拉小手化作千风啊……”<br/>　　<br/>　　权且当作迟到的生日愿望吧。<br/>　　<br/>　　三天后闭门思过平静的结束了，坂田帆背起书包去上学。<br/>　　<br/>　　“花道！”<br/>　　<br/>　　走进湘北见到的第一个人就是樱木花道。<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆认定这就是缘分。<br/>　　<br/>　　樱木花道看清楚撞他的人后爽气地笑出来：“哈！小帆是你啊！来看本天才练习吧！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯！”<br/>　　<br/>　　今天是周日。坂田帆走进教室才猛然意识到这点。<br/>　　<br/>　　难怪觉得路上人很少……<br/>　　<br/>　　但她坚决否认和樱木花道的缘分是个误会！<br/>　　<br/>　　照例打开流川枫的鞋柜把满满的粉红情书塞进去，接着悠哉地晃去体育馆。<br/>　　<br/>　　三井寿已经投入集体训练，听说似乎依旧很厉害，不愧是得过MVP的人。<br/>　　<br/>　　樱木花道看起来也是相当厉害的选手了，篮下很有魄力的样子。<br/>　　<br/>　　“可是为什么一见到晴子小姐你就分心啊混蛋！”坂田帆酸溜溜地对着空气挥出一拳，“看这边啊！爱着你的人在这里啊喂！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊！小帆！你看到本天才刚刚帅气的灌篮了吧？”樱木花道再一次球未进框就擅自跑了过来，可惜还没到坂田帆面前就被赤木刚宪拎了回去，“放开我啊！你这只大猩猩！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“噗！哈哈哈！花道你真是太可爱了！”坂田帆捂着肚子笑弯了腰。<br/>　　<br/>　　“白痴。”不和谐音。<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆被突然冒出来的流川枫吓了一跳，立刻转换表情，哭丧着脸：“我不要变烧饼……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“把我的钱包还给我。”他直愣愣地伸出手。<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”她皱起眉头想了一会儿，左右掏掏口袋，“没有耶。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“数到三。”他完全不受影响，“一、二……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“想起来了！”她一拍脑门，指向球场上，“那时候我把你和你的财产统统交给三井学长照看了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“干嘛？”听见点名的三井寿不明所以。他的确是无辜的。<br/>　　<br/>　　“三。”流川枫丝毫未改，数完，保持着可怕的沉默。<br/>　　<br/>　　“小帆你不用怕臭流川！我帮你揍他！”正要冲过来的樱木花道又被赤木刚宪拎了回去，“小帆不要怕！我干掉大猩猩就来救你！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“唔……好感动好开心啊！”坂田帆娇羞地捂着脸，还是溢出了满满的笑意，“花道你对我真好！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“喂。”流川枫抬手敲坂田帆的脑袋，不由分说把她拖出了体育馆，“带我去拿钱包。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“真麻烦。”坂田帆抓抓头发，“难道是因为我的卷发所以显得很好欺负？卷发是天生的又不是我故意的……”去到更衣室拿出流川枫的书包把里面的东西全倒出来，从内口袋的里掏出了钱包，“呐，我是帮你放放好，免得丢嘛……赚钱很辛苦的，你真是不懂爱惜……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“……那谢谢了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不客气。”<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆吹着得意的口哨走回体育馆，流川枫在后面收拾自己被弄得乱七八糟的书包和柜子。<br/>　　<br/>　　“小帆！怎么样？那个臭流川没有欺负你吧？”樱木花道终于挣脱大猩猩的束缚，喷着火头，“那只臭狐狸！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“噗！我没有被欺负啦，流川那家伙还跟我说谢谢呢。”坂田帆走进一步拉住樱木花道，抬起脸，眨巴着黑亮的眼睛，“花道，练习结束后我们去吃火锅吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“火锅？”樱木花道脑子里闪出五花八门的热闹，“好啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　得知消费卡是从流川枫那里“剥削”来的樱木花道敞开了胃，势在吃穷臭屁狐狸。<br/>　　<br/>　　事实上这张消费卡是这么来的——<br/>　　<br/>　　“去我家。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“干嘛？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“超级机器人大战。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我不喜欢打游戏啊！！！”<br/>　　<br/>　　——委托费而已。<br/>　　<br/>　　——至少用三次方计算的委托费而已。<br/>　　<br/>　　不用考虑谁会成为“火锅将军”的问题，反正是有人请客随便吃的情况。<br/>　　<br/>　　“老板再来二十份美乃滋！”坂田帆往樱木花道盛满牛肉的碗里挤了一圈又一圈美乃滋，“花道不要客气！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“好了！够了！”樱木花道阻止无力，干脆抱起碗遁走，“本天才不要美乃滋！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那换成草莓酱吧！还是花生酱？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“什么酱都不要！”<br/>　　<br/>　　樱木花道被坂田帆用番茄酱画花了脸，头发红红的，脸也红红的，当然不止是番茄酱的红。<br/>　　<br/>　　“呼噜噜！”假装事不关己的坂田帆塞了满嘴牛肉，真是香滑润口的美味。<br/>　　<br/>　　“小帆！”樱木花道拍案而起，操起手边的美乃滋挤到了坂田帆的脸上。<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊！花道你！”<br/>　　<br/>　　接着银发的少女和红发的少年进行了以美乃滋、番茄酱、草莓酱、花生酱、芥末（等）为武器的“枪战”……<br/>　　<br/>　　自此那家火锅店门口挂起了“银发少女及红发少年禁止入内”的牌子……<br/>　　<br/>　　“我好不容易才吃得到的牛肉火锅啊……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我好不容易才吃得到的牛肉火锅啊……”<br/>　　<br/>　　数分钟后，两个人看着狼籍的餐桌，同时发出了作为穷人的懊恨……<br/>　　<br/>　　当即决定休战，拿起真正的武器——筷子——为牛肉火锅而全力奋战到底！<br/>　　<br/>　　“咯！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“咯！”<br/>　　<br/>　　默契地打着饱嗝从火锅店出来，看见的不止是星辰大海。<br/>　　<br/>　　==<br/>　　<br/>　　流川命主力采访（续）——<br/>　　<br/>　　“喜欢流川君吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“喜欢！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那为什么不自己写情书要让已经没有经济危机的万事屋写？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“因为希望坂田她能和我们一起喜欢流川君啊。”<br/>　　<br/>　　「chapter 14，信任。」<br/>　　<br/>　　三井寿升级运动男孩2.0版后，坂田帆的监护人委托自然就地解除。<br/>　　<br/>　　她现在正思考着是不是该利用复印机这件人类智慧的结晶来解放自己勤劳的双手：“干脆放白纸进去算了，反正最近都是由我直接塞进流川的鞋柜，她们也不检查质量……而且流川那家伙肯定是把那些情书拿去给收废纸的老婆婆以示爱心了吧？……送什么情书啊，直接送游戏卡或者限量纪念品不是更吸引眼球？……少女心事真奇怪……”<br/>　　<br/>　　被主角的流川枫表示，别来烦我。<br/>　　<br/>　　这天湘北组织春季防流感之全校大扫除，坂田帆挂在窗台上擦玻璃，看见樱木花道扛着拖把经过走廊，立刻就甩着抹布兴高采烈地翻过去找他。<br/>　　<br/>　　“坂田怎么会喜欢那个红头发的樱木？明明流川君那么帅、那么有型，她却……坂田真是……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我也不明白呢，而且流川君好像对坂田特别热情的样子……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“就是！流川君还主动找她说话！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“还把家里钥匙给她！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“坂田你太不懂得珍惜了！你应该要和我们一样喜欢流川君才对啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　走廊上坂田帆和樱木军团肆意地嘻嘻哈哈，教室里花泽、绪方、小林三个人围在一起差点义愤填膺。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你们的这种心情我很理解，就像我很不理解为什么你们喜欢流川而不喜欢花道一样，对吧？”被巡视的教导主任赶回教室的坂田帆拍拍她们的肩头，懒洋洋的，“喜欢这种东西勉强不来的啦！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“就算坂田你这么说了，但我们还是不会放弃的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“什么跟什么啊……”<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆甩甩抹布继续挂在窗台上擦玻璃。<br/>　　<br/>　　之后关于流川枫的委托数翻了好几番，坂田帆果断启动牢骚满天的万事屋临时工军团：“大家欢乐一点嘛，为了樋口一叶而奋斗！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我们要打小钢珠！”敲打桌子的声音差点掀翻屋顶，“我们要吃牛肉火锅！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“没问题，反正流川那家伙结账，做完这些我们就去吃！”<br/>　　<br/>　　自此又多了一家火锅店把银发少女列入黑名单。<br/>　　<br/>　　至于红发少年，因为忙于准备县大赛而缺席了聚餐。<br/>　　<br/>　　“明天就是花道的正式出道赛啦！好期待！”坂田帆打着饱嗝，天上的星星好像拼出了他的笑脸似的。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我们也很期待！花道那家伙肯定能造出不少笑话！哈哈！有好戏看咯！”樱木军团纷纷响应，他们畅想的是搞怪天王的无敌搞怪表演。<br/>　　<br/>　　“那我们要不要准备礼炮什么的啊？”坂田帆伸长了脖子，“或者小红旗和横幅什么的？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“小帆……难道你不应该很严肃地反驳我们吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“反驳什么？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“比如‘花道是天才！才不会出笑话呢！’什么的。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“天才和出笑话矛盾吗？花道是天才，包罗万象的天才！所以我们讨论一下买什么牌子的礼花吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“呃——”<br/>　　<br/>　　但事实却是县大赛第一场，周五，学校照常上课，不放假。<br/>　　<br/>　　而打定主意翘课的坂田帆在跨出校门的瞬间被脸上写满了“我早就料到你会翘课特地来逮你果然逮到了吧”的教导主任拎去办公室做廉价苦力去了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“教头，我恨你！”坂田帆甚至想扎小人诅咒他了。<br/>　　<br/>　　第二天，在走廊上看见郁燥地拉着高宫望肉呼呼下巴的樱木花道的坂田帆心情有点复杂。<br/>　　<br/>　　听说了昨天的比赛，樱木花道零得分、五犯下场还把灌篮砸在了对方球员的脑袋上。<br/>　　<br/>　　很有樱木花道风格的结果。<br/>　　<br/>　　“小帆，快！抓紧时间安慰花道去！”水户洋平力道适中地一拍她的背。<br/>　　<br/>　　“是啊，快去快去！花道这时候最需要安慰了！”野间忠一郎和大楠雄二加力把她直接推向了樱木花道。<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆跌跌撞撞地立在樱木花道面前。<br/>　　<br/>　　“给，香橙味的棒棒糖！”她剥开糖纸递了过去，“接着啊，糖分会带给你力量的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　水户洋平他们眼疾手快地拖走了正欲反击的高宫望。<br/>　　<br/>　　“小帆……”樱木花道羞赧地撇过头，欲言又止，“我……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“怎么？想赖账吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你说过赢了比赛会请我吃巧克力芭菲的，想赖账吗？”她踮起脚，伸长手臂把棒棒糖塞进他微张的嘴里，“这次再掉可是要赔钱的哦！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“可是我没有得分还五犯下场……小帆你……”他低着头，含糊地说，“很失望吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆仰起头，角度正好让两人的视线相交：“如果你不请我吃巧克力芭菲的话，我真的会很失望呢！既然是天才，就请说话算话吧！得分啦不犯规啦什么的，通过拼命练习来做到不就可以了？我不懂篮球，但是我懂花道你很厉害！告诉你哦，连流川那家伙都很认可你呢！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“流川？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯，昨天我去他家刷游戏经验的时候听他说的，‘白痴……还不错……’什么的。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哇啊？——哈哈！看来流川那家伙还挺有见识的嘛！但他凭什么叫我白痴！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我还以为你会在意下我去他家的事情呢……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“什么？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哦，没什么。……总之，想赢的话，就抛下一切豁出性命般的练习吧！但在这之前，我们去吃巧克力芭菲！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我没带那么多钱啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“刷流川的消费卡就行啦！走吧！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哟西！然后就要加倍练习！下场比赛等着看我天才樱木精彩的表现吧！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“好！”<br/>　　<br/>　　相信他，像他的自信一样相信他。<br/>　　<br/>　　在他不相信自己的时候，依旧相信他，然后让他就像自己相信他一样自信。<br/>　　<br/>　　会有曲折，但曲折是为了坚定前进的方向。<br/>　　<br/>　　不管发生什么，我都会走在你身边，相信着你。<br/>　　<br/>　　==<br/>　　<br/>　　4月1日，樱木花道生日。<br/>　　<br/>　　4月8日，坂田帆生日。<br/>　　<br/>　　这是寿星本人也没有意识到的日子。<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆是忘记了，而樱木花道是少有人相信他巧在愚人节的生日，后来他也忘记了。<br/>　　<br/>　　一年之中，法定假日、民间节日、个人生日，大大小小很难记得完全。<br/>　　<br/>　　或者说，每一天都是纪念日。<br/>　　<br/>　　「chapter 15，开花。」<br/>　　<br/>　　洗着毛巾的坂田帆突然浑身一激灵，下意识地竖起耳朵，听见了——<br/>　　<br/>　　“喂！下一场比赛我绝对不会退场！而且会比你拿更多分！”<br/>　　<br/>　　——熟悉到只凭呼吸就可以辨认的声音。<br/>　　<br/>　　“花道！”<br/>　　<br/>　　却只有流川枫一个人站在灯火通明的场中央，抱着篮球，脑门上挂着问号。<br/>　　<br/>　　“花道呢？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“走了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你干嘛不留住他啊？！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“关我什么事？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“呃——明明很关心他的，坦诚一点会死吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“什么？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“没什么。”<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆摆摆手，继续回去洗毛巾，中二病什么的，真麻烦。<br/>　　<br/>　　就像她也不知道怎么又莫名其妙地接了流川家的委托，说着“我们家小枫看起来聪明其实傻乎乎的，小帆你看好他别被人拐跑了哦”的辣妈就这样不负责任地移交了监护人义务。<br/>　　<br/>　　“难道因为我是卷发所以看起来特别像家长吗？……先是三井氏后是流川氏……樱木氏为什么不来找我做花道的监护人啊？！！啊啊！！”<br/>　　<br/>　　洗完毛巾，坂田帆去买了家庭装哈根达斯，往地上盘腿一坐，自顾自吃起来。<br/>　　<br/>　　“喂，坂田。”<br/>　　<br/>　　开始死鱼眼的坂田帆懒洋洋地抬起头，对流川枫的主动开口她并不意外：“可以回家啦？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那走吧。”<br/>　　<br/>　　打着哈欠把冰激凌盒扔进垃圾桶，把书包挂在流川枫的脖子上，关灯、关门、关窗，发动小绵羊，拍拍后座：“你妈妈说了，为了你的安全，我前你后。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哦。”流川枫没有反抗，很乖地坐上帆字号小绵羊。<br/>　　<br/>　　用书包带充当安全带箍住前座后座的两个人，发动车子，出发。<br/>　　<br/>　　成为流川枫监护人的第一天，坂田帆被那只睡狐狸的口水弄湿了校服。<br/>　　<br/>　　算算流川氏的委托费足够让她土豪好一阵子了，于是第二天，万事屋小帆宣布拒接校内任何关于流川枫的委托，包括但不限于写情书、送便当、拍写真、套取字迹等。<br/>　　<br/>　　下课了去体育馆看篮球队练习。<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆歪着脑袋，交叉双手抱在胸前，视线跟着樱木花道上下左右移动，眼看着他打手踩脚，嘀咕着：“为什么以前没有这种情况呢？就像故意犯规似的……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哟！坂田！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哦……三井学长好……”<br/>　　<br/>　　虽然迟到了但依旧是朝气蓬勃的三井寿，被懒懒的坂田帆瞬间打击了士气，更倒霉的是他甫一上场就被樱木花道一个飞踢踹了个狗吃「哔——」……<br/>　　<br/>　　“噗！花道你果然是故意的！知道湘北赢得顺所以故意制造笑料吗？善解人意啊喂！”看见那一幕而恍然大悟的坂田帆手舞足蹈，“我懂的！你是故意装弱小，等到有强大对手的时候再发挥真正的实力，让他们措手不及对不对？哈！果然是天才！秘密武器樱木花道！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“呃……”郁闷地蹭地板的樱木花道听见这别致的加油声时，愣愣地反应会儿，“啊！没错！小帆你说的很对！果然你是最了解本天才的！这是我天才的计谋！他们这群凡夫俗子是无法理解的！耶！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“耶！”坂田帆灿烂地甩着毛巾，她的身后仿佛开满了五彩的花。<br/>　　<br/>　　“大白痴。”流川枫无声无息地飘来又飘走。<br/>　　<br/>　　“臭流川你说谁是白痴！我现在真的要认真起来了！你做好觉悟吧！”樱木花道暴跳着追了过去。<br/>　　<br/>　　“说的就是你，笨蛋。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“混蛋！我杀了你！”<br/>　　<br/>　　狐猴大战一触即发。<br/>　　<br/>　　“喂！流川枫！你不准打架！”坂田帆箭步冲上去拉住流川枫，“会扣钱的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你们都给我安静！”彩子折扇啪啪啪，“樱木、流川，去练习！……哎呀，小帆你没事吧？我一时手快……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“呜呜……”坂田帆揉着脑袋，无辜地拧着脸，“没事啦……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哈哈哈！小帆你真是的……喜欢花道的人果然就是和花道一样搞笑啊！哈哈哈！”樱木军团集体笑得前仰后合。<br/>　　<br/>　　“切，你们这是嫉妒。”坂田帆回到刚才的姿势，懒洋洋地靠在门侧，然后看见了赤木晴子，随手打招呼，“嗨！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你好。”赤木晴子微笑着，“那个……小帆你喜欢樱木君？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”坂田帆一惊，“不是吧？难道你不知道？！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不知道啊……那个……我应该要知道吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“对啊，你应不应该知道啊？”<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆眼里，准情敌的赤木晴子透着股纯真的傻气，那是种让人没办法不心头一软的气质。<br/>　　<br/>　　尽管如此，坂田帆可没打算退让，再说了，赤木晴子自己说她喜欢的是流川枫呀。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我喜欢花道呢！”坂田帆抬头挺胸，“正在追求中！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“呵呵，那小帆要加油哦！”赤木晴子说。<br/>　　<br/>　　“哟！我们也支持你哦！小帆！”樱木军团吼。<br/>　　<br/>　　“哟西！万事屋小帆必胜！”集体喊口号。<br/>　　<br/>　　“加油！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“加油！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“加油！”<br/>　　<br/>　　另一边赤木刚宪气得满头黑线，及时被木暮公延拉住才没发飙把他们赶出体育馆。<br/>　　<br/>　　“坂田这家伙还真是什么话都敢说啊……”三井寿不怀好意地用胳膊顶樱木花道的腰，“喂喂，樱木，不错啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“是吗？小帆她……”樱木花道红着脸支支吾吾，突然很难说出口“小帆她很可爱但是我喜欢的人是晴子小姐”这种话，真的很难了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“别害羞嘛喂！”三井寿鼓励他，“要知道有一个不开眼到能喜欢樱木你的女孩子是多么不容易啊……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“小三你说什么！本天才这么受欢迎，喜欢本天才的人多的是！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哦哦，50次失恋不算什么对不对？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哼！小三你根本就不懂什么是天才的恋爱！”<br/>　　<br/>　　这次再也没人拦得住赤木刚宪了，乓乓赏了三井寿和樱木花道一人一拳，头顶鼓包的两个人被罚跑100圈。<br/>　　<br/>　　“大白痴。”流川枫说。<br/>　　<br/>　　==<br/>　　<br/>　　“今天鞋柜空的。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“跟我说干嘛？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“情书呢。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？……不是吧？哈哈！原来你在乎啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我妈她说那是她小说的灵感。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“呃……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“赶快把我的鞋柜塞满。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“呃……”<br/>　　<br/>　　「chapter 16，绯闻。」<br/>　　<br/>　　毁掉一首好歌的最直接方式就是把它设为起床铃声。<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆按掉寺门通——祖上眼镜氏最迷的超级偶像——的名曲『放送コードがなんぼのもんじゃい』，在榻榻米上不断翻滚：“我不要起床啊！星星和月亮你们的约会用不用那么快结束啊！太阳公公你拆散鸳鸯是罪恶的啊喂！”<br/>　　<br/>　　迷迷糊糊收拾好书包，发动小绵羊，坂田帆是真心觉得她早晚也能练成睡觉骑车神功，到时候就看谁的命好能被钦点享受主角不死论了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你妈妈呢？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“去北海道吃拉面了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“呃……”<br/>　　<br/>　　受雇大清早赶到流川家看着流川枫去晨练以免他出车祸的坂田帆把书包里的东西拿出来摆在桌上：“呐，这是情书大全，私房菜谱，侦探全集，少女漫画，还有少年jump……我对你做的一切都是从这里面学来的，免费寄放在你们家给你妈妈做材料好了，以后别再让我给你写情书了！！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“要写我也写给花道！哼！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“……白痴。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“切！……走吧！”<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆照例用书包勾住流川枫的脖子拖了出去，流川枫也照例很乖地坐在小绵羊上。<br/>　　<br/>　　为了避开睡狐狸的口水，这次他们之间多了一个篮球。<br/>　　<br/>　　但流川枫指定的球场却再次被人抢占了……<br/>　　<br/>　　樱木花道，赤木刚宪，还有他的妹妹赤木晴子，他们在帮助樱木花道练习防守。<br/>　　<br/>　　但是花道你那副春心萌动的样子是怎么回事啊喂！坂田帆的心中在咆哮。<br/>　　<br/>　　“动手动脚这种粗活让我来就行了啊！赤木兄妹退散！”坂田帆的口中也开始咆哮。<br/>　　<br/>　　“安静。”流川枫抓住坂田帆的领子把她定在身侧，“他很认真，别打扰。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”坂田帆的银色卷发蹭着流川枫的胳膊，“喂喂，你这个人很有意思耶，要不要也去传授几招？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“才不要。”他一瞥脑袋，“附近还有球场，我们走。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“喂！流川你别跑啊！做朋友不行吗？我会帮你的！”坂田帆紧两步跟上他，“原来早起是有意义的呀！”<br/>　　<br/>　　转站附近的公园球场。坂田帆倒在长椅上补眠，她对所谓流川枫打篮球的英姿可不感兴趣，只等流川枫晨练结束再一起去上学。<br/>　　<br/>　　然后骑着小绵羊载着流川枫进入湘北校门的坂田帆不幸成为了舆论的焦点。<br/>　　<br/>　　“咿呀！那不是坂田吗？她车后面的是……流川君？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“怎么回事？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“他们什么时候发展到这种程度了？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“坂田不是说对流川君没兴趣吗？她不是喜欢红头发的樱木吗？哇！她骗人！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“所以说到底还是流川君的魅力最大啊！坂田也沦陷了！难怪不接我们的委托了呢！”<br/>　　<br/>　　一向自认绯闻绝缘体的坂田帆的绯闻来的比想象中快很多，果然在湘北和流川枫有关的女生，真是想不红都难。<br/>　　<br/>　　“小帆，你……嘿嘿！”课间的走廊上，高宫望阴阳怪气地笑着，“不错哦！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“……”坂田帆翻着白眼，“不解释。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“又是什么委托对不对？”水户洋平拍拍她，“我们懂的。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“还是纸君最好，滚滚你敢开老板玩笑，我要扣你工钱！哼！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“喂！小帆你太过分了！开个玩笑而已啊……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不管！噜噜！！”<br/>　　<br/>　　被指指点点依旧很淡定的坂田帆和樱木军团吹着牛晃到体育馆看到的是更淡定的流川枫，和很不淡定的樱木花道——<br/>　　<br/>　　“用眼睛杀死你！”樱木花道充满杀气地瞪着流川枫，“用眼睛杀死你！！！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“白痴。”流川枫耸耸肩，跑到外场接球上篮，引发一脸串尖叫。<br/>　　<br/>　　“那个‘以眼杀人’是花道的新绝招吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“据说是大猩猩亲传的防守秘技。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哦。”<br/>　　<br/>　　是今天早上的防守专训成果吧？坂田帆眨巴了两下眼睛，想着，瞪眼的话我可以当陪练耶。<br/>　　<br/>　　“坂田帆！你要对流川君一心一意啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　双肩突然被用力摁住，坂田帆无力地垂下头。<br/>　　<br/>　　“要我说多少遍啊！流川他只是个麻烦的委托人而已……我、坂田帆，喜欢的人是樱木花道！正在追求中！”<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆圈了个手喇叭仰起头，扯开嗓子大喊着，喧闹的体育馆瞬间安静，打着旋的回音——<br/>　　<br/>　　我、坂田帆，喜欢的人是樱木花道，正在追求中。<br/>　　<br/>　　你看你看，不管我（抄）写了多少封情书给别人，我心里的收件人永远是你呀。<br/>　　<br/>　　你看你看，不管他们怎么说是是非非，我心里的男主角永远是你呀。<br/>　　<br/>　　你看你看，不管他们有多少让人魂牵梦萦，我心里喜欢的人永远是你呀。<br/>　　<br/>　　无论时间地点人物如何变幻，我都可以毫不犹豫地告诉全世界，我喜欢你呀。<br/>　　<br/>　　就算这个“正在追求中”要持续很久很久，我还是喜欢你呀。<br/>　　<br/>　　喜欢这件事常常是没有道理可讲的。<br/>　　<br/>　　“出去！！”<br/>　　<br/>　　可惜这次公开告白的结果却是坂田帆被赤木队长毫不犹豫地赶出了体育馆，并被长时间立入禁止。<br/>　　<br/>　　“切，猩猩不懂人类的浪漫！”坂田帆坐在体育馆外的樱花树下画圈圈，很快睡着了。<br/>　　<br/>　　夕阳的辉光透过树叶的缝隙点点照在她的脸上、身上，一头银色卷发软蓬蓬地像个可爱的毛球，像漫画里常见的场面，会不会有人突然出现，小心翼翼地偷亲呢？<br/>　　<br/>　　什么都没有发生，坂田帆的小歇无梦，醒来时伸个懒腰：“诶？”<br/>　　<br/>　　身边真的多了个少年，却是纯黑的发色，隐隐透着墨绿的反光，精致的脸，真是一只嗜睡的狐狸。<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆仰起头，月儿弯弯，星星点点，虫儿飞飞。<br/>　　<br/>　　“起来啦！这么想喂蚊子吗？！”她拉着流川枫的胳膊把他拖了起来，“再不走家里的老妈会担心的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“唔……困……”流川枫呢喃着坐上小绵羊，立刻把脑袋靠在她的肩头继续睡，“别吵……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“真麻烦……”坂田帆咕哝一句，“什么时候靠着我的人能变成花道啊……”<br/>　　<br/>　　发动小绵羊，出发。<br/>　　<br/>　　红发的少年樱木花道默默地转过身，今天的他用眼过度，却失眠了。<br/>　　<br/>　　==<br/>　　<br/>　　“花道！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“花道！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“花道！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“花道！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“花道！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“加油！加油！加油！加油！加油！”<br/>　　<br/>　　同时拥有天才的完美资质、以眼杀人的防守秘技和万事屋樱木小帆军团排山倒海的加油声的樱木花道的第三场比赛，却再次零得分及五犯毕业告终。<br/>　　<br/>　　“什么以眼杀人！大猩猩你这个混蛋！骗人！”被拖下场的樱木花道很受打击，“混蛋大猩猩！”<br/>　　<br/>　　「chapter 17，安慰。」<br/>　　<br/>　　去吧，出现在他最需要人陪伴的时刻，成为他最特别的存在！水户洋平教导坂田帆。<br/>　　<br/>　　去吧，打落他的大门牙，成为他一辈子都忘不了的存在！三井寿教导坂田帆。<br/>　　<br/>　　“三井学长你真是有够心理不平衡啊喂！”坂田帆郑重地拍拍他的肩膀，“年轻人，要勇于面对失去才能用更广阔的胸襟去得到啊。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“赶快滚去安慰你的花道吧！”三井寿爆发小宇宙。<br/>　　<br/>　　幸亏闪得快，不然肯定要被喷唾沫了……脚底抹油的坂田帆抹了把汗暗想。<br/>　　<br/>　　“那么花道在哪里捏？”<br/>　　<br/>　　188公分的身高，火红色的头发，这样的人拥有着极强的存在感和极高的辨识度，轻易就能找到才对。<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯……是不是你追求的方向不对？就像……你追赤木晴子会很困难，但换追我的话就易如反掌一个道理吧……得分王樱木花道和篮板王樱木花道，嘛，虽然天才樱木花道是肯定能双收的啦，不过目前还是专攻篮板吧！……喂喂，我可不是说让你一边追晴子一边追我哟……嘛，你还是就乖乖待在那里让我追就好了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆这样一路酝酿着台词，只等时机一到就深情款款地表达自己爱的慰藉……<br/>　　<br/>　　可是眼看就要黄昏，她还是找不到樱木花道.<br/>　　<br/>　　万事屋小帆找猫又找狗还找过一只叫嘟嘟的宠物猪，糊涂的老奶奶和不懂事的小弟弟也找过，虽然大多是交给万事屋临时工军团去办，但怎么说她也是幕后大老板及总策划.<br/>　　<br/>　　“所以我一定会找到你的！樱木花道！想躲我坂田帆？madamadane！……万事屋樱木小帆军团集合！”坂田帆吹响口哨，“手底下有人就是不一样！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“说到底你还不是交给我们来做？！这次是找花道，拜托小帆你有点诚意啊喂！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“人多力量大嘛，我们要利用资源节省时间，时间就是金钱对不对？赶快去就是赚钱啦！GO！GO！GO！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“廉价苦力你伤不起啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　事实上樱木花道比赛一结束就狂踩着脚踏车飞速回家了，此刻他正在呼呼睡大觉。<br/>　　<br/>　　什么用眼杀人的秘技都是「哔——」「哔——」「哔——」！！！被大猩猩坑惨了！除了闹笑话还用眼过度，一整天都又酸又涩的……樱木花道懒得理那只大猩猩再说什么，天才要补眠！<br/>　　<br/>　　经过几番查找和推测，坂田帆的小绵羊载着滚滚，水户洋平的小绵羊载着大楠雄二和野间忠一郎，两辆小绵羊同步前进，目的地樱木家。<br/>　　<br/>　　5个大头挤在一起：“哎呀！你别挤我！……过去一点！……看不见啦喂！”透过窗户看进玄关，“诶！是花道的球鞋！……哈！他果然回家了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　确认了樱木花道的所在，下一步就……<br/>　　<br/>　　“有钥匙吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“撬锁吧，反正花道他自己也常这么干。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“这样不好哇，防盗意识不能少的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那小帆你敲门吧，估计能把你手给敲肿了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯……这样的话……不如我们明天来吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“喂！”<br/>　　<br/>　　打扰别人睡觉是不道德。何况那人是花道呢。今天比赛肯定累了吧？好好休息哦。<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆一脚把滚滚踢下小绵羊，干净利索，发动车子：“撤退！”<br/>　　<br/>　　停在十字路口等红灯，坂田帆看见了人行道上吹着鼻涕泡的流川枫。<br/>　　<br/>　　“怎么到哪里都是你啊……”坂田帆无奈扶额，今天为了找花道把流川枫忘得干干净净，现在才想起来自己还身负监护人之职，拍拍他，“喂，流川，喂！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯……绿了吗？”他眯着惺忪睡眼，喏喏的懒懒的却意外明亮的鼻音，“嗯？坂田？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“真是的……”她随手一拉他的背包带，“上车吧！睡神枫！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“他能自我恢复的。”骑出一段距离，身后突然响起这样的声音。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我知道啊，但有人安慰的话，会好的快一点嘛……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你吹牛。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“喂喂，话说你平时酷的惜字如金，梦话倒是很罗嗦嘛！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不是梦话。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“呵，我开玩笑嘛。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我也开玩笑。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“切切，你就会学我！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“……”<br/>　　<br/>　　然后再没有回应，肩头的分量加重了许多，温热的触感透过薄薄的夏衫熨帖着肌肤。<br/>　　<br/>　　这次车后座的人是真的睡着了。<br/>　　<br/>　　睡得很熟很安心。<br/>　　<br/>　　转弯，直走，加速或者减速，流川枫的脑袋一点一点撞击着坂田帆的肩背……<br/>　　<br/>　　“花道也应该睡得正香吧？哟西！相信你明天一定会元气满满的！……那我怎么通过安慰你来变成你特别的存在啊？……哎呀，我的心情太矛盾了……真的是太矛盾了……”<br/>　　<br/>　　矛盾着的坂田帆矛盾着回到家矛盾着睡着了。<br/>　　<br/>　　第二天，坂田帆早早地等在了樱木花道他家门口。<br/>　　<br/>　　“花、花道……呼呼……”不断点着脑袋打瞌睡的坂田帆听见开门的声音，立刻精神抖擞地立正，迎着朝阳绽放笑容，“花道！早安！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“小……小帆？！”樱木花道先是一惊，再是一喜，“小帆，早安！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不问我为什么在这里吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那个…嗯……小帆你放心吧，我不会再听那只大猩猩胡说了！凭借我99%的天赋再加上那么1%的努力，一定会带领湘北称霸全国的！还有打败臭屁流川！……嗯……所以你信我吧！我知道你来就是要跟我说你相信我的，对吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“！！！！！”<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆愣愣地张大嘴巴，脑子里一片空白，久久不能回神。<br/>　　<br/>　　“怎么了？我说错什么了吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　樱木花道的大手在她的眼前不断晃动，他的脸上泛起的红晕，就像天边被阳光染红的云彩。<br/>　　<br/>　　“花道！你开窍了吗？你懂了吗？你明白我了吗？你……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯！我懂的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“真的？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“小帆你总是在鼓励我嘛……这次肯定也一样，对吧？嘿嘿，我果然是个天才吧？哈哈！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“而且看见小帆，我就真的会立刻很有力量的样子呢！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“这样……吗？花道你……嗯！只要花道你能元气满满的就好了！有信心！有活力！有志气！天才樱木，称霸全国什么的，你做得到的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哟西！因为我是天才樱木！哈哈！我不会让你失望的！小帆！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯！”<br/>　　<br/>　　——花道，你……喜欢我了吗？<br/>　　<br/>　　我喜欢你，你喜欢我吗？<br/>　　<br/>　　——话到嘴边却还是没有继续说出来……<br/>　　<br/>　　没关系，我相信你也相信我自己。<br/>　　<br/>　　“加油吧！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“好嘞！”<br/>　　<br/>　　==<br/>　　<br/>　　神奈川县立湘北高中，一年（10）组。<br/>　　<br/>　　“提议！我们不能浪费流川枫这么好的资源，大家来玩男色茶屋吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“绝对同意！”<br/>　　<br/>　　「chapter 18，保护。」<br/>　　<br/>　　湘北高中对津久武高中的比赛，樱木花道再次领悟到了自己篮板王的光荣使命，并且持续活跃到下半场。<br/>　　<br/>　　虽然仍旧是五犯毕业的结果，但是他的成长正飞速的让人刮目相看。<br/>　　<br/>　　顺利杀入八强，作为绝对黑马的湘北高中在与县内第二种子的翔阳高中争夺四强席位之前，先遭遇的，是一年一度热热闹闹的学园祭。<br/>　　<br/>　　一楼走廊尽头的教室。<br/>　　<br/>　　立着流川枫的等身签名版画。——注意！是等身的！是带签名的！<br/>　　<br/>　　贴着流川枫的12“销魂”表情海报。——对面瘫来说，一张照片就能制作表情合集了，关键是辅以得当的字幕。<br/>　　<br/>　　播着流川枫的亲录迎宾词。——“大白痴”，“无聊”，“走开”，“笨蛋”，“找死”等。<br/>　　<br/>　　没错了，一年（10）组这次学园祭的主题就是以流川枫为噱头的“男色茶屋”。——但问题是……<br/>　　<br/>　　“坂田呢？她收了钱跑哪里去啦？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不止是她跑了，她还把流川君拐跑了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　——教室门口挤满了要看流川枫的女生但流川枫不见了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我知道他们去哪里了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊！我也知道了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“快去把坂田拖回来！这样流川君也能一起回来了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　同一时间，走廊另一头的一年（7）组教室门口挤满了来挑战流川枫的男生。<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆套着白色的被单，把硬纸板刷成橙黄色做鸭子嘴和脚蹼，却是企鹅体型。——这是在cos祖上假发氏的不明外星宠物伊丽莎白氏。<br/>　　<br/>　　她高举着看板，看板上写着“花道、加油！最喜欢你了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　不能说话，所以她不停地上下左右蹦跶，以致被在场诸人狂翻白眼。<br/>　　<br/>　　“怎么了嘛……”坂田帆心里小声嘀咕，“比赛加油有什么不对吗？切！”<br/>　　<br/>　　一年（7）组本次学园祭的主题是“拳皇争霸赛”，隐藏属性是超级游戏宅男的流川枫打遍湘北高中无敌手，目前挑擂的依旧是樱木花道。<br/>　　<br/>　　他以天才的意志力屡战屡败、屡败屡战，篮球也好游戏也好什么都好，不打倒臭屁流川誓不罢休！<br/>　　<br/>　　“换人吧！樱木你不行哇！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“用眼睛杀死你！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“呃……樱木你继续，加油哦！”<br/>　　<br/>　　但是流川枫困了……樱木花道这种菜鸟对手简直让他犯困，如果不是坂田帆总是假装无辜地拿看板打他的头，他肯定已经睡着了。<br/>　　<br/>　　就在这时候，绪方、花泽和小林从10班杀来了：“坂田帆！你果然在这里！”却在看见她的装扮后立刻扑了上去，“哇！坂田你这样……虽然看起来不知道是从哪里来的奇怪生物，但是莫名其妙就觉得好萌啊！快来快来！我们正好需要一个看板娘！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“这是什么情况啊喂！你给我点时间写看板回答你啊喂！别拖我走啊喂！”秉承着伊丽莎白氏以看板为语言的宗旨，坂田帆一边蹬着手脚一边在心里呐喊，“花道救我啊喂！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“放开那个女孩！”浑厚有力的声音，一双大手抓住被单下纤细的胳膊，抬头挺胸，正义凛然，“放、开、她。”<br/>　　<br/>　　夸张的卡通贴画眼睛下面有一双如水明眸，痴痴地看着高大的男孩英挺的身姿，他的红发瞬间文艺成了心中的朱砂痣。<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊！小帆……我……弄痛你了吗？”樱木花道紧张地松开手，被他一吓，绪方她们也松开了手。<br/>　　<br/>　　自由了的坂田帆拿出马克笔飞快地在看板上写：“花道，你真是我的英雄！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？嘿嘿，没有啦……”他一反常态地谦虚起来，脸颊上两抹红晕却一如往昔，他不好意思地抓着头发，“那个……不让女孩子受伤害是男孩子应尽的义务嘛……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“难道不应该是保护喜欢的女孩子不受伤害是男孩子应尽的义务吗？花道你少说了几个字吧？”这么长的句子看板上写不下，坂田帆缩减成了——“就这样吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯……”樱木花道似乎很认真地思考了一会儿，小心翼翼地说，“就这样啊……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“白痴啊你！”坂田帆强咽下这句话，继续在看板上写，“再想想？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“大白痴。”没想到插话的是流川枫，他放下游戏手柄，缓缓地站起来，步子跨得很稳，整套动作就像故意拉长的慢镜头，他穿过拥挤的人群走到坂田帆身前，和樱木花道四目相对两秒钟之后，揪住坂田帆套在身上的被单，“不玩了，我们走。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“流川你？！”坂田帆被吓到了，就目前的情况来看，她完全有理由相信流川枫被不明灵魂生物附体了。<br/>　　<br/>　　她飞速地写着看板：“你早饭吃的什么？”……“需要去看医生吗？”……“家里的老妈很担心的哇！”……“喂！说话啊！”……“你这样我压力很大的哇！”<br/>　　<br/>　　看板上的白纸眼看就要用完，流川枫却没有任何反应，只是自顾自地拉着坂田帆往前走。<br/>　　<br/>　　“喂！流川枫！”<br/>　　<br/>　　是樱木花道，他追上来，站在他们面前，一动不动，眼睛却是炯炯有神，看着流川枫，看着……他身后的白色被单下的……坂田帆……<br/>　　<br/>　　“你放开小帆。”他伸出手，握住伊丽莎白氏……的看板对准流川枫的脑袋就砸了下去，“不准你欺负小帆！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“大白痴你！”流川枫自然不会任打不还手，撒开坂田帆就开始反击。<br/>　　<br/>　　走廊上挤满了看热闹的男生女生，兴奋地观赏狐猴大战。<br/>　　<br/>　　——“没错！就是这样！从怪人手里救出少女的少年最后和少女幸福地在一起了！花道！我看好你！继续啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆在被单里激动地手舞足蹈，没有看板的伊丽莎白氏不能语言表达，但还是可以有丰富的心理活动。<br/>　　<br/>　　——“可以了！花道别打了！是时候拉着我的手狂奔了！然后会有一大批人来追我们，那我们就一直跑一直跑跑到没有人的小巷终于甩掉他们！然后我跟你说亲爱的花道你好帅呀请让我以身相许吧！然后你说小帆为了你我什么都可以做啊！只要你开心就好了啊！最后我们就这么愉快地在一起了哈哈！”<br/>　　<br/>　　这是坂田帆的剧本。<br/>　　<br/>　　“喂！樱木花道，流川枫！你们两个居然在走廊里打架？跟我去办公室！还有你们，把学园祭改成天下第一武道好不好啊？打架不阻止还起哄，不像话！”<br/>　　<br/>　　而这却是事实的结局。<br/>　　<br/>　　——“教头，我恨你！”<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆咬着牙后悔自己没有扎小人诅咒教导主任。<br/>　　<br/>　　==<br/>　　<br/>　　学园祭狐猴大战幕后真相采访。<br/>　　<br/>　　“流川你干嘛要拉我走啊？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哦，为了让那个白痴紧张你哇，耶。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“耶你个头啊！你又不是万事屋的，干嘛用这种结尾音啊喂！不过话说回来……你果然还是吃错东西了吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“白痴啊喂。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你还面无表情‘啊喂’地吐了个嘈？！你怎么不穿越日和说‘洒家这辈子值了’啊喂！”<br/>　　<br/>　　——CUT！CUT！你们两个绝对走错片场了喂！<br/>　　<br/>　　「chapter 19，巧合。」<br/>　　<br/>　　依旧套着被单cos祖上伊丽莎白氏的坂田帆，正坐在教师办公室外面的地上用胶带修补她的看板，“教头真是越来越啰嗦了，切！难怪三井学长要不良呢，绝对是因为你太烦了吧，说的他耳朵出茧了吧，是我也离家出走啦……”<br/>　　<br/>　　说曹操曹操到，说三井三井也会到。<br/>　　<br/>　　“哇！你是什么东西？！”三井寿被绊到了，一个踉跄猛冲，凭着运动员的强悍平衡力（引号）没摔。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我是伊丽莎白氏。”坂田帆没抬头，翻出写好的一页，举起看板。<br/>　　<br/>　　“坂田？”三井寿走过来，低头观察了好一会儿，试探性地问。<br/>　　<br/>　　“伊丽莎白氏。”坂田帆再次举起看板。<br/>　　<br/>　　“呃……伊丽莎白氏……先不问你为什么坐在这里伸长了腿阻碍交通，但是你这些腿毛是怎么回事？”看那样子绝对这是坂田没错了，三井寿黑线。<br/>　　<br/>　　“萌点。”坂田帆唰唰在看板上写，举起。<br/>　　<br/>　　“哪有人把腿毛当萌点的啊喂！”三井寿崩裂。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你没有？”写，举。<br/>　　<br/>　　“呃……有……喂！我是男人有腿毛很正常吧！你那么浓密的腿毛是从哪里来的？！”三井寿狂汗。<br/>　　<br/>　　“假发，粘的。”继续写，继续举。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你还真是无聊……”三井寿吐槽无力。<br/>　　<br/>　　“小哥你碍着我晒太阳了。”坂田帆写好看板举起来，顺手把三井寿推到一边，抬头，低头，写，举看板，“哦，三井学长是你啊。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“才知道吗……”三井寿扶额。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你又不是花道，光听声音我认不出来的哇。”坂田帆心想，低头写看板，举，“花道和流川在里面被教头训。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“听说了，打架被我家老头抓到，不训满三个小时出不来。”三井寿回忆起自己的“悲惨”过去。<br/>　　<br/>　　“三井学长去解救下受苦受难的学弟们吧。”坂田帆很费力地在看板上挤下长句子。<br/>　　<br/>　　“那样我会更惨的……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“切，没劲。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“坂田你那是什么口气啊？瞧不起人吗？！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“就是。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“好！你等着对我感恩戴德吧！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“三井学长很可爱嘛。”这句话坂田帆当然没有写上看板。<br/>　　<br/>　　五分钟后，樱木花道和流川枫互相看不顺眼地出来了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“来晒太阳吧。”坂田帆高高举起看板，不由分说地把樱木花道和流川枫拉了过来，左右点点头。<br/>　　<br/>　　“坐下，大白痴。”流川枫面无表情，但面无表情不代表没表情，只是外人看不看得到的问题，比如现在他可能有点脸红。（猜的）<br/>　　<br/>　　“我为什么要听你的啊臭流川！本天才不屑和你坐在一起！哼！”樱木花道面红耳赤地嚷嚷，然后一屁股坐了下来，“我这是……这是和小帆一起晒太阳！”<br/>　　<br/>　　套在被单里的坂田帆灿烂地笑着。<br/>　　<br/>　　你们是朋友吧。<br/>　　<br/>　　就算不承认，也一定已经是朋友了吧。<br/>　　<br/>　　朋友呢。<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆坐在樱木花道和流川枫之间，以伊丽莎白氏的造型，低着头继续默默修补看板，心里很高兴。<br/>　　<br/>　　这样的情景真的美好呢，就算你不说“是和小帆一起晒太阳”，我也依旧是那么的高兴呢。<br/>　　<br/>　　当然，听见你提及我的名字，听见你说和我一起晒太阳，和你一起被这暖融融的光线笼罩着，就算有那么点热，我肯定还是会翻倍高兴着。<br/>　　<br/>　　很高兴很高兴很高兴。<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊！原来教头是小三的爸爸啊……小三真是不幸……喂喂，小帆你猜小三多久才能出来？不过小三真是够意思，牺牲自己解救了我们！你永远活在天才我的心中！小三！”樱木花道自顾自地慷慨激昂起来，“刚开始看他很讨厌，现在看看还是蛮可爱的嘛！小帆你说呢？”<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆在看板上画了个大大的剪刀手，用手把伊丽莎白氏的嘴弯起上翘的弧度。<br/>　　<br/>　　“小帆你要套着这个东西多久啊？不能说话很不方便吧？我帮你拿下来！”樱木花道说着，猛地一拉，把被单从坂田帆身上扯了下来，“看吧！这样轻松多了，我们聊天吧小……帆……”<br/>　　<br/>　　然后他脸红了。<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆好好地穿着制服，没有什么需要打码的镜头，甚至没有被汗水濡湿的头发粘在额前，银色卷发依旧乱蓬蓬的，她只是无辜地睁着自己那双水灵灵黑亮的眼睛，看着樱木花道。<br/>　　<br/>　　于是樱木花道就很自然地脸红了。<br/>　　<br/>　　这样的目光，他应该已经习惯了才对。<br/>　　<br/>　　但仍旧每一次都会脸红，心跳加速，头脑……清醒吗？<br/>　　<br/>　　怎么样才算是清醒呢？<br/>　　<br/>　　那个总是在睡觉的流川枫，他清醒吗？<br/>　　<br/>　　哼，那个臭狐狸流川就算他打起精神全力以赴也不是本天才的对手！<br/>　　<br/>　　因为小帆喜欢的人是我！<br/>　　<br/>　　小帆、喜欢的人、是、我……<br/>　　<br/>　　把“篮球”和“晴子小姐”一并抛开了，这一刻，他首先想到的……是小帆。<br/>　　<br/>　　为什么呢？<br/>　　<br/>　　不明白，不明白……<br/>　　<br/>　　这种不真实地好像是在梦里一样的感觉。<br/>　　<br/>　　那样强烈的，比这一刻的阳光更加耀眼的，溢满了整个世界的，银色的，光。<br/>　　<br/>　　是……为什么呢？<br/>　　<br/>　　“那花道你要聊什么呢？呃……我想想……”坂田帆抿着嘴，“不如我来问你来答吧！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？……嗯，好……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“呐呐，花道你刚才为什么要拉着我，不让他们带我走呢？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯……因为……因为……”<br/>　　<br/>　　为什么呢？<br/>　　<br/>　　“因为什么？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“因为小帆你说想和我在一起的……嗯……我做错了吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“……花道……我好感动！嗯！我想和你在一起！”坂田帆真的很想扑上去熊抱樱木花道。<br/>　　<br/>　　流川枫歪着身子看起来睡得正香，其实呢？“白痴”，他不着痕迹地勾了下嘴角。<br/>　　<br/>　　想要紧紧抓牢的，无论如何不想失去的，应该就是很宝贵的东西了吧。<br/>　　<br/>　　宝贵，是因为喜欢吧。<br/>　　<br/>　　是这样吧。<br/>　　<br/>　　樱木花道懵懵懂懂地想。<br/>　　<br/>　　“小帆……我……”樱木花道抬起头，看着她，鼓起勇气，“喜……”<br/>　　<br/>　　终于、终于、终于……等到了吗？<br/>　　<br/>　　这真是今天最美好的时刻了呢。<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆满怀期待地看着樱木花道，等着下一个音节。<br/>　　<br/>　　喜欢。喜欢你。<br/>　　<br/>　　请这样告诉我吧。<br/>　　<br/>　　“哎哟被那个坂田害苦了！那个老头子烦的我出耳茧！真是‘哔——’‘哔——’‘哔——’……咦？你们还在这里啊？诶？你们在干嘛？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“没……没什么！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“花道你把话说完啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我说我们速度吃拉面去吧！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“喂喂！别这样啊！难道不是喜欢吗？这种时候别半途而废啊喂！站住啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　——巧合真的就是生活的必要组成部分。<br/>　　<br/>　　“三井寿，我恨你！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“呃……我破坏什么了吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“三个大白痴。”流川枫闭着眼睛说。<br/>　　<br/>　　==<br/>　　<br/>　　杀了三井寿！<br/>　　<br/>　　杀了三井寿！<br/>　　<br/>　　杀了三井寿！<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆钻石般坚硬的心被三井寿瞬间打碎成了玻璃渣。<br/>　　<br/>　　“关我什么事啊！是樱木他自己跑了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不是你他怎么会跑！你知不知道当时的气氛……可以拍纯爱片了喂！很感人的好不好？都是你！一下子……一下子变成美食节目了！虽然也很不错啦……但是我还是决定要杀了你！”<br/>　　<br/>　　此时坂田帆正操着祖传的木刀“洞爷湖”全湘北地追杀三井寿。<br/>　　<br/>　　“现在的年轻人啊……”教导主任在窗口看着他们，颇为无奈地叹口气，“唉……管不过来啊……实在管不过来啊……坂田，你老爸当年用洞爷湖打我，现在你又用洞爷湖打我儿子……唉……冤孽啊……”<br/>　　<br/>　　「chapter 20，跳跃。」<br/>　　<br/>　　“话到嘴边怎么还能收回去呢？不能这样的哇花道！”坂田帆在追杀三井寿的途中扭到了脚，她拄着洞爷湖一瘸一拐地走回班级，气鼓鼓地把木刀往桌上一拍，“该死的三井寿，也不知道扶我！恨你！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“坂田你没事吧？”前桌的小林热心的回头问，“有人坑你钱了？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“没有！”坂田帆圈起手臂把自己围住，“我睡觉，别吵。”<br/>　　<br/>　　那天坂田帆一直睡到天黑，是打扫卫生的阿姨来叫醒她说“要锁门了同学你还是早点回家吧一个女孩子这么晚是不安全的”。<br/>　　<br/>　　于是她揉揉惺忪的睡眼，把书包挂在脖子上，扛起洞爷湖，跟阿姨说了谢谢，懒洋洋地走去车棚。<br/>　　<br/>　　“喂。”<br/>　　<br/>　　被路灯的光拉长到脚下的影子，比声音慢一步从阴影里走出来的人，是再熟悉不过的……<br/>　　<br/>　　“……流川？你怎么神出鬼没的？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“等你。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“拜托你下次拉着花道一起来，谢谢。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我不是万事屋的。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“切！”<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆哼一声，照旧把书包挂上流川枫的脖子，走过去发动小绵羊，像往常一样载着流川枫回家。<br/>　　<br/>　　迎着光源乱飞的虫子让人心烦意乱，真讨厌。<br/>　　<br/>　　真讨厌呐……<br/>　　<br/>　　“我又不是虫子……再说花道他肯定是已经喜欢我了的嘛！……事实上也就是这样哇……”<br/>　　<br/>　　不管过去多少年，哪怕变成老爷爷都好，仍然在消灭怪兽维护世界和平的奥特曼，那才是真正的光的战士嘛。<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯！我也要继续战斗！万事屋樱木小帆！必胜！”<br/>　　<br/>　　后脑突然被敲了一下：“别吵，大白痴。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“真麻烦。”坂田帆猛地后仰狠狠地撞了流川枫一下，加速，他的脑袋砰撞在她的背上，骨头与骨头共振，嗡嗡地疼。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你这个混蛋！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不给你教训当我好欺负吗？混蛋！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“……切。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“切你个头啊混蛋！”说着坂田帆迅速把车速加到最大。<br/>　　<br/>　　飙车什么的，偶尔来一下还是很爽的，像风之子一般飞起来的感觉……<br/>　　<br/>　　当然是没有的。<br/>　　<br/>　　“jump！jump！……啊！还剩最后一本！哦也！”这么赶其实是因为想起昨天出了新一期的jump而坂田帆还没有买而已。<br/>　　<br/>　　仅此而已。<br/>　　<br/>　　第二天是湘北和翔阳比赛的日子。<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆嚼着棒棒糖，卡嘣咬碎，对身后说：“那个翔阳很强吧？早知道这么多人，我应该在这里立个万事屋广告牌的……诶，我现在去做来得及吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“绝对不行！”樱木军团立刻拉住，“会有反效果的！绝对！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那我去找花道给他加个油吧！”坂田帆在进观众席的楼梯前拐弯跑了，跑到一半才意识到，“呃……左边？……还是右边？”<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆掏出巧克力剥开包装纸整块塞进嘴里，糖分之神赐予我力量吧！<br/>　　<br/>　　“哟，坂田，来找樱木啊？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“拒绝跟你讲话，哼！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“湘北控室在那边，你走反了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“……谢、谢谢……”<br/>　　<br/>　　好运气地正好碰到了出来WC的三井寿，于是顺利找到了湘北控室。<br/>　　<br/>　　深呼吸，一、二、三！<br/>　　<br/>　　“花道我来给你补充糖分了哦～”<br/>　　<br/>　　——这样说应该没问题吧？<br/>　　<br/>　　“花道要加油哦！赢了请你吃草莓冰激凌加双份美乃滋哦！”<br/>　　<br/>　　——或者这样说更好呢？<br/>　　<br/>　　“别拖后腿，大白痴。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“臭流川你说什么！本天才今天绝对不会下场！而且会比你拿更多分！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“切。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“混蛋你竟敢无视本天才！我杀了你！”<br/>　　<br/>　　吵嚷着前后走出控室的少年打断了坂田帆的踌躇，她紧了紧身子，对他们展开笑容：“嗨！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊！小帆！”樱木花道转过身，比她更灿烂的笑容，“你怎么在这里？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“来逼你把那天糊弄过去的话说清楚啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？那……那天……？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“开玩笑的啦！呐，花道，我是特地来给你加油的！赢了要请我吃美乃滋盖饭哦！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“美乃滋？……嗯！好！本天才樱木花道，一定会带领湘北取得胜利的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哟西！加油吧！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哦！”<br/>　　<br/>　　三井寿从WC冲出来加入队伍，很气愤的样子：“那个混蛋！”<br/>　　<br/>　　但樱木花道的心情却是出奇的好，比平时更加亢奋，他走在队伍的最前头，昂首挺胸。<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊！忘记给花道补充糖分了！”坂田帆紧追两步还是眼看着湘北队走进赛场，“……不过花道的话，肯定没问题的吧？……嗯！发挥你jump男主角的实力吧！对手越强大，成长越迅速。上吧！少年！”<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆剥了个棒棒糖放进嘴里，柠檬味，酸酸甜甜。<br/>　　<br/>　　比赛开始了。<br/>　　<br/>　　==<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆是不会明白的。<br/>　　<br/>　　她之所以和一个名叫流川枫的人不断扯上关系，是因为某无聊的作者是一个名叫绿川光的人的NC粉。<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆是不会明白的。<br/>　　<br/>　　她之所以到现在还等不到樱木花道的正式告白，是因为某无良的作者要……凑、字、数……<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆是不会明白的。<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆……<br/>　　<br/>　　是不会明白的。<br/>　　<br/>　　「chapter 21，鼓舞。」<br/>　　<br/>　　因为一头银色的卷发而获得了颇高回头率的坂田帆正在往蛋糕上一圈又一圈地挤美乃滋，挤完就忘我地狼吞虎咽起来。<br/>　　<br/>　　而这样做的结果必然就是令她的回头率又增加了好几倍。<br/>　　<br/>　　当然她本人是无所谓的。<br/>　　<br/>　　唯一后悔的就是没有带万事屋的宣传海报过来。（事实上并没有那种东西。）<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯……硬币……硬币……”突然燃起对西瓜汁的爱的坂田帆在自动售货机前面站着，在身上到处找硬币。<br/>　　<br/>　　“不介意我先吧？”还没等坂田帆回答，那个声音的主人塞了几枚硬币进去换出来一罐柠檬茶，在她面前晃了晃，“谢啦。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“硬币硬币……啊嘞，到哪里去了？”坂田帆懒得搭理那个人，甚至没多看一样，只是继续翻口袋，“硬币……硬币……哟呵，有了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　开心地把硬币塞进自动售货机换出一罐西瓜汁，美美地贴在脸上，闭上眼睛陶醉着：“呜哇！好爽！”<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆睁开眼睛的时候，那个“柠檬茶”刚好拐弯。<br/>　　<br/>　　和花道差不多身高，尖头发，这是收获的信息。<br/>　　<br/>　　“这样的话……啊！抹茶蛋糕限时打折吗？老板我要！”<br/>　　<br/>　　无关痛痒的人，瞬间就被抛诸脑后了。<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆流着口水就冲到小卖部继续去吃蛋糕了：“搭配西瓜汁一定会更美味的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“这位同学不去看比赛吗？”店长送来一盒蛋糕，顺口问。<br/>　　<br/>　　“没事啦，反正赢的肯定是湘北。”坂田帆埋头大吃着，塞了满嘴蛋糕，“我相信他们。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“呵呵，真不错啊，你们的友情。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“还因为胜利的关键人物樱木花道是我喜欢的人啊～”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那还真是让人羡慕啊……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嘛，还好啦，哈哈！”<br/>　　<br/>　　和店长聊得不错并且拿到一年份优惠券的坂田帆对未来充满了希望。<br/>　　<br/>　　一年份啊……<br/>　　<br/>　　今天之后我还是会继续来到这里的……<br/>　　<br/>　　所以湘北会赢的！<br/>　　<br/>　　在这个场馆里，让更多人看到你们的篮球，也让我吃到更多美味的蛋糕！<br/>　　<br/>　　——坂田帆的愿景。<br/>　　<br/>　　她懒坐在椅子上心满意足地打了个饱嗝，呼出清爽的奶油味：“上半场差不多要结束了吧？……去看看吧。”<br/>　　<br/>　　于是迎面碰上了结束上半场比赛回休息室的湘北篮球队。<br/>　　<br/>　　条件反射地找红头发。<br/>　　<br/>　　没有。<br/>　　<br/>　　在坂田帆询问樱木花道之前，三井寿率先走了过来：“坂田你去哪里了？樱木找你呢。”附在她的耳侧，“赤木的妹妹一起去了，你赶快吧。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？！——”坂田帆被助推起跑，边跑边回头，“我在这边吃蛋糕，超级美味，还有今天抹茶味特惠，大力推荐啊！别忘了西瓜汁！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“这个白痴。”流川枫摇头。<br/>　　<br/>　　是要拐弯了吧？<br/>　　<br/>　　鬼使神差地收住脚步，坂田帆探头探脑地扒着墙壁看过去，最突出的红色脑袋，不止前仰后合，更加春风得意。<br/>　　<br/>　　樱木花道看见了坂田帆，藏不住的充满辨识度的银色卷发，还有很微妙的“她在附近”的……第六感？<br/>　　<br/>　　“是小帆！小帆！”<br/>　　<br/>　　他以一种与方才完全不同的飞扬神采跑向坂田帆，就像寻宝者跑向他的宝藏。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我抢到了关键的篮板球！晴子小姐说那至少值十分哦！”<br/>　　<br/>　　他按着她的肩，很兴奋，兴奋地仿佛下一刻就会抱住她似的。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我果然是篮板王樱木花道！哈哈！”<br/>　　<br/>　　但终究是没有那仿佛的下一刻的。<br/>　　<br/>　　“……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“小帆？你……怎么了？”<br/>　　<br/>　　为什么不能有下一刻呢？去掉“仿佛”的、实实在在的，“下一刻”。<br/>　　<br/>　　“……花道。”<br/>　　<br/>　　你害羞的话，就由我来吧。<br/>　　<br/>　　“小、帆……？”<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆紧了紧环着樱木花道的手臂，然后松开：“好样的花道！这是爱的鼓舞哟！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我……”他愣在那里，一时不知所措，“我……小帆……”<br/>　　<br/>　　她踮起脚揉揉他被汗水濡湿的头发，竖起大拇指：“哟西！下半场好好表现吧！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“……下半场小帆会来看比赛吗？”樱木花道很大声地问，走廊里几乎能听见环绕的回音。<br/>　　<br/>　　“当然！”坂田帆灿烂的笑着，“我会把上半场欠下的加油一并补回来的！所以花道也一起把上半场欠下的篮板一口气抢回来吧！……啊！对了，滚滚你们这次是怎么下注的？算我一份吧！……别不带我玩啊喂！我赌花道能撑到最后……三分钟！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“本天才是绝对不会下场的！！！”樱木花道气急败坏地大吼。<br/>　　<br/>　　坐在观众席的坂田帆不懂得篮球，但是知道樱木花道的篮板球抢的很棒，在他的影响下湘北气势如虹。<br/>　　<br/>　　“为什么上半场没有来？”水户洋平问。<br/>　　<br/>　　“补充糖分去了呀。”坂田帆回答。<br/>　　<br/>　　“那有没有给我们带蛋糕什么的？”高宫望凑过来问。<br/>　　<br/>　　“滚滚你要减肥！不然是不会有女孩子喜欢你的！”坂田帆捶他的肚子。<br/>　　<br/>　　“小帆你太过分了！怎么可以这样说我！我是很受欢迎的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“切。……咦，翔阳换人了耶……哦，换上候补球员了！他们在花道惊人的才华压迫下决定放弃了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“呃……小帆你能不能别总是和花道说一样的话……笑点重合就不好玩了喂！”樱木军团集体汗。<br/>　　<br/>　　“哦！柠檬茶！原来是翔阳的……”坂田帆突然指着贴身防守的长谷川一志说，“啊！那里还有一个柠檬茶！陵南的？”又不可思议地指着站在场边的仙道彰说。<br/>　　<br/>　　经过综合比较，翔阳的“柠檬茶”万事屋潜在客户锁定，他的脸上很明显写满了苦逼啊。<br/>　　<br/>　　当然，事实上“柠檬茶”只有一个，陵南的那个才是货真价实的本尊。<br/>　　<br/>　　再其实呢，“柠檬茶”本尊的本尊是刺猬。<br/>　　<br/>　　至于刺猬的本尊……嘛，这不是问题的关键。<br/>　　<br/>　　关键是樱木花道犯规四次，三井寿体力不支，湘北危机！<br/>　　<br/>　　“别管什么柠檬茶啦！小帆一起来把这些可乐喝掉！”高宫望打开一大瓶家庭装可乐，嘶——！泡沫一下子冲出瓶口沾了满手。<br/>　　<br/>　　“换雪碧吧！我喜欢雪碧啊混蛋！”意见不被采纳的坂田帆愁苦地卷卷袖子接过那瓶可乐，深抿下嘴唇，“为了花道，拼了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　==<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊嘞，啊嘞嘞嘞！”<br/>　　<br/>　　一张纸随风糊到了坂田帆脸上，视线被阻碍……<br/>　　<br/>　　砰！<br/>　　<br/>　　帆字号小绵羊连人带车撞到了墙上……<br/>　　<br/>　　“随地扔垃圾的人污染的不是环境而是你们的心啊喂！”坂田帆横裂祸源的不明飞行纸张，“……啊嘞？这是……花道的报道？？！！……你们还敢把印有花道的纸乱扔啊混蛋！代表月亮消灭你们啊喂！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“坂田你把那个白痴撕成两半了。”吃了满嘴灰的流川枫说，“你自爆吧。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“什么～～～～～风太大～～～～～我听不见～～～～～”<br/>　　<br/>　　“切，白痴。”<br/>　　<br/>　　湘北高中，现在开始才要真正地拔锚起航，向着那星辰大海，为了成为海贼王……哦不，篮球之王，前进吧！<br/>　　<br/>　　前进！<br/>　　<br/>　　「chapter 22，梦语。」<br/>　　<br/>　　今天湘北的清晨比往常热闹许多，同学们从各个方向的角落冒出来为篮球队喝彩。<br/>　　<br/>　　“干得好啊篮球队！”之类。<br/>　　<br/>　　“就这样一口气获得冠军吧！”之类。<br/>　　<br/>　　“樱木加入我们柔道社吧！”“砰！”KO。之类……<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆掸着身上的灰，慢吞吞地走在流川枫后面，在听到樱木花道名字的时候耳朵一竖：“哪里？哪里？……哟！花道早上好啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“这个声音是…？”樱木花道也竖起耳朵，跳转过身，“哦！真的是小帆！小帆早上好啊！……你看你看，我上报纸了！我现在是有名人了哈哈！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不愧是天才樱木花道！记者先生用他们专业的眼光认可你了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“就是就是！本天才是很厉害的！和那只睡狐狸不一样，我们可是有着天壤之别的！看到没有臭流川！我上报纸了而你没有！这就证明我比你厉害！……而且我有小帆的糖分力量注入！本天才绝对会带领湘北称霸全国的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“湘北才不是你带领的！”自然会出现抗议的声音。<br/>　　<br/>　　而坂田帆的耳朵里只听见“我有小帆的糖分力量注入！”在反复回响着……<br/>　　<br/>　　E=mc²。<br/>　　<br/>　　如果m是你在我心中的质量，c——你就是我心中的光啊，所以这个比喻也还算恰当呢——是你成长的速度，那么E——遇见你、喜欢你、与你相处所获得的、所爆发的能量——正在趋于正无穷吧。<br/>　　<br/>　　上课演算方程式时，坂田帆不自觉地捂着嘴偷笑，很有恋爱的感觉嘛。<br/>　　<br/>　　努力捕捉那些点点滴滴汇成的小甜蜜并幸福而满足地回味着……回味很久，很久。<br/>　　<br/>　　没有干劲，总想着能偷懒就偷懒吧，可是家里不靠谱的老爸携带所有存款离家出走，坂田帆不得不体会生活真的不是那么轻松。<br/>　　<br/>　　15岁的坂田帆把福泽谕吉当做制高点的爱人，为了追求他差点没把自己的天然卷手工拉直。（索性在这之前碰到了摇钱树的流川氏。）<br/>　　<br/>　　可以无忧无虑地享受着糖分看jump就是最大的快乐了吧？<br/>　　<br/>　　——遇见樱木花道之前的坂田帆。<br/>　　<br/>　　是啊，在遇见樱木花道之前的她是不会想到的，竟然真的会有一个人比“福泽谕吉”更加让自己喜欢。<br/>　　<br/>　　不可思议呐……<br/>　　<br/>　　可是很喜欢呢，喜欢他，也喜欢喜欢着他的自己。<br/>　　<br/>　　喜欢，是蕴含着奇迹的力量的吧。<br/>　　<br/>　　而喜欢本身，就是一种伟大的奇迹吧。<br/>　　<br/>　　“流川君喜欢坂田？小林你从哪里看出来的？……嘛，其实我也有这种感觉啦……但坂田喜欢的是那个樱木啊……流川君难道会喜欢喜欢着樱木而放弃喜欢他的坂田吗？”绪方把椅子挪到小林的座位旁，瞄一眼埋头睡觉的坂田帆，“怎么看都是流川君更好啊，真是不明白坂田……”<br/>　　<br/>　　子非鱼焉知鱼之乐。<br/>　　<br/>　　流川枫知道樱木花道的好，喜欢着流川枫的你们终有一天也会看见的，被你们喜欢的人欣赏着的人，他真的很好。<br/>　　<br/>　　午休时间，坂田帆和樱木军团一起在餐厅吃拉面。<br/>　　<br/>　　“不要美乃滋！！！！！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你们这群家伙怎么就不能领会美乃滋的好呢？切，不懂生活。”<br/>　　<br/>　　吃完拉面的他们躺在草坪上晒着太阳睡午觉。<br/>　　<br/>　　微微的青草香拂过鼻尖，耳边清风低吟，还有喜欢的少年在身边打鼾，这种日子真是悠哉又美妙啊！<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆侧身撑着脑袋，笑着看樱木花道的睡颜，听他讲梦话。<br/>　　<br/>　　“臭流川！本天才一定会打败你的！等着看吧！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“呜哇！花道就算是说梦话也这么有活力呐！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“小……帆……我……我……很喜欢……很喜欢你……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我很喜欢你……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？花道……”<br/>　　<br/>　　是真的吧。<br/>　　<br/>　　你在梦着而我是清醒的。<br/>　　<br/>　　清醒地听见了你说……<br/>　　<br/>　　小帆，我很喜欢你。<br/>　　<br/>　　这一天……<br/>　　<br/>　　这一刻……<br/>　　<br/>　　终于……<br/>　　<br/>　　没有被任何人事物所阻滞的完整的“我喜欢你”……<br/>　　<br/>　　“……但为什么是梦话啊！呜呜……他醒了肯定不记得了哇！……嘛，不过……心意我收到了哟，花道！你果然是喜欢我的，哇哈哈！哇哈哈！”<br/>　　<br/>　　樱木花道醒来之后真的忘记了自己说过的话。<br/>　　<br/>　　“没关系，我记在心里呢！……再说了，要让花道你心甘情愿地在清醒的状态下说出来才有意义嘛！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？小帆你说什么？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“说我们要迟到了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“快跑！”<br/>　　<br/>　　今天坂田帆的心情很好。<br/>　　<br/>　　“小帆你捡到钱包了？”高宫望问。<br/>　　<br/>　　“没有。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“拿到一年份的哈根达斯券？”大楠雄二问。<br/>　　<br/>　　“不是。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“美乃滋同盟会成立了？”野间忠一郎问。<br/>　　<br/>　　“暂未。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我猜是花道不小心跟你告白了吧？”水户洋平问。<br/>　　<br/>　　“哦！果然还是纸君你最聪明了！”坂田帆扑上去楼主水户洋平的脖子使劲蹭。<br/>　　<br/>　　高宫望在边上苦着脸：“为什么小帆你咬我却抱洋平？不公平！不公平！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“滚滚你长得就很有口感嘛，有什么不公平的？小帆这是物以致用。”大楠雄二拍拍高宫望的肩，“你要认清楚自己。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“大楠你这个混蛋！我杀了你！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“别这么小心眼啊喂！开玩笑嘛滚滚！”<br/>　　<br/>　　赤木刚宪头上的青筋都要爆出来了，球场上闹腾的樱木花道就够麻烦的了，球场外的坂田帆和樱木军团更闹腾，怎么和樱木花道有关的人都这么闹腾！<br/>　　<br/>　　头疼啊头疼……<br/>　　<br/>　　但是因为有他们的存在，湘北确实比以前元气多了。<br/>　　<br/>　　就算再把他们赶出去多少次，他们还是会充满热情地回来吧？<br/>　　<br/>　　嘛，由着他们去吧。<br/>　　<br/>　　==<br/>　　<br/>　　“店长！请给我一打樱木花道！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“精神病院出门右拐谢谢。”<br/>　　<br/>　　「chapter 23，明暗。」<br/>　　<br/>　　一年（10）组的体育课是和一年（1）组共同上的。<br/>　　<br/>　　今天的课题是足球，流川枫一夫当关万夫莫敌。<br/>　　<br/>　　女生星星眼地尖叫着：“流川君好帅啊！我们爱你！”<br/>　　<br/>　　男生哀嚎抗议：“有流川在，我们的高中生涯注定把妹无望了吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　流川枫惯例无视他们去树荫底下乘凉小歇。<br/>　　<br/>　　“篮球打得那么好，足球又踢得那么好，流川君你是我们永远的偶像！”<br/>　　<br/>　　就在女生们忘我抒发自己的浓浓爱意时体育老师宣布：“女子组，准备！”<br/>　　<br/>　　毫无悬念的坂田帆大显神威：“哦，因为最近流川那家伙迷上实况了，我每天陪着他打，练出来了。”耸肩，“说起来今天晚上世界杯决赛……嘛，我也去睡觉储备体力好了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　转过身好像撞到谁了……<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”<br/>　　<br/>　　仔细看过去，被坂田帆撞到的人是赤木晴子。<br/>　　<br/>　　以前的体育课，坂田帆统统和流川枫一起翘掉了。<br/>　　<br/>　　常常是，一个在天台睡觉，另一个……也在天台睡觉。<br/>　　<br/>　　若不是今天收到踢足球的消息，两个人一时兴起赶过来“试试身手”、“实战演习”，坂田帆怕是难在体育课上与赤木晴子有所交集。<br/>　　<br/>　　当然如果被她知道樱木花道曾经跑来偷看过体育课的赤木晴子还和体育老师动过手这一历史事件，她绝对会撇下睡神换上运动装来好好展示一番自己的……自己的……<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆看着赤木晴子胸部隆起的姣好曲线，白色的运动T恤，被阳光拉浅了一层，隐约看见胸衣上应该还有个可爱的蝴蝶结……<br/>　　<br/>　　再抬手摸摸自己那平坦的飞机场，突然意识到：“我是不是发育晚了？……难道已经过了发育期吗？那我的胸部还会变大吗？……原来我不受欢迎不止是因为头发啊……嘛，还好花道不在乎这些……诶？他在乎吗？……不在乎的，不在乎的……男人都在乎的吧？……不不，花道是很纯情的，才不会有那样「哔——」或者这样「哔——」的想法呢！……诶，晴子，你说我现在丰胸的话来得及吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？……这个……”赤木晴子红着脸显得有些尴尬，“小帆你突然问我这些……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“告诉我吧！怎么样才能和你一样……大！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“……我……我不知道！……是……天、天生的……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“天生的？怎么可以这样？！……为什么我偏偏就天生了这一头银色天然卷啊混蛋！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“……银色天然卷很特别的呢……看起来很软很舒服，能让我摸一下吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？……哦，好啊。”<br/>　　<br/>　　赤木晴子抬起手亲昵地在坂田帆的脑袋上揉了两下：“毛茸茸的好可爱啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊嘞？……喂，你不会把我想象成某种肉球类生物了吧？”坂田帆想起了祖上的肉球控假发氏，又瞬间转到了祖上奇怪动物控的baga，哦不，hata氏，脱口而出，“love &amp; peace！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“这是毁灭地球的口号！”<br/>　　<br/>　　赤木晴子觉得眼前的坂田帆一下子变成了她所不能理解的人。<br/>　　<br/>　　所以才会和流川君有那么亲密的关系吗？<br/>　　<br/>　　“小帆，你和樱木君怎么样了？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“还是正在追求中啊，不过我已经看见曙光了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“加油哦。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“耶！你也是！高中生就该谈谈恋爱嘛！晴子你有告白吗？虽然我前阵子给流川那家伙写了几百封情书，快手残了，不过如果是晴子你的委托，我一定会接的啦！而且我告诉你哦，流川最喜欢去中华街吃汤包了，想不到吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“告白？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“就是比如……‘最幸福的时刻是知道你暗恋的人恰巧也暗恋着你’什么的，‘有一种奇迹是你喜欢的人也喜欢着你’什么的……如果因为害羞什么的没有告白而错过了，很可惜的呢，喜欢就要说出来嘛！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？……不！不！……我……我还是……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“为什么？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“因为我和你不一样啊！”赤木晴子捂着脸跑开了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”坂田帆抓抓头发，“有什么不一样？不都是女生喜欢男生吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　或许不是因为坂田帆和赤木晴子不一样，而是因为她们喜欢的对象不一样。<br/>　　<br/>　　因为樱木花道和流川枫不一样，所以坂田帆才会和赤木晴子不一样。<br/>　　<br/>　　那节体育课后面的时间，赤木晴子都在远远的地方，像躲避似的再没有靠近过坂田帆。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你好啊！晴子！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊！……小帆你好。”<br/>　　<br/>　　后来在体育馆里也是如此。<br/>　　<br/>　　“呃……”<br/>　　<br/>　　气氛有些尴尬。<br/>　　<br/>　　樱木军团去打工或者打柏青哥了，坂田帆左手边是赤木晴子等三人，右手边是绪方等三人。<br/>　　<br/>　　左手边躲躲闪闪，右手边热情地拉着她要一起“流川君我们爱你！”。<br/>　　<br/>　　“喂，坂田，去洗毛巾。”<br/>　　<br/>　　耳朵边一声尖叫还没散开，坂田帆的视线就被从头而降的毛巾遮挡住了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“坂田！快去啊！不要辜负了流川君的美意！”<br/>　　<br/>　　脑袋上的毛巾还没拿下来，坂田帆就被几双手一同推推搡搡地弄出了体育馆。<br/>　　<br/>　　“喂！你们想干嘛？！就算我看不懂你们也不能剥夺我看篮球的权利啊！再说我看的不是篮球是花道啊喂！”<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆被绪方她们拦在了体育馆外面，顿觉凉风瑟瑟……“花道，我的花道！我要我的花道啊……”她可怜兮兮地抽搭着鼻子。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你们……！”樱木花道冲开大猩猩的阻滞，在女生们面前一顿，立刻坚定下来，“你们怎么可以这样对小帆？！……小帆！”<br/>　　<br/>　　童话里，每当少女孤立无援的时候，都会有英雄出现，用有力的手拉住她，拉向光明的那一方。<br/>　　<br/>　　“小帆你不要怕，我保护你！”樱木花道这样说，对着被他一把拉进体育馆的坂田帆。<br/>　　<br/>　　突然想要感谢面前的所有阻隔，因为是这一切让你终于握住了我的手。<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯！”坂田帆用力点头，大声回应，“就拜托你了哟，花道！”<br/>　　<br/>　　==<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆笑着握住樱木花道的手，伸出自己的手：“呐呐，花道，我们就约定了哟，来，拉钩！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？……哦！拉钩！以后小帆由我樱木花道来保护！”<br/>　　<br/>　　勾住的小拇指，盖章的大拇指，紧紧相贴的食指、中指和无名指。<br/>　　<br/>　　结下我们的赤色约定。<br/>　　<br/>　　被宠爱，像是归巢的鸟儿，被爱的羽翼温柔环绕，再多风雨，我替你挡。<br/>　　<br/>　　遇见这样的人，是一种成就。<br/>　　<br/>　　「chapter 24，约定。」<br/>　　<br/>　　“虽然是红头发……不过刚才那个樱木也蛮帅的耶……我好像突然理解坂田了……”<br/>　　<br/>　　听到这句话的话坂田帆得意地扬了扬嘴角：“花道当然是有魅力的男生，你们赶快擦亮自己被世俗蒙蔽的眼睛吧！改组樱木命吧，反正流川那家伙一向无视拉拉队……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“坂田帆！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你以为我们对流川君的爱是如此肤浅的东西吗？你错了！我们是不会动摇的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“别激动嘛……哎哟我知道错了，别用这样的眼神看着我嘛……呐，请你们吃棒棒糖啊？”<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆从口袋里掏出三根棒棒糖分给绪方、小林和花泽。<br/>　　<br/>　　“坂田啊，我一直有个问题。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“什么？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“为什么你每天吃那么多甜食却不胖呢？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不知道啊，天生的吧。……诶？难道说这也是不错的体质？唔，我也有天生优越的东西了！太棒了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“坂田，不得不说，你果然是我们的敌人……不可饶恕！怎么可以是天生吃不胖的体质呢！太让人嫉妒了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊！难道说是因为不容易长肉所以我胸部那两块肉才那么小吗？！你们都那么大！……为什么只有我这么小！不公平！”方才还兴奋着的坂田帆此时不断大声哭号着，捂着自己的小胸部，颇为凄惨的样子。<br/>　　<br/>　　“呃……”<br/>　　<br/>　　绪方一把捂住坂田帆的嘴，拉她到体育馆外面，小林和花泽很快跟了过来，合起来训了她一番，然后开始起讨论减肥丰胸的问题……<br/>　　<br/>　　在这方面，坂田帆是当真完全插不上话，此时她再次深刻地感觉到了，做女人真麻烦！不止每月要流血一次，还……<br/>　　<br/>　　非要这么麻烦的话，老娘宁愿飞机场了喂！她想。<br/>　　<br/>　　“这块流川的毛巾，你们谁要洗？”为了让自己的耳朵得到解脱，坂田帆使出杀手锏。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我去！”花泽抢过来。<br/>　　<br/>　　“让我去！”小林抢过去。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你们笨手笨脚的不行，还是我去！”绪方抓住就跑。<br/>　　<br/>　　“终于清静了……”坂田帆一拍脑门，回体育馆。<br/>　　<br/>　　体育馆里的训练照旧，相比起从前，来加油的人倒是多了不少。<br/>　　<br/>　　这就是有名和无名的区别啊。<br/>　　<br/>　　毕竟过去在第一场就被刷下来的湘北队，如今是打败了县内亚军的强队了嘛。<br/>　　<br/>　　“大家看起来都很期待嘛。”坂田帆在下巴摆了个八字，“明天就要对战那个……那个……那个……什么来着？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“海南。”身边的松井好心提醒。<br/>　　<br/>　　“哦！海南！”坂田帆握拳，“管他什么海南呢，湘北必胜！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你还真乐观。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“相信会赢未必会赢，但如果连自己都不相信会赢，那就输定了。对吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“与其想什么输得漂亮，不如全力赢得精彩。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“说的没错。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“吼吼吼，说起来我觉得你才应该是赤木队长的妹妹耶~从长相来说可信度很高。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“坂田你这个混蛋是说我长得像猩猩吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哈哈！我欣赏你啊喂！……对了，我好像还不知道你的名字啊，你叫什么？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“五月，松井五月。……行了，我知道你叫坂田帆，不用再说了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那么就……欢迎光临万事屋小帆！给你打折哦！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“就知道你会这么说……但是我不需要去找万事屋，自己的事情我能自己解决。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“喂喂，不行了，我越来越欣赏你了怎么办？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“这是你的事，和我无关。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“呃……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嘛，我也有点欣赏你。”<br/>　　<br/>　　很多时候，两个人互相的欣赏，是很简单的事。<br/>　　<br/>　　虽然赤木晴子从体育课中途就有意无意地躲着坂田帆，但无碍坂田帆和松井五月的结交。<br/>　　<br/>　　对于在这之前自己居然没有和她说过话这一事实，坂田帆觉得很不可思议。<br/>　　<br/>　　“湘北！加油！”喊完这句口号之后，篮球队今天的常规训练到此结束。<br/>　　<br/>　　“那我们就先回家了，再见，小帆。”松井和藤井还有赤木晴子一起走出体育馆。<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯，再见！”坂田帆挥挥手和她们再见。<br/>　　<br/>　　因为明天和海南队的比赛，今天的加训取消，当然包括樱木花道的每日基础训练。<br/>　　<br/>　　“花道，今天晚上我和流川打世界杯决赛，你一起来吧！”坂田帆盛情相邀。<br/>　　<br/>　　“为什么要带那个白痴？”毫秒之间，流川枫就提出了异议。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你这只游戏狂狐狸！你以为本天才愿意跟你玩吗？要不是小帆说，本天才懒得理你！”樱木花道毫不示弱。<br/>　　<br/>　　“嘛嘛，我知道你们关系很好啦……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“谁跟这个白痴关系好。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我才不要和臭流川关系好！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“呃……别闹啦！真把自己当祖上的土方氏和坂田氏了吗？……走啦走啦，顺便可以吃个拉面！”<br/>　　<br/>　　当天晚上的世界杯决赛，坂田帆控制的巴西战胜了流川枫控制的意大利。<br/>　　<br/>　　“果然还是小帆比较厉害！臭流川你认输了吧？”旁观的樱木花道却是最高兴的人，“……好！明天的比赛本天才一定要比你拿更多分！我会打败你的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“大白痴。”流川枫放下游戏手柄，扭头。<br/>　　<br/>　　“败军之狐有什么好嚣张的？败军之狐！败军之狐！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“无视。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你竟敢无视本天才！别跑！”<br/>　　<br/>　　看着樱木花道和流川枫开演的狐猴大战，把客厅弄得乱七八糟，还拿着游戏手柄的坂田帆后脑一滴冷汗：“呃……被无视的是我好不好？”<br/>　　<br/>　　流川枫的妈妈又去北海道吃拉面了，所以他们才能这么放肆地打闹。<br/>　　<br/>　　但问题是……<br/>　　<br/>　　这满目狼藉要谁来收拾啊喂？！不会是我吧喂？！多少钱都懒得干啊喂！！混蛋你们考虑下后果啊喂！难道不能用和平的方式表现友谊吗？！<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆裂了，抄起茶几上的杂志“啪啪”稳准狠地敲打樱木花道和流川枫的脑袋：“给我适可而止啊你们两个！”瞬间改成温和的笑脸，“……肚子不饿吗？吃了再打好不好？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“小帆……”樱木花道鼓着脸，揉揉脑袋，显得很委屈。<br/>　　<br/>　　“切。”流川枫倒是很拽。<br/>　　<br/>　　“切个头啊！请你吃超辣仙贝哦混蛋！”坂田帆对着他大吼，转头对樱木花道说，“我们吃期待已久的美乃滋盖饭吧！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不要美乃滋！”<br/>　　<br/>　　==<br/>　　<br/>　　我已经无药可救地crazy for you。——《好想大声说喜欢你》<br/>　　<br/>　　「chapter 25，情书。」<br/>　　<br/>　　“花道你不要害羞啦！”坂田帆抓住樱木花道的手，让他的胳膊环住自己的腰。<br/>　　<br/>　　“小帆……可小帆是女孩子啊！”樱木花道涨红的脸，挣扎着要把手抽开，“不能随便搂女孩子的腰啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“噗！花道你不用这么可爱吧喂！安全比较重要啦！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那……平时流川也……也这样吗……？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那个流川也会像这样……这样搂着小帆的腰吗？！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“花道你真有想象力，那可是流川枫诶……怎么可能搂着腰？远远不够！”坂田帆用书包带套住自己和樱木花道，再打个结，“必须要这样，那只睡狐狸才不会被甩出去！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哈哈！是啊，那只睡狐狸！哈哈！”樱木花道心领神会地大笑起来，“那我们出发吧！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哟！花道你抓牢了啊！出发！”<br/>　　<br/>　　小绵羊的前后座，坂田帆和樱木花道，她的背紧贴着他的胸口，扑通扑通，感受到心跳持续而热烈地节奏。<br/>　　<br/>　　我们之间，越来越靠近了呢。<br/>　　<br/>　　“花道……？”<br/>　　<br/>　　腰际的大手轻轻垂落，脸颊被他的头发蹭的痒痒的，温热的呼吸扫过，沉甸甸的分量。<br/>　　<br/>　　“好梦呢。”<br/>　　<br/>　　放慢车速缓缓行驶，星月辉光漾进时光洪荒。<br/>　　<br/>　　还真是不忍心打扰这样可爱的睡颜呢。<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆从樱木花道口袋里掏出钥匙开门，把他附扶进卧室，安放在榻榻米上，盖好毛巾毯。<br/>　　<br/>　　“辛苦了，明天加油哦。”<br/>　　<br/>　　锁好门离开。<br/>　　<br/>　　意外的是回到万事屋的坂田帆，在门缝里发现了一封委托。<br/>　　<br/>　　“晴子？写情书？……喂喂，我是有说过可以帮你啦，但情书这种东西难道不是自己写才有诚意吗？……别这样啊，能拒绝吗？！……弄得我都情书恐惧症了喂！……这就是我为什么还没有给花道写情书的原因啊……”<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆一边碎碎念抱怨着一边在信纸上抄下那首《好想大声说喜欢你》的歌词，看看又觉得不合适，换张新的信纸，改抄《只注视着你》的歌词，然后逐字根据事实修改。<br/>　　<br/>　　打了个哈欠，把修改好的歌词誊抄为情书，放进信封，用当时批量订购的心形贴纸封口，夹在书里塞进书包。<br/>　　<br/>　　终于可以睡觉了。坂田帆顿觉身心舒畅。<br/>　　<br/>　　第二天，在县体育馆前遇上赤木晴子，坂田帆掏出那封情书：“呐，我没有帮你给他，因为突然想起来忘记署名了。……对不起啊……你可以自己抄一遍再署上名字然后送出去，肯定比我送效果要好啦！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我……我并没有想要把这个给流川君看到……”赤木晴子微低着头，声音很小，说完默默地接过信，仔细折叠好，放进口袋。<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？那你干嘛要我写？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我只是想知道……如果小帆是我的话，会有怎样的心情而已……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“这也可以？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“或者……我该用怎样的心情来面对流川君……总之，谢谢你了，小帆。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哦……但那是抄的歌词，不要紧吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“没关系，就算是歌词，也是小帆你想象着我的心情而找出来的歌吧？……所以，很好啊。”<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆抓抓头发，喜欢流川枫压力很大啊……竞争对手数不胜数就别说了，更要命的是那家伙似乎对女人不感兴趣啊！……这压力未免太大了吧！<br/>　　<br/>　　就怕等到最后逼得人不相信爱情了啊喂！这样很罪过的啊喂！<br/>　　<br/>　　“晴子小姐，真是辛苦你了……”坂田帆发出由衷的感慨，虽然前不久她自己的情况也没有比这乐观，但现在的她满心是恋爱曙光照耀的幸福感，于是她不禁深深地同情起了在渺渺无望的暗恋中“挣扎”的赤木晴子。<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆拿着上次得来的优惠券说要去小卖部买蛋糕、饮料和各种零食，此时赤木晴子也在体育馆外等到了松井和藤井，她们一起走进体育馆。<br/>　　<br/>　　“哦，天然卷姑娘，你果然来了啊。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“因为店长的手艺太好了嘛！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嘴真甜，就先给你一份大杯巧克力芭菲好了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“真是太美好了！店长我好喜欢你呀！有没有美乃滋？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“有有，美乃滋要算钱哦，你这丫头消耗太大了……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“满满的都是爱呢！美乃滋是爱，巧克力芭菲是爱，草莓牛奶是爱！……花道当然是爱啦！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你的小男朋友？今天也要比赛吧？呐，赢了比赛的话，送你一盒最喜欢草莓蛋糕！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“湘北是一定会赢的！……嘛，花道还不是我男朋友啦……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那也快了！这次也要等到下半场才去？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“唔！吃完就去！”<br/>　　<br/>　　湘北高中向王者海南发起的挑战即将开始。<br/>　　<br/>　　==<br/>　　<br/>　　“大猩猩！……啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　辛苦抢来的篮板球却传到了海南5号的手。<br/>　　<br/>　　橙红色的球体被高高举起，终场的哨声响起。<br/>　　<br/>　　再激烈精彩的比赛终究是有结束。<br/>　　<br/>　　湘北输了，输给了连续十六年获得县内冠军的海南。<br/>　　<br/>　　樱木花道哭了。<br/>　　<br/>　　「chapter 26，挫折。」<br/>　　<br/>　　“让他一个人静一静。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“可是小帆……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“就让他一个人静一静吧。”<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆和樱木军团远远地跟在樱木花道后面，每人嘴里含着跟棒棒糖，小心翼翼地不被受挫的天才发现。<br/>　　<br/>　　跟着他走过瞬显落寞的熙攘街道，转了好大一个圈终于回到家，无精打采地拿出钥匙开门，再沉闷地关上……<br/>　　<br/>　　“小帆，呐。”高宫望大义凛然地卷起袖子擦擦自己的胳膊，“我知道你心情不好。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不用了……”坂田帆按下他的胳膊，抓抓头发，“谢谢你啊，滚滚……”深呼吸，咧开嘴笑起来，“呐呐，我们去吃拉面吧！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你真的不要紧吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“拜托，输了比赛的又不是我，没那么严重啦！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“……那我们走吧！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哟！”<br/>　　<br/>　　不用什么“虽败犹荣”来安慰，输了就是输了，勿需借口，而成长是认清自己的责任，肩上担起足够的分量，再继续前进。<br/>　　<br/>　　这样对他说……可以吗？<br/>　　<br/>　　晚上，坂田帆仰躺在榻榻米上睁着眼睛看天花板，今天的灯光格外刺眼呢……<br/>　　<br/>　　唔……花道肯定很自责难过吧？到底应该怎么跟他说嘛！<br/>　　<br/>　　辗转反侧，坂田帆总算艰难地进入了睡眠阶段。<br/>　　<br/>　　第二天，顶着两个浓重的黑眼圈的坂田帆去樱木花道家敲门，咚咚咚，咚咚咚，久久没有应声。<br/>　　<br/>　　她坐在他家门前的台阶上，抱着膝盖：“去哪里了……你现在还是谁都不想见吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　学校也没有。<br/>　　<br/>　　樱木花道翘课了。<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆侧头看睡得口水横流的流川枫，连最严肃的池田老师都没有和他多计较。<br/>　　<br/>　　天大的烦恼，睡一觉都该好了呀。<br/>　　<br/>　　不鼓起勇气面对的话，是没有办法跨过那道坎继续向前的呀。<br/>　　<br/>　　逃避是没有用的。<br/>　　<br/>　　花道……你去哪里了啊……<br/>　　<br/>　　“洋平，你知不知道花道他去哪里了？”坂田帆跑去7班，刻着“天才”的座位上没有那个红头发的天才得意的样子。<br/>　　<br/>　　水户洋平无奈地摇摇头：“不是说让他一个人静一静吗？小帆，不用着急的。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“按现在的情况来看，能让他好起来的就只有……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“流川？……呵，能劝流川去劝花道的，大概也只有小帆你了吧？”水户洋平竖起赞美的大拇指，“策略正确！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我去把滚滚他们叫来，大家分析一下花道最有可能去哪里！”<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆是不能翘课的，教导主任耳目众多，把她（和三井寿）看得死死的，只要她进了学校，不到放学是出不去的。<br/>　　<br/>　　所以尽管他们分析出了樱木花道可能闲逛到某个球场，她也去不了。<br/>　　<br/>　　那就只好继续考虑放学后的情况了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我认为，花道他很有可能在大家都走了以后一个人回到体育馆，触景伤情，默默自责……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“滚滚的分析很有道理！我一定会拖住流川等花道来的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“加油！小帆！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哟！”<br/>　　<br/>　　篮球队的各位斗志高昂，彩子亲笔所书“背水一战”豪迈大气，只是少了樱木花道，总觉得不完整呢。<br/>　　<br/>　　“樱木君他……还是没有来呢……”赤木晴子抱着膝盖坐在体育馆外的台阶上，抬起头看着聚起乌云的天空，“果然是要小帆去说才行吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？……难道说晴子你见过花道吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯，今天我也翘课了……在上野公园球场……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“呃……教头果然是我恋爱中的克星啊……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“什么？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“没什么。……接下来就放心地交给我吧，我是不会允许他低迷这么长时间的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不知道为什么，我觉得小帆很值得信赖呢。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“因为我是万事屋的嘛！”<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆抬起头，天空逐渐低沉，乌云密布，要下雨了呢。<br/>　　<br/>　　很适合呢，落魄的情绪总要搭配一个磅礴的雨天。<br/>　　<br/>　　常规训练结束后。<br/>　　<br/>　　“干嘛？”流川枫抱着篮球，不解地被坂田帆按在走廊的长椅上，“我要打球。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“看见体育馆有人的话，花道他就不来了！”坂田帆继续使劲按住他，“你将就一下嘛！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那个白痴来不来又不关我的事。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你这家伙坦率一点会死吗喂！……嘘，别吵。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“吵的是你，白痴。”<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆捂住流川枫的嘴巴，悄悄地把脑袋从墙边探出去，看见熟悉的剪影，一眼就认出是樱木花道无误。<br/>　　<br/>　　没有打伞，静谧的空间中水声滴答，他踏着那样沉重的步子……<br/>　　<br/>　　“就交给你了。”坂田帆任重道远地拍拍流川枫的肩。<br/>　　<br/>　　“真麻烦。”流川枫抱着篮球懒懒地站起来，“我又不是万事屋的。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“别啰嗦了，快去啊！”坂田帆把毛巾搭在他的脖子上，把他猛推了出去，长舒一口气，“强心剂的话，没有比流川更管用的了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆坐在长椅上等了一会儿，听见樱木花道嚷着“等等！流川！”的声音，探出脑袋看见他追着流川枫跑出了休息室，她悄悄地跟过去，听见他们互相揽起责任，拳打脚踢地说着“是我的错！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“发泄出来就没有问题了吧？……男人就是直接啊，想打就打，真好呢……”坂田帆靠着墙壁坐下，闭上眼睛，“真好呢……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哼！臭流川！本天才不和你一般见识！我的责任就是我的责任！”樱木花道气愤的大步流星地走出来，被坂田帆伸出的脚绊了一下，“啊！……啊！”看清楚了坐在地上的人，声音低了下来，“小帆……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哟。”坂田帆随意地抬手打招呼，“花道你好啊。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“小帆你怎么会在这里？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“等你们啊。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你……们？难道说小帆是和流川一起的吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“毕竟我是他的监护人嘛。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“他欺负你了吗？小帆好像……没什么精神……”<br/>　　<br/>　　樱木花道犹豫着伸出手，想要揉揉坂田帆那头银色卷发，想要看见她笑着说“花道要打起精神来哦，我相信天才的话一定没问题的！”……<br/>　　<br/>　　但是这一次，他听见的却是……<br/>　　<br/>　　“如果你现在跟我告白的话，我一定会说，对不起，樱木君，我喜欢的是篮球队的……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“……”<br/>　　<br/>　　不要说下去了！<br/>　　<br/>　　樱木花道恨不得捂住耳朵。<br/>　　<br/>　　这种话，他听了很多遍的这种拒绝他的话……<br/>　　<br/>　　难道连小帆也要对他说这种话了吗？<br/>　　<br/>　　“我喜欢的人是篮球队的……花道哟！”坂田帆抬起脸，笑颜如花。<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“篮球队的花道，我喜欢的人，是会带领湘北走向胜利的男人，是天才篮板王。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“……我……没错！我就是篮球队的天才篮板王樱木花道！”樱木花道瞬间充满了力量。<br/>　　<br/>　　他要带领湘北打进全国以弥补自己在海南一战犯下的过错，还有……要保护小帆。<br/>　　<br/>　　“看我的吧！”樱木花道深呼吸，开口，“小帆！我……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“白痴，你好了没有，我要回去睡觉。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“喂！不要这么巧好不好？流川君……”<br/>　　<br/>　　花道刚才好不容易又有告白的趋势了耶……<br/>　　<br/>　　总是这样，坂田帆都快习惯被樱木花道告白未遂了……<br/>　　<br/>　　嘛，既然没有时间倒流的可能，那么就继续向前吧。<br/>　　<br/>　　==<br/>　　<br/>　　“如果花道心里还是有个梗的话，不如削发明志！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“削发明志？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“会比较有冲击性吧……‘哦！花道和以前不同了！’这种感觉之类的……怎么样？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“好主意！……果然小帆也认为海南一战是我的责任吧！流川那家伙只会说而已，才不会削发明志呢！本天才是拥有这个勇气和意志力的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哟西！花道最棒了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　「chapter 27，炎热。」<br/>　　<br/>　　担负起流川枫监护人的责任，坂田帆要把睡着了的他运回家。<br/>　　<br/>　　小绵羊再次超负荷，坂田帆在最前，流川枫中间，樱木花道坐在最后。<br/>　　<br/>　　“流川这家伙真麻烦！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嘛，其实他人很好啦，花道你不用嘴硬啦，尽可以实话实说的。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“什么……什么啊！我就是实话实说！流川就是很麻烦！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“麻烦的话……确实。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哈哈哈！小帆你也这么认为吧！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“白痴，闭嘴。”流川枫用手肘狠狠捅了樱木花道的肚子，又敲了下坂田帆的脑袋，“你也是。”<br/>　　<br/>　　后来樱木花道自己也很纳闷他是怎样才会忍住没把流川枫扔下车的。<br/>　　<br/>　　第二天到学校，坂田帆得知樱木花道又翘课了，她伸了个懒腰，撑着脑袋伏在走廊的窗台上。<br/>　　<br/>　　校门口冷冷清清，偶尔进来一个人，坂田帆总是站着说话不腰疼的模样：“教头呢？逮我的劲到哪里去了？现成的迟到啊！急急如立令！出现！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“喂喂，小帆你太毒了吧！？”身边的樱木军团厉声指责，“做人要厚道啊喂！……要是待会儿进来的是花道呢？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那这次绝对不能找三井学长去解救了！我必须要听完整的花道告白！耶！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“呃……不如我们打赌看花道什么时候会来上课吧？”高宫望举起胖乎乎的肉手，张开五指，“500円，我赌他明天还不来！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我和你赌一张福泽谕吉，今天绝对会来！”坂田帆拉着高宫望肥嘟嘟的弹性很好的下巴，“怎么样啊？滚滚同学，敢不敢赌？嗯？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不跟你赌！小帆你肯定是作弊了！”高宫望揉着自己微红的下巴弹簧似的刷弹开，眼镜反射出诡异的睿智之光，“你别想A我！”<br/>　　<br/>　　是时候的上课铃响，大家拉拉扯扯地四散回班级。<br/>　　<br/>　　“今天小测验。”池田老师行动力极强地开始派发试卷，“不合格的同学做好我和你们的家长面谈的准备。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊？——！”同学们一阵哀嚎。<br/>　　<br/>　　“切，我倒希望你和那家伙面谈呢，鬼知道他去哪里了……池田老师你有本事就把他找回来付房租吧！……把未成年的女儿放在家里不管就应该被警察叔叔捉起来挠脚心啊混蛋！……”坂田帆咬牙切齿。<br/>　　<br/>　　考试开始。<br/>　　<br/>　　手上旋转的笔啪嗒掉到地上，坂田帆抓抓头发，弯腰去捡，抬头的时候左眼看到流川枫的口水浸湿了试卷纸，右眼看到后座的杉田使劲瞄向自己的答案……<br/>　　<br/>　　于是她决定把字写大一点。<br/>　　<br/>　　答完题的坂田帆歪歪扭扭地趴在桌子上，想象着樱木花道的新造型会是什么样子……<br/>　　<br/>　　说是削发明志，但他会不会去烫个卷发和自己呼应呢？坂田帆想着想着就很想笑，带点滑稽的甜蜜幻想。<br/>　　<br/>　　“时间到，大家停笔，把测验卷交到讲台上来就下课吧。”池田老师扶了扶眼镜，“坂田，你放学前到我办公室来拿。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哦。”坂田帆懒洋洋地应一声，撇撇嘴，起身走出教室，去小卖部买草莓牛奶。<br/>　　<br/>　　把牛奶盒挤扁扔进垃圾桶，坂田帆擦擦嘴边残留的牛奶沫，慢慢晃回教室。<br/>　　<br/>　　整个上午樱木花道都没有出现。<br/>　　<br/>　　“哈啊——”坂田帆打了个哈欠，咬了一口丸子，抬头看看今天的天空，下过雨确实会蓝一点呢。<br/>　　<br/>　　“……”身边的流川枫放下饭盒拿出新买的游戏机入神地打起来。<br/>　　<br/>　　“切。”坂田帆懒得搭理他，夹块肉放在嘴里，“唔……好想看花道的新造型呢……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“白痴。”<br/>　　<br/>　　昨天的大雨似乎没有起到降温的作用，正午强烈的阳光和燥热的风，让人都好像要被蒸发掉似的。<br/>　　<br/>　　“为什么我们偏要在这么热的地方吃午饭呢？”坂田帆合上便当盒盖，提出了一个后知后觉的问题。<br/>　　<br/>　　“习惯了。”流川枫的冷语冷调完全无法抵抗炎热。<br/>　　<br/>　　“难道你不觉得热吗喂！能蒸桑拿了喂！把汗收集起来可以省很多水费了喂！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“被你一说……好像是有点热。”流川枫把游戏机后盖贴在掌心一会儿，“唔，这个也烫了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你的神经到底有多粗啊喂！才感觉到吗？我可是要蒸发了啊混蛋！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“……”<br/>　　<br/>　　流川枫默默地关上游戏机放进口袋，拉着坂田帆的胳膊翻身带上了自己的背：“中暑不治会死的。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“呃……我好像跟不上你的思维了……”坂田帆无力地垂下脑袋，“嘛，这样也不错，可以吹空调……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“闭嘴，大白痴。”<br/>　　<br/>　　樱木花道减了个清爽的平头，斗志满满地走进湘北，打算带领篮球队重整雄风。<br/>　　<br/>　　走进校门，一抹银色没入视线，仔细辨认可以看出是卷发。<br/>　　<br/>　　银色卷发轻靠在黑发少年的肩头，他背着她，她的双臂无力地垂在他胸前，偶尔抬起来敲下他的脑袋……<br/>　　<br/>　　“小帆……那个是……流川！”樱木花道奔跑的步伐卷起一阵沙，他很紧张，出了满头的汗，“流川！小帆她怎么了？生病了吗？小帆……你……没事吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“中暑。”流川枫眼睛向后一瞟，说的淡淡然。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我才没有中暑呢！只是给这家伙面子让他做我的代步工具而已！”坂田帆身手敏捷地从流川枫背上跳下来，转到樱木花道身前，踮起脚勾住他的脖子拉到眼前，眼睛一眨不眨地看着他，“……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“怎……怎么了？”樱木花道僵直了身子，这么近的距离，被热度烧红了脸，不知所措，“我这个发型很奇怪吗？……小帆……小帆你不喜欢？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“这真的是……太可爱啦！”坂田帆使劲揉着樱木花道的脑袋，刺的手心痒痒的，软的心里暖暖的，疏散了现时的燥热，整个世界都清爽起来的感觉，“比祖上的寿限无寿限无扔屎机前天的小新的内裤新八的人生巴鲁蒙格·费扎利昂艾扎克·休纳德三分之一的纯情之感情的剩下的三分之三是在意倒刺的感情背叛好像知道我的名字我知道他不知道的不在家干鱿鱼鳉鱼干青鱼子粪坑鳉鱼...这个跟刚才的不同哦这个是池乃鳉鱼辣油雄帝宫王木村皇呸呸呸呸呸呸呸呸呸小屎丸式还要可爱！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哈？……”樱木花道蒙蒙的，抓抓头发，因为太短而抓空了，尴尬地笑了笑，“哈、哈哈！我真的很可爱吗？小帆你喜欢太好了！”很快自然起来，“嗯！我天才樱木花道和以前不同了！不会再输了！绝对！……喂！臭流川你听好了，本天才不会手下留情的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“白痴。”流川枫贯彻始终的名台词。<br/>　　<br/>　　“他这是嫉妒，花道你别管这家伙。”坂田帆白一眼流川枫，顺势拉起樱木花道的手，“为了纪念花道的新造型，我们一起去吃布丁吧！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哟！布丁！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“然后要让他们都大吃一惊哦！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“本天才一定会用实力让废话的人闭嘴！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哟西！花道赛高！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“大白痴。……会有怎样的进步呢？”流川枫抬头看了看天，“……切，反正赢的人是我。”跟在樱木花道和坂田帆身后，起步走向体育馆。<br/>　　<br/>　　==<br/>　　<br/>　　“哈哈！花道这是想开了还是想不开啊？竟然跑去做和尚！……大家不要挤！排队买票进场！神迹的红色光头，想看抓紧啊喂！”<br/>　　<br/>　　身为名人就是麻烦，一举一动都会成为众人视线中的焦点。<br/>　　<br/>　　樱木花道表示很苦恼。<br/>　　<br/>　　“被人关注是天才注定的宿命，但为什么他们要像看怪物一样看我？……你们这群混蛋！有什么好看的！走开！”<br/>　　<br/>　　「chapter 28，补习。」<br/>　　<br/>　　安西教练安排了一年级对二、三年级的练习赛。<br/>　　<br/>　　势不可挡的樱木花道在三井寿上场之后就被完全压制住了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“三井学长好厉害！”坂田帆咬着吸管自言自语，“……要是我两年不做挥刀练习，那我们家祖上的洞爷湖绝对只能用来赶蚊子了……”<br/>　　<br/>　　场上的樱木花道气得快爆炸了。<br/>　　<br/>　　被小三压制已经够烦的了，石井那家伙竟然还说把球传给流川没有错！<br/>　　<br/>　　小看本天才是要付出代价的！<br/>　　<br/>　　“看我的小人物射篮！”樱木花道回身长射，然后那球飞过篮球架稳当当地掉到了赤木晴子手上，“……啊！！！！！”发出惨烈的哀嚎。<br/>　　<br/>　　“不要紧的！”赤木晴子很温柔地，“樱木君，继续努力啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哈哈哈哈哈！花道你太能干了！每天都有惊喜啊喂！”樱木军团不出所料的大笑，坂田帆挣扎了一会儿，失败，义无反顾地投入了进去，“花道你是宝贝啊！太宝贝了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“……唔……你们这群混蛋竟然又嘲笑本天才！小帆你也……”樱木花道表示很委屈，小三还在耳边啰啰嗦嗦！本天才不听敌人的言论！虽然……虽然……虽然他说的好像是对的……<br/>　　<br/>　　最后这场比赛以樱木花道和流川枫一起吊着篮筐挂在篮球架上的闹剧收场。<br/>　　<br/>　　“樱木你的课题是，要在三日内学会禁区内射篮。做好觉悟吧。”赤木刚宪队长很严肃地宣布。<br/>　　<br/>　　门外汉樱木的每一点成长都有可能成为改变比赛胜负的关键因素。<br/>　　<br/>　　关于这点，大家都有共识。<br/>　　<br/>　　“他们两个要在那里吊到什么时候啊？”坂田帆看着依旧在争论的樱木花道和流川枫，摸摸下巴，“篮筐质量真好耶……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“如果他们两个肯合作的话，一定是了不得的组合。”三井寿在一边说，口气有点酸溜溜，“不过湘北的王牌肯定只有我一个！哈哈！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“噗！”坂田帆一口草莓牛奶全喷到了三井寿的Ｔ恤上，“对不起我不是故意的！……但是……三井学长你的这份自信不输花道，好样的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那是……诶？坂田你什么意思啊喂！拿我和樱木比！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“这是给你面子好吧？花道是我心中永远的ＭＶＰ，啦啦啦，不服气啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“谁管你！走开！别挡路！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“切。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“切！”<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆和三井寿同时白对方一眼，扭过头去。<br/>　　<br/>　　被赤木刚宪从篮球架上拽下来的樱木花道和流川枫各自捂着脑袋上的鼓包，郁闷地听“每日一训”。<br/>　　<br/>　　“等等！”坂田帆大喝一声，“我是流川的监护人，所以训导这种事，交给我吧！”跑过去的时候顺便再白三井寿一眼，“还有花道……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你不是三井的监护人吗？……什么时候又是流川的监护人了？樱木的监护人也是你？！你家开保育院的啊！”赤木刚宪爆着青筋，知道万事屋小帆，但也不用夸张到这种程度吧？按这样发展下去，篮球队不是变成坂田氏保育院了吗？<br/>　　<br/>　　“我早就不是三井学长的监护人了，赤木队长你不知道？我是流川监护人很久了，赤木队长你也不知道？……喂喂，太不关心自己的队员了吧？要多和他们沟通才能拉近彼此心的距离嘛！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“……|||”<br/>　　<br/>　　“还有啊，我和花道没有雇佣关系，正在追求中……悄悄告诉你，离成功只有半步之遥了哦！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“……|||||||”<br/>　　<br/>　　赤木刚宪很无奈，更无力。<br/>　　<br/>　　“呐呐，花道、流川，拉面馆的优惠券今天到期，我们抓紧时间赶过去还来得及！走啦！”<br/>　　<br/>　　但是只有坂田帆可以像这样一手拉着樱木花道一手拉着流川枫欢欢乐乐而不被……<br/>　　<br/>　　让他们两个和解的关键人物，也许就是她。<br/>　　<br/>　　为了湘北的前途和安宁，赤木刚宪握拳，我忍！<br/>　　<br/>　　拉面馆。<br/>　　<br/>　　七碗荞麦面排在吧台。<br/>　　<br/>　　从左至右依次是，高宫望，大楠雄二，野间忠一郎，樱木花道，坂田帆，流川枫，水户洋平。<br/>　　<br/>　　这样坐是因为如果打起来了，拉架比较方便。<br/>　　<br/>　　“哈哈！花道你今天的表现太棒了！”坂田帆挥舞着筷子，“尤其是那记出其不意地转身长射最棒了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“别再说了，那球很糗……我都听到你笑我了！”樱木花道皱起眉头，继而暴怒，“啊！你们几个居然现在还笑！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那是因为花道你太有才了啊！哈哈！那球射的真准啊！”樱木军团拍着桌子大笑差点没摔到地上。<br/>　　<br/>　　“对啊！那球的威力简直堪比阿姆斯特朗回旋加速喷气式阿姆斯特朗炮啊！”坂田帆抓抓头发，“……要能落到我手上就真的完美了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”<br/>　　<br/>　　突然很安静。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你们有没有听说过抛绣球？”坂田帆很憧憬的样子，“谁接到绣球，谁就是抛球者的命定之人，然后会结婚会生宝宝！……所以为什么那球没有被我接到嘛！”一脸不甘的表情。<br/>　　<br/>　　“哇！……小帆你到底是有多喜欢花道啊！这种事情就不用做联想了吧？”高宫望推一下眼镜，流川枫之外的所有人齐刷刷地看向樱木花道，不怀好意地坏笑着。<br/>　　<br/>　　“为什么不能联想？”坂田帆眨巴了两下眼睛，视线轻抚上樱木花道的脸，看着他瞬间变红，“花道，你说！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我……我……”樱木花道不知所措地抓着头发，“我……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你还未成年。”流川枫冷不丁地插嘴道，“一群白痴。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“说谁白痴啊你！臭流川你不是照样未成年！”樱木花道大声反击，下意识地想用这样的方式消除自己的紧张，“我……”<br/>　　<br/>　　但似乎没什么效果。<br/>　　<br/>　　“切。”流川枫无视，继续吃面。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你刚才是不是说……一群白痴来着？”坂田帆抬手拍拍流川枫的后脑勺，“虽然我们都知道‘白痴’是你对花道的昵称表示亲切，但是……什么时候我们几个也多了这样的福利了？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“白痴。”流川枫斜起眼睛，闷闷地，“谁要对那个白痴表示亲切……别太自以为是了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“切。”坂田帆无视，一用力把流川枫的脑袋摁进了面碗里。<br/>　　<br/>　　“哈哈哈哈哈！臭流川你也有今天！你活该！哈哈！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我们果然没有看错你啊！小帆加油！能制流川的人非你莫属了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　听到这句话的一瞬间，樱木花道心里酸酸的，小帆和流川的感情好的真过分……<br/>　　<br/>　　“混蛋！”流川枫用纸巾使劲抹了抹自己的脸，很干脆地发飙，以彼之道还之彼身，把坂田帆的脑袋也摁进了面碗……！！<br/>　　<br/>　　“你要死啊！……你小心我在你被窝里放just we把你炸成沫沫！混蛋！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“切，有种你就放。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“明天我就把你的限量光碟、手办、漫画、最新款游戏机什么的都搬去跳蚤市场混蛋！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你敢！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我就敢！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“怎么样啊？怕了吧？先帮本姑娘把脸擦干净！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“……”<br/>　　<br/>　　流川枫黑着脸抽出一张纸巾，温柔地抚上坂田帆得意笑着的脸上，轻抹去那些汤汁，前所未有的温柔。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你们的感情……”樱木花道低声说，好像有什么东西堵在喉咙口，“……真好……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那是！”坂田帆刷转过身，骄傲地昂起脑袋，“你以为监护人是那么好当的吗？……等等，花道你不会是吃醋了吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“有没有心里酸酸的感觉？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“……好像有……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“有没有很想把流川那家伙推开的冲动？……好吧我知道你一直都有……”坂田帆突然苦笑，“其实在花道的眼里，流川从来都比我大只呢……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“小帆你绝对比流川重要！……呸！臭流川怎么可以和小帆比！”樱木花道急着解释，脸红到了脖颈，“可是小帆却和流川一起……一起……”<br/>　　<br/>　　小帆和流川一起上下学……<br/>　　<br/>　　樱木花道突然明白了堵在喉咙口的东西是什么……<br/>　　<br/>　　一起上下学的你们难道不是在交往吗？！<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊！我明白了！”高宫望打了个响指，“花……！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“别说出来！”大楠雄二立刻捂住他的嘴巴，“嘘……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我和流川一起的事多了，花道你说哪一件啊？”坂田帆抓抓头发，“这家伙很麻烦你也知道，做他监护人很倒霉的耶……花道？诶，你说话呀！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“……哦！我的担心根本是多余的嘛！小帆和别的女孩子不一样！一起上下学是被迫的！才不是交往！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“臭流川你死心吧！小帆是不会喜欢你的！她喜欢的人可是……可是……”<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆咬着下嘴唇等着樱木花道把接下来的句子说完整，这一次谁再打扰决不轻饶！<br/>　　<br/>　　“小帆喜欢的人可是本天才樱木花道我！……明天开始我也要和小帆一起上下学！小帆也和我交往吧！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你为什么要说‘也’啊笨蛋！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？……花道你刚才说什么了？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我们一起上下学吧！小帆！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“然后呢？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我们交往吧！小帆！”樱木军团齐声相和。<br/>　　<br/>　　“花道！我爱你！”<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆就这样狠狠地把自己撞进了樱木花道的怀抱里。<br/>　　<br/>　　==<br/>　　<br/>　　“天呐！流川不会被我闷死在面汤里了吧？……总之先找时光机！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“别急别急，我看看……呼吸、心跳都正常，如果没估计错的话……他、只是睡着了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不是吧！这样也能睡着？！喂！睡神枫！给我醒醒啊混蛋！！”<br/>　　<br/>　　「chapter 29，家庭。」<br/>　　<br/>　　流川枫的世界被坂田帆摇的天旋地转，他朦朦胧胧地睁开眼睛，眼前的女孩子还是清清爽爽，五个大男孩笑得夸张放肆，尤其是那个白痴，满脸幸灾乐祸。<br/>　　<br/>　　“……晕……”流川枫咕哝了一句。<br/>　　<br/>　　“生前何必久睡，死后自会长眠嘛！流川你别和周公如此热恋好不好啊喂！”坂田帆没好气地抬手敲了流川枫一个毛栗子。<br/>　　<br/>　　她不知道他方才做了一个梦，里面的她幸福美满。<br/>　　<br/>　　“喂，坂田。”<br/>　　<br/>　　他恍惚意识到，他是真心同她一起高兴着的。<br/>　　<br/>　　“干嘛啊？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“加油。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“加油。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“呃……你是不是又吃错了什么了啊？你脑子坏掉了吧喂！面汤灌进去了吧喂！我要怎么向家里的老妈交代啊喂！……别这样啊喂！”坂田帆痛苦地抓着头发，完了，流川枫又坏掉了……<br/>　　<br/>　　“白痴。”流川枫抛了个冷眼过去。<br/>　　<br/>　　“哦！这才是正常版呀，刚才的bug太可怕了……”坂田帆抽了张纸巾糊到流川枫脸上，若无其事地在拉面里挤上一圈又一圈美乃滋，扑愣愣吃起来。<br/>　　<br/>　　流川枫难得的一次“热情之火”，就这样被浇灭了？<br/>　　<br/>　　也许是，也许不是。<br/>　　<br/>　　谁知道呢。<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯！人间美味！……”坂田帆敲敲樱木花道的碗沿，“唔，花道你多吃点嘛！猩猩队长不是说明天开始会连吃饭睡觉的时间都没有吗？所以抓紧啊！吃饱了就回家好好睡一觉！……来来，反正流川付钱，不用客气的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哟西！小小的禁区内投篮，本天才完全不放在眼里！绝对没有问题！”樱木花道握紧拳头，“湘北的未来就交给我吧！”<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆愣一下，说起未来，真是个飘渺的词呢。<br/>　　<br/>　　“……呐，花道……”她想起一句很浪漫的话，“我在未来等你，要跑着来找我哟！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？……什么意思？”樱木花道不懂，氤氲的空气逐渐散开，“小帆？你脸红了……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊！怎么可能？脸红的人应该是花道才对！”坂田帆双手捂住自己的脸，汗湿的掌心起不了降温的作用，不禁垂下眼，看见他的球鞋有点脏了，然后似乎经过长期挣扎地微微挪动一步，“花道你要上厕所？”她这样问他。<br/>　　<br/>　　“小帆你等我一下！”樱木花道猛地推开坂田帆，头也不回地狂奔出去。<br/>　　<br/>　　“……？……好的呀。”<br/>　　<br/>　　飘晃的门帘，好像重播着方才少年匆忙离去的慢镜头。<br/>　　<br/>　　樱木军团开始下注樱木花道的去向和返回时间了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“喂！流川你也一起来啊！”高宫望大咧咧地招呼正在对着餐牌发呆的流川枫。<br/>　　<br/>　　“不要。”流川枫式的回答，干脆利落、不给面子。<br/>　　<br/>　　“那小帆呢？你来不来？”吃瘪的高宫望很快转移对象。<br/>　　<br/>　　“好的呀！”坂田帆倒是很热情，“我赢了的话，滚滚你就请大家一月份的拉面好了，顺便减肥嘛！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你肯定赢了吗？！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“没有，我就是美好地假设一下而已嘛。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“……小帆你正经一点啊喂！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“这个主题本来就不正经吧喂！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我们是很正经的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“万事屋樱木小帆军团不需要正经时间！吐槽才是灵魂啊喂！”<br/>　　<br/>　　气喘吁吁的樱木花道远远就听见了“正经”or“不正经”的争辩，加速跑起来，冲进拉面店：“你们欺负小帆？！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“明明是她欺负我！”高宫望怒气地大吼。<br/>　　<br/>　　“呃……”坂田帆抓抓头发，拍拍高宫望的肚子，“……花道你到哪里去了呀？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不要这么干脆地无视我啊喂！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“拿下！”<br/>　　<br/>　　水户洋平一声令下，大楠雄二和野间忠一郎同时行动摁住高宫望，捂住他的嘴巴把他拖到了一边。<br/>　　<br/>　　流川枫已经看着看着餐牌，决定办张会员卡，那样就不用每次掏钱那么麻烦了，可惜店长没打算成立会员制……<br/>　　<br/>　　“不用管他们，花道你说！”坂田帆眯起眼睛，把视线聚焦。<br/>　　<br/>　　现在她只需要看着他就可以了，周围尽可以屏蔽掉。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我……我去跑了一圈！小帆你看我脸红了没有？”樱木花道的声音有些颤抖，不知是累的还是紧张，但依旧是洪亮的、清朗的。<br/>　　<br/>　　“为什么要……脸红？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“因为小帆你脸红了……我陪你！……所以不用难为情的！谁都会脸红的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我……我也经常脸红的……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“但这次是因为跑步吧？以前都是因为害羞呀，为什么这次……？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不知道……嗯，因为就算是身为天才的我，也有做不到的事嘛……比如控制自己是不是脸红什么的……嘿嘿……”<br/>　　<br/>　　他好温柔。<br/>　　<br/>　　真的、真的、好温柔……<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆揉揉眼睛。<br/>　　<br/>　　每天都可以多喜欢你一点，被感动着，被温暖着。<br/>　　<br/>　　真好。<br/>　　<br/>　　“呐，花道，从现在开始我不会再对你告白了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“……为什么？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“因为我觉得好像我说太多遍，花道你都已经免疫了……所以我决定以后少说，偶尔来一下，努力让你重新有惊喜的感觉好不好？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“虽然我不太明白，不过……小帆说好就好！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“来击个掌吧！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哦！”<br/>　　<br/>　　啪！啪！啪！<br/>　　<br/>　　清脆的、响亮的，我们再次定下约束。<br/>　　<br/>　　“既然花道说会背负起湘北的未来，那么，花道你的未来，就交给我吧！我一定会让你开开心心的！……虽然在15岁定下今后至少50年的人生有点夸张，可因为对象是花道的关系，所以没问题！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“……不行！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“为什么？！……别说什么‘我的未来我做主’哦……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“因为……我说过会保护你的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“而且小帆是女孩子……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“所以……？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我来负责让小帆开开心心的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　小说会完结，但生活永远在连载。<br/>　　<br/>　　而我相信这一刻，会被仔细记录，此去经年，历久弥新。<br/>　　<br/>　　“好啊！那我们再击掌！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯！”<br/>　　<br/>　　橙红色。<br/>　　<br/>　　你最爱的篮球的颜色。<br/>　　<br/>　　我眼里你的颜色。<br/>　　<br/>　　溢满所有短暂而绵长的青春的，约定的颜色。<br/>　　<br/>　　“呐，花道，我就把自己托付给你了哦！……但是如果哪天你觉得累了，不要害羞，不要客气，尽可以靠着我休息！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“……好！”<br/>　　<br/>　　==<br/>　　<br/>　　如果因为“我给不了你幸福”而分开，那你根本就不配和TA在一起,不配被TA并称为“我们”。<br/>　　<br/>　　幸福是可以创造的，笨蛋。<br/>　　<br/>　　对喜欢着你的人来说，和你在一起，吃苦都是幸福的，笨蛋。<br/>　　<br/>　　与其担扰什么“给不了的幸福”，不如抛开一切，全力去打造“给得了的幸福”吧。<br/>　　<br/>　　「chapter 30，同步。」<br/>　　<br/>　　“唔！滚滚你干嘛抢我的肉！给我还回来啊混蛋！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不好意思，已经进肚了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“……我杀了你！”<br/>　　<br/>　　此时比起被馋导致暴怒的樱木花道，明明很馋却必须保持镇定的赤木刚宪心情更不爽。<br/>　　<br/>　　“呐，赤木队长吃香蕉！”坂田帆看见赤木刚宪状似长期便秘的脸色，好心地拿了一串香蕉，“别胀坏了……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“出去！”赤木刚宪终于还是爆发了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“干嘛呀！我是好心啊！臭猩猩！诅咒你吃妙姐的煎蛋食物中毒！……”<br/>　　<br/>　　赤木刚宪眉头紧皱，回想起被坂田帆骗说那是国外进口的顶级巧克力所以形象味道都很不一般而吃下妙氏煎蛋的惨痛经历，他不禁眼角抽搐、嘴角抽搐，整张脸皱成了包子，一滴冷汗滑过后脑勺：“……算了，坂田你……还是留这儿吧……”继而把所有郁结付诸咆哮，“樱木花道！你不准偷懒！！给我回去继续练习！！！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哦！哦！”被获准暂留的坂田帆挥舞着筷子，“花道加油啊！糖分力量注入哦！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哟呵！现在就让小帆看看本天才和那些凡人的差别在哪里！”樱木花道快速消灭掉从高宫望手里A来的鸡腿，抹抹嘴边的油，转身接过赤木刚宪的传球射篮，一气呵成。<br/>　　<br/>　　“太帅了！花道你是我的偶像！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“小帆你真不愧是花道的头号粉丝，有你在，花道的小宇宙想不燃烧都不行了……”水户洋平很深沉地点个头，“于是你要不要考虑给我们发工钱？冲冲喜嘛！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“对对！发工钱！发工钱！我们已经很久没有余粮了！”其余三人虎视眈眈，“连买个饮料润喉都没有钱！我们还怎么给花道加油啊？！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“喂，我看你们嗓子挺好呀，洪亮有力，呐呐，嚷嚷得多起劲呀！”坂田帆淡定地微笑着一个一个肩头拍过去，“我不是请你们吃拉面了吗？还有上回，牛肉火锅很贵的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不要避重就轻！我们要money！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哎哟，不止说成语还会说英语啦，有进步，祝贺！……哟！花道还有50球这阶段的训练就完成了！加油啊！……我去帮你买水！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“小帆你不准逃跑！追！”<br/>　　<br/>　　讨薪工程是浩大而艰难的，要坚韧不拔的毅力和面对“无良奸商”的勇气与无限智慧，万事屋讨薪军团，前路漫漫，任重、而道远……<br/>　　<br/>　　体育馆里总算清净了，樱木花道的思绪随着某些人的离开飘了一会儿，但很快被赤木刚宪强而有力的拳头拉了回来。<br/>　　<br/>　　对天才的樱木花道而言，没有什么做不到。<br/>　　<br/>　　三天后的清晨，他一个人在小球场特训，投了200球。<br/>　　<br/>　　大咧咧躺在地上小歇的他，睁开眼睛，才发现坂田帆的脸近在咫尺，滴溜溜转着眼珠笑着打量他，樱木花道的脸刷一下红了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“早安。”坂田帆伸出食指，戳了下樱木花道的左脸颊，“花道睡觉的样子好可爱！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”樱木花道想要坐起来，但是坂田帆离得太近，呼吸喷在脸上痒痒的，他不由得愣住了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“花道脸红了哟！”坂田帆拿起刚买来的冰镇宝矿力在樱木花道脸上滚着，“太阳晒的吧？这样舒服吧？凉凉的呢！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯……是凉凉的……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“……啊！我忘记是来找花道去比赛的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　樱木花道看见广场上的时钟，登时就急了，猛地坐起来：“啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　红色的脑袋和银色的脑袋撞了个正着，坂田帆一手揉着额头，一手使劲把樱木花道拉了起来：“走吧！还能赶上海南和陵南的比赛呢！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“武里的比赛本天才也要参加！”樱木花道握紧拳头，“本天才的实力……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“秘密武器的实力要注意隐藏啊喂！”坂田帆干脆地打断他，跑过去发动小绵羊，拍拍后座，“快！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“……哦！”<br/>　　<br/>　　带着夏日的滚滚热风，柔软的卷发拂过脸颊，额头还残留着方才撞击的酸胀，樱木花道的心跳快起来……<br/>　　<br/>　　“花道坐稳了！我要加速了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？……呜哇！”<br/>　　<br/>　　他的胸膛撞着她的背，骨头与骨头的共振，有点疼，却有着无可厚非的幸福感。<br/>　　<br/>　　他犹豫了一会儿，终于伸出手臂环住她的腰。<br/>　　<br/>　　因为腰间突然酥酥痒痒的，身子不禁微微颤了颤，她想起了他所期待的恋爱情节：“呐，花道，我们以后一起上下学吧！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我说！我们以后一起上下学吧！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“……小帆不是和流川那家伙一起上下学的吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那我们三个一起上下学吧！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“本天才绝对不要和臭狐狸一起上下学！……但是……我想和小帆一起上下学……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“流川其实人很好的！……我挺喜欢他的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　一辆车呼啸经过，她没有听清楚他的后半句，而他没有听清楚她的前半句。<br/>　　<br/>　　……<br/>　　<br/>　　…………<br/>　　<br/>　　………………<br/>　　<br/>　　但是他知道，她对流川枫的喜欢是和对自己的喜欢不同的。<br/>　　<br/>　　她说“我想要成为祖上坂田氏那样可靠的人！”<br/>　　<br/>　　她还说“那么请花道务必要保护我哟！”<br/>　　<br/>　　她总是会说“因为对象是花道的关系，所以我相信一定没问题的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　原来她说的话他都是记得的。<br/>　　<br/>　　她说“我喜欢的人是樱木花道，正在追求中，不管你拒绝我多少次，我都不会放弃的！一定要拿下樱木花道！结束我们俩的单身！”<br/>　　<br/>　　他花了很长时间才明白这样的喜欢是怎样的喜欢。<br/>　　<br/>　　“小帆。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯？”<br/>　　<br/>　　樱木花道想起自己一直忘记去完成一件很重要的事，他还没有告诉她，自己有着相同的喜欢。<br/>　　<br/>　　喜欢她。<br/>　　<br/>　　真的喜欢。<br/>　　<br/>　　想要牵着手一起上下学的喜欢。<br/>　　<br/>　　听见你说加油就算再累都会有不断向前的力量的喜欢。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我……我一定会赢得比赛胜利的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　实现带领湘北走向全国，成为真正可靠的人，到那时候，请和我交往吧！樱木花道想。<br/>　　<br/>　　“绝对没问题！”坂田帆一如既往地比坚定地大声说。<br/>　　<br/>　　“就交给我天才樱木花道吧！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哟西！……呼！到了！花道快跑！”坂田帆停下小绵羊，拉着樱木花道一路狂奔。<br/>　　<br/>　　比赛还剩最后五分钟，大家纷纷对樱木花道的新发型表示兴趣，赤木队长很生气，言明不能在陵南面前暴露特训成果。<br/>　　<br/>　　——“那么本天才今天就不上场比赛了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　没有任何抱怨就接受的樱木花道让赤木刚宪吃了一惊，然后他看见不远处剥开根棒棒糖塞进嘴里的坂田帆，原来如此这样的词句就跃然纸上了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“呐，花道，棒棒糖！”坂田帆又从口袋里掏出根棒棒糖递过去，“补充糖分，储存能量！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“什么猴老大臭仙道的，都不会是有糖分力量注入的本天才的对手！”樱木花道把棒棒糖塞进嘴里，大声说，潇洒霸气。<br/>　　<br/>　　==<br/>　　<br/>　　“你们让我过去！老爸病倒了！我要去找医生！”<br/>　　<br/>　　……<br/>　　<br/>　　“求求你们了！让我去找医生啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　…………<br/>　　<br/>　　“老爸！”<br/>　　<br/>　　「chapter 31，交接。」<br/>　　<br/>　　安西教练突然病倒，幸好平安无事。<br/>　　<br/>　　樱木花道抹了抹眼角渗出的泪水，坂田帆拍拍他微颤的双肩：“安西教练没事的，花道不用担心。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯……”<br/>　　<br/>　　他遇到过相同的事情，那时的无力感排山倒海地倾覆笼罩……<br/>　　<br/>　　樱木花道抱着头狠狠地甩了甩，有点晕，但似乎只有这样才能保持清醒。<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆拉起樱木花道，踮起脚抬手“啪”拍上他的额头：“喂，你别这样没精神嘛！比起自己，安西教练他肯定更想看见你们健康快乐地成长啊……走走！我们回去练习！陵南可是很强的，万事屋也不能上场比赛，要赢可全得看花道了呢！……”<br/>　　<br/>　　她拉着他跑出医院，穿过熙攘的大街小巷，不给他犹豫的机会，只能跟着一起，全力地奔跑。<br/>　　<br/>　　没有过不去坎，走不过去就用跑的，跑不过去就用跳的！<br/>　　<br/>　　回到湘北，坂田帆拉开体育馆微闭的门，唰一声响，阳光满满当当地填满全部空旷，她跑过去捡起一个球：“花道我们来练习吧！我负责传球给你！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯！还有172球！”樱木花道解下校服衬衫，帅气地扔到一旁，“现在就开始练习！”<br/>　　<br/>　　银色卷发是坂田氏的标志，方才的一路，樱木花道看着眼前的银光，记忆的闸门被打开了一道缝--<br/>　　<br/>　　“喂，你别垂头丧气的，比起自己，老爸他肯定更想看见儿子健康成长啊。……好好想办法把医药费解决了，大叔我可是很穷的，金钱方面帮不了忙的……”<br/>　　<br/>　　那天帮他解围、帮他把老爸送去医院抢救的自称为“大叔”的男人，也有着一头银色的卷发……<br/>　　<br/>　　“为了自己必须保护的东西，要有豁出命去的觉悟哦少年郎！”那位大叔这样说，转头咧开嘴露出整齐白亮的牙齿，异常明朗的坏笑。<br/>　　<br/>　　是不是银色卷发的人都会这样笑呢？<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶！花道你怎么又发呆了呢？来练习啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　樱木花道接过篮球，起跳，射篮，空心入网。<br/>　　<br/>　　“漂亮！再来一球！”坂田帆说着又传过来一球。<br/>　　<br/>　　接球，起跳，射篮，一气呵成。<br/>　　<br/>　　必须要保护的——家人、朋友，追逐梦想的心，和小帆。<br/>　　<br/>　　做好了豁出命去的觉悟。<br/>　　<br/>　　不会退缩，无论发生什么，勇敢地去面对，大踏步向前走。<br/>　　<br/>　　绝对绝对不会退缩。<br/>　　<br/>　　“哟，樱木和坂田你们很有热情嘛！”三井在门边吹了声口哨，“坂田你别瞪我，我们是来练习的喂！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“明天对陵南的比赛，不能马虎！”接着走进来的宫城良田活动了下手腕脚腕，“大家一起来吧！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“……三井学长你现在站的就是安西教练倒下去的地方哦……”坂田帆阴森森地说。<br/>　　<br/>　　“安西教练怎么了？！”三井寿心急。<br/>　　<br/>　　“感谢我们家花道吧，多亏他救了你们家安西教练一命。”坂田帆挑挑眉，“愣着干嘛？快来练习！”<br/>　　<br/>　　三井寿咬咬牙，今天老子就忍了，等打败陵南再好好跟你算账，没上没下的坂田帆！“为了安西教练，拼了！”说罢他活动活动手脚，“来，我就负责防守你吧，樱木！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那我就负责传球好了。”宫城良田接话道，“坂田就负责像阿彩给我加油那样给花道加油！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不要，我要留着嗓子明天吼！”坂田帆作势清清嗓子，“你看流川平时话少，把嗓子保护的多好，我也要有好声音！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那就闭嘴吧你。”流川枫反手打下坂田帆的脑袋，拎着她的领子拉后几步，若无其事地对樱木花道说，“即然这样，我就负责多说你几句好了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“混蛋流川枫说什么呐！不揍扁你我就不是天才樱木花道！让你欺负小帆！”樱木花道直接把流川枫摁到地上，一通暴锤。<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆配合三井寿和宫城良田的节奏，无奈地摇头：“受不了，这两个人的感情啊……真是好得不得了……”<br/>　　<br/>　　仰望天空，仍是一片湛蓝。<br/>　　<br/>　　飞机行云的线条，划过纷呈的遥望。<br/>　　<br/>　　第二天，县大赛决赛最后一场，湘北对陵南。<br/>　　<br/>　　40分钟的比赛，以秒为单位计算的精彩，湘北的得意，还有危机……安西教练不在，赤木队长的脚伤未愈，三井学长体力问题，集体犯规严重，门外汉的樱木花道像颗重磅定时炸弹……<br/>　　<br/>　　“柠檬茶君你太坏了！怎么可以耍赖！”坂田帆举着大喇叭吼道。<br/>　　<br/>　　彼时仙道彰和樱木花道因为争球犯规而跳球，樱木花道一鼓作气起跳却没够到球，但仙道彰配合时机很轻松地抢到了球。<br/>　　<br/>　　“樱木花道那个笨蛋！”<br/>　　<br/>　　——听到这种话的坂田帆气得不行：“你怎么可以利用花道的一片赤诚！”她灌了大口草莓牛奶，“花道别客气！还以颜色啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我会的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　看着吧，你们所有人。看着吧，小帆。我樱木花道一定会把湘北带向胜利！<br/>　　<br/>　　樱木花道果然是一颗重磅定时炸弹。<br/>　　<br/>　　炸毁了陵南的全国大赛之路。<br/>　　<br/>　　“哈哈！这就是本天才樱木花道的实力！老头子你觉悟吧！……小帆看我的！把湘北带向胜利的男人就是我！哈哈哈！”他这样大笑着。<br/>　　<br/>　　“哟！哟！哟！花道你最靠得住了！”她也那样大笑着。<br/>　　<br/>　　去年第一场比赛就被淘汰的湘北，今年是全县第二名，亚军。<br/>　　<br/>　　大家都很累，累的汗水从眼睛里流了出来……<br/>　　<br/>　　雷动的掌声响起，坦然地向对手说“多谢指教”……<br/>　　<br/>　　“小帆！”樱木花道对着观众席大喊，“我们赢了！湘北赢了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“……花道你是天才！你是绝对的天才！……我爱你！……呜哇！”<br/>　　<br/>　　迎面而来的篮球，坂田帆慌忙抬手挡住脸，掌心被震得又痛又麻，周围好像瞬间安静下来了，被弹开的篮球落到观众席前的地板上……<br/>　　<br/>　　咚……<br/>　　<br/>　　咚……<br/>　　<br/>　　咚……<br/>　　<br/>　　…………<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊！我的绣球！”坂田帆撑着栏杆对地上的篮球惨叫，“这是花道给我的绣球啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“小帆！这次要接好啦！”樱木花道跑过去捡起篮球，后退两步，瞄准，“哈！”<br/>　　<br/>　　用力地掷出去。<br/>　　<br/>　　那是堪比阿姆斯特朗回旋加速喷气式阿姆斯特朗炮的威力。<br/>　　<br/>　　她说接到球的人就是抛球者的命定之人，那么……<br/>　　<br/>　　请成为我的命定之人吧！<br/>　　<br/>　　“滚滚你别挡着啊喂！……哟！哟！哟！！！！！”坂田帆摇摇晃晃地接住那颗篮球，紧紧地抱在怀里，“要想办法顺回去才行……”<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆掀开衣服下摆准备把篮球塞进去假装孕妇……这是花道给的信物啊，一定要收好！收好！<br/>　　<br/>　　“小帆！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯？”<br/>　　<br/>　　努力成为可靠的人。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你？”<br/>　　<br/>　　努力成为能保护珍视之物的人。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我喜欢……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“这次谁敢再打断的话……我砍了他！”<br/>　　<br/>　　努力成为昂首挺胸走在梦想之路的人。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我喜欢你！请和我交往吧！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“终于等到了！……花道我来啦！”<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆翻下栏杆，自由落体，樱木花道跑过去稳稳当当地接住了她，她像八爪鱼似的挂在他身上……<br/>　　<br/>　　“……和我交往吧，我想和小帆一起上下学！牵着手！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯！嗯！我们一起上下学！牵着手！花道最体贴了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　努力成为理直气壮牵着她的手走过无数个以后的人。<br/>　　<br/>　　“花道！这真是最浪漫的告白了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　拥抱世界唯一的你，我已经成为幸福的人。<br/>　　<br/>　　在万事屋记录本上画一个大大的勾。<br/>　　<br/>　　我们的单身同时光荣结束。<br/>　　<br/>　　——委托成功。<br/>　　<br/>　　“樱木花道！赶快过来排队！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“来了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　看着樱木花道的背影，坂田帆的眼睛不停地流着汗。<br/>　　<br/>　　==<br/>　　<br/>　　抽嘴角，抽嘴角，继续抽嘴角……赤木刚宪不断抽着嘴角。<br/>　　<br/>　　爆裂，怒吼：“坂田你给我下来！谁允许你往篮球架上挂东西的？！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“这是樱木后援团的团旗！怎么样，画的不错吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“这是海贼旗吧喂！你唬我没看过海贼王吗？不要随便抄袭红发海贼团旗啊喂！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哦！红头发的都是好男人！”<br/>　　<br/>　　然后赤木刚宪一把扯下那面旗蒙住双眼冒星的坂田帆把她扔了出去……<br/>　　<br/>　　——王子和公主在一起之后，故事才算是真正开始。<br/>　　<br/>　　「chapter 32，两人。」<br/>　　<br/>　　樱木花道对着小绵羊的后视镜最后核对下自己帅气的仪表，深呼吸，走上木质的老楼梯，再次深呼吸，抬起手……<br/>　　<br/>　　“大婶你不要催嘛，我都说我已经赚到房租钱了！”坂田帆哗拉开格子门，和樱木花道大眼瞪小眼，“啊嘞？花道是你啊？”一把拉他进屋，“快，别被发现了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“怎……怎么了？”樱木花道不明所以。<br/>　　<br/>　　“最近生活太充实，我都忘记要交房租了……”坂田帆三两口解决盘子里的巧克力慕斯，抹抹嘴，“呐呐，花道是来接我上学的吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊？……啊！”樱木花道用力点头，“因为我们在交往了哇！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“好啊好啊！我们走吧！”坂田帆惯性似的要往樱木花道脖子上套书包带，踮起脚，鼻尖触碰到他的下巴，有点刺刺的，猛地反应过来，“对不起对不起，套流川套习惯了……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆背好书包，牵住樱木花道的手，做了个噤声的手势，鬼鬼祟祟地拉开格子门左右探望一遭，拉着樱木花道拔腿就跑，飞速发动小绵羊：“花道！上来！快！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“干嘛要跑啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“说了又到交房租的日子啦喂！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不是已经赚到钱了吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“又不见了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊？！！……小帆当心！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“呜哇——”<br/>　　<br/>　　樱木花道抱着坂田帆跳车，在地上滚了三滚才停下来，他揉揉晕乎乎的脑袋，把她扶起来。<br/>　　<br/>　　“花道你没事吧？”坂田帆捏捏樱木花道的胳膊，“痛不痛啊？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我没事！”他挽起胳膊肌肉坚实，“这点小事还伤不到我金刚之身的樱木花道！……小帆你没事吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“有花道保……啊！！！！！”话到一半的坂田帆突然惊声尖叫起来，“我的小绵羊！！！”<br/>　　<br/>　　共同上学的第一天，为了躲房东大婶而超速行驶的后果是——樱木花道轻微擦伤，小绵羊不敌大卡车，重伤。<br/>　　<br/>　　“小帆不用担心，洋平的小绵羊比这严重多都能修好，没事的！”樱木花道拍着胸脯安慰坂田帆，“我现在就带你去洋平常去的修车铺！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“唔……”坂田帆看着惨烈的现场心痛无比，扶起小绵羊，转头泪眼汪汪地看向樱木花道，“呐呐，还好有你在，花道……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那我们去……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“去流川家！就在隔壁街！不快点上课就要迟到了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊？为什么要去找那只臭狐狸？！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“因为我们没有钱啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　被坂田帆拖拽着站在流川家门口的樱木花道相当不爽，和流川有关的一切都会让他不爽！更不要说这家伙有很大可能成为他和小帆上下学路上的长期“第三者”！想起来就火冒冒！<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆深呼吸上前两步，开始机关枪一样乒乒乓乓地砸流川家的门：“花道！一起啊！”她大力把他拉到身侧，“不这样他醒不过来！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“交给我吧！”樱木花道对破坏流川相关的一切都不会手软，抡起拳头就砸了上去。<br/>　　<br/>　　流川枫闷在枕头里翻了两个身终于忍不住了，拉开窗户，杀气腾腾地看着院子里狂乱的两个人，“不管是谁打扰我睡觉就绝不原谅。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“喂！流川！下来记得带上钱啊！我们要去修小绵羊！”坂田帆听见响动，仰着头边向后退边冲楼上挥手，“快点！别迟到！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“睡狐狸！本天才亲自来叫你起床！马上下来！”樱木花道扯开嗓子大声嚷嚷。<br/>　　<br/>　　流川枫懒得搭理樱木花道，直接关上窗户，五分钟后打开大门，冷眼一瞟：“白痴。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“混蛋流川你再说一遍！”樱木花道揪住流川枫扭打起来，“要不是为了小帆本天才根本不屑和你一起！”早晚暗中解决你！臭屁狐狸！<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆左躲右闪抓住时间伸手正中流川枫口袋，掏出几张纸币，美美地数了数：“这个时间段前面街有家甜品打折！你们两个别打了，我们一起去吃吧！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不是要修小绵羊吗？”樱木花道纳闷地抓抓后脑勺，不忘白流川枫一眼。<br/>　　<br/>　　“现在去也来不及，还是买了甜品边吃边上学好了！”坂田帆坏笑着，“呐，流川，反正你也没吃早饭，一起去吧？”这样算蹭早饭，钱就不用还了哈哈！<br/>　　<br/>　　“哈啊——哦。”流川枫愣愣地打了个哈欠，慢慢点头。<br/>　　<br/>　　小绵羊孤零零地停在流川家院子里，坂田帆牵着樱木花道风风火火地跑到甜品店，流川枫吹着鼻涕泡跟上来的时候，他们已经满嘴奶油。<br/>　　<br/>　　共同上学的第一天，三人行。<br/>　　<br/>　　“呐，花道，把头低下来！”坂田帆拿出纸巾擦干净樱木花道嘴边的奶油，冲他咧嘴一笑，“现在花道是名人了，要保持良好的形象……不过花道的话永远都是这么帅的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哈哈！小帆你说的我都不好意思了……哈哈！不过就算是千万人的掌声也顶不过小帆一个人的加油！”樱木花道握紧坂田帆的手，幸福满满，“相信我！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯！”坂田帆大力一拍樱木花道的背，“去吧！”<br/>　　<br/>　　县立湘北高中的牌匾在阳光下闪闪的金属光泽，樱花翩翩飞舞，少年朝气蓬勃地走着，太美好了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“看大家都来了！你也快点过去吧！”坂田帆抬手把流川枫推进校园，拿出一根棒棒糖放进嘴里，“大家都要加油哦！花道！加油！加油！”<br/>　　<br/>　　==<br/>　　<br/>　　“各位同学大家好，今天呢，我要为大家介绍一位特别来宾，他是引导湘北篮球队进入全国大赛、带给人无限惊喜的超级新人，流川枫！……等一下！流川！你第一次参加县大赛就大出风头，而且以一年级的身份入选五名最佳球员，请你说说感想！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那又怎么样。”<br/>　　<br/>　　流川枫撇下这句话无视镜头独自走远。<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶！这位……这位桑葚头学姐！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“桑、葚、头？”染着紫发涂着紫色唇彩的河合麻里抽着嘴角转过身，银色的小毛球猛地蹦出来，吓得她连退三步。<br/>　　<br/>　　“呐呐，你这样采访流川是没戏的，所以建议你委托万事屋。”坂田帆抠着鼻子，啪，大拇指弹出小拇指指甲缝里的异物，眼球随着它的飞行路线画弧，“咦？桑葚头学姐你脸上多了一颗痣耶！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊！——！！！恶心死了！纸巾！纸巾在哪里？！——快快快！——”河合麻里尖叫着落跑。<br/>　　<br/>　　从此见对银色过敏。<br/>　　<br/>　　「chapter 33，中二。」<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆拿出抽屉里的扑满在耳朵边上晃晃，只有几枚硬币空空荡荡的声音。<br/>　　<br/>　　“唉……”<br/>　　<br/>　　思考致富果然艰巨的工程——几条街上的甜品店同时出新品，坂田帆一口气把从流川枫身上坑来的钱全搭进去了……<br/>　　<br/>　　房租不能再拖了……<br/>　　<br/>　　茶米油盐这些事总是来得特别凶猛。<br/>　　<br/>　　“呐呐，坂田。”前桌的小林突然转过头，笑得花枝乱颤，“你和那个红头发的樱木在交往了？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯，对啊，怎么啦？”坂田帆抬起沉重的脑袋，眼睛突然亮起来，“你们流川命有没有新行动？我可以有偿帮忙的哟！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“正好我这里有份会员手册，按这个名单每人一封情书写好了送给流川君，老规矩。”小林拍下一本小册子，站起身和等在门口的花泽、绪方她们喊着口号就出去了。<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆瞭望，看她们走远了，一溜烟蹿到4班教室抱住高宫望：“滚滚！考验你的时刻到了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“……你想干嘛？！”高宫望掰开禁锢着自己脖子的胳膊，推下眼镜，“不会是想……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“给流川写情书嘛！我有情书大全，你照抄就可以了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“为什么是我？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“就当是运动正好减肥嘛！……你看我都和花道交往了，再给流川写情书，这种事说出去多不好呀，是吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那到也是……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“所以拜托你啦！滚滚你最好了！我找花道先！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“喂喂！小帆……”高宫望眼睁睁地看着坂田帆绝尘而去，挺着大大的肚子荒凉地站在教室中央，“要加工钱啊万事屋！话说野间、大楠跑哪里去了？这种罪绝对不能我一个人受！”<br/>　　<br/>　　这时候，在偷看泳装美女的野间忠一郎和大楠雄二同时打了个莫名的寒颤……<br/>　　<br/>　　而坂田帆正背着手哼着歌一路优哉游哉地往体育馆晃，计算着情书收入毕竟有限，果然还是应该直接从流川枫身上刮油水才对！<br/>　　<br/>　　“哟！坂田啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哈哈！这里还有一只肥羊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你说什么？”三井寿被坂田帆如狼似虎的眼神紧盯着，猛地咯噔一下，“我警告你，不准往歪了想啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“可是我一看到你就往歪了想了呀！”坂田帆打了个响指，“听说三井学长成绩不怎么样耶，我帮你补课吧！”教头一定会狠狠犒赏我的！<br/>　　<br/>　　“谁要你个小屁孩补课！别自以为了不起啊喂！”三井寿怒不可遏，“至少要像她那样才有资格做我的家庭教师！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“她？谁啊？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“……关你什么事啊！八卦！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“喂喂，到底是谁啊喂！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“走开啊！别跟着我啊你！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“谁跟着你啦？我是去找花道！……哈哈！你心虚什么啊？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我才没有心虚呢混蛋！”<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆捂着嘴偷笑，斜瞄过去正看见三井寿假装随意但遮不住微红的脸，因为打进了全国，所以大家都开始恋爱了吗？<br/>　　<br/>　　这个夏天真的好有意思呢。<br/>　　<br/>　　“放心吧，三井学长，我不会告诉别人的！”体育馆前的拐弯处，坂田帆善解人意地踮起脚对着三井寿的脸扇扇风，“降降温，别给看出来了……对了，三井学长的体力还要多加油哦！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？……啊。”三井寿抽抽嘴角，而在几十分钟后又被樱木花道吐槽体力的他实在是太想揍人了！你们能不能别总是在同一个伤口上撒盐啊混蛋！<br/>　　<br/>　　继续窃笑着走到体育馆的坂田帆发现今天的观众特别多，县内亚军气势就是不一样！<br/>　　<br/>　　“花道！你的头号粉丝来了哟！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊！小帆！本天才一直斗志满满哟！”樱木花道跑过来，手里拿着一盒草莓牛奶，“我知道小帆喜欢的，给！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“花道你真是太好了！”坂田帆环抱着草莓牛奶，亲了一口，“加油哦！花道！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“就看我的吧！”樱木花道如往常一般，昂起头，主角的气场。<br/>　　<br/>　　常规训练结束后，还有单独的基础训练等着樱木花道。<br/>　　<br/>　　先是基础运球练习。<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆叼着棒棒糖盘腿坐在樱木花道身边一二三四地数着。<br/>　　<br/>　　“说起来流川那家伙呢？平时他都有留下来加训的啊。”彩子突然说。<br/>　　<br/>　　“是啊，今天的流川好像有点不一样啊……”不知道从哪里冒出来的木暮公延说。<br/>　　<br/>　　“好像有什么伟大的生涯规划之类的，要不要我去探听一下？打折的哟！”眼睛变成$$的坂田帆说。<br/>　　<br/>　　“那只臭屁狐狸，不管做什么最后只有一个结果，那就是成为本天才的手下败将哈哈！”自信满满的樱木花道说。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你先给我把基础练习做完！”彩子一扇子挥了上去。<br/>　　<br/>　　樱木花道捂着脑袋，委屈得很。<br/>　　<br/>　　“呐呐，花道别总是把流川当敌人嘛，你们是队友耶队友！”坂田帆拍拍他的肩膀，“如果觉得基础训练无聊的话，我给你唱歌吧！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？……虽然小帆这么说，但流川那家伙就是敌人！……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“噗！我知道，男人至死都是少年！没关系啦，别扭一点是正常的嘛，中二是一生的病。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那小帆还会给我唱歌吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“好的呀！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“太好了哈哈！有小帆的加油，管他什么流川仙道中年人，本天才是要拿全国大赛MVP的男人！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯！”<br/>　　<br/>　　「我的世界里，美丽的景色，背景就是你。我爱你。色彩的冰激凌，互相理解的存在。」——摘自祖上坂田氏外传『银哔——魂』ED<br/>　　<br/>　　==<br/>　　<br/>　　“万、万事屋！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊嘞？哦，是你啊，柔道男学长。……是有委托吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我要樱木花道！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“绝对不行！花道是我的！不能让给你！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“……我是要樱木加入我们柔道社……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“对不起，委托拒绝。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“为什么？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“因为花道他是个篮球手啊！拜啦！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“……其实还有一个委托……”清田龙彦抹去两行热泪，“呜呜，晴子，我一定会赢取你的芳心的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　「chapter 34，浪漫。」<br/>　　<br/>　　那么多次来到更衣室，此刻终于名正言顺打开樱木花道的柜子，坂田帆骄傲地在门上贴上特制的“糖分”标签，用力拍劳，拿着毛巾和水回球场。<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊嘞？晴子你也来啦？”坂田帆很欢乐地展开笑颜和赤木晴子打招呼，“要不要吃糖？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不用了，谢谢。”赤木晴子双目低垂，深呼吸，“小帆知道流……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“流川那家伙自从打赢陵南开始就奇奇怪怪的，晴子的话，我就帮你免费打听吧！”坂田帆很义气地拍拍胸脯保证，又拍拍赤木晴子的肩，“不过话说回来，爱的追求还是要自己勇敢才行。……而且流川的神经不是一般的粗啊……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我知道的。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“……流川君的眼里或许真的不可能有我。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“抬头挺胸啊喂！这样畏畏缩缩的他才真看不见你呢！要像花道学习，大胆地去挑衅！你看流川超在意花道对吧？……啊嘞？好像有哪里不对……总之他们的感情很好就是啦！……对吧！花道！”<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆调高音量对着正练习射篮的樱木花道嚷嚷：“你和流川是好朋友吧！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“谁和那只臭屁狐狸是好朋友啊！我最讨厌流川了！”樱木花道双脚还未落地就急跳转身，大声反驳。<br/>　　<br/>　　“呐，晴子你看到啦……总之，加油！”坂田帆抱着水和毛巾就冲向了樱木花道，小声嘀咕一句，“不过我还是比较同情喜欢流川那家伙的女孩子的……无望得很呐……哟！花道喝水！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哦，谢谢小帆啦！”樱木花道打开盖子，咕噜噜灌了一大口，“小帆和晴子小姐说什么呢？……晴子小姐还是喜欢流川那家伙啊……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“喂喂，别一副惆怅的表情好不好？流川已经不是你的情敌了喂！”坂田帆假装生气地一跺脚一撇嘴，“人家也是会吃醋的嘛！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？我没有……啊！那个……小帆你别生气啊！”樱木花道急得抓耳挠腮，“我……那个……最喜欢小帆了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“噗哈哈！花道你太可爱啦喂！”坂田帆蹦起来就是一个熊抱，“我也最喜欢你了哈哈！”<br/>　　<br/>　　正在球场边闲聊的彩子他们看到这一幕，不由得一滴汗就下来了，知道你们在交往的哇收敛一点不会啊喂！<br/>　　<br/>　　“彩子学姐！花道还剩多少球没投呐？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“35球，结束就能回家了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那我们马上就能去吃红豆盖饭啦！”坂田帆把毛巾挂在脖子上，拿起篮球掷向樱木花道，“接着哟！”<br/>　　<br/>　　樱木花道接球转身起跳射蓝，唰，应声入网，露出天才的标准笑颜：“哟西！……诶？不是美乃滋盖饭吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“偶尔也要换换口味嘛！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“太好了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“呃……”<br/>　　<br/>　　继承了祖上土方氏美乃滋控怪癖的坂田帆至今没有发展出同盟者……果然真理是掌握在少数上手上的！无论如何，美乃滋是就算要独立坚守也不能放弃的爱哇！<br/>　　<br/>　　加训结束，收拾好体育馆，关灯，锁门。<br/>　　<br/>　　“大家明天见哟！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“再见！”<br/>　　<br/>　　这样告别之后……<br/>　　<br/>　　“红豆盖饭！红豆盖饭！花道我们去吃红豆盖饭啊！！”<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆拉起樱木花道飞也似的冲向对面街的餐厅，两碗红豆盖饭之外还有满桌甜品，她拿出随身携带的美乃滋往咖啡里挤了一圈又一圈，完全沉浸在其中的样子。<br/>　　<br/>　　抬起头看看他，她又抓起美乃滋伸过去，樱木花道赶紧护住自己的食物：“我不要美乃滋！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“切！”坂田帆翻个白眼，自顾自吃起来，嘴里塞满食物，口齿有些含糊，“唔！花道待会儿陪我去拿小绵羊，修好了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那家修理铺果然很厉害吧！本天才介绍的不会错的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊对了！流川那家伙……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“小绵羊修好就又要和流川一起上下学了吗？！”<br/>　　<br/>　　樱木花道一拍桌子，大嗓门惹得顾客们纷纷侧目，被他的眼睛杀人绝技秒杀后又假装不知道继续转回身不再看过来。<br/>　　<br/>　　“哎呀，花道你不要激动嘛。”坂田帆把樱木花道按回座位，“这是三方互利的事情嘛，保证了流川的安全，花道还能知己知彼，而且我的房租就有着落了！”最关键是放在最后说的。<br/>　　<br/>　　“切，本天才不需要知己知彼也能百战百胜的！……嘛，但是为了小帆的房租……没有钱交房租还点这么多甜品干嘛啊喂！”樱木花道终于想通了，症结就在你各种买买买啊喂！<br/>　　<br/>　　“因为这些都是我的生命之源啊！”坂田帆说的理直气壮，又可怜兮兮，“不吃真的会死的哟，花道你不是想我死吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我没有那么想！我……”樱木花道又懵了，他果然是不擅长对付女孩子的。<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆使劲憋着笑，但最终没忍住：“哈哈花道你不用这么紧张啦，我开玩笑的，安啦安啦！……不过我果然是喜欢你脸红的样子啊！健气又纯良，这就是我喜欢的花道哟！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“小帆你耍我！这些都不给你吃了！我要吃掉！”樱木花道包裹起剩下的甜品拢向自己。<br/>　　<br/>　　“不要这样哇花道！那是我的份！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“反正是流川那家伙付账！干嘛要客气！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？说得对哟！我再去点一份来！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊！小帆你怎么全都挤上了美乃滋！不要美乃滋啊喂！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“美乃滋是包罗万象的！是花道你不懂浪漫！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“这个……好吧！为了小帆！拼了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　樱木花道紧闭上眼拧着眉毛一口气吃掉了特制美乃滋巧克力芭菲，跑去吐了……<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊！花道你没事吧？不要美乃滋了不要美乃滋了！果然还是花道最重要！”坂田帆跟着杀进男厕，十分心疼。<br/>　　<br/>　　“……其实……”樱木花道擦擦嘴，“比我想象中好吃多了……就是胃不太习惯……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“真的吗？花道你没说是狗粮就太棒了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？不是狗粮啦！那个……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我会努力让花道的胃习惯起来的！嗯！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“今天就不要了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“花道不准跑！站住！”<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆追着樱木花道满街跑，只真心觉得果然和花道在一起就是最浪漫的事了。<br/>　　<br/>　　==<br/>　　<br/>　　“呐呐，安田学长，听说三井学长来捣乱的时候，是你跑出来维护篮球队和平的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？哦，那是因为……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“安田学长你真是可爱的小怪兽！那会儿我还是三井学长的监护人呢，对不起啊我没看好那个奥特曼，把他放出来搞破坏是我的错……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“奥特曼？小怪兽？坂田你说什么啊？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“就是伊丽莎白氏大战定春氏！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我说坂田你就不能使用人类的语言吗喂！”在场边喝水的三井寿终于听不下去了，一只大手按在坂田帆银色的毛茸茸的脑袋上，强行转了方向，“我要是定春氏，首先咬爆你这个伊丽莎白氏的头！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“这是不可能的！”坂田帆敲敲自己的脑袋，“三井学长的假牙硬度不够……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你这是找死！别跑！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“呜哇！快来人呐！三井学长又「哔——」纯情小学妹啦！”<br/>　　<br/>　　安田靖春尴尬地抽抽嘴角：“你们……”<br/>　　<br/>　　「chapter 05，面相。」<br/>　　<br/>　　万事屋樱木小帆军团正在柏青哥店门口排队等开门，互相打气鼓励，今天一定能大杀四方满载而归！<br/>　　<br/>　　突然樱木花道发现了奇怪的东西，别过视线，嚷起来：“猴子！”再然后他就和那个海南的野猴子当街吵开了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“哦！那一定是海南的教练！”高宫望展现出超人般的真知灼见。<br/>　　<br/>　　“笨蛋！他只是长得比较老而已，其实还是高中生。”野间忠一郎小声附耳纠正。<br/>　　<br/>　　“这位监督桑你好哇！”坂田帆却先两步跨过去，“哦哦，你很会搭衣服嘛，挺帅的嘛！……我们家花道40岁的时候也一定会成为你这样成熟稳重的大人的！……嘛，不过我还是喜欢他健气阳光的样子多一点……”<br/>　　<br/>　　牧绅一真恨不得把学生证贴脑门上，我才17岁你们都给我记清楚了混蛋！<br/>　　<br/>　　控制，控制，他不断地提醒自己要控制……<br/>　　<br/>　　“也不是每个监督桑都能像翔阳那个葱头监督桑那么年轻帅气的……哦不对，葱头是祖上的冲田氏……这位海南的监督桑你不要太在乎他们对你外表的评价嘛，你真的很帅的，比起陵南的监督桑，有型了好几个档位呢！”坂田帆踮着脚凑近，面露崇拜，“啊嘞？仔细看你脸上都没有皱纹呢，哇哇！还有一颗泪痣！监督桑你真是天生丽质！做学生的时候也一定有亲卫队的吧！现在肯定也是师奶杀手！……监督桑你怎么了？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我不是监督！我是高三的学生！我才17岁！”牧绅一终于爆发，恶狠狠地把学生证亮了出来，“你给我看清楚！”<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆向后一弹，又弹回来，拿着学生证看了一会儿：“牧、绅、一啊……哦！还真的只有高三！”抓抓头发，反手一指，“我想起来了！你是那个让湘北吃苦头的中年人大叔！我还以为你是因为没戴眼镜才和那天见到的在休息区的监督桑大叔长得不一样呢！哈哈，认错了对不起啊，中年人学长！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“中……中年人……”牧绅一满头黑线抽嘴角，腹诽一句长得老又不是我的错大叔我真的只有17岁！“啊嘞？”被自己寒到了。<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆抬手在牧绅一眼镜晃了晃，见没反应，又戳了戳，还是没反应，她立刻朝着樱木花道大力挥手：“花道！花道！快来呀！中年人学长脱线了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你才是脱线女！电波女！天然卷！银发！娃娃脸！”至此，形象这个词已经彻底被牧绅一抛弃了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“天热卷……天然卷又不是我愿意的！你既然常被人说长得老也应该能体会我对天然卷的烦恼啊喂！而且娃娃脸碍着你啦！你……啊嘞？你不会是嫉妒吧？”坂田帆眼角闪出睿智的光芒，“哈哈哈！你就是嫉妒！”<br/>　　<br/>　　方才被召唤而来的樱木花道不明所以地左右看看，当他注意到牧绅一古铜色的脸上泛起一抹红晕的时候，毫不犹豫地捂着肚子大笑起来：“啊！哈哈哈！中年人你……哈哈！脸红了喂！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“喂！你们怎么可以这么对牧学长！他……啊嘞？脸红？”清田信长颇为怀疑自己的听觉，颤巍巍地转过头去，不由咽了口唾沫，小声嘀咕，“糟了，看到牧学长这么糗的时刻，不会影响我在篮球队的发展吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“清田！我们走！”牧绅一的涵养已经无法支撑他在这里继续待下去了，满心只想着赶快撤离这个倒霉的地方，离开那红发和银发的两个家伙，他感觉自己已经成为了现时舆论的焦点，话题是他努力假装不在意其实超级在意的面相年龄问题。<br/>　　<br/>　　“中年人，野猴子，你们是要去哪里啊？”水户洋平友好地（？）拦住他们问。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我们是要去看爱知之星的比赛！”清田信长骄傲地大声回答，“那家伙以后会由我来打败！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“爱知之星？听起来好像很有意思啊，呐，花道你觉得呢？”坂田帆推推樱木花道。<br/>　　<br/>　　“哦……爱知之星啊……”樱木花道反应了会儿，瞬间斗志昂扬，“那家伙就由我来打败！”<br/>　　<br/>　　水户洋平耸耸肩：“呐，中年人，不介意带上这家伙一起去吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“没问题，不过有个要求。”牧绅一咬牙，“不准再叫我中年人！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“好啊！谢谢你啦中年人学长！”坂田帆啪啪啪鼓掌，“花道要好好观察哟！拜托你了哟，中年人学长！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“呃……”牧绅一的嘴角快抽筋了，“再迟赶不上电车了。”扭头就走。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我会记得给小帆带爱知特产回来吃的！放心吧！”樱木花道倒退着挥手，“小帆也要在这里努力赚房租啊！你们几个不准拖后腿知不知道！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“快走吧，知道啦……知道啦……”樱木军团不耐烦地摆摆手。<br/>　　<br/>　　“除了特产还要蛋糕和冰激凌！醋昆布也没有了花道顺便买月份的美乃滋回来吧！花道先向中年人学长先借点钱，我晚上去流川家拿了委托金就还！”坂田帆圈个手喇叭喋喋不休。<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯！记住了！”樱木花道在马路对面，大声回应，然后和牧绅一他们一起走进不远处的电车站。<br/>　　<br/>　　这时候柏青哥店开门了。<br/>　　<br/>　　万事屋樱木小帆军团手心叠手背：“加油！加油！加油！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“只要有小帆在，老板都会网开一面不赶我们出来的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我没有告诉过你们吗？这家店是祖上MADAO氏留下的。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你祖上到底有多少人啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那得回去翻翻公式书……哦不，族谱才行。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“呃……”<br/>　　<br/>　　==<br/>　　<br/>　　“该死的森重宽！退场王！臭屁什么！？本天才一定会打败你！打败你打败你打败你！全国大赛就给我等着吧！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“喂，最臭屁的是你吧？退场王也是你吧？全国大赛可别给我们神奈川丢脸！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“野猴子你说什么？！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“怎么样！？这些都是实话！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我宰了你！”<br/>　　<br/>　　「chapter 06，美国。」<br/>　　<br/>　　如果坂田帆不是女孩子，大概今天会输得只剩一条内裤吧……就像悲怆的樱木军团那样。<br/>　　<br/>　　目送内裤四人组离去，坂田帆仰天长叹：“福泽谕吉大人你就这么讨厌我吗？！！！”<br/>　　<br/>　　乌云遮蔽了星光，真是个灰暗的晚上。<br/>　　<br/>　　“哟西！不能放弃！还有希望！”自勉一番，坂田帆发动小绵羊，前往最后的黄金乡——流川家。<br/>　　<br/>　　至此，知道流川枫要去美国的人上升至四名。<br/>　　<br/>　　分别是流川家当家枫少爷之母的流川静，湘北篮球队监督的安西光义及其夫人，万事屋品牌代言人广告策划人连锁坑人（？）的坂田帆。<br/>　　<br/>　　“小枫去美国的话，妈妈会很寂寞的。”流川静反对。<br/>　　<br/>　　“流川同学还是先成为日本第一的高中生吧。”安西光义反对。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我给你讲个故事吧，从前有间大学，大学里有个魔鬼教练，魔鬼教练有个很器重的学生，balabalabala……”安西夫人反对。<br/>　　<br/>　　“绝对不行！你去美国了我找谁蹭饭去啊！”坂田帆反对。<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆坐在流川家客厅舒软的沙发上边吃布丁边看着电视里花野主播的神奈川九点新闻，流川静在旁边哼着小曲织围脖，流川枫在自己房间睁眼看着天花板思考自己的人生。<br/>　　<br/>　　美国，篮球王国……<br/>　　<br/>　　“我难道是和那个谷泽一样的人吗？……不，不是的，我不是为了逃避而去美国，我是为了面对。”因为那里有让人更加热血沸腾的篮球，每一个细胞都好像要燃烧起来，“可是为什么会这样犹豫不决……”<br/>　　<br/>　　这时候，咚，咚，坂田帆懒洋洋地敲了两下门，被打搅的流川枫面色并不友善，暗黑元素爆棚似的沉着脸打开门，这家伙也是反对我去美国的，而且还是用那样白痴的理由。<br/>　　<br/>　　“怎么了？”坂田帆眨巴了下眼睛，“你不会是在看‘哔——’吧？现在的高中生真是的，难道就不能纯洁一点才行吗？像花道那样纯情的真是太少了啊……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“白痴果真是会传染的。”流川枫耸肩。<br/>　　<br/>　　“有什么不好吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“花道他确实是白痴，一个不管遇到多强大的对手，从来不知道放弃，即使被打落谷底还是会奋力爬上来继续战斗的白痴。……所以他才是天才啊。被这种白痴传染有什么不好吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你究竟为什么反对我去美国？”<br/>　　<br/>　　因为湘北需要你啊，因为花道需要你啊，因为我需要你啊。<br/>　　<br/>　　——坂田帆开口之前，流川枫心里的预想台词。<br/>　　<br/>　　想要赢，想要和大家一起赢。友情这样温暖的词，是来湘北之后学会的。这个夏天，明确地感受到被需要，我不是一个人，能和这些人同队真好，能向着共同的目标努力真好。<br/>　　<br/>　　犹豫，是因为舍不得吧。他想。<br/>　　<br/>　　就这样用一个冠冕堂皇的理由野蛮地留住我吧，坂田。他想。<br/>　　<br/>　　“因为你是我的提款机嘛！而且花道可是卯足了劲要打倒你呢，你这样一声不响地逃去美国，这合适吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　——而她说的却是这样的台词。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我没有逃！”流川枫突然激动起来，“我不会畏惧任何人的挑战！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“安西教练不是让你先成为日本第一的高中生吗？你是怕自己做不到吗？怕有一个人强大到让你质疑自己是否有去美国的资格吗？所以才要赶在动摇之前飞速离开？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你！……真是拙劣的激将法。”流川枫舒展开眉头，微扬嘴角，“不过，我一定会成为日本第一的高中生，湘北会称霸全国。然后，谁也别想阻止我去美国。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“走啦！下去吃夜宵吧！”坂田帆没有吐槽突然感性起来说很多话的流川枫，直接拉着他哒哒哒跑下楼，推给他一大碗南瓜汤，“呐！”<br/>　　<br/>　　流川枫冷眼飞过去，被她无视在“美乃滋不够啦！”的哀嚎中。<br/>　　<br/>　　“小帆你每天摄入这么高热量的东西真的没关系吗？”流川静表现出家长地道的忧心。<br/>　　<br/>　　“没关系啦，我有运动嘛！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“确实有，运动舌头。”流川枫吐槽。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我家小枫要是像小帆一样活泼就好了。”流川静揉揉儿子的头发，“以后小帆要带着小枫一起运动舌头啊。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“行啊，不过委托费要另算的。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“多少都没问题！不愧是万事屋啊，这都能做到。”<br/>　　<br/>　　这回流川枫是真的完全懒得吐槽她们了……<br/>　　<br/>　　吃饱喝足数好钱的坂田帆骑上小绵羊，发动，看一眼懒洋洋靠在门边的流川枫，抓抓头发说：“喂，要不要去兜风？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你怎么答应了呢？……我开玩笑的啊喂！”<br/>　　<br/>　　第二天，流川枫发现自己的柜子被贴了草莓型的便利贴，上面写着：<br/>　　<br/>　　我这把剑所能触及到的地方，就是我的国家。——坂田银时<br/>　　<br/>　　那抹橙红划过的地方，就是你的篮球王国。加油。——坂田帆。PS：从现在开始，万事屋委托多收50%服务费。<br/>　　<br/>　　“这个大白痴。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯！要更加努力赚钱了！不能给花道的梦想拖后腿！”<br/>　　<br/>　　昨天晚上，她似乎说了这样的话。<br/>　　<br/>　　==<br/>　　<br/>　　“哼！臭流川！小帆不在就摆出一副死样子，以为自己很厉害吗？呸呸呸！看本天才给你点颜色瞧瞧！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“白痴和白痴交往的唯一结果就是变成超级大白痴。切。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你说什么！？混蛋你给我站住！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我可没时间理你这个白痴。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊！！！……不行，为了小帆的房租我要忍耐……忍耐忍耐……！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“让开，大白痴。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“|||我忍不住了！臭流川！本天才要和你单挑！”<br/>　　<br/>　　砰，赤木刚宪铁拳伺候：“现在是集体训练，樱木你这个家伙给我适可而止！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“唔……你们都偏袒流川……”<br/>　　<br/>　　满体育馆“顶流趋花”的女生让樱木花道无限怨念：“小帆你在哪里啊……”<br/>　　<br/>　　「chapter 07，情敌。」<br/>　　<br/>　　响应龟无公园前派出所号召做了一整天马路天使的坂田帆正骑着小绵羊直冲湘北体育馆，潇洒的漂移卷起沙尘滚股：“呸呸呸！”边前进边不断吐着嘴里的灰。<br/>　　<br/>　　“咦？那是……？”坂田帆放慢车速，抬起护目镜仔细辨认，“哟！晴子！五月！”和平常一样热情的打招呼，“……啊嘞？这位短发的同学叫什么来着？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那个……你是问我吗？”短发的女孩很腼腆。<br/>　　<br/>　　“就是你呀！”坂田帆单脚撑地，摘下安全帽抓抓自己的蓬松卷发，“……呵呵，我好像一直都没怎么注意你耶！你好低调！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“没、没有的事啦……那个……我叫藤井遥，汉字是‘遥远’的‘遥’。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯！我记住了！”把小绵羊停在体育馆外的梧桐树下，坂田帆转身往回跑，“今天训练结束好早啊，打进全国应该更刻苦练习才对啊……怎么回事？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“训练还在进行，是我们先走了。”松井五月说。<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？为什么？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“喏，你看晴子。”<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆稍息立正站好，敬礼：“赤木晴子小姐，请允许吾辈观察您美丽的容颜！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊？这个……那个……我……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哭了吗？谁干的！？让女孩子流下伤心的眼泪的人就该一个背摔扔出去！”<br/>　　<br/>　　松井五月拦下激动的坂田帆拽到一边，眼睛冲体育馆瞟了瞟，比了个噤声的手势。<br/>　　<br/>　　“果然又是流川！”<br/>　　<br/>　　惊呼的坂田帆让松井五月无限次滴汗再滴汗，果然猜想悄悄话是没有意义的啊混蛋！不行不行，我要控制……不能说脏话、不能说脏话！<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆看看赤木晴子，看看体育馆方向，看看天空飘着几朵白云，小声说：“呐，如果对象是流川枫的话，我想说那就必须另当别论了……喜欢他的人都应该早知道他不解风情啦……”除了对篮球和我家花道特别敏感之外。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我并不是难过，我是感动。”赤木晴子用力眨了两下眼睛，把即将涌出的泪水拦住。<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊嘞？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“是感动。看见流川君全心全意拼命打篮球的样子，我好感动。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哦！我懂的！所谓少女情怀果然是有共通之处的哇！我也会很感动的！看见花道很努力的样子！……不过我比你幸运，现在花道眼里心里都是有我的！”虽然在这之前也真的废了好些周折，“但是晴子你也要往好的方面想，流川那家伙眼中只有篮球，也就是说除了你之外的其他人也是容不下的，这么一来！”坂田帆搭在赤木晴子肩上的手用力向下按，再收回竖起大拇指，“晴子你的情敌就是个球嘛！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“噗！”赤木晴子低下头捂着嘴不停地笑，笑得肩膀都开始颤抖，过了好一会儿才终于抬起脸，拨一缕头发到耳后，还是那样很温和的笑容，“谢谢你，小帆。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不客气，要打起精神来哦！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯。因为我的情敌就是个球呀！”可是要把支点放在哪里才能翘起这个球呢？<br/>　　<br/>　　赤木晴子还是决定要先离开，松井五月和藤井遥自然也没有多留下来的理由。坂田帆不好勉强她们，于是和她们挥手告别，独自走向体育馆。<br/>　　<br/>　　接踵而至的问题是，想要进入被里三层外三层的流川命填满的体育馆是一件相当困难的事情。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我是万事屋小帆呀，你们让我进去啊喂！”<br/>　　<br/>　　太过喧闹的嘈杂淹没了坂田帆的声音。而群情激昂的女生们也没有把注意力分给她的银发。<br/>　　<br/>　　没有人给她让路，只能自己突破拥挤的人山。不过这对有着丰富的抢限量手办、首发游戏等经验的坂田帆来说不算什么难事。<br/>　　<br/>　　“哎哟！肚子！……哎哟！小腿！……哎哟！脸啊！……哎哟！”坂田帆不断在夹缝中求前路，终于看见曙光了，“滚滚！快拉我一把！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊嘞？……小帆你抓紧啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆那双像幽灵般从人堆中伸出来的手紧紧抓住高宫望肉肉的胳膊，对方用力一拉，她就像子弹头似的飞进来球场。<br/>　　<br/>　　坐在高宫望软软的肚子上听着满屋满室的“红色光头滚蛋！”，坂田帆觉得自己必须立刻做点什么才行。<br/>　　<br/>　　首先要安全进入场地。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你马上从我身上下来啊小帆！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哦。”<br/>　　<br/>　　然后昂首挺胸站好。<br/>　　<br/>　　“一、二！”<br/>　　<br/>　　再深吸一口气。<br/>　　<br/>　　“吸——”<br/>　　<br/>　　最后大声地喊出来。<br/>　　<br/>　　“楼上楼下你们都给我闭嘴啊混蛋！轻易否定一个人才是白痴行为，你们驱逐的不是花道是青春啊混蛋！——！！”<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆的声嘶力竭响彻在体育馆。<br/>　　<br/>　　四周一片寂静。<br/>　　<br/>　　“小、小帆！”樱木花道站在篮球架下，握紧拳头击向天空，好像奥特曼起飞的姿势，“你放心吧，这点冲击还不足以折断我的灵魂！她们影响不了我的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“这我早就知道啦，因为花道是jump系的男主角嘛！”坂田帆手指着看台转了一圈，“我生气的是她们为什么到现在还这样对你！？就算不喜欢也不能这样对你！既然见过了你的努力，怎么可以还这样对你！？无法原谅！！！”<br/>　　<br/>　　绪方放下手里的大麦穗球，和小林、花泽两个人交换眼色，向周遭的女孩子们说：“啊，都忘记了……呐，你们还记得我们那时的约定吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“喜欢他就要连着他喜欢的人一起喜欢！”异口同声的回答。<br/>　　<br/>　　“那么现在应该怎么做呢？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“红色光头！你也要加油啊！流川枫我们爱你！流川枫我们爱你！红色光头你这个混蛋不准偷懒！”排山倒海的声浪变成了这样。<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊嘞？？？？？”坂田帆和樱木花道隔着篮球场的宽度面面相觑，突然之间怎么又变成了这样？哎呀绪方你们到底在想什么啊完全弄不明白了喂！<br/>　　<br/>　　“我可不喜欢那个大白痴。”流川枫转着篮球在离樱木花道半米的地方说。<br/>　　<br/>　　“谁要你这只臭屁狐狸喜欢啊混蛋！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“切。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“混蛋！”<br/>　　<br/>　　看着狐猴大战，bingo！坂田帆明白了：“原来大家都知道了么？他们两个的关系果然不是一般的好啊！爱他就要爱他的全部！……呐呐，绪方、小林、花泽，对不起，是我误会你们了！原来你们的爱那么伟大那么通透！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那是当然的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　你在那个樱木身上看见的东西，我们同样在流川君身上看见了。<br/>　　<br/>　　这份爱，这份爱着他、爱着爱的心情，就是我们的青春。<br/>　　<br/>　　不会忘记，也不会舍弃，直到永远。<br/>　　<br/>　　“加油！湘北！”<br/>　　<br/>　　==<br/>　　<br/>　　要成为日本第一的高中生，流川枫觉得自己应该首先成为湘北第一的高中生。<br/>　　<br/>　　常规训练结束后，水池边：“三井学长，请和我1 on 1吧。”<br/>　　<br/>　　这是一个和睦而有干劲的美好开始。<br/>　　<br/>　　单对单结束后，三分线上：“你踩线了。眼角瞄到的。”<br/>　　<br/>　　这是一个足以列入搞笑排行榜的中断。<br/>　　<br/>　　“喂，流川，我们两个还没正式较量过吧？和我一决胜负。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不要。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你想逃吗？原来你这么害怕跟我正面交手啊。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哼，那你试试看。”<br/>　　<br/>　　燃战再开！谁才是真正的ACE！<br/>　　<br/>　　ACE真的死了吗？不会再回来了吗？LUFFY！成为海贼王吧！两年后香波底群岛……<br/>　　<br/>　　——喂！<br/>　　<br/>　　「chapter 38，补习。」<br/>　　<br/>　　看篮球队训练到中途的坂田帆被教导主任叫去了老师办公室……<br/>　　<br/>　　“为什么我就不能像祖上的坂田氏那样轻轻松松地经营万事屋呢？时代不一样了也不用这样欺负人啊混蛋！”她风风火火地跑回体育馆，看见三井寿和宫城良田坐在地上，体育馆的门关着，“怎么了？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你家花道在里面和流川单挑呢。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哈啊？……哦。……那是打篮球还是打人？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“当然是打篮球啦！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哦。”坂田帆点点头，把三井寿挤出去自己坐下，“你老爸让你把家里的钥匙给他送过去。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“呃……这种事……他难道就不会直接找我吗？他跟你到底是有多亲近啊混蛋老头！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“要是真这样就好了……是教头中途想起来忘记带钥匙回不去家啦……我们才没有这么无聊呢！这么一点小事会需要花三个小时来谈吗笨蛋！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“坂田你居然叫我‘笨蛋’？！我是学长！学长！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“快去给你老爹送钥匙吧，不然你真的会变成倒霉蛋的。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“切，麻烦死了，那个臭老头！”<br/>　　<br/>　　挥挥手目送三井寿的离开，坂田帆往伸了个懒腰，向后仰靠在墙上，好像能感受到从里面传来的震动呢，通过这种震动，好像能看见呢，并没有发生在眼前的一幕幕。<br/>　　<br/>　　突然！脑子里冲出了教头那张严肃黑沉又奸诈的脸……<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊！”坂田帆吓得睁大了眼睛，然后从包里掏出自制的稻草人，默默拿起锤子和钉子，“去死吧！”<br/>　　<br/>　　那个教头真是太卑鄙了！坂田明那个混蛋连自己亲生女儿都不管怎么还可能回来找你嘛！再说你要我到哪里去找他？我要是找得到他早就把他抓回来付房租了哇！居然又拿期末考试的事情来威胁我，混蛋混蛋混蛋！<br/>　　<br/>　　门被打开，流川枫从里面走出来，宫城良田问他“你应该不会放水吧？”，他回答“那是当然的。”继续往前走，被坂田帆一脚绊倒，踉跄着冲出去，站稳后回头：“你干嘛？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶，你知不知道上次小测验你的成绩很糟糕啊？身为你的监护人，我刚刚被……”坂田帆开始咬牙，“……被教头那个混蛋啰啰嗦嗦说了一个多小时啊喂！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哈啊？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“还有你们几个也是，就要期末考试了，还不回去温书吗？保证不会挂科了吗？四科以上不及格的人不能参加全国大赛啊你们不知道吗？！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“对啊！”木暮公延深感失策，“宫城、流川你们复习的怎么样了？”<br/>　　<br/>　　流川枫和宫城良田同时露出“复习是什么东西？”的眼神，坂田帆和木暮公延同时哀嚎“完蛋了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　这次真的坏菜了！<br/>　　<br/>　　居然忘记了要给花道补课这么重要的事情，不妙啊，非常不妙！<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆冲进体育馆把还在沮丧中的樱木花道拖了出来：“现在开始什么都不要管了，篮球也好，流川也好，胜败也好，都不要管了，跟我回家K书！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊嘞？”<br/>　　<br/>　　樱木花道还没来得及怎么反应，就被拽上了小绵羊，接着被拽上小绵羊的是流川枫，快速用书包带把他们固定好，坂田帆发动小绵羊：“教头，你太小瞧我了！花道、流川，就让那家伙见识一下我们开外挂的战斗力吧！”<br/>　　<br/>　　回到家，坂田帆把柜子里的老檀木箱子拖出来，从里面翻出三条头带，上面画了个粉丝爱心，爱心里写着“通”字，这是祖上眼镜氏组织的超级偶像后援团寺门通亲卫队的应援头带。<br/>　　<br/>　　“系上吧，祖上的眼镜氏会附在你们身上帮助你们的！”戴眼镜的应该都是学习不错吧？<br/>　　<br/>　　“哇！小帆你家祖上留下了好多宝贝啊！”樱木花道二话不说绑好头带，“再加上本天才过人的智慧，期末考试根本就是小菜一碟！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“白痴。”流川枫露出不屑的眼神，“我才不要和你们一起犯傻。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“这不是犯傻，是信念！”坂田帆系好自己的头带，把流川枫摁到椅子上，“别动！”<br/>　　<br/>　　寺门……哦不，抱佛脚三人组全副武装，开始K书！<br/>　　<br/>　　“才不管教头您和我那个不负责任的老爸有什么瓜葛呢，他要回来自然会回来，他不愿意回来谁都不可能找到他，教头难道不是比任何人都清楚吗？……还有，如果花道他们是因为我答应了您的条件而合格，他们一定会鄙视我的！……就像当时答应关于三井学长的委托，我并非想借机让教头您给他们开后门，我只是希望教头您能公平地对待篮球队而已。……因为教头您呐，不捣乱就已经是做贡献了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　——最后坂田帆这样回答说着“把你老爸给我找回来的话，期末考试就让篮球队集体合格好了”的教导主任。<br/>　　<br/>　　流川枫头顶的一簇头发被编成辫子系在吊灯上。<br/>　　<br/>　　“这是中华古法，叫做头悬梁，呐，花道你用这个！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“什么？……镜子？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“对！当你学不下去的时候，就照照镜子，然后对自己说‘天才的话怎么可能连这点程度的坎都跨不过去呢！’这样。”锥刺股太血腥，我怎么可能舍得让花道自残啊混蛋！<br/>　　<br/>　　樱木花道感动得热泪盈眶：“小帆果然很懂我……哼！还有就是我绝对不会输给臭流川的！同样的K书我一定会比他拿更多分！我绝对不会挂科！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“别浪费时间了，来吧！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哦！”<br/>　　<br/>　　某环形公路长15千米，甲、乙两人同时同地沿公路骑自行车反向而行，0.5小时后相遇，若他们同时同地同向而行，经过3小时后，甲追上乙，问乙的速度是多少。<br/>　　<br/>　　“这是什么啊？好麻烦！小帆，我看不懂啊……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你不要想甲和乙，把甲换成樱木花道、把乙换成流川枫，是不是顺眼点了？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“怎么可能顺眼！本天才凭什么要去追他！？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“呃……那么甲是樱木花道、乙是坂田帆可以吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不对！我和小帆已经在一起了不用再追了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“呃……这不是‘追求’的‘追’啦……就是骑自行车……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哦！我明白了！就是我和小帆一起从万事屋出发，然后小帆要去找狐狸，小帆为了不让我揍那只狐狸就让我走另一条路，但我们还是同时到达了湘北……这样想对不对？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“虽然有点复杂……不过，嘛，差不多就是这样啦！花道真聪明！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哈哈！我果然是天才哈哈哈！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯，那接着应该怎么做呢？……等等……喂！流川你给我醒醒！谁让你把辫子解开的？！……来我再帮你绑好……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不要，难看死了。”流川枫转过头。<br/>　　<br/>　　“没关系啦，又没有别人会看见。……喂，你不会是害羞了吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“切，那是什么？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“切！那就绑好！再睡考试女神就会移情别恋了！你长得再帅都是没有用的！……呐，困了就吃糖，超强薄荷，五级劲爆！”<br/>　　<br/>　　补给完毕，战斗继续！<br/>　　<br/>　　==<br/>　　<br/>　　“池田老师你来看啊，樱木的卷子变成透明的了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“这是口水流过的痕迹，那家伙考试的时候睡着了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那流川的卷子肯定也是这个原因了吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“废话。”<br/>　　<br/>　　「chapter 09，家庭。」<br/>　　<br/>　　赤木刚宪的脸色此时已非常人所能想象的黑，他低声下气地带着问题儿童军团去向老师求情，好不容易求得一次败部复活的机会，走出老师办公室看见坂田帆正窃笑着和自己的妹妹在一起不知道看什么。<br/>　　<br/>　　“喂，坂田你不是给流川和樱木补习了吗？但是现在一个挂了六科一个挂了七科是怎么回事啊喂！？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“因为我的补习就是瞄准的补考啊~”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哈啊？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“相信我，没错的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你……！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“呐，晴子你看，还有这个……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不准你带坏我妹妹！”赤木刚宪像提小鸡仔那样拎起坂田帆扔给樱木花道，“你们今天晚上都到我家去K书！现在统统给我回体育馆去训练！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“他们两个的基础就是国小水平，只有一个晚上要突击那么多科怎么可能嘛，不过出补考试题的老师我早就调查好了，这周给你们做的都是针对性强化训练，所以今天晚上再加油温书，要合格绝对没问题的！”坂田帆拍拍樱木花道的背，“我刚刚接到电话，有个很重要的委托要做，就先走了。……呐，这给你。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“头带？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯！是我亲手做的。看！这里写着‘糖分’两个字呢！有没有糖分力量注入的感觉？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“糖分力量！注入！破坏少年登上全国大赛舞台的考试恶魔，决不能饶恕！我天才樱木花道，代表篮球消灭他！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哈哈，花道好有干劲！明天的补考加油哦！……那我先走了，拜拜！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我会的！小帆再见！”<br/>　　<br/>　　委托来自牙医先生。<br/>　　<br/>　　牙医先生家的小小姐发烧了，不肯吃药不肯打针哭着闹着要听棉花糖姐姐讲故事。<br/>　　<br/>　　“然后我就想到你了哇，万事屋，拜托了！”牙医先生说。<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆甚至能看见他在电话那头深深地鞠躬。这种既视感啊！<br/>　　<br/>　　——“请务必要发财，到时通知我回家养老！”最初阅读自家老爸留下的字条时脑海中闪现的也是深鞠躬画面。<br/>　　<br/>　　——同样是老爸，唉……坂田帆顿时无话可说，嘛，就当做是人生的历练吧……<br/>　　<br/>　　小孩子的心愿是不能随意抹杀的，尤其是生病的小孩子。童年若有阴影，很可能影响整个人生的轨道。所以怠慢不得。<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆特地买了两个棉花糖带往牙医先生的住所。<br/>　　<br/>　　“小优，棉花糖姐姐带棉花糖来了哟！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“棉花糖姐姐？”从被窝里探出脑袋又缩回去，过了一会儿再次探出来的小小姐大眼睛忽闪忽闪，“你真的是棉花糖姐姐吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“呐，这是棉花糖。”递出棉花糖，坂田帆再指指自己，“和姐姐。当然就是棉花糖姐姐啦！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“爸爸！爸爸！真的有棉花糖姐姐耶！她送给我棉花糖了！”小小姐兴奋地掀开被子，坐起身，不断晃动着手里的棉花糖，“爸爸快来看呀！”<br/>　　<br/>　　依着现在的好情势，牙医先生成功让小小姐吃了退烧药，不过意志坚定的小小姐还是没有放弃要听故事。<br/>　　<br/>　　“好！棉花糖姐姐给你讲故事！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“呵呵，太棒了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“说从前呀，有东南西北四大海域，而连接着四大海域的便是伟大航路，为了得到藏于伟大航路某处的‘ONE PIECE’，群雄激昂的大海贼时代至此拉开序幕，传说，只要找齐七颗龙珠，便能召唤出神龙，成为海贼王哟，为了这个梦想，坂田银时和他的伙伴们开始了两年的修行……”<br/>　　<br/>　　小小姐睡着了。<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆帮她盖好被子，剥了根棒棒糖扔进嘴里，嘀咕着“我果然不是讲故事的料，这么燃的故事居然能让人听睡着……啊！我真是太失败了！”走出小小姐的卧室。<br/>　　<br/>　　“睡着了吗？”牙医先生问。<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“这次真是谢谢你了，万事屋。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不用客气，要算钱的，按劳取酬。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我知道。”<br/>　　<br/>　　牙医先生很大方，坂田帆很高兴：“欢迎再次光临。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“如果有需要，我会的。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哦，对了，牙医先生你看看，我是不是蛀牙了？最近好疼啊。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你糖吃太多了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　牙医先生把坂田帆领进房间，里面有牙医专用的治疗床，接着就传出一阵鬼哭狼嚎……<br/>　　<br/>　　另一个房间里的小小姐做噩梦了。<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆捂着肿了的半边脸从牙医先生家离开，顺路去便利店买了一箱美乃滋，又顺手买了一大盒巧克力，吃着冰激凌发现今天的委托费全花光了，而且超支严重……<br/>　　<br/>　　木质老楼梯踩起来会发出吱呀吱呀的声音，坂田帆上楼，拉开格子门，径直走向厨房，打开冰箱：“啊嘞？”上下左右仔细观察，“草莓牛奶呢？蛋糕呢？”跑进客厅打开书桌抽屉，“谁碰了我的巧克力啊喂！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哦，你回来啦？”出现在玄关的懒洋洋的声音。<br/>　　<br/>　　银色卷发，死鱼眼，抠鼻子。<br/>　　<br/>　　“坂、田、明！！！！！”坂田帆冲过去一个背摔把失踪多时的老爸扔了出去。<br/>　　<br/>　　他摔在地上的时候，好像把地板缝隙里陈年的灰都砸了出来。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我可没有发财，你回来也养不了老。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“没办法啊，我本来是去洞爷湖修行的，准备参加两年后的天下第一武道会……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“这种梗已经被用烂了！你换换行不行啊混蛋！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哎呀，居然被自己的女儿叫做‘混蛋’，老爸我太伤心了。”坂田明作势长叹了一口气。<br/>　　<br/>　　“说，到底为什么回来。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“难道你不应该问我为什么撇下你走吗？……哦，孩子你真是太坚强独立了，不愧是老爸我的孩子，老爸好欣慰啊。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“去死。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“真是太不可爱了。……好吧，就告诉你好了，是小静静把我赶回来的。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“小静静？谁啊？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“流川静。你们不是很熟吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哈啊？你们认识？这到底是怎么回事啊喂？！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“保密。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你去死啊混蛋！”<br/>　　<br/>　　事到如今，坂田帆深知再问什么都是不可能有答案的，嘛，只要坂田明回来了，房租……不能指望他啊混蛋！！<br/>　　<br/>　　“哟！小帆你又买巧克力回来啦？真是好孩子。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你去死啊混蛋！去死去死去死！！！！！”<br/>　　<br/>　　消失了半年的坂田明被流川静从“洞爷湖（？）”赶回了神奈川，这件事从头到尾都在坂田帆的预料之外，自家老爸什么时候和流川家老妈有了这等渊源？<br/>　　<br/>　　对此坂田明的回答是“你的修行好远远不够，两年后香波……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不要再海贼王乱入啦！同一个梗在同一章被用很多遍是会被人烦的啊喂！”坂田帆操起木刀洞爷湖，已经完全黑化，“离、我的、巧克力、远一点。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你这是虐待啊！对得起去世的老妈的嘱托吗？哦噶桑！你在哪里啊哦噶桑！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哦噶桑活着也会被你气死的。”坂田帆把美乃滋放进冰箱，把残存的零食和巧克力放进书包，白坂田明一眼，“对了，我们学校那位叫三井……三井什么的教头找你，我不才不管你们有什么乱七八糟的过去呢，反正现在你女儿我要为了自己的美好未来战斗去了，就算你故意捣乱，我也会扫清障碍的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“恋爱了吗？那老爸要鉴定下男朋友质量啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“绝对是优等品。……比起鉴定男朋友什么的，你还是先把房租交了吧。”<br/>　　<br/>　　七月的天气如此燥热，坂田帆没带安全帽，被警察叔叔追了三条街才甩开，绕了远路去湘北，体育馆已经关灯锁门。她溜进老师办公室翻出赤木家庭调查表找到住址，继续前进。”<br/>　　<br/>　　==<br/>　　<br/>　　“坂田，无论如何，你老爸总算出现了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那是不是该履行承诺给我一个期末考试合格的名额了？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“呃……你不是不要吗？而且篮球队的那些家伙补考集体合格了啊。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“是柔道男学长啦，59分，老师们也真是的，这种分数一看就知道是故意的。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“好吧，我就为你徇私这一回。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那多谢教头啦。”明显是你主动强烈要求我让你徇私的，切。<br/>　　<br/>　　「chapter 10，同居？」<br/>　　<br/>　　期末考试结束，学校开始放暑假。<br/>　　<br/>　　活力满满的清晨，湘北篮球队全力投入全国大赛备战，“加油！”这样。<br/>　　<br/>　　而位于吉野町的万事屋……<br/>　　<br/>　　“谁又准许你吃我的蛋糕了？你这个吃货！吃货！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“奉养老爸难道不是女儿应尽的义务吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你给我去死啊混蛋！一脚把你踹去央王星给HATA殿下做宠物啊喂！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“小帆你真是越来越野蛮了，如果嫁不出去的话老爸会很担心的哇。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“……小明啊，你也应该要长大了。要知道理想很美好、现实很残酷，不会所有人都迁就你的恶趣味的。呐。”坂田帆拍拍坂田明的肩膀，手慢慢上移，很掐住他的脖子，“给我把蛋糕吐出来！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“吐出来会污染环境的喂！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“就让警察叔叔以污染环境的罪名逮捕你好了，监狱里还有布丁吃，免得你抢我的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那你要给我写信哦，老爸会很惦记你的。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“去死啊混蛋！”<br/>　　<br/>　　——房东太太家的小儿子被楼上的动静吓得哇哇大哭。<br/>　　<br/>　　——“再吵都给我滚出去啊混蛋！”<br/>　　<br/>　　——安静了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我去学校了，再见。”坂田帆顿感身心俱疲。<br/>　　<br/>　　“呐，小帆，你要是真的那么不想见到老爸的话……”坂田明点了根烟，悠然抽一口。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你要搬？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“是老爸我允许你去男朋友家住哦，只要你能按时回家打扫卫生就可以了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“……你这样做会教坏小孩子的啊喂！”<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田明曾经也算叱咤风云过，有很多奇怪的朋友，做很多危险的委托，“以为现在还是江户时代吗？打打杀杀还有祖上土方氏那样的税金小偷睁一只眼闭一只眼？现在的警察叔叔不会放过你的！”当时坂田帆总是这样说。<br/>　　<br/>　　当然那只是曾经，现在的坂田明只是一个MADAO罢了。——尽管“男儿当做MADAO”也是祖训之一啦。<br/>　　<br/>　　总之自家老爸很麻烦就是了，无论是过去还是现在。那个糖尿病，为了他连蛋糕都特意买的无糖的，贵好多呢！唉……哦噶桑不在难道就要我变成哦噶桑吗？我才15岁我还要恋爱啊混蛋！<br/>　　<br/>　　对此坂田帆很无奈。<br/>　　<br/>　　到达湘北，看见樱木花道，想起那个类似于“同居”的提议，坂田帆又很矛盾：“呼呼，住在一起吗？pulapulapula……啊！都怪你，我越来越不纯洁了喂！……幸好花道是纯洁的……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嘿，你是在想什么羞羞的事情吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“没有！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那就是有咯？喂！樱木我和你说……！呜！呜呜呜！”三井寿被坂田帆强行摁住，嘴巴被堵着说不出话。<br/>　　<br/>　　樱木花道闻声望过来：“小三你叫本天才有事吗？……啊嘞？小帆？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“呵呵，没事！”坂田帆放开三井寿，笑得很从容，“就是想看看三井学长的假牙质量怎么样。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“喂！”三井寿觉得自己的尊严被无情践踏了，为什么总在同一个伤口上撒盐啊混蛋！<br/>　　<br/>　　“对不起我错了嘛，以后不会了！”坂田帆这样说着就把三井寿推回了球场，“时间紧迫赶快练习，到时体力不济可别说是我影响了你训练。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“喂！你适可而止啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我会的啦！哟！花道好帅！加油！”<br/>　　<br/>　　其实他还想问问昨天去他家的那个银色卷发大叔和她有没有关系。不过就算真的有关系也和他没关系，嘛，不问了，免得又被冤枉说他八卦。<br/>　　<br/>　　球场上。<br/>　　<br/>　　“樱木！球来了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊？”<br/>　　<br/>　　再次上演了脑袋接球的戏码。<br/>　　<br/>　　而这次樱木花道发呆的原因是他感觉到今天的小帆有些奇怪。虽然她还是一样笑一样大声喊加油，但就是有些地方很奇怪，可他又说不出到底是哪里奇怪。<br/>　　<br/>　　“花道你没事吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　小帆还是第一时间跑来关心他，啊，是因为最近K书过渡出现幻觉了吗？多打篮球就会好了吧？樱木花道想着。<br/>　　<br/>　　“痛不痛啊？”坂田帆小心翼翼地戳了戳樱木花道头上鼓起的包。<br/>　　<br/>　　“不痛！本天才的头是很坚硬的哈哈！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那就快回来训练！”赤木刚宪一声吼，体育馆都好像被震得晃动了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“噗！赤木队长真是一点都不温柔。”<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆回到场边，就地坐下，喝着永远都不腻的草莓牛奶看着永远都不腻的樱木花道。<br/>　　<br/>　　不过还是会想那个“同居”提议……啊！为什么我抛不开这些呢！可恶！<br/>　　<br/>　　……花道也是一个人住，如果我搬去花道家的话，他会不会更有家的感觉呢？呼，可以有更多的时间在一起，还会知道更多不曾知晓的彼此，（我才没有想那些事情呢！）而且甜食不会被偷吃！<br/>　　<br/>　　这怎么说都是恋爱必经的阶段，同一屋檐下朝夕相对，然后到了十八岁就牵着手去注册，呜哇，一切都顺理成章的美好耶！<br/>　　<br/>　　训练结束后——<br/>　　<br/>　　“小帆？”樱木花道果然还是觉得很奇怪，这次肯定不是错觉，小帆在……托腮沉思？不不，她在偷笑！<br/>　　<br/>　　“唔……花道，如果我说想搬去你家，可以吗？”坂田帆想了一会儿，很郑重地问。<br/>　　<br/>　　“哈啊？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我会暖床……哦不！是铺床！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“为什么？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“是……是我爸爸！他让我搬的！”事实上就是这样，如果不是坂田明的提出，坂田帆是不可能想起的，但现在却是真的，“而且我也好想和花道有更多共同的日常啊……”想要再多靠近一点，再近一点，直到永不分离。<br/>　　<br/>　　“那么我们会像爸爸和妈妈以前那样生活吗？嗯……你煮饭，我洗碗……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你是同意了吗？是吗是吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“好……好啊。”<br/>　　<br/>　　老爸去东京工作之后，家里总是空荡荡的，但如果有小帆在，会变的热闹起来吧？以后那里不仅仅是一座名为“家”的房子，而会变成真正意义上的名为“家”的归属吧？他想。<br/>　　<br/>　　“哟西！花道我们要同居了耶！”坂田帆蹦起来挂在樱木花道身上兴奋地说。<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊？同居？——！”在场的其他人同时发出惊呼。<br/>　　<br/>　　“祝福我们吧！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“呐，坂田，我只有一句话。”三井寿很严肃地开口。<br/>　　<br/>　　“什么？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“樱木很纯洁，不要带坏他。”意外地获得了一致赞同。<br/>　　<br/>　　“呃……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“小帆是很好的！不准你们这么说她！”樱木花道很大声地反驳。<br/>　　<br/>　　“没关系啦，花道。这说明大家都很关心你呀，我很高兴呢！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？是这样的吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“是啊！人人都爱樱木花道！”<br/>　　<br/>　　众人抗议：“谁要爱那个白痴啊！你们两个别太自以为是啊喂！”<br/>　　<br/>　　唯有流川枫默不作声。<br/>　　<br/>　　“咦？”坂田帆发现了这件事，好奇地重新打量他，终于承认和花道关系好了吗？<br/>　　<br/>　　“你们的小孩是不是叫樱木白帆？樱木、白痴、帆。”安静了很久，流川枫说。<br/>　　<br/>　　“哈啊？——！”<br/>　　<br/>　　你这是什么神展开啊混蛋！最不纯洁的是你吧喂！<br/>　　<br/>　　==<br/>　　<br/>　　“左边再上去一点！……唔……OK！”<br/>　　<br/>　　最后把“糖分”牌匾挂在樱木花道家客厅最显眼处，搬家工作算是完成。<br/>　　<br/>　　“那个……小帆……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“欢迎入住！”<br/>　　<br/>　　行李中的大部分是漫画、小说和美乃滋以及零食，但是坂田帆说“这都是我最宝贵的东西了！”箱子里还有一个篮球，上面写着“樱木花道LOVE1000%”。<br/>　　<br/>　　「chapter 01，收藏。」<br/>　　<br/>　　自从暑假开始，体育馆的“闲杂人等”就只有坂田帆了。<br/>　　<br/>　　——“我哪里是‘闲杂人等’了喂！”<br/>　　<br/>　　作为樱木花道的正牌女朋友、流川枫的代理监护人以及三井寿的前度监护人的坂田帆在体育馆的行径，与其说是名正言顺，倒不如说是肆无忌惮。<br/>　　<br/>　　学校的小卖部因为暑假而暂时休业于是坂田帆竟然把小卖部的零食车推进了体育馆！旗子上还写着“夏日特供！·全国FIGHT！”<br/>　　<br/>　　……这种事已经超出赤木刚宪队长的承受范围了，忍着没有发作的原因是真正的一把手安西教练的许可。<br/>　　<br/>　　不是默许，而是——<br/>　　<br/>　　“哦吼吼吼，坂田同学，有没有香蕉味的冰棍啊？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“有啊！给！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“坂田同学想的真周到啊，哦吼吼吼~~~”<br/>　　<br/>　　——这样的明许。<br/>　　<br/>　　当然坂田帆并没有妄图通过这样的方式攒够去广岛的旅费，实际上她只是觉得体育馆没有空调没有风扇大家又是大运动量，再没有消暑食品，会热坏的。<br/>　　<br/>　　比如她现在就很热，坐在场边吹着携带版的小电风扇还是不断冒汗。<br/>　　<br/>　　“不过少年的热血更不得了呢！”坂田帆拆开包装袋拿出里面的冰棍咬一口，“唔！”瞬间清凉，好爽。<br/>　　<br/>　　休息时间，赤木刚宪宣布要去静冈和常诚高中联合集训的事。<br/>　　<br/>　　“哈啊？……！！”坂田帆一口冰划进喉咙，冻得浑身哆嗦不断咳嗽有些喘不过气了，“咳咳咳！好辛苦……”<br/>　　<br/>　　樱木花道发现异状飞奔过来：“小帆！你没事吧？”看情势不对，果断用力在她背上一拍。<br/>　　<br/>　　“咕噜！……呼……咽下去了……”坂田帆依旧在大喘气，“多亏有花道在啊……没事了……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“太好了。”樱木花道如释重负。<br/>　　<br/>　　“NO！——”坂田帆却突然大叫，“我去广岛的钱还没攒够啊喂！又要去静冈吗？！！！我不要和你分开啊花道！”<br/>　　<br/>　　几乎所有人都愣了，更有人手上脱力，篮球在地上砰砰弹了两下滴溜溜滚到场边。<br/>　　<br/>　　“没……没事的！”樱木花道拍着胸脯，“小帆还有我嘛！不要小看了本天才的前瞻意识，储蓄什么的我早就在做啦！曾经有位大叔跟我说，男人就要无条件担负起让自己心爱的女人幸福的责任！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“花道！”坂田帆扑了上去，“能喜欢你真是我做过最正确的一件事！能被你喜欢真是我遇见最幸运的一件事！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“其实我也是……哈哈，还有就是因为我是天才嘛！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“樱木好样的！”宫城良田在不远处大声喝采，同时很深情地看向球场另一边的美女经理，“阿彩，我也会给你幸福的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“……虽然是有点感人……但现在还是训练时间不是拍电影啊你们给我适可而止啊混蛋！”赤木刚宪铁拳一挥，“樱木花道！给我回来练习！”称霸全国之后再尽情嚣张吧。<br/>　　<br/>　　“猩猩果然不懂人类的浪漫……”坂田帆吐吐舌头，“呐，花道，去练习吧！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哟西！本天才的斗志不会输给任何人的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　看着樱木花道活跃的身影，坂田帆不止一次想，这就是青春啊！闪亮亮的青春！<br/>　　<br/>　　训练结束，走在回家的路上。<br/>　　<br/>　　是走。<br/>　　<br/>　　因为小绵羊被坂田明那家伙强抢回去甚至把“帆”字改刷成了“明”字……<br/>　　<br/>　　想起来就火大！<br/>　　<br/>　　“不过也因为这样，以后上下学就是我们两个人啦！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？流川那家伙呢？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“噗！他的守护天使变成我家废柴老爸了！花道你想象一下……啊嘞，这种祖上坂田氏载着土方氏的既视感的怎么回事啊喂！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“也就是说……可以不管那家伙了是吗？”樱木花道似乎很兴奋，“终于可以真正意义上的和小帆两个人一起上下学了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯！”坂田帆牵起樱木花道的手，“还可以这样压马路呢！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哟西！太棒了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　时间不早，路上行人稀少，宽阔的街道由远及近、由近及远尽是他们的欢笑。<br/>　　<br/>　　到家，樱木花道拿出钥匙准备开门。<br/>　　<br/>　　“喵~~~”<br/>　　<br/>　　“咦？花道你有没有听见……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“喵~~~”<br/>　　<br/>　　“好像是猫叫啊……”<br/>　　<br/>　　循着声音找过去，在巷子里发现了一只装在纸盒里的黑猫。<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆激动地说着“哇好可爱还是死鱼眼呢！”把猫抱进怀里。<br/>　　<br/>　　“懂卖萌，会暖床，求、包、养？”樱木花道接着捡起地上的纸盒一字一字念着贴在上面的纸条上的内容。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我们养它吧养它吧！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“小帆喜欢的话，没问题！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哟！花道最好了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　在猫的脖子上系上一根蓝色缎带，坂田帆高高举起小猫到樱木花道眼前，大声宣布：“从今天开始，它的名字就叫做假发枫了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“等等！为什么要叫……枫？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“花道你不是有梦到过吗？流川变成黑猫什么的……呐呐，是不是长得很像？我想应该是很像的，看这一脸不爽的表情，死鱼眼，还有下睫毛！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“仔细看看确实……啊！还是不行！这样的话，我看到它就会想起流川的哇！……很不爽啊喂！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“可是它真的很萌呀！不然叫它小K吧？‘katsura’的首字母，不是假发是桂的‘katsura’！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“就这么决定了！”樱木花道伸手抱过小猫，温柔的，“小K？这样看还真的很可爱啊……哈哈，真的是死鱼眼呢！……啊！小K你挠我！……混蛋不准跑！”<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆眼睁睁地看着原本和睦的一人一猫瞬间为敌，不禁叹口气，K，也是kaede的首字母。<br/>　　<br/>　　嘛，总之他们关系很好就是了。这样打打闹闹，是早就习惯了的他们专属的增进情谊的方式。<br/>　　<br/>　　假发枫跳上樱木花道的肩头，懒洋洋地赖着，眼睛眯缝着逐渐合拢。<br/>　　<br/>　　“睡着了？”坂田帆踮起脚观察了一会儿，“噗，好可爱！”像假发喵，更像流川喵。<br/>　　<br/>　　樱木花道小心翼翼地把假发枫放进纸盒，去自己房间拿出枕巾盖在它身上。<br/>　　<br/>　　“花道果然是很温柔的人呐。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“放心吧，我不会嫉妒假发……哦不，小K的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我觉得小帆会对小K更好的，放心吧，我也不会嫉妒的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嘘，不要吵醒它。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“小帆晚安。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“晚安。”<br/>　　<br/>　　人生的马路，不知道什么时候会有红灯停绿灯行，不知道什么时候会遇上岔路，不知道什么时候会有突然横冲出的车，不知道什么时候会变换风景，不知道很多事情。<br/>　　<br/>　　唯一知道的是目的地的方向。<br/>　　<br/>　　所有一切，欢笑也好，泪水也好，天晴和煦也好，狂风骤雨也好，车水马龙，人流接踵，同行的，擦肩的……<br/>　　<br/>　　这一切，都是宝贵的收藏。<br/>　　<br/>　　==<br/>　　<br/>　　樱木花道翻了个身，咦？什么东西？<br/>　　<br/>　　捏。<br/>　　<br/>　　软绵绵的……暖呼呼的……<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊嘞？——！！”<br/>　　<br/>　　随即传来坂田帆的尖叫声。<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊！——谁允许你随地大便的啊混蛋假发枫！！”<br/>　　<br/>　　「chapter 02，友谊。」<br/>　　<br/>　　假发枫还是那样懒洋洋地趴在樱木花道肩头，清晨阳光正好，不热不燥，它偶尔打个哈欠，露出尖尖的牙。<br/>　　<br/>　　“这是什么东西啊喂！？”<br/>　　<br/>　　副队长木暮公延真的很担心自家队长赤木刚宪以如此的嘶吼作为言语方式，终有一天会爆血管。<br/>　　<br/>　　唉，劝也不听，听也不改，就算想改，总是有人不断不断地撩拨着他敏感的神经，CaO遇水，立时沸腾。<br/>　　<br/>　　比如现在。<br/>　　<br/>　　“大猩猩你连猫都不认识吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我是问你为什么把猫带来体育馆啊混蛋！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“因为小帆说，没人管着它的话，到处都是厕所。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“混蛋！坂！田！帆！”赤木刚宪把拳头握得嘎嘎响，“把体育馆当宠物市场了吗？！”<br/>　　<br/>　　说时迟那时快，假发枫以迅雷7.0的速度速度蹿下樱木花道的肩膀对准赤木刚宪的胳膊“啊呜！”一口咬了上去。<br/>　　<br/>　　咔吧！<br/>　　<br/>　　好像有什么东西裂了……大概是名为怜悯之心的东西被愤怒击碎了。<br/>　　<br/>　　在赤木刚宪大力把假发枫甩出去的同时，樱木花道和流川枫一同“飞”了出去。<br/>　　<br/>　　“没事吧？”流川枫伸长手臂接住假发枫，把它抱到眼前，捏捏他的爪子，挠挠它的肚子——其实在他看见假发枫的第一眼就想这么干了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“很有事啊喂！臭流川你是要压死本天才吗？！给我下去啊混蛋！”樱木花道艰难地喘着气大吼，他仰面躺在地上，而流川枫仰面躺在他身上，刚刚还撞到了鼻子，好痛啊！<br/>　　<br/>　　樱木花道一屈膝，把流川枫顶了出去，利落地一个侧翻伸手抓住假发枫：“去去！臭屁狐狸不准碰我们家小K！走开！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“喵~~”假发枫懒洋洋地叫了一声，打个哈欠，在樱木花道手里和流川枫四目相对，“喵~~”切，又是一个肉球控。——翻译猫咪的话。<br/>　　<br/>　　“嘿嘿，快去练习吧！”彩子走出来打圆场，“这个……是叫小K吗？交给我吧。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“就交给阿彩吧！我说你们想要闹到什么时候？赶快回来练习！”宫城良田随声附和。<br/>　　<br/>　　今天的练习开始时间比往常迟了许多。<br/>　　<br/>　　“都是你的错，大白痴。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“是你自己抱着小K不肯松手吧喂！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“坂田呢？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“小帆做委托去了。……和你有关系吗喂！？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那家伙真的叫‘小K’？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“全名是‘假发枫’，昵称‘小K’。……所以我说这和你有关系吗喂！？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“果然。”看见假发枫的下睫毛，流川枫就猜到坂田帆必定会把它与自己做联想。<br/>　　<br/>　　事实上此刻在樱木花道的脑海中也已经开始把曾经梦见的流川喵、不远处的假发枫和眼前的流川枫拼合了……然后……所以到底是谁把流川放在我家门口哒！？而且流川的话不应该是狐狸吗？放错物种了吧喂！？<br/>　　<br/>　　——啊嘞？<br/>　　<br/>　　——完全联想错方向了喂！<br/>　　<br/>　　——再这样万事屋的小帆会伤心的喂！<br/>　　<br/>　　“樱木！球来了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊？……啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　脑袋再次被砸出鼓包的樱木花道和一如既往说着“大白痴”的流川枫擦肩而过，有种奇怪的、理应的、陌生的、熟悉的气息流动在空气中。<br/>　　<br/>　　——“其实花道并不是真的讨厌流川那家伙吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　——“你们的关系果然不是一般的好耶~”<br/>　　<br/>　　——“呐，你们已经是朋友了吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　类似这样的声音。<br/>　　<br/>　　——“如果你们可以合作的话，一定会震撼全国的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　这样的声音。<br/>　　<br/>　　“然后呢？然后呢？你有传球给流川吗？”坂田帆有些激动地打断樱木花道的叙述。<br/>　　<br/>　　“当然没有啦！”樱木花道憋红了脸，“我怎么可能做那种没有骨气的事！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“这不是没有骨气，是团队合作啦！……说起来，你们前几次的合作都很厉害呢！好像一下子把胜利天平倒向湘北这样的感觉！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那是因为我本来就是湘北的救世主嘛！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“噗！……那么亲爱的救世主樱木君，你能教会小K在猫砂上便便吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哈啊？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我相信你做得到的！加油！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“好……好吧！交给我了！……小K！来，我们去便便吧！”<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆戴上手套收拾假发枫“恶作剧”的残局，听见隔壁房间里乒乒乓乓的打闹声，是不是总有那么几件事会让人变得不坦率？不爽啊，不爽到要与自己的内心对着干。这样吗？<br/>　　<br/>　　“喵！喵！——”<br/>　　<br/>　　假发枫突然从里屋冲出来，吓了坂田帆一跳。<br/>　　<br/>　　“别跑！给我回来便便！”<br/>　　<br/>　　跟着跑出来的是樱木花道，张牙舞爪的样子。<br/>　　<br/>　　“呃……呐，花道，我是让你教小K在猫砂上便便，不是让你逼着它马上便便啊……而且你看看……”坂田帆簸箕里一坨坨的小猫「哔——」说，“它哪里还拉的出来啊喂！”<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆顺手抓住假发枫，举起来，另一只手端过一个碗：“喜欢吃美乃滋盖饭吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“喵！”那是什么东西啊？好可怕！是「哔——」吗？看样子好「哔——」啊！——翻译猫咪的话。<br/>　　<br/>　　“哎哟，不要这么拼命摇头嘛，脑震荡了怎么办？”坂田帆把凑近一点，“吃吃看嘛，超级美味的哟！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“喵？”真的吗？舔舔。“喵喵喵！——”呜哇！呸呸呸！太难吃啦！那果然是「哔——」啊混蛋！你这个女人是要谋杀吗喂！——翻译猫咪的话。<br/>　　<br/>　　“不喜欢吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“喵！”老猫我这辈子都不要碰这个！——翻译猫咪的话。<br/>　　<br/>　　“那就给我在猫砂上便便！！！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“喵！”好可怕！这个女人好可怕！还是红头发的大个子温柔啊喂！“喵……”猫在屋檐下，不得不听话啊……——翻译猫咪的话。<br/>　　<br/>　　“乖啦！”坂田帆亲昵地揉揉假发软乎乎的小脑袋，“搞定！花道你说我是不是很厉害？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“是美乃滋太可怕了吧喂！”——樱木花道把这句话强压了下去，说：“啊，小帆果然很厉害！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“呐，花道。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我不要美乃滋！”樱木花道下意识地大声拒绝，当他反应过来的时候才开始后悔，明明不想说这种话的，她会难过的吧？喜欢的东西被这样否定……<br/>　　<br/>　　“噗！你误会了哟，不是美乃滋啦！”坂田帆笑着把假发枫放在樱木花道肩上，“……我是想跟你说，有些人勾肩搭背心思却南辕北辙，而有些人虽然互相看不顺眼甚至打到头破血流，却有着深深的羁绊，是那种‘若你有难我必奋不顾身’的羁绊哦，两肋插刀什么的……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“朋友呐，不是表面的和平就够了，最重要的是内心的牵挂呀！祖训有云，朋友就要交那种到老都能叫外号的！哦，我说的是祖上坂田氏和假发氏。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哦……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“还有，真正的喜欢是不会因为外界的否定而变质褪色的，真正的喜欢所依附的是强大的内心哟！哦，这是在说我对美乃滋的爱。而且我知道，就算花道永远都不会喜欢美乃滋，但是不妨碍花道喜欢我嘛！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯！我是内心强大的人！”樱木花道拍拍胸口，“而且小帆是很受欢迎的嘛！虽然确实对美乃滋的趣味有点……不过小帆还是很受欢迎的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哈哈这点我也是知道的啦！花道也是很受欢迎的哟！”<br/>　　<br/>　　等等！我要说的重点是你和流川的友谊啊喂！为什么又被忽略掉了啦！<br/>　　<br/>　　“小帆！你看小K在猫砂上便便了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哇！真的耶！哈哈我果然很厉害啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　嘛，总之他们关系很好是事实。只是彼此还没有意识到吧？或者意识到而不愿意承认？<br/>　　<br/>　　但一定会的，像过去那样为了同一个目标而摒弃前嫌的合作，在全国的舞台上，在更多的强敌的面前——<br/>　　<br/>　　他们一定会的，把潜意识里坚不可摧的彼此信赖具化成那惊世的喝彩。<br/>　　<br/>　　==<br/>　　<br/>　　峰回路转的一件事。<br/>　　<br/>　　安西教练说要对樱木花道做单独辅导，于是把他留在神奈川。<br/>　　<br/>　　“那么我要做什么呢？老爹。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哦吼吼吼，投篮两万球。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“什么？——！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“两万球够吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　——这就是所谓平民与天才的差距吗？<br/>　　<br/>　　嘛，总之两万球的投篮练习就是天才这周的功课了！<br/>　　<br/>　　——省了好多钱耶！<br/>　　<br/>　　「chapter 03，集训。」<br/>　　<br/>　　“啪！”“啪！”“啪啪啪！”<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆抱着假发枫在家里拍蚊子，掸掸手里的“尸体”，搓掉粘在掌心的鲜血……<br/>　　<br/>　　“唉……这是我的血啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　在身上到处乱摸，到底是哪里被咬了？怎么没有鼓包呢？<br/>　　<br/>　　“喵！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“唔？是你被咬了吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“喵~~”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我们去洗澡啊！洗白白就不会被蚊子咬了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“喵喵！”我不要洗澡啊喂！我不要和你一起洗澡啊喂！老猫我是公的啊喂！——翻译喵咪的话。<br/>　　<br/>　　把自己泡在浴缸里吹泡泡，坂田帆按下橡皮鸭，噗，浮起，按下再浮起，像个孩子似的，傻乎乎地笑着，噗噗。旁边的假发枫头顶内裤满脸不屑。<br/>　　<br/>　　把假发枫从水里捞出来，猫咪四肢乱蹬，甩的坂田帆满头满脸都是水，她顺手从家里上抽出浴巾蒙在假发枫脑袋上用力擦，边擦边唠叨着：“幸好我没有穿衣服，不然淋湿了多难看！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“喵！——喵喵！”你到底在想什么啊喂！你的重点完全错了吧喂！你的节操呢！下限在哪里啊喂！——翻译猫咪的话。<br/>　　<br/>　　擦干假发枫，坂田帆裹起浴巾擦自己，穿上草莓内裤套上睡衣，在猫食盆里倒上小杂鱼干，自己捧着一大盒冰激凌，按下遥控。<br/>　　<br/>　　今天X京爱情故事大结局。<br/>　　<br/>　　所以虽然樱木军团他们集体在体育馆留宿，但坂田帆还是毅然决然要回家，就是这个原因了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“哈啊……莉香真是太好了……为什么这么好的女人恋爱这么坎坷呀……呜哇哇……！”坂田帆哭得惊天动地。<br/>　　<br/>　　见此情形，假发枫立刻躲得远远的，它还不想被当做娃娃用于发泄的搓捏或者被当做毛巾去擦她那些决堤的眼泪鼻涕。<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆不断地哭不断地哭，第二天眼睛肿得像葡萄。<br/>　　<br/>　　“什么？！X京爱情故事大结局？！……啊！我居然忘记了！……小帆你为什么不告诉我！？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“滚滚你也没问啊……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那丸子追回莉香了吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“没有……！！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“呜哇！太过分了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“是啊！！”<br/>　　<br/>　　到了体育馆，回忆起结局的坂田帆和错过了结局的高宫望再次抱头痛哭。其他人想安慰但是又忍不住想吐槽，一时之间只好默默旁观着幸灾乐祸。<br/>　　<br/>　　明明是和自己无关的人，为什么要因为他们的分合而这般难过呢？<br/>　　<br/>　　“因为爱啊混蛋！”坂田帆和高宫望同时大吼，继而抱头痛哭延长时。<br/>　　<br/>　　晨练结束的樱木花道回到体育馆的时候见到这一幕，真是莫名其妙地不知所措：“这是……怎么了？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“因为爱啊……”水户洋平、大楠雄二、野间忠一郎异口同声地回答。<br/>　　<br/>　　“哈啊？”知晓前因的樱木花道义无反顾地加入了痛哭行列，“丸子真的没有和莉香在一起吗？……莉香那么好！……太可怜了！莉香太可怜了！……小帆你为什么不提醒我大结局啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“因为花道要全心练球嘛！……不过放心吧，我录下来了！花道集训结束我们可以重温啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“真的？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯！”<br/>　　<br/>　　面对瞬间眉开眼笑起来的坂田帆和樱木花道，高宫望深深地愁苦了，果然恋爱中的人是无法真正体会失恋之痛的！哼！<br/>　　<br/>　　“哦吼吼吼，大家精神很好嘛。”这时候安西教练到了。<br/>　　<br/>　　哪里好了啊喂！现在还有人在哭呢！——总是会有些人吐槽无力的。<br/>　　<br/>　　擦擦眼泪，调整到集训模式。<br/>　　<br/>　　高宫望打开摄录机，大楠雄二和野间忠一郎站在四方观察以及干扰（？），水户洋平负责传球，赤木晴子在场边做记录。<br/>　　<br/>　　而坂田帆接受了安西太太的委托，在地上铺了条大毯子，说：“可以了，躺下吧！安西老师。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哦吼吼吼，那就辛苦你了，坂田同学。”安西教练横躺下来，肚子圆滚滚隆起。<br/>　　<br/>　　“过分啊！昨天不是已经按摩过了吗？老爹你耍赖！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哦吼吼吼，坂田同学手法真好……樱木同学，今天也要像昨天一样好好练球哦。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“竟敢无视本天才！臭老爹！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“安西老师年纪大了嘛，花道正值青春身强体壮的，这种事就不要计较了嘛！……而且训练结束以后不是也有帮花道按摩放松吗？……好啦，别浪费时间了，静冈那边说不定已经有人进步了哟！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊！可恶！不能浪费时间了！本天才绝不会输给他们的！”樱木花道抖擞精神，决心摒除干扰。<br/>　　<br/>　　“樱木同学要记住那个节奏，放轻松。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“没有人比你轻松了吧喂！……放轻松……放轻松……”<br/>　　<br/>　　接到球，跳起来，射篮。<br/>　　<br/>　　“接到球，跳起来，射篮……可恶！就差一点！……再来再来！”<br/>　　<br/>　　比起昨天那些乱七八糟的姿势，今天看起来真的很有型呢。好像一个真正的篮球手……花道本来就是真正的篮球手嘛！<br/>　　<br/>　　“安西老师您也要多运动啊，高血压高血脂，很危险的。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哦吼吼吼，上次住院之后我也知道确实要多注意身体了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“就是嘛！……痛不痛？这里是心脏的反射区，这里是肝脏，脾脏……哎哟，安西老师您看起来白白胖胖，问题还真不少呢……看着他们这么美好的青春，安西老师也要健健康康的哟！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“是啊，看着他们每天的进步，真是高兴啊……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嘻，我也是！……喂！纸君注意！那不是篮球是小K啊喂！别扔！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哇！什么时候……”水户洋平看着敏捷地蹿上篮球架的假发枫，不禁有些后怕，“你这只猫别乱跑啊喂！”真的出了意外怎么办？<br/>　　<br/>　　假发枫上蹿下跳，水户洋平追着它满场跑。其他人捂着肚子看热闹大笑。坂田帆骑在安西教练身上帮他推背，大声嚷嚷着“小K不要输了啊！”……<br/>　　<br/>　　这是怎样的混乱而温馨啊……<br/>　　<br/>　　赤木晴子看着他们，这样肆意张扬的青春，明媚的刺眼。<br/>　　<br/>　　“喵~~”<br/>　　<br/>　　“咦？”<br/>　　<br/>　　假发枫不知什么时候跑到赤木晴子身边，蹭着她的脚，看起来就是一只乖巧讨好的小猫。赤木晴子抱起它，同样是捏捏爪子、揉揉肚子：“你叫假发枫是吗？”确实有些像流川君呢。<br/>　　<br/>　　“喵~~~”妹子啊！软乎乎的萌妹子啊！快来和我亲密接触啊！——翻译猫咪的话。<br/>　　<br/>　　“不要乱跑哦，受伤就不好了。”赤木晴子把假发枫放在自己腿上，拍拍他的头，“乖乖的哟，小……K。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“喵~~~”多好的妹子啊！老猫我要是人就推倒你了！——翻译工口猫咪的话。<br/>　　<br/>　　猫乱事件总算告一段落，练习继续。<br/>　　<br/>　　“还有两球就一千了，花道！”水户洋平激励。<br/>　　<br/>　　“不行啊……我的手已经抬不起来了……”樱木花道却瘫软地倒在了地上。<br/>　　<br/>　　“哈哈！米娜桑！又到我万事屋小帆展现实力的时候了！”坂田帆利落地抬起樱木花道的胳膊按起来，“马上就好！……以前流川那家伙打游戏手抽筋，我轻轻一按，那家伙马上又大战三百回合了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“这种时候小帆就不要提那个臭流川了嘛……”樱木花道声音很低，有些委屈，又像个害羞的孩子。<br/>　　<br/>　　“花道你吃醋了吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我才没有！因为小帆完全就不喜欢流川嘛！那只狐狸的威胁度是零啦！零！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯！就是这样！……呐，好多了吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哟西！本天才已经恢复了！”樱木花道弯曲手臂，展现出漂亮的肌肉线条，“充满力量了！再来一千球！”<br/>　　<br/>　　樱木军团被震惊了，艰难地从地上爬起来大吼：“我们还要吃午饭啊喂！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“噗！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哦吼吼吼，樱木同学真有斗志啊。不过还是先吃饭吧。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哟！老爹万岁！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“再来两球就吃饭咯！”<br/>　　<br/>　　==<br/>　　<br/>　　集训开始后的第三天，可喜的是樱木花道立竿见影的长足进步，纠结的是他以及他的兄弟们已经三天没洗澡了。<br/>　　<br/>　　夏天，大运动量，男人，这三点加上不洗澡，结果就是那以少年个体为圆心弥散四周的强烈的“男人味”。<br/>　　<br/>　　不管是为了自己的鼻子也好，还是为了他们的皮肤健康也好，或者再伟大一点为了环境卫生空气清新，这天集训结束后，坂田帆扛着洞爷湖把樱木军团的男子汉们押解回家洗澡。<br/>　　<br/>　　“花道去洗澡！小K去洗澡！我去买宵夜，其他人边洗衣服边排队洗澡！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“这是什么安排啊喂！一点都不符合现代化的管理方式啊喂！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“行动！”<br/>　　<br/>　　「chapter 04，味道。」<br/>　　<br/>　　从便利店走出来，坂田帆看见了贴在窗户玻璃上的夏日祭海报。<br/>　　<br/>　　“要和男朋友一起去吗？唉……老爸这面对待嫁女儿的心情实在太复杂了……”不知道从哪里冒出来的坂田明从购物袋里拿出一包薯片开封，咔嚓咔嚓边吃边说。<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆额头上的青筋爆成了十字，劈手夺过薯片护住：“不要像鬼一样出现抢我的零食啊混蛋！”<br/>　　<br/>　　虽然坂田帆常会发牢骚说樱木花道和流川枫为什么就是不肯承认彼此关系很好，但其实她和自家老爸也是差不多的情况，明明互相关心着，却每次见面都剑拔弩张似的。<br/>　　<br/>　　“所以说小帆你还是太年轻了，食物正是需要分享才能凸显其美好啊。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你这是巧取豪夺！哪里有‘分’了！？你只是‘享’而已啊混蛋！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“老爸我真是太受伤了……小帆你应该像哦噶桑那样温柔才会有人喜欢啊……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我已经有人喜欢了，不用您操心……切，再见！”<br/>　　<br/>　　把那包薯片塞进坂田明怀里，坂田帆转身扬长而去。<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶！小帆！你把隔壁街甜品店的积分卡放在哪里了？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“在书桌第三个抽屉电话簿里夹着呢！……里面的积分都是我攒的！……啊！还差一点就能换购巨无霸巧克力芭菲了！……真不甘心就这样给他啊！……”<br/>　　<br/>　　愤懑地捏紧购物袋，坂田帆加快步伐一口气冲回了樱木宅。<br/>　　<br/>　　打开门，一个肥皂泡撞到她的鼻子上，啪，破了。定睛细瞧，几个大男生在打泡泡仗，幸运的是需要打马赛克的地方已经用布遮住了，不幸的是屋子里满是大战过后的狼籍。<br/>　　<br/>　　“喂……你们体谅一下家里老妈的辛苦啊混蛋！不收拾完不准吃饭！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊嘞？家里老妈？……难道小帆你已经变成哦噶桑了吗？……花道呐，这样下去是要出事的啊喂！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“这样的话我们的小孩坚决不要叫做‘樱木白帆’！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哈哈哈！花道你怎么也和流川那家伙一样了？想得太长远了吧？你们才15岁啊喂！”<br/>　　<br/>　　樱木花道自己也不知道是从什么时候开始，他心里面对于恋爱的定义从一起上下学变成了想要和那个人组建一个家庭，就像爸爸妈妈以前那样，我们永远在一起，直到死亡将我们分离。<br/>　　<br/>　　从来没有患得患失，因为约定过啊。<br/>　　<br/>　　相信着彼此，恪守着彼此之间的约定，已经成为生活中自然的习惯了吧。<br/>　　<br/>　　接到球，跳起来，射篮。就像这样用身体记住的节奏。<br/>　　<br/>　　“15岁怎么了？不敢畅想未来说明你根本没有底气面对未来，就是因为这样的勇气、自信和决心，花道才是这样强悍的天才！……你们还差得远呢！”<br/>　　<br/>　　未来有无限种可能，但依然能确定彼此的未来相牵相伴，因为坂田帆和樱木花道，就是这样的白痴。<br/>　　<br/>　　就是这样的天才。<br/>　　<br/>　　“不过我觉得小孩的话叫‘樱木白帆’也是不错的，或者叫‘樱木夏帆’？”坂田帆在樱木花道手心里写下，“樱木花道，在这个夏天，遇见了坂田帆。……唔，这样看起来好浪漫呢！爱的见证耶！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“就这么决定了！‘樱木夏帆’……真的是很浪漫啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“咦！寒死了！你们两个也适可而止吧！写小说都不用这种桥段了喂！土的掉渣了喂！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？有吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“有！！”<br/>　　<br/>　　头槌这种东西就应该在这个时候发挥作用。<br/>　　<br/>　　“花道吃薯片！小K，来，给你买了最喜欢的小杂鱼哦！你们几个好好反省！……幸好我的少女心还算坚强。对吧？花道。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“本天才的少男心是钻石一般的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“喵！”真的好寒啊喂！——翻译猫咪的话。<br/>　　<br/>　　第二天照常训练。<br/>　　<br/>　　假发枫第一时间蹿进了赤木晴子怀里，埋在她的胸前蹭啊蹭。<br/>　　<br/>　　真是被那家伙的外表给骗了，原来是只色猫！坂田帆又低头看看自己的胸前，不禁叹了口气。<br/>　　<br/>　　吃饭前，樱木花道给自己增加了体能特训——拖着沉重的轮胎在操场跑圈。<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆带着墨镜和太阳帽大咧咧地坐在场边喝酸梅汤，晃动杯子，里面细碎的冰发出沙沙的声音。<br/>　　<br/>　　这个夏天格外炎热。<br/>　　<br/>　　樱木花道回来的时候就像淋过雨，浑身湿漉漉，大口喘着粗气：“呼呼……饿死了，今天要吃大号排骨饭、炸肉饼、秋刀鱼、炒面……还有很多很多！还要大包牛奶！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“呐！先喝点酸梅汤！中华古方，消暑佳品！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“太棒了！……唔！好舒服！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“是不是很厉害？夏天喝酸梅汤最棒了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“一级棒！明天也要！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“没问题！……对了，晚上湘南那边有夏日祭活动，我们一起去玩吧？这几天训练很辛苦，放松一下嘛！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“第一次和小帆一起去夏日祭呢！呜哇！好期待！这样的话下午训练更有斗志了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“还是先吃饭啦！我好饿！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我也好饿！”<br/>　　<br/>　　一路狂奔到食堂点了很多很多吃的，坂田帆拿出美乃滋挤了一圈又一圈。虽然大家已经习惯了她的口味，但还是没有人愿意和她同一个口味。尤其是假发枫，见到美乃滋毛都竖起来了……<br/>　　<br/>　　不过这无碍坂田帆对美乃滋一如既往的狂爱。<br/>　　<br/>　　每个人都有别人无法阻挠的坚持吧。<br/>　　<br/>　　下午训练结束，安西教练欣然同意夏日祭放松军团的行程。<br/>　　<br/>　　“呐！这个！”<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆在从万事屋带来的箱子里找出一件白底蓝花和服，递给了刚洗完澡出来的樱木花道。<br/>　　<br/>　　“什么？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“祖上坂田氏的战衣！”<br/>　　<br/>　　先穿上黑色衣裤，再罩上套到一半的和服……<br/>　　<br/>　　“好像有点小……哎呀！花道你比坂田氏高了11公分呢！……可是夏日祭的话穿和服浴衣更有气氛啊……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那怎么办？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“没事，花道的话，穿T恤一样很帅的啦！天才与众不同一点也是应该的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“向着夏日祭出发！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哟西！出发！”<br/>　　<br/>　　==<br/>　　<br/>　　“喵！”夏日祭！夏日祭！夏日祭！我要吃章鱼烧棉花糖荞麦面寿司西瓜！——翻译吃货猫咪的话。<br/>　　<br/>　　“假发枫看家，你也该长大了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“喵！”我们才认识几天啊，不用这么信任我的，这么艰巨的任务还是您亲自完成吧，拜托了！——翻译被成长猫咪的话。<br/>　　<br/>　　“原来你这么喜欢看家啊？太好了！回来给你拌美乃滋特制猫粮！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“喵！”喂！我不要美乃滋混蛋！——翻译欲哭无泪猫咪的话。<br/>　　<br/>　　…………<br/>　　<br/>　　——为什么都没有人吐槽一声“喵”会翻译出这么多字啊喂！<br/>　　<br/>　　——因为屏幕里的人听不懂猫语啊白痴喵！<br/>　　<br/>　　「chapter 05，夏祭。」<br/>　　<br/>　　比如说“最开心的不是夏日祭，而是和喜欢的人一起参加夏日祭。”这种话的是恋爱中的人。<br/>　　<br/>　　比如说“烟花不过瞬间绚烂，落幕后仍是无尽黑暗。”这种话的是「哔——」代人。<br/>　　<br/>　　比如说“电灯泡都给我去走廊切腹啊混蛋！”这种话是想要二人世界的人。<br/>　　<br/>　　比如说“哎哟不要介意嘛，独乐乐不如众乐乐。”这种话的是电灯泡。<br/>　　<br/>　　比如说“哟西！吃丸子大赛交给我了！”这种话的是有点贪心的大胃王。<br/>　　<br/>　　吃丸子大赛已经进行到了最后阶段，现在场上还剩下……万事屋樱木小帆军团全员。<br/>　　<br/>　　在围观群众的瞠目结舌中，随着时间的流逝，他们的战斗力愈发昂扬，但胃君实在是被撑得要爆炸了。还有关键的问题是，店家储备的丸子不够货了……<br/>　　<br/>　　“好！下面我宣布，本次吃丸子大赛的最后优胜者是——诶，你们叫什么名字？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“从家务到寻人样样精通，如果你有什么烦恼，无论是一件事还是一万件，只要有钱，万事屋小帆都会为您办到！欢迎光临！地址是吉野町……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“……优胜者是万事屋全体……”丸子店老板努力让自己精神一点，“恭喜你们获得了这次夏日祭的特别大奖！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“特别大奖耶！发财了！”万事屋樱木小帆军团打着饱嗝，满怀期待。<br/>　　<br/>　　“奖品就是！——本次大赛主办方特别制作的！——丸子指甲刀！”<br/>　　<br/>　　——这是什么啊！摔！<br/>　　<br/>　　本来是应该让樱木花道头槌伺候的，结果由于吃得太撑行动困难……其他人情况同左。<br/>　　<br/>　　艰难地相扶持着走去买了点梅子促消化，他们继续往前走。<br/>　　<br/>　　游行的队伍经过，几十个壮汉风风火火地敲着大鼓喊着口号，声势浩大，像坦克车一样扫开人群，霸气地前行。<br/>　　<br/>　　樱木花道把坂田帆包在怀里，两个人被撞得转了好几个圈，晕头转向，所幸没有走散。<br/>　　<br/>　　当他们得以呼吸新鲜空气，发现水户洋平他们不见了。<br/>　　<br/>　　太棒了！电灯泡拉闸！退散！樱木花道心中在欢呼，终于迎来二人世界的曙光了！<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊嘞嘞？滚滚他们不见了？”坂田帆从问号过渡到感叹号，“我们没有被冲散呢！那我们……我们二人世界吧！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“好啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　他的左手她的右手分别拿着棉花糖。<br/>　　<br/>　　他的右手她的左手牵在一起，十指相合的姿势。<br/>　　<br/>　　漫天烟花灿烂，掩映着夜空五彩缤纷。<br/>　　<br/>　　“再给我两串章鱼烧谢谢！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那我要烤丸子还有关东煮！”<br/>　　<br/>　　走了一会儿肚子里的东西开始消化，街边摊位的小吃不断散发着诱人的香味，樱木花道和坂田帆一路横扫，边走边吃。<br/>　　<br/>　　“哇！那边有个人投篮好厉害！快去看！百发百中呢！”身边跑过几个女孩子，“据说长得还很帅呢！”<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆听了，按着樱木花道的肩膀借力蹦起来：“刺猬头！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“臭仙道？！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“就是那个陵南的柠檬茶君，没错的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那个臭仙道，竟然又在这里抢风头！哼！让你见识一下本天才集训的成果！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不行啊！集训是秘密！不能告诉别人的！……不过反正陵南已经被打败了不能参加全国赛了……嘛！花道！去吧！而且大奖好像是招财猫，比指甲刀好多了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　樱木花道意气风华斗志足，大步走过去：“你们这群门外汉，看本天才让你们见识见识什么叫真正的射篮！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哦？是樱木啊。”仙道彰表现得十分友好，甚至拍了拍樱木花道的肩，“加油啊，我总是赢也没意思。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你已经是花道的手下败将了！有什么好嚣张的！”坂田帆被夹在两个大块头之间，憋红了脸，“你们两个回家减肥去吧！变成安西教练那样就后悔去吧！啊——！”<br/>　　<br/>　　大喝一声冲了出来，因为惯性整个人一头栽进了球框里。只有手以异常奇怪的姿势举在那里，大概是为了保护手里的章鱼烧。<br/>　　<br/>　　“小帆你没事吧？”樱木花道拨开篮球，握住坂田帆的腰把她抱了出来，转身，“你们两个混蛋竟敢挤我的小帆！？”砰砰两下头槌。<br/>　　<br/>　　“噗！没事啦！”坂田帆扭扭腰，“好得很呢！来射篮吧！”她三两下解决掉章鱼烧，擦擦手，拿起一颗篮球传给樱木花道，“为了招财猫！加油！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哟西！臭仙道你看好了！这是本天才秘密集训的武器！”<br/>　　<br/>　　篮球随声入网。<br/>　　<br/>　　连续三球。<br/>　　<br/>　　在场的人也许只有仙道彰知道这是多么的神奇。<br/>　　<br/>　　“不错嘛，樱木。”<br/>　　<br/>　　仙道彰鼓掌，周围人不明所以，但还是稀稀拉拉有人跟着鼓起掌，在这样的带动下，掌声越来越响亮。<br/>　　<br/>　　“还真是期待你在全国的表现啊，打败我们陵南的球队，不能随随便便输掉哦。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那是当然的！湘北会在本天才的带领下称霸全国的！等着看吧，臭仙道！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“好啊，祝你成功。”<br/>　　<br/>　　面对仙道彰伸出来的手，樱木花道也伸出手……<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊！臭仙道你干什么！？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“一报还一报。”<br/>　　<br/>　　樱木花道的手被捏的又红又肿，橡皮似的一弹一弹。<br/>　　<br/>　　“噗哈哈！柠檬茶君你这个小气鬼！气量就和流川那家伙一样小！”坂田帆边给樱木花道揉按红肿的手掌边绘声绘色地讲述了小人物上篮“手滑了”事件，“不过这么有创意的理由也只有我们家花道想得出来啦，你们还嫩呢！”<br/>　　<br/>　　抱着招财猫的樱木花道和吃着冰棒的坂田帆继续向前走。<br/>　　<br/>　　在许愿牌上写下湘北全国制霸，坂田帆好奇翻隔壁的那块：“海南……全国制霸……？”四处瞄一眼，“啊！中年人学长！”<br/>　　<br/>　　捞金鱼，樱木花道弄坏了一个又一个纸兜，最终气急败坏：“混蛋！本天才跟你们拼了！”捞出来一条长得很像猩猩的胖鱼。<br/>　　<br/>　　“这样不行哦，捞金鱼要用巧劲，樱木你太野蛮了。”蹲在旁边的男生有着大大的眼睛和清秀的脸庞，微笑着捞起一条金鱼，“就像打篮球，再紧张都不能乱了方寸。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“本天才不听敌人的话！小帆我们走！”樱木花道拉起坂田帆走出一段距离，“呐，这个……回去给小K吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那会被他吃掉的！……送给晴子吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“好吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“当然好啦！我们再去求一个恋爱御守送给她好了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　寺庙前——<br/>　　<br/>　　“猴子！哈哈野猴子你果然是要求神明保佑才有恋爱的可能！不过你就算求了也未必会有女孩子喜欢野猴子啦！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“猴子！我才没有求恋爱御守！我求的是……对！是全国制霸！拥有超级新人清田信长的海南要全国制霸！”可恶为什么连红毛猴子都有女朋友了我却还是单身！<br/>　　<br/>　　——这真的只是一个平常的夏日祭。<br/>　　<br/>　　比如田冈茂一和高头力对月品茗这种事。<br/>　　<br/>　　比如藤真健司在剑道擂台上一览众山小挑着嘴角说“混蛋你要赢我还早一百年呢”这种事。<br/>　　<br/>　　比如三浦台的人在和炎之男后援团对诗这种事。<br/>　　<br/>　　…………<br/>　　<br/>　　——这种事才不会轻易告诉别人呢。<br/>　　<br/>　　“嘿嘿！呜哇！花道你看这个好漂亮！我们画个心形出来吧！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哇！真的行啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　线香花火画出的光亮，闪耀至世界尽头。<br/>　　<br/>　　——夏日祭实在是太美好了！<br/>　　<br/>　　“喵~”为什么不带我去……<br/>　　<br/>　　假发枫孤独地一百三十五度角仰望着夜空……<br/>　　<br/>　　==<br/>　　<br/>　　一胜一负一平是集训期间——也就是没有樱木花道的湘北高中VS常诚高中的练习赛结果。<br/>　　<br/>　　“相当不错啊。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“好厉害哦！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不过是平手嘛！没有我天才樱木花道你们果然是不行的啊哈哈！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“好久不见大猩猩的拳头了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　记载了樱木花道一周射篮两万球壮举的摄录机所有者高宫望决定用最后一个镜头参加社区业余影像爱好者大赛，题目就叫做——真！猴子的逆袭，猩猩暴走！←偏离主题了好吗？！<br/>　　<br/>　　“讨厌啊，昨天被蚊子咬了好几个大包……77！”←身为主角也应该要发话才对，不过你最不着调了好吗？！混蛋！<br/>　　<br/>　　「chapter 06，怪癖。」<br/>　　<br/>　　本来湘北大部队集训结束，应该办个聚会接风洗尘顺便为全国之行祝愿之类的，但大家纷纷表示累了要回家睡觉，最后只留下樱木花道和赤木晴子这个外援在体育馆打扫卫生。<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆？她回万事屋打扫卫生去了。<br/>　　<br/>　　虽然现男友和其前暗恋对象独处这种事在一般情况下是不安全的，嘛，那是一般情况，对象换成花道的话，可是百分之三百没问题的！<br/>　　<br/>　　“如果坂田明又离家出走了……我就把房子退租搬去樱木花道家开万事屋！”这么决定的坂田帆拉开门，一股浓重的烟草味道，不呛鼻，奇怪的是竟然满载着金枪鱼气息，她皱下眉头，换好拖鞋走进里屋，拿起扫把，“教头你来我们家干嘛？……啊嘞？静阿姨你怎么也在？”<br/>　　<br/>　　教导主任大摇大摆地坐在沙发上叼着烟组装模型枪，流川静依旧织着那与季节严重不符的围脖，坂田明捧着西瓜看电视，籽吐了一地，无赖的语气：“同学聚会。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“呃……那你们随意，我走了，再见。”讨了个没趣，心情很不爽的坂田帆扔下扫把，默默地退了出去。<br/>　　<br/>　　这种流氓家长会的感觉算怎么回事啊混蛋！教头你根本就不能责怪三井学长不良好吗？！<br/>　　<br/>　　“还有流川你妈妈到底是多喜欢织围脖啊喂！我看她不合群啊！非常不合群啊！你完全就是遗传对吗？就算不是遗传也一定和家庭坏境有莫大关系！”回家后，坂田帆对流川枫喋喋不休。<br/>　　<br/>　　没错，这里是樱木宅，为什么流川枫会在这里？因为他说他想念假发枫。<br/>　　<br/>　　流川枫摆弄着假发枫肉呼呼的小手跳猫咪华尔兹，左左左，右右，左右左！转头！戳！<br/>　　<br/>　　“喵！”面瘫你够了啊！再弄我挠你哦！——翻译猫咪的话。<br/>　　<br/>　　抓准时机的坂田帆悄悄打开相机把这一幕拍了下来。她决定参加社区组织的业余影像爱好者大赛，题目就叫做——激战！面瘫的怪癖，猫咪反击！<br/>　　<br/>　　（这个梗我已经用过啦混蛋！就这么点戏你都要跟我抢吗混蛋！——得知此事的高宫望说。）<br/>　　<br/>　　上次拍的流川枫头悬梁的照片一时热血过剩送给赤木晴子了，坂田帆现在想想有点后悔，如果开个售票展览会之类的，应该会赚很大一笔，反正当事人也不会生气……<br/>　　<br/>　　啊嘞？他会生气吗？<br/>　　<br/>　　“坂田。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“干嘛？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你在想什么奇怪的事情吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“呃……”<br/>　　<br/>　　他会生气的！坂田帆突然确定了这一点。比起那些小利，失去流川大客户太不合算了，还是算了吧。<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆笑笑，若无其事地把假发枫抱回来，对流川枫说：“我在想你为什么这么喜欢小K，是因为觉得你们像兄弟吗？其实我跟你说，这家伙很色的！……难道你也是？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“妄想症。”流川枫默默地，但力道趋于抢地把假发枫抱了回去，“我们去散步。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“喂！你的属性设定什么时候变成猫咪妈啦！混蛋作者你又坏掉了吗？！”坂田帆吐了一个按常理来说应该是作者自吐的槽。<br/>　　<br/>　　仍旧肩负着监护人之责的坂田帆觉得很有必要随行，而且必须贴身，“痴汉放开那只猫咪！”——这种话也要准备好。<br/>　　<br/>　　走过两个路口，拐弯，街对面是幼稚园。放学后大门已经被关上，墙上画着孩子们有趣的涂鸦。<br/>　　<br/>　　有幅明显是褪色后重新粉刷的作品，是一朵巨大的向日葵，迎着太阳，充满向上的力量。<br/>　　<br/>　　“那是花道毕业时候画的哟！他说小时候的理想是……做一个坚果大王！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哈啊？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“店名就叫做葵花坚果！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“果然那家伙从小就是个大白痴。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“切，听你妈妈说你小时候的理想还是做个超能英雄呢，偶像是奥特曼对不对？在自己的房间里偷偷练习发射特殊光线的是谁啊？还有……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“白痴。”那个八卦的欧巴桑！流川枫咬了自己的下嘴唇。<br/>　　<br/>　　“没关系啦，这又不丢人，是很大众的理想嘛！我也有想过一觉醒来自己就变成黑长直美少女啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“……大白痴。……我现在的理想是成为日本第一的高中生，以这个身份征战美国篮球界。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哇！长句！果然理想是经典话题啊！”坂田帆装腔作势地大惊小怪起来，趁流川枫不备一把抢过假发枫跑到马路对面，在歪歪扭扭写着“樱木花道”的涂鸦旁，盖上了猫爪印，大声喊，但字正腔圆，“吾坂田帆携吾之萌宠假发枫，在此见证汝流川枫之宣言！”然后哒哒哒跑回来，“……不过我还是支持花道啦！他变得好厉害！绝对吓你们一跳！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“切。”流川枫继续抢夺假发枫，嘴上不忘说，“白痴再进步也就是个进步的白痴而已。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你还是先学会传球吧！打篮球可不是单挑就行的！白痴！”坂田帆紧紧抱住假发枫，放出准备很久的台词，“痴汉你放开这只小K！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“放就放。”<br/>　　<br/>　　流川枫松手，坂田帆瞬间向后倒去，急急抓住流川枫的T恤把自己拉了回来，当街咆哮出来：“这是马路啊混蛋！你是要谋杀吗喂！？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那小K我来抱。”流川枫作势又伸出手。<br/>　　<br/>　　“痴汉你做梦！小K我们回家！”<br/>　　<br/>　　本来是想做个鬼脸的，但鉴于情势危急，坂田帆抱着假发枫撒腿就跑。<br/>　　<br/>　　……但她的速度和湘北三快之一的流川枫比还是差了那么不止一点点的。<br/>　　<br/>　　所以——<br/>　　<br/>　　“把我的小K还给我……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“喵！”我难道要被这个肉球控玷污吗？雅蠛蝶！！！——翻译猫咪的话。<br/>　　<br/>　　垂头丧气到家的坂田帆发现樱木花道已经回来了，而且准备了香喷喷的鳗鱼饭！<br/>　　<br/>　　“花道你好棒！”立刻精神抖擞了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“小K呢？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“被流川抢走了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“混蛋流川竟敢抢我们家小K！我现在就去要回来！”樱木花道怒火中烧就要往外冲。<br/>　　<br/>　　“没事啦，我明天就去要，再狠狠A他一笔！……先吃饭吧！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哦，这样啊……不行！我担心流川那家伙会带坏小K！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那么……”坂田帆突然想出了一个自认为惊世绝妙的好主意，“我们让晴子去带回小K吧？反正小K也很喜欢晴子！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哈啊？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“制造点机会也好嘛！毕竟暗恋是很辛苦的事情啊……”拨电话，“请问是赤木家吗？请找晴子谢谢。哦，balabalabala……小K的终生幸福就拜托你了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“这样可以吗？”樱木花道半信半疑。<br/>　　<br/>　　“不知道。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊嘞？那你还……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“连一次尝试都没有就放弃不是会很可怜吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“有……有道理！虽然流川那家伙很讨厌，但是晴子小姐好像真的很喜欢他……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不是好像，是确实……机会已经制造很多次了，总该又一次把握住吧？如果实在不行，那只能算有缘无分了……想想我真是幸运呢，喜欢花道然后花道也喜欢我！初恋好圆满！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我、我也是！”樱木花道用力点头，这样说。<br/>　　<br/>　　“吃饭吧！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“开动！”<br/>　　<br/>　　但家里没有假发枫，总有些不习惯。<br/>　　<br/>　　很是想念它抱在手里软软的、打着哈欠萌萌的、眯着眼睛贱贱的样子啊……<br/>　　<br/>　　嘛，反正那家伙明天就回来了，按照小别胜新欢的理论，应该有惊喜才对，所以不必郁闷了！继续原定计划！<br/>　　<br/>　　把录制好的X京爱情故事放进播放机，坂田帆和樱木花道各自捧了一盒纸巾，“莉香！”肆意地飙泪。<br/>　　<br/>　　==<br/>　　<br/>　　“你就是好心的小胡子店长了吧？初次见面，我是坂田帆！在吉野町开万事屋的，店长需要的话给你打折哦！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哦……哦，你好……啊嘞？樱木你换女朋友了吗？”这个没有原来那个可爱啊，银色卷发什么的看起来就……万事屋不会是黑道组织吧？←幸好没有说出口。<br/>　　<br/>　　“本天才从来只有小帆一个女朋友！小胡子店长再胡说的话，杀了你哦！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“呵、呵呵……我明白了……”<br/>　　<br/>　　亲眼见证樱木花道用一枚平成2年的100円硬币购得（？）小胡子店长珍藏的乔一，又听说了当日30円购得（？）乔六的光辉事迹，坂田帆简直太崇拜樱木花道了，砍价好厉害！以后买东西绝对要带着花道一起！<br/>　　<br/>　　穿着红与黑相间的篮球鞋，樱木花道和湘北篮球队踏上了全国大赛的征途。<br/>　　<br/>　　「chapter 47，征途。」<br/>　　<br/>　　什么？！C级球队？切！那些记者真是太不尽职了！写评论之前难道不会实地调查一下吗？还不如陵南那个笔记本小子呢！湘北可是打败翔阳把海南逼至险境的球队啊！还有那个什么丰玉，怎么看都是野蛮球队嘛！他们不会在花道的被窝里藏just we吧？哎呀哎呀，这种想法太糟糕了……<br/>　　<br/>　　因为安西教练突感不适，所以坂田帆光荣地以代理人的身份捧着大肚子站在了湘北队伍的最前面，除了不断嘀嘀咕咕之外，还算有模有样。<br/>　　<br/>　　“喵！”<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆环绕着肚子的手臂紧了紧，义正言辞地教训站在旁边的高头力：“教练您学猫叫可是一点都不萌哦！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“臭小子你……！”<br/>　　<br/>　　旁边海南队员集体用眼神发射死亡光线，同时纷纷感叹神奈川之耻啊……神奈川之耻！<br/>　　<br/>　　开幕式结束，坂田帆立刻跑到小卖部买了冰镇西瓜汁，边用罐身在冒汗的脸上滚边把藏在衣服里的假发枫掏了出来，舒口气：“呼……热死了！小K你干嘛突然叫嘛！幸好被我成功蒙混过去了！……这种大场面当然要一起见证了对不对？哈哈我们是一家人嘛！……虽然你是只猫。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“果然是你！还冤枉我们家教练！”路过的清田信长一副要开新闻发布会的架势，“我要去报告大会记你过！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不要嘛，信长兄弟，我请你吃香蕉啊？猴子的话绝对喜欢吃香蕉的吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我才不是猴子！那个樱木才是红毛猴子呢！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“切！无聊。”坂田帆摆弄着假发枫的小爪子，“最近的槽点都不太对……嘛，代问中年人学长好！拜！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哈啊？……你居然逃跑！太卑鄙了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“就说槽点不对嘛！……哟！花道！”<br/>　　<br/>　　出口处湘北队和海南队站在一起，这里到处都是篮球手，所以他们本来很高端的身高也变得不那么显眼了，不过海南在全国的名气很响，路过的人很大一部分会“哇是海南啊！”这样赞叹一下。<br/>　　<br/>　　清田信长甫一归队就挨了一记头槌：“你这个臭小子跑哪里去了！？全队人等你一个！”<br/>　　<br/>　　互相士气高昂地说着“你们可不要输了哦”“我们才不会输呢”之类的话。<br/>　　<br/>　　“什么？就凭你们还想挑战海南？……阿牧，你们竟然和这样的球队不分上下，唉，四强的一角倒塌了……”<br/>　　<br/>　　当新干线上那个讨厌的辫子头又跑出来说那样的话，当牧绅一在湘北之前对辫子头说：“哦？你是谁啊？”<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆真心对牧绅一竖起了大拇指：“中年人学长神吐槽！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不要叫我中年人！天然卷！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哟，阿牧也会这么沉不住气吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　又冒出来几个同样穿着丰玉制服的人，趾高气昂的样子真的很欠揍！领头的那个……<br/>　　<br/>　　“中年人学长，他到底是叫阿南还是阿北啊？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我……不记得了。……不然就是阿东？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“喂你不会是面盲吧？还是你对人名超级迟钝？……呜哇！这是萌点耶！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“……你走开啦！……愣着干什么？给我回旅馆去！”<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆撇撇嘴，切，长得像中年人实际上还是中二嘛！<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶，你叫坂田是吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　说话的是夏日祭那天教樱木花道捞金鱼的男孩子，当时穿着浴衣天也黑没认出来，但是现在坂田帆记得了，神宗一郎，花道单独防守过他嘛！<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯，怎么了？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不要这么说牧桑啊，你看他脸都红了。……但是真的好有趣，我代表我个人支持你。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊嘞？”<br/>　　<br/>　　这个人明明长得很邻家小弟为什么说起话来满满的腹黑意味？难道是祖上冲田氏附体了么混蛋！你不会也是处心积虑要做队长吧？这样做是很危险的啊喂！<br/>　　<br/>　　趴在肩头的假发枫打了个哈欠，然后坂田帆的耳边响起了咕噜咕噜的声音。<br/>　　<br/>　　“报告队长大人！小K饿了！我请求吃午饭！”<br/>　　<br/>　　是你自己想吃吧喂！——赤木刚宪都懒得吐槽了。只点下头，带着湘北全员上了小巴士向暂居地千岛山庄进发。<br/>　　<br/>　　午休过后又组织做了些轻量运动，接着大家自由活动。<br/>　　<br/>　　假发枫被流川枫抱出去玩了，新买的jump被宫城良田借走了，游戏机被赤木刚宪以“严禁扰乱军心”之名没收了，零食被三井寿拿去和后辈们瓜分了，樱木花道被安西教练叫去做秘密训练禁止随行……<br/>　　<br/>　　总之坂田帆觉得现在的自己好凄凉。<br/>　　<br/>　　脸上贴着创可贴的坂田帆咬着牙给假发枫剪指甲，真的好想让祖上椿平子氏重出江湖在他的家乡开满鲜花！<br/>　　<br/>　　对于虽然面无表情其实心里绝对在暗笑坏笑嘲笑的流川枫，坂田帆做出了恶毒的诅咒：“祝你明天被人打得跟我一样！……都是你教坏我家温柔善良懂事的小K的！……居然挠我！挠脸太过分了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“它本来就会挠人。”流川枫说，“而且你的脸也就那种程度了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你……！！……一点都不知道体贴女孩子，以后怎么娶得到老婆嘛！家里的老妈要伤心死了啦！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“无聊。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“切！……小K换爪，我们继续！”<br/>　　<br/>　　晚饭时间，樱木花道臭着脸回来了，这才知道是安西教练泡温泉，他被叫去搓背……！！<br/>　　<br/>　　教练是敌人！！<br/>　　<br/>　　互相安抚了好一会儿，樱木花道终于到坂田帆脸上再明显不过的创可贴。<br/>　　<br/>　　“被小K挠的，很快就好，没事的。”坂田帆这样轻描淡写地带过去，“吃完晚饭我们去散步啊？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“好啊！……老爹太过分了，还说什么秘密训练，哼！……对了小帆，我问了管理员阿姨，她说这边没有美乃滋，所以我给你带回来了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“花道你真是太好了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆一下子扑了上去，湘北众人集体黑线，吃饭时间你们注意点场合啊混蛋！<br/>　　<br/>　　说是散步，但其实没走多远，被蚊子咬了几个大包的坂田帆就吵着要回来了。<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆穿着樱木花道的制服外套，大咧咧的，手背上脖颈处稀稀落落的小红点，同屋的彩子坏笑着问这不会是吻痕吧？<br/>　　<br/>　　“完全不像好不好？”坂田帆懒洋洋地铺好榻榻米躺上去伸了个懒腰，“花道是很纯情的！……唔！睡觉！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“花道是很纯情……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我也很纯情！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“好好，你也很纯情！睡觉吧，纯情姑娘。……小K乖，今天姐姐抱着你睡。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“喵！”御姐型软妹子！软妹子！我最喜欢了！——翻译工口猫咪的话。<br/>　　<br/>　　==<br/>　　<br/>　　“哎哟！安田学长果然是关键时刻的关键人物！我早说过嘛！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你什么时候说过？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“呃……反正我说过！是……是混蛋作者改文删掉了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　——别什么都赖我好不好！？（BY：键盘君）<br/>　　<br/>　　「chapter 08，误会。」<br/>　　<br/>　　湘北赢了。<br/>　　<br/>　　C级的湘北赢了A级的丰玉。<br/>　　<br/>　　当然这对于坂田帆来说不算惊喜，因为这是认定了的意料之中。<br/>　　<br/>　　樱木花道无论从哪方面看都是jump系的主角耶，那么，作为主角，作为主角所在的队伍，必定会横扫阻滞、君临天下，热血漫画有很多东西都是通用的，比如主角不死定律。<br/>　　<br/>　　让坂田帆震惊的是神奈川笔头流川正宗！哦不对，是流川枫……真的受伤了！对方4号故意伤人。<br/>　　<br/>　　独眼龙什么的当然不是微妙的萌点。——见过小辫子版本的流川枫的坂田帆在视觉承受力上已经达到了很高的高度。<br/>　　<br/>　　闭着眼睛射篮并且射进了当然也不是什么爆点。——坂田帆比任何人都见怪不怪，那么长时间的监护人（及跟班保姆）不是白当的！不止是闭眼睛射篮，就算打西瓜比赛那家伙也是所向披靡。<br/>　　<br/>　　常常和流川枫一起毒舌对方，但是这么精准地一语中的少有。<br/>　　<br/>　　明媚的广岛上空似乎蒙上了一层若有似无的阴影。<br/>　　<br/>　　当然她是不会有类似“哎呀都是我的错不该说那种过分的话”的感慨的，如果吐槽都要反省，那么最终结果就是她、坂田帆吐血而亡。<br/>　　<br/>　　况且这也绝对不是她的错，就算真有错也是对方4号心理阴暗以及流川枫站位不当。<br/>　　<br/>　　“樱木小十郎？”<br/>　　<br/>　　在流川枫被袭击的瞬间，在樱木花道第一时间冲上去质问的瞬间，坂田帆喃喃自语。<br/>　　<br/>　　归根究底，坂田帆所震惊的是樱木花道首次正面、明白无误地表现出了对流川枫的关心，或者说是欣慰更恰当吧。<br/>　　<br/>　　患难见真情，这句话真对。<br/>　　<br/>　　那两个成日里互相看不顺眼轻则口角重则拳脚的家伙，感情果然很好。<br/>　　<br/>　　最关键的是这件事确切发生之后坂田帆会从流川静那里得到一张寺门堵演唱会内场前区的双人套票——虽然她并不特别懂为什么那位奇怪的阿姨会突然执着起“我家小枫到底有没有那种会为他奋不顾身的朋友呢？”这种事啦。——尽管这其实也不是什么奋不顾身，但坂田帆完全信任自己添油加醋的能力。<br/>　　<br/>　　“正宗大人的背后就交给我小十郎来守护！……这场仗胜利之后就请您让我回乡下和小帆结婚吧！……所以这样真的很不错耶！”<br/>　　<br/>　　后来，持续到比赛结束，坂田帆的念念叨叨莫名其妙就变成了这幅模样。<br/>　　<br/>　　至于对方4号明显是自残行为的犯规和包扎之后截然不同的态度这种事就用“绝对是暗藏隐情于是很感人地反派大洗白，总之读者懂的”来带过好了。<br/>　　<br/>　　欢呼过比赛胜利之后，互相碰牛奶庆祝之后，嘲笑过流川枫的海盗造型之后，坚定坚决地抗议安西教练诚邀樱木花道泡温泉之后，获取自由活动时间之后，坂田帆和樱木花道带着假发枫前往宠物医院。<br/>　　<br/>　　——假发枫是母的！医生证明了这点。<br/>　　<br/>　　见到萌妹子就往上扑的假发枫居然没有蛋蛋！整个世界都猎奇了好吗！？<br/>　　<br/>　　“他骗我……那张求包养的纸上明明说是公猫来的……啊！我再也不相信宠物情缘了啦！”坂田帆受了很大刺激。<br/>　　<br/>　　为什么会发现这件事？为什么才发现这件事？<br/>　　<br/>　　就是赢了A级球队很高兴决定把假发枫洗干净——当然不是为了做食物啦！——然后就心血来潮想看看猫咪的蛋蛋长什么样嘛！以前都没看过的说……<br/>　　<br/>　　接着就发现这个残酷残忍以及残暴的事实！<br/>　　<br/>　　“发生这种事我们也不想的，公猫还是母猫真的强求不来啊……”樱木花道也很苦恼，但是他觉得自己身为男人就有责任有义务在女朋友不开心的时候安慰她，至少不能让她更不开心。<br/>　　<br/>　　“这不是重点！唔……重点是……是……总之不能原谅啊混蛋！”<br/>　　<br/>　　似乎樱木花道临时从橱窗里电视播的海外电视剧中学来的台词没起多大作用，坂田帆依旧烦躁着。<br/>　　<br/>　　“喵……”我是母的？我是母的？！我是母的！前主人你不止抛弃我连性别都骗我不觉得太过分了吗混蛋！亏我念着三小时的主宠情谊没有诅咒你！难道是因为我没有蛋蛋才被抛弃的吗？太残忍了啦！啊嘞？为虾米偶突然就变成小女生口气了捏？太过分了啦！那偶被那个姓流川的小子又搂又抱还压在身底下睡了好几次……人家被玷污了啦！还人家的贞操来了啦！——翻译苦逼变性猫的话。<br/>　　<br/>　　两个人一只猫游荡在大街上，试图欺骗自己蛋蛋是有的不过被切掉了而已这种事对猫咪来说还是很常见的嘛……樱木花道没参与后者这点必须声明。<br/>　　<br/>　　方才赢了比赛的喜悦统统被这重大事件一个浪头打散了。<br/>　　<br/>　　艰难地回到千岛山庄，面对伸手就要热情拥抱假发枫的流川枫，坂田帆做出了一个重要的决定。<br/>　　<br/>　　“未经小K同意，谁都不许抱她！为娘的誓死捍卫小K贞操！”<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆突然觉得假发枫有一天会化作人形，像田螺姑娘那样报恩，每天把屋子打扫地干干净净，然后在冰箱里放上吃不完的巧克力芭菲草莓牛奶和蛋黄酱，抽屉里还有无数巧克力醋海带高级餐厅的无限量卡……当然如果敢来抢花道就和她拼了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“她？……”流川枫满脸不可思议继而恍然大悟，原来是妹子难怪扭扭捏捏。<br/>　　<br/>　　“喵！”谁扭扭捏捏了！你才扭扭捏捏！我要是能拍照就把你肉球控的痴汉样拍下来发到各大交友网站再加上电话号码！蹭你是为了擦你流在我身上的口水啊混蛋！——翻译……不知道该怎么形容……猫的话。<br/>　　<br/>　　“本天才第一次同情你了，流川，小K是不会喜欢你的，还是安心做你的蹩脚海盗吧。比打篮球有前途。”樱木花道很认真地双手环绕胸前点着头说。<br/>　　<br/>　　“原话送还。”流川枫白一眼樱木花道，继而看向假发枫，“来。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“呵呵，听小K的，叫一声就给你抱，叫两声就拜拜，怎么样？”坂田帆觉得对方好歹是伤员（兼重要财政来源）还是不要太刻薄的好，于是提出了这样的建议。<br/>　　<br/>　　“好。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“喵喵！”<br/>　　<br/>　　比“好”字结尾音更早落地的两声“喵”正式宣告流川枫你虽然很受妹子欢迎但是抱歉小K对您无感。<br/>　　<br/>　　“哈哈哈！小K你真的是本天才养的猫啊！有品位！被臭流川抱整个人……哦不，整只猫都会变成‘哔——’的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“喵！”同意。——翻译猫咪的话。<br/>　　<br/>　　简直是一出闹剧。<br/>　　<br/>　　在必然更惨烈的战役之前，权当缓和气氛吧。<br/>　　<br/>　　看过山王比赛录像的湘北篮球队，除了樱木花道之外全都像得知假发枫没有蛋蛋时的坂田帆似的，绷着一张苦逼脸。甚至更苦逼。<br/>　　<br/>　　苦逼到集体出去吹西北风了。<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆抱着假发枫做最后的蛋蛋检查也许会有奇迹也说不定，樱木花道挨个吐槽队友，尤其是流川枫——“腿都吓软了吧？你果然不行啊哈哈哈！”——就在这时那个阿南？阿北？还是阿东的总之就是丰玉四号啦，给流川枫送来了“对不起”和“你会成为全国第一的高中生的”，还有据说很有效的眼药。<br/>　　<br/>　　“绝对是毒药！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“难道不应该是‘哔——’药吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　躲在树后偷听谈话的坂田帆和樱木花道两个奸笑着揣测，那个什么泽北还是北泽的不用害怕啦，反正明天过后日本第一就要换人了。换成樱木花道！<br/>　　<br/>　　“喂，你们两个在干嘛？”流川枫转身用仅剩的一只好眼瞄到他们，有点不爽。<br/>　　<br/>　　“因为明天的对手是三王的缘故，呐！”坂田帆双手递上假发枫，“就勉为其难送点福利好了！小K听话哦，回来给你吃最美味的烤鳗鱼！……要是敢输掉的话，妙姐特制煎蛋伺候！虽然明天的主角肯定是我家花道啦，不过配角也要好好加油的哦！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“大白痴。”流川枫一边不屑一边迫不及待地抱过放弃挣扎的假发枫，“小心被白痴传染，我们走。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“喵……”为了大我牺牲小我，老娘真是一只旷古烁今的伟猫！——翻译自我牺牲猫咪的话。<br/>　　<br/>　　本来很不满坂田帆把假发枫给流川枫抱的樱木花道在听到主配角论后淡定了不少，日本第一的高中生我当定了！就让小K提前安慰下流川吧，免得他想不开。<br/>　　<br/>　　这样想着的樱木花道斗志昂扬，信心十足。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我帮花道马杀鸡吧！用最佳状态迎接最强的对手！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊嘞？那太好了！明天绝对火力全开！三王没什么了不起嘛！就让本天才终结他们的四连冠之路吧！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯！”<br/>　　<br/>　　==<br/>　　<br/>　　就像过去很多次那样，用你的炽热燃烧整场比赛吧！亲爱的最佳男主角，燃王陛下，樱木花道！<br/>　　<br/>　　「chapter 49，无敌。」<br/>　　<br/>　　号称是万事屋，其实有很多事情做不到。<br/>　　<br/>　　如果可以代替他痛，如果可以让他轻松一些，如果可以的话……实际上什么都做不到。<br/>　　<br/>　　受伤的樱木花道趴在地板上，似乎浑身的肌肉都在颤抖，想要上场比赛，还没有结束还没有赢绝对不能就这样倒下。<br/>　　<br/>　　要站起来。<br/>　　<br/>　　站起来！<br/>　　<br/>　　“我最光荣的时刻，就是现在了。……这次绝对不说谎，我最喜欢篮球了。”不顾所有人的反对，樱木花道决定返场。<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆笑着打了下樱木花道的屁股：“去吧！呼唤胜利的男人！”<br/>　　<br/>　　结果连阻止他都做不到呢。……倒下的话就做他的肉垫好了。<br/>　　<br/>　　至少这点能办到。<br/>　　<br/>　　“要上场就快点，别磨磨蹭蹭。”流川枫跑过来，语气还是臭臭的，“乖乖跟着我。”却是迎接的姿势。<br/>　　<br/>　　加油。如果必须要说些什么，那也只能是这句了吧。<br/>　　<br/>　　“湘北！加油！”喊到声嘶力竭，“加油！”<br/>　　<br/>　　最后一秒，流川枫传球，樱木花道绝杀，79比78。<br/>　　<br/>　　忘情地击掌拥抱欢呼。赢了！！<br/>　　<br/>　　果然呢，一切都甘之如饴。<br/>　　<br/>　　「直到最后一刻都不能放弃希望，放弃的话，比赛就提前结束了。」这时候才终于懂得安西教练这句话的意义。<br/>　　<br/>　　赛后体育周刊的记者强烈要求拍摄湘北的合照做封面。<br/>　　<br/>　　“不要这么严肃嘛！来！大家笑一笑！”<br/>　　<br/>　　因为这场比赛而改变人生的家伙，绝不止他一个人。<br/>　　<br/>　　——是很感人没错啦，但是见到樱木花道因为背痛而近乎扭曲的表情的坂田帆真恨不得一脚把那个磨磨蹭蹭的新人记者踹到莲蓬星上去。<br/>　　<br/>　　当医生说樱木花道的伤只要好好复健就能继续打篮球之后，大家脸上露出了不输比赛胜利刹那的灿烂。<br/>　　<br/>　　长舒了一口气。<br/>　　<br/>　　现在想想果然还是很害怕，如果真的不能打篮球……幸好没事。<br/>　　<br/>　　第二天湘北同爱和比赛的时候，坂田帆正陪着樱木花道去位于湘南海边的疗养院，据说那里医生高端设备先进，重要的是院庆期间当日入院减免80%的费用。（实际上是安西教练提前给他们买了保险的缘故。）<br/>　　<br/>　　湘北大比分落败。这匹黑马在全国之路上的呼啸戛然而止。<br/>　　<br/>　　队员们第一时间回旅馆睡了个昏天黑地然后才是感叹哦我们输了啊真可恶。<br/>　　<br/>　　彩子打电话通知赛果时樱木花道正和坂田帆一起吃西瓜，他习惯性说一句没有本天才在果然不行啊。<br/>　　<br/>　　“是啊，大家都在等你回来呢！”电话那头，是齐齐的声响，“真正的比赛才刚刚开始啊！天才！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“唔……大家果然对我很期待啊！”樱木花道感动地流下了热泪，“本天才不会让你们失望的！……嗯？找小帆吗？……给！”<br/>　　<br/>　　旁边的坂田帆因为几颗西瓜子卡在喉咙里，咽不下吐不出，接电话的声音阴阳怪气：“怎么了？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我要去国青队集训。”流川枫的声音。<br/>　　<br/>　　“小K是不会让你带去的，死心吧。”坂田帆用力拍胸和西瓜子较劲。<br/>　　<br/>　　“集训地点就在疗养院附近。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“按次收费。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“成交。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“咕！”咽下去了，“要和花道说话吗？……啊，他说白痴天生四肢发达，然后挂掉了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“……臭流川！我绝对要宰了他！”<br/>　　<br/>　　激战过后连表面的和平都没有就再次进入新一轮激战。<br/>　　<br/>　　但这样才是湘北高中篮球部啊。<br/>　　<br/>　　“呐，花道继续吃西瓜！流川那家伙，小K会挠他的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“对哦，小K是流川的克星！”<br/>　　<br/>　　两个人嘻嘻哈哈畅想着狐猫囧事笑成一团。<br/>　　<br/>　　“哎哟痛痛痛！”樱木花道动作夸张不小心牵动背上痛得龇牙咧嘴。<br/>　　<br/>　　“医——生——！！”坂田帆更加夸张地大叫，把值班室的护士吓了一跳。<br/>　　<br/>　　医生检查一遭把她狠狠训了一顿，说：“狼来了的故事听过没有？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“小心驶得万年船啊！”坂田帆理直气壮。<br/>　　<br/>　　“而且确实很痛！”樱木花道声援。<br/>　　<br/>　　“那就不要随便乱动！”<br/>　　<br/>　　做鬼脸送医生出去，坂田帆和樱木花道继续吃西瓜。<br/>　　<br/>　　==<br/>　　<br/>　　“喵……！”我有什么好嘛！那么多软妹子你不要干嘛老是要抱我哇混蛋！——翻译苦恼猫咪的话。<br/>　　<br/>　　“肉球。”<br/>　　<br/>　　假发枫在肉球控流川枫的执着面前，完败。<br/>　　<br/>　　「chapter 10，听说。」<br/>　　<br/>　　赤木晴子接受彩子的邀请成为了湘北篮球队第二位经理，为了给樱木花道复健打气每周来信，同时也汇报队里的情况。<br/>　　<br/>　　听说赤木刚宪在樱木花道受伤之后顿悟身体果真是革命的本钱别以为在二次元就了不起，毅然拒绝深泽体育大学决心考东大医学院。<br/>　　<br/>　　听说木暮公延目指电影学院想要成为金牌制作人。<br/>　　<br/>　　听说三井寿学习突飞猛进被教导主任列为校级进步楷模。<br/>　　<br/>　　听说宫城良田做了队长之后还是一刻不松懈要长高。<br/>　　<br/>　　听说为了空出来的首发席位大家都在拼命练习证明自己的实力。<br/>　　<br/>　　听说高宫望约了安西教练一起减肥。<br/>　　<br/>　　听说水户洋平参加了柔道部第二天就坐上副部长的位置。<br/>　　<br/>　　听说野间忠一郎和大楠雄二组合参加歌唱比赛现正热情拉票。<br/>　　<br/>　　听说炎之男军团终于有女生加入了。<br/>　　<br/>　　听说流川命准备长途奔袭国青队训练营。<br/>　　<br/>　　……<br/>　　<br/>　　…………<br/>　　<br/>　　樱木花道的回信基本就是汇报复健情况，勿需担心本天才超人般的体魄，很快归队！<br/>　　<br/>　　总之坂田帆懒得回信是绝对的，她喜欢直接打电话。<br/>　　<br/>　　“小K好像有点喜欢流川了……流川好像会讲热笑话了……笑话好像很老不过花道没听过所以原谅他了……”<br/>　　<br/>　　同样的电话她会分别打给赤木晴子和流川静。<br/>　　<br/>　　听说教头在研究怎么让湘北的学生们统一黑发。（过分！）<br/>　　<br/>　　听说坂田明血糖过高被严控甜食摄入量。（活该！）<br/>　　<br/>　　……<br/>　　<br/>　　…………<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆在水户洋平介绍的湘南小子打工赚点生活费，居然碰上来冲浪的牧绅一。<br/>　　<br/>　　“中年人学长你好哇！”每当坂田帆向他打招呼，他的额头青筋就会拧成井字形。<br/>　　<br/>　　听说神宗一郎做了队长每天练习前都带着大家跳段踢踏舞。<br/>　　<br/>　　听说清田信长打听了流川枫的生辰八字还做了个稻草人。<br/>　　<br/>　　听说高砂一马苦恼角色重合准备换发型。<br/>　　<br/>　　听说藤真健司留了胡子还是有小哥跟他搭讪。<br/>　　<br/>　　听说花形透带领长人军团连夜赶工做了一系列“哥是纯爷们儿”T恤结果当然是被藤真健司扔掉了。<br/>　　<br/>　　……<br/>　　<br/>　　…………<br/>　　<br/>　　湘南海岸游览时间结束，坂田帆带着没有卖完的烤鱿鱼回疗养院。<br/>　　<br/>　　坐在沙滩上。<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆在烤鱿鱼上挤满美乃滋，大口吃着，樱木花道还是没法接受美乃滋，什么都没加，同样大口吃着。<br/>　　<br/>　　夕阳很美。<br/>　　<br/>　　假发枫喵喵叫着跑过来蹭着脚踝。<br/>　　<br/>　　樱木花道把它抱起来放在肩头，抬手喂它一串烤鱿鱼，它很满足地又喵了一声。<br/>　　<br/>　　“樱木君！要进行这个时间段的复健了哟！”医生的声音在身后响起来。<br/>　　<br/>　　“来了！”樱木花道快速解决掉手里的烤鱿鱼，利落地站起身，拍拍身上的沙子，走向疗养院。<br/>　　<br/>　　“花道加油哦！”坂田帆抓着假发枫前爪比起“V”字。<br/>　　<br/>　　“那是当然！因为我是天才！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯！”<br/>　　<br/>　　——认识你真是三生有幸。<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆在中村记者寄来的那张战胜山王后拍的合影后写上这行字，放进相框，摆在樱木花道病床的床头柜上。<br/>　　<br/>　　听说故事永不完结，他在想象力所能触及的地方继续精彩。<br/>　　<br/>　　生活亦如是。<br/>　　<br/>　　哟！明天也要加油呢！<br/>　　<br/>　　约定了！<br/>　　<br/>　　——正文·完——<br/>　　<br/>　　==番外==<br/>　　<br/>　　「番外·传说中的真相」<br/>　　<br/>　　万事屋的客厅据说是办公桌的东西最下面的抽屉排列着历代老板的手札，里面记录着接过的大大小小的委托。<br/>　　<br/>　　可惜空白是大多数。没办法，万事屋遗传着懒散。<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆的那一本。<br/>　　<br/>　　重复不知多少遍写情书送便当之后，在同历代相仿的大篇大篇空白之前，是——<br/>　　<br/>　　【拿下樱木花道，结束我们俩的单身。——委托人，坂田帆。】<br/>　　<br/>　　再往前翻，回到这一切发生的最初，那个牵引着坂田帆走向樱木花道的首单委托，那个故事展开的关键，是“和光中学的樱木花道，拜托坂田桑你帮忙结束他的单身吧！”<br/>　　<br/>　　连坂田帆自己都不太记得了。<br/>　　<br/>　　「chapter n，延续。」<br/>　　<br/>　　亲爱的花花。<br/>　　<br/>　　现在的她是这样叫你吗？<br/>　　<br/>　　你们经历过什么呢？必定是精彩的吧？因为男主角是你呢。<br/>　　<br/>　　你还记得我吗？忘记也好呢。<br/>　　<br/>　　毕竟我不可能再回到你身边了啊……真是嫉妒啊，她能陪着你长长久久。<br/>　　<br/>　　但还是同样开心着。幸福着你的幸福吗？呵，真是矫情的句子，却真实的，真实的千金不换。<br/>　　<br/>　　祝你和她永远幸福安好。<br/>　　<br/>　　我也会在这个时空继续爱着你。<br/>　　<br/>　　【和光中学的樱木花道，拜托坂田桑你帮忙结束他的单身吧！——真崎帆。】<br/>　　<br/>　　短短的四个月，恍如隔世的四个月。<br/>　　<br/>　　时光马不停蹄地向前狂奔，而这四个月，留在书页里，历久弥新。<br/>　　<br/>　　自然还会有无数个这样的四个月，也许会更精彩，也许只是平淡无奇。<br/>　　<br/>　　有什么关系？<br/>　　<br/>　　只要我们在一起，那就是不可复制的永远。<br/>　　<br/>　　赤色约定，永不失效。<br/>　　<br/>　　==<br/>　　<br/>　　「番外·不要和痴汉一般见识」<br/>　　<br/>　　“我们还是分开吧。”<br/>　　<br/>　　当骄傲的她说出这样的话。<br/>　　<br/>　　“好啊。”<br/>　　<br/>　　同样骄傲的他如此回应。<br/>　　<br/>　　前者没有哽咽，后者毫不犹豫。<br/>　　<br/>　　一段感情走到尽头，好聚好散也算完满，把过期的爱情放进抽屉，可供回忆，不做牵绊。<br/>　　<br/>　　或长或短的过渡期之后，各自开始寻找新的彼此。<br/>　　<br/>　　「chapter n+1，祝福。」<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆和樱木花道坐在沙滩上吃西瓜，黑猫假发枫同样悠闲地晒着日光浴。<br/>　　<br/>　　“噗！——”<br/>　　<br/>　　比赛吐西瓜子，樱木花道有着堪比机枪射手的攻击力，黑白相间的西瓜子被吐得高远，不偏不倚，统统射到了流川枫身上。<br/>　　<br/>　　“……小K。抱抱。”<br/>　　<br/>　　流川枫意外地没有计较，甚至连多一眼都没看樱木花道，直接再跨一步，蹲下，抱起假发枫，捏着它的小肉爪心满意足。<br/>　　<br/>　　“呜哇！流川你要不要这么饥渴哒！？痴汉！”<br/>　　<br/>　　默契地和樱木花道一起做出鄙视的手势，坂田帆脑内白光闪过。<br/>　　<br/>　　“有东西给你看！”<br/>　　<br/>　　铜魂高中3年y组纪念相簿。<br/>　　<br/>　　——学园祭留念。<br/>　　<br/>　　两个少年面目扭曲地趴在地上，左边的墨蓝短碎，右边的银色卷发，黑长直少女逍遥地坐在他们背上吃冰。<br/>　　<br/>　　——大扫除剪影。<br/>　　<br/>　　走廊中墨蓝短碎少年狂奔，银色卷发少年手持木刀洞爷湖紧追其后。黑长直少女默默把疑似狗粮的美乃滋盖饭扔进垃圾桶。<br/>　　<br/>　　——毕业日合照。<br/>　　<br/>　　黑长直少女拨弄着手心的纽扣，墨蓝短碎少年面泛微红，银色卷发少年对着镜头张大嘴巴打哈欠。<br/>　　<br/>　　墨蓝短碎少年名叫三井健次郎，后来做了老师，现为湘北高中教导主任。妻离异，子三井寿。<br/>　　<br/>　　银色卷发少年名叫坂田明，后来继承祖上的万事屋做了一名闲散人员。妻病故，女坂田帆。<br/>　　<br/>　　黑长直少女名叫折原静，后来做了自由小说家。夫早亡，子流川枫。<br/>　　<br/>　　“干嘛？”<br/>　　<br/>　　流川枫只顾专心逗弄假发枫，显然对这些陈年旧事不感兴趣。<br/>　　<br/>　　“人物介绍一下哇，省得屏幕前的读者不懂。……哦，简单来说呢就是，我家老爸接受老同学、也就是教头的委托，帮助他追求静阿姨、也就是你妈妈，已于三天前拿下。”<br/>　　<br/>　　坂田帆抖抖相簿掉出一张照片。<br/>　　<br/>　　“喏，这是结婚照，上午寄到的，恭喜啊。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哈啊？”<br/>　　<br/>　　……<br/>　　<br/>　　…………<br/>　　<br/>　　“话这么说是没错，可是老爸你要再婚能不能先跟我商量商量啊喂？！”面部抽搐、胃部绞痛、咆哮着的三井寿，灌了两瓶宝矿力终于看清形势，冷静下来，“反对倒是不反对……就算我反对你们也不在乎照结不误……那以后流川枫改名三井枫吗？这倒不错！”开始想一些无聊的事情。<br/>　　<br/>　　“不过呢……”流川静打断三井寿，把手织围脖在他脖子上围了一圈，“怎么还短？那你继续说吧。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“呃……”<br/>　　<br/>　　三井寿深知自家老爸绝对会被这位『新太太』管得死死的。<br/>　　<br/>　　也好，让他尝尝自己当初所受的折磨！念及至此，三井寿禁不住幸灾乐祸起来。<br/>　　<br/>　　“还有一件事要通知你的。我和你爸爸想要二人世界，所以你搬去流川宅吧！”流川静收针，从一堆毛线里翻出一双手套，“呐，乔迁之礼。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我才不要和流川枫那小子住一起！”<br/>　　<br/>　　三井寿对和流川枫同一屋檐下想象无能。<br/>　　<br/>　　“身为开明的家长，就给你选择的权利，万事屋的壁橱，你喜欢吗？哦，小帆好像说花道家的壁橱也是空的，还是你喜欢这个？别的就无需考虑了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　流川静虽然看起来是个无聊的主妇，但是能把坂田明制得服服帖帖的女人，恐怖，很恐怖！绝对不要违逆她，绝对！<br/>　　<br/>　　——看着流川静微笑的眼睛却不觉浑身一颤的三井寿终于从记忆深处挖出了坂田帆曾经告诉过他的这句话。<br/>　　<br/>　　“……那我这个大哥还是要照顾弟弟的嘛！”<br/>　　<br/>　　三井寿决定把流川枫骗去睡樱木花道家的壁橱，反正流川静没说不能让流川枫搬出来住，正好他还对假发枫难舍难弃。<br/>　　<br/>　　“就这么愉快地决定了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　……<br/>　　<br/>　　…………<br/>　　<br/>　　自家妈妈嫁给了三井学长的爸爸、学校的教导主任。<br/>　　<br/>　　这件事发生之前，流川枫一无所知。<br/>　　<br/>　　三井学长搬到了自己卧室的隔壁房间。<br/>　　<br/>　　这件事发生之前，流川枫一无所知。<br/>　　<br/>　　他的游戏机、手办统统被搬去了万事屋，他的新任监护人——那个银色卷发的大叔把他的行李扔进壁橱说“你的个子还是打地铺比较合适多加50%房租就OK。”<br/>　　<br/>　　这件事发生之前，流川枫一无所知。<br/>　　<br/>　　其实流川枫根本不需要知道什么，知或不知，篮球照打，游戏照玩，觉照睡，假发枫照抱。<br/>　　<br/>　　对他来说，这就足够了。<br/>　　<br/>　　……<br/>　　<br/>　　…………<br/>　　<br/>　　“老爸！哦，是流川呀，嘛，谁都好啦！告诉你哦！花道痊愈了！我们很快就回来！！”<br/>　　<br/>　　……<br/>　　<br/>　　…………<br/>　　<br/>　　流川枫和三井寿的1 on 1时有进行，输赢更替，但自从流川静和三井健次郎结婚以后，也就是流川枫和三井寿成为名义上的兄弟以后，在普通的1 on 1之外生出了一个非常的无聊的赌注。<br/>　　<br/>　　首先是被下放到万事屋流川枫深刻地意识到自己从前在生活中的『随遇而安』是多么严重的错误。<br/>　　<br/>　　简言之，在假发枫、珍藏限量版以及母上大人（经济封锁）的三重胁迫下，他整个人都幸运E了。<br/>　　<br/>　　举个例子，他曾经被迫穿着轻松熊套装在公园里做吉祥物，胸口还被坂田帆贴着照片（由湘北女生投票选出的『流川君最帅瞬间』）旁书『内有狐狸，参观OO円，抚摸XX円，拥抱OOO円，合影XXX円』，肚子上缝着口袋标注『自动投币处』。<br/>　　<br/>　　其实这只是冰山一角。<br/>　　<br/>　　如果说坂田帆还是想方设法巧立名目的话，坂田明简直就是毫无顾忌地剥削，流川枫一下子从金闪闪的富二代落魄成了交不起房租的苦孩子……<br/>　　<br/>　　开始被樱木花道同情的流川枫不是『悲剧』而是『非常十分以及极其的悲剧』。<br/>　　<br/>　　所以他不得不在打游戏、打篮球和争夺假发枫之外的地方动用自己宝贵的脑细胞，如何才能攒够钱带着假发枫私奔去美国呢？<br/>　　<br/>　　“如果我赢了，就让我搬回家。”<br/>　　<br/>　　——私奔去美国是后话了，当务之急显然还是脱离坂田氏的剥削争取自由。<br/>　　<br/>　　“其实你直接搬回来我也不会真的赶你出去的哇！”心中默默同情阿米巴原虫学弟的三井寿很大方地说，在对方鄙视的眼神中假装不知道学弟的悲剧根源之一就是自己霸占了人家房子。<br/>　　<br/>　　“好吧，不过如果我赢了，你要改姓三井哦！嘛，其实这是你应该做的，作为赌注真是便宜你了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　流川妈妈嫁给三井爸爸，改姓属于理所应当，但可是！三井健次郎在扮演教导主任和父亲时都牛逼哄哄，转到丈夫的身份，比腌菜还要蔫儿！不止言听计从，简直到了把尊严踩在脚底下的抖M程度，使得三井寿偶尔还要庆幸一下『后妈』没有要求自己改姓『流川』……<br/>　　<br/>　　丢啥不能丢气质，输啥不能输面子，三井寿开始想办法从流川枫开刀挽回三井氏的『家主』地位——改姓！必须的！<br/>　　<br/>　　上一辈的三井氏已经在流川氏面前一败涂地了，他绝对要翻身！绝对！<br/>　　<br/>　　——不如先从最直接的改姓开始，从形式深入实质！<br/>　　<br/>　　两个人都抱着必胜的决心，可终究是有输有赢。<br/>　　<br/>　　……<br/>　　<br/>　　…………<br/>　　<br/>　　于是流川枫正在收拾行李回家，同行的还有——“这些天真是辛苦你了，虽然舍不得，但还是……喏，生日快乐。”——终于属于他的黑猫假发枫。<br/>　　<br/>　　这一切都在说，世界会好的，上帝爱他。<br/>　　<br/>　　——全文·完——</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 【仙道彰x苍井晓】破晓（坑）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>原创女主，植入，原著向<br/>仙道ONLY，石田莉子/池上亮二，流川枫/水户洋平<br/>　　<br/>「湘南」期间就构思好了，说是要给阿彰个he，12年开始写，但是坑了。可以算「湘南」后续。依然幼稚且不知所谓。</p><p>ps：其实有想过填坑的，但是一来是没人看没动力，二来是我实在嗑仙藤上头，怎么都找不回bg的感觉了，唉，阿彰在我手上是谈不上女朋友了（但是你有小真真啊！</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「起，缘分就是妙不可言」<br/>　　<br/>　　似乎是常态吧，在森林、社会，或者校园。<br/>　　<br/>　　张牙舞爪的领头者带着跟风的群体狠狠欺负无力反抗的弱者，笑容永远都是居高临下的、轻蔑的嘲讽。<br/>　　<br/>　　普通的地点普通的人，常态中的女孩瘦瘦小小，坐在角落很少说话，却总是被恶言恶语指名道姓，笔记本会被画得乱七八糟，好好走在楼梯口会被堵住推推搡搡，被指使着做不想做的事，她不开心，回家时头发总是乱蓬蓬的，把自己关在房间里，瘦弱的肩膀压抑地颤抖着。<br/>　　<br/>　　她被按住脑袋在大庭广众下和男生嘴对嘴，她竭力抿紧嘴唇，拼命挣脱束缚跑到室外，放下捂着脸的手，仰起头，对着湛蓝的天空哭得惊天动地，直到声音沙哑精疲力尽，也没有人来拍拍她的肩膀问一声怎么了。<br/>　　<br/>　　父母因为她的考试成绩而生气，一句又一句责怪着，不理她在学校的遭遇，她不知道该怎么办，心里很害怕，害怕到绝望，绝望地落荒而逃。<br/>　　<br/>　　在地图上扔了颗豆子，记住目的地，带上自己攒下的所有钱，女孩买了即时的票坐上火车不告而别。<br/>　　<br/>　　从爱知到神奈川，在横滨中华街游荡，肚子饿了，女孩走进一家餐馆，要了一笼灌汤包，夹起来正要往嘴里送，左手边突然大肆喧哗起来。<br/>　　<br/>　　听说有人死了。周围的人越聚越多。<br/>　　<br/>　　那家伙吃着汤包突然就倒下了，老板叫了很久都没有回应。<br/>　　<br/>　　——“不会死了吧。”<br/>　　<br/>　　大家很自然地开始这么想。<br/>　　<br/>　　女孩高举着汤包蒸笼艰难地往人群外挤，她讨厌极了被悉悉索索的人包围的感觉。<br/>　　<br/>　　却被谁一推，女孩高举着的装满灌汤包的蒸笼不偏不倚地落在了那个“死人”头上。<br/>　　<br/>　　随着周围人纷纷的惊异和尖叫，那个“死人”活了。<br/>　　<br/>　　当然不是诈尸。<br/>　　<br/>　　活过来的男孩慢慢抬起头，拿下脑袋上顶着的蒸笼观察了一会儿，转头看见了女孩手里的筷子，朦胧睡眼立刻犀利起来，他说：“是你吧，打扰我睡觉的人。”<br/>　　<br/>　　——“好帅啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　议论的声音掺杂了这样的感叹，并且愈发密集。<br/>　　<br/>　　女孩抬起头，看清楚男孩的脸，真的很帅。<br/>　　<br/>　　比起清秀似乎更应该用精致来形容。<br/>　　<br/>　　表情是冷的，眼神也是冷的，但周身并没有长出那种蛮不讲理的荆棘，和着阳光，很讨人喜欢。<br/>　　<br/>　　那种感觉就像触碰到冬末的寒冰，很冷，但你知道春天不远了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“是你吧，打扰我睡觉的人。”<br/>　　<br/>　　听见他的声音，带着些许鼻音，意外的很明亮。<br/>　　<br/>　　女孩默默地点了点头，说：“不用赔了，这笼汤包的钱。”<br/>　　<br/>　　哄堂大笑。<br/>　　<br/>　　聪明的男孩大致明白了事情始末，安静地掏出钱包抽了一张递给老板，对女孩说：“汤包，很好吃。那些白痴，你别理。”<br/>　　<br/>　　第一次被一个陌生人狠狠地感动了。<br/>　　<br/>　　后来人群散了，男孩走了，女孩哭了。<br/>　　<br/>　　终于，有人关心她了。仿佛久旱逢甘霖。<br/>　　<br/>　　泪流满面吃着他留下的汤包，女孩很高兴很高兴，意识到对方还是一个很帅的男孩之后，布满泪痕的脸上飘然泛起一层红晕。<br/>　　<br/>　　以后还会再见面吗？<br/>　　<br/>　　不会了吧？<br/>　　<br/>　　对他一无所知，眼下偏偏茫茫人海。<br/>　　<br/>　　在这座城市呆了两天，准备出发去下一个地方。<br/>　　<br/>　　展开地图，在相模湾沿岸的城市之间点数，然后她从横滨到了平塚，组了自行车去往海边。<br/>　　<br/>　　一眼望去除了湛蓝海水便是花花比基尼，男人女人，大人小孩，游水、滑浪，晒太阳浴或者堆沙堡。<br/>　　<br/>　　女孩买了一个系着丝带的太阳帽，风吹得裙子偏偏飞舞，海水没过脚踝清清凉凉，听说要举行打西瓜比赛，她兴致勃勃地去报名。<br/>　　<br/>　　遇见他之后，她陡然间又信了，善良的人总是很多的，这两天也有人待她热情，同她到处去玩去散心，她很高兴。<br/>　　<br/>　　小小年纪的女孩，容易绝望，也容易充满希望。<br/>　　<br/>　　打西瓜比赛，参赛者蒙上眼睛，原地转三圈，最后用手里的木棒打碎不远处的西瓜就算赢，围观的人可以随意发声干扰参赛者的方向判断。<br/>　　<br/>　　“准备好了吗？”穿着花裤衩的赤膊大叔问。<br/>　　<br/>　　“准备好了！”女孩握紧木棒大声回答。<br/>　　<br/>　　布条从头顶放下，靠近眼睛，覆住，在后脑打了个结。<br/>　　<br/>　　大叔扳着女孩的肩膀转了三圈，然后女孩摇摇晃晃地出发。<br/>　　<br/>　　左边？右边？不对！不对！<br/>　　<br/>　　周围乱七八糟的声音，她很难判断真伪。<br/>　　<br/>　　“吵死了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　听见了，那个声音，困顿的、带着微妙鼻音的声音。<br/>　　<br/>　　那个男孩的声音。<br/>　　<br/>　　女孩兴奋地一口气跑过去，用力挥下木棒。<br/>　　<br/>　　闷闷的响声，好像是打在什么软软的东西上。<br/>　　<br/>　　同时发出的还有“啊！痛！”这样的声音。<br/>　　<br/>　　又是一阵哄笑。<br/>　　<br/>　　女孩扯下蒙着眼睛的布条，才看见自己打中的东西。<br/>　　<br/>　　——躺在沙滩椅上的那个男孩的肚子。<br/>　　<br/>　　奔跑的方向与西瓜所在完全相反。<br/>　　<br/>　　但竟然不偏不倚，偏偏听见了他的声音，偏偏打中了他。<br/>　　<br/>　　没有任何阻碍。<br/>　　<br/>　　“对不起！”女孩深深地鞠躬，有些不知所措。<br/>　　<br/>　　男孩沉默着，没有说原谅，也没有说不原谅。他错开女孩的手腕接下木棒，走向打西瓜的地方，蒙上眼睛，转了三个圈，稳稳当当地向前走，一击即中，西瓜碎裂。<br/>　　<br/>　　“大白痴，学着点。”男孩这样说，孩子气的骄傲着。<br/>　　<br/>　　世界溢满光。<br/>　　<br/>　　每一刻，那个男孩都似乎绚烂的夺目。<br/>　　<br/>　　女孩愣愣地看着男孩离开的背影，心里面名叫恋爱的花一层一层盛放开来，缤纷色彩，比蒙上眼睛转千百圈都叫人眩晕。<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶！……”想问他，你叫什么名字，可他已经走远。<br/>　　<br/>　　她还了自行车，一个人走在路上。<br/>　　<br/>　　听说闭上眼默念那人的名字一百遍，睁开眼，他就会出现。<br/>　　<br/>　　“西瓜汤包西瓜汤包西瓜汤包西瓜汤包西瓜汤包西瓜汤包…………”<br/>　　<br/>　　睁开眼发现自己进了一条僻静的小巷。<br/>　　<br/>　　没有遇见套着丝袜拦路打劫的人，眼前的是一只小小的白色的狗，正凶神恶煞地瞪着她。<br/>　　<br/>　　对犬类没有研究，她不知道这是什么品种的狗，但这不妨碍她毫不示弱地瞪了回去。<br/>　　<br/>　　“汪！”狗叫了一声。<br/>　　<br/>　　“汪汪！”她叫了两声。<br/>　　<br/>　　“汪汪汪！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“汪汪！”<br/>　　<br/>　　莫名其妙的女孩和莫名其妙的小狗在街角对吠。<br/>　　<br/>　　然后那只狗还是扑了过来。<br/>　　<br/>　　再然后女孩被一股力量推开了。<br/>　　<br/>　　竟然真的见到了。<br/>　　<br/>　　那个男孩。<br/>　　<br/>　　比前两次更加狼狈地见到了。<br/>　　<br/>　　那只小小的狗牙齿尖锐，死死地咬住男孩地小腿。<br/>　　<br/>　　血几乎以喷涌的姿态流了出来，开成一朵艳丽的花？<br/>　　<br/>　　女孩并没有这样文艺的想法。<br/>　　<br/>　　惊惧？心疼？更多的是笑意。<br/>　　<br/>　　很想笑啊。<br/>　　<br/>　　很想笑怎么办？<br/>　　<br/>　　狗狗是那样激动，而他却是那样平静。<br/>　　<br/>　　这强烈的对比，莫名其妙有一种冲突的美感。<br/>　　<br/>　　糟糕忍不住要笑出来了！<br/>　　<br/>　　“球球！”就在这时，狗的主人找来了。<br/>　　<br/>　　比男孩的名字更先知道的居然是狗的名字。<br/>　　<br/>　　女孩心里禁不住有些难过。<br/>　　<br/>　　“对不起对不起，我家球球刚刚做完结扎手术，心情不好！治疗费我会全数支付的！实在是对不起！”<br/>　　<br/>　　狗狗的主人是个同他们差不多年纪的男孩，有着一头蓬松卷发，很开朗的五官，此时头埋得深深的，正在等待苦主回应。<br/>　　<br/>　　“宰了他。”男孩扶着墙站起来，淡淡地说。<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“开玩笑的。白痴。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“喂！你凭什么说我是白痴啊混蛋！”狗狗的主人暴躁起来，他不会轻易接受委屈。<br/>　　<br/>　　但是那个男孩没有理会他，默默地扶着墙一瘸一拐地离开。<br/>　　<br/>　　女孩和狗狗的主人双双愣在那里。<br/>　　<br/>　　那刻的他很高大。<br/>　　<br/>　　真的很高大。<br/>　　<br/>　　喂……<br/>　　<br/>　　想要叫住他。<br/>　　<br/>　　突然开不了口。<br/>　　<br/>　　我喜欢他吗？是呢，我喜欢他。女孩想着。<br/>　　<br/>　　但是，可以喜欢他吗？<br/>　　<br/>　　灰暗胆怯的自己可以喜欢熠熠闪光的他吗？<br/>　　<br/>　　可以吗？<br/>　　<br/>　　“这是什么？”狗狗的主人捡起地上的小册子，翻开来，“富丘国中，2年1组，流川枫。”很大声地喊起来，“嘿！你这家伙把学生证丢了喂！”<br/>　　<br/>　　他的名字叫流川枫。<br/>　　<br/>　　终于知道了。<br/>　　<br/>　　晚上，女孩坐在浴缸里泡澡，把自己的口鼻都没在水里，水面咕噜咕噜冒着气泡，她刷仰起头，大口喘着气。<br/>　　<br/>　　鼻子里进了水，她呛得很难受。<br/>　　<br/>　　我要到神奈川读高中。<br/>　　<br/>　　最后她这样决定。<br/>　　<br/>　　遇见是那么不容易，如果因为怯懦而放弃，那么丧失的不是存在感，而是存在的理由了吧。<br/>　　<br/>　　回到家，坦坦然然去上学，不再惧怕什么不再逃避什么，勇敢面对一切，努力地生活着，微笑着迎接每一天的阳光，她要成为足以与他匹配的人。<br/>　　<br/>　　「承·苍井晓」<br/>　　<br/>　　chapter01温暖就是永恒复现。」<br/>　　<br/>　　“你有什么事？苍井。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“是这样的，我突然想起来我把家里的电话号码写错了，老师可不可以让我改一下？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“呵，太粗心了吧？呐，这次可得写对啊。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“谢谢您了，老师。”<br/>　　<br/>　　按学号排放的家庭调查卡片。<br/>　　<br/>　　1号藤山久美子、2号山田慎、3号…<br/>　　<br/>　　缓慢匀速地一张一张翻过。<br/>　　<br/>　　……22号，流川枫。<br/>　　<br/>　　23号苍井晓。<br/>　　<br/>　　擦擦写写好一阵，再把卡片收规整，恭恭敬敬地还给老师，退出办公室。<br/>　　<br/>　　“搞定！”<br/>　　<br/>　　看着手心上写下的一串地址和电话，虽然是类似于“痴汉”的行为，我还是忍不住得意的扬了扬嘴角。<br/>　　<br/>　　我叫苍井晓。湘北高中一年10组。	<br/>　　<br/>　　合租的女孩叫作石田莉子，重度流川病患者，出于她的请求，有了上述事件。<br/>　　<br/>　　“小晓，我告诉你哦，明天湘北和陵南有练习赛！”放学前同班的岩田青子突然坐到我对面，满脸兴奋与期待，“你要不要和我们一起去给流川君加油？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“陵南……？流川……？哦，篮球赛啊？”我放下正在整理的书包，抬起头很诚恳地看着她，“篮球我不懂，我对不懂的东西没兴趣。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不是篮球，是流川枫！我们是去给流川君加油的！”她猛地站起来，义正言辞地纠正我。<br/>　　<br/>　　流川枫是湘北大多数女生心中的梦中情人，比童话里的王子更具杀伤力的人物。<br/>　　<br/>　　开学不过短短几日，流川病毒就席卷湘北高中。<br/>　　<br/>　　因为他，我们这些一年10组的女生轻易就成为了被羡慕的对象。	<br/>　　<br/>　　“哦，那……关我什么事？”<br/>　　<br/>　　但总会有几个人是流川病免疫体质。<br/>　　<br/>　　比如我。<br/>　　<br/>　　“其实你也喜欢流川君对吧？每天都坐在这里看着他，好出神好深情！我们都被你的表情感动了呢！小晓你就加入我们的流川亲卫队一起光明正大地为喜欢流川君而努力吧！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？青子你误会了，我那样做是因为……”<br/>　　<br/>　　我的解释被她大大方方地堵在半路。<br/>　　<br/>　　“别不好意思啦，我们都是你的战友！呐，这是你的制服！”她热情地递给我一个袋子，“明天八点我们在电车站集合一起去陵南，别迟到了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“等等！”我愣愣地拿着袋子，手慢了一步没有抓住跑开的岩田青子。<br/>　　<br/>　　追出去的时候人已经不见了。<br/>　　<br/>　　跑的真快呀。<br/>　　<br/>　　这样的速度难道不应该用来追赶朝阳吗？	<br/>　　<br/>　　流川君就是我们的太阳！<br/>　　<br/>　　——好吧，我打赌她们会这么说。<br/>　　<br/>　　打开那个袋子，里面是一件小吊带和一条超短裙，还有两个大麦穗球。<br/>　　<br/>　　「LOVE」，四个印在胸口的字母。<br/>　　<br/>　　与后来我所见的「RU」「KA」「WA」正好组成了一句完整的口号。<br/>　　<br/>　　这样的制服……<br/>　　<br/>　　其实她们真的很勇敢呢。<br/>　　<br/>　　能毫无顾忌地大声表达对一个男孩子的仰慕。<br/>　　<br/>　　但终究是和我无关的吧。<br/>　　<br/>　　“没办法了，晚上打电话去解释一下吧。”<br/>　　<br/>　　如此想着，关上鞋柜的门，出发去“湘南书店”。<br/>　　<br/>　　我和莉子一起在那里打工。<br/>　　<br/>　　回家的路上莉子眨巴着那双漂亮的大眼睛祈求似的看着我，柔情似水：“小晓……明天你一定要帮我……”<br/>　　<br/>　　我一直觉得她的眼睛很美，里面有种让人动容的光亮。<br/>　　<br/>　　但今天她这楚楚动人的模样却让我莫名地浑身颤了一下。<br/>　　<br/>　　“明天我要值班，但是湘北和我们陵南正好有场练习赛，我想……”<br/>　　<br/>　　当然知道她想要做什么。<br/>　　<br/>　　对于莉子是流川病晚期患者这件事，我习以为常。<br/>　　<br/>　　习惯到让自己也被误会成了流川病患者。<br/>　　<br/>　　“哦，那我跟你换班吧。”<br/>　　<br/>　　我随口应下她。<br/>　　<br/>　　反正我也没什么要紧的事。<br/>　　<br/>　　只是有点神经质地想不通为什么刚才我会突然颤一下。<br/>　　<br/>　　“太好了！”莉子挽着我的胳膊又蹦又跳，“走！我请你吃章鱼烧！”<br/>　　<br/>　　一起去熟悉的摊子买了章鱼烧边走边吃，看着对方嘴边沾上点点的海苔末大声笑。<br/>　　<br/>　　“其实流川君那么帅，又和你同班，难道小晓你就一点感觉都没有吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“在我眼里……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“谁都不如爷爷有腔调！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“没错。”<br/>　　<br/>　　无论被问起多少遍，这就是唯一的标准答案。<br/>　　<br/>　　只身从东京到神奈川的我在房屋中介遇见从爱知县来的石田莉子，我们看上同一间房子，于是欣然决定合租。<br/>　　<br/>　　听说莉子直到国中二年级还是那种角落里的女孩，没有存在感，或者说存在感只出现于有人需要欺负她的时候，生活灰暗又绝望。<br/>　　<br/>　　她说遇见流川枫绝对是生命中的变数。<br/>　　<br/>　　让她能勇敢地昂首挺胸地面对一切不安恐惧，找到自己存在的理由。<br/>　　<br/>　　如今的莉子已经是一个可以作为少女漫画主角出场的女孩，首先因为美丽而可爱，然后因为可爱而美丽。<br/>　　<br/>　　同样是独自从外县来到神奈川读高中，我们有着理所当然的心心相惜。<br/>　　<br/>　　聊得来，有各种共同嗜好，定位于闺蜜互相为伴。<br/>　　<br/>　　又因为她喜欢的流川枫和我家爷爷天差地别，所以我们永远不用担心“好朋友爱上同一个人”这样悲剧的事情发生。<br/>　　<br/>　　她是好人，我也不是坏人。<br/>　　<br/>　　没有什么会成为颠覆全局的切入点。<br/>　　<br/>　　我相信我们的友谊会天长地久。<br/>　　<br/>　　回到家我给岩田打电话说明天打工临时加班走不开。<br/>　　<br/>　　“难道薪水比流川君还重要吗？！”电话那头她的声音提高了一个八度。<br/>　　<br/>　　如果非要比较的话——<br/>　　<br/>　　没有薪水我会饿肚子，会因为交不起房租而露宿街头。<br/>　　<br/>　　我需要钱，否则我活不下去。<br/>　　<br/>　　“流川枫”吗？我和他除了同学之外并没有多余的关系。<br/>　　<br/>　　高下立判。<br/>　　<br/>　　“当然是薪水重要。”我这样回答她，理由很充分。<br/>　　<br/>　　“苍井，我对你太失望了，流川亲卫队不欢迎没有毅力的家伙！”<br/>　　<br/>　　还不等我解释，那一声话机砸落的声音就震疼了我的耳朵。<br/>　　<br/>　　挂上电话，铺好榻榻米，我四仰八叉地躺在上面，睁眼看着天花板。<br/>　　<br/>　　认定了自己没有错，但偏偏还是会有负疚感，因为觉得自己辜负了一份诚挚的期待。<br/>　　<br/>　　莉子洗完澡热了杯牛奶递过来，我接过喝了一口，伸手把那个袋子拿给她。<br/>　　<br/>　　“什么啊？”莉子打开袋子拿出那件小吊带在身前比了比，“这么性感？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“流川亲卫队的制服。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哇！我就说流川君魅力无穷啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你明天穿着去就会找到队友了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　我拍拍她的脑袋，拿着换洗衣服走去洗澡。	<br/>　　<br/>　　见到莉子，岩田她们就会知道自己的期待放错了地方。<br/>　　<br/>　　这样的话就没问题了吧？<br/>　　<br/>　　双赢。<br/>　　<br/>　　把自己泡在浴缸里，等橡皮鸭子浮起来再摁下去。<br/>　　<br/>　　想着等发工资了是不是考虑奢侈一下去买个泡泡浴盐呢？<br/>　　<br/>　　那天晚上梦见了爷爷。<br/>　　<br/>　　五岁时全家出游，在高速公路上出了车祸。<br/>　　<br/>　　我醒来时，会抱着我飞高高的父亲、会在睡前给我讲故事的母亲已经变成了挂在墙上的照片。<br/>　　<br/>　　幸好还有爷爷。<br/>　　<br/>　　也只有爷爷。<br/>　　<br/>　　“不需要为了迁就别人而委屈自己。做喜欢的事情就可以了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“能放肆的时候就不该束缚自己，别等到不得不身不由己的时候才后悔莫及。”	<br/>　　<br/>　　爷爷这样告诉我。<br/>　　<br/>　　他疼我、护我，被别人说太过溺爱我。<br/>　　<br/>　　国中二年级的暑假，我睡完午觉，想找爷爷去钓鱼。<br/>　　<br/>　　毫无征兆的，一向健康硬朗几个小时前还和我一起看电视的爷爷，躺在床上，闭着眼睛，没有呼吸。<br/>　　<br/>　　再也不会动了。<br/>　　<br/>　　……<br/>　　<br/>　　这次真的只有我一个人了……<br/>　　<br/>　　…………<br/>　　<br/>　　“小晓，起床！”<br/>　　<br/>　　莉子的声音准时响起来。	<br/>　　<br/>　　不，我不是一个人。<br/>　　<br/>　　我还有莉子这样的朋友啊。<br/>　　<br/>　　天已大亮，梦已做完。<br/>　　<br/>　　太阳公公早上好。<br/>　　<br/>　　Chapter02青春就是天真烂漫<br/>　　<br/>　　我刚完成一批新书的分类，转身正撞上送货员内山修二，他愣了一会儿突然抓住我的肩膀：“苍井，你手头没事吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“……嗯……”我假装纠结，看着内山脸上焦急的表情觉得好玩，停顿了很久才说，“没事。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“太好了！”内山表情很丰富，差点就要抱住我似的激动地说，“这是陵南图书馆订的新版百科全书，你帮忙送过去好不好？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哦，好。”这次没有再逗他，我很快答应了。<br/>　　<br/>　　有些遇见是注定的。<br/>　　<br/>　　或者说每一次遇见都是注定的。<br/>　　<br/>　　会想，如果那时我没有走那条路我就不会遇见你也不会经历往后的难以名状的一切。<br/>　　<br/>　　但是呢，如果没有遇见你我的人生会缺开很大一块吧。<br/>　　<br/>　　不过其实这些“如果”仅仅只是“如果”而已。<br/>　　<br/>　　庆幸或者后悔，这些既成的事实都无法改变，只能坦然接受。<br/>　　<br/>　　就像我会来到陵南。<br/>　　<br/>　　就算避开了湘北学生的身份也会以湘南书店送货员的身份来到陵南。	<br/>　　<br/>　　我满头大汗地拿着签单扇风，正好看见穿着超短裙的流川亲卫队哭丧着脸从体育馆出来。<br/>　　<br/>　　这副表情，湘北输了吧？<br/>　　<br/>　　她们的“流川君”，输了吧？<br/>　　<br/>　　“小晓！”<br/>　　<br/>　　是岩田青子，她开心地朝我跑过来，仿佛方才的颓唐是我的错觉。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你终于还是发现流川君才是最重要的所以特地赶来给他加油是不是？我就知道不会错！”<br/>　　<br/>　　原来是因为这样。<br/>　　<br/>　　是怎样的一种喜欢，会让因为“你也喜欢他吗？太好了！”而露出幸福的表情呢？<br/>　　<br/>　　比起恋爱感情，更像是痴迷偶像吧。<br/>　　<br/>　　偶像，是那个遥远的、飘渺的、不真实的，只能喜欢、只能和很多很多人一起喜欢着他的人。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我是来送书的。”<br/>　　<br/>　　让你们失望了真对不起。<br/>　　<br/>　　我比了比胸前的书店logo，朝体育馆方向看了看，说：“对了，莉子呢？喜欢流川的是她不是我啦……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哦！莉子她很有精神呢！大大提高了我们的战斗力！嘛，这么看来小晓你对流川君还真是……嗯，我真不愿意说这个词……无感啊……算了，我们也不会勉强你的啦！但是如果你改变想法了，随时欢迎加入我们哦！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“谢谢，我知道了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　有多少人拜倒在流川枫的运动裤之下呢？<br/>　　<br/>　　算不清楚。	<br/>　　<br/>　　排山倒海成群结队的明恋，是因为她们对他没有独占欲吧。<br/>　　<br/>　　看到自己喜欢的人被更多的人喜欢，会有一种成就感。<br/>　　<br/>　　他是天上的星星。<br/>　　<br/>　　我每天都能看到你，并为之欣喜，但我知道我得不到你。<br/>　　<br/>　　这样的话，就和更多的人一起，喜欢你，为你喝彩，分享有效期限为“青春”的明朗心绪。<br/>　　<br/>　　“小晓！”<br/>　　<br/>　　是莉子的声音。	<br/>　　<br/>　　我回过头，她大喇喇地勾住我的脖子，笑容漾在脸上，鼻头冒出细密的汗珠，声音有些沙哑。<br/>　　<br/>　　“看起来你心情不错嘛。”我把签单靠近她一点，继续扇风。<br/>　　<br/>　　“哪里会不错啊，流川君他输了！”莉子夸张地捂着自己的心脏，“我好心疼的！”	<br/>　　<br/>　　“噗！”我笑，“流川他也是普通人啦。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“才不是呢！他是天才！天才！”<br/>　　<br/>　　莉子在我耳边大吼，面红耳赤。<br/>　　<br/>　　“说起天才……流川君好像和那个红头发的樱木花道有着某种羁绊耶……上次你说流川君被打破了头，是不是他干的？”莉子义愤填膺，很生气，“今天也打起来了！他怎么舍得对流川君动手！”生气中又透着一份娇羞。<br/>　　<br/>　　“会舍不得的只有你们吧？”我还是笑，“我不是告诉过你吗？流川在某些时候确实很欠揍。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“苍井晓！”<br/>　　<br/>　　莉子嘟着嘴，闷闷地朝我喘粗气，就像一头愤怒的犀牛。<br/>　　<br/>　　“嘛，我不说了，不说了。”我耸耸肩，“一起回书店去吧。”<br/>　　<br/>　　我把签单折起来放进口袋，走去车棚推自行车。<br/>　　<br/>　　“等等！石田同学！”<br/>　　<br/>　　没走几步就听见有人在叫莉子，闻声回头，我看见一个男生风风火火地跑过来，红着脸，手里紧紧地抓着笔记本。<br/>　　<br/>　　这个男生个子小小的，长着一张大众脸，跑起来跌跌撞撞，没准会踩到石子摔倒，或者就算一路平坦也会左脚踩上右脚而绊倒。<br/>　　<br/>　　就是这样，有点呆呆的感觉。<br/>　　<br/>　　很普通的人，放在人群中会因为没有特色而被忽略。<br/>　　<br/>　　不过大多数的我们都是这样的人吧，平凡，在无数次不甘后还是默默沦为平庸。<br/>　　<br/>　　但看得出来，他充满了活力朝气，也许没有过人的天赋，却是能不断努力的那种类型。<br/>　　<br/>　　也许将来平凡的他会有不平凡的人生呢。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你们先聊着，我去推车。”<br/>　　<br/>　　我笑着摆摆手走开，前往自行车棚。<br/>　　<br/>　　坐在自行车上发了会儿呆，看见莉子高高兴兴地捧着原本在男生手上的笔记本跑过来就踩起踏板缓速前进，她顺势跳上车后座。<br/>　　<br/>　　“相田的笔记真专业呢！哇！流川君的数字好华丽！”莉子激动地说着今天流川的种种天上有地下无的英雄事迹，“小晓你没赶上比赛太可惜了！你要是看见流川君打篮球的英姿一定会着迷的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我对运动男孩没有特别的兴趣。”<br/>　　<br/>　　我说的是实话。<br/>　　<br/>　　虽然爷爷过去也是篮球手，可我还是提不起劲。<br/>　　<br/>　　对此我也觉得很奇怪。<br/>　　<br/>　　“唉，受不了你。”<br/>　　<br/>　　后座的莉子无奈地叹了口气，继续说下去。<br/>　　<br/>　　“如果不是仙道学长在最后进了反败为胜的一球，湘北就赢了！仙道学长也是的，就不能让着他们一点吗？这么较真干什么？”莉子郁闷地抱怨。<br/>　　<br/>　　“在比赛中被对手放水，是一种侮辱。”可是我说。<br/>　　<br/>　　没有迎合她，我板着脸说。<br/>　　<br/>　　“哇！小晓你好严肃，别这样，我是开玩笑的啦……”<br/>　　<br/>　　有时候我甚至会敏感到让人讨厌。<br/>　　<br/>　　我知道。<br/>　　<br/>　　但我改不了。	<br/>　　<br/>　　莉子捏着我的腰说：“来，乖乖，笑一个！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哈哈哈！别闹！痒啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　我受不了痒，笑得很夸张，自行车左右摇晃，好不容易才重新稳定。<br/>　　<br/>　　“说起仙道学长呀……”莉子主动转开话题，“小晓你知不知道他……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哦，就是你说的那个性格像老头子的仙道学长啊？”我就很自然地顺着她说下去。<br/>　　<br/>　　“没错！就是他！居然把钓鱼作为爱好！”莉子似乎很不齿。<br/>　　<br/>　　“流川他还不是照样把睡觉作为爱好？我倒觉得钓鱼挺好的。”似乎嫌不够，我补充了一句，“我爷爷也喜欢钓鱼。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“所以我就说他是老头子性格啦！对了，说起来，小晓你是不是就喜欢这种性格的人啊？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”我愣一下，还真的很仔细地想了想才得出结论，“不是喜欢那种性格啦，我只是喜欢爷爷而已。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“果然是这个样子……对了，你都不知道流川君今天多么英勇！他呀……”<br/>　　<br/>　　我都知道了呀。<br/>　　<br/>　　今天他的每次抢断每次射篮每次耍酷每次卖呆，你都说过很多次了。<br/>　　<br/>　　不过，你可以再说很多次。<br/>　　<br/>　　没关系，我喜欢你那熠熠闪光的样子。<br/>　　<br/>　　回到书店，莉子和我换了班。<br/>　　<br/>　　莉子系好围裙，回转过头，对我说：“呐，仙道学长又来看哆啦A梦了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　顺着她的手指延长视线，我看见了可以把周遭统统弱化的光晕。<br/>　　<br/>　　不知怎的，我对他有一种强烈的认同感。<br/>　　<br/>　　难道真是因为他喜欢钓鱼，他和年轻时的爷爷一样都是个篮球手？<br/>　　<br/>　　“流川不如他。”比意识更快一步地，我说出了这句话。<br/>　　<br/>　　“什么？！”<br/>　　<br/>　　莉子暴怒的惊叫引来顾客嫌恶的不满眼神，我边捂着她的嘴边小声说着对不起，好容易让莉子冷静下来，一抬头却看见那个仙道学长正笑盈盈地站在面前。<br/>　　<br/>　　“石田你怎么像是要吃人的样子？”<br/>　　<br/>　　清淡的声音。<br/>　　<br/>　　风吹云动，却隐藏着不羁。<br/>　　<br/>　　“哼！仙道学长你是敌人！流川君才是最棒的！”莉子插着腰，指着他的鼻子振振有词。<br/>　　<br/>　　“呵呵。”仙道学长的笑容分毫未改，“那你今天是不是要拒绝卖书给我啊？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“才不呢！抢不到分，赚你点钱也是好的！拿来！”<br/>　　<br/>　　莉子霸道地夺过仙道学长手里的书结账。<br/>　　<br/>　　他买的不是一直看着的那本哆啦A梦，而是一本伊达政宗的传记。<br/>　　<br/>　　“小晓你看他！成天都是一副笑眯眯的样子，其实就是目中无人！”莉子还是气鼓鼓的，“这样的人最讨厌了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“然后呢？”我明知故问。<br/>　　<br/>　　“流川君是最棒的！下次等着吃败仗吧！臭仙道！”莉子拉着下眼皮对仙道学长的背影吐舌头。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我没记错的话，莉子你是陵南的学生吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我这是身在陵南心在湘北！”莉子理直气壮地说。<br/>　　<br/>　　是啊，你的少女心被流川那家伙不费吹灰之力全面攻占。<br/>　　<br/>　　现在看起来，你已经抛弃理智了吧？<br/>　　<br/>　　“你先激动着，我去看新来的漫画了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　若是我在，莉子一定会拖着我说流川和仙道学长的事，万一被顾客投诉会扣薪水的，我可不希望这样。<br/>　　<br/>　　漫不经心地拿着漫画书翻了几页，我转头看向窗外的天空，一道飞机云划过，在湛蓝中逐渐隐没的纯白，不留一丝痕迹的来过。<br/>　　<br/>　　“绿、川、南。”<br/>　　<br/>　　我在手心一笔一划地写下爷爷初恋的名字。<br/>　　<br/>　　远行也许只是因为一种冲动。<br/>　　<br/>　　头脑一热的冲动，或者深思熟虑的冲动。<br/>　　<br/>　　莉子是为了那个宿命般遇见的男孩子。<br/>　　<br/>　　虽然那家伙是冷面沉默的流川枫，但她依旧义无反顾并且乐此不疲。<br/>　　<br/>　　而我来到神奈川，是为了找到那个让爷爷迷恋一生的女孩。<br/>　　<br/>　　不，老太太！<br/>　　<br/>　　“她长得什么样呢？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“像你奶奶，不，是你奶奶长得像她。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“爷爷你这样对奶奶真不公平！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不过什么才算公平呢？小晓你知道吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“公平就是每人一个布丁！谁也不准多拿！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“呵呵，那和你奶奶在一起之后，我也是同样多的爱着她啊。”<br/>　　<br/>　　虽然是那样说，但爷爷最想的、最念的、最爱的，只有一个绿川南。<br/>　　<br/>　　我真的很想知道，那到底是怎样的一个人，有着怎样摧枯拉朽的魅力。<br/>　　<br/>　　所以我来到神奈川，因为据说湘北高中，是故事开始……与结束的地方。<br/>　　<br/>　　Chapter03再见就是再次见面<br/>　　<br/>　　50年前的湘北高中是什么样子的呢？<br/>　　<br/>　　仰望天空，是不是以为那云朵就在触手可及的高度？<br/>　　<br/>　　呵，高中生了，哪里还会这么幼稚。<br/>　　<br/>　　我找到那张泛黄的老照片里的教学楼，把照片拿在手里，比划着教学楼调整角度和距离。<br/>　　<br/>　　平面的照片和立体的建筑，记忆的昏黄和现实的明亮，就这么重叠起来。	<br/>　　<br/>　　物是人非吗？<br/>　　<br/>　　青涩的少年也早已为人夫、为人父，为一培土。<br/>　　<br/>　　那么她呢？<br/>　　<br/>　　明眸璀璨的少女，已经变成怎样的老人了呢？<br/>　　<br/>　　岁月是无情的杀手，谁都逃不脱。<br/>　　<br/>　　从来到神奈川的第一天，我就在找她——绿川南。<br/>　　<br/>　　可是没有消息。<br/>　　<br/>　　我甚至不知道她是活着还是已经死去。<br/>　　<br/>　　站在照片中女孩的位置，想象着当时的情景。<br/>　　<br/>　　应该是像青春文艺电影里演的那样。<br/>　　<br/>　　——17岁的苍井健一，戴着厚重的眼镜，梳着分头，略显傻气，推推搡搡地和同学们毕业留念，在远远的地方看着暗恋的女孩笑颜如花不敢靠近，在镜头里悄悄收录下她的影迹，夹在笔记本里带进岁月，照片泛黄，人已苍老。<br/>　　<br/>　　她是遥远时空中的星辰，隔着数亿光年的距离，弱化了一切，虚化成无尽美好的微光。<br/>　　<br/>　　常常会被淹没在万丈阳光下，却在黑暗中指引前进的方向。<br/>　　<br/>　　年少时懵懂的初恋，刻骨铭心。<br/>　　<br/>　　我突然找不到合适的表情来面对这样的场景。<br/>　　<br/>　　没有经历过的人是不会懂的。<br/>　　<br/>　　想象？<br/>　　<br/>　　那只是一厢情愿的自我安慰产物而已。<br/>　　<br/>　　若是觉得过去有遗憾，那么就用未来去弥补好了。<br/>　　<br/>　　没有行动力的憧憬是缺乏说服力的。<br/>　　<br/>　　嗯！<br/>　　<br/>　　一定会找到她的。<br/>　　<br/>　　我要告诉她爷爷很爱她。<br/>　　<br/>　　爱着她，同时用更强的生命力精彩地活着。<br/>　　<br/>　　然后我还要咬牙切齿地冲她大吼一句，错过那样的好男人，你后悔去吧！<br/>　　<br/>　　哈哈，想了那么多冠冕堂皇的事情，结果却是为了这样可笑的幼稚的任性的目的啊……<br/>　　<br/>　　初夏的阳光很温和，洒在身上，人也不自觉地慵懒起来。<br/>　　<br/>　　我整整校服裙子，坐在台阶上，下巴抵着手臂，捡了根树枝在地上画圈圈。	<br/>　　<br/>　　“让一下。”<br/>　　<br/>　　响在头顶的声音，淡淡的，有着微妙的鼻音，几乎是独一无二的辨识度。<br/>　　<br/>　　“哦。”<br/>　　<br/>　　我往边上挪了挪，看着一双运动鞋从身前绕往身侧，脚步很轻，不用抬头也知道是流川枫。<br/>　　<br/>　　是去天台睡午觉吧？<br/>　　<br/>　　记得这是他的习惯之一。<br/>　　<br/>　　可是他走上台阶，没有继续向前，而是停在那里。<br/>　　<br/>　　影子被挡雨棚遮住只露出半个脑袋，头顶几束头发微翘起来，偶尔一动证明有风吹过。<br/>　　<br/>　　久久的不说话。<br/>　　<br/>　　是不是有很多人热衷于探究他的思想？如果可以很想和他做朋友什么的。<br/>　　<br/>　　——当然这其中应该还是女生偏多数吧。<br/>　　<br/>　　第六感告诉我现在也许正是天时地利人和。<br/>　　<br/>　　想要靠近他的话，就是现在了。<br/>　　<br/>　　所以我该有所行动？<br/>　　<br/>　　趁着他内心的缺口闭合之前，长驱直入？<br/>　　<br/>　　这可比过去莉子要的那些孩子气物事有趣得多了。<br/>　　<br/>　　却没想到先开口的人是他。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你在画圈圈诅咒谁？”他直愣愣地问，句末带了个怪异的尾音表示疑问。<br/>　　<br/>　　画圈圈和诅咒有必然联系吗？<br/>　　<br/>　　我第一次听说这样的观点。<br/>　　<br/>　　奇怪的思维……<br/>　　<br/>　　好吧，如果顺着他的思维下去的话——<br/>　　<br/>　　我想要诅咒谁呢？<br/>　　<br/>　　“情、敌。”我用树枝在地上写下答案，灰色的水泥上白色的痕迹一道接着一道。<br/>　　<br/>　　想到的人自然是绿川南。<br/>　　<br/>　　尽管她现在已是美人迟暮，但在爷爷心里，她永远是照片上那般美好的样子吧？<br/>　　<br/>　　他遇见她时15岁，正是我此时的年纪，也正是在这所湘北高中。<br/>　　<br/>　　啊……小南她果然是我的情敌呢，这相隔了50年的嫉妒……<br/>　　<br/>　　话说回来，如果诅咒真的有效力的话，我要诅咒些什么呢？<br/>　　<br/>　　难道说诅咒你死后入修罗地狱受尽苦难？<br/>　　<br/>　　或者诅咒你下辈子穷病交加孤独终老。<br/>　　<br/>　　太恶毒了。<br/>　　<br/>　　对于会冒出这样想法的自己，我吓了一跳。<br/>　　<br/>　　简直就是因为深爱王子却被无情抛弃以致最后泯灭良知踏上毁灭的黑巫女。<br/>　　<br/>　　我却着实无法阻止自己不断喷发出这样的想法。<br/>　　<br/>　　很想笑自己啊……<br/>　　<br/>　　可是我真的好喜欢好喜欢好喜欢爷爷啊……<br/>　　<br/>　　苦笑着抬头看向流川，这个被很多很多女孩子喜欢着的男生。<br/>　　<br/>　　想着如果穿越回50年前，我会加入苍井亲卫队吗？<br/>　　<br/>　　“我是不是很白痴？”我这样问流川。<br/>　　<br/>　　不算自嘲吧，因为就算是白痴，我也白痴得无怨无悔。<br/>　　<br/>　　“确实，白痴。”<br/>　　<br/>　　果然，单字达人流川枫说。<br/>　　<br/>　　对于此我并不意外。<br/>　　<br/>　　让我意外的是接下来，宛如晴天霹雳似的续话。<br/>　　<br/>　　“……但是，挺好的。”他停顿了一会儿，这样说。<br/>　　<br/>　　声音里透着一股飘渺的惆怅。<br/>　　<br/>　　违和感。<br/>　　<br/>　　异常强烈的违和感。<br/>　　<br/>　　这样的流川很奇怪呀。<br/>　　<br/>　　难道是我想错了？<br/>　　<br/>　　流川他不应该是粗神经的情感迟钝星人吗？<br/>　　<br/>　　但谁说阿米巴原虫不能有淡淡的忧伤呢？<br/>　　<br/>　　——套用这种解释说得过去吗？<br/>　　<br/>　　“喂，你没事吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　我很有必要问清楚，心里装着疑问会睡不着的。<br/>　　<br/>　　也为了莉子。<br/>　　<br/>　　对方可是流川啊。<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯。”<br/>　　<br/>　　而他只是这样简单的回答，然后默默俯身捡起一根树枝，在地上画了个圈。<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？你也有情敌？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我不知道。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不知道？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯，不知道。”<br/>　　<br/>　　水泥地上被树枝划出一层灰白，流川画的那个圈，起笔和收尾相交，因为余力多出的那一段，很虚，但确实被画下来了。<br/>　　<br/>　　就像被强敲入骨头的钉子。<br/>　　<br/>　　痛，拔不出来，逐渐在身体里腐化生锈，最后与你融为一体，在你看不见的地方，成为你的标示。<br/>　　<br/>　　好残忍。<br/>　　<br/>　　也许我是哪里坏掉了吧。<br/>　　<br/>　　……只是随手画的一个圈而已。<br/>　　<br/>　　因为沉浸在爷爷的初恋里，所以下意识地带上了伤感的情绪吧。<br/>　　<br/>　　一定是这样的。<br/>　　<br/>　　流川双手插袋走下台阶，一步一步，他的影子逐渐完整起来。<br/>　　<br/>　　走开两步，他又折回来，很认真地说：“……我觉得你像一个人。”<br/>　　<br/>　　风吹树叶沙沙作响。<br/>　　<br/>　　我是不是听错了？<br/>　　<br/>　　“像谁？”<br/>　　<br/>　　但我真的好奇，所以我自然还是要问的。<br/>　　<br/>　　“想不起来。”他的迷惘不加修饰。<br/>　　<br/>　　流海没住眼睛，一层浅影笼罩了大半张脸，无法看清楚他的表情。<br/>　　<br/>　　这种时候会让人以为他的心里有一段忧伤的回忆和一个碰不得的人，所以才“孤僻”、“冷漠”……<br/>　　<br/>　　可我相信这些其实都只是表象的误会。<br/>　　<br/>　　尽管我也不断有着关于他的这样那样忧伤弥漫的过去的臆测。<br/>　　<br/>　　不过，我依旧相信流川的内心是阳光明亮的。<br/>　　<br/>　　“那就不要想了。拼命找的东西常常是在你放弃寻找的时候突然冒出来的。”	<br/>　　<br/>　　打破沉默，我说。<br/>　　<br/>　　“爷爷他总说我想太多，所以才不够快乐……确实呢，自寻烦恼的人是不会被同情的。流川你也是，别想太多。嘛，我是不是多管闲事？哈哈，好像是废话呢……”	<br/>　　<br/>　　现在，应该要微笑才对。<br/>　　<br/>　　于是我抬起头，扬起嘴角。<br/>　　<br/>　　“……谢谢。”<br/>　　<br/>　　你听你听，他没有说“关你什么事”、“多嘴”、“白痴”或者别的什么，而是没有模棱两可和扭扭捏捏的清晰可辨的“谢谢”。<br/>　　<br/>　　“不客气。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那，再见。”<br/>　　<br/>　　流川打了个哈欠，跨出左脚……<br/>　　<br/>　　“等等！”我挺直脊背，大声喊住他。<br/>　　<br/>　　“还没有说‘你好’！你没有说‘你好’就说‘再见’是不对的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“……”流川站在原地没有动，似乎一时反应不过来的样子。<br/>　　<br/>　　于是我接着说：“既然你已经说过了‘再见’，那么这句‘你好’就存起来吧！下次我来提！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“？？……哦。”他抓抓头发，然后轻轻点了下脑袋。<br/>　　<br/>　　“那么，再见！”<br/>　　<br/>　　我冲他挥挥手，目送他走进门上楼梯，消失在拐角。<br/>　　<br/>　　今天的意外收获，莉子，我帮你要到了一句“你好”哦。<br/>　　<br/>　　chapter04喜欢就是天经地义<br/>　　<br/>　　感怀过之后还有常规的日子要继续。<br/>　　<br/>　　我站起身，拍拍制服裙子上的灰，走回教室去。<br/>　　<br/>　　在走廊上看见岩田青子，还有同样是我们班的山口优子和近藤美嘉——她们组成了最初的流川亲卫队——在对着樱木花道做鬼脸。<br/>　　<br/>　　我没有和樱木花道接触过，所知的不过是类似全湘北唯一的红发，问题学生，有着和流川枫差不多的身高但是要强壮很多，同样是篮球队的成员，这样无关痛痒的信息。<br/>　　<br/>　　听说他与流川枫关系并不好，不管是前阵子打破了流川的头，还是莉子所说的他们在陵南体育馆当众拳脚相向，都明显地昭示了这一点。<br/>　　<br/>　　呵，似乎我所听说的都是关于樱木花道的暴力行为，不愧是被称为“惹不得的人物”、“可怕的新生”的人呢。<br/>　　<br/>　　所以岩田她们不喜欢樱木花道也是情理之中的吧。<br/>　　<br/>　　那家伙可是和她们最爱的流川君相悖的人啊。<br/>　　<br/>　　不过我倒是觉得他们两个的关系并不是那么差。<br/>　　<br/>　　总觉得像流川枫那样的人，对于不喜欢不感兴趣的东西，会连白眼都不翻一个的无视，但是对于樱木花道，他非但没有选择无视，反而愿意挪出篮球和睡觉之外的时间来和他吵架、打架，肯定是因为樱木花道在他心里是有分量的吧。<br/>　　<br/>　　作为队友也好，作为对手也好，他们是互相重视的。<br/>　　<br/>　　我肯定。<br/>　　<br/>　　很多感情不都是这样深刻起来的么？只是当事人在很长一段时间的吵闹中并未察觉而已。<br/>　　<br/>　　在篮球方面，比起备受瞩目的超级新人流川枫，樱木花道是个很动荡的门外汉。<br/>　　<br/>　　前阵子樱木花道和篮球队长赤木刚宪单挑的那场比赛至今仍有人回忆议论。<br/>　　<br/>　　一个人能用自己的表现把他人“看热闹”的态度进化为“不由自主的燃烧起来”，是需要天赋的。<br/>　　<br/>　　樱木花道有这样的天赋。<br/>　　<br/>　　不止是因为惊人的运动能力，更多是因为他那份比初生之犊更迅猛强烈的勇敢自信和将证明这自信并非空穴来风的贯彻到底的行动力。<br/>　　<br/>　　“哈哈，那个人又在吹牛说大话了！”……“似乎还有点不错嘛，喂，再认真点试试看呢？”……“可能会赢呢，虽然有点说不通，但就是相信他会赢啊！”……“他没有放弃，他赢了！我呢？也做得到吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　类似于这样的感觉，看见他的坚持、他的努力，自己也会想要坚持、想要努力的感觉。<br/>　　<br/>　　现在眼前的樱木花道，因为昨天和陵南练习赛的失利而苦恼，其实他表现得很棒。<br/>　　<br/>　　——莉子虽然不情不愿，但还是说他表现得很棒。<br/>　　<br/>　　可见他是多么的让人惊喜。<br/>　　<br/>　　这块璞玉一定会被磨练成不可多得的珍宝。<br/>　　<br/>　　绝对可以这样期待并等待成真。<br/>　　<br/>　　——虽然现在的他还有很多门外汉的门外汉行为。<br/>　　<br/>　　岩田她们做完鬼脸就跑了。<br/>　　<br/>　　留下的是说成奚落也不夸张的责怪。<br/>　　<br/>　　为什么不传球给流川？<br/>　　<br/>　　那个名叫相田彦一的男生的调差笔记上写着：不愧是天才樱木！他看穿了田冈教练的计策！<br/>　　<br/>　　莉子说：他是嫉妒流川君得分多，故意捣乱啦！<br/>　　<br/>　　我没有看那场比赛，我不知道真正的原因。<br/>　　<br/>　　如果我看了，大概是和莉子相同的想法吧。<br/>　　<br/>　　赌气，是很可爱的情绪。<br/>　　<br/>　　但是现在我看见樱木花道涨红了脸，紧攥着拳头，又气又恼，头顶好像有青烟飘起似的，似乎谁提起昨天的比赛，不管那人是谁，他都要狠狠揍他一顿。<br/>　　<br/>　　“昨天的比赛，好可惜呢。”<br/>　　<br/>　　才这么想，就听见有人说了。<br/>　　<br/>　　是个很温柔的女声，声音的主人也是个很甜美的女生。<br/>　　<br/>　　“混蛋！”<br/>　　<br/>　　果然，樱木花道很愤怒地挥出了拳头。<br/>　　<br/>　　却在看见那个女生的瞬间从可怕的暴力分子变成了青涩的纯情少年。<br/>　　<br/>　　是他喜欢的女生吧。<br/>　　<br/>　　隐约听见樱木花道的小声嘀咕，haruko，是叫做晴子，还是春子？<br/>　　<br/>　　不管是哪个，都是很有生机的名字呢。<br/>　　<br/>　　樱木花道四个字也是，听起来就生机勃勃的样子。<br/>　　<br/>　　和岩田青子她们三个人不同，晴子和她的两个朋友，说樱木花道表现得很棒，很感人，都看哭了呢。<br/>　　<br/>　　好厉害。<br/>　　<br/>　　说得我有点后悔错过那场比赛了呢。<br/>　　<br/>　　关于昨天的比赛，莉子反复地说流川君这样、流川君那样，可恶的仙道学长又这样、那样，还有倒霉的田冈教练被樱木花道整得很惨，“那个红头发的不去做搞怪艺人太可惜了！”在被一笔带过的篮球表现之后，莉子这样总结。<br/>　　<br/>　　原来他还射入了反败为胜的一球，原来他在短短的半个月时间穿坏了一双鞋……<br/>　　<br/>　　原来他是这么努力啊……<br/>　　<br/>　　好想看看这个“搞怪艺人”的表现呢。<br/>　　<br/>　　爷爷说，你去看一看，看一看他们打篮球时的表情，就会喜欢的。<br/>　　<br/>　　是啊，为什么那么听话的我，偏偏在这件事情上没有乖乖去做呢？为什么我没有去看一看呢？<br/>　　<br/>　　现在不是在球场，但我看见樱木花道回忆比赛时的表情。<br/>　　<br/>　　热烈的纯粹的兴奋着幸福着的表情。<br/>　　<br/>　　篮球，似乎真的很有趣呢。<br/>　　<br/>　　相较于流川或者仙道学长那样公认的高手，我更期待樱木花道的表现，因为会有更多的惊喜。<br/>　　<br/>　　我喜欢惊喜。<br/>　　<br/>　　樱木花道和那三个女生还在聊着天。<br/>　　<br/>　　“哥哥他说樱木君的表现超出想象了呢……”<br/>　　<br/>　　后来终于知道那个女生的名字写作“晴”，这当然不是什么了不得的事。<br/>　　<br/>　　比起她是那个酷似猩猩的篮球队长的妹妹这种事，就算她的名字写作“阴雨雪”或者“冰雹”、“海啸”都不是了不得的事。<br/>　　<br/>　　完全不像呢，那两个人。<br/>　　<br/>　　但赤木晴子她可以那样坦然地和樱木花道说话，那样温柔友善地对他笑，所以她虽然没有与赤木学长相似的外貌，却是有着与他相似的胆识的女生吧？<br/>　　<br/>　　周围的大家都还是很畏惧樱木花道的样子。<br/>　　<br/>　　赤木晴子却把樱木花道当做朋友，鼓励他，说“我们一起去买篮球鞋吧。”<br/>　　<br/>　　真是有眼光的女生。<br/>　　<br/>　　让那些“可怕”的传言见鬼去吧！<br/>　　<br/>　　那个男孩子可是名副其实的阳光少年呢。<br/>　　<br/>　　呐，樱木同学，加油呢。<br/>　　<br/>　　大家都期待着你呢。<br/>　　<br/>　　你喜欢的女生期待着你呢。<br/>　　<br/>　　你“讨厌”的男生也期待着你呢。<br/>　　<br/>　　你不认识的我们同样在期待着你呢。<br/>　　<br/>　　经过他们身边走向10组教室，我在心里说。<br/>　　<br/>　　不需要说出口的，对樱木花道来说，赤木晴子一个人的鼓励，就抵得上千千万万了吧？<br/>　　<br/>　　恋爱中的人都是这样。<br/>　　<br/>　　我能体会。<br/>　　<br/>　　没有直接回座位，想起十几分钟前在教学楼前发生的事情，和流川的对话。<br/>　　<br/>　　我走到岩田青子面前，很认真、很郑重地对她说：“流川他，确实是很好很好的。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”岩田有些惊讶，“怎么突然……难道说你……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不不，我并没有喜欢他。”我立刻止住她的假想，“只是诚实的赞美罢了。那家伙除了脸之外，确实还有很多吸引人的地方。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“怎么听着这么别扭？”岩田的表情看起来不是很愉快，但她没有反驳我或者斥责我。<br/>　　<br/>　　如果流川君不是那么帅气的一个人的话，自己还会喜欢他吗？<br/>　　<br/>　　——她是在想这个问题吗？<br/>　　<br/>　　“呵，我就随便这么一说，不用太在意啦。”我笑着摆摆手打断她的思考，继续说，“那个樱木也很不错哦，你们不要总是对他那么大敌意嘛。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“谁叫他不传球给流川君的！”岩田果然又恢复了标准流川命的模样，“那个自大的白痴，哼！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“好啦，随你们吧，反正那家伙也不会介意的。只要晴子小姐支持他就够了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　说完我走回座位坐下，拿出课本学习。<br/>　　<br/>　　“晴子？谁啊？哎呀，总之被那个樱木喜欢，肯定是很倒霉的女生！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“噗！”<br/>　　<br/>　　听见岩田这么说，我忍不住笑了。<br/>　　<br/>　　不管是谁，不管是哪种喜欢，只要是真心实意的，都没有什么丢人，光明正大勿需遮掩介怀。<br/>　　<br/>　　喜欢是幸福的，被喜欢是幸运的。<br/>　　<br/>　　我这么认为。<br/>　　<br/>　　午休过后，流川也回了教室，制服上还有没拍干净的灰。<br/>　　<br/>　　那个瞌睡虫才坐下就又趴着睡了。<br/>　　<br/>　　国文课下课之后，班主任说了几句宣布放学。<br/>　　<br/>　　昨天与莉子换班的我今天是空闲的，不需要打工。<br/>　　<br/>　　我决定去超市买些日用品回家。<br/>　　<br/>　　现在是1993年5月3日，下午四点，距离我和铁男的重逢，还有两个小时。<br/>　　<br/>　　chapter05重逢就是悲喜难测<br/>　　<br/>　　仔细比较两种洗衣粉的成分以及价格，最后我选了喜欢的香型放进购物车。<br/>　　<br/>　　条件差不多的东西，会选择喜欢的。<br/>　　<br/>　　差很多的呢？<br/>　　<br/>　　谁要去选择不好的东西啊。<br/>　　<br/>　　除非是有着附加价值，让心一面倒的附加价值。<br/>　　<br/>　　我在脑子里过滤一遍家里的日用品使用情况，挑了需要的，还有一些零食点心，结账。<br/>　　<br/>　　竟然装了两大包。<br/>　　<br/>　　明明没买多少东西啊……<br/>　　<br/>　　购物真是不知不觉中的犯罪。<br/>　　<br/>　　腋下夹着书包，双手拎着购物袋。<br/>　　<br/>　　先不管视觉效果怎么样，我切身体会到真是太不舒服了。<br/>　　<br/>　　干脆把书包也挤挤塞进购物袋，拎着一起走向车站。<br/>　　<br/>　　正是下班和放课时间，公交车十分拥挤。<br/>　　<br/>　　我拎着两大袋东西夹在中间摇摇晃晃，够不着扶手平衡感保持得很差，不时会撞到。<br/>　　<br/>　　活受罪！<br/>　　<br/>　　这世界上为什么要有这么人嘛！烦死了！<br/>　　<br/>　　升学压力、就业压力这么大，公共交通如此高负荷运作都是因为人太多啦！<br/>　　<br/>　　是了，每次乘公交车没座，我都会不自觉地反人类。<br/>　　<br/>　　从车上把自己挤下来，我撑着膝盖直喘粗气。<br/>　　<br/>　　“阿嚏！”<br/>　　<br/>　　几辆机车从我面前狂飙过去，留下讨厌的机油味和呛鼻的灰尘。<br/>　　<br/>　　我打了个大喷嚏。<br/>　　<br/>　　“喂！骑这么快要死啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　自然是怒气冲冲地朝他们吼。<br/>　　<br/>　　知道他们听不见。<br/>　　<br/>　　还是吼了。<br/>　　<br/>　　这里是52路公交站台，距离我和铁男的重逢，还有三百米。<br/>　　<br/>　　我挥手扇开弥散在眼前的灰尘，视线变得清晰起来，才发现那几辆机车停在不远的地方。<br/>　　<br/>　　看起来是领头的那一辆，车手没有戴头盔。<br/>　　<br/>　　不会来找我报仇吧？<br/>　　<br/>　　为了避免被欺负，爷爷倒是带我去学过柔道和跆拳道，对了，还有中国功夫。<br/>　　<br/>　　虽然我嫌累没有多么刻苦地练习过，但对付一般小混混还是绰绰有余的。<br/>　　<br/>　　可是他们那么多人，目测还都是精壮男士。<br/>　　<br/>　　我想我大概是打不过了。<br/>　　<br/>　　紧了紧手里的购物袋，观察周围，准备逃跑。<br/>　　<br/>　　教中国功夫的师傅说我唯有逃跑这项特别有天赋。<br/>　　<br/>　　真心想躲，保准谁都打不着。<br/>　　<br/>　　深呼吸，不要心虚，慢慢转身。<br/>　　<br/>　　“小晓！是你吧！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”<br/>　　<br/>　　是有人在叫我的名字吧？<br/>　　<br/>　　难道是认识的人？<br/>　　<br/>　　把转过九十度的身体又转回去，一辆机车轰隆隆地开过来，停在我面前。<br/>　　<br/>　　这才终于看清楚了。<br/>　　<br/>　　头发不止留长了还烫卷了，原本光滑的下巴上长出唏嘘的胡茬子，坐在机车上，叼着烟，眯着眼睛看我。<br/>　　<br/>　　和那时候截然不同的样貌。<br/>　　<br/>　　但，是他不会错的。<br/>　　<br/>　　我认得。<br/>　　<br/>　　那双三角眼。<br/>　　<br/>　　“几年不见，你怎么沧桑成这样了？铁男。”我笑着说。<br/>　　<br/>　　却不得不再次感叹岁月变迁。<br/>　　<br/>　　我认识的铁男虽说不上花样少年，但好歹也是少年啊，现在这个……<br/>　　<br/>　　真的太沧桑了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“这样比较酷嘛。”铁男抓抓头发，严肃的表情舒展开来，“我现在是老大，总该有些威严。”<br/>　　<br/>　　威严？<br/>　　<br/>　　唔，不看脸的话确实很像健美教练。<br/>　　<br/>　　“那你也没必要把十八岁的自己打扮成三十八岁吧？”我走过去，摸摸他的下巴，刺刺的手感。<br/>　　<br/>　　“真的这么老？”铁男对着机车后视镜照了照，“我觉得不错啊，粗犷而不失俊俏。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“去去去！”我毫不留情地臭他，“难道没有人叫过你大叔吗？绝对是因为你长得太可怕了，小朋友们都不敢靠近！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“这么久不见，你就不能说点好听的吗？”铁男扔给我一个头盔，拍拍后座，“庆祝重逢，我们去兜风？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不要。”我把头盔扔回去，直接跨上机车后座，“你不戴头盔，我干嘛要戴？显得我们有胆识上的差距似的。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“本来就有。”铁男对我的路数知根知底，“打不过就跑的人总不是我吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“头发变长了，废话也变多了吗？”我在他的腰上狠狠拧了一下，顺势环上去，“发动吧。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“坐好了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　说完，铁男发动机车，引擎声轰隆隆的。<br/>　　<br/>　　真的就像飞一般，风声在耳边也是轰隆隆的。<br/>　　<br/>　　没开多远，他就停了下来，表情纠结地看着挂在车把上的两个购物袋。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你这两包东西撞得我痛死了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　其实我也觉得挂在车把上不太好。<br/>　　<br/>　　但我想飙车兜风，又万不能不要那些……<br/>　　<br/>　　所以出了这么个馊主意。<br/>　　<br/>　　“撞你总比撞我好。”<br/>　　<br/>　　铁男拧不过我。<br/>　　<br/>　　调整了下购物袋的位置，再次发动机车。<br/>　　<br/>　　机车顺着沿海公路风驰电掣，周围风景比平时所见更快速地掠过。<br/>　　<br/>　　相同的时间，速度越快，经过的路程越长。<br/>　　<br/>　　所以人们才会这么忙碌吗？<br/>　　<br/>　　想要遇见更多、收获更多吗？<br/>　　<br/>　　我知道有家窗棂上挂着晴天娃娃。<br/>　　<br/>　　我知道有家信箱里每天都有不同颜色的兰花。<br/>　　<br/>　　我知道有家院子里种的苹果树开花了。<br/>　　<br/>　　……<br/>　　<br/>　　一些原本我知道的都看不见了。<br/>　　<br/>　　呵，又敏感起来了呢。<br/>　　<br/>　　“停车吧，铁男。”我说，“我们走走吧。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“果然是这样。”机车缓缓停稳，铁男单脚撑地，转身拍拍我的头，“你啊，就是喜欢自寻烦恼。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“是呢，都被你看穿了，可以吗？”我很难得地嘟起了嘴。<br/>　　<br/>　　——尽管这在铁男面前不算难得。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我说你怎么到神奈川来了？不会是来找我的吧？”铁男坐在机车上，点了根烟，开着玩笑，“你宝贝的爷爷呢？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“爷爷不在了。”我望着悠悠的蓝天，眨了两下眼睛把泪水倒回去，说，“两年前走的。”<br/>　　<br/>　　铁男沉默着，连续抽了两口烟，才说：“真遗憾。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“是啊，我还想做爷爷的新娘呢。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“这就免了吧，健一他活着也会被你吓死的。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“有这么夸张吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你以为呢？”<br/>　　<br/>　　哈哈，相视而笑。<br/>　　<br/>　　铁男直接称呼爷爷为“健一”，从来不用敬语。<br/>　　<br/>　　他们是朋友。<br/>　　<br/>　　当然我和铁男也是朋友。<br/>　　<br/>　　爷爷不在乎辈分这些，铁男也不准在乎。<br/>　　<br/>　　我们是在柔道比赛上认识的。<br/>　　<br/>　　那年他获得了国中生柔道联赛东京地区12-14岁组个人第一。<br/>　　<br/>　　领奖时我站在他旁边。<br/>　　<br/>　　——不知道是谁这么损，提出一个“最灵活奖”，说白了就是最会逃跑，毫无悬念地被我一举拿下。<br/>　　<br/>　　是的，铁男嘲笑了我。<br/>　　<br/>　　然后我狠狠地踢了他下面，迅速逃之夭夭。<br/>　　<br/>　　谁知道那个小气鬼竟然去向组委会要了我的资料找到了我们家，还莫名其妙地和爷爷结为忘年交。<br/>　　<br/>　　——当时我真是恨死那个三角眼了。<br/>　　<br/>　　若不是爷爷的调解，我必定见他一次踢他一次。<br/>　　<br/>　　当然后来我们确实成为了不错的朋友。<br/>　　<br/>　　毕竟他是爷爷的朋友。<br/>　　<br/>　　——因为这点，我也不能真和铁男做敌人。<br/>　　<br/>　　可是就在三年前铁男的父母离婚，他跟着妈妈离开了东京。<br/>　　<br/>　　不知去了那里，始终没有消息。	<br/>　　<br/>　　今日重逢，他竟也在神奈川。<br/>　　<br/>　　——竟成了不良少年团伙的老大。<br/>　　<br/>　　多么讽刺的事情。<br/>　　<br/>　　竟然要用最心爱的柔道来街头斗殴。<br/>　　<br/>　　我希望他打得每场架都是问心无愧的，这样，至少柔道之神不会哭。<br/>　　<br/>　　“没有再上学了吗？”我问他。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你看我的样子还像学生吗？”他讪讪地答。<br/>　　<br/>　　“柔道呢？”我又问。<br/>　　<br/>　　“早就不玩了，我们现在讲究实战，自由搏击，哈哈。”<br/>　　<br/>　　不、玩了？<br/>　　<br/>　　柔道……<br/>　　<br/>　　他说……不玩了……<br/>　　<br/>　　……<br/>　　<br/>　　玩？<br/>　　<br/>　　……<br/>　　<br/>　　他怎么可以说是玩！？<br/>　　<br/>　　怎么可以……<br/>　　<br/>　　“奥运会呢？你不是要代表日本拿金牌的吗？那是你的梦想吧？”我激动地，几乎是用吼的。<br/>　　<br/>　　“那都是激动时随便说的，冷静下来想想，我怎么可能有那么远大的理想嘛……现在我啊，连基本规则都忘记了。”铁男却说得很平静，就像在说我今天要看漫画连载不想做作业了那样简单。<br/>　　<br/>　　为什么要那么轻易放弃？<br/>　　<br/>　　原来梦想就是说着玩的吗？<br/>　　<br/>　　我以为爷爷走后，就不会有什么事情能让我这么激动了。<br/>　　<br/>　　但是我发现果然还是做不到呢。<br/>　　<br/>　　回忆里那个穿着柔道服骄傲地站在领奖台上笑的少年迫使我无法原谅这样沧桑的铁男。<br/>　　<br/>　　“混蛋！”<br/>　　<br/>　　我一拳打在铁男脸上，他没躲没闪，结结实实地挨住了。<br/>　　<br/>　　烟灰被风吹散飘在眼前，铁男笑着擦擦嘴角渗出的血，只说了一句：“梦想在现实面前就是个屁。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“呵，呵呵！”我近乎嘲讽地笑着，“原来你只是这种程度的男人吗？铁男。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“是啊，我就是这么没用的人。行了吧？”他把烟头摁灭，“你还有什么要说的吗？教育模式打开了吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　我还有什么要说的？<br/>　　<br/>　　我不知道面对这样的他还有什么要说的。<br/>　　<br/>　　“如果连你自己都忘记了梦想的样子，忘记了宣言要实现梦想的自己，那么我真的没什么好说了。不过我告诉你，我的身边有坚持着梦想的人，不怕伤痛，跌倒了爬起来仍旧继续坚持着的人。我尊敬他们，也尊敬他们的梦想。对每一个亵渎梦想的人，我都无法原谅。因为我也要用不输给他们的力量，去完成我的梦想。”我拎起我的两个购物袋，“所以对不起，今天见到你，我非常不高兴。”<br/>　　<br/>　　我转身就走。<br/>　　<br/>　　铁男也没有拦我。<br/>　　<br/>　　这一次的我们同上次一样，都没有说再见。<br/>　　<br/>　　而我也同样没有想到，我们的再见又会是那般模样。<br/>　　<br/>　　chapter06情绪就是飘忽难定<br/>　　<br/>　　“哇！”<br/>　　<br/>　　莉子惊叫着从横冲直撞的拖把上跳过去，踩到水渍脚下不稳，幸好屋子不大，她一伸手就能扶住墙，并没有摔倒。<br/>　　<br/>　　“小晓你没事吧？”她问得小心翼翼。<br/>　　<br/>　　“没事！”<br/>　　<br/>　　我恶狠狠地回答，手下仍旧吭哧吭哧反反复复推拉着拖把，好像地板就是铁男，我要把他磨到粉碎。<br/>　　<br/>　　真他妈的后悔，我就应该一脚把他踢到海里让他好好反省反省！<br/>　　<br/>　　“我说……”莉子按住我的手，“这样子，怎么看都不像是没事吧？呵，原来你生气，会用打扫卫生来发泄呀？我一直都不知道呢。”<br/>　　<br/>　　是呢，我自己也不知道呢。<br/>　　<br/>　　大概是因为似乎我并没有真正生气过吧。<br/>　　<br/>　　我并不知道当我生气时会有怎样的本能反应，原来是打扫卫生啊……<br/>　　<br/>　　总觉得应该要有更富创造力的行为才能与我匹配啊……<br/>　　<br/>　　——后来我思考过这个问题。<br/>　　<br/>　　可是所谓本能，哪有那么容易改变。<br/>　　<br/>　　莉子在购物袋里翻了翻，拿出一包薯片打开，扔一片到嘴里，笑笑说：“说说吧，谁惹你了？我帮你臭骂那家伙。这方面我可是很在行的哟！”<br/>　　<br/>　　我随手扔了拖把去抓薯片，莉子啪打了我一下，瞪大了眼睛说：“脏！洗手！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“噗！”<br/>　　<br/>　　娇俏的莉子摆出严肃的家长作态，可爱的让人很想笑。<br/>　　<br/>　　那种遇见美好事物发自心底的欣然的笑。<br/>　　<br/>　　“石田莉子。”我站在莉子面前居高临下地看着她，伸出食指指向她，“你这个混蛋要是敢随随便便放弃自己的梦想，我就把流川枫扔到海里喂鱼，然后我再逃之夭夭。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哈啊？太过分了！小晓你不要欺负流川君，他是无辜的！”莉子很紧张地拽住我的袖子，黑亮的眼珠滴溜溜转了一圈，转而问，“为什么要让流川君为一个不相干的人的不负责任而负责呢？小晓你的逻辑好霸道！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“噗！是啊是啊，我一直很霸道的，你没发现吗？”我笑着去洗手，把未干的水珠洒在莉子脸上。<br/>　　<br/>　　“小晓你又欺负我！”莉子嗔怒，扑过来挠我的痒痒。<br/>　　<br/>　　我们俩在沙发上笑闹成团。<br/>　　<br/>　　如果流川枫真的变成需要为你负责任的人，那么你的梦想也算完成一部分了吧？<br/>　　<br/>　　至少在恋爱方面。<br/>　　<br/>　　但即便你是与他并不相干的人，若你真的去找他，他必定是会先冷冷地臭你一句再默默地帮助你吧？<br/>　　<br/>　　他是温柔的人呢。<br/>　　<br/>　　——看似冷漠的温柔着。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你还没有说为什么生气呢？”<br/>　　<br/>　　笑过，莉子坐正，揉揉我的头发，一副知心姐姐模样。<br/>　　<br/>　　“突然说什么‘梦想’之类的事情，是与这有关的吗？你的朋友，放弃了？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“是啊……”<br/>　　<br/>　　我的朋友，放弃了，他曾经坚持的梦想。<br/>　　<br/>　　“他说，梦想是个屁。”我把铁男的事告诉莉子，最后说，“自己消化系统不发达，偏偏要去怪地球引力太差。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“切，鄙视他！”莉子很义气地对着空气翻了个白眼，语气也十分轻蔑，然后她说，“不如我们买点香蕉给他润肠通便？”<br/>　　<br/>　　说完，我和莉子对视着眨了眨眼睛，终于意识到哪里不太对劲。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我们这样说的好像‘梦想’真的是臭臭一样耶！”莉子夸张地指着我说，“都是你把我的思维带到不好的地方去了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“明明是你先提出来的哇！”我不示弱，“还买香蕉呢！”<br/>　　<br/>　　梦想啊，应该是香香，是温润的诱惑的令人向往的……kiss才对吧？<br/>　　<br/>　　靠近一点，再靠近一点。<br/>　　<br/>　　并不只是彼此触碰那么简单，真心真意的吻，是相守一生的承诺。<br/>　　<br/>　　“铁男那个家伙……”我握紧拳头，咬紧牙关，“如果不能给出合理的解释，我一定把他扔下海！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“如果他给出来了呢？”莉子开了一盒龟苓膏递给我，“喏，清热降火。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那就解决问题嘛！”我舀了一勺放进嘴里，有点苦，还有点甜，“知道病症就能对症下药了呀！他可以放弃柔道，如果那不是他真正想要。但我绝不允许他嘲笑梦想！身为苍井家的朋友，怎么可以连这点觉悟都没有！？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“需要我让相田帮忙查查他在哪里吗？虽然他姐姐是体育记者，不过应该也认识社会记者，我看那位铁男兄，在灰白地带应该也是有些名气的。”莉子拍拍胸脯，“就让我这个苍井家的朋友，也尽点绵薄之力吧！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“尽力的是石田家的朋友吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你不唱反调会死吗？！”莉子很无奈地扶着额头倒进沙发里。<br/>　　<br/>　　“不会死哦，但是会很憋闷。那么，就麻烦你，”顿一顿，我接着说，“和你的朋友了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“讨厌！”<br/>　　<br/>　　我总是幸运的，在我的生命里，从来都有这样的人存在。<br/>　　<br/>　　包容我的任性和坏脾气，在我将要生出孤独与绝望时让我感受到温暖，感受到这个世界的光明。<br/>　　<br/>　　活着真好。<br/>　　<br/>　　因为只有活着，才能与你们相遇啊。<br/>　　<br/>　　“哇！我就说流川君是很好很温柔的人！果然！”<br/>　　<br/>　　在我说完今天与流川枫的对话后，（当然那个强烈违和感的流川枫，我并没有说。）莉子这样骄傲地感叹。<br/>　　<br/>　　“在湘北真好，能常常见到流川君呢……”又这样酸酸地感叹。<br/>　　<br/>　　——为什么不去湘北读高中呢？流川枫那样的人，很容易就能打听到吧？<br/>　　<br/>　　——因为陵南在海边啊，能在上课时都听见海浪声，我真的好喜欢。<br/>　　<br/>　　记得当时莉子是这样回答的。<br/>　　<br/>　　——而且你在湘北啊，你每天都要看他很多次哦！那就等于是我见到他了，嘻嘻，我会很高兴的！<br/>　　<br/>　　她的补充回答。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你要他的地址电话是做什么？跟踪调查吗？”我又想起前几天傻傻地“偷窃”行动，坏笑着问。<br/>　　<br/>　　“不是啊。”莉子自然地摇头，没有一丝一毫的做作，“等我结婚的时候，如果他不是新郎，那么至少可以请他来喝一杯酒，我希望让他见到我最美最幸福的时刻。谢谢他让我有勇气昂首挺胸地活出自己的人生。”<br/>　　<br/>　　这就是石田莉子对流川枫的爱。<br/>　　<br/>　　用自己的脚，按照自己喜欢的方式，走出属于自己的路。<br/>　　<br/>　　务必活得精彩，才无愧于最初那一刻，你在我生命中的出现，用自身的力量把那时你带来的光辉延续下去，努力让自己也成为发光体。<br/>　　<br/>　　“莉子你，真伟大呢。”我猛地抱住莉子，像个洋娃娃似的把她揉在怀里，“你真是我见过最伟大的花痴！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你也是我见过最伟大的爷爷控！”莉子从我怀里钻出来，缕缕头发，“虽然我只见过你这一个爷爷控啦……”末了不轻不重地补充一句。<br/>　　<br/>　　呵呵，我们之间，似乎可以开始用“损友”来概括了呢。<br/>　　<br/>　　好像也没什么特别的事情要做了，把打扫除的工具放回原位，把买来的日用品在厨房、卫生间摆好，我和莉子打开电视。<br/>　　<br/>　　“出现了！岩！呜呜，好帅好帅的！不过为什么笛子曲永远只有那一支嘛！工作人员你们尽点心嘛！”<br/>　　<br/>　　自从我告诉莉子最近播放的美少女战士R中有个角色的声音和流川枫很像，从来不涉及动漫的她开始每周按时在电视机前和我一起等新番。<br/>　　<br/>　　算是爱屋及乌吧。	<br/>　　<br/>　　喜欢一个人，自然处处是他好。<br/>　　<br/>　　即便只是微小的与他有关，也能津津乐道许久许久。<br/>　　<br/>　　“其实漫画更好看啦。”我说，“你要看吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“漫画没有声音，我不要看！”莉子不加考虑地拒绝了。<br/>　　<br/>　　真是的。<br/>　　<br/>　　你这样漫画家会伤心的啦。<br/>　　<br/>　　嘛，反正你也只是因为那个“岩”和那个“流川”声音像才追番啦。<br/>　　<br/>　　看过这一季大概就弃番了吧？<br/>　　<br/>　　声优也是姓绿川呢。<br/>　　<br/>　　看着片尾“声の出演”，我又想起了绿川南。<br/>　　<br/>　　她到底在哪里呢？过得好吗？<br/>　　<br/>　　什么时候能找到她呢？<br/>　　<br/>　　呵，果然我也不是什么专心致志看动画的人呀。<br/>　　<br/>　　分心了呢。<br/>　　<br/>　　在看到那个名字的时候。	<br/>　　<br/>　　我要找的人真多呢……<br/>　　<br/>　　一定会找到的。<br/>　　<br/>　　就像水兵服战士终于找到银水晶，孙悟空一行终于找到龙珠，我也一定会找到的。<br/>　　<br/>　　铁男，你给我等着。<br/>　　<br/>　　我拯救不了世界，但我绝对要“教训”你。<br/>　　<br/>　　绿川南，——我知道你是个老太太，但请务必健康长寿——也给我等着。<br/>　　<br/>　　等着我把爷爷的心意完完整整地摆在你面前。——那个胆小鬼，唯有这点，我想臭他。<br/>　　<br/>　　却突然想知道，会有什么在等着我呢？<br/>　　<br/>　　等着我的、属于我的未来哟，就请在等一会儿吧，我一定也会用自己的双脚，问心无愧地向你走的。<br/>　　<br/>　　很快，就会到达的。<br/>　　<br/>　　请，等着我，向你走去。<br/>　　<br/>　　chapter07神秘就是琢磨不透<br/>　　<br/>　　路过7组教室，眼角看到那招摇的红发，拿着一双篮球鞋对着关系要好的四人眉飞色舞地说着什么。<br/>　　<br/>　　那四个人我是见过的，最近的一次是现在。<br/>　　<br/>　　啊，说的是废话呢。<br/>　　<br/>　　一个染着黄发，一个留着不合年龄的小胡子，一个长得滚圆滚圆（真可爱）带着会反光的眼镜，唯一一个没有染发没有留胡子身材中规中矩的人梳着飞机头，笑容清清淡淡。<br/>　　<br/>　　和光中学毕业，被称为樱木军团的不良少年五人组。<br/>　　<br/>　　——看起来很和睦啊，不过是在阳光下聊天的五个少年，哪有什么可怕。<br/>　　<br/>　　谣言总是那么不负责任，越传越夸张。<br/>　　<br/>　　——若因此让他们找不到朋友、找不到女朋友，不明真相擅自恐惧的人不会内疚吗？<br/>　　<br/>　　走出教学楼，我的目的地是资料室。<br/>　　<br/>　　湘北并没有正规的档案存储系统，一打一打的档案堆在资料室里乱七八糟，基本没人管。<br/>　　<br/>　　如果你们能认真一点的话那么我至少可以知道绿川南从湘北毕业之后去了哪里啊！<br/>　　<br/>　　在心里烦闷地抱怨过之后，我向老师申请整理资料室。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我在书店打工，做整理分类很擅长。请交给我吧。”<br/>　　<br/>　　得到允许之后，每周二自习课时间，我都可以作为志愿者进入资料室。<br/>　　<br/>　　那里面有从建校开始许许多多的档案袋，年代久远，封面的字迹很多分辨不清。<br/>　　<br/>　　光是确认年份就让我的眼睛很疲劳。<br/>　　<br/>　　这是我第三次走进这里，预感今天会有收获。<br/>　　<br/>　　整个人都雀跃了。<br/>　　<br/>　　我的预感向来很准。<br/>　　<br/>　　果然。<br/>　　<br/>　　“呼……”<br/>　　<br/>　　看着手上那袋好像经历千山万水才寻到的档案，我揉揉眼睛，长舒一口气。<br/>　　<br/>　　小心翼翼地打开，翻出绿川南的那一张。<br/>　　<br/>　　她并没有选择升学。<br/>　　<br/>　　……不管了，先把联系方式抄下来，虽然过了50年还住在原处的可能性很小。<br/>　　<br/>　　当然还是要继续把那些档案整理分类，如果以后还有像我这样需要翻查档案寻找“故人”的人，希望你们会轻松一些。<br/>　　<br/>　　“唔，差不多了，下周再来！”我敲敲微酸的腰，从椅子上跳下来，擦一擦，摆回原位。<br/>　　<br/>　　回教室拿书包，朝学校门口走去。<br/>　　<br/>　　放学时间，大家成群结队回家，或者三三两两去参加社团活动。<br/>　　<br/>　　车棚那边似乎不太平，远远就看见几个高大的身影聚集。<br/>　　<br/>　　认出其中之一是三年级的堀田德男学长。<br/>　　<br/>　　记得他是因为那次天台事件之后，他又到我们班找过流川枫，结果被女生们“嘘嘘嘘”地轰了出去。<br/>　　<br/>　　真的还记得，当时他那窘迫的模样。<br/>　　<br/>　　“宫城，既然出院了，就应该早点通知我啊。”<br/>　　<br/>　　堀田学长双手插袋，表情凶狠——我觉得他是装的，那家伙就是傻傻的嘛。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你看起来不错嘛，这样我就放心了，良田。”<br/>　　<br/>　　把堀田学长的拳头拦下来的人，是一个长发中分戴着口罩的家伙，应该是湘北的老大，在他面前的堀田学长——用最近看来的那个词概括就是——忠犬了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“三井。”堀田学长这样称呼那个人。<br/>　　<br/>　　名叫三井的人说话的语气不像是慰问，反倒蕴含了继续已久的怨念，果然当他拿下口罩，露出黑洞洞的门牙……<br/>　　<br/>　　“喂，你是谁啊？”<br/>　　<br/>　　我踮起脚，眼睛与那位三井学长（应该是学长没错吧？）的门牙（现在已经没有了）齐平，忍不住想笑。<br/>　　<br/>　　听见上方传来语气嫌恶的声音，我抬起眼，与一双黑气沉沉的眼睛对视。<br/>　　<br/>　　本该是剑眉星目，很俊朗的模样，现在却是阴暗非常。<br/>　　<br/>　　反派吧。<br/>　　<br/>　　少年漫画里也是会有反派的。我想。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我是路过的。看见学长您器宇轩昂不禁心驰神往想一睹风采，没有控制住自己的手脚真是万分抱歉。”我开始瞎编。	<br/>　　<br/>　　实际上我也不知道为什么，当意识回到脑海，自己已经站在如今的位置，看着眼前的人了。<br/>　　<br/>　　大概总有些时候，人身不由己。<br/>　　<br/>　　“呐，你乖，不要打搅剧情发展。”那个声音却一百八十度转变，温柔起来，伸出手，把我拉到一边。<br/>　　<br/>　　转身看向那个留着花菜头、带着耳钉，和他们比起来略显矮小的男生，应该是叫宫城良田没错吧，仍旧是方才的怨气、嫌恶、愤怒，接着说：“你出手还真不客气啊。”<br/>　　<br/>　　一瞬间，他看着我的那一瞬间，相同的眼神我似乎在哪里见过……<br/>　　<br/>　　啊，是流川枫，那时候，他也是这样看着我说，“我觉得你和一个人很像。”<br/>　　<br/>　　区别在于，那时的流川枫是迷惘的，而眼前的三井学长却是坚定的。<br/>　　<br/>　　究竟是谁呢？<br/>　　<br/>　　能让他们无论是迷惘还是坚定，都如此温柔注视的人，是谁呢？<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊！彩子你竟然背着我……和那样家伙……啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　在严肃静默的对视中，宫城良田突然痛苦地叫出声，伴随着夸张的决堤之泪，把充满怒气的拳头挥向了……<br/>　　<br/>　　樱木花道！？<br/>　　<br/>　　那个个子小小的宫城良田，把高大强壮的樱木花道打飞了。<br/>　　<br/>　　探寻当事人都未必知晓的迷之少女未果，我的注意力就被强烈的撞击所吸引。<br/>　　<br/>　　樱木花道表情扭曲地仰躺在灌木丛中，已经出离愤怒。<br/>　　<br/>　　“喂，宫城你搞错对象了吧？”三井学长拉着宫城良田的胳膊把他的身体扳向自己。<br/>　　<br/>　　“不是很好吗？他在分担你的痛苦。”宫城良田无所谓地说着。<br/>　　<br/>　　宫城良田的话说得非常拽，但很快被暴怒的樱木花道打断。<br/>　　<br/>　　那家伙显然不是轻易就能摆平的对象。<br/>　　<br/>　　——这是我第一次亲眼见到传闻中的暴力。	<br/>　　<br/>　　名不虚传的凶狠。<br/>　　<br/>　　比铁男更狠。<br/>　　<br/>　　樱木花道像一阵十二级龙卷风，破坏力强悍到足以让周围寸草不生。<br/>　　<br/>　　果然人在愤怒的时候，是会丧失理智的。<br/>　　<br/>　　丧失理智的人，与野兽无异。<br/>　　<br/>　　“咦？樱木同学！”赤木晴子出现在围观人群中，笑得那般灿烂。<br/>　　<br/>　　然后樱木花道他呀……就红着脸害羞起来了。<br/>　　<br/>　　从会打飞机的金刚变成了温润撒娇的猴子。<br/>　　<br/>　　能让野兽改变的果然还是只有美女啊。<br/>　　<br/>　　这么感叹着。<br/>　　<br/>　　那个宫城良田似乎也是，在那个卷发学姐面前红着脸，一眼就能看出是恋爱模样。<br/>　　<br/>　　很听话的两个人，在美女的加油鼓励下，虽然他们还是吵吵闹闹，但总算没有再大打出手，奔跑着，参加社团活动去了。<br/>　　<br/>　　此时最无辜的反倒是三井学长他们。<br/>　　<br/>　　堀田学长被樱木花道打倒，现在还躺在地上，三井学长走上前，恶狠狠地踢了他一脚，怒吼：“喂！你睡够了没有！？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你干嘛踢他！”我一把推开三井学长，把堀田学长扶起来，“呐，你没事吧？三井学长你不要欺负他，堀田学长很倒霉的！……跟了你这样差劲的老大。”小声地说。<br/>　　<br/>　　“别！”堀田学长立刻捂住我的嘴，“别这样说阿三，他是很棒的老大！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哈哈，你说我很差劲？跟着我就是倒霉？”<br/>　　<br/>　　方才被宫城良田的手肘撞到，三井学长又少了一颗牙齿，此时还在往外渗血，看起来真是凄惨到家了。<br/>　　<br/>　　他皱着眉头，发丝散落到眼前，也并没有多管，看着我的眼睛里，却是笑。<br/>　　<br/>　　——与凶狠的语气和表情截然不同的，自嘲的笑。<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”	<br/>　　<br/>　　我真的不明白他到底在想些什么，看起来那般凶狠可怖的他，却给我一种豁朗开达的感觉。<br/>　　<br/>　　“那就算他倒霉吧。”<br/>　　<br/>　　仿佛在说，只要是心甘情愿的选择，就是一种幸福。<br/>　　<br/>　　说完，三井学长抬手勾住堀田学长，爽朗地笑着，好像什么都没发生，他们只是刚刚放学准备回家的死党，随意谈着新出的游戏和漂亮的女生的，普通高中生。<br/>　　<br/>　　尽管脸上的血污看起来极不和谐，但真的是一派天然，潇洒自在。<br/>　　<br/>　　好奇怪的人……<br/>　　<br/>　　“你叫什么名字？”走出几步，三井学长回头问我。<br/>　　<br/>　　“苍井晓。”我说。<br/>　　<br/>　　“是akira吗？”他意味深长地勾了勾嘴角。<br/>　　<br/>　　隐约听见他说，我似乎知道你出现的理由了。<br/>　　<br/>　　我的出现？是爸爸的精子和妈妈的卵子结合的结果，要你知道！<br/>　　<br/>　　觉得这样说不是那么合适，于是我微笑着冲他点点头，回问：“你呢？三井学长，名字呢？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“hisashi。汉字写作……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“寿比南山的寿？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯，就是那个寿，顺便祝你寿比南山啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　少了三颗牙齿的三井寿，笑得不卑不亢，无拘无束。<br/>　　<br/>　　他也是个发光体呢。<br/>　　<br/>　　美好的令人发指。<br/>　　<br/>　　就算是反派，也该是那种有着隐秘过去最终看清自己，回归梦想的“反派”，少年漫画中的高人气角色，大多都有这样的特质。<br/>　　<br/>　　让人心疼，又让人勇敢，奋勇向前。<br/>　　<br/>　　chapter08勇敢就是向前一步<br/>　　<br/>　　三井学长一行的步伐十分潇洒。<br/>　　<br/>　　潇洒是潇洒，不过……<br/>　　<br/>　　“没有公德心！”几个来取车的同学苦着脸看着自己无辜受累的自行车，狠狠地诅咒他们，“樱木花道、宫城良田、三井寿，不良少年！混蛋！还我亲亲小粉红！”<br/>　　<br/>　　我笑笑，体格上占不了优势，逞逞口舌之快也是好的。<br/>　　<br/>　　啊！已经浪费了这些时间，赶快去书店！<br/>　　<br/>　　“那个，请问料理书之类的在哪里？”<br/>　　<br/>　　为客人找出需要的书自然也是工作之一，面对这样的询问，要面带微笑反应迅速：“咦？你是7班的……樱木花道的朋友吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　糟糕，我真是不够专业。<br/>　　<br/>　　仅仅因为那位客人是同校的男生，竟然文不对题了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯，你也是湘北的吗？呵，10班的？”他打量了我一下，说。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你怎么知道？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“猜的。”<br/>　　<br/>　　制服上的名牌写着，水户洋平。广博而温和的名字。<br/>　　<br/>　　此时的他笑意盈盈宛如好久不见的老友，简单叙着家常。<br/>　　<br/>　　“真厉害，猜对了呢！”我不禁赞叹道，把他带到左手边倒数第二个书柜前，说，“和料理有关的都在这儿了，你慢慢选啊。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“谢谢。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不客气。”<br/>　　<br/>　　礼貌地微微欠身，我继续我的工作，他继续寻找他的需要。<br/>　　<br/>　　结账的时候，我瞥见水户洋平拿的是两本食谱，中华料理和烤物大全。<br/>　　<br/>　　也不算意料之外，没有什么会是意料之外。<br/>　　<br/>　　人总有不为人知的隐藏属性。<br/>　　<br/>　　正因为这样，生活才会处处有新鲜感，才会让人孜孜不倦地要继续走下去，看看到底还会发生什么。<br/>　　<br/>　　水户洋平冲我点点头，便离开了。<br/>　　<br/>　　更像是大隐隐于市的侠士吧，水户洋平给我的感觉。<br/>　　<br/>　　喜欢料理吗？<br/>　　<br/>　　呵，擅长料理是会加分的技能。<br/>　　<br/>　　心头被揉了一下，我怀念爷爷捏的寿司。<br/>　　<br/>　　莉子说已经拜托相田彦一同学帮忙调查铁男行踪。<br/>　　<br/>　　“流川君呢？今天怎么样？”<br/>　　<br/>　　接着进行的是每天都必须的程序，向莉子汇报流川枫的情况。<br/>　　<br/>　　其实也没有什么好汇报的，那家伙除了睡觉吃饭打篮球，真的没有什么特别的事情。<br/>　　<br/>　　“今天家政课的作业是手工巧克力，女生们全都跃跃欲试要塞到流川抽屉里去，别的男生都一副羡慕嫉妒恨的表情呢。”<br/>　　<br/>　　想了想，关于流川也只有女孩子们的行动是有趣的值得一提的。<br/>　　<br/>　　——这种想法在后来我终于亲眼见过流川枫和樱木花道的相处之后，被瞬间否定了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“那么多巧克力吃掉的话会得糖尿病的耶！”莉子的思维总是朝着理想的方向三级跳。<br/>　　<br/>　　“结果呀……”我故意停了很久，抿抿嘴唇说，“她们当然是没敢送出去啦！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“呼，我就知道。”莉子的脸上漾出大大的笑容，像个老学究似的摸着下巴，“在喜欢的人面前，我们都是胆怯的大多数。”<br/>　　<br/>　　可以成群结队蓬勃呼喊着流川枫我爱你，却连最平常的情书和巧克力都无法当面送出。<br/>　　<br/>　　胆怯的大多数，在人群中勇敢地淹没自己。	<br/>　　<br/>　　但是呢，流川亲卫队这些女生又是不一样的，她们呀，就算仅仅是作为小小的水滴，也要冲在巨浪最先端。<br/>　　<br/>　　无法直视的排山倒海。<br/>　　<br/>　　回到卧室，我把今天抄到的地址又仔细地在笔记本上誊抄了一遍，光吾町5番2号，查好路线，准备明天放学后去找找看。<br/>　　<br/>　　上学的公交车停在半路，男人们在司机的请求下喊着“一、二、三”整齐而有力地推着车，向前一段距离，突然熄火的引擎成功再发动。<br/>　　<br/>　　有些小波折，索性没有迟到。<br/>　　<br/>　　可最近的意外总是来得频繁而措手不及。<br/>　　<br/>　　当流川枫的自行车擦过我身边直撞上前方五米的男生时，我是如此庆幸自己与生俱来的“闪避”天赋。<br/>　　<br/>　　歪着脑袋观察了一会儿流川枫、流川枫的自行车，以及倒霉的“被害者”……<br/>　　<br/>　　他好像是柔道部的主将，记得叫做青田龙彦。<br/>　　<br/>　　刚入学时社团招新，特意去柔道社看过（结果湘北没有女子部），青田学长的讲话深情并茂，说是声泪俱下也不过分，要称霸全国，要在篮球社之前完成称霸全国，打倒赤木刚宪！<br/>　　<br/>　　我至今不知道柔道社和篮球部有什么过节，唯一可以确定的是，经过流川枫这么一撞，过节绝对更重。<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊！混蛋篮球部的人！”青田学长抓住压在自己身上的自行车前杠扔了出去，鲤鱼打挺跳了起来，咆哮着。<br/>　　<br/>　　“唔……”另一边，流川枫坐在地上抓抓头发，没睡醒的模样，左右看看，慢悠悠地站起身，“你摔我的自行车，混蛋。”眼神陡然犀利起来，不由分说一脚踢中对方的肚子。<br/>　　<br/>　　纷纷进校的同学们渐渐聚拢起来，围了个不大不小的圈。<br/>　　<br/>　　“柔道部的队长和篮球社的新星在校门口打起来了！快看啊！”听见还带着奔跑后的喘息的声音。<br/>　　<br/>　　并没有打起来。<br/>　　<br/>　　因为我站在他们中间。<br/>　　<br/>　　不是故意充当控制局面的角色，只是不能让事情闹大把老师引来。<br/>　　<br/>　　“没记错的话，发生暴力事件的队伍会被取消参赛资格，严重的话，会被废社吧？”用随意的语气说出郑重的句子。<br/>　　<br/>　　柔道部和篮球社，都是很重要的存在。<br/>　　<br/>　　虽然我并没有真正参与其中。<br/>　　<br/>　　如果因为这种原因而中断前进之路，便是辜负了自己，和那声声宣誓过的梦想，还有一起努力着的同伴。<br/>　　<br/>　　不允许啊，私心来说，还需要你们给铁男那个家伙当头棒喝呢。<br/>　　<br/>　　“对啊，差点忘了！”青田学长一拍脑门，“就要比赛了，可不能被你这个篮球社的小鬼坏了事！”对围成圈的同学们大吼，“有什么好看的！？上课去！”<br/>　　<br/>　　柔道社的主将青田龙彦，尽管出场有些衰，现在看起来很有魄力的嘛。<br/>　　<br/>　　流川枫却是一副事不关己的样子，又左右看看，去扶起自行车，第一个走出了这场闹剧。<br/>　　<br/>　　主角离场，群众演员自然也要散去。<br/>　　<br/>　　“呐，你是那天要参加柔道社的女孩子吗？”混在人群中走向教学楼，青田学长拍拍我的肩问。<br/>　　<br/>　　“学长还记得我呀？可惜性别不对呢……”我说得可怜兮兮。<br/>　　<br/>　　“其实我应该要同意你入部的，嗯，虽然不如晴子，不过你也勉强算可爱啦。”<br/>　　<br/>　　何必如此直白呢，这样是不可能受欢迎的。<br/>　　<br/>　　——就算是事实也要用委婉的方式尽量说得动听才行啊，不管是什么样的女孩子都是需要哄的。<br/>　　<br/>　　“如果有女孩子在场，士气绝对会大增！”<br/>　　<br/>　　青田学长兴高采烈的模样，似乎眼前就是鲜花掌声欢呼。<br/>　　<br/>　　“呵呵，女孩子都去看流川枫打篮球了。柔道社的男生确实没有吸引女孩的魅力啊。”作为小小的报复，我也直白地说着。<br/>　　<br/>　　“呜呜呜……连可爱的晴子也……可恶的篮球社！”一路上都很酷的青田学长突然带起了悲怆的哭腔。<br/>　　<br/>　　此时的他和樱木花道倒是很相像。<br/>　　<br/>　　似乎明白了一点，柔道部和篮球社的过节。<br/>　　<br/>　　原来青田学长也是赤木晴子的追求者啊……<br/>　　<br/>　　也难怪，那么温柔可爱的女孩子，会受欢迎是自然的事情吧。<br/>　　<br/>　　不过……<br/>　　<br/>　　如果赤木晴子也是流川病患者的话，那么青田学长，还有樱木花道的恋爱之路，恐怕会是坎坷重重了。<br/>　　<br/>　　流川病毒的凶猛必将超出你想象。<br/>　　<br/>　　加上强而有力的情敌樱木花道和钢筋铁骨的大哥赤木刚宪在前方设下路障。	<br/>　　<br/>　　……学长你节哀。<br/>　　<br/>　　哦不，加油。<br/>　　<br/>　　“有时间的话，我会去给你们加油的。虽然我并不可爱，好歹也是女孩子嘛。”酸溜溜的口气。<br/>　　<br/>　　我确实介意啊，当面被人说不可爱这种事。<br/>　　<br/>　　“那真的谢谢啦！果然还是有女孩子喜欢柔道的！哈哈哈！”<br/>　　<br/>　　可惜青田学长并没有听出来，大笑着上楼去三年级教室。<br/>　　<br/>　　“小晓！我们都看见了！刚刚你好帅啊！”在教室门口被岩田青子拉住，她面露崇拜，“好棒哦！”拉着我的手走向座位，放低声线，问，“呐，你碰到流川君了吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”我看着窗外想了想，“好像……没有诶……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“真遗憾……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯，真遗憾呐……”<br/>　　<br/>　　拖了长长的尾音，听起来真的很遗憾。<br/>　　<br/>　　如果你们可以再向前一点，能触碰到他吗？<br/>　　<br/>　　要有多勇敢，才能坦然地以恋人的名义站在他身边呢？<br/>　　<br/>　　真遗憾啊，流川枫只有一个。<br/>　　<br/>　　岩田青子突然很紧张，握着我的手都开始颤抖。<br/>　　<br/>　　我顺着她的视线转头看去，果然是流川枫走过来了。<br/>　　<br/>　　他的座位在我的斜后方，微侧过脑袋就能看见的位置。<br/>　　<br/>　　“苍井。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”<br/>　　<br/>　　在流川枫开口的瞬间，不止是女生们，男生们都露出惊诧的表情。<br/>　　<br/>　　宛如审视某个奇迹，目不转睛。<br/>　　<br/>　　chapter09生活就是一波三折<br/>　　<br/>　　“这个。”流川枫展开手里的书横在我面前，“缺页。”<br/>　　<br/>　　是昨天水户洋平从湘南书店买走的那本中华料理，书套上印着烤鳗鱼，我一眼就认出来了。<br/>　　<br/>　　莉子倒是说过她与流川枫的初遇是在中华餐馆，或许流川枫真的很喜欢中华料理。<br/>　　<br/>　　但……那是水户洋平买的书呀，怎么会在流川枫那里？<br/>　　<br/>　　哦，就算樱木花道和流川枫合不来，也无法阻止水户洋平和流川枫作为同志追求美食真谛。<br/>　　<br/>　　就是这样了！<br/>　　<br/>　　……勉强用美食无界限解释吧。<br/>　　<br/>　　“那我帮你换一本，明天带给你，好么？”我微笑着，老板时刻教导我们说对待顾客一定要如春风般和煦，哪怕他如冰山般冷酷，也要用我们的真心温暖他的手心。<br/>　　<br/>　　“好，谢谢。”流川枫把书放在我手上，走回自己的座位，趴在桌子上，想必是很快睡着了。<br/>　　<br/>　　不到一分钟的小小事件却导致了班级内大面积的同学身心定格。<br/>　　<br/>　　集体定格这种事不是第一次发生。<br/>　　<br/>　　记得开学初，流川枫走进教室时，女生们就“啊——”得冒着心心眼一动不动。<br/>　　<br/>　　还有上次小池老师忍无可忍用板擦砸了睡梦中的流川枫，然后那个可怜的小老头被高大的少年狠揍了一顿，大家又“哇！——”得或惊恐或惊喜的定住了。<br/>　　<br/>　　相较于有些班级循规蹈矩的按部就班，我们班因为有了这样别具一格的校园偶像存在，使得我们可以得意地在享受多彩雨季的同时幸灾乐祸其他人正在持续经历的索然无味的高中生活。<br/>　　<br/>　　多有意思。<br/>　　<br/>　　上帝按下播放键，被定格的同学们再次纷纷活动起来。<br/>　　<br/>　　“原来流川君还对料理有兴趣啊？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“中华美食耶！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“呜哇我一定要好好修习料理！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“切，厨房是男人的坟墓！那个流川……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你说什么混蛋！？”<br/>　　<br/>　　不识趣地在女生们清一色的崇拜中冒出冷言冷语的男生被打得很惨。<br/>　　<br/>　　所以有时候，沉默是金，安全第一。<br/>　　<br/>　　羡慕嫉妒恨的话就好好努力爆发看看，实在不行，就扎个小人权当发泄吧。<br/>　　<br/>　　把那本中华料理放进书包，里面没有掉出写着秘密的小纸条，书页上也是干干净净。<br/>　　<br/>　　后来和莉子一起仔细翻了翻，发现在糖醋排骨和红烧蹄髈的地方有折痕。<br/>　　<br/>　　“其实我觉得流川君应该喜欢更重口味一点的东西，因为他那个人除了篮球之外，其他方面都很迟钝，大概也包括味觉吧。”莉子这样说，这是她第一次对流川枫发表非赞美类的评价。<br/>　　<br/>　　放学后在走往校门口的路上，我竟然看见樱木花道和宫城良田——脸上还有昨天打架留下的创口贴——勾肩搭背地朝体育馆走去。<br/>　　<br/>　　果然比起天气，人与人之间的感情才是真正的风云莫测。<br/>　　<br/>　　好奇心作祟，我跟在他们后面走到体育馆，在距离门口五步之外，清楚听见樱木花道和宫城良田大声宣布“今天要好好练习啊！至少我们还有篮球！”<br/>　　<br/>　　视线被挡住无法看见体育馆内的情景，却听见篮球掉落砸到地板发出的声音，由重至轻地敲打着节奏。<br/>　　<br/>　　呵，被吓到了吗？<br/>　　<br/>　　“至少还有篮球？”我小声重复一遍，感叹号被改成问号，听起来竟莫名有种落寞的洒脱，“是呢，至少还有篮球啊……”<br/>　　<br/>　　把手伸进口袋，触碰到那张写着久远记录中的地址的纸，当即放弃看篮球队训练的念头，转身，我要去找绿川南，迫不及待。<br/>　　<br/>　　总觉得多拖延一秒钟，就会多出现一点变数。<br/>　　<br/>　　我从未到过光吾町。<br/>　　<br/>　　原来是一条老式商业街。<br/>　　<br/>　　公车站旁边是一家水果店，我买了些水蜜桃。<br/>　　<br/>　　若绿川南没搬家，就当做见面礼，搬了的话，那就带回去和莉子一起吃。<br/>　　<br/>　　往里走，四处飘散着风霜之后的欣欣向荣。<br/>　　<br/>　　竟然被我无意中发现一套初版《樱桃小丸子》，极具珍藏价值，响当当的意外收获！<br/>　　<br/>　　“喜欢吗？”如果不是头发过于稀疏，老板完全可以算作是美男子。<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯！最喜欢小丸子和爷爷在一起时候的互动了，太可爱！请务必要给我一个表达爱的机会！”我深深地鞠躬，又十分担心钱包无法支撑我的这份爱。<br/>　　<br/>　　“终于到货了！老板！请给我包好这套小丸子！”<br/>　　<br/>　　出现抢夺者！我警觉地转头，同时把那几本书都紧紧抱在怀里，义正言辞地说：“这是我先定下的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哼！是我先定的！”对方是长相可爱但态度骄横的女孩子，掏出钱包，直接越过我对老板说：“老板你证明！现在我就付钱！我还可以多加些的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　这副财大气粗的样子真叫人不爽！<br/>　　<br/>　　“哎哟，小优你不要着急嘛。”帅气的老板从容不迫地从我的怀里抽出那几本书，“给你，给你。”<br/>　　<br/>　　看起来她是老板认识的人，而且确实先定了。<br/>　　<br/>　　可是我也好想要啊！<br/>　　<br/>　　老板送出书，转而拍拍我的肩，状似遗憾之后的安慰，小声在我耳边说：“放心，我一共有三套。”<br/>　　<br/>　　过于惊喜而瞬间瞪大了眼睛，激动地一时不知说什么才好，我只能不断在心中大喊，老板你真是我的superman！我一定会找到最好的生发药水送给你的！<br/>　　<br/>　　“如果只有一套的话，还是给这位小姐吧，我们不要了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不可以！哥哥你知道的，这套我找了很久才找到，绝对不能让步！”<br/>　　<br/>　　方才注意力始终在那套书上，倒是没有注意身边何时站了一个人。<br/>　　<br/>　　听声音，这位“哥哥”似乎是礼貌温和的人，和那个骄横的“妹妹”很不一样。<br/>　　<br/>　　“真的能给我吗？但这位妹妹似乎真的很喜欢呢？会和你翻脸吧？哥哥？”<br/>　　<br/>　　尽管老板说了一共有三套，但我就是不爽妹妹那态度，故意带上幸灾乐祸的语气，想看他们的反应。<br/>　　<br/>　　哦，那边老板好像在偷笑。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我说的是，如果只有一套的话。”那位哥哥慢条斯理地划过书脊，“小优，记住，不管多喜欢的东西，要得到，都必须让旁人心服口服，无话可说。”嘴角微弯，琢磨不透的邪气。<br/>　　<br/>　　这家伙是腹黑！礼貌温和只是表面现象！不小心被他反将了一军。<br/>　　<br/>　　“小透别这么严肃地跟人家女孩子说话啊，皮笑肉不笑是不对的哦~”老板笑着走进里屋拿出另两套相同的珍藏版，“你的耳力比起视力真是好太多了，一套给健司，还有一套就给你吧。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哈啊？！——”<br/>　　<br/>　　我略微颤抖地捧着老板递过来的书，心情无比激动欣喜。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我可没说送给你，要给钱的。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我知道！现在就给！”向老板九十度鞠躬，“实在太谢谢老板您了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　立身，抬起头，看向那个“哥哥”，他长得好高，带着黑框眼镜，怎么看都是很斯文的。<br/>　　<br/>　　上下打量他们一番，两个人都还穿着学校的制服，原来是翔阳的。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你们呢？得了这么好的东西，都不说一声谢的吗？”近乎示威地对他们说。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我们跟老板是熟……”<br/>　　<br/>　　哥哥打断妹妹，按住妹妹的脑袋强行对老板鞠了一躬，说：“谢谢您了，老板。”又看了看我胸前的名牌，“湘北的苍井晓啊，以后，还请多指教了。”说完，拉着妹妹走了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“哥哥！你干嘛呀！放开我！”妹妹挣扎着，“搞得我们好像理亏一样明明没有啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　望着他们兄妹离开的背影，我问老板那不是威胁吧？<br/>　　<br/>　　老板笑着回答，是也没关系，你可以跑呀。<br/>　　<br/>　　说得对，虽然腿不够长，但论逃跑的能力我可是数一数二的。<br/>　　<br/>　　“放心吧，小透他虽然看起来很严肃，其实是很好说话的，很大方，不会记仇，更不会把你怎么样的。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“老板你不要吓我呀，他长得那么高大，真来找我麻烦我岂不是死的很惨？还好他是个好人，对不对？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“对对，他是个大好人。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊，老板你知道5番2号怎么走吗？”定下心，我向老板问路。<br/>　　<br/>　　“5番2号？那不就是……”老板突然停顿了，好像在纠结有些话要不要说。<br/>　　<br/>　　“是什么？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我是说那里两年前就已经拆掉了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“两年前？！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯，两年前。你要找人吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　是，我要找一个很重要的人，可她留下的地址却在两年前，爷爷离开的那一年，连一个地址都不算了……<br/>　　<br/>　　“那您认识绿川南吗？”但死心还早着呢。	<br/>　　<br/>　　其实本未也对那个地址抱多大希望，只是那个地方，那所房子，是有回忆的地方。<br/>　　<br/>　　男孩站在围墙外，偷偷看着女孩亮灯的窗户。<br/>　　<br/>　　这样的情景不也很常见吗？<br/>　　<br/>　　爷爷年轻时候可干过不少傻事。<br/>　　<br/>　　我觉得他很可能也那样默默地凝望过，然后把剪影仔细珍藏。<br/>　　<br/>　　“原来是要找南姨啊，她早就搬走了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“搬哪里去了！？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你等等，我去给你找地址。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“谢谢！真的太谢谢了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　等待的每秒钟都是焦躁不安的，我很害怕希望越大失望越大，但又无法阻止自己的心去狠狠期待。<br/>　　<br/>　　“小姑娘你运气不错，南姨和我的母亲是好朋友，她每次搬家都会给我们地址。呐。”老板给我一张卡片，“但是她脾气有些怪，过了五点就非常讨厌被外人打扰，尤其是陌生人，所以你还是改天再去好了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“知道了。实在太感谢您了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哎哟，可别说了，我快被你谢怕了。”老板抓抓所剩无几的头发说，“不如把那几个桃子送给我吧？闻着真香。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“好的好的！”我双手递上，“请慢用！”<br/>　　<br/>　　又买了一本同样的中华料理。<br/>　　<br/>　　——流川枫那本当然要带回家给莉子。<br/>　　<br/>　　告别老板，我甚至觉得自己走着走着就要跳起来似的。<br/>　　<br/>　　好开心，真的太开心了！<br/>　　<br/>　　路过电影院看见大幅的《初夏物语》海报，风景也是大片蓝蓝的海，蓝蓝的天。<br/>　　<br/>　　十分应景的美好。<br/>　　<br/>　　满心欢喜地买票进场，我并不想说但是……<br/>　　<br/>　　但接下来的事情真的太恐怖了！<br/>　　<br/>　　chapter10记忆就是无可奈何<br/>　　<br/>　　从制作公司的片头开始，一路都是明媚模样。<br/>　　<br/>　　如海报上绘制那般，天蓝海蓝，阳光灿烂，人们嬉戏在沙滩，偶尔有浪打来掺进欢笑。<br/>　　<br/>　　突然一声尖叫，镜头转过，自称警察的人剥开人群，出现红白蓝塑胶袋，从裂开的口子中飘出黑长的头发丝，拉开拉链，是一个死相可怖的女人。<br/>　　<br/>　　“这是刑侦片吗？还以为是文艺片呢……”我小声嘀咕，“噗，原来不习惯看介绍也会有惊喜。”<br/>　　<br/>　　集中精神，要在主角之前找出凶手！<br/>　　<br/>　　然而我错了，这不是刑侦片，这是魔幻悬疑恐怖片。<br/>　　<br/>　　入夜，停尸房里，那个死去已久，身体肿胀腐烂的女人，慢慢地坐了起来，背景音乐阴森非常，镜头拉近，她的眼睛里爬满虫子……<br/>　　<br/>　　十分挑战承受能力的场面。<br/>　　<br/>　　于我而言恐怖却远不止于电影。<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊！！！！！”放映厅内爆发出震耳欲聋的尖叫声。<br/>　　<br/>　　同时，我的胳膊被死死抓住，冰凉凉的触感，本能地叫出声：“呜哇！”<br/>　　<br/>　　低下头，借着放映机的光，我看见那双手骨节修长、微微泛白，大概是由于害怕而颤抖着，绝对是活人的手，并且是男人的手。<br/>　　<br/>　　反应过来的我鄙夷地向右看去，尽量掩饰住不屑：“请你放手，好吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“对、对不起……”他缓缓地松开手，抱歉地笑笑。<br/>　　<br/>　　突然一阵加强恐怖音效，特写的血腥场面。<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊！好可怕！”隔壁座的人瞬间扑了过来，死死抱住我。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你够了！”我使劲推开钻进怀里瑟缩的家伙，“你是个男人啊喂！勇敢一点！这样怎么样保护公主啊骑士先生！”<br/>　　<br/>　　一道强烈的白光射出来，我终于看清楚那个人。<br/>　　<br/>　　“仙道学长？”<br/>　　<br/>　　那个处变不惊云淡风轻的前辈形象霎那之间轰然崩塌。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你……啊！！！！！”尚未说出完整的单词，就被接连的尖叫取代。<br/>　　<br/>　　看恐怖片不是最恐怖的，最恐怖的是和仙道学长一起看恐怖片！<br/>　　<br/>　　一场下来，我的胳膊被又掐又抓，头发被揉得乱七八糟，耳朵被震得嗡嗡直叫……<br/>　　<br/>　　难道说命运之神不眷顾我了吗？<br/>　　<br/>　　为什么最擅长逃跑的我会这样轻易地被这个家伙抓住还要……看着青紫的胳膊，我用眼神恶狠狠地控诉他虐待！<br/>　　<br/>　　“这部片子我看了七遍都没看完，幸好今天有你，不然我肯定要看第九遍，谢谢啊。”散场后，他竟然还这样说。<br/>　　<br/>　　轻巧、随意，似乎还很光荣的样子。<br/>　　<br/>　　我拧着脸惨兮兮地看着他，说：“仙道学长，你既然这么怕看恐怖片，为什么还要一个人来呢？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“他们不敢翘训。”他说得理直气壮。<br/>　　<br/>　　“哦，这样啊，那你前几次旁边都没有人吗？”努力保持笑容。<br/>　　<br/>　　“他们叫工作人员来把我赶出去了。”他耸耸肩，“真没人情味，就你最好了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“也就是说我是自讨苦吃了？”皮笑肉不笑，眼睛里射出无数怨念的刀，如果那真是锋利无比，我早就把他千刀万剐。<br/>　　<br/>　　仙道学长把手伸到我脑后，解开头绳，我的头发全披散下来，他又在头顶揉了揉，笑着说：“头发乱了，重新绑好吧。我请你吃布丁道歉和道谢，这样好吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“还不都是你害的！做什么之前跟我商量一下不行吗！？真不想告诉别人我一度很欣赏你！莉子是对的，你这家伙是个混蛋！混蛋！”我骂骂咧咧的，对着电影院墙上瓷砖映出的模糊影像，用手指把头发整好束起马尾，随手冲着他肚子轰了一拳，“这是你刚才抓我胳膊的分，吵我耳朵的分，别以为一点点布丁就算了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“呵，我还以为你和石田是两种类型的女生呢，原来不是啊。”仙道学长略显困扰地扶额，“现在的女生都这么暴躁吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“谁要你以为啊！”我抡起书包砸向他，“不如把你打傻了，顺便帮篮球队晋级。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“太狠了吧？不过我觉得你至少会等到我付完帐再出手。”轻扬嘴角，“而且，我可是运动员，跑起来不慢哟。”<br/>　　<br/>　　听见他这么说，我下意识地紧紧抓住他的制服不放，甚至随时准备大喊“有小偷”，怎么可以轻易放过他？<br/>　　<br/>　　在莉子那里也听过不少关于仙道学长的事，一句总结性的评价就是，“那个人啊，成天笑眯眯的，实际上不知道在想什么。”<br/>　　<br/>　　但他是公认强悍的人，听说也是作为校园偶像的存在，万花丛中过片叶不沾身，崇拜与欢呼一浪盖过一浪，而他只是轻轻一笑，放下篮球就拎着渔具坐在湘南海边，钓很久的鱼，或者发很久的呆。<br/>　　<br/>　　因为觉得他和爷爷在某些地方类似，所以我对仙道学长有着天然的好感。<br/>　　<br/>　　“如果不是因为你和爷爷像，我才不要理你！”<br/>　　<br/>　　但刚才的事多多少少还是惹怒我的，我也并不是那种大方到对任何事都可以一笑泯恩仇的人。<br/>　　<br/>　　我会不高兴，我会说重话，甚至会记仇，小女生的坏脾气我都有。<br/>　　<br/>　　只是表现得不那么明显罢了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你也很像一个人，……似乎。”<br/>　　<br/>　　仙道学长的笑容、言辞和语气我都熟悉得很，同样的情景，不约而同出现在那时我与流川枫、与三井学长的对视中。<br/>　　<br/>　　现在想想，似乎水户洋平也曾这样看过我，只是没有说出那句话而已。<br/>　　<br/>　　“觉得我很像一个人，却不知道像谁，对吗？”被不同的人重复这样说的我比他更加无奈，无奈到只能苦笑，耸耸肩，率先大步向餐厅走去，顺口说，“不如你下次见到流川和他好好聊聊，也许能得到些线索。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“他也这么说？”仙道学长在身后，听起来并没有多少好奇，更像是礼节般追问。<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯，莫名其妙的。不过看他的样子，挺让人心疼的……”略略回忆着，我点了一客抹茶布丁，撑着下巴说，“这个话题到此为止。你一定要付账哦。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“呵呵，好，到此为止。”<br/>　　<br/>　　肚子咕噜咕噜响起来，我趁机要了一份鸡排饭，双手合十：“我开动了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　仙道学长没有点其他吃的，微笑着默默地把杂志上的优惠券一张一张撕下来，排列整齐，指着一张全家餐说：“需要吗？很实惠的。有孩子生日还有折上折。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“唔？”我快速咽下嘴里的食物，“给我吧，正好莉子要生日了，这里东西很好吃，我们可以来庆祝。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你们感情真好呢。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那是当然的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　今天的我似乎话很多，竟对仙道学长滔滔不绝地讲起我和莉子的点滴。<br/>　　<br/>　　后来我把这归结于仙道学长身上自然散发的那种让人不由自主想要亲近的魅力。<br/>　　<br/>　　一起走向车站，我走去马路对面乘车，很快公交车进站，我坐在窗口对仙道学长挥了挥手，看见他的嘴巴动了动，比“再见”要长很多的句子。<br/>　　<br/>　　是“记得听清楚报站”吗？我总是会坐过站，刚才好像也对他说过。<br/>　　<br/>　　就算只是自己的想象，心里面却着实温暖起来。<br/>　　<br/>　　太阳早已落山，路灯晕着延绵的黄。<br/>　　<br/>　　把书包放在腿上，再把带给莉子的布丁放在书包上，满足地拍拍，靠上椅背，闭起眼睛，晚风吹拂，轻轻痒痒。	<br/>　　<br/>　　“小晓你终于回来了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　我还在玄关换鞋，莉子心急火燎地跑了过来。<br/>　　<br/>　　“怎么了？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我看见你的那个铁男了！放学的时候，在海边！他和一群人骑着机车，好像在跟穿着湘北制服的人说什么……”莉子绞着手指，“对不起……我、我没敢靠近……他们看起来真的好可怕！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“没关系的。”我拍拍她的肩，同时也努力让自己保持冷静，“那个穿着湘北制服的人是什么样的？我想想有没有见过。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“太远了没看清楚脸，但是长得很高，是中分！我本来想换那个发型，你说难看来着……”莉子说着还拿手比了比长度。<br/>　　<br/>　　猛然间，脑海中浮现出一个人：“难道是……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“是谁是谁？”莉子抓住我追问。<br/>　　<br/>　　“是三年级的学长，叫做三井寿，似乎和篮球队有矛盾。”我换好拖鞋，把布丁给莉子，“呐，仙道学长请的。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那会不会连累流川君呀？”莉子大大方方没有推脱，边吃边问，突然激动起来一拍桌子，“不行！我要翘课去湘北保护流川君！”<br/>　　<br/>　　身体微微一颤，顿了顿，我说：“相信我。”按着莉子的手，重复了一遍，“相信我。我会阻止铁男的。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我相信你，小晓。”莉子捏捏我的脸，然后咧开嘴傻笑起来，“其实我就算翘课去了湘北，也做不了什么啊，呵呵，连逃跑都不行呢，只能做拖后腿的那种人吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯，废柴的女主角确实不少，除了拖后腿什么都不行。”我也笑，“不过也有那种很厉害的，以女人的身份做出超越男人的事情。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“什么嘛！不懂你在说什么。”莉子把盒子扔进垃圾桶，伸了个懒腰，说，“做好自己就行了嘛！何必那么在乎别人的看法。”<br/>　　<br/>　　是呢。<br/>　　<br/>　　做好自己就行。<br/>　　<br/>　　所以铁男，你要走哪条路我不管，但无论哪条路，至少要走得问心无愧。<br/>　　<br/>　　可我一定会阻止你的。<br/>　　<br/>　　如果你要破坏我们所珍视的东西，我就一定会阻止你。<br/>　　<br/>　　保护现在的他们，也保护曾经的我们。<br/>　　<br/>　　一定会做到，相信我。<br/>　　<br/>　　这样对自己说。<br/>　　<br/>　　chapter11剧情就是按部就班<br/>　　<br/>　　湘北，中分，长得很高，不良少年，似乎要寻仇。<br/>　　<br/>　　聚合了以上几点的人，在我的脑内资料库中只有三井寿。<br/>　　<br/>　　早上到学校把《中华料理》放在流川枫课桌上，距上课还有段时间，我随意抱了本书走去三年级所在的楼层。<br/>　　<br/>　　不管哪个学校都不缺埋头苦头的学生。尤其是在毕业班里。<br/>　　<br/>　　那些翻白眼背英语单词或者数学公式的学长学姐们似乎头顶乌云，仿佛随时会有雷劈下来，透着一股深深的胆战心惊。<br/>　　<br/>　　但这样的思想铺垫并不代表当我见到三井学长也在“翻白眼”的大部队中时可以平静地认为此番现象是理所应当。<br/>　　<br/>　　长发，制服随意地敞开着，张口露出空洞的门牙，脸拧得凶神恶煞，时不时翻白眼看向天花板。<br/>　　<br/>　　这种形象……<br/>　　<br/>　　“学姐，请帮我找一下三井学长好吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“他？你还是自己进去找他吧……”<br/>　　<br/>　　就算他真的是在认真学习努力背单词也还是逃脱不了“不良少年”的“可怕”定位。<br/>　　<br/>　　“三井学长，早上好！”我走近他，打招呼之前仔细听了听，果然在背单词。<br/>　　<br/>　　“是你啊，早上好。”他合上书，笑起来。<br/>　　<br/>　　有些怪异的亲切自然，乍看很可怕细看却很舒服的那种。<br/>　　<br/>　　——也对，性格叛逆和发奋上进又不冲突。<br/>　　<br/>　　何必大惊小怪。<br/>　　<br/>　　“找我有事？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“呐，为了节省时间我就直接说了，你认识铁男吗？卷发三角眼四肢发达头脑简单的那个铁男。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“铁男的形象有这么差吗？”死党间的打趣口吻，看样子和铁男一起的人是三井学长无误了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“以前还算高大魁梧啦，不过现在……”我撇撇嘴摇头，板起严肃的脸，“虽然你是学长，但你是铁男的朋友，我就用对待铁男的态度对待你了。呐，别试图扯开话题，我的朋友看见你和铁男在一起，不是我戴有色眼镜，但第六感确实在对我说你们准备干坏事。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“呵，第六感这种虚无缥缈的东西不可信啦！总之我保证这件事就算开始时候是坏事但结局绝对是好事。你相信我。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“干嘛要相信你啊？我跟你很熟吗？把铁男的联系方式给我，我要揍他！”<br/>　　<br/>　　三井学长坏笑着挑挑眉说：“不管你信不信，反正我信。而且……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那边的同学，现在要上课了，回你自己班里去！”紧接着三井学长的话，老师毫不留情面，把我轰了出去。<br/>　　<br/>　　加速，在上课之前跑回教室，我坐在位置上竖起书挡住自己，默默地折纸飞机。<br/>　　<br/>　　又无聊地把折成飞机的纸展开，抚平折痕，在上面列出相信三井学长的理由和不相信三井学长的理由。<br/>　　<br/>　　——就算我相信三井学长“策划”的这件事会有好结果，但为什么一定要用坏的形式进行呢？<br/>　　<br/>　　就像和陵南那场练习赛时，流川踹樱木一脚还和他打了一架却最终解除了他的紧张让比赛顺利进行？这样的坏事变好事……吗？<br/>　　<br/>　　难道三井学长想和铁男他们散伙？招一批人打架最后说我果然不适合做不良少年？轰轰烈烈做回好学生？<br/>　　<br/>　　我该这样理解吗？	<br/>　　<br/>　　相信三井学长的理由：体谅少年别扭的自尊心。<br/>　　<br/>　　“学姐，请帮我找下三井学长好吗？”午饭时间，我再次去了三年三组。相信三井学长和找到铁男又不冲突。<br/>　　<br/>　　“怎么又是你？”正好走出教室的竟还是早上的那位学姐，她朝里面看了看，“三井他不在。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哦，谢谢学姐。”我点头道谢，转身去食堂用餐。<br/>　　<br/>　　湘北高中不算很大，但我没必要去找一个未必还留在校园中的人。<br/>　　<br/>　　我的计划是守株待兔。<br/>　　<br/>　　侧门我已经查看过，开在水沟旁。以我对铁男的了解，总不会从这进来的，所以只要专注大门进出情况就好了，包括三井学长在内，他们大多有着超高辨识度。<br/>　　<br/>　　放课前，班导师讲着千篇一律的总结。<br/>　　<br/>　　“给苍井，这是流川命的应援旗设计初稿，你带去给石田，看她有什么修改意见。”<br/>　　<br/>　　后桌传来坐在教室另一头的绪方的纸条，我打开看过折好放进笔袋，对她做手势表示没问题。<br/>　　<br/>　　莉子看见了一定很高兴。<br/>　　<br/>　　我能想象她敲着桌子傻笑着涂涂画画的场景。<br/>　　<br/>　　“给苍井，看走廊。”<br/>　　<br/>　　这次的纸条从前桌传过来，转头看向走廊，是三井学长。<br/>　　<br/>　　班导师宣布放学，我并没有冲出教室，既然他来找我，那么我大可慢条斯理。<br/>　　<br/>　　收拾好书包，按纸条上写的走向左边楼梯。<br/>　　<br/>　　“嘿，你还真是慢啊。”三井学长合上手里的单词书，伸手向前示意我步子别停，他边走边说，“我们明天会去大闹体育馆，以毁灭篮球队为目的。”说得平淡轻巧。<br/>　　<br/>　　找一群人打架，我猜对了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“然后呢？”所以我能平静。<br/>　　<br/>　　“确定要揍铁男？”在我点头之后，三井学长又问，“你恐高吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“如果你到体育馆的时候门已经关了，可以从靠在墙边的梯子爬到二楼，抓着绳子飞下来，这样比较酷。当然你也可以选择爬地窗进去。哦，对了，带上急救箱，应该用得上。”<br/>　　<br/>　　也就是说三井学长同意我揍铁男还要我去为受伤的人治疗？<br/>　　<br/>　　这下子“通过打架脱离不良少年团体”的推测越来越具备说服力了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“时间是明天放学后，地点是体育馆，人物是你和铁男他们还有篮球队的大家，对吗？”我扳着手指罗列已知和未知的情况，在脑子里排出计划表，“我要做的是带着急救箱边治疗伤员边等你们打完架、等你说完感人的台词、等你计划的回归事件结束，之后按我的心意把铁男揍一顿？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“呵，你怎么知道剧情的？”三井学长很惊讶。<br/>　　<br/>　　“猜的嘛！”我大声实话实说。<br/>　　<br/>　　“差点以为你也是穿越来的……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“什么？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“没什么。”<br/>　　<br/>　　他是说“穿越”？<br/>　　<br/>　　难道……<br/>　　<br/>　　哦！果然！今天出新一话的《王家的纹章》！<br/>　　<br/>　　在书店打工的好处是可以看免费的漫画，而且湘南书店的老板人很好，从来不对蹭书的我发脾气。<br/>　　<br/>　　这时我们已经走到学校大门，穿过马路去等公交车。<br/>　　<br/>　　公交车很配合我那迫不及待去书店的心情，来得很快。<br/>　　<br/>　　“爽约的话我咬你哦！”透过车窗，我对三井学长说，露出整排牙齿。<br/>　　<br/>　　晚上莉子在房间里修改流川命应援旗帜，我在柜子里翻了很久，惊奇地发现家里没有急救箱，纱布绷带消炎药什么都没有。<br/>　　<br/>　　“莉子，我们真的有这么健康吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“没需要就忘记买了嘛！”莉子咬着笔杆回头问，“小晓你怎么突然想起这个了？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“有备无患。”我摸着下巴假装深沉，咽下了那句因为明天流川会被揍得很惨。<br/>　　<br/>　　“那明天我去买吧，我阿姨家是在大阪开药局的。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“难道你要去大阪买？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“当然不会！我是说我至少比你懂一些……”莉子翻着白眼思考了一会儿，坚定地说，“嗯，是行情！我比你懂行情！”<br/>　　<br/>　　可爱的女孩子就算翻白眼也同样可爱。<br/>　　<br/>　　如果莉子去竞选Miss.陵南的话一定成功。<br/>　　<br/>　　“可我得了现在不去买急救箱就会死的病耶。”说完我就拿着钱包出门。<br/>　　<br/>　　附近有24小时的药局。<br/>　　<br/>　　我买了些常备药，当然还有一个急救箱。<br/>　　<br/>　　“给我一打创可贴！还有……”<br/>　　<br/>　　结账时，柜台旁出现了一个人高马大的家伙，头顶瞬间黑压压的，回头才看到是一群人高马大的家伙，穿着统一的运动服，是三浦台篮球队。<br/>　　<br/>　　“看什么看！？”说话的人三角眼，倒勾眉毛，厚嘴唇，看起来似乎和赤木队长一个级别。至少外貌上是的。<br/>　　<br/>　　“因为你们很有吸引力嘛！”我用万能的借口搪塞，抱着买好的东西准备离开。<br/>　　<br/>　　他们在女生中的受欢迎程度上应该和湘北柔道社差不多，如果和湘北比赛肯定加油声一边倒。	<br/>　　<br/>　　“今天的冲撞还是太温柔了！你们要学会在裁判看不到地方犯规并且每次都要具备充分的杀伤力！”<br/>　　<br/>　　边往门口走边听见他们这样说。<br/>　　<br/>　　“这样就算赢了比赛也会脸红羞愧啊！卑鄙的家伙！”我一口气说完就跑掉。<br/>　　<br/>　　他们抓得住我才奇怪呢！<br/>　　<br/>　　尽管有很多为了胜利不择手段的先例，我理解，同样也鄙视。<br/>　　<br/>　　卑鄙就是卑鄙！千万种理由也顶多算冠冕堂皇的卑鄙。<br/>　　<br/>　　遇到真正的高手肯定会吃瘪的！<br/>　　<br/>　　哎呀，我是来为明天做准备工作的，希望篮球队别伤得太严重。<br/>　　<br/>　　等等，我好像忽略了什么……<br/>　　<br/>　　篮球队有樱木花道存在，那家伙绝对是百年难遇的奇才，参加柔道社肯定能一路坦荡直奔奥运会……他可不会管那些发生暴力事件就禁止出赛的规矩……他一定会把铁男揍飞的！<br/>　　<br/>　　还有那个打架不输樱木花道的流川枫……<br/>　　<br/>　　……<br/>　　<br/>　　希望明天三井学长他们别伤得太严重，铁男的身体至少还能承受我再打一拳。<br/>　　<br/>　　和昨天一定要阻止铁男的我比起来，今天的我还真是……<br/>　　<br/>　　希望明天我相信的没有错，大家都平安无事。<br/>　　<br/>　　chapter12真爱就是无法割舍<br/>　　<br/>　　早晨起床看见莉子正用油彩颜料把白色急救箱涂出蔚蓝天空，又在上面画了朵向阳花。想夸奖她对生活的热情，结果被花盘上的那张流川枫脸惊得把满嘴牙膏沫咽了下去。<br/>　　<br/>　　算了吧……<br/>　　<br/>　　哪有人带着急救箱去学校的？<br/>　　<br/>　　真心算了……<br/>　　<br/>　　但坐镇湘北高中保健室可是那位出名诡异的铃木老师啊……<br/>　　<br/>　　——学长学姐们口耳相传，宁肯冒着失血过多的危险等救护车也绝对不要去保健室！就算只是擦破皮他也会帮你缝针并且打上蝴蝶结！<br/>　　<br/>　　又照三井学长所说，即将发生于体育馆的该是场大部流血“战争”，以策万全，我还是尽量保持平和心态把彩绘急救箱拎去学校好了。<br/>　　<br/>　　公车我喜欢坐在最后排靠窗，左手边常常是美术社的轰木学长。一路上他都没有停止对莉子作品的品评，以致我和他由于讨论“不如把篮球队的故事漫画化吧？”这样的问题而坐过了站。<br/>　　<br/>　　“一定要用跑的吗？坐相反方向的公交车不行吗？”我被轰木学长拉着狂奔。<br/>　　<br/>　　“有这个时间我们已经到了！”轰木学长更加拼命地跑着，“而且这样比较帅！你是女孩子应该要懂得欣赏！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哈啊？！啊喂！”<br/>　　<br/>　　在警示迟到的铃声响起的前一秒，几乎是被甩出去的，我踉跄着跨进了学校。<br/>　　<br/>　　轰木学长得意地吹着口哨，我决定配合地露出混合着崇拜的感激表情：“幸好有学长在呢，不然就迟到了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嘛，以后要懂得欣赏在风中奔跑的男子哟！”轰木学长甩甩头发，竖起大拇指，“不然你以为那么多狂奔情节是怎么受欢迎的？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“多谢教诲，我懂了！我记住了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“这是你应该谢的。”<br/>　　<br/>　　我再次深深地面向轰木学长做膜拜状，得到首肯后开始狂奔。<br/>　　<br/>　　为了避免少数派骚动，我先把急救箱放进体育馆旁的灌木丛再进教室。<br/>　　<br/>　　最初依旧是平淡无奇的上课传小纸条下课聊八卦闲着没事做做题这样的事情循环往复的发生，课间、午休，逐渐到了放学时间，同学们收拾好书包准备回家或者参加社团活动。<br/>　　<br/>　　流川枫走出教室，岩田她们却恰巧在今天值日无法立刻跟出去。<br/>　　<br/>　　正好，今天篮球队会发生特殊状况危及存亡，在场人员确实不宜太多。<br/>　　<br/>　　三井学长给我的建议是“跟在正义的樱木军团之后入场”，理由是“你本来就是多出来的要注意别影响剧情发展”。<br/>　　<br/>　　说实话，我觉得三井学长略显诡异，不是具有特异功能未卜先知或者来自未来什么的，就是需要去找心理医生聊一聊了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“哎……”我不禁轻叹。<br/>　　<br/>　　自尊心真可怕，为了归队，三井学长竟不惜谋划一场暴力事件。<br/>　　<br/>　　这时教室里出现了一阵骚动，我快速走到窗前，是铁男他们，骑着机车，一群看起来就不太良善的人浩浩荡荡地出现了。<br/>　　<br/>　　深呼吸，尽量让自己平静。<br/>　　<br/>　　首先要找到樱木军团，然后跟在他们后面进入体育馆，再帮忙治疗伤员……如此盘算着走到一年7组教室前，正看见几个男生围住水户洋平问外校来的人是谁。<br/>　　<br/>　　“外面那些人跟我们没有关系，最好别扯上他，知道吗？”水户洋平说。<br/>　　<br/>　　看起来并不算多么高大的他，却一下子强悍到似乎在开高达。<br/>　　<br/>　　有意识地隔开一段距离，我跟在他们两个后面向体育馆走去。<br/>　　<br/>　　到门前左右看看没人注意，就猫进灌木丛找早上放置的急救箱，抱出急救箱，拍拍身上粘的树叶，绕着体育馆找三井学长所说的靠在墙边的梯子。<br/>　　<br/>　　“在哪儿呀？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你找什么？”绕了一圈没找到梯子，反而迎面碰上了正往回走的水户同学，“虽然铃木老师可怕了点，你也不用抱着急救箱到处走吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　水户毫不掩饰笑意。<br/>　　<br/>　　“有备无患嘛！”我说得理直气壮，转而问，“你这么早就走吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“今天有打工安排。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哦，那、再见。”感觉到身后逐步逼近的熟悉的铁男的气息，我立刻告别闪开避免直接冲突。<br/>　　<br/>　　“呵呵，再……诶，那边只是体育馆而已，没特别的事不用往前了吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　我躲在墙角探出脑袋正看见水户用书包挡下铁男的一踢，动作干净利落毫不费力，果然是不可小觑的人物！<br/>　　<br/>　　而体育馆内的樱木花道和流川枫，可不是那种会因为害怕禁赛而任人宰割的家伙。他们可都是公然对老师挥过拳头啊。<br/>　　<br/>　　这样一想，我果然还是很担心铁男。确实铁男人高马大、身强体壮，攻击一流，但他的抗击打能力却弱的一塌糊涂。<br/>　　<br/>　　不知道这两年有没有进步……<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊！梯子！”差点把正事儿忘了，要按照三井学长的剧本进行才行，“唔……仓库就在附近！”<br/>　　<br/>　　幸运的是今天仓库没锁、没人、有梯子。<br/>　　<br/>　　但我一个人把梯子搬去体育馆不太现实，想了想，返回体育馆，等水户洋平他们来搬好了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“门还没有关，我们……”大楠雄二看着体育馆方向边跑边说，话音未落，体育馆的门就被关上了，几个女生在外面惊慌失措。<br/>　　<br/>　　“好啦！从天而降才是正义使者正确的出现方式！”高宫望扶了扶眼镜，“就等着被我的英姿倾倒吧！”<br/>　　<br/>　　我趁机冲上去附和：“是呢是呢！电视里都是这么演的，超~~~帅！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“别废话了，快走吧！”受了伤的小胡子野间忠一郎最先回神，“你们没受伤的，快去搬梯子！”<br/>　　<br/>　　高宫望最先顺着梯子往上爬，由于体型的关系梯子不断发出吱呀吱呀的声音，好像陈年的积灰都被挤出来了，呛得后面的人直打喷嚏。<br/>　　<br/>　　“铁男那家伙，笑得真难听！”我抱着急救箱紧跟水户洋平爬进体育馆二楼，听见里面传来的声音，随口啐了一句。<br/>　　<br/>　　“现在的女孩子都这么野蛮吗？”沉默了很久的水户突然说，扫视馆内，拍了拍我的肩，“流川那家伙，拜托了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“……唔。”我点点头，想已经头破血流昏迷的流川确实是重点照料对象。<br/>　　<br/>　　水户笑了笑，抓着从屋顶垂下的带子，一跃而下。<br/>　　<br/>　　——正义的樱木军团登场了。<br/>　　<br/>　　我当然不去出那个风头，从楼梯走下去到流川身边，鲜血脏了大半的脸，他紧闭着眼，皱着眉头似乎痛苦的不只是由于身体的伤，打开急救箱帮他止血，这个凄惨的样子要是被莉子看到了……我晃晃脑袋停止想象，决定还是瞒着莉子比较好。<br/>　　<br/>　　听见他的唇缝间流出十分微弱的声音：“姐……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你找学姐吗？”我拉拉身边同样在照顾伤员的彩子学姐，“学姐，流川好像找你。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”彩子学姐凑近问，“流川？你怎么了？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我……做梦……”流川缓缓睁开眼睛，看着天花板，淡淡地说。<br/>　　<br/>　　“那你乖乖的让她照顾你的伤。”彩子学姐又把我拉过来，“这家伙就交给你了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哦。”随口应着，视线却飘到了场上，“三井学长你找到台阶就赶快下啊！水户打得是整形拳吧？我快不认识你了耶……归队而已不用牺牲这么大吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你说什么？”流川手肘撑地慢慢坐了起来，轻咳。<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊？没什么，自言自语而已。”随着“哐”的一声，铁男被樱木打飞撞到门上，我立刻黑了脸，说，“我先离开一会儿。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“认识？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯。”<br/>　　<br/>　　我拎起急救箱走到铁男身边蹲下，抬手拦下正欲继续攻击的樱木花道。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你是跟他们一伙儿的吗？”樱木似乎很纠结，大概因为我是女生的关系吧，想动手又迟迟下不了手的样子。<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？我是救援队的！”我弹一下铁男的额头，“专门拯救他们这些人迷失的心灵！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“原来如此！难怪你刚才去流川那儿了！迷失的心灵？噗哈哈！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“好啦，这家伙就交给我吧。”<br/>　　<br/>　　而这时木暮学长开始怒斥三井学长，正戏开演了。<br/>　　<br/>　　所有人包括樱木花道的注意力自然集中到了今次的主角三井学长身上。<br/>　　<br/>　　“喂，你要装睡到什么时候？”我扶起铁男，又弹了下他的额头。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我被揍得差点休克诶！”铁男反过来弹我的额头，“虐待伤员有违人道主义哦。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“切，你还欺凌弱小呢！连扫把都不放过！”故意加重力道，用酒精棉球在他脸上乱涂，狠狠地拍上创可贴。<br/>　　<br/>　　“痛啊！我可是忍辱负重做坏人，你该称赞我的伟大！”铁男疼得倒吸冷气，从口袋里拿出烟盒，半秒后又放回去，“三井他……一直很想再打篮球……我……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“难怪三井学长打架那么烂还能做一把手，原来是潜规则！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哈哈哈！你真是毫不留情地煞风景啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　无视现下环境，我们大声笑着。<br/>　　<br/>　　那边三井学长满脸血污，不着痕迹地对我们做了噤声的手势，却微妙地附和了一瞬间的笑意。<br/>　　<br/>　　之后我和铁男并肩坐在门边安静地做着下半场的局外人。<br/>　　<br/>　　一切都按照三井学长的计划进行着，他果然如少年漫画描述般热血感人地回到了篮球队。<br/>　　<br/>　　计划成功。<br/>　　<br/>　　chapter13兄弟就是今生来世<br/>　　<br/>　　“呐，铁男，你没听说过这样的说法吗？大哥靠肌肉，大哥大靠智慧。真正的令人信服的老大都是文质彬彬的哦。所以你来湘北做插班生吧，学姐我可以指导你功课！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哈哈，你想得真美好！”<br/>　　<br/>　　三井学长在理发，我和铁男坐在旁边闲聊。<br/>　　<br/>　　嘱咐过他们“如果以后遇见一个叫做石田莉子的女生一定要对今天的事件尤其是对流川同学的身体伤害闭口否则当心横尸街头”之后，就开始说一些古早的话题。<br/>　　<br/>　　“三井学长的梦想是湘北称霸全国哦！铁男这家伙以前可更狂呢，他啊，想做世界冠军！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊？是吗？铁男也是运动员吗？什么项目？”三井学长好像全然不知的样子，却很兴奋。<br/>　　<br/>　　“柔道。”铁男慢悠悠地说，“不过我现在只是一个单纯的打手罢了。呵呵，小晓，你生气么？”<br/>　　<br/>　　我想了想，点头，又摇头。<br/>　　<br/>　　铁男是那么努力地守护着三井学长，守护着那点微弱却从未熄灭的梦想之光，如同守护着自己的梦想。只是在现实的路上遇到了些交通事故不得不改道而行，但就算目的地变了，还是会怀着最初上路的心情努力前进吧。<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯……虽然我不知道你到底经历了什么啦，不过我们永远都是好兄弟！旧事不提，一起走向崭新的人生吧！所以如果你有需要帮忙的，尽管来找我哟！赴汤蹈火，在所不辞！三井学长，是不是呀？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“当然！做兄弟，有今生——”<br/>　　<br/>　　剪去长发的三井学长，一头短碎潇洒帅气，率先伸出手，手背向上，我顺势覆上他的手背，铁男犹豫了一会儿，终于也站起身，手心覆上我的手背。<br/>　　<br/>　　用力拍下。<br/>　　<br/>　　“——做兄弟，有今生，有来世！”异口同声。<br/>　　<br/>　　“哦，还有啊，铁男，你现在的工作危险系数太高，要不要来我们书店打工？安全舒适福利好，还能顺便学习科学文化。不过以你的形象……可能会被警察叔叔带走……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“这我同意。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“前半句还是后半句？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你们……”铁男痛苦地扶着额头，“是嫌我受伤还不够重吗……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哈啊？！原来你是这样在乎形象的人吗！？”这次只有我和三井学长异口同声。<br/>　　<br/>　　第二天学校里已经把体育馆暴力事件传开了，不过是水户所说的“因为三井要脱离我们团体回到篮球队，我们一时火大就来找篮球队麻烦了”这样的缘由。<br/>　　<br/>　　三井学长竟然还因此上了校报励志版头条，特邀评论员、德高望重的小池老师说道：“三井同学虽然上课睡觉作业不交但考试从来不抄，果然本性不坏。希望他以后勤奋刻苦努力成为对社会有用的人。”<br/>　　<br/>　　篮球队的大家也都冰释前嫌，伸出友谊的手，微笑着说：“三井加油啊！今年我们一定会称霸全国！”<br/>　　<br/>　　湘北的男生们也在光芒四射的背景下说着“果然追逐梦想的热血少年才是男高中生该走的路啊！”这样的话，女生中好像也多出了许多类似“我就说他很帅的可是以前因为太害怕一直没敢仔细看现在仔细一看果然很帅啊！”这样的声音……<br/>　　<br/>　　总之不管怎么说，这次事件算是从头到尾完完整整地愉快结束了吧。<br/>　　<br/>　　因为还有打工所以不能在体育馆逗留太久，我转过身向校门走去，这时候的阳光褪去了热烈洒在身上暖而不燥很舒服，真好呢，现在的天气。<br/>　　<br/>　　“嘿！苍井！”身后突然蹿出一辆粉色小绵羊。<br/>　　<br/>　　“难道你要送我去打工的地方吗？”看到是水户洋平，我很自然地随口说。不知道是从在书店偶遇他买中华料理书开始还是从前几天体育馆前同爬一架梯子开始，总之我和水户的关系似乎变得有些莫名亲密起来。<br/>　　<br/>　　“上车吧。”他拍拍后座，我就不客气地跨坐上去，抓住他的制服下摆，听见他笑着说，“你比我想象地要害羞一些。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？什么呀？难道应该这样吗？”左手搂住他的腰右手直指前方大吼一声，“前进哟追风的少年！”<br/>　　<br/>　　说罢觉得好像有哪里不对……<br/>　　<br/>　　心“砰！”地一下跳得好高半晌落不下来要窒息的感觉憋得脸通红——是的，我清晰的感觉到了脸上的胀热。<br/>　　<br/>　　小绵羊轻轻巧巧地发动，和机车轰隆隆的引擎声截然不同。<br/>　　<br/>　　水户洋平看起来并不高大魁梧但是肌肉很结实打架很厉害好像还会瞬间转移的样子，樱木军团的核心人物，说起来和铁男其实蛮像的呢，大概都是“努力守护着朋友的梦想，自己怎么样都没有关系”的那种人吧。<br/>　　<br/>　　哦，他还是料理爱好者，并且和流川枫有着非比寻常的关系。<br/>　　<br/>　　想着一些乱七八糟的事情来缓解自己尴尬的心情，当右手开始泛酸才后知后觉地意识到要收回来，而左手却不知道是继续搂着他好呢还是回到抓着下摆的姿势好呢，似乎怎么样都不太对的样子……<br/>　　<br/>　　糟糕！我紧张什么啊好像真的有什么发生一样！<br/>　　<br/>　　告诉自己要坦然，于是双手上举伸了个懒腰顺口说：“啊~今天天气真好呢~”<br/>　　<br/>　　“噗！”<br/>　　<br/>　　水户他……<br/>　　<br/>　　毫不掩饰地笑了，笑得低下了头，微微耸动着肩，逐渐放大了笑声。<br/>　　<br/>　　“所以呢？”他接着问。<br/>　　<br/>　　“所以你给我快点啊！要迟到啦！”体会到自己是被嘲笑了，我非常不爽地用手肘撞他的背。<br/>　　<br/>　　说出台词的时候就已经做好了心理准备，所以他突然加速的时候我并没有狼狈地随着惯性前后乱撞，很好地稳住了身体，轻舒一口气，甚至有些骄傲。<br/>　　<br/>　　我才没有坐立难安呢，我一直处变不惊的！你千万不要误会什么哟！<br/>　　<br/>　　——企图告知对方这样的事实。<br/>　　<br/>　　但明显是欲盖弥彰啊！糟糕！似乎越来越糟糕了！<br/>　　<br/>　　“放心吧，我不会有‘啊她不会是喜欢我吧？’这样的想法的。”前座的水户没有回头，一带而过，清明通透。<br/>　　<br/>　　夕阳染红的云彩，舒展开别样的明媚。<br/>　　<br/>　　我决定，如果这个月他再来买书，就把我所属的员工价给他用好了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我先进去咯~”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯，我也要去打工的地方了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“在哪儿？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那边，湘南男孩。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“湘南男孩”是湘南海边的一家小店，出租泳具卖些小吃什么的。<br/>　　<br/>　　距湘南书店五百米。<br/>　　<br/>　　“所以你送我只是顺路而已嘛！害我还默默地感动了……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？我没说过我是顺路吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“没有！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“呵，你的心可比脸要少女多了~那，再见咯！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？诶——！这个家伙！”我忿忿地朝着他的背影踢出一颗石子，“混蛋！”<br/>　　<br/>　　好吧员工价还是会给的啦……<br/>　　<br/>　　今天店里人不算多，我和莉子在角落小声聊天。<br/>　　<br/>　　“嘿，石田，原来你在这里打工吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　咦？好像流川的声音呀？我正疑惑着，莉子已经露出灿烂笑容：“池上学长！”<br/>　　<br/>　　是陵南的学长啊。<br/>　　<br/>　　莉子看起来很高兴的样子呢，因为声音和他很像吗？<br/>　　<br/>　　“池上学长喜欢新选组吗？我也喜欢呢！他们好帅的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊？只是国文课要用而已啦，我更喜欢阴阳师什么的……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“是吗？阴阳师也很帅的呢！不过说到底还是流川君最帅了呀！”<br/>　　<br/>　　所以说流川和阴阳师有什么关系啊完全没有可比性的好吗？<br/>　　<br/>　　不过莉子就是这样坦率的一个女孩子啊。<br/>　　<br/>　　“哈，石田你是湘北那个流川的球迷吧？上次练习赛我听到你给他加油的声音了。”顿一顿，带着些责怪，“喂，你可是陵南的人诶，田冈教练气得脸都白了知道么？”眼睛里却是充满玩味的欣赏。<br/>　　<br/>　　池上学长平静地看着莉子。<br/>　　<br/>　　却暗藏汹涌。<br/>　　<br/>　　——我的脑子里拼命地闪着转折句。<br/>　　<br/>　　“哎呀茂一叔叔就会生气，不知道自己血压高么？”莉子嘟嘟嘴，“他应该像池上学长你一样处变不惊才行。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我还差得远啦，仙道这方面修为不错。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“切，我才不喜欢他！他总是欺负流川君！”<br/>　　<br/>　　仙道学长真是不幸啊就这样被嫌弃了……池上学长你也不护着自己家王牌吗？<br/>　　<br/>　　站在他们旁边听了一会儿，觉得自己有些电灯泡的感觉，而且瓦数也不小的样子，顿时很惭愧，决定还是悄悄走远些好。<br/>　　<br/>　　“石田她每次看到我的样子都好像要用眼睛杀死我。”那声音，听起来就像是眼前闪过大片流云慵懒恬淡的感觉吧。<br/>　　<br/>　　“仙……仙……”那张脸却好似晴天霹雳，那天电影院里经受的痛感从神经末端迅速窜起扩大，我下意识地抱紧了胳膊怕他抓起来捏。<br/>　　<br/>　　真丢人啊苍井晓！<br/>　　<br/>　　“我叫仙道彰，忘记了么？”他伸出手，轻碰下我的紧抱着的胳膊，笑着，“不会忘记的吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　人啊，总要学会适应猝不及防。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你好，仙道学长。”回过神来，我和他一样，微笑着说，“像学长这样的人，会忘记才奇怪吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“因为发型的关系么？”他露出夸张的苦恼神色，“打理很费时间呢。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶，仙道学长你知道吗？我现在真的很想揍你耶。”我抬起头很严肃地盯着他，“其实你就是在炫耀自己脸长得好否则才不足以驾驭这么高难度的发型吧！？”<br/>　　<br/>　　「转·苍井晓」<br/>　　<br/>　　chapter01运气就是时好时坏<br/>　　<br/>　　“我怎么会在一个整天都能见到流川那张脸的人面前炫耀自己的脸呢？”仙道学长盛满笑意的眼睛里漫上一层落寞，转瞬佯装出少女神态，“‘你再好看能好看得过我家小枫！？’呐，你会这样说吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　如果非要比喻的话，现在我的表情大概就是一整颗煮鸡蛋卡在喉咙那样的悲怆吧……<br/>　　<br/>　　他模仿的不用说又是那个“想不起来但切实存在过”的人吧，哎……同样的情况，人家三井学长、流川同学和水户同学怎么就可以一如既往潇洒帅气，怎么只有你这家伙一副全线崩坏的样子……<br/>　　<br/>　　仙道学长却很快回复原本模样，看一眼窗外：“哦，天黑了呢。”说得无关痛痒。<br/>　　<br/>　　不要当什么都没发生过啊！我们店里可是有监控录像的你小心我全世界散播啊虐杀你啊喂！什么“我家小枫”啊！？你以为假装不知道同人女这个群体的存在就没事了吗！？这个混蛋！<br/>　　<br/>　　“是呢，天黑了。”心里确实在咆哮，脸上却同样若无其事，我顺着看向窗外，一滴雨啪打到玻璃上，紧接着又是一滴，“下雨了呢。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“看来会下得很大。”仙道学长皱了下眉头，走向莉子，“石田你的伞能借给我么？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“在储物柜里，小晓你拿给他吧，明天要还给我哟。”莉子竟然干脆答应了，好奇怪！<br/>　　<br/>　　仙道学长接过莉子的伞对我说：“带上你的伞，今天早退吧，池上学长会帮你代班的。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“这样池上学长就能送石田回家了，他需要的一个浪漫的氛围来告白。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哈啊——？”<br/>　　<br/>　　这时候大概就是咕嘟！卡在喉咙的煮鸡蛋突然咽下去了那样的感觉吧……<br/>　　<br/>　　离开的时候雨已经哗啦啦倾盆泻下，我们跑去公交站台踏上正好开过来的车，车里的灯不算亮，其实仙道学长的侧脸真的很好看，只是没什么精神，眼角下垂眉梢也耸拉着。<br/>　　<br/>　　我们没怎么说话，他先到站下车，转头笑起来，眼睛弯成了当时的月亮。<br/>　　<br/>　　呵，雨还没停，哪里有月亮呢？<br/>　　<br/>　　“谢谢你。”他说。<br/>　　<br/>　　莫名其妙啊……<br/>　　<br/>　　有什么好谢的呀你这个人很神经质耶！<br/>　　<br/>　　——本来是想这么说的。<br/>　　<br/>　　但车门关得太快，我最终只有翻个白眼的时间。<br/>　　<br/>　　具体形容的话，就像是终于把卡在喉咙的煮鸡蛋咽下去但完全不思长进又吞了一个结果再次卡住了那样吧……<br/>　　<br/>　　车窗玻璃被一层层的雨珠覆盖，只能看到模糊的人影憧憧，仙道学长撑着的莉子的那把红色的伞在灰暗中格外鲜艳。<br/>　　<br/>　　我好像有些明白了，那声“谢谢”是为了池上学长和莉子的事吧。<br/>　　<br/>　　真是……比看起来热心得多呢……<br/>　　<br/>　　莉子回来的时候满脸通红，她结结巴巴地说：“池上学长他……吻了我……我……”不知所措地，“我……回应他了……”微颤着，“我要怎么办啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　虽然已经做好了心理准备但是素来以防守见长的池上学长如此迅猛的攻击还是让我吃了一惊，我放下手中的遥控器，拉着莉子慢慢坐下，深呼吸以示郑重，说：“看来，只能使用那招了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“掷硬币吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不，顺其自然。”<br/>　　<br/>　　好好地用心去确定，那回应到底是一时欢愉的冲动，还是潜移默化的喷发。<br/>　　<br/>　　莉子点点头，打开钱包对着里面流川的照片看了好久，说：“池上学长不是你，实在太好了。”转而微笑，“以后也会努力为你加油的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　事实上，比起总是假装明白的我，莉子强太多了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯，加油呢！”<br/>　　<br/>　　写作业的时候看见笔盒里放着的写有绿川南地址的纸片，心里咯噔一下。<br/>　　<br/>　　……明天去找她吧。<br/>　　<br/>　　新地址在野田町10番6号，下午四点半，屋前站着一位妇人。<br/>　　<br/>　　“请问，绿川南小姐是住在这里么？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我就是。”她的鬓间掺杂着花白，眼角唇边也已生出道道皱纹，却仍是明眸璀璨，宛若当时的少女，浅浅地笑着，“有什么事吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　面对面的瞬间，我终于明白了，绿川南就是那种天使般会让人整颗心都酥软的人，仅仅是那笑容就足够永垂不朽。<br/>　　<br/>　　如果有一天，连这笑容都无法使自己明亮起来，那么人生当真是灰暗到无可救药了呢。<br/>　　<br/>　　——就是这样的感觉。<br/>　　<br/>　　岁月会使容颜苍老，却无法掩盖熠熠的光辉。<br/>　　<br/>　　酝酿了很久的话像一颗闷雷在心里爆炸，爷爷不愧是爷爷，喜欢的人果然高端！<br/>　　<br/>　　深呼吸，幼稚也好事后会想挖个洞钻进去也好，终于站在绿川南面前的我，无论如何都要说出来，抹去了最初的冲动，平静地骄傲地把苍井健一的存在告诉她知道。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我的爷爷他从高中时代起就喜欢您了，一直到两年前死亡把他带走，还是喜欢着您的。这张照片是他的宝贝，这个又傻又土气的男孩儿就是他了，这个女孩就是您。我很小的时候就知道了原来喜欢一个人是可以这样静默而长久，强烈的守护的心情可以让人变得勇敢而优秀，在我心里面爷爷是全世界最棒的男人，所以我一直都很想见一见那个被他喜欢着的人，想知道她是什么样子，想告诉她错过了多么好的一个男人，才擅自任性地来找您，也许您早就忘了他或者从来不知道他，但是如果有一天您去东京，请到苍井健一的坟前插上一朵小花吧，他一定会很高兴的。”我深深地弯下腰，“给您造成困扰实在对不起，但这是我一生的请求！真的，万分感谢！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“是这样吗？”她的手不冷不热，搭在肩头很轻很轻，“好，我会去的。只是我真的想不起他是谁了，对不起。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“没关系……哦不！是谢谢！谢谢您了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“苍井先生很幸福呢，有你这样的孙女。如果你愿意的话，给我讲讲苍井先生的事吧，我去看他的时候，冷场可不好了，对么？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“……好。”<br/>　　<br/>　　整个过程比我想象过无数次的情节都要波澜不惊，她始终温柔而善良，散发着浑然天成的珠光，明媚却不刺眼，美得恰到好处。<br/>　　<br/>　　桌上摆着家人的相片。<br/>　　<br/>　　精神健硕的老人年轻时应该也是很帅很帅的，旁边成熟稳重的中年男人和温婉贤淑的太太，被奶油蛋糕糊了一脸的孩子们，全家福里幸福而爽朗的笑着。<br/>　　<br/>　　“真巧，我的孙子们也是篮球队的。”说到孙子，她更加慈祥起来，“常说什么‘今年我们翔阳一定会打败海南成为冠军的！’呵呵，真是很不服输的孩子呢。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我们学校篮球队的目标可是称霸全国呢！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“年轻人就是有活力啊。”<br/>　　<br/>　　不知不觉聊了很多，不止是爷爷的事，她也会幸福地说起让她骄傲的孩子们。<br/>　　<br/>　　离开时我甚至觉得脚步前所未有的轻快起来。<br/>　　<br/>　　接下来，也要努力生活呀！<br/>　　<br/>　　加油，自己！<br/>　　<br/>　　“三井寿这个混蛋！”擦肩而过的女声咬牙切齿。<br/>　　<br/>　　因为提到了三井学长所以特别注意了一下，竟然是那天和我在光吾町旧书店争《樱桃小丸子》初回版的女生。<br/>　　<br/>　　“都是你的错健司才不理我的！哼！”<br/>　　<br/>　　健司？名字有点耳熟，谁啊？她喜欢的人？<br/>　　<br/>　　“你也有喜欢的人吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　三井学长？好像是有喜欢的人的，尽管很神秘就是了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我一定要把他从你身边抢走！”<br/>　　<br/>　　他？错啦！傻瓜！三井学长喜欢的该是“她”呀！<br/>　　<br/>　　“抢走他蹂躏他气死你！”<br/>　　<br/>　　不行啊！不能因为被甩了就走上百合抖S第三者渣X的不归路啊妹子！<br/>　　<br/>　　“嘿！”胸中涌出的拯救即将堕落的少女的正义感促使我站了出来。<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊！是你！湘北的那个！好吧，抢走三井寿喜欢的人这件事就交给你了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？——诶？！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“看你浑身充满正义感的样子，那个不良少年，给他点教训也没有问题的是吧？还顺便拯救了一个陷于水火的人呢你知道和不良少年在一起是很悲哀的事情耶……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不不！三井学长已经变回正直好少年了还有我是绝对不会去做那种违背原则的事情的！”用同样快的语速和更响的声音吼回去。<br/>　　<br/>　　她沉默了。<br/>　　<br/>　　埋着头，肩膀耸动，好像在哭。<br/>　　<br/>　　“……其实……”她猛地抬起头，结果却是在笑，一拳捶在我肩头，“你假装答应一下不就行了吗？过几天我消了气就没事了呀！不然的话我真的会一冲动就去做的哟，那时候怎么办？笨蛋！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”想了会儿，我顺着她点了点头，“那好吧。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那就拜托你了！明天就行动吧我会去给你加油的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？——诶？！”<br/>　　<br/>　　我好像挖了个坑给自己跳并且有被活埋的趋势啊……<br/>　　<br/>　　第二天，我高调地从体育馆把三井学长叫了出去，“小丸子”（她不告诉我名字我就只好这么称呼她了……）躲在附近观望。<br/>　　<br/>　　剧本是这样写的。<br/>　　<br/>　　A（即晓，下同）：（悲愤）你这家伙竟然破坏我和铁男的感情，我也要以牙还牙，让你尝尝心爱的人被夺走的滋味！<br/>　　<br/>　　H（即寿，下同）：你们本来就不合适，（不屑）哼，夺走我喜欢的人吗？有本事就来啊。<br/>　　<br/>　　A：说！你喜欢的人到底是谁！我一定会从你手中抢走他的！<br/>　　<br/>　　H：就是石田，你做得到吗？<br/>　　<br/>　　A：（热血上涌）等着瞧！<br/>　　<br/>　　“说！你喜欢的人到底是谁！我一定会从你手中抢走他的！”我的心里默念他的下一句「石田」……<br/>　　<br/>　　“彰。”<br/>　　<br/>　　石田彰？还没从昨天的新番里回魂吗？<br/>　　<br/>　　喂！错了！不是石田彰是石田莉子！<br/>　　<br/>　　我拼命用眼神示意他说错了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“彰。”可是他依旧任性地继续说，“仙道，彰。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“好吧虽然对方是男生压力会小一点但是……”也只能先随机应变了，眼角瞄到“小丸子”，她怎么满脸“果然如此”的表情啊！？三井学长你在外面到底有着怎样的传说啊！？<br/>　　<br/>　　“做得到的话，就去和他恋爱吧。”上扬的嘴角充满挑衅意味。<br/>　　<br/>　　“好！你等着瞧！”<br/>　　<br/>　　怒火中烧。<br/>　　<br/>　　如果不是因为你我怎么会注意小丸子的话！？不注意她的话怎么会惹上什么“装装样子去抢走他喜欢的人吧”这种糟糕事啊！？现在你竟然反过来坑我是吗？挑衅是吗？以为我不敢去动仙道学长是吗！？好！我才不管你是真喜欢他还是假喜欢呢！就算他是弯的我也给他掰直了！啊！气死我了！！<br/>　　<br/>　　chapter02演出就是即兴而为<br/>　　<br/>　　大概是因为我太生气了，大概是因为站的地方碰巧洒了一层沙，大概是因为这样的状况必须要再出现点意外，总之我脚底一滑就朝前摔倒，幸好反应迅速及时抓住三井学长才只是膝盖着地，而没有直接摔个“狗啃泥”。<br/>　　<br/>　　“没事吧？”三井学长蹲下来，“擦伤了，痛不痛？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“当然痛啦！”我扯过他按着他的背站起来，去水池那边清洗干净伤口，转头看见三井学长把兀自躲着的“小丸子”拎了出来，叽叽咕咕说了一阵什么，“小丸子”笑一会儿愁一会儿又笑一会儿，娇俏地捶了他一下，跑了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“小丸子”离开后，三井学长就向我这边走过来，他穿了一件墨蓝T恤，逐渐靠近，慢慢遮挡住全部视线，就像阵雨前夕倏忽黑下来的天。<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶，你刚才说的那些是开玩笑的还是认真的？”可能是由于痛感的刺激，我反而可以很冷静地说话，就算此刻我的鼻尖蹭着他的胸膛。<br/>　　<br/>　　“那家伙，拜托你了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“给你讲个故事吧。”<br/>　　<br/>　　故事讲的是一个女生穿越时空而来，在一系列狗血之后消失的无影无踪，一切倒带重来，她从没有出现过。<br/>　　<br/>　　如果这个故事是真的，那么我终于明白了，关于那个神秘的女生，他们那些模糊的细碎的微妙的记忆和感觉，是因为不想忘记她吧，无论她在或不在无论时空转换，流川枫也好水户洋平也好……<br/>　　<br/>　　仙道学长真是聪明，竟然能知道这不可思议的一切，还能提前把不属于这个时空的东西留下来作为她存在过的证据，唤醒三井学长的记忆。<br/>　　<br/>　　仙道学长真伟大，仙道学长真坏。<br/>　　<br/>　　“难道说三井学长你准备等她？但你们不在同一个次元啊，希望这么渺茫……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“放弃的话，希望就彻底没有了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那个什么时间委员会一直监视着主线剧情啊，你还真倒霉，难得知道了比赛却什么都改变不了，输还是要输……仙道学长也真是的，至少给你一些考试题之类的时间委员会管不着的东西啊，彩票号码也可以啊！仙道学长是坏蛋！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“噗，你倒提醒我了，如果这个时空是不断反复着的，我要留点福利给下周目的自己，可不能再像现在这么倒霉了……”<br/>　　<br/>　　嘴上说着倒霉，其实甘之如饴吧。<br/>　　<br/>　　三井学长真傻，三井学长真伟大。<br/>　　<br/>　　“呐，苍井，你愿意接收仙道那个坏蛋吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“为什么是我？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“因为上次还没有你，所以你的出现必然有原因，而且……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“而且我看起来很像你们的那位那谁，跟仙道学长还比较熟悉，偏偏名字还叫akira，这些梗都被用烂掉啦，写我们的作者就不能有点创意吗？三井学长，我很同情你！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“正面回答我的问题，还有，这样批判作者，小心被虐。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“必须要恋爱吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　虽然仙道学长在上周目很苦情最后还英勇牺牲了，这周目似乎也还没有把感情拔出来的样子，但是不关我的事啊又不是我造成的干嘛要我来负责任？<br/>　　<br/>　　最无辜的是我吧？最倒霉的也是我吧？<br/>　　<br/>　　而且恋爱这种事也不是说说就行了的呀，就算我喜欢他，他也未必喜欢我，况且我还不喜欢他，很尴尬，超级尴尬，无敌尴尬！<br/>　　<br/>　　“你也已经知道了，我们不幸摊上了一个走狗血路线的作者……”三井学长冲天翻了个白眼，“你不答应也是不行的。”<br/>　　<br/>　　喂你这样很像某邪教组织洗脑的呀！<br/>　　<br/>　　难道你想绑架思想吗？<br/>　　<br/>　　“好吧。”叹了口气，我点头，“如果我做不到你是不是自己上？照你的说法，你们俩在一起也是作者喜闻乐见的。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“反正下周目还会倒带重来，不如这次你就直接自己上吧？反正你刚才也有说喜欢他啦，‘小丸子’作证！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“这不行！我是喜欢女生的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那我也喜欢女生！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那我就喜欢男生！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“很好！兄弟！放心大胆地去吧我会为你加油的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　话冲出口，三井学长和我同时愣了愣，同时捧腹而笑，我们真无聊。<br/>　　<br/>　　“既然你为了女人可以插兄弟两刀，那么我为了兄弟插自己两刀又何妨呢！”我说的大义凛然。<br/>　　<br/>　　“喂喂，我有这么不堪么？”三井学长扶额，“不过，你是答应了？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“答应了，三井学长你放心，我是一个做事很负责任的人！”我拍着胸脯，“如果恋爱是完美结局的必要条件，我一定会达成的！”虽然很狗血。<br/>　　<br/>　　“那，谢谢了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“怎么总是有人跟我说谢谢呢？不用谢啦~至少仙道学长很帅嘛！要是赤木学长，我可就为难了……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“噗！被他听见，赤木会揍人的。”<br/>　　<br/>　　我不讨厌仙道学长，至今为止我对他都是有好感的，只是，怎么样才能把那些转化为恋爱感情呢……要好好思考。<br/>　　<br/>　　虽然是这样微妙的起始原因，但我还做不到仅有空壳的“恋爱”，或者说以欺骗为前提的“恋爱”。是有些冒险，但我还是决定要让自己先喜欢仙道学长，再进行下一步。<br/>　　<br/>　　结局也可能是“做不到啊”“他没有喜欢我”“好难过啊呜呜呜……”，没关系，至少甜蜜苦涩，都问心无愧。<br/>　　<br/>　　“对了，那个故事，要保密哦。”说完，三井学长就回体育馆继续训练去了。<br/>　　<br/>　　呵，那种不科学的故事说出来也没人相信吧？<br/>　　<br/>　　而我却信了。<br/>　　<br/>　　真是……<br/>　　<br/>　　苍井晓你这个笨蛋。<br/>　　<br/>　　膝盖已经不疼了，我在脑子里反复勾勒着仙道学长的脸，爷爷教教我啊，怎么样才能像喜欢你一样喜欢他呢？<br/>　　<br/>　　想来想去只得出一个“果然还是爷爷最棒了”的结论。<br/>　　<br/>　　回过神来的时候已经坐在电车里，方向是陵南高中。<br/>　　<br/>　　仙道学长又翘训了，难道又是去看电影？<br/>　　<br/>　　借着莉子的名义要了相田彦一的笔记本来看，仙道学长创造的数字真是华丽，不过这串数字不足以构成喜欢，否则大可以喜欢流川枫。同样的，脸也是，他自己都说流川比较好看。难道要从发型入手？能轻松驾驭如此嚣张的发型的人，放眼神奈川也屈指可数。<br/>　　<br/>　　好吧，就发型了！“仙道学长你的刺猬头实在太帅了我好喜欢呀！”<br/>　　<br/>　　在心里模拟一遍，被自己恶心了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“还是内涵比较重要，心与心的交流，嗯，交流……”我开始构想galgame中的情节，不如让仙道学长来攻略我好了……咦？这个主意不错耶……<br/>　　<br/>　　仙道学长怎么说都是人气选手，我一定能喜欢他的！却越是这么想越是难以有更深的感情投入，好像潜意识里出现了排斥，真糟糕……<br/>　　<br/>　　难道真的要启用攻略游戏？<br/>　　<br/>　　反正仙道学长也不在，我还是先回家吧。<br/>　　<br/>　　“等等，苍井同学！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“前几天我看到石田同学和池上学长在……”相田彦一纠结地搓着手指迟迟不接下句。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你没有眼花，是真的。”我等得烦了便直接答了。<br/>　　<br/>　　相田彦一欲哭无泪的愁苦模样，抓着我问：“那我是不是没有希望了？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“在我们湘北有句名言，放弃的话，比赛就提前结束了。”想想似乎不对，这样会造成多方困扰的，又加了一句，“不过这是说的比赛啦，感情的事，要复杂多啦……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“没错！要好好观察！”<br/>　　<br/>　　振作得好快啊你！<br/>　　<br/>　　“相田同学喜欢莉子？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“为什么？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“她很可爱，对我也很温柔，看见她我就很开心！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“所以这样就是喜欢啊……事实上也是这样嘛……那就朝着这个目标努力！谢谢你啦，相田同学！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“虽然决定权在莉子手上而且对于你和池上学长也不会特别难抉择，但是比赛第二友谊第一嘛，相田同学，你加油啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“……苍井同学你到底是在鼓励我还是在打击我啊？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“都有。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“很过分诶喂……”<br/>　　<br/>　　这种事本来就没有道理没有办法嘛……<br/>　　<br/>　　电车晃晃悠悠，我呆呆地看着车内广告，爷爷，我现在好苦恼，恋爱好麻烦，喜欢一个人怎么都这么困难呢？<br/>　　<br/>　　喜欢仙道学长那样的人都这么困难，那要喜欢我这样的人，会不会难成不可能？<br/>　　<br/>　　我好像有点理解爷爷为什么只敢默默喜欢着绿川南了……有时候自卑会随着喜欢萌生并加剧的……<br/>　　<br/>　　要有自信啊苍井晓！就算不可爱不温柔但是只要能让他见到你就高兴就可以了呀！相信自己！<br/>　　<br/>　　不对不对，现在的课题是让我喜欢他，然后再考虑他喜欢我的问题。<br/>　　<br/>　　好想见他一面啊，如果见到他就很开心，那就是喜欢了吧？<br/>　　<br/>　　就可以不用纠结了，也就可以尽情地攻略他了！<br/>　　<br/>　　回到家，莉子抓着我问今天的事：“需不需要假装情侣？百合好微妙……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不用了……”我颓废地倒在沙发上，“三井学长临时变卦了，他说喜欢的是仙道学长，然后我……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你要去追求仙道学长吗！？”莉子兴奋的眉毛都飞起来了。<br/>　　<br/>　　我惊得缩了缩身子：“你想干嘛？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那个三井学长肯定跟我一样觉得你们很般配才会临时改戏的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哈啊？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不如你们明天就约会吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“别玩啦！”<br/>　　<br/>　　什么般配不般配的，什么约会，我现在根本对他没有那种感情啊！<br/>　　<br/>　　“你不喜欢他？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“有好感，但不是恋爱。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“放心，仙道那家伙很受欢迎的，喜欢他的女生多得很，你要成为其中一员，不难的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“在尝试啦……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“为了给你启示，我给你说说我是怎么喜欢流川君的吧！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你说过很多次啦！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“再听一次嘛！说不定会灵光一现呢？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“……好吧。”<br/>　　<br/>　　然而……<br/>　　<br/>　　三井学长果然还是你自己上吧我不行耶……<br/>　　<br/>　　——那天晚上我仍旧只是反反复复不断地这样想着……<br/>　　<br/>　　chapter03烦恼就是心怀迷惘<br/>　　<br/>　　烦恼并不能阻止睡眠的侵袭，睡过一觉之后好像也没有那么烦了。<br/>　　<br/>　　公车上轰木学长依旧左手单词右手漫画，见到我自然地笑着说早安。<br/>　　<br/>　　窗外流川枫骑着自行车迎面而来、飞驰而过。<br/>　　<br/>　　今天好像是篮球队的第一场正式比赛，对方是哪所学校？不记得了，听说好像很强。<br/>　　<br/>　　……肯定没有陵南强啦，练习赛只输了陵南一分的湘北，如今还有宫城学长和三井学长的加入，首战告捷该是无悬念的。<br/>　　<br/>　　如果今天是休息日就可以去看比赛了，作为陵南王牌的仙道学长肯定会上场吧？<br/>　　<br/>　　“说起来我还没有看过仙道学长打球呢……”脑袋靠着车窗玻璃，我自言自语着。<br/>　　<br/>　　“陵南是种子球队，要上场还早着呢。”轰木学长合上单词书伸了个懒腰，“湘北这区的种子球队可是去年的亚军的翔阳，也就是说，比陵南还难应付哦。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哇！轰木学长你好厉害！这么清楚比赛呀！”为了排解心中苦恼，我决定寻找一个可以让自己分心的话题，“那轰木学长觉得湘北今年的篮球队怎么样？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“湘北虽然不是名门，但队长赤木的实力有目共睹，还有备受瞩目的新人流川枫加入，那个樱木花道很有天分，就是一块未经雕琢的璞玉，应该会成为逆转的关键人物，二年级的宫城良田，去年运动会竟然把100米、200米、400米的第一都拿了，简直就是田径队的恶梦，至于三井寿……”轰木学长滔滔不绝。<br/>　　<br/>　　“看不出来轰木学长很关心篮球队嘛！”我趁势再加一些崇拜的表情在自己脸上。<br/>　　<br/>　　“因为我以前也是篮球队的。”轰木学长把漫画书合上放在左手食指上，右手一转书就在指尖旋转起来，“是跟着三井从武石国中进入湘北的那几个人之一……”<br/>　　<br/>　　三井学长是武石国中篮球队的队长，获得当年MVP称号放弃名校邀请到默默无名的湘北，而那时跟随他而来的队友也不在少数，只是一个都没有留到最后。<br/>　　<br/>　　这是前几天在体育馆听的故事的其中一节。<br/>　　<br/>　　“原来轰木学长还有这样一段半途而废的往事呀！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“呵呵，算是吧，三井身上一直有我们很向往的天赋，不过后来他受伤退队，‘天才也就是这种程度而已’，当时我就是这么想的，然后渐渐又有人退队，我也就跟着退了，反正主角都罢演了嘛……不过没想到两年后三井那家伙竟然又回去了，而且，两年不打球却还是那么强……天才果然是和我们这些凡人不一样的……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“轰木学长才不是凡人！你是我所仰慕的天才！”不想看见这么低落的轰木学长，我脱口而出，“以你的身体素质这辈子都不可能成为日本第一的篮球手可是我相信你一定会成为日本第一的漫画家！虽然我不是因为你才进入湘北，但是我是因为你才觉得每天乘这辆又小又闷又癫又慢的公交车也不是那么难受的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　正慷慨激昂，发现轰木学长不断朝我挤眉弄眼，接着我从后视镜看到了司机充满怨念的眼神……<br/>　　<br/>　　“司机师傅这不是您的错！您不用自责！我今天就写信去公交公司让他们换新型巴士！虽然成功的可能性不大但是……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊！我们到站了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　我话还没说完就被轰木学长拽下了车。<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶，苍井。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“什么？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“写信的事算我一份，别忘了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　轰木学长的话，过了三节课依旧在我心中回荡，油然而生一种为公共社会福利而战的自豪感。虽然真正的起因与此风马牛不相及。<br/>　　<br/>　　尽管今天流川枫因为比赛没来学校，但女生们的话题中心仍然是他。<br/>　　<br/>　　“好可惜啊……看不到流川君正式的高中处子秀……不过还好莉子答应了会录像！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯！我们的那份加油，她也一定会好好带到的！流川君，我们永远与你同在！”<br/>　　<br/>　　不愧是莉子，看起来好像已经成为流川亲卫队的核心人物了呢。<br/>　　<br/>　　我把写好的信拿给班里的同学签名，然后又和轰木学长一起去其他班级征集签名，坚信人多力量大。<br/>　　<br/>　　新型巴士正在不远处朝我们亮灯，迫不及待要开来啊！<br/>　　<br/>　　忙碌起来就不会胡思乱想了。<br/>　　<br/>　　直到在湘南书店见到仙道学长，我才记起昨天的这个时候，我最迫不及待想要见的人，是他。<br/>　　<br/>　　但好像并没有很高兴啊……<br/>　　<br/>　　“仙道学长你好。”打招呼的时候，我甚至连一点点紧张的情绪都不存在。<br/>　　<br/>　　“唔，你好。”他很高，站着就能够到书架最上排，纤长的骨节分明的手指在书籍上划过，定在一本鱼类图鉴上，“就是这本了！”仿佛得到玩具的孩子一般，天真烂漫。<br/>　　<br/>　　他拿着书走去柜台：“麻烦帮我给这本书包上封面吧。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“好，请稍等。”<br/>　　<br/>　　柜台的池田熟练地包好封面，仙道学长说着谢谢微笑接过，漾起在他嘴角的弧度，总是恰到好处地撩拨着每一个将那弧度收入视线的人的心。女生的脸红了。<br/>　　<br/>　　我摸摸自己的脸，不烫。把手放到胸口，心跳也不快。<br/>　　<br/>　　糟糕，我似乎在一开始就已经适应了他的笑容。<br/>　　<br/>　　——废话！我可是从小在爷爷的微笑中成长的呀。<br/>　　<br/>　　——果然还是爷爷最棒了！<br/>　　<br/>　　——每次到最后得出的结论都是同一个。<br/>　　<br/>　　我总是会忍不住拿仙道学长和爷爷相比较，这可怎么办？<br/>　　<br/>　　心理天平永远是偏向爷爷的，仙道学长不可能胜出的，而且，以喜欢爷爷的心情去喜欢仙道学长，是不公平的，甚至，是不真实的。<br/>　　<br/>　　说到底三井学长你为什么要选中我嘛！<br/>　　<br/>　　上周目你没见过的人那么多凭什么就说我是带着特殊使命而来的呀！？<br/>　　<br/>　　此时我的心中无比愤慨。<br/>　　<br/>　　恋爱和幸福之间是既不充分也不必要的关系吧？<br/>　　<br/>　　为什么一定要通过恋爱来获得幸福？三井学长你好肤浅！<br/>　　<br/>　　肤浅！<br/>　　<br/>　　“阿嚏！”<br/>　　<br/>　　骤然响在耳边的喷嚏声，震得耳朵好疼。<br/>　　<br/>　　“咦！？三井学长你怎么在这里？还有铁男……”看见三井学长还吓了一跳，但看见铁男，我立刻明白了，“哦！来买书学习的吧！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“就是这样。”三井学长拍拍铁男怀里抱着的一大摞书，说，“书籍是人类进步的阶梯。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“也是铁男转型的手术刀。”我接话。<br/>　　<br/>　　“小晓，你是嫌弃我长得丑吗？”铁男似乎很受伤，“昨天你不是还为了三井拆散了我们而难过得要以牙还牙拆散……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“三井学长你大嘴巴呀！怎么什么都说！？”我狠狠地捶了他们，“都给我闭嘴！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“仙道是这家书店的常客？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那近水楼台啊，你加油哦。”<br/>　　<br/>　　在我发怒之前，三井学长说着“铁男我们去那边家政区看看”飞快离开了我的捕捉范围。<br/>　　<br/>　　由于书店里要保持安静，我也不好再追击。<br/>　　<br/>　　把新来的书在书架上排好，再把梯子放回储物间，我敲敲略微酸疼的脖子，走去拿了最新的漫画来看。<br/>　　<br/>　　仙道学长买完书就走了。<br/>　　<br/>　　这不过是我们的第四次见面而已。<br/>　　<br/>　　倒是一起看过电影，但回忆很不愉快，几乎造成心理阴影。<br/>　　<br/>　　对了！可以把与仙道学长有关的事情都用回忆模糊美化，直到成为可以恋爱的样子！<br/>　　<br/>　　但那样的话喜欢的对象就是自己制造的仙道学长而不是真正的仙道学长了……<br/>　　<br/>　　不行不行，否决！<br/>　　<br/>　　“你手舞足蹈的在做什么？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？仙道学长你不是走了么？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“想起忘了买新漫画，这期的很精彩？你看得很激动啊。”<br/>　　<br/>　　他去而复返，于是现在，真正的仙道学长就站在我的身边。<br/>　　<br/>　　可以好好观察他。<br/>　　<br/>　　从嚣张的朝天发到脚上的匡威鞋，从手上的漫画到包里的图鉴，他的喜恶和脾性，都可以好好观察。我不仅在这周目同他们一起进行着新的开始，还有三井学长提供的上周目存档资料。<br/>　　<br/>　　……我果然是被三井学长洗脑了，竟坚信着什么“我们其实都是漫画中的人物，现在发生的，都是同人”的说法。<br/>　　<br/>　　我把仙道学长拉到店外。<br/>　　<br/>　　天还没有黑，太阳和月亮同时挂在天上，我看着不远处的湘南海，咬咬牙做出一个决定。<br/>　　<br/>　　“仙道学长。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“怎么？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“明天开始请允许我成为你的跟踪狂！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“拜托了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　九十度弯下腰。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我倒是不介意，但是……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你想对我们家的王牌做什么！你这个跟踪狂！”<br/>　　<br/>　　呜哇！陵南的人什么时候冒出来的！？<br/>　　<br/>　　“茂一叔叔叫我们来抓仙道学长回去训练。”莉子舒展笑容缓解尴尬，拉过我说，“这是我的朋友，不是跟踪狂啦。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不！我真诚地希望大家允许我成为仙道学长的跟踪狂！”我做好了接受一切嘲笑鄙夷不齿的心理准备，再次九十度弯下了腰，“拜托大家了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“被这样的女孩子热切的关注着，也许仙道就会乖乖训练了也说不定。”细碎的人声中，池上学长的声音明亮而沉静，“既然是石田的朋友，应该不会是坏人，不如大家同意了吧。”<br/>　　<br/>　　最后，仙道学长说了“真伤脑筋啊”，而我成为了“仙道彰的跟踪狂苍井晓”。<br/>　　<br/>　　chapter04成长就是偶然相遇<br/>　　<br/>　　仙道学长被队友们带回陵南去训练，为了那张通过全国的入场券，一刻都不能松懈，全都卯足了劲往前冲，身为核心人物的王牌球员，怎么可以偷懒？<br/>　　<br/>　　目送他们离开，我转身回书店去。<br/>　　<br/>　　为了这个月的房租，我也不能偷懒！<br/>　　<br/>　　至于“跟踪狂”这个称号，暂时先名不副实着吧。<br/>　　<br/>　　“既然三井学长把仙道学长交给了我，那么我也就把铁男交给你吧。”我对三井学长说。<br/>　　<br/>　　“铁男已经决定要脱离原来的圈子朝着新的安全可靠的人生方向前进了，这次轮到我来保护他了。”三井学长搂着铁男的脖子，“对吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“别说的这么恶心！什么‘保护’的……”铁男送了一拳给三井，“退一万步说，单看体格都是我护着你的可能性大！不过……小晓，你就安心去和那个什么仙道恋爱吧，我的事也好，三井的事也好，都不用操心。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“放心啦，我已经有了全盘的计划！”我把铁男买的书装进袋子递给他，“书和找零，请收好。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那我们先走了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯，再见。”<br/>　　<br/>　　接班池田在柜台收银，今天书店里人不多，所以工作量也很少，虽然轻松，但不能看漫画难免有些无聊。<br/>　　<br/>　　我胡乱想着该跟踪仙道学长到什么程度才足够，是不是应该准备些望远镜之类的道具，窃听器在哪儿能买到……<br/>　　<br/>　　“苍井。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”<br/>　　<br/>　　今天店里人确实不多，没想到的是，熟人却来了一个又一个。<br/>　　<br/>　　“什么时候下班？”水户洋平晃晃手里的袋子，“请你烤肉啊。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“还有半小时。”我咽了咽口水，听见有肉吃肚子似乎开始叫了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“那我们在隔壁冰室等你。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？我们？”<br/>　　<br/>　　下班后到冰室发现那个“们”是流川枫。<br/>　　<br/>　　我并不意外，流川枫和水户洋平关系很好这件事又不是今天才知道。<br/>　　<br/>　　“两个男生一个女生有点尴尬耶……不如……不如我多叫一个朋友来吧？”我意识到这是一个难得的好机会，一个让莉子近距离接触流川枫的好机会。<br/>　　<br/>　　“好啊。”水户洋平点头。<br/>　　<br/>　　流川枫没有反对。<br/>　　<br/>　　他安静地坐在那里吃着面前的草莓圣代，吃着吃着手突然垂下，鼻子里吹出一个泡泡，睡着了啊……<br/>　　<br/>　　或许是因为害羞或许只是因为奔跑，莉子的脸红扑扑，就像成熟的富士苹果，她一口一口地深呼吸，甚至吞了一颗冰块降温，要在流川枫醒来之前让自己轻松优雅。<br/>　　<br/>　　“唔……”流川枫醒了，睡意未消，眼神有些朦胧，眼珠左右转着，似乎在寻找什么，最后看着莉子说，“你好。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”莉子的表情好像马上就能哭出来，“你……还记得我么？”<br/>　　<br/>　　桌下莉子的手在不住颤抖。<br/>　　<br/>　　“……？”流川枫摸着下巴认真地思考了一会儿，摇头。<br/>　　<br/>　　莉子掏出随身携带的流川枫的富丘国中学生证，声音也开始颤抖：“这个！”<br/>　　<br/>　　他还是摇头。<br/>　　<br/>　　“流……！”我刚想开口，被莉子用力抓住手，痛感把话堵在了喉咙。<br/>　　<br/>　　“没、没关系……”哽咽着说完，莉子埋头拼命吃沙冰，吃了很多很多，口舌都被冻得迟钝，她抬起头，用手背擦擦眼泪，熟悉的明媚笑容，“我叫石田莉子，陵南高中一年级，同时也是流川亲卫队队长，请多指教。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哦，请多指教。”流川枫点点头，他没有质疑流川亲卫队的存在，也没有显得惊讶或丝丝骄傲的兴奋，许是本就不理解那是个怎么样的存在吧？<br/>　　<br/>　　“饿了么？”一直在旁边看着的水户洋平问，“人都到齐了，不如我们走吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　我倒是真饿了，他这样一提，连肚子都开始咕噜噜地应和起来。<br/>　　<br/>　　公交车上，莉子挽着我的胳膊，轻声说：“呐，小晓，他真的是个很好很好的人啊……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我还是很喜欢很喜欢他……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“果然从一开始就没有交往的可能呢……不过可以在离他这么近的地方看着他，好幸福啊……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“以后只要能像现在这样看着他、为他加油的话，我就满足了……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“睡着了？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“没有。”<br/>　　<br/>　　我只是在想。<br/>　　<br/>　　如果换做是我，肯定不会甘于只是看着他为他加油这样吧。<br/>　　<br/>　　要在一起，哪怕不是以恋人的姿态，做朋友也好，做亲人也好，就是想和他在一起，哪怕会受伤甚至伤痕累累，也一定要和他在一起。<br/>　　<br/>　　和他所带来的快乐相比，再大的痛苦都是微不足道。没有他的生命，再多的甜蜜都是索然无味。<br/>　　<br/>　　在一起，直到死亡将我们分离。<br/>　　<br/>　　呵呵，即将被我喜欢的仙道学长，做好被我死缠烂打的心理准备了么？<br/>　　<br/>　　“到了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　流川枫拿出钥匙开门。<br/>　　<br/>　　这是一幢三层洋房，进门是一个小花圃，种满了绣球花。花语是“希望。”<br/>　　<br/>　　从玄关到客厅，只有简单的摆设，桌椅电器之外没什么多余的装饰。<br/>　　<br/>　　我们拿着饮料到天台，水户洋平已经摆好烤肉架，问想吃什么。<br/>　　<br/>　　“鱿鱼鱿鱼！我听三井学长说水户你烤的鱿鱼特别好吃！”我早就蠢蠢欲动。<br/>　　<br/>　　“好，石田呢？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我什么都可以。”<br/>　　<br/>　　四溢的香气挑逗着味蕾，面对美食的诱惑，矜持全面投降。<br/>　　<br/>　　“庆祝第一场比赛胜利！干杯！”<br/>　　<br/>　　由于碰撞，果汁从杯子里洒出来，顺着手指滑向手腕，我抽了纸巾递给他们，流川枫转手递给水户洋平。<br/>　　<br/>　　“哦，谢谢。”<br/>　　<br/>　　看了一会儿确定水户洋平的这声谢是对我说的，这才回了一句不客气。<br/>　　<br/>　　流川枫如往常般没怎么说过话，奇迹的是，他竟然始终保持清醒没有睡着。<br/>　　<br/>　　“给你听歌。”<br/>　　<br/>　　我正在听莉子讲今天湘北的比赛，那个活跃的超级新星和这个安静的大男孩，千真万确是同一个人。突然那个熟悉的声音响了起来，很有些不可思议。<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“这首。”<br/>　　<br/>　　流川枫把耳机递过来，我分了一只给莉子，传来的是我从来没有听过的歌，悠扬磅礴。<br/>　　<br/>　　播放器在单曲循环，一遍过后又是一遍。<br/>　　<br/>　　“You raise me up to more than I can be……”莉子轻声哼唱着，清亮的泪水再次划过脸颊，她没有擦眼泪，而是紧紧地握住了流川枫的手，说，“谢谢，真的真的，非常感谢……”<br/>　　<br/>　　——可以大声笑、放肆哭，可以有很好的朋友，可以被人喜欢，这些美好的事情，都是从遇见他开始的。<br/>　　<br/>　　——如果见到他，最想对他说什么呢？大概是谢谢吧，尽管他不知道，但他确实是我的天使。<br/>　　<br/>　　莉子曾经不止一次地说过，他们的相遇，和他赋予她的竭力活得精彩的勇气与决心。<br/>　　<br/>　　“谢谢你让我成长为今天这样的女生，我很喜欢现在的自己！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“唔……”流川枫想抽回手，但终归没有动，“我不是故意的。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“他的意思是，他只是碰巧出现在了你想要改变的时候，无意中促成了而已，就像催化剂是不能决定化学反应的发生与否的，如果你没有改变的心，就算遇见一百个流川枫都只不过是‘我今天见到了一个帅哥’这样罢了。所以你最应该感谢的人，是你自己。”<br/>　　<br/>　　对于水户洋平的补充说明，流川枫没有附和，也没有反驳，右手仍是被莉子抓着，他朝我伸出左手，于是我把耳机还给他。<br/>　　<br/>　　“呵呵，水户你别开玩笑了，流川才说不出这么有内涵的话呢！”我嘻嘻笑着，拍拍水户洋平的背，“没觉得违和感很重吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“虽然在我心中流川同学是外冷内热心如明镜一样的人，但是我也认为他不会说出这样的话！”莉子终于放开流川枫的手，言辞灼灼，“况且催化剂什么的，他一定不懂！”<br/>　　<br/>　　方才的气氛是感动也好凝重也罢，所有的尴尬，此刻全部烟消云散，水户洋平笑着说：“哈哈，是我曲解了流川的意思，真是对不起啦~为了道歉，接下来我就专心为你们烤肉了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“呐，流川同学，刚才我说的‘谢谢’是出自真心的，将来我也会努力成长为优秀的女人的！”说完莉子鞠了个躬，跑去和水户一起烤肉了。<br/>　　<br/>　　正想着找个什么话题继续下去才好的时候，流川枫开口了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我们决定交往了。”他的声音温柔而坚定。<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“和洋平。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哈啊？！”<br/>　　<br/>　　今天是什么日子？这么重磅的炸弹扔出来我要用什么表情来接啊！？还有你干嘛要告诉我啊！？<br/>　　<br/>　　“你不信？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“信！！”我一下子就从椅子里跳了起来，如果不信的话他跑去拖住水户强吻证明怎么办？<br/>　　<br/>　　“叫你来就是要说这件事。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那我能不能问问为什么要特地告诉我？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“就是觉得你应该知道。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“可是我不想知道！”<br/>　　<br/>　　你们要是决定公诸于世就去说嘛！单单告诉我然后再说要保密什么的岂不是诚心要憋死我吗？树洞！树洞你在哪里！？<br/>　　<br/>　　“呜呜呜……”转瞬之间，就轮到我欲哭无泪了，“我是无辜的我真的是无辜的……像上周目你的姐姐那也不是我的错啊……但是把我当成她还乱来就是你不对了呀……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“什么？姐姐？”流川枫疑惑地重复了一遍，“你说……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我什么都没说！”我赶紧捂住嘴，接着原本的话说，“那真是恭喜你们啊祝你们幸福哟！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯。”他依旧温柔而坚定。<br/>　　<br/>　　没办法了，虽然我是被无辜牵累的，你们的这件事，我还是全盘接收了！<br/>　　<br/>　　“祝你们幸福。”这是真心的。<br/>　　<br/>　　也难怪三井学长会对我说“喜欢流川是不会有结果的”了……你还真的什么都知道啊！对他的信赖又加了一层。<br/>　　<br/>　　chapter05发现就是原本存在<br/>　　<br/>　　关于今天不小心得知的流川枫和水户洋平的……恋情？<br/>　　<br/>　　在他们公布之前，我一定会忍住不说的！<br/>　　<br/>　　除了对三井学长。<br/>　　<br/>　　因为那家伙本来就一清二楚！<br/>　　<br/>　　“果然再来一次也阻挡不了内心的召唤啊，流川那家伙……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你怎么好像很崇拜似的？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“别管那些了，你……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我只需要专心追求仙道学长就可以了，知道啦，啰啰嗦嗦的好烦啊你！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不过如果你实在觉得勉强的话就……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“放心啦，我才不是那种会勉强自己的人！我……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“勉强也要做到！”三井学长提高声调抢白。<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？——！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“每次都不等我说完就插话，真是！现在的小鬼都不懂尊敬前辈吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“喂！三井学长你知不知道这样是很招人讨厌的！？”<br/>　　<br/>　　沉默一会儿，他说：“能遇到你，我很高兴，同甘共苦吧。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“因为和所以有关系吗？说到底你就是要拉着我一块儿倒霉是吧！？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“呵，就是啊……”<br/>　　<br/>　　隔着电话听见了微微的叹息，是那种明知前方千难万险却仍坚定地跋山涉水而去，“没办法了，继续吧……”这样孤独却不寂寞、勇者的微叹。<br/>　　<br/>　　称霸全国的路有篮球队的大家一起走，就算不良时，也有铁男陪着一起走，但这条路，遍布无望的等待的路，却似乎只能他一个人走。<br/>　　<br/>　　再辛苦都只能一个人走……<br/>　　<br/>　　“……诶，三井学长。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“希望下周目是一个真正崭新的开始。”<br/>　　<br/>　　他说我的出现是为了给仙道学长的幸福，那么谁的出现可以给他幸福？<br/>　　<br/>　　下周目，就让那个女生彻底的从这个故事里消失吧，不要再让三井学长被回忆束缚，既然这部名为「SLAMDUNK」的漫画只描绘了四个月，在这四个月间尽情地打篮球尽情地挥洒汗水书写青春，同学少年不言情，不可以么？<br/>　　<br/>　　如果重新读档是要以抹杀一切支线为代价，那么，我也可以消失。<br/>　　<br/>　　却只在下一秒，我就听见他说：“如果达不到完美结局，我愿意开始三周目攻略。”<br/>　　<br/>　　真是……真是让我说什么好？<br/>　　<br/>　　人家可是做好了消失的心理准备在祈愿，你……！<br/>　　<br/>　　“你还真是不见棺材不掉泪啊……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我本来就是这样的男人。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“真是……”<br/>　　<br/>　　——用自己认为最好的方式去生活。<br/>　　<br/>　　在我顾虑很多的时候，爷爷总是这么告诉我。<br/>　　<br/>　　难道这就是三井学长认为的最好的生活吗？<br/>　　<br/>　　他那样的人，一旦认定了，就当真是甘之如饴，再难更改么？<br/>　　<br/>　　大傻瓜！白痴这个词太适合你了！可是为什么我……感动得要哭……<br/>　　<br/>　　“好吧。”我握紧听筒，深呼吸，“如果下周目我还存在，不要忘了我们说过的，做兄弟有今生有来世，我愿意再被你拖累，甚至再豁出初恋也可以的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“噗！”他笑着，“你还是先完成这周目的通关吧！”<br/>　　<br/>　　听起来似乎顺理成章，但恋爱这种事可不能操之过急，“一见钟情”不成功，就只能靠“日久生情”。<br/>　　<br/>　　一定要成功！<br/>　　<br/>　　即使没有必胜的把握也要有必胜的决心！<br/>　　<br/>　　第二天放学就按照原定计划稳步实施。<br/>　　<br/>　　我蹲在陵南体育馆的地窗外看里面篮球队正在训练。<br/>　　<br/>　　“仙道！不准偷懒！给我跑起来！”体育馆里除了篮球撞击地板的声音便是这最为响亮，“鱼住你要再灵活一点！”<br/>　　<br/>　　莉子说茂一叔叔是严肃又不乏激情的热血中年。<br/>　　<br/>　　不难判断，那位声如洪钟的大叔就是陵南篮球队的田冈教练了，果然和白发佛安西教练是完全不同的类型。<br/>　　<br/>　　怎么又分心了？<br/>　　<br/>　　要专心把目光全部集中在仙道学长身上啊苍井晓！<br/>　　<br/>　　盯着他！<br/>　　<br/>　　就算盯到他发毛也要盯着他！<br/>　　<br/>　　仙道学长在喝水。<br/>　　<br/>　　仙道学长在打哈欠。<br/>　　<br/>　　仙道学长在场边发呆。<br/>　　<br/>　　……虽然我不懂篮球但是我懂仙道学长他在偷懒。<br/>　　<br/>　　果然分分钟就被田冈教练吼回场继续训练。<br/>　　<br/>　　仙道学长在运球。<br/>　　<br/>　　仙道学长在假动作。<br/>　　<br/>　　仙道学长在带球上篮。<br/>　　<br/>　　从相田彦一那里借来的笔记本上，在「秘察！仙道学长神技术！」部分到处都批注着“unbelievable”。<br/>　　<br/>　　“unbelievable……”<br/>　　<br/>　　看仙道学长打球，我的嘴里也不住地蹦出这个单词，似乎再基本再简单的动作在仙道手上都能发了疯的潇洒漂亮，并且充满智慧。<br/>　　<br/>　　被流川枫心心念念着要超越的人，果然不同凡响，哪怕他摸鱼的频率同样高得“unbelievable”……<br/>　　<br/>　　他们的训练持续到很晚。<br/>　　<br/>　　不知不觉间我饿了，幸好作为一个专业的跟踪狂，我已经做好了万全的装备，才没有因为饥饿感而影响战斗力。<br/>　　<br/>　　训练结束的时候我正在吃便当，看见一个接着一个人从体育馆里走出来，我赶紧把盖子盖好把便当盒装进背包，戴上棒球帽，紧跟在仙道学长后面。<br/>　　<br/>　　尽管已经征得他的同意，但是作为跟踪狂就要有跟踪狂的操守，隐蔽性也是专业能力之一。<br/>　　<br/>　　我插着耳机，随手拿着小册子，伪装成陌生的路人甲，努力随意地跟着他，他走我也走，他停我自然也就停下。<br/>　　<br/>　　仙道学长在哼歌。<br/>　　<br/>　　仙道学长在等红灯。<br/>　　<br/>　　仙道学长在买鳗鱼饭。<br/>　　<br/>　　从便利店出来，霓虹闪烁，仙道学长拎着便当袋走进附近的长野公园，那里有公用的篮球场。<br/>　　<br/>　　天黑了，路灯不是很亮，只有一个人在练习，身法迅捷，锐利的像一把刀，从气势上看，说是练习不如说更像是战斗。<br/>　　<br/>　　仙道学长走向他，说：“嘿，福田，我买了便当，一起吃吧。”<br/>　　<br/>　　被叫到名字的瞬间，福田抓着篮球用力地灌进了篮筐，爆发力很惊人。<br/>　　<br/>　　他落地后转过身，我才看清他的脸，怎么看都算不上英俊，或者说还达不到“普通”这样的水平，吊梢眉三角眼厚嘴唇，头发乱蓬蓬的像个鸟巢，表情也不友善。<br/>　　<br/>　　乍一看是不讨人喜欢的，但应该不是坏人。<br/>　　<br/>　　因为我确定仙道学长是个好人，他的朋友总也是好的。<br/>　　<br/>　　仙道学长和福田走去对面的长椅那儿坐下，我听不清楚他们在说些什么，看着他们吃完便当，聊了会儿，开始一对一的练习。<br/>　　<br/>　　上场后，仙道学长表情变得严肃，比在体育馆时要认真很多，尽管福田的进攻很猛，大多还是被他一一防住。<br/>　　<br/>　　比起进攻，那位福田同学的防守很弱，但是仙道学长似乎完全没有手下留情，闪电般突破防守，入篮得分。<br/>　　<br/>　　不知不觉间就被吸引了似的，在每一次攻防之间，都会提起心紧张着，同时惊叹着。<br/>　　<br/>　　“unbelievable！”<br/>　　<br/>　　当时繁星满天，月色温润。<br/>　　<br/>　　晚风习习，清凉舒爽，但夏天确实迈着炙热的步伐来了呢。<br/>　　<br/>　　仙道学长擦擦汗，长舒一口气，对福田说：“要挡住你，真是越来越难了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“为了能让你说出这种话，我每天都在拼命练习。”福田手腕一翻，又射进一球。<br/>　　<br/>　　我看着福田，只觉得虽然他长得不好看，却是很帅气的。<br/>　　<br/>　　一对一练习结束之后，仙道学长和福田告了别。<br/>　　<br/>　　他走，我也就跟着他走。<br/>　　<br/>　　仙道学长在翻书。<br/>　　<br/>　　仙道学长在东张西望。<br/>　　<br/>　　仙道学长在给老太太指路。<br/>　　<br/>　　他扶老太太过了马路又回来，继续向前走，在便利店买了瓶水，走着走着，进入一幢公寓。<br/>　　<br/>　　这就是他住的地方啊……<br/>　　<br/>　　抬头看着高高的公寓楼，灯亮的并不多，似乎有些冷清。<br/>　　<br/>　　突然想起他也是一个人从东京来到神奈川，迟到很久的亲切感扑面而来，我们是同样的出生地呢。<br/>　　<br/>　　不知道他会不会也有一个像莉子那样可爱的室友呢？<br/>　　<br/>　　有的话，可以出来联谊耶……据说联谊是增进“关系”的秘宝。<br/>　　<br/>　　转身回家，明天还有重要的考试，真伤脑筋。<br/>　　<br/>　　“小晓，今天你跟踪仙道学长了吧？感觉怎么样？”<br/>　　<br/>　　我刚打开门，脱鞋还没有换，就被莉子抓着要汇报情况。<br/>　　<br/>　　“总之圆满成功了吧！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“就这样？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你想怎样？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“至少要发现他的另一面，再刮目相看，然后‘哇好棒呀我好喜欢！’这样嘛~”<br/>　　<br/>　　“呐，你认识一个叫福田的人么？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不认识，谁啊？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我看到仙道学长和他在公园球场做一对一的练习，比在球队的时候要认真得多，特别犀利。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“这就是另一面啦！小晓你现在马上进房间好好回味他的英姿，争取达到那种‘久久挥之不去，再回首，他已是刻在心上的人’的感觉！”<br/>　　<br/>　　不由我反对，莉子就把我推进房间，还倒了一杯“活跃恋爱细胞”的牛奶，用任重而道远地表情拍了拍我的肩，走出去关上了门。<br/>　　<br/>　　我闭上眼睛努力拼凑着仙道学长的身影，他的胸口总是挂着一个写有“明日试验！”的牌子。<br/>　　<br/>　　于是我也只得睁开眼睛，打开教科书，要是考点能在心中久久挥之不去，考试时已是刻在心上的答案就好了……<br/>　　<br/>　　chapter06悲伤就是力量之源<br/>　　<br/>　　我能感受到试题很简单，但可怜的我就是不会，为此我感到很悲伤。<br/>　　<br/>　　化悲伤为力量抢到了今天小卖部限量的牛肉汉堡，盘腿坐在柔道社地板上，看他们午间训练。<br/>　　<br/>　　青田学长拿了一杯橙汁给我，说：“以后要常来啊，他们看到有女孩子，比平常卖力多了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“唔，好的。”我点头，“比起篮球，果然柔道才是适合日本人的运动啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“本来就是这样！”青田学长眼里射出愁苦，“可惜晴子看不到啊！还有赤木那个混蛋！哼！我一定不会放弃争取樱木花道的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　被青田学长以同盟军的姿态紧扣着肩膀猛拍背，震得我差点把刚吃下的汉堡吐出来，也把最后的那一点悲伤抖得无影无踪。<br/>　　<br/>　　反正都考完以后的事情都不是我能决定的，不如把希望寄予老师的善良吧。<br/>　　<br/>　　伸个懒腰，去上下午的课。<br/>　　<br/>　　放学前，班长走上讲台说要讨论关于下个月体育祭的事。<br/>　　<br/>　　班长在黑板上写下大字：“首先是入场式，这要全员参加。关于队形，大家有什么建议？”<br/>　　<br/>　　说实话，岩田举手的时候，我很担心她会提议让女生们集体换上流川亲卫队制服拿着大麦穗球边跳变喊“一年10组加油！流川同学最高！”男生们八抬大轿抬着流川枫绕场一周……<br/>　　<br/>　　“我认为，形式是次要的，重要的是气势。”岩田说，“比如说……流川同学！虽然他只有在打球时候才热血燃烧，平时总是懒洋洋的，但是有他那张脸在队里，我们就是无敌的！哦不，我说的就是气势，要有流川同学打球时的气势，更要有流川同学面对打扰他睡觉的人的气势！”<br/>　　<br/>　　班长无奈地抽了抽嘴角，在黑板上写下“气势”，继续问：“其他同学有别的提议么？”<br/>　　<br/>　　大概是被岩田的“气势”镇住了，班里一时寂静无声。<br/>　　<br/>　　还是很安静。<br/>　　<br/>　　“很好！”班长像发现了新大陆一般激动，“请流川同学发言！”<br/>　　<br/>　　同学们齐刷刷地把目光投向流川枫。<br/>　　<br/>　　但看他的姿势，怎么想都只是在伸懒腰而已吧？哪有人举双手要求发言的？<br/>　　<br/>　　“唔……”流川枫抓抓头发站起来看着班长，“打扰我睡觉的人……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不是他！”以流川枫的“扰我睡眠者必死”原则，免不了又是一场惨剧，潜意识里仗着我们关系不错他怎么也会给点面子不至于动手，我脱口而出。<br/>　　<br/>　　“那么是你？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”<br/>　　<br/>　　面对他逐渐从迷蒙变得清明的眼神，我咬牙点头，就算他真的要揍我，至少我有绝对的自信能从他的拳头底下溜掉。<br/>　　<br/>　　——从这点来说，我也应该挺身而出解救班长！<br/>　　<br/>　　我环顾四周，感受到了来自同学们的热切期盼的目光，我继续说：“就是叫你去社团活动，看，放学了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“……哦。”他应着，俯身拎起书包向外走，擦身而过时，“谢谢。”听见他说。<br/>　　<br/>　　当他走出教室，比起“如释重负”之类的情绪，在我的脑子里盘桓着久久挥散不去的却是“他好乖”这样的评语。<br/>　　<br/>　　真正如释重负或许是班长，他握笔的手甚至还在颤抖，强装镇定地说：“我们继续。”等讨论的差不多了，又开始动员大家积极报名参加比赛和拉拉队。<br/>　　<br/>　　“好，今天就到这里，大家可以回家了，明天见。”每天都在盼着这句话，这句话之前的时间是多么的冗长，简直可以闷成心中的伤。<br/>　　<br/>　　我和岩田她们一起往学校外走，话题绕来绕去，总还是流川枫。<br/>　　<br/>　　“苍井。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“流川君会参加体育祭的吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“当然啦！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我也是这么觉得，流川君虽然很酷，但还是很有责任感的，而且体育祭也有篮球比赛……”<br/>　　<br/>　　流川枫只是安静，可不是离群索居，再说他最爱的篮球，本就是集体运动，所以不用担心，他一定会参加的，而且以他的性格，只要参加就一定要赢，把他作为一年10组在这次体育祭的王牌，绝对没问题。<br/>　　<br/>　　“今天要打工，我先走啦！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“好，明天见哦！”<br/>　　<br/>　　到书店，边换制服边想着等自己打工结束仙道学长也已经到家了吧……<br/>　　<br/>　　不如就照莉子说的，好好回味一下昨天仙道学长的“英姿”好了。<br/>　　<br/>　　闭上眼睛，他的影像仍旧模糊着，只能隐约勾勒出曲线框架，更熟悉的不是体育馆里打篮球的他，而是站在不远处的书架前的他，笑起来仿佛周身都晕满光的他。<br/>　　<br/>　　我看不见他，但是我能感受到他的笑意，一点一点散开来，就像倒映着树影斜阳的澄澈湖面，风吹过，悠悠晃晃。<br/>　　<br/>　　虽然有些晚了，但还是继续吧，跟踪这件事也要坚持才能见成果的。<br/>　　<br/>　　而且，我想见他。<br/>　　<br/>　　下班后我先去了陵南，果然已经结束训练，沿着昨天的路去他家，路过上野公园，路灯明明灭灭似乎快要坏掉，但还是能看清楚里面没有人。<br/>　　<br/>　　站在仙道学长住的公寓楼下，我拼命回忆着。<br/>　　<br/>　　昨天是见到有了新亮灯的房间才离开的。<br/>　　<br/>　　六楼。<br/>　　<br/>　　我慢慢往上走着。<br/>　　<br/>　　安静的楼道，只有鞋子踩上楼梯的声音，哒、哒、哒，然后好像听见了自己的心跳。<br/>　　<br/>　　和原先计划的不一样，或者说这早已经超出跟踪的范畴了吧？<br/>　　<br/>　　明天不就能见到么？怎么这次这样等不及？<br/>　　<br/>　　尽管心里犹豫着但脚下却没有停，六楼并没有走很长时间，当我回过神来，听见了开锁的声音。<br/>　　<br/>　　仙道学长穿着白色的T恤，胸口印着一个泰罗奥特曼，很可爱。<br/>　　<br/>　　似乎刚洗过头，头发还滴着水，耸拉着搭在额前，朝天发自然是不存在了。<br/>　　<br/>　　戴着眼镜，海蓝色边框，慵懒中微妙地透着朝气。<br/>　　<br/>　　又是以前没见过的样子。<br/>　　<br/>　　没有很惊讶，也没有很高兴，更不可思议的是，我的心定了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“是你啊。”他侧身，“请进。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“谢谢。”我顺着他让出的道走进屋。<br/>　　<br/>　　他在后面关上了门。<br/>　　<br/>　　总是突然想见他，迫切地让自己开始不安和忐忑，“我是喜欢他了吧他不喜欢我怎么办？”甚至会这样想。<br/>　　<br/>　　可每次见到他之后，却又如此平静，为什么我的心情会如此坦然，没有波澜？<br/>　　<br/>　　——还是没能喜欢上吗？<br/>　　<br/>　　只能这样想。<br/>　　<br/>　　——再接再厉！<br/>　　<br/>　　鼓励自己。<br/>　　<br/>　　“昨天你没有跟我上楼啊，怎么知道我住这间？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“观察分析。”<br/>　　<br/>　　他知道我一直跟着他。不知道才奇怪吧？但昨天的一切明明看起来都那么自然……<br/>　　<br/>　　难道，在已知的前提下，他却仍旧可以忽略我的存在，以最平常的姿态过最平常的一天？<br/>　　<br/>　　好厉害……<br/>　　<br/>　　不被人左右，好厉害。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你有什么事吗？”他身上洗发水的味道混着方便面的味道。<br/>　　<br/>　　“有！”我在脑子里迅速转了一圈，“请仙道学长把钥匙给我！仙道学长不在家的时候，我可以来感受你的味道！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“这……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“虽然有点过分，但是拜托了！因为我是你的跟踪狂！”我一如当初的理直气壮。<br/>　　<br/>　　仙道学长噗嗤笑出声，推了推眼镜，假装严肃地说：“好吧，但是你要保证不弄乱任何东西，就算你要做田螺姑娘，打扫的时候也不能乱放东西。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“好，我保证。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“备用钥匙在信箱里，你拿着吧。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“谢谢！”<br/>　　<br/>　　我并不知道他在想着什么，但是我很感谢他这样配合着我任性的胡来。<br/>　　<br/>　　甚至没有质疑。<br/>　　<br/>　　“那我就暂时没事了。仙道学长你好好休息吧，我就不打扰了！至于仙道学长不在家的时间段，我会调查出来的，请不用透露了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　说完，我昂首阔步走出门，把钥匙放进书包，下楼，回家。<br/>　　<br/>　　田螺姑娘吗？也是一个不错的选择。<br/>　　<br/>　　走出公寓，转身抬头看六楼的那扇窗，仙道学长会不会也在看着我？<br/>　　<br/>　　我看不见他呢，他能看得见我吗？<br/>　　<br/>　　隔着遥远的距离，对望的视线，不偏不倚看尽彼此。<br/>　　<br/>　　——这种事，是美好的幻想，还是真的会出现？当心有灵犀的时候吗？<br/>　　<br/>　　那时候又是什么时候呢？<br/>　　<br/>　　坐在公交车上看窗外，好像看见了三井学长。<br/>　　<br/>　　他一个人在练习射篮。<br/>　　<br/>　　车很快开过，人影也很快模糊。<br/>　　<br/>　　在下一站，我下车跑了回去。<br/>　　<br/>　　成群的小虫围着光亮一圈一圈地飞，就着不算明亮的光，我看见篮球从他的手上飞出划出一道完美的抛物线。<br/>　　<br/>　　“果然是你！”气还没有喘匀，我兴奋地喊他，“三井学长！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“这么晚你在这里干嘛？”他跑去接住落下的篮球，走过来问。<br/>　　<br/>　　“刚刚去了仙道学长家要了钥匙，看到你，就来找你了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“进展不错哟，加油！不过现在太晚了，我先送你回家吧。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“好啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“这么干脆？我去拿东西，你等会儿。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯。”<br/>　　<br/>　　依旧是坐在公车上，三井学长咕咚咕咚灌着宝矿力，而我有些无聊。<br/>　　<br/>　　本来想告诉他仙道学长家有一台看起来很高级的笔记本电脑，与在电视上看到的那些不可同日而语，好像未来科技，屏幕上还有很多可爱的植物和傻傻的僵尸……<br/>　　<br/>　　难道又是上周目攻略获得的高级装备？<br/>　　<br/>　　那什么时间委员会就没有后续处理的相关组织吗？这历史遗留问题零零碎碎太多了吧？<br/>　　<br/>　　搞得到处都是BUG的感觉……<br/>　　<br/>　　“嘿！想什么呢？”<br/>　　<br/>　　什么无法改变的剧情，注定要输的比赛就赢不了这种事，谁会甘心呢？<br/>　　<br/>　　其实他也不甘心吧？<br/>　　<br/>　　“三井学长，这周目的BUG这么多，走出一条不同结局的支线可能性也很大不是么？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你有卯足劲在尝试改变吧，既然已经知道了输的原因，就不能放任着自己重蹈覆辙呢。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“呵，看出来了？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“没有啦，是感觉出来的。”<br/>　　<br/>　　他一直都是自己掌握命运的人，哪怕命运残酷，也要在岩石中开出花来。<br/>　　<br/>　　在另一个时空中，能把现在的一切当做漫画来看的时空中，三井学长一定是个超高人气的角色，那种会让人坚强起来的角色。<br/>　　<br/>　　“三井学长你是不是要生日了？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊？我都不记得了，好像是哦……你怎么知道？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“在仙道学长家的日历上看见5月22日被圈出来写着你的名字。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？他怎么知道？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“这我哪知道？”<br/>　　<br/>　　所以说时间委员会到底是个什么组织？大事不管小事不查不出事才怪！<br/>　　<br/>　　“那你打算送我礼物吗？”三井学长的笑容有些奸诈。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我很穷的！而且你不是叫我什么都别管只要专注仙道学长就好了么？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯，这样就好。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不过还是对你说一句好了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“什么？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“当然是‘生日快乐’啦！你是白痴么？！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你怎么可以说前辈是白痴！？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那你本来就是嘛！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“刚才还目露崇拜呢，不要以为我没看出来！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你眼花！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你狡辩！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不理你了！哼！”<br/>　　<br/>　　我撇撇嘴赌气转过头去，窗户玻璃印出他的脸，窗外霓虹一道一道扫过，分不清他的表情是悲是喜。<br/>　　<br/>　　“那时候她是不是为你准备了一个很棒的生日会？”或许有些不合时宜，但还是问出了口。<br/>　　<br/>　　“生日会？那是流川和水户准备的。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哦……总玩得很开心吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“是啊，很开心。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“以后也会同样开心吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“这还用你说！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“呐，三井学长。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“怎么？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“生日快乐。”<br/>　　<br/>　　chapter07宣言就是人尽皆知<br/>　　<br/>　　早晨出门上学，发现公交车换成了新型巴士。<br/>　　<br/>　　我和轰木学长都很高兴，以胜利者的喜悦击掌庆祝。<br/>　　<br/>　　在教学楼前遇见三井学长。<br/>　　<br/>　　“嘿，你们很熟吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“一起上下学的交情。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“照樱木的说法……喂，苍井，你要时刻记得答应我的事啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　虽然我不知道樱木的说法是什么说法，但看三井学长的表情估计不是什么好说法，我狠狠地瞪他，不要以为生日就能为所欲为了！惹毛我，咬你哦！<br/>　　<br/>　　“好啦好啦，我开玩笑的，前辈我对你还是充分信任的。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“切！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“呐，轰木，有时间要不再一起练练球？”<br/>　　<br/>　　轰木学长没有避讳，爽快地搭上三井学长的肩，说：“好啊，就怕忙的是你，县大赛期间训练很密集吧？你还有体力继续和我打球吗？队长。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“怎么一见面就揭短呢？我可是每天都在训练自己的！你看我的肌肉！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哪里有肌肉？皮包骨头哦你！”<br/>　　<br/>　　他们两个有说有笑地走着，完全把我忽略了……<br/>　　<br/>　　“切！”我哼一声，拐弯走去自己的班级，“有什么了不起嘛，我才没有不爽呢！……咦！三井学长真讨厌！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“三井怎么了？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“呜哇！你是谁啊？突然冒出来！”<br/>　　<br/>　　在7班门口遇见一个满头红发的女生，感觉和7班那个同样红发的樱木花道很像，似乎整个人都在诠释着什么叫做热烈的青春。<br/>　　<br/>　　“听见你说三井就问问嘛，你们很熟？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯，很熟。你们很熟？”我好奇地打量着她，“红头发这么显眼，不会没有注意到的呀……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我不是湘北的学生，是特意来找花花的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“花花？樱木花道？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“就是他！又帅又萌又燃简直无敌的！不过你别喜欢他哦，他是我的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　女生说话时有志在必得的豪情，也有红粉菲菲的柔情，说起樱木花道时非常骄傲，快乐得不得了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我有准备喜欢的人了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“咦？谁啊？三井吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“他是兄弟啦！谁会喜欢兄弟哦……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“这很流行的啊……不过看你的样子，喜欢的应该是仙道那种类型的吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“猜中了？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“就算是吧……唔，你是谁？还没回答我呢，你和他们都很熟吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我叫真崎帆，和他们……类似于偶像和粉丝的关系吧！唔，你是不是要迟到了？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“对哦！那我先走了，以后再聊！我对你很有兴趣哦~”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我也是。”真崎帆用力握了下我的手，“加油！”<br/>　　<br/>　　手心被沾上一层薄薄的汗，真崎帆这个人，热情过头，略奇怪，初次见面就说我喜欢的应该是仙道学长那种类型，显得自己很懂一样，切！虽然是事实……<br/>　　<br/>　　即将成为事实。<br/>　　<br/>　　我在纸上反反复复写仙道彰的名字，刷拉刷拉过去五六张纸，数学课的演算一点没有做，被小池老师气急败坏地拎出来，他的口水都喷到脸上了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你知不知道现在上课呢！？我的课就这么无聊么！？写的什么东西？仙道彰？你在我的课上发花痴吗？啊！？苍井同学！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“难道说苍井喜欢仙道？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哪个仙道？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“当然是陵南那个啦！笨！”<br/>　　<br/>　　这下可好，我怎么就成为舆论焦点了呢？<br/>　　<br/>　　就算我说“仙道学长欠我钱”啦、“仙道学长是湘北的敌人”啦之类让我写他名字是为了“记住他催讨欠债”啦、“诅咒他消灭陵南”啦这样看起来还比较合理的原因，也没人信吧？<br/>　　<br/>　　况且欲盖弥彰是不对的，从小爷爷就教我做人要坦坦荡荡……<br/>　　<br/>　　“我……”<br/>　　<br/>　　犹豫着是找个理由蒙混过去好呢？还是干脆宣布“我就是喜欢他，你想怎么样？”让自己没有退路好呢……<br/>　　<br/>　　“你喜欢仙道？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“正在试！”<br/>　　<br/>　　没有辨清声音的来向便下意识地高声说了出来，这下可好，方才的犹豫纠结又算白费……不用宣布也全世界都知道了吧？<br/>　　<br/>　　讨论声悉悉索索得此起彼伏，教室里变得十分混乱。<br/>　　<br/>　　“安静！”小池老师吼得声嘶力竭，戒尺在桌上啪啪啪敲着，“还在上课！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“流川枫还在睡觉，难道你们想吵醒他吗？”这招我试过很多次，每次都很有效。倒也不是帮小池老师，主要是渐渐听见不好的议论声，让我心里很不舒服。你们还是赶快安静吧！<br/>　　<br/>　　“我已经醒了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”<br/>　　<br/>　　这次我听清楚了，因为混在议论声中而模糊的，因为混着议论声中而愈发清晰的，流川枫的声音，就是刚才那声询问的来源。<br/>　　<br/>　　“真巧，流川同学你也醒着呐？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“老师，我们要请假。”流川枫说话出奇的礼貌，但表情看起来却是在说“不准假就揍你”。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你、你……你们！”小池老师气得结结巴巴，“你们……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“谢谢老师。”<br/>　　<br/>　　流川枫轻点一下头就把我拽了出去。<br/>　　<br/>　　“仙道是个白痴，你不要喜欢他。”他开口就没头没脑地说了这么一句。<br/>　　<br/>　　“关你什么事？准你喜欢水户不准我喜欢么仙道学长么？”心里赌气，我咬着牙冲他低吼。<br/>　　<br/>　　“……”他沉默着。<br/>　　<br/>　　流川枫话不多，他可以始终沉默，毕竟这是常态。<br/>　　<br/>　　但是你不要突然沉默啊！这样我会很害怕的……<br/>　　<br/>　　“你怎么了？别不说话呀……”语气不由得软了下来，“为什么不要我喜欢仙道学长？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“喜欢三井学长比较好。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”<br/>　　<br/>　　我又不是你姐姐，喜欢你姐夫干嘛！？<br/>　　<br/>　　努力把这句话咽下去。<br/>　　<br/>　　抬起头看看流川枫，他没有上周目记忆，却偏偏有些模模糊糊的印象，太糟糕……<br/>　　<br/>　　“你把我当成别人了是么？”我问他。<br/>　　<br/>　　“感觉……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“再敢说我像谁就跟你绝交！”我吼他。<br/>　　<br/>　　三井学长总是分得清谁是谁的，而他分不清。<br/>　　<br/>　　我同你们交朋友，是以“苍井晓”的名义，为什么总是要强调我和谁相像所以才是特别的呢？如果不依存着那段记忆我就不能与你们相交了吗？<br/>　　<br/>　　这样的友情，我才不稀罕呢！我要活在阳光下，而不是别人的阴影之下。<br/>　　<br/>　　“流川枫，我问你。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我们到底是不是朋友？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“……是。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你犹豫！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“是！”<br/>　　<br/>　　他肃然立定，就像是被家长训斥的孩子，紧张地等着惩罚结果。<br/>　　<br/>　　好可爱！<br/>　　<br/>　　喂！不能被迷惑！<br/>　　<br/>　　“我保证，我会成为你们的回忆的，所以拜托你，不要再把我当成其他人的替代。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“看你的样子比较呆，不会懂的。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“……哦。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“但是你记住，以后脑子里再有奇怪的想法，禁止扯到我身上来！”咬咬牙还是没忍心放出狠话，撒娇似的扯了扯他的衣服下摆，“我不想失去你们这些朋友，所以……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“可仙道确实是白痴……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“和他没有关系！我是说……咦？”<br/>　　<br/>　　他懂了。<br/>　　<br/>　　尽管我们的交流似乎前言不搭后语，但是我知道他懂了。<br/>　　<br/>　　他眼神里“喜欢白痴也是白痴”的潜台词充分说明了这点。<br/>　　<br/>　　--无论心里面那个模糊的影子是谁都好，总之不是苍井晓。<br/>　　<br/>　　心里瞬间通透起来，接过他的话，我耸耸肩说：“白痴又有什么关系？恋爱本身就是两个人一起犯白痴嘛！你没听过这个说法？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“……随你。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“呵呵~”我踮起脚揉揉他的头发，酥软的发丝穿过手指间，“乖啦！”<br/>　　<br/>　　流川枫侧头闪开，不爽的说：“别碰我。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“好啦我知道错啦~”我撇撇嘴，“回去上课吧！”<br/>　　<br/>　　因为他已经表明性向，所以我和他相处时随意得很，反正不需要忌讳什么。<br/>　　<br/>　　回教室后被同学们围着问东问西，一会儿是关于仙道学长，一会儿又是关于流川枫，问得越多我越不想说。<br/>　　<br/>　　干嘛要告诉你们哦！要知道就去问本人哦！<br/>　　<br/>　　“停！”我烦得很，一拍桌子，“我要去发泄……排泄一下！”<br/>　　<br/>　　就地遁逃。<br/>　　<br/>　　好不容易熬到放学，我抓起书包就跑，要是被缠上了，就赶不及在仙道学长回家之前做“田螺姑娘”了！<br/>　　<br/>　　跳上公交车，长长的舒了一口气，斜靠向车窗，脑袋砰砰砰撞着玻璃，即便这样，我还是睡着了。<br/>　　<br/>　　索性没有坐过头，醒的时候还有两站才到。<br/>　　<br/>　　伸懒腰，打个哈欠，精神力回复充分！<br/>　　<br/>　　哼着歌去仙道学长家，掏出昨天要来的钥匙开门。<br/>　　<br/>　　窗帘都拉开着，阳台的玻璃门也没有关，屋里有阳光的味道，罩着一层橙光。<br/>　　<br/>　　阳台上有很多落叶盆栽，绿意盎然，生机勃勃。<br/>　　<br/>　　“是渔具耶~”我拿起渔具比划，仙道学长只说不能弄乱他的东西，可没说没说不能碰，“说起来好久没有钓鱼了呢……爷爷总说我叽叽喳喳把鱼全吓跑了……”<br/>　　<br/>　　进卧室扑到床上，单人床，很软很舒服，但是我总担心他嫌小，会不会睡着睡着就滚下来？把脸闷进枕头，有洗发水的香味。<br/>　　<br/>　　嘻嘻，我真是越来越像痴汉了。<br/>　　<br/>　　转过头看见窗台上有一个水晶苹果，好奇地拿过来转着玩。<br/>　　<br/>　　手中一滑，水晶苹果掉到地上，掉了一片叶子。<br/>　　<br/>　　虽说事出突然，貌似还事态严重，但越是这样越要保持镇定，心慌的话就真的完了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“唔……好心疼……”我捡起地上的叶子，“先用胶水粘起来遮掩一下！”<br/>　　<br/>　　到处找都没找到胶水，只在洗手间里有很多发胶，仙道学长的发型果然很耗发胶，真是浪费钱……<br/>　　<br/>　　将就着也算粘上了，只能祈祷仙道学长不要碰，应该可以瞒一阵子……<br/>　　<br/>　　一定要赶快找到一个一模一样的苹果还给仙道学长！<br/>　　<br/>　　看看似乎没有弄乱什么，先走吧。<br/>　　<br/>　　想想不对，做错了事情要勇于承认，这样掩饰错误之后偷偷走了，会被仙道学长瞧不起的！<br/>　　<br/>　　而且如果那个苹果对仙道学长有特殊意义呢？<br/>　　<br/>　　有特殊意义的东西，即使一模一样也是有区别的！<br/>　　<br/>　　决定了！<br/>　　<br/>　　我就在这儿等仙道学长回来，不怕也不逃。<br/>　　<br/>　　chapter 08<br/>　　<br/>　　仙道学长没有回来，我想不如打扫打扫屋子吧，我是田螺姑娘嘛。<br/>　　<br/>　　仙道学长还没有回来，我想不如去楼下便利店买点吃的吧，肚子饿了呢。<br/>　　<br/>　　仙道学长仍旧没有回来，我想不如给他煮好宵夜吧，他训练到这么晚，肯定也饿了。<br/>　　<br/>　　好像没什么事好做了，作业写完了，日常练习也做好了，起初地忐忑早就消散了，我无聊地看电视，拿着遥控器一圈一圈地换频道，仙道学长他始终没有回来。<br/>　　<br/>　　看看时间，糟糕，再等下去就不得不留宿了。<br/>　　<br/>　　然而事情总是这么巧，怪不得说无巧不成书呢。<br/>　　<br/>　　咔哒。我听见了开门的声音。<br/>　　<br/>　　我正收拾东西准备离开，怎么等都不回来的仙道学长回来了。<br/>　　<br/>　　……早知道我就不等他直接走好了，肯定会在门口撞见的！<br/>　　<br/>　　“仙道学长你终于回来了！我快赶不及末班车了你快跟我过来！”我急着回家，看见他就一把拖进卧室去。<br/>　　<br/>　　“怎么了？嘿你不会是……”仙道学长调笑的语气在看到掉了叶子的苹果后戛然而止，“这个……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“这个很贵重吗？”看他的表情，我料定这个苹果不是平常的苹果，“那我赔给你吧……你想要什么列个单子给我，我能拿得出一定全给你！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“但是要凭良心开价哦，不准敲诈我！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“没事，其实我不知道这个苹果是从哪来的，莫名其妙就在窗台上放了这么久。呵，当然也不知道它的价格……算了，不用你赔。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“难道是上……！”在他说第一个“不知道”的时候，我就知道了“真相”，一激动差点脱口而出，我急忙捂住嘴，但心里明白这绝对又是上周目遗留的，默默地再次鄙视时间委员会做事不负责任。<br/>　　<br/>　　仙道学长放下苹果，深深地吸一口气，说：“好香，你准备了宵夜？”<br/>　　<br/>　　我点点头。<br/>　　<br/>　　“真是田螺姑娘呐。”仙道学长貌似愉悦地又吸了吸，“一闻就知道好吃，我们一起吧。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不行啊，我要去赶末班车！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“唔，你不知道吗？我家的钟调慢了一小时，所以现在已经没有车了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哈啊？！——”<br/>　　<br/>　　“包括手表，都是调慢了的哟。”<br/>　　<br/>　　我被他打败了，为什么每次他说这种话都能用理所当然甚至很骄傲地语气呢？<br/>　　<br/>　　而且，就为混个迟到，至于吗？调慢手表就可以了嘛！<br/>　　<br/>　　既然已经错过了末班车，我也就只好打电话回家说今天要留宿，莉子竟反过来问我：“池上学长也要留宿，让他睡你的房间可以吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哇！你们的发展当真快的可以啊！好吧，但是你叫他别碰我的抱枕哦。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你的抱枕是1:1美男子耶，池上学长要是抱着睡觉，不是很奇怪吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“所以让你看着他嘛！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嘻嘻，知道啦~”<br/>　　<br/>　　挂了电话，我去餐厅和仙道学长一起吃宵夜。<br/>　　<br/>　　“那我今天睡在哪里？”我问仙道学长，他家可只有一张床。<br/>　　<br/>　　“就和我一起睡咯~”<br/>　　<br/>　　我一口牛奶喷到了他的脸上，抽张纸帮他擦干净，但看他嬉皮笑脸的样子，还是忍不住在他额头弹了下。<br/>　　<br/>　　“开玩笑的。”仙道学长揉揉额头说，“我在客厅打地铺……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我睡沙发好了！”我打断他，“你们最近训练这么辛苦，要是再连觉都睡不好，会很凄惨的。”说着把脑袋凑向他，“喏，我弄坏了你的苹果，虽然你说了不用陪，但是我不想欠着你什么，呐，就让你摸下我的头好了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不用啦，我怕你咬我。”仙道学长摆摆手，“上次你就像小豹子一样。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我可是下了很大决心的！除了爷爷，我还没有主动让人摸过头呢……你这家伙……”越说越委屈。<br/>　　<br/>　　他该要理解的，这个动作对我来说是多么不容易。<br/>　　<br/>　　“那我就不客气咯。”静了会儿，他说。<br/>　　<br/>　　当他的手慢慢抚上我的头发，同上次一样，解开了系着的发带，（也不知道他是什么怪脾气）一点一点地，很温柔地，抚摸着。<br/>　　<br/>　　好像那时候爷爷也是这么温柔地摸着我的头说“小晓你以后要开开心心哦”，就算爷爷不在了，也要开开心心的。<br/>　　<br/>　　“呵呵，你的头发真软。”仙道学长放下手，点了点自己的头发显得有些苦恼。<br/>　　<br/>　　“那当然啦，我又不像你，抹那么多发胶，弄得自己像刺猬一样！”<br/>　　<br/>　　接着把宵夜吃完，想着要睡觉了也就没有再把头发束起来，简单顺了顺，就那么披散着，坐在地上看电视。<br/>　　<br/>　　“能不能让我靠一靠？”仙道学长在旁边坐下。<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我累坏了。”他身上的汗味还没有散，初时有些呛鼻，现在已经习惯了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“靠着我？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“头发可能会扎到你。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你真当自己是刺猬吗？”我笑，“那你不要嫌弃我的肩膀窄哦。”<br/>　　<br/>　　感受到肩头加重，不一会儿就听见均匀的呼吸声，看来他确实是累坏了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“仙道学长？”<br/>　　<br/>　　试探着叫了叫他，没回应，倒是鼾声渐渐响了，果真睡着了，而且睡得很沉的样子。<br/>　　<br/>　　靠一靠倒是没关系，但是他怎么说睡着了就睡着了呢？这本领果真不是流川枫专属的。<br/>　　<br/>　　就算打扰流川枫睡觉我都是不怕的，所以要叫醒仙道学长自然也是不怕的，但我也不想吵醒他。但是要我这样一动不动地让他靠着睡觉，累得自己手脚酸麻，我可受不了。<br/>　　<br/>　　没力气把他搬到床上去，我只好扶他躺下，又拿了靠垫给他当枕头，再去房间拿了毯子给他盖好，自己往前挪了挪，调小电视音量，继续看。<br/>　　<br/>　　觉得这样的氛围很好，真有点浪漫的小情调。<br/>　　<br/>　　偶尔转头看见仙道学长的睡颜，这个人连睡觉都是笑着的吗？<br/>　　<br/>　　双眼皮的男生，会孩子气地搓搓鼻子，嘴角微微上扬，显得惬意而满足。<br/>　　<br/>　　是不是看的时间久了，就会这样记在心里不忘记？<br/>　　<br/>　　他的样子，他的喜乐和他的忧愁，都牢牢地记在心里，不可以地想起，却总也不会忘记。<br/>　　<br/>　　甚至是呼吸的节奏，都会悄悄地吻合了吧。<br/>　　<br/>　　看着看着，我觉得脸上有些发烫，但抬手摸摸自己的脸，却又不是很热。<br/>　　<br/>　　好奇怪呢。<br/>　　<br/>　　“唔……还不睡吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　这时候听见仙道学长朦朦胧胧地说。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你占着我的地方呢。”假装责怪他，顺手我把他拉起来，“你怎么这么沉？快，去睡床吧，地板这么硬，小心明天骨头疼！”<br/>　　<br/>　　看他迷迷糊糊地走进房间，我关了客厅的灯，拉开窗帘，月光、对面楼的灯光，和远处霓虹的光混合着，并不多么明亮华丽，只淡淡的，我喜欢。<br/>　　<br/>　　伸个懒腰，躺在沙发上，我看着外面流泻的光，渐渐也有了睡意。<br/>　　<br/>　　晚上做了个梦，梦见仙道学长到我们家留宿，我很凶地让他睡地板，他很乖地让我睡床……<br/>　　<br/>　　和现实主客颠倒的梦。<br/>　　<br/>　　突然感觉不舒服，好像脸上被滴了水，于是我也不管那个梦，就这么醒了，看见仙道学长脖子上搭着毛巾，头发湿漉漉的垂着，穿着睡衣，刚洗完澡的样子。<br/>　　<br/>　　看起来像准备睡觉，而不是刚刚起床。<br/>　　<br/>　　“快起来，你不会不知道从这里去湘北要很久吧？”仙道学长指指时钟，“还是你已经决意翘课？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“呜哇！”我揉揉眼睛看时间，一下子跳了起来，“怎么不早点叫我？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我想让你多睡会儿，不好吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你这是害我啊！！”<br/>　　<br/>　　我连瞪他一眼的时间都不想浪费，冲去草草洗漱抓起书包就跑。<br/>　　<br/>　　结果还是迟到了，可怜的我被老师罚顶着装满水的盆在走廊上站两节课。<br/>　　<br/>　　全怪仙道学长！<br/>　　<br/>　　……好吧，我自己也是有些责任的啦。<br/>　　<br/>　　“哈哈，苍井你这个样子超搞笑的知道吗？喂，你走两步我看看你的平衡感呢？”<br/>　　<br/>　　三井学长那个家伙竟然专门从三年级教室跑下来看我笑话，惹得我被同学们围着乱糟糟起哄，太过分了！<br/>　　<br/>　　罚站没什么，耻辱的是被嘲笑。<br/>　　<br/>　　“哼！”我心中冒火，举起脑袋上的盆一口气向他扔了过去，拔腿就跑，“有本事就来追我呀！”<br/>　　<br/>　　在逃跑方面我就是有绝对的自信，对手是谁我都不怕，而且三井学长的体力实在叫人不敢恭维，我就更加有恃无恐了。<br/>　　<br/>　　果然他没有追上来。<br/>　　<br/>　　我拍拍手在旧教学楼前的台阶上坐下，悠闲地晒太阳。<br/>　　<br/>　　扔了一颗石子出去，看着它滴溜溜地滚远，脑子里蹦出一个念头，想看看仙道学长上课时的样子。<br/>　　<br/>　　运动中和生活中的仙道学长多多少少都见着了些，唯有学习中的没有见过呢。<br/>　　<br/>　　这些貌似毫无关系的念头，总是莫名其妙出现，然后迫不及待想要去完成。<br/>　　<br/>　　是因为我总是想着这些念头那边牵着的人吧。时时刻刻都想知道，关于他的一切，然后让自己可以好好地认真地喜欢他。<br/>　　<br/>　　于是我站起来跑出校门跳上公车，去陵南！<br/>　　<br/>　　“最多也就关几天紧闭嘛，我豁出去了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　老师问起来就说因为担心三井学长带不良时的伙伴来报复所以害怕地跑了，嘻嘻。三井学长你是愿意为我担着的，对吧？<br/>　　<br/>　　chapter 09<br/>　　<br/>　　眼下有一个严峻的问题等待解决，陵南高中的大门哟，你要怎样才能为我打开？<br/>　　<br/>　　没有任何正当理由还穿着他校制服在上课期间横冲直撞结果被陵南正义的保安先生从大门扔出来的我真是失策啊……<br/>　　<br/>　　放学后来倒是顺顺当当，但那样就没有意义了呀……<br/>　　<br/>　　“唔……该怎么进去呢？”兀自踌躇着，我抬头望着高高的围墙，计算着翻进去的可行度。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你是谁？在这里鬼鬼祟祟做什么？”身材娇小的女孩可爱的脸上稚气未脱，看上去最多是个国中生。<br/>　　<br/>　　她抬手指着我的鼻子，义正言辞质问的腔调，但说起话来却仍旧柔柔的。<br/>　　<br/>　　怎么每次有人偏偏要在关键时刻扰乱我的计划呢？<br/>　　<br/>　　心里有些不高兴，又看她还是个孩子，于是我头脑一热，摆出前辈的架势，胸一挺头一昂，傲然地对她说：“看清楚了，小妹妹，姐姐我可是光明正大地准备翻墙！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“翻墙做什么？”她的声音很甜，标标准准的萝莉音，甜而不腻。<br/>　　<br/>　　虽然她是个小女孩，但她要是叫来保安，我以后可就彻底进不去陵南了！告诫自己做人不能太冲动，安全起见，还是随口胡编个理由蒙混过去趁机溜吧。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我……锻炼身体！不行吗？哦！那边的墙好像更高，更适合锻炼，姐姐我去那边啦！”我边说边退，瞅准时机走为上计。<br/>　　<br/>　　没走几步前面就有一片阴影横扫下来，是三个男生。<br/>　　<br/>　　一个活力十足，走着走着就像要跳起来似的，用力挥着手说：“藤岛学姐！我和神学长、牧学长一起来啦！”<br/>　　<br/>　　另一个看起来很瘦弱却意外长得很高，目测近190公分，是三人中最高的，白白净净的脸，大眼睛一眨显得可爱又无害（这是腹黑的标准配置啊……），他用很无奈的语气说：“清田非要跟着来，我们怎么都拦不住。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“明明是神学长说因为牧学长……”<br/>　　<br/>　　最后一个古铜色皮肤，肩膀宽厚身形健硕，表情严肃形容成熟，他开口厉声喝止清田继续说话：“闭嘴，清田，里面在上课。”<br/>　　<br/>　　这位学长看起来真像家长一样，带着三个儿女出来郊游。<br/>　　<br/>　　咦？那个萝莉小女孩是“学姐”？哎呀呀娃娃脸太可怕了！<br/>　　<br/>　　“嘿！那边鬼鬼祟祟的妹子，过来！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊嘞？萝莉学姐叫我？”我兴致高昂地跑过去，他们“一家四口”似乎很好玩，而且如此声势浩大地来，说不定能带我走进校门。<br/>　　<br/>　　“学姐就学姐，‘萝莉学姐’算什么？是藤岛学姐。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“是！藤岛学姐！”<br/>　　<br/>　　海南大附属不愧是名门，藤岛学姐虽然长得萝莉，但无时无刻都散发着不可小觑的御姐乃至女王的气场，和旁边的牧学长相比丝毫不弱。<br/>　　<br/>　　藤岛学姐的脊背笔直，不卑不亢走在最先，和保安先生说了几句就把我一同带了进去，她回眸一笑，灿若光华。<br/>　　<br/>　　然后牧学长就触电似的抖了个激灵，巧克力脸上显出阵阵粉扑扑。<br/>　　<br/>　　神学长憋着笑坏坏地瞧热闹，清田信长仍是蹦蹦跳跳叽叽喳喳。<br/>　　<br/>　　走到教学楼前，我立住脚步对他们的说：“海南的大家，很感谢你们带我进来，我现在要左拐了！后会有期咯！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“成，去吧。”藤岛学姐和牧学长同时点点头。<br/>　　<br/>　　我转身三两步跨进楼，记得仙道学长是在二年5组，一路向前转道上楼，教室就在楼梯口。<br/>　　<br/>　　踮起脚从门上的小窗口看进去，仙道学长个子又大发型又招摇，一下子就找到了。<br/>　　<br/>　　他一手撑着下巴，一手在书上涂写，偶尔打个哈欠，老师一个粉笔头扔下来，他揉着额头伸伸舌头，说了句什么惹得哄堂大笑。前座同学回头嬉笑着同他说话，再次被老师一个粉笔头砸到脑袋。<br/>　　<br/>　　“好像没有什么特别的嘛……”我矮下身，后脑顶着门板，“但是也不能期待仙道学长跟老师打起来啊……嗯，这样的自然态最好了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　下课铃响，仙道学长伸了个大懒腰，站起来朝教室外走，我转身就跑，等上课铃响再跑回来，继续踮着脚朝里看。<br/>　　<br/>　　还是和上节课一样没什么特别的事情发生，看得我都开始打哈欠了。<br/>　　<br/>　　我真是个不称职的跟踪狂……<br/>　　<br/>　　眼看要到午饭时间，肚子咕噜噜叫着，在安静的走廊上格外突兀，我到小卖部买了面包，去餐厅坐着吃，没过多久同学们也陆陆续续来了，紧盯着入口处，看见莉子和池上学长进来，鱼住学长特征比较明显也一眼就看见了，接着仙道学长和他的前座同学一起走进来。<br/>　　<br/>　　他们去买了拉面就近坐下，依旧谈笑风生。<br/>　　<br/>　　从小窗口看不清楚，现在仔细一看，那位前座同学好像也是篮球队的人，短中分，眉清目秀，但我想不起来他叫什么名字。<br/>　　<br/>　　我一边啃着面包，一边看着他们。隔得太远，自然也听不见他们在说什么。<br/>　　<br/>　　“小晓！你怎么来陵南啦？”莉子一拍我肩头，“来找仙道学长？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不是找。”我扯过莉子藏在她身后，“是偷看。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“行，那你继续偷看吧，池上学长，走，我们去给仙道学长通风报信！”<br/>　　<br/>　　莉子拉着池上学长的手跑到仙道学长那儿，指着我的方向说了一阵，然后几个人就嘻嘻哈哈地笑作一团。<br/>　　<br/>　　“笑什么笑嘛……”我嘟囔着，郁闷地啃面包，“做仙道学长的跟踪狂也是你们同意了的呀……讨厌！”<br/>　　<br/>　　仙道学长微笑着走过来坐在对面，推过来一杯奶茶，说：“光吃面包小心噎着，喝点水吧。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“唔，谢谢。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你也跟了我这些天，有什么发现吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我发现你和别人也没有多少不一样的，普通学生而已。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“本来就是这样，你当我会变身超人拯救世界吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你要是超人我就是水兵月了！代表月亮消灭你哟！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那我就不能是超人，要是晚礼服假面才行。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“说的也对哦~不过呢……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不过最想要的还是哆啦A梦对吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“对对对！”我兴奋地搂着仙道学长晃，“我想要时光机，我要回去找爷爷！你要什么？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我只要哆啦A梦就好了，有那样的朋友，没有百宝袋也没关系。”<br/>　　<br/>　　仙道学长是普通的，又是特别的。<br/>　　<br/>　　会觉得他的这种普通很无聊，但在无聊时，又因为他的那种特别，不经意间眼前一亮，收获的是巨大的惊喜。<br/>　　<br/>　　而那时候的那种惊喜所带来的愉悦，总是其他时候其他人所无法给予的。<br/>　　<br/>　　“嘿！你怎么又盯着我发呆？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我就是觉得这样的仙道学长真的再好不过了，请务必一直保持下去！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“还有哦，我们这样坐在一起吃东西说话，我还算什么跟踪狂？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那要怎样？”仙道学长大惊小怪起来，指着我嫌恶地说，“哇！你是谁？偷偷摸摸跟着我好恶心！……这样吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不准说我恶心！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那你想要我怎么样？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“就假装不知道咯~”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你真麻烦……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“这是讲究细节！”我拉着仙道学长走到莉子身边，做了个鬼脸，说，“我回湘北去啦，你今天可别再带着池上学长留宿了哟。”<br/>　　<br/>　　回到湘北，果然被一番训斥，我哼哼着在办公室写检讨。<br/>　　<br/>　　“这已经是从轻处置，你不服气吗？苍井。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“没有！我很服气！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那就好好写。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“是！”我立刻埋头奋笔疾书。<br/>　　<br/>　　洋洋洒洒写完三大篇，我的手几乎酸得抬不起来，像个残疾人一样回到教室，竟然还要参加体育祭的入场式队形排练。<br/>　　<br/>　　操场上站满了各个班级的同学，有的班级已经排好开始练习走步，而我们10组……<br/>　　<br/>　　“岩田她们跑到哪里去了？”班长在急吼吼地找人，“少了这么多还怎么走队形！？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“她们去体育馆看篮球队训练了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“所以今天就散了吧？”我趁机说。<br/>　　<br/>　　“想得美！你们！跟我去把她们抓回来！老师不是说了么，每周二是集中训练时间，社团活动都停止吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　咦？今天是周二？差点忘了还要整理资料室的档案呢！<br/>　　<br/>　　趁班长领着大队人马去体育馆，我跟旁边的森田说了声就跑去资料室，爆发吧！我的小宇宙！<br/>　　<br/>　　也没有人来催，我一直到完成计划工作量才离开，看见班长凶神恶煞地站在队列外指挥着。<br/>　　<br/>　　“竟然把流川枫都叫来了，不错嘛！”我禁不住赞道。<br/>　　<br/>　　“苍井！快归队！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哦！”<br/>　　<br/>　　我跑入队伍立正站好，看班长这认真的样子，不到天黑不会散。<br/>　　<br/>　　如果每周都这样，就不得不向老板申请调班了。<br/>　　<br/>　　真伤脑筋啊……<br/>　　<br/>　　chapter 10<br/>　　<br/>　　对苍井晓来说，最重要的是什么？<br/>　　<br/>　　偶尔，我也会想想这个问题。<br/>　　<br/>　　自己喜爱着的和喜爱着自己的，无论是否得到，无论是否失去，都是要好好珍惜的重要。<br/>　　<br/>　　握在手中的、树立在眼前的、徘徊在脑海中的，哪怕仅仅是些无妄的虚构，只要曾经成为过前行的动力，都是重要的。<br/>　　<br/>　　但，在这些之中，什么才是“最”重要的呢？心里摆了无数架天平，却总也称量不出。<br/>　　<br/>　　同学们都出去上体育课了，而我因为扭了脚行动困难，只能一个人呆在教室里无聊地想东想西。<br/>　　<br/>　　“算了！”想不出就干脆不想，“本来就没有标准答案嘛！”<br/>　　<br/>　　弯下腰去看肿起来的右脚，只是扭了一下，怎么肿得这么严重？轻轻碰一下都钻心似的疼。<br/>　　<br/>　　大概是由于反抗被送去保健室时的动作过分剧烈吧，但能逃离铃木老师的毒爪，那拖着伤脚的夺路狂奔就是值得的！<br/>　　<br/>　　疼痛一阵强过一阵，竟出了一身冷汗，实在不能再逞强下去了，我站起来单脚着地一蹦一跳地去找小池老师说我要去医院。<br/>　　<br/>　　小池老师拉开办公室的窗户，把正在操场上跑步的班长叫了过来，说：“你带苍井去医院，路上小心点。”<br/>　　<br/>　　班长去向体育老师说了，隔了会儿就走进办公室，扶着我出门去医院。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我最不擅长的就是长跑了，能解脱多亏了你，真是谢谢啦，我刚才高兴得差点没翻窗进去！”班长边走边说，连带着比划。<br/>　　<br/>　　“那倒不用谢，你走稳点别摔了我就好。”<br/>　　<br/>　　右脚根本无法受力，站着的时候身体稍微倾斜一些就疼得厉害，只能靠左脚支撑，蹦跳着前进，但时间久了，不断承受全身重量的左脚也开始有支持不住的征兆，我对班长说：“你能不能背我？再跳下去左脚也要坏啦。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？我……”班长红了脸，支支吾吾地不回答。<br/>　　<br/>　　“他不好意思呐，我来背你吧！”三井学长坏笑着从走廊的窗户翻进来，他们班和我们班有一节体育课时间相同，“不是人人都和你一样没心没肺的。”说着来牵我的手。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你讨厌！”我气恼地甩开他，却摇摇晃晃站不稳，右脚甫一落地就疼得龇牙咧嘴，无奈只好搭着三井学长的肩顺势攀上他的背，“你这么瘦行不行呀？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“再背两头猪也行！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“猪哪有我听话！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哈哈，走咯！”<br/>　　<br/>　　我们到附近的野口综合医院，带着方框眼镜留着络腮胡的医生看了会儿X光片，和蔼地微笑着说：“骨头没什么大碍，好好休养一阵子就没事了，但是要记住不能乱动，准时来复诊。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哦。”<br/>　　<br/>　　医生又交代了些注意事项，我一一点头。<br/>　　<br/>　　看来在痊愈之前似乎不能去跟踪仙道学长了，哦，还得打个电话向书店老板请假……<br/>　　<br/>　　“三井学长，我们走吧。三井学长？”<br/>　　<br/>　　原来我发呆的时候三井学长也在发呆，我发完发呆了，三井学长还在发呆。<br/>　　<br/>　　推了他两下才有反应，三井学长很郑重地站起来对医生说：“医生，我想做一次全面的检查，我的腿……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哦，你是三井同学啊，换了发型真的认不出了呢。”医生推推眼镜，“怎么，你的腿又疼了吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不疼，只是我又开始打篮球了，我很担心受过伤的腿会不会……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“这样啊，那找护士预约吧。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯，真是麻烦医生了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哪里的话，这是医生的本分嘛。”<br/>　　<br/>　　我扯扯三井学长的袖子在他耳边说：“难道后面的剧情里你的腿会再次出事？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“没有啊。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“呼……这就好。”长舒一口气，可被他吓死了，转念又问，“那有没有谁还会受伤？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“和海南比赛的时候，赤木的脚会和你现在差不多，他用受了伤的脚一直坚持到了比赛结束。”<br/>　　<br/>　　我光是站着就已经受不了了，但他还要奔跑还要跳跃，而且这样乱来万一造成永久伤害怎么办？是要多么强大的精神力才能与疼痛作战，豁出未来去与疼痛作战啊。<br/>　　<br/>　　“赤木学长真的很值得尊敬耶……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯，连牧绅一都尊敬他。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“牧绅一？谁啊？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“海南的四号，号称神奈川的帝王。”三井学长一使劲把我拎了起来，“走吧。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那王后是谁呀？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“有人说是翔阳的藤真。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那你是王子吗？还是公主？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“呸！不要把话题引到奇怪的地方去！”<br/>　　<br/>　　我吐吐舌头，脑子里念头一闪激动地勒住了三井学长的脖子，用力摇晃着他说：“怎么早没想到？漫画！你不是说有一套漫画吗？在你那儿吧？借给我看呀！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“这怎么可以！？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那你跑来找我剧透的时候怎么不说不可以？现在还说个毛线呀！现在就去你家拿啦！快！”<br/>　　<br/>　　一路蛮横地鞭策着三井学长回家，他的床很大也很软，可以在上面尽情地打滚。<br/>　　<br/>　　三井学长从书架上抱下一套漫画，数了数正好31本，书架上登时空了一处，他把漫画书装进纸袋放在桌子上，拍了拍，说：“这是全部的了，小心点，别弄坏了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“知道啦，这在我们这个次元是绝版的嘛！呐，有没有TV版？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“没有！”三井学长的额头青筋拧出了夸张的井字形。<br/>　　<br/>　　“肯定有的啦，别小气啦，拿来给我看看嘛！”我蹦到柜子边仔细地瞧了瞧，“这不是么？SLAM DUNK！不然我们现在一起看好不好？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你真是……”三井学长摇头叹气最终还是同意了，“这可是经典，你瞧好了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯嗯！！”我猛烈点头。<br/>　　<br/>　　然后就像打开了新世界的门一样。<br/>　　<br/>　　「君が好きだと叫びたい」前奏一响就仿佛整个人都热血得要燃烧起来似的。<br/>　　<br/>　　主角是樱木花道呢，果然是个青涩又可爱的家伙，你的春天就是篮球啦！<br/>　　<br/>　　难怪岩的声音和流川枫很像，原来声优是一个人呐！<br/>　　<br/>　　青田学长的过肩摔好帅气！樱木花道穿柔道服也挺合适，可惜这是篮球漫画啦~<br/>　　<br/>　　原来湘北的特产是糖与鞭子呀，彩子学姐总结的真好，还有流川枫是阿米巴原虫好贴切！<br/>　　<br/>　　……<br/>　　<br/>　　…………<br/>　　<br/>　　有我见过的，还有更多我没有见过的大家。<br/>　　<br/>　　虽然我还无法爱上篮球，但是我早已经爱上了他们努力的模样。<br/>　　<br/>　　篮球的橙色便是青春燃烧的光亮。<br/>　　<br/>　　忽然想，也许……心里面对于生活充满热爱，把所有的热爱化为切实的行动，不惧前途，凛然而生，就是最重要的吧。<br/>　　<br/>　　23分钟左右一集的动画，一下子看到了第13集，在陵南高中体育馆，湘北和陵南即将开始的练习赛，迟到的仙道学长的声音作为背景传出，镜头转过，门口的黑色剪影，不待镜头拉近，我就按下了暂停。<br/>　　<br/>　　“怎么？不看了？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“仙道学长的部分我要酝酿一下。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“说不定能发现怦然心动的场合呢！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你还没对他心动吗？！”三井学长显得很吃惊。<br/>　　<br/>　　我耸耸肩表示无奈，说：“不是正在努力吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那你加油。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯。”<br/>　　<br/>　　三井学长去捧了一个西瓜来，切成两半，我们一人抱着一半用勺子挽着吃。<br/>　　<br/>　　虽然很想问三井学长看了这些有什么感想，但始终没问出口。<br/>　　<br/>　　过了一会儿，我说酝酿好了可以继续看下去了，三井学长按下播放键。<br/>　　<br/>　　「抱歉，我迟到了。」仙道学长还是那副宛如把“错误”演成“骄傲”的神情，「对不起，教练，我睡过头了。」<br/>　　<br/>　　“他一直就是那个样子。”我舀了一大块西瓜塞进嘴里，回想着平时的相处，“冲他发火简直就是一拳打到棉花上嘛。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“这也是萌点哦。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“是吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你难道不该问‘萌点’是什么吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“猜也知道就是会让我喜欢他觉得他好可爱之类的点啦~难道不是吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“呵、差不多就是这样……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“就是，意会就可以了嘛！看你的样子也不是很会解释啦！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你这是瞧不起我吗！？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“喂，莫非你这个也是萌点吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“什么‘这个’‘那个’的，我刚才那样据说是叫做……诶？叫什么来着？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“呆萌吗？哈哈！还是蠢萌？很合适你啊喂！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你才呆你才蠢啊喂！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那你说你是什么？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯……啊！想起来了，是傲娇！她说过我这种属性是、是傲娇……”<br/>　　<br/>　　刚才还健气逼人的三井学长脸上突然扬起一片红，又很快白了下去。<br/>　　<br/>　　糟糕，又提起不该提的人了！<br/>　　<br/>　　我的心里早就把那个女孩列入黑名单，每次提到她气氛就会变得很尴尬，过分的时候还会萧瑟落寞，总之很不妙！<br/>　　<br/>　　“行啦！这个词你也不用解释，我意会成啦！”我急忙打哈哈蒙混过去，“呜哇！樱木花道真好玩耶！三井学长你看嘛！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那也是经典姿势，后来有部忍者漫画命名为‘千年杀’。”三井学长摆出前辈的姿态指点起来。<br/>　　<br/>　　呼……幸好他习惯了……<br/>　　<br/>　　习惯这种突来的寂寞，习惯了这种长久的寂寞。<br/>　　<br/>　　才容易陷入，也懂得拔出。<br/>　　<br/>　　这样很好，这样很不好。<br/>　　<br/>　　“呐，苍井。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“记住了，炮灰也是萌属性。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“说仙道学长吗？放心啦，我是打定主意要喜欢他了，不用你提醒，他的萌点我都会亲自一个个发现的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那就好。”三井学长用西瓜撞了撞我的西瓜，“祝你们幸福！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“一定！”<br/>　　<br/>　　你说原本的世界是漫画，我们现在的存在是同人，可是……可是三井学长你那么萌，那该死的作者怎么忍心让你在故事之外经历这样的等待？<br/>　　<br/>　　chapter 11<br/>　　<br/>　　“青子！能不能，带我去体育馆？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“咦？苍井你要去体育馆？很难得呀！来，我扶着你走。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“多谢啦！”<br/>　　<br/>　　放学后我在岩田青子的搀扶下前往体育馆，湘北篮球队所在的体育馆。<br/>　　<br/>　　明天就是湘北和角野高中的比赛了，漫画我已经追上进度，知道湘北会轻松获胜，自然一点儿也不担心，乐悠悠地坐在地板上看他们训练。<br/>　　<br/>　　一颗篮球飞过来，我侧头轻轻巧巧避过，球撞上背后的墙壁弹回来，我顺手再传回场上，安田学长接住球抱歉地笑笑，运球往前跑，却很快就被宫城学长抄走。<br/>　　<br/>　　训练结束天已经黑了，我蹦到三井学长身边扯着他，说：“赶快回去啦，我们接着看那个呀！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“看哪个？看哪个？”樱木花道耳尖，嗓门更大，“小三你有好东西不拿出分享太小气啦！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“没有！樱木你别胡说！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哇！小三你心虚！就是有咯！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“说没有就没有！”三井学长一下子就把樱木花道的声音盖了下去，“你这个退场大王！先关心自己吧！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我是天才！退场、退场是个意外！本天才不是退场王！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嘴硬，你就是退场王。”我小声说，被三井学长横了一眼，立刻闭嘴，拖着他一瘸一拐往外走，“大家再见啦！”<br/>　　<br/>　　刚走出体育馆后脑就被三井学长打了一记，他压低声音用气息大吼：“你要让全世界都知道吗？！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“下次不会啦。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯。你脚还疼不疼？要背吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不用，扶着就好。”<br/>　　<br/>　　到了三井学长家，他按了按门铃，走出来的竟是一脸严肃的教导主任。<br/>　　<br/>　　我这才注意到教头也姓三井，仔细瞧两个人的长相也很相似，是父子也不算奇怪。<br/>　　<br/>　　教头上上下下地打量着我，直盯得人发毛，突然目露精光，说：“小寿你这小子居然欺负女孩子，实在太不像话了！同学不用怕，身为老师就要把每一个学生当做自己的子女，呐，告诉爸爸是不是哥哥欺负你？爸爸现在就打他屁股！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哈啊？”我一愣，急忙解释，“老师你误会了，三井学长没有欺负我……是我自己扭到脚的……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“明明是被揍的偏说是自己摔的，看来你真的很怕。放心，有爸爸在，哥哥不敢对你怎么样的，尽管实话实说吧孩子。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“爸，你这样她才会害怕！”三井学长颇感无奈的样子，“真搞不懂为什么你连自己的儿子都不相信。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯嗯！！”我拼命点头，“老师你这样太傻了，我能嘲笑你吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　教头抽抽嘴角，侧身把我们让了进去，自己关上门走进来，端坐在沙发上，又是上上下下一阵打量，说：“不可能是女朋友。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“老师您真是目光如炬！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“好啦，我们还有事，爸你自己玩吧。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“这是对父上说话的态度吗？！小寿你过来，我有话对你说！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“以后再说啦以后再说！”三井学长一边搪塞教头一边拉着我走进房间。<br/>　　<br/>　　我蹦蹦跳跳立定不稳，一下子扑到床上，撞得鼻子有些疼，抬起头怨念地看着他，说：“都是你的错，把教头传染傻了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你再多嘴我就把你扔出去！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“唔！我不说了！别把我扔出去！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哈哈！你自己才是傻瓜！大白痴一个！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哼！”我狠命地冲他翻白眼，“看电视啦！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“接下来的事你不是经历过了吗？还要看？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”<br/>　　<br/>　　接下来播放的正是体育馆暴力事件，确实是我经历过的，呵呵，也难怪三井学长脸上有些不好意思。<br/>　　<br/>　　我想趁机让他把碟借给我回家看，可是不管我怎么耍赖打横他就是不肯松口，而且还催了好几次让我把漫画赶快还他，太小气了！我又不会弄丢弄坏！而且口风还算……比较紧的！<br/>　　<br/>　　慢慢漫画和动画全部看完，期间结束了体育祭，湘北进入八强，莉子和池上学长潇潇洒洒地确立了关系，我的脚伤也已痊愈。<br/>　　<br/>　　放学后第一件事就是回书店向老板销假，即时开工。<br/>　　<br/>　　摆放着新到的周刊少年jump，可惜不管怎么翻在这个次元都看不见SLAM DUNK。<br/>　　<br/>　　呵，杂志上没有刊载有什么关系？这些宛如传奇的运动男孩儿们，正活生生地在进行着他们的青春梦想呀！<br/>　　<br/>　　“傻笑什么？别发呆，干活啊，苍井。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊？哦！”我接过内山递过来的书一本本放在架子上排好，“走神了真对不起。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我要去送书，店里就拜托你和铃木了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“好的。”<br/>　　<br/>　　因为周末的关系，书店的人比平时多得多，我和铃木两个着实有些忙不过来。<br/>　　<br/>　　铃木信子和内山修二一样是全职店员，另外还有包括我和莉子在内的几个兼职打工，等晚班的田中来店里，我就可以回家了。<br/>　　<br/>　　下班后我并没有直接回家，而是乘电车去仙道学长的公寓。<br/>　　<br/>　　生活中的仙道学长和篮球场上的仙道学长，在并不多的相处之中，在几次跟踪之后，在“看过”陵南与海南、与湘北的比赛之后，莫说“英姿”，甚至他打一个哈欠的模样都会在脑海中久久不能挥散，闭上眼就可以轻易浮现出他的样子，画在纸上也毫不费力，只是……<br/>　　<br/>　　只是尽管如此，在很喜欢很喜欢他的前提之下，却仍旧无法想象，和这个人恋爱的感觉。<br/>　　<br/>　　也就是，没有办法把他当做恋爱对象啊……<br/>　　<br/>　　站在仙道学长的公寓楼下，“一、二、三、四、五、六”数到他住的楼层，灯灭着，他睡了吗？还是没有回家？<br/>　　<br/>　　上次我可是等他等到错过末班车呢。<br/>　　<br/>　　走进公寓上了六楼，拿出钥匙开门进去，我偷偷地打开他的电脑。<br/>　　<br/>　　虽然这样做不对，但我强烈的预感能在里面找到想要的东西。<br/>　　<br/>　　“唔……密码？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“密码是522。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“522……行耶！唔，这好像是三井学长的生日……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“是吗？好巧，原始密码就是这个，我也懒得改。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“原来如此……诶？！！你怎么进来的！？”<br/>　　<br/>　　专心致志试密码竟没发现仙道学长已经站到了身后。<br/>　　<br/>　　“这是我家。该是我问你为什么没经过我同意动我的电脑吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“谁说没经过你同意的！？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯？那你说说看。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我是你的跟踪狂嘛！想要知道更多……那个……隐私之类的也是正常的嘛！”我很擅长强词夺理。<br/>　　<br/>　　“呵，好吧。”仙道学长站起来，“那你慢慢看，我去泡面，你要吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不用了，谢谢。”<br/>　　<br/>　　仙道学长真是个大好人，我这样失礼，他都没有生气，如果是我被人翻自己的东西，不跳脚咆哮才奇怪呢。<br/>　　<br/>　　“耶！果然有！”找到想要的东西我很激动，忙刻在盘上，犹豫了一会儿大声向客厅喊，“仙道学长！电脑里面有隐私吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“没有。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那我关掉啦？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯。”<br/>　　<br/>　　说到底我还是个不够格的跟踪狂呢。<br/>　　<br/>　　看看自己的表，得赶快走，不然又要错过末班车。<br/>　　<br/>　　简单说了声再见，抓起包就离开。回头看一眼仙道学长，他放下筷子笑盈盈地张了张嘴，没有发出声音，口型大概是“走好”吧。<br/>　　<br/>　　当晚睡到半夜，右脚刚好的我倒霉的左腿又抽筋了，贪睡不想起来于是在床上反复打滚期盼赶快好吧不要再疼了，熬得一会儿就真的不疼了，于是继续蒙上被子睡觉。<br/>　　<br/>　　“小晓，我先出发啦！你也别睡太晚哦！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“唔……”<br/>　　<br/>　　今天将要进行湘北和翔阳的比赛。<br/>　　<br/>　　翔阳高中，这区的种子球队，去年的县内亚军，湘北会有一场苦战，樱木花道和三井学长会成为胜负关键的英雄。<br/>　　<br/>　　我抓抓头发挣扎着起床，昨天做了很多乱七八糟的梦，虽然睡了很长时间，但并没有恢复多少精神，迷迷糊糊地洗漱吃了早饭，背包出门。<br/>　　<br/>　　“哟，轰木学长早安。”有气无力地向轰木学长打招呼。<br/>　　<br/>　　自从和三井学长叙过旧之后，轰木学长重新加入三井学长的粉丝团，湘北的比赛自是一场不漏。<br/>　　<br/>　　不过我还是第一次去看比赛，但我的主要目的却并不是看比赛。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你不是右脚扭了吗？怎么左腿又瘸了？”轰木学长忍着笑，“你的幸运值是负数吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嘲笑病人是不厚道的。”<br/>　　<br/>　　到了县体育馆，轰木学长要坐前排，我要坐后排，争了一会儿没结果，于是他去了前排，我留在后排。<br/>　　<br/>　　当初为了跟踪仙道学长我特意买了个望远镜，但是一次都没用过，总觉得很可惜，这次有机会一定不能浪费！<br/>　　<br/>　　我坐在最后一排，掏出了我的望远镜，唔，很清晰！<br/>　　<br/>　　不过最重要的一个原因还是这里离广播室很近。<br/>　　<br/>　　“苍井！我搞定了，快来！”<br/>　　<br/>　　绯山叶月是湘北三年级的学姐，我软磨硬泡了很久才让她同意找身为音响师的哥哥让我们进入县体育馆的广播室。哥哥不同意，绯山学姐又拜托大嫂把哥哥支开，然后我们总算进来了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“时间紧迫，快！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哦哦！”<br/>　　<br/>　　我拿出在仙道学长家刻的盘，里面有一首「世界が終るまでは」，事先已经给绯山学姐听过，她说“虽然会被大哥骂死，但是值得！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“三井学长摔倒了，学姐按播放键！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“小寿，这首歌一定会给你力量！加油！”<br/>　　<br/>　　湘北，fight！<br/>　　<br/>　　不止如此，我还想证实一件事，如果所谓的时间委员会真的在监测着，那么肯定不会让这首歌顺利播出，换句话就是说，这首歌的播出证明了这周目这个次元，在时间委员会的监测之外。（我早就觉得那个时间委员会很水，果真如此，呵呵。）<br/>　　<br/>　　这首歌一播放结束，我们就立刻收了东西溜走，出来看见馆内一片沸腾，三井学长连连的三分球，然后……<br/>　　<br/>　　直到终场哨声吹响他都一直在活跃着！<br/>　　<br/>　　他没有如漫画中那样带着记录提前退场！<br/>　　<br/>　　看，剧情真的是可以改的！<br/>　　<br/>　　三井学长也在用自己的努力不断验证着这件事吧。<br/>　　<br/>　　既然重来一次，怎么可能甘心让遗憾再演？<br/>　　<br/>　　输掉的比赛是可以赢的，错过的人是可以再相遇的，一切都是可以不一样的，路在自己脚下，要怎样走，最终做主的，该是自己才对。<br/>　　<br/>　　因为未来是未知的所以胸中才会燃起斗志呀！<br/>　　<br/>　　观众陆续离场，我也跟着往出口走，看见仙道学长在前面，马上开口叫他：“仙道学长等一下！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“怎么？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“陵南的比赛是在下午吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我还要赶去打工，现在没有时间了，请你赢了比赛之后，在湘南书店前的那段海岸等我，有很重要的事情跟你说！到时候见！”<br/>　　<br/>　　这些天我已经认真考虑过了，我同仙道学长的这条支线，好感度也够，NPC也询问过，没道理进行不下去，一定是有某些重要细节被忽略了，只要切换视角再走一遍，就会柳暗花明。<br/>　　<br/>　　所以我决定，换边攻略！<br/>　　<br/>　　chapter 12<br/>　　<br/>　　或许这样做是不对的吧。<br/>　　<br/>　　想要在自己喜欢的人面前展示最好的我，却想要喜欢自己的人能包容最差的我。<br/>　　<br/>　　真是又坏又自私。<br/>　　<br/>　　但是……<br/>　　<br/>　　如果我喜欢的你也能同样的喜欢我，也能如我喜欢全部的你一般，喜欢着全部的我，那该是多么美好的一件事。<br/>　　<br/>　　人生总没有一帆风顺，挫折也好痛苦也好，猜疑也好嫉妒也好，有无数的理由会让我们分开，但是真的希望，希望我们可以百炼成钢，有着你的信任，便一笑解千愁，无论遇见什么，坚定地握紧彼此的手，相伴到白头。<br/>　　<br/>　　抱持着这样的心态，以几乎没有什么直接联系的开场白，我对仙道学长说：“在过去的日子里，显然、似乎、我的所有尝试都不得不宣告失败了，所以现在我决定不再努力喜欢你，而是请仙道学长你努力让我喜欢！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”<br/>　　<br/>　　仙道学长坐着，而我站着，所以他抬头看我，我低头看他，有些微妙地搅乱了上下关系。<br/>　　<br/>　　想起并没有认真做过自我介绍，急忙再补充道：“我的名字叫做苍井晓，如果你不觉得别扭，可以叫我小晓。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“这个我知道，你也可以叫我阿彰。”<br/>　　<br/>　　他一如既往地微笑着，淡得要融进风里，却不可思议地让微笑有了触感，就像冬日的暖夏日的凉，和着风吹过湖面，自然而然会泛起涟漪，一波接着一波，轻轻地荡着。<br/>　　<br/>　　“不可以的，你是前辈，不能……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“呵，你有把我当做前辈吗？”仙道学长依旧是微笑，这时悄悄地勾起玩世不恭的弧度，“嗯？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“没有！”我毫不犹豫地脱口而出，“我想把你当做男朋友！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“为什么？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“因为三井学长说他喜欢的人是你而我要抢走他喜欢的人所以我要努力让你喜欢我！”我一口气抛出长句，虽然这并不是真正的原因，但确实是事件的起因。<br/>　　<br/>　　“咦？你不是说要我努力让你喜欢吗？怎么又反过来了？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“因为要公平！如果只是你喜欢我而不喜欢你那是欺骗感情，欺骗感情是不对的！但是仙道学长你不用有压力，现在只要我喜欢你，你完全不用同样喜欢我的。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哈哈，你的逻辑倒也蛮好玩的。”<br/>　　<br/>　　这次不止于微笑，仙道学长笑得开朗，露出整排洁白的牙齿，我真的很想给他的牙齿加上个反光，绝对会又傻又萌。<br/>　　<br/>　　把视线从仙道学长的牙齿上收回，我正色道：“多谢夸奖！请问下面可以转回正题了吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你愿意努力让我喜欢上你吗？不论贫穷富贵健康疾病，你都能保证潇洒帅气温柔善良，包容体贴，直到我爱上你为止吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“可如果你就是没办法喜欢我呢？呐，几分钟前你还说许多尝试都失败了吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那是方法问题！我已经有了全盘的计划，而且，我有最大的筹码，那就是仙道学长你自身的魅力，所以，我们绝对会赢的！丘比特不拉弓也没关系，你拿起他的箭插进我的心里就好了嘛！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“……”仙道学长收敛了笑容，似乎在思考什么，抬手比划着，隔了很久才说，“心脏被破坏人就死了，我还年轻，不想因为谋杀被判终身监禁，那个丘比特是外国杀人魔吗？我可不跟他比……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“别装傻！”我真恨不得把他扔进海里喝盐水，“请认真地、正面回答，你，愿意吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“好，我愿意。”<br/>　　<br/>　　前一秒还在装傻后一秒又似乎洞察一切，仙道学长再次笑起来，明朗朗直叫人想起“春风再美也比不过他的笑，没见过他的人不会明了”这样的句子。<br/>　　<br/>　　惹得我头皮一阵发毛，定定神，说：“那么从今天开始我会抽出一切空闲和你在一起的，请你尽情展现自己的魅力吧！首先，明天我会咬着面包跑在上学迟到的路上，请你从拐角冲出和我装个满怀吧！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“可是明天休息不用上课。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“废话，如果不是这样，我们不就真的迟到了吗？”我伸出五根手指，“竟然没有领会我的良苦用心，好感度扣五分！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哦，那我端盘昨晚吃剩的咖喱饭跑在路上配合你吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不要啦，咖喱弄到衣服上很难洗的……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“这样我就可以用‘对不起把你的衣服弄脏了我买件新的给你吧’这个借口约你去逛街了不是吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”<br/>　　<br/>　　仙道学长就像花花公子，坏坏地勾起嘴角，在我还愣着，站起来俯身左手按着我的后脑轻轻地拉近，嘴巴凑近耳边，气息一点一点敲击耳膜流进脑海中：“有没有喜欢我一点？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”<br/>　　<br/>　　头脑变得空白，脸上胀得滚烫，想要……想要被他揽进怀里……<br/>　　<br/>　　这是怎么了？一时之间不知道该怎么办，忘了推开他，忘了说话，忘了这片天地之间不是只有我们两个。<br/>　　<br/>　　但愿这片天地之间，只有我们两个。<br/>　　<br/>　　就……就是这种感觉吗？<br/>　　<br/>　　恋、恋爱……<br/>　　<br/>　　“好啦，来，坐，陪我钓鱼吧。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“唔……”傻愣愣地被仙道学长拉着手坐下，对当下发生的事还没有完全反应，他的声音隔了很久才混进思绪，冲头冲脑地对他吼，“是你陪我不是我陪你呀！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“有什么关系？反正都是两个人在一起。”仙道学长揽过我的肩，“把脑袋靠过来，从后面看，背影会很浪漫。”<br/>　　<br/>　　好感度蹭蹭蹭地往上跑呀！刚刚减掉的5分算什么？第二回合加500分，第三回合加5000分呀！<br/>　　<br/>　　经过仙道学长的指点我终于恍然大悟，我知道误区在哪里了！<br/>　　<br/>　　是的，我一直很喜欢仙道学长。<br/>　　<br/>　　只是那种喜欢在潜意识里被归类为同铁男之间同三井学长之间的那种兄弟之情，和他相处时，我并没有把自己视作为女孩子这类型生物，所以怎么可能会有恋爱感情？<br/>　　<br/>　　而现在我的心中，名为少女情怀的情绪冲破层层桎梏，在耀武扬威。<br/>　　<br/>　　女生喜欢男生，男生喜欢女生，这种喜欢，才是被称之为恋爱的情感呀。<br/>　　<br/>　　嗯，果然浪漫是法宝，有意无意的亲昵，加上良辰美景的应和，一切都笼罩在粉红色的气氛之中。<br/>　　<br/>　　“仙、仙道学长……我……”<br/>　　<br/>　　迫不及待想要告诉他，我好不容易明白的事。<br/>　　<br/>　　迫切到几乎开始语无伦次。<br/>　　<br/>　　“怎么？嘿，你该不会想说自己已经喜欢上我了吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯……”我咬着嘴唇点了点头。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你确定？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不是受环境影响的误会？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“这也有可能……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“如果真的是误会，我会很受伤的。”仙道学长作势揉了揉自己的胸口，表情夸张，“啊！被什么戳中了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“噗！”我被他逗得噗嗤笑起来，一拳送出去，“你讨厌啊，人家在很认真地思考，别闹啦！”<br/>　　<br/>　　如果是误会怎么办？<br/>　　<br/>　　因为想要喜欢他的急切心情，因为他温柔地构建起的浪漫，因为这时刚刚好洒在两人身上的夕光，如果喜欢，只是由这些共同造成的误会怎么办？<br/>　　<br/>　　是按照原计划一点点进行恋爱养成，还是就这样不管不顾地抓住现在的心情，一鼓作气？<br/>　　<br/>　　“仙道学长。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“喜欢就是喜欢，没有什么误会不误会的。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“在你不知道的时候，我就已经早早地决定了，不管将来会遇到什么人，哪怕那人比你好上千万倍，我都只想和你在一起。就算你不喜欢我，我也不会放弃。我要一直在你的身边，就算只能做个万年板凳球员，或者你的球永远都不会传给我，我都是要和你在一起的。我的幸福要与你有关，你的幸福也一定要有我的参与。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“苍井……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“请你先闭嘴！听我说。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哦。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“仙道学长，我喜欢你！我确定了！不会更改！我、苍井晓宣布，我要追求你、仙道彰！在此期间，你不用刻意保持单身，我保证绝对不会对你的现任或下任女朋友或男朋友使出任何不正当手段，一切光明正大。但是如果你发现自己喜欢了我，请立刻和现任分手，并且不准藕断丝连！以上。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“说完了？”仙道学长安静平和地听完我的告白，“我可以说话了吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“请说。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“拜托你把男朋友三个字去掉。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我喜欢的是女孩子，从前是现在是将来也是。”<br/>　　<br/>　　看着他无奈又隐约有着淡淡伤怀的神情，我知道又是关于那个人的记忆来捣乱了。<br/>　　<br/>　　「喜欢的女孩子怎么都不相信我喜欢的人是女孩子。」当初三井学长说这段的时候不断地忍着笑，十分同情。<br/>　　<br/>　　尽管仙道学长已经不记得了，但那些留存，还总是模糊地左右着某些情感吧？模糊在很多时候比清晰糟糕得多。<br/>　　<br/>　　“对不起我错了以后再也不会了！”我深深地鞠了一躬道歉。<br/>　　<br/>　　“呵，谢谢。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不客气，还有问题吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“暂时没有了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那么，请你和我结成约定，当你也喜欢我的时候，就改口叫我小晓让我知道！到时候我也会改口叫你阿彰的。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“好。”<br/>　　<br/>　　上周目已经过去，在这周目一切都是崭新的，我们都不要再被左右。<br/>　　<br/>　　“来个誓约的拥抱吧！”我张开双臂紧紧地搂住仙道学长，埋进他的怀里，说，“我会成为你的回忆。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我知道。”<br/>　　<br/>　　「合·仙道彰」<br/>　　<br/>　　chapter 01 牙齿就是坚强脆弱<br/>　　<br/>　　小时候的仙道彰是十分调皮捣蛋的孩子。和伙伴们一起捞鱼捉虾掏鸟蛋，在田里滚得满身泥，也做过捉了会咬人的小虫子塞进男生裤裆乐呵呵地看他们手忙脚乱地哇哇叫这样没品的事情，磕掉了门牙还笑嘻嘻地说“反正还会长嘛”。<br/>　　<br/>　　可是门牙一直没长出来，再次被同班的女生们嘲笑了的他回家问妈妈，妈妈告诉他“别想了等你再长大点妈妈带你去装假牙”。仙道小朋友跑去看了爷爷的假牙三分钟，把自己关在房间里鬼哭狼嚎，他不要瘪嘴不要以后都不能吃糖不能啃骨头！仙道爷爷还伙同仙道奶奶每天三段声情并茂地连续讲了两个礼拜的门牙复仇记和假牙异闻录，吓得仙道小朋友差点把门牙之神当本命供起来。<br/>　　<br/>　　尽管后来仙道小朋友知道自己只需要装一颗假牙并不需要像爷爷那样全拔了装一整副对日常也没多大影响，却在很长一段时间里坚信着门牙之神的存在，可见磕牙事件在他脆弱的小心灵里留下了多么不可磨灭的阴影。以至于从前的多动症小孩变得很懒散，非常非常的懒散，似乎从一个动的极端跃入了静的极端。<br/>　　<br/>　　即便如此还是有很多体育社团会邀请他参加。“这样好的身体素质不要浪费嘛”这样说着或者“是你的话一定会成为很出色的XX选手的”这样，他拿了一堆表格回家，懒洋洋地打着哈欠，统统折了纸飞机。比起跑跑跳跳汗流浃背，他更愿意安静惬意地去钓鱼。<br/>　　<br/>　　变得礼貌温和翩翩风度的仙道很快被发现了常年被泥土灰尘遮盖的帅气的脸，与其说“竟然”不如说“果然”成为了校园偶像，而他本人淡定地看透了这一切，“反正也都是一时兴起而已啦哪天我的门牙又掉了肯定还是会像以前一样被嘲笑的”。<br/>　　<br/>　　“阿彰，你的心还不够静，就是因为这样你的门牙才会磕掉。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“爷爷凭什么这么说我，爷爷还是满嘴都假牙呢！而且明明在钓鱼为什么又要说我的牙！？”<br/>　　<br/>　　仙道家祖孙两个钓鱼的时候还不忘斗嘴，仙道爷爷总是以欺负阿彰为乐，并且十分擅长戳伤疤撒盐。<br/>　　<br/>　　“爷爷你看他们两个真好玩，竟然用柠檬片做鱼饵呢，酸的牙都掉了。”看起来和仙道差不多年纪的女孩背着对自己的身材来说偏大许多的渔具袋，抬着头问面目慈祥的老人，“鱼有牙齿么？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“有些有，有些没有。”老人牵着小女孩往前走，“好啦，我们去那边吧，akira酱。”<br/>　　<br/>　　被提及禁语的仙道挑了挑眉毛，却又被陌生人突然叫出名字，仙道陡然睁大了眼睛，转念才意识到叫的不是自己，而就在这瞬间，仙道爷爷已经开始奋力嘲笑他了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“爷爷最讨厌了！”仙道小朋友终究还是小朋友，禁不起挑逗，总是在仙道老爷爷面前轻易破功，孩子气满值。<br/>　　<br/>　　“阿彰要不要去打篮球看看？”毫无预警的，仙道爷爷摸着仙道小朋友的脑袋问道。<br/>　　<br/>　　“不要。”想也没想就拒绝了。想了一想点了点头却又说，“好吧。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那边的那个老头子啊，是爷爷高中时候的宿敌呢，过了这几十年，我牙都没了，他倒似乎没怎么变的样子呢……难道是因为我戴了假牙所以他没认出我？”望着同在远处垂钓的老人，仙道爷爷略显苦恼地说。<br/>　　<br/>　　“别再说牙齿了……拜托！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你爷爷我以前也是有过带领篮球队称霸全国这样的梦想呢，可是最好就只打入了八强而已……你爸爸倒是拿到了全国冠军，可他打的是网球，你爷爷我啊，还是最爱篮球……”<br/>　　<br/>　　爷爷你不要随便乱发感慨啊也考虑下我是不是乐意听好么？仙道小朋友不爽地嘟了嘟嘴，但还是乖乖地听着。<br/>　　<br/>　　“呐，阿彰你试试看吧，不喜欢就算了，爷爷也不会勉强你的啦。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“这是要把未完成的梦想寄托在我身上吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“才不是呢！如果是这样我肯定选你爸爸去啦，他身上可是流着二分之一我的血，你只有四分之一，明显不够纯正……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“臭老头你这是什么逻辑啊！就是因为流了你那四分之一的血所以我的牙才会那么脆弱！都是你的错！完全没有从你那儿遗传到好东西！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你怎么可以这样说爷爷！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“陈述事实而已！哼！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“喂！你们两个吵死啦！把我们那边都吓跑了！”还是那个女孩子，噔噔噔跑过来，指着仙道的鼻子，威武地喝道，“爷爷说什么都是对的！你乖乖的听着！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“凭什么！？”仙道不服气。服气就出鬼了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“竟然会有不爱爷爷小孩子，还真是不懂这个世界的可怕啊……”小女孩黑着脸摇了摇头，阴森森地说道，“你难道没有听说过那个诅咒吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“什么……诅咒？”仙道小朋友最怕鬼怪之类的东西了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“不听爷爷话的小孩子……是会被……”收到仙道爷爷的提示，“是会被门牙之神唾弃终身无法吃肉的哦~”似乎有点走错了方向，但效果显著。<br/>　　<br/>　　仙道小朋友强装镇定（其实已经怕得要死了），一挺胸：“我……我才不喜欢吃肉呢！只是……尊老爱幼！”以非常土气的方式宣告投降。门牙之神请求您一定不要抛弃我！同时在心中真诚祈祷着。<br/>　　<br/>　　“那不许吵咯，爷爷说钓鱼时候要安静！”女孩展开笑颜，眉眼弯弯。<br/>　　<br/>　　仙道觉得她笑起来很好看，甚至连带着心里面的许多不快都一并消失不见，转为融融暖意，很安定。似乎是为了报答那个笑容，他放下赌气的叛逆，坦诚地说：“那就去打篮球试试吧。”<br/>　　<br/>　　虽然仙道长手长脚运动神经也很发达，但却处于完全放任自流的状态，他没有参加任何体育社团，体育课也总是在偷懒，没有任何正规训练经验，并且也不打算进入篮球社。他并不喜欢社团那样循规蹈矩的训练时刻表，所以就一个人抱着篮球找了个室外球场玩。他还小，尽管说的很正经实际上只当是玩。<br/>　　<br/>　　仙道爷爷在家找了半天找不到仙道小朋友，发现篮球不见了，于是找到了这个街头球场，仙道正抱着篮球目不转睛地盯着棒球少年练习挥杆。仙道爷爷的心一下子寒了半截，孙子也被别的运动拐走了……<br/>　　<br/>　　“爷爷！”仙道很高兴地跑过来，“篮球很好玩呢！”说着把球抛上天空，起跳扣杀。<br/>　　<br/>　　虽然很想劝服自己那是篮球中的“盖火锅”绝技，但就是怎么看怎么像排球。<br/>　　<br/>　　“排球和篮球我还是会分的啦！”看穿了爷爷的心思，仙道毫不避讳地说了出来，“刚才这里有很多人再打篮球，有个人就是这样做的，很帅气！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哈——？哈哈哈！是帅气！篮球是很帅气的！”仙道爷爷兴奋得差点手舞足蹈起来。<br/>　　<br/>　　结果仙道小朋友很喜欢篮球这项运动，从基础开始练习，显示出了惊人的天赋，国中入学终于参加了社团，新人练习赛结束就轻松地成为正选。他一直低调而坦然。如果表露出骄傲，爷爷肯定会说“都是因为我的基因好你只是沾光而已啦”，他才不要给那个臭老头炫耀的机会！<br/>　　<br/>　　有次和外校的友谊赛，对方的一个叫北泽的小光头（其实是泽北啦）厉害得吓人，简直可以被称为单挑之王，任性地和他一对一的仙道被斩杀得体无完肤。<br/>　　<br/>　　也是从那时候开始，仙道明白了篮球并不是一个人的运动，也更加享受竞技的快乐。<br/>　　<br/>　　“不用想着什么称霸全国，当然有目标、有梦想终归是好的，爷爷最希望的，始终都是你能开开心心地打篮球。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯！”已经长得十分高大的仙道少年郑重地点了点头，接受了仙道爷爷所赠予的特殊荣耀——仙道家秘制发胶和应运而生的朝天发梳理。<br/>　　<br/>　　“阿彰，从此以后，你就是真正的仙道家的男人了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　仙道国三的时候，有一个姓田冈的中年人来拜访仙道爷爷，据说他是爷爷曾经的学生。<br/>　　<br/>　　爷爷又什么做过老师啦我怎么不知道你这个老头还有神秘身份呀你做老师绝对是误人子弟没跑的啊。——仙道边给他们倒茶边在内心吐槽。<br/>　　<br/>　　“这位是老师的孙子吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯，他叫阿彰。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“打篮球吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“算会一点吧。”<br/>　　<br/>　　仙道家祖孙两个同时注意到了田冈瞬间发亮的眼睛，不禁汗毛倒竖，非常糟糕的预感。<br/>　　<br/>　　“请一定要到陵南读高中！我们需要你！”果不其然，田冈提出了这样的要求。<br/>　　<br/>　　仙道倒是无所谓远行，何况陵南高中所在神奈川县镰仓市也不算太远，但他很介意以后吃不到母亲的料理，可转念一想，以后也不用承受臭老头的冷嘲热讽了，就立刻笑眯眯地和田冈说成交。<br/>　　<br/>　　“阿彰你放心，爷爷每天都会帮你向门牙之神上香祈求她保佑你的。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我已经不再相信那些了，而且一个梗这么密集地反复使用……哈哈！老头你没新梗可用了！丢人喏！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“混小子！怎么跟爷爷说话呢！？不孝子啊不孝子！”仙道爷爷气得直吹胡子，“那爷爷跟你讲的话肯定忘了吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“要快乐地打篮球嘛！我记得的。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“错啦！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“是女朋友一定要挑可爱的交！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“……好吧，记住了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　仙道彰带着简单的行李，坐上了前往神奈川的火车，对着车窗外的家人挥手告别，身边的女孩子脸盖在jump下呼呼睡觉，仙道爷爷用口型告诉他“这样的就不行哦”，他无奈地笑了笑。<br/>　　<br/>　　火车慢慢地开动，方向是怎样的未来呢？<br/>　　<br/>　　chapter 02 开学就是冗长繁复。<br/>　　<br/>　　田冈教练很体贴地在陵南附近找好了房子，家用设施一应俱全，宽敞舒适风景好，而且熟人介绍租金八折，耐不住人家盛情难却，仙道彰也只得拎包入住。<br/>　　<br/>　　实际上他是图省事，住得近早上还能多睡些时候呢。<br/>　　<br/>　　离开学还有几天，仙道也不是那么勤奋的人，提前看书学习或者拜托教练给些指导什么的不是他的风格。打发闲暇时光的最好方式，自然就是钓鱼。于是他在地图上画了几个圈，背上渔具出门。<br/>　　<br/>　　樱花开得正好，长长的坡道被铺上了浅浅的粉色，带着春日独有的温婉浪漫。<br/>　　<br/>　　仙道嚼着泡泡糖，“啪！”吹破了一个大泡泡。薄膜粘在脸上略显狼狈，他慢悠悠地掏出纸巾擦干净脸，把剩下的泡泡糖吐出来包好扔进垃圾桶。<br/>　　<br/>　　逆向的女生说说笑笑，在短短的时间里羞涩地“偷看”了仙道很多遍，仙道礼貌地假装不知道，吹着口哨同她们错身而过。<br/>　　<br/>　　其实仙道从来不是清高的人，相反的说，他甚至非常自来熟，能很轻易地融入一个群体、一种氛围。即便如此，他总没必要对遇见的每个人都示好。<br/>　　<br/>　　况且老家的爷爷说了，“阿彰你天生一张桃花脸，要注意啊注意！招蜂引蝶自找麻烦就算了，要是坏了我仙道家的名声，爷爷我是不会放过你的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　但是老家的爷爷又说了，“阿彰呐阿彰，恋爱是青春必修的学分哦，所以碰到了喜欢的女孩子就放手去追吧！爷爷精神上经济上都支持你！但是一定要很可爱的女孩子才行哦，爷爷我最喜欢可爱的女孩子了！”然后就被老家的奶奶揪着耳朵问了半天“你是觉得我这个老婆子不可爱了？离婚吗？孩子归你财产归我！”于是仙道爷爷就只能扔下阿彰追着仙道奶奶高唱着“你是天边最美的云彩~~”哄老伴儿去了……<br/>　　<br/>　　虽然仙道心里觉得爷爷老糊涂发神经，但这种话自小听得多了，尽管他自己没有察觉，爷爷的此类言论却早已成为他同异性相处时的准则之一。<br/>　　<br/>　　仙道对着地图，试图寻找一处最合自己的地方钓鱼，绕了一大圈，最终选择了住所附近的废弃码头。烟消云散的繁华到如今唯剩云淡风轻。<br/>　　<br/>　　长堤上只有仙道，没有喧闹的人声，这儿离马路也有一段距离，不用担心会被交通噪音吓跑了可爱的鱼儿，他装好鱼竿放上鱼饵，挥杆的姿势精炼潇洒，坐下静静地听着海浪声、风声和偶尔鱼跃出水面的声音。<br/>　　<br/>　　今天运气不好，一条鱼都没钓上来。仙道自然不会生气，这么些年的磨练，他能很好地保持着心平气和面对一切常规或突发事件。打着哈欠伸个懒腰，收拾东西顺路去便利店买了便当回家。<br/>　　<br/>　　接下来几天，他都如此简单随意地渡过。没有去神奈川的一些著名景点观光旅游，反正以后有的时间，慢慢走，不着急。<br/>　　<br/>　　悠闲惯了的仙道在进入高中的第一天迟到了，他老实地对班主任说“我睡过头了”，笑容诚挚，惹得老师有火也发不出来。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你就坐在那边吧。”老师指着后门边的空位，“把东西放好来做个自我介绍。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我叫做仙道彰，来自东京……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“是因为父母工作的关系搬家才来神奈川的吗？”底下有人发问。<br/>　　<br/>　　“不，我是受了这边篮球部的田冈教练邀请才来的，父母仍然是在东京居住。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“一个人住，呐呐，好厉害呀！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“没有啦，现在还是在便利店买便当吃，料理什么的完全不行，真伤脑筋啊……”仙道苦恼地望了望天。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我每天都是自己做便当的哦！”有外向的女生骄傲地说着，“也帮你做一份吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哇！你赖皮！仙道同学，我也会做便当的！”“我也会我也会！”……又有这样的声音此起彼伏。<br/>　　<br/>　　“安静！”老师终于忍耐不住喝止，“仙道同学你继续，底下的同学不要打断。”<br/>　　<br/>　　仙道礼貌地弯下腰：“那以后还请大家多多指教了。”抬起头是标志性的春风般的笑脸，“不过便当的话，大家不用费心了，我会自己解决的。我说完了，谢谢。”<br/>　　<br/>　　似乎有失望叹气的声音，还有不明的抱怨，仙道都欣然接受。<br/>　　<br/>　　老家的父亲经常教育仙道同学，女孩子的便当不要乱吃，吃了就要对人家负责任。<br/>　　<br/>　　（仙道爸爸的求婚词就是，我想一辈子都和你吃一样的便当，你愿意吗？）<br/>　　<br/>　　从小便在心中烙印的言论，就算现在长成了貌似玩世不恭的少年，仍旧无法轻易抹去呢。<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶，我可以让妈妈多做一份便当给你的，很好吃的哦，不过收费。”<br/>　　<br/>　　回到位置就收到前座的同学传来纸条，仙道想，第一，对方是男生，第二，他收费，所以不用有什么顾虑，于是高兴地回复，“就这么说定了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　开学事情就是多。便当问题刚解决，又出现了连续几堂课都听到老师指着仙道说“那位头发尖尖的同学，你来回到这个问题。”这样的事。<br/>　　<br/>　　头发尖尖就头发尖尖吧，反正仙道已经习惯了。<br/>　　<br/>　　作为外号，“刺猬头”总比“豁牙男”好。<br/>　　<br/>　　紧接着便是一连串的“为什么要梳这样的发型呢？”“要用很多发胶吧？”“会很麻烦吧？你每天几点起床梳头呀？”……这样的问题。<br/>　　<br/>　　这些也是仙道习惯了的，毕竟他也不是第一回开学。<br/>　　<br/>　　面对潮涌般的问题，他统一这样回答：“我天生头发就是朝上长的。谢绝参观。”<br/>　　<br/>　　上午的课结束，仙道去食堂买了饭，端着餐盘走到越野宏明（就是教室里坐在仙道前座的男生）对面的位置坐下。<br/>　　<br/>　　越野打开便当盒盖，果然是一份相当精致的午餐，他笑着对仙道说：“要不要吃吃看？绝对不会让你花冤枉钱的哦。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我相信。”仙道不客气的夹了一个章鱼香肠放进嘴里，露出陶醉于美味的表情，“好吃！”退一万步说，就算越野妈妈的手艺味如嚼蜡，他也不会反悔。因为是自己的选择，哪怕遗憾，也从不后悔。<br/>　　<br/>　　“对了，你说你是被篮球部的田冈教练从东京邀请来的？那你的篮球很厉害咯？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你也打篮球吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯，国中时候有参加过篮球社。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“呵呵，我从小学就开始打篮球了，不过参加篮球社也是国中。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“还没有回答我呢，你篮球很厉害吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我说很厉害，你信不信？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“……信！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那就是很厉害了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“好！我决定了，高中也要参加篮球社！和你一起打篮球！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“为什么？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯……可能你就是有一种让人想要围聚在你身边一起努力的魅力吧……虽然你本人看起来懒洋洋的样子……但就是觉得很靠得住……”越野断断续续说完，低下头大口扒着饭。<br/>　　<br/>　　“喂喂，你这样说我都不好意思了，压力很大呢。”仙道状似苦恼，“我可是有过输的很惨的经历哦，而且庙里的大和尚说我天生就是关键时刻失利的命格，这样也没关系？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“没关系！”越野想也没想便脱口而出，“我是在国中二年级的时候被人拉去看了国中篮球的县内决赛才对篮球有兴趣的，那个MVP超厉害的！你看我连发型都剪了和他一样的！”表情就像追星的孩子，“后来看到陵南的田冈教练去找他，就想他一定会进陵南吧……陵南可是不容易考的，我很拼命地念书，想进入陵南就可以和他一起打篮球了，结果……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“他不在陵南？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯，呵呵，果然想当然是不对的……虽然陵南也是篮球很强的高中，但是就是没有那种有凝聚力的人吧……没有像海南的牧，翔阳的藤真那样让人想要跟随的人存在……对了，我的话就是这样的人，你会瞧不起我吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“怎么会？”暖意的笑容轻易便让人安下心，有了继续的勇气和坚持的信念。<br/>　　<br/>　　“不过看到你我就知道来陵南没有错！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那多谢支持了。”仙道拍了拍越野的肩，“一起快乐地打篮球吧。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯！”稚气未脱的脸上显出愉悦，“我去拿入社表格！”<br/>　　<br/>　　chapter 03 胆识就是霸气外露。<br/>　　<br/>　　越野回来的时候带了一个理着清爽板寸头的男生，介绍说：“这是我从小一起长大的死党，植草，植草智之，也会参加篮球部！这位就是我跟你说的仙道啦！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你好。”植草不像越野那样开朗随意，是个相对文静的男生，站得笔直，说话也规规矩矩，有板有眼，“初次见面，请多指教。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“唔！”仙道正在吃热狗汉堡，急忙放下，擦干净沾了面包屑和油腻的手和嘴，站起来认真地回应，“你好。”他可实在不习惯这样拘谨。出于礼貌和尊重，却必须如此。<br/>　　<br/>　　“怎么？午饭没吃饱？”越野问道，暗自计算着明天的便当要多大份才能满足仙道的肚子。<br/>　　<br/>　　“不是啦。”仙道摆摆手，“我回来的时候看到很多人在排队，就顺便也买了尝尝，味道很不错哦，是今天的限时特供。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“而且还可以收集印花。”植草接口道，“我也买了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“说起来小智一直就很喜欢收集印花啊什么的，还真是我不太能理解的爱好……那样一天一个地收急死人了！我还是喜欢一口气搞定，那样才爽嘛！仙道你不会也喜欢吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我倒不会很在意啦。”仙道撕下包装袋上的印花递给植草，“既然你在收集，这个就给你好了。”是很大面值的5分印花，全天售出的汉堡里也只会有个位数的包装袋上有5分印花，其余都是1分、2分。<br/>　　<br/>　　尽管仙道并不明了这枚小小的印花所代表的含义，但对于植草来说，这确实是很珍贵的礼物。他把这枚印花仔细地贴在本子上，笑着说了“谢谢”。<br/>　　<br/>　　看到植草和仙道关系不错，越野十分高兴。老朋友和新朋友能成为朋友，当真是再好不过。<br/>　　<br/>　　“以后我们就可以一起参加社团活动啦！有仙道在，陵南高中篮球队一定会胜利的！”越野一次都没有见过仙道的球技，但就是信心满满，说得慷慨激昂斩钉截铁。<br/>　　<br/>　　“仙道同学你别介意，宏明他从小就这样。但他是好胜心强又努力的类型。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“呵呵，果然是青梅竹马，彼此之间很了解呢。”仙道有些羡慕他们。<br/>　　<br/>　　和他人的相处总是浅尝辄止，交际圈维持着歌舞升平的表象，到哪里都会很受欢迎，但之后呢？换一个地方便换一拨人，仙道彰的身边并没有长久的可以分享生活的“朋友”。<br/>　　<br/>　　也许是因为童年时的嗑牙事件埋下了阴影的伏笔，自己付出全部友好的人却嘲笑了他，自己给予全部信赖的人却耍弄了他，尽管这是孩子与孩子之间、大人与孩子之间的常态，尽管他早已理解从未怨恨，但那时的那些事确实伤害了他，心呐，有时就是意外的敏感脆弱。<br/>　　<br/>　　在仙道自己也不知道的时候，心已经被覆上了一层保护膜，没有什么能真正驻扎进心里，于是便以为可以不被伤害。<br/>　　<br/>　　这是很傻的行为。不会悲伤，但也无法真的快乐。<br/>　　<br/>　　当他意识到的时候，原本的“保护膜”已是无法挣脱的束缚，别人进不来，而他自己也做不到敞开全部的心扉。<br/>　　<br/>　　仙道彰这个人，可以轻易地靠近，他永远礼貌温和，却无法再近一步，只能泛泛之交。<br/>　　<br/>　　爱好是钓鱼和篮球。<br/>　　<br/>　　钓鱼时能遇见心平气和的自己，篮球时能释放热烈好胜的自己。<br/>　　<br/>　　或许比起钓鱼要更喜欢篮球一些。因为篮球，不是一个人的运动。<br/>　　<br/>　　人呐，毕竟是群居动物。<br/>　　<br/>　　“喂！仙道你发什么呆啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　越野猛地用力拍打仙道的肩，毫无防备的仙道向前栽倒，幸好桌子拦住了去势，他揉着生疼的肩膀皱了皱眉头。<br/>　　<br/>　　“对不起啦，我没把握好分寸……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“没关系，也不是很痛，是我发呆在前嘛。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哈哈，你这个人真是好脾气！小心被欺负哦！”越野装出老成的模样，好心提醒，“对了，我们俩的入部申请已经填好了，这份是你的，现在填一下吧，待会儿我一起去交给社团老师。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“好。”<br/>　　<br/>　　仙道很快填好了表格给越野，越野风风火火地跑了出去，植草也礼貌地告辞。<br/>　　<br/>　　交了表格，但新人入部还要再等到下周再统一进行。<br/>　　<br/>　　越野倒是非常积极，放学后拉着仙道带上植草一起去体育馆看篮球队训练：“仙道是田冈教练邀请来的，说不定能提前入部呢！而且我很想见识一下你的实力啊！听说全县最高的高中生也在陵南……”<br/>　　<br/>　　话没说完就有一团黑影压了下来。<br/>　　<br/>　　全县最高大的高中生，就站在越野面前，那张脸犹如鬼魅：“小子，让开。”<br/>　　<br/>　　当时仙道已经将近一百九十公分，但直面两米的巨人还是有种压迫感，何况才一百七十公分的越野，明显能感觉到他在害怕。<br/>　　<br/>　　植草连忙拉开发愣的越野，像“巨人”弯腰问好：“学长你好，我们是准备加入篮球部的一年级，想来看看前辈们的训练，有失礼的地方真是对不起。”<br/>　　<br/>　　如此镇定的植草，不禁让仙道也刮目相看。<br/>　　<br/>　　“哦。”巨人点点头，“你们从那边的楼梯上去看台，视线很好。我们篮球社的训练非常辛苦，你们要想参加话，就做好必死的觉悟吧，半吊子是绝对不行的。”并非虚张声势的吓唬，而是前辈对后辈的告诫。<br/>　　<br/>　　“多谢学长，我们都已有此觉悟。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“这就好。可不要让我失望。”<br/>　　<br/>　　观看了全部过程的仙道同学说：“我闻到了鱼住学长身上生鱼片拼盘的味道。三文鱼金枪鱼北极贝……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“这里是篮球社不是家政教室！你小子……！”鱼住的视线落到仙道身上，“长得很高嘛，难不成就是教练说的从东京来的……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“仙道！他叫仙道彰哦！”缓过神来的越野，察觉到鱼住并非可怕的人，比起长相，他的言谈举止要温柔得多，应该不是难相处的学长，想到这里，越野也就能大声和鱼住讲话了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“果然是你！哈哈！”忘记了方才仙道对自己的无礼，鱼住友好地拍着仙道的背，丝毫没有前辈的架子，“教练可说了好久啦！你怎么才来？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“刚从东京来，我需要适应。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“东京离这儿又不远，说得好像背井离乡一样！走走，我带你去向教练报道！”说着便领着仙道走进体育馆。越野和植草自然也不去看台而是跟在他们后面。鱼住把仙道带到教练田冈茂一面前，“教练，仙道来报道了。”声音浑厚。<br/>　　<br/>　　“哦？”仙道彰竟然会提前来报道，田冈真是始料未及，他在仙道家已经被仙道爷爷打好了“我们阿彰自由散漫惯了，茂茂你就多担待着点吧。”的预防针。<br/>　　<br/>　　仙道扫了一眼场内，他可不想现在就投入那样地狱式的训练中，推出身后的越野和植草说：“我是陪他们两个来参观社团的。”<br/>　　<br/>　　田冈茂一露出“我就知道他没这么乖”的表情，转而和越野同植草说话，问一些“打了多久篮球”“擅长什么位置”这样的常规问题，他们两人也都一一如实回答。<br/>　　<br/>　　听说仙道就是教练转成邀请的新人，篮球部的高年级们大多迫不及待想试试他的水平，超级新人？“国中和高中是不一样的！”这是普遍观念，也是前辈训斥后辈的标准用语。<br/>　　<br/>　　“嘿！仙道同学是么？来一球？”说话的是三年级的，身材高瘦眼小嘴大，讲一句话眉毛弹一下。<br/>　　<br/>　　“噗！”仙道没忍住噗嗤就笑了出来，发现被学长们齐刷刷地瞪视，“真不好意思，我失礼了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“仙道你就跟前田一对一试试吧。”田冈教练严肃而不是温和，目光上下打量仙道一番，这样的身体素质穿上我陵南的制服不要太帅气哦！还是老师家的孩子会欣赏有眼光，那个三井寿！那个宫城良田！哼！想到以相同理由拒绝自己的两个人，田冈仍旧很悲愤。<br/>　　<br/>　　没办法了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“抱歉，我没带运动鞋。”仙道脱下皮鞋，“弄脏地板就不好了。放心，我不是汗脚。”白袜子上印着铁臂阿童木一飞冲天。<br/>　　<br/>　　“瞧不起吗？真是臭屁的新人！”前田气得牙痒痒，不好好教训你一番，将来还不得拽得上天了？<br/>　　<br/>　　其余高年级也有同样的想法，假意提醒：“前田可是出名的新人杀手，你当心了！”语气却是满满的“臭屁新人活该被宰”。<br/>　　<br/>　　“是吗？”仙道清浅地笑着，却犹似一汪不见底的深潭，“可我……”瞬间便从前田手中抄球，“已经不是新人了，抱歉呐！”轻巧地晃过防守，看也不看就把球传给鱼住转瞬间又拿回手上，这样连续传球抄球过了几个人，跑到篮下起跳，在空中转身做了个鬼脸，反手扣篮，“哎呀，好像搞错篮筐了，乌龙球……”十足欠揍。<br/>　　<br/>　　越野一个劲地赞叹：“仙道你果然很强！好厉害！好厉害！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哈哈，不错，不错。”田冈教练眉开眼笑，脸上的皱纹被挤得愈发明显，他知道这是个好苗子，只是没想到能好到这种程度。只要细心培养，陵南的冠军梦将不再是梦。<br/>　　<br/>　　“还要再来一球吗？”仙道谦恭地询问，听起来却仍旧欠揍。<br/>　　<br/>　　“不用了。”田冈教练说道，“以后有的是时间切磋。光着脚蹦蹦跳跳，受伤了怎么办？我可不想场外减员。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哪有光脚，我明明穿着袜子呢。”仙道小声嘀咕，走到球场外穿上鞋子，问越野，“我说我很厉害，不算夸大其词吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你超~~~厉害的！就跟获得MVP时的三井桑一样！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“第一次就这样锋芒大露，不给学长们留面子，不太好吧？”谨慎的植草不无担忧。<br/>　　<br/>　　“是么？那到时再说啦。”仙道耸耸肩，他仅仅是不想让越野失望而已。<br/>　　<br/>　　三人走出体育馆，越野还在兴奋着：“如果三井桑也到陵南来就好了，一定会和仙道成为震惊全国的组合的！可惜……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“对了，他现在在哪所高中？”仙道问。<br/>　　<br/>　　“好像是湘北？湘北很弱的，难道是三井桑觉得让弱队崛起会格外有成就感？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“可能吧。”<br/>　　<br/>　　chapter 04 新人就是初生之犊。<br/>　　<br/>　　仙道嘴里还含着牙刷，困得眼睛睁不开，勉力对着镜子疏离自己那复杂的“家传”发型。<br/>　　<br/>　　“如果头发真是向上长的就好了……哈~~~”<br/>　　<br/>　　洗漱好，倒了牛奶，早餐是三明治，草草吃完，背起书包去学校。<br/>　　<br/>　　开学一周，仙道和同班的同学都相处和睦，现在最要好的是前座的越野宏明，是个开朗又单纯的热血少年。<br/>　　<br/>　　中午会和越野，还有他从小一起长大的死党植草智之——当然现在植草和仙道也关系不错——三个人在天台吃便当。<br/>　　<br/>　　仙道的便当是越野妈妈做的，原本说好要交饭钱的，但越野妈妈说着“不过是举手之劳”怎么都不肯收，还训了越野一顿“小财迷！”。<br/>　　<br/>　　“今天我们就要入部了呢！”越野举着筷子比划着，“以后每天都要跟这~~~~~么高的鱼住学长一起打篮球，想想都兴奋呀！仙道肯定立刻就会成为正选吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”仙道正对着阳光看那片水晶冻，阳光被折射出美好的颜色，听见越野叫自己，心不在焉回答了一句，“是吧。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“呵呵，虽然和仙道比差很多，不过我还是要比小智厉害点的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哦。”植草是理性派，才不会被挑逗，点点头继续吃便当。<br/>　　<br/>　　“喂！你们也讲讲话嘛！只有我一个人兴奋，很尴尬的好么？真是！”越野郁闷地大口扒饭，塞得满嘴都是。<br/>　　<br/>　　仙道和植草相视一笑，越野就是这样十分孩子气的性格，他们都习惯了。<br/>　　<br/>　　过会儿自然就好了。<br/>　　<br/>　　果不其然，刚扒了两口饭，他又想到了别的话题，顺势口若悬河起来。<br/>　　<br/>　　放学后，仙道、越野和植草一起去篮球部报道。<br/>　　<br/>　　今年新入社的一共有十五人。篮球社训练是出了名的严苛地狱式，一年级来参观时就已经被吓退了不少。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我们不需要没有毅力的队员。来这里的，都做好了必死的觉悟了吗？”三年级的中村队长讲话铿锵有力，不容置喙。<br/>　　<br/>　　“是！”<br/>　　<br/>　　少年的宣言响彻天际，教练田冈茂一欣慰地点了点头。<br/>　　<br/>　　“好，下面做自我介绍。”等一一介绍完，中村队长对着花名册说，“为了了解新人的实力，先来一场练习赛。听到名字的去那边领红色球衣……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“听说你很厉害？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”仙道套好球衣，被放大在眼前的三角眼吓了一跳。<br/>　　<br/>　　“听说你轻松赢了三年级的学长？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我们可是同一队的，别这么大火药味啊。”仙道抓抓脑袋，这个人好像叫福山？还是什么？他对人名向来不太敏感，“你叫什么？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“福田吉兆。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哦，福田啊……”仙道拍了拍福田的屁股，“走啦，上场了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　明明是同一队，福田却偏偏时不时地来挑衅仙道，弄得他好伤脑筋。越野已经忍不住要发火了，幸亏被植草劝住。<br/>　　<br/>　　“喂！福田！你看哪里？！”田冈教练却大声喝道，“防守！防守不会吗？！别直冲！传球！传球啊笨蛋！”<br/>　　<br/>　　仙道同情地抿嘴笑，结果也收到了同样的训斥：“仙道！别软绵绵的！跑起来！笑什么笑？你以为自己笑得很好看吗？！”<br/>　　<br/>　　练习赛结束，遭了不少骂。仙道真担心教练爆嗓。<br/>　　<br/>　　“教练是嘴硬心软的，他说你们也是为你们好。”鱼住体贴地安慰霜打茄子般的学弟们，“你们多加油啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“是！多谢前辈！”听话的后辈们立正应答。<br/>　　<br/>　　仙道懒洋洋地坐在地板上，背靠着墙壁，咬着吸管喝宝矿力，长舒一口气：“呼……这个教练还真凶啊……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“喂，待会儿跟我一对一。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不要吧？待会儿还要训练呢。”这个福田是好斗心强还是单纯看我不顺眼？仙道寻思着。<br/>　　<br/>　　“那训练结束了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“抱歉，我没那体力。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“没用的家伙。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“是啦是啦……”仙道含混地应付着，言语中已是不耐烦。<br/>　　<br/>　　“哼！”暂时放弃仙道，福田又去找鱼住挑衅了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“看来他不是看我不顺眼，好斗又好强的家伙真是……”仙道无奈地嘀咕道，以后是一定会被这家伙缠住不放的了。<br/>　　<br/>　　果然，之后每天福田都会向鱼住、仙道还有对内的其他强手挑战，很多人都十分反感他的做法，因此他并不受欢迎，甚至会被冷落到一旁。<br/>　　<br/>　　倒是最初显得最不耐烦的仙道却几乎每次都会跟他练上一会儿，结果自然是福田输得惨兮兮。<br/>　　<br/>　　越野说“仙道你就是太好心啦，福田那样的人你不要理他嘛！晾晾就消停了。”植草问“难道你被他屡败屡战屡战屡败的精神感动了？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“要对付一个火力全开的死脑筋可不容易啊！当然他还很嫩就是了！哟西！”仙道后仰跳投射入一球，“但非常有趣，不是么？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你这家伙！”越野咬牙哼了一声，又被抄球了，可恶！紧追上去却眼见着球入网。<br/>　　<br/>　　“越野你也很嫩。”仙道耸耸肩，作为免费午餐的回报，他会和越野做单独的一对一练习，植草自然也会参与。但说实话，以他们两个目前的能力，还激不起仙道兴趣。“腰再放低一点！植草你那样移动很容易扭伤脚的，你看我！”说着做了示范，步伐轻盈迅捷灵动。<br/>　　<br/>　　每天回到家都很晚，洗了澡就能直接睡觉。可是这么一来，钓鱼的时间被大大缩小了。<br/>　　<br/>　　仙道泡了杯浓浓的柠檬茶，摇晃着杯子靠在阳台栏杆上看着夜景，左边是霓虹闪烁，后边是萤火霏霏，真是一座神奇的城市。<br/>　　<br/>　　头发湿漉漉地垂着，因为那该死的发型，他也只有在这时候才能体会下风吹着发丝飘动的感觉。<br/>　　<br/>　　真想换个发型啊……朝天发很麻烦啊……尽管这样想着，却不能去实施。<br/>　　<br/>　　仙道家的传统真磨人。仙道爷爷是朝天发，仙道爸爸是朝天发，仙道少年也是朝天发。这是仙道家男人获得上代承认的奖章。<br/>　　<br/>　　风吹干了头发，混合着洗发香波和海潮的气息，意外清爽。<br/>　　<br/>　　仙道拉上阳台的滑动门，洗干净杯子，回屋睡觉。<br/>　　<br/>　　明天还有一场和外校的友谊赛。<br/>　　<br/>　　他会作为正选出场，蓝色13号球衣安静地搭在椅背上，等待着明天沾染上少年帅气的汗水。<br/>　　<br/>　　chapter 05 学长就是及时之雨。<br/>　　<br/>　　仙道没有事先调查“敌情”的习惯，若是教练或经理说，他就听一听，若是不说，也就算了。既来之则安之，以平常心对待，况且仙道是遇强则强的类型。<br/>　　<br/>　　周日练习赛的对手是名不见经传的球队，实力也不过尔尔。和陵南比，简直就是被大人欺负的小孩。<br/>　　<br/>　　仙道的位置是小前锋，拿到球便不断地进攻得分，一次又一次，很快拉开了分差。对方实在太弱，他渐渐便索然无味起来。<br/>　　<br/>　　田冈教练可能觉得仙道这样懒洋洋十分影响士气，或者是想给同样身为新人的植草、越野他们一个锻炼的机会，没五分钟就把仙道换了下来。<br/>　　<br/>　　仙道吮吸着柠檬片盯着地板发呆，在他身边的二年级学长池上亮二光看着就似乎酸得倒牙，好在他已经理解了“仙道这个人确实不太好理解”这个事实，并没有多么大惊小怪，默默地撇过头去不看他。尽管如此，牙根还是在一阵泛酸。<br/>　　<br/>　　这场比赛，陵南毫不留情地展示了强者的实力，赢了百分以上。<br/>　　<br/>　　“居然赢得这么简单，这场就是给我们熟悉手感的嘛！”越野转着球，颇有些飘飘然。<br/>　　<br/>　　植草一贯谨慎周全和毒舌：“那是因为对手太弱，你要是就这么认为自己很强，下次就是你被用来练手了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我才不是那种小胜一场就找不到北的人呢！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那么你说北在哪儿？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“呃——”越野眼珠子滴溜溜转显得在努力思考，东看西看，不一会儿人也跟着转起来，但直到转晕，还是不确定北在哪儿。<br/>　　<br/>　　越野是方向白痴，从小和他一起长大的植草当然清楚地知道这点。<br/>　　<br/>　　“哈哈哈！越野你怎么每回都被同样的问题卡住？下次就说‘我才不是那种小胜一场就不知道自己姓什么的人呢！’好了，这也是常用句嘛！”仙道学着越野暴跳的腔调，惟妙惟肖。<br/>　　<br/>　　“哼！我越野宏明绝对不会被区区‘小北’难住的！”说完跑去便利店买了个指南针乐呵呵地向植草和仙道展示，“你们以后找不到北就尽管请教我吧！”<br/>　　<br/>　　这是再普通不过的男子高中生的日常。<br/>　　<br/>　　“不过说起来仙道你今天真是太没干劲了，怎么说都是高中的第一场比赛啊……”越野责备道。<br/>　　<br/>　　“对不起啦。”仙道从越野那儿拿过指南针四处晃着，小小的指针左右跳动，最终定格，很简单的道具，却意外有趣。<br/>　　<br/>　　“但是虽然仙道你一直不在状态，可还是超厉害啊！你是天才！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哦？是吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“是啊！是啊！哇！你干嘛玩我的指南针！？不是让你请教我的吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“宏明你的情绪转换太快了。成天这样，早晚爆血管。”植草摇头，这个家伙才是叫人不省心呢。<br/>　　<br/>　　“切！”越野不服气地撇撇嘴，把指南针放进口袋，“我这叫热血！哪像你们两个……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哎呦，那还真是辛苦你啦热血少年，要忍受我们两个冷血的家伙。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“知道就好。”<br/>　　<br/>　　难得今天教练大发慈悲让他们自由解散回家，刚刚赢了比赛，越野和植草心情都很好，嘻嘻哈哈互相吐槽着，还热情地邀请仙道一起去打游戏。<br/>　　<br/>　　“改天吧。我好些天没去钓鱼，早就憋不住了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哈哈，天才就是会有些与众不同的爱好呢！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“别什么都往‘天才’上扯啦！”<br/>　　<br/>　　仙道很是无奈，他的这些“爱好”说到底都是和爷爷在斗气中养成的习惯，和天赋之类的东西无关，就算他篮球打得很菜，一条鱼也钓不上来，他都一样乐在其中。<br/>　　<br/>　　长长的堤坝上，仙道眯缝着眼睛看鱼鳔漂浮在水面一上一下，不时打个哈欠，抬眼望着夕阳西沉，海平面被染上一片橙红。<br/>　　<br/>　　“呵，这样看太阳倒挺像篮球的。”<br/>　　<br/>　　来到镰仓已经半个多月，除了训练非常辛苦之外，一切都安然自在。<br/>　　<br/>　　他不会把什么看得特别重，也就拿得起放得下，在旁人眼里是个脾气很好的人。平时总是一张微笑的脸，做什么都淡定从容不慌不忙，植草开玩笑说他像个世外高人。<br/>　　<br/>　　哪里是什么世外高人了？只是缺乏热情的“热情”罢了。<br/>　　<br/>　　很快迎来了第二场练习赛，对方是湘北高中。<br/>　　<br/>　　“湘北？是三井桑去的那个湘北？”刚入队时越野总是大咧咧地成天把MVP三井寿挂在嘴边，结果被田冈教练罚跑了一百个圈，累得他直吐，之后就再不敢在体育馆或可能被教练听到的地方说这些，但私底下还是噼里啪啦说不停，“田冈教练没招揽到三井桑，这么久了怨气还没消，真小心眼！哈哈，这次要跟湘北比赛，不知道哪边比较厉害呢？”刚问完又自己借口回答起来，“哈哈，当然是陵南比较厉害！他们有三井寿，我们可有仙道彰呢！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“他会出场吗？听说他受伤了，好像人间蒸发似的一点消息都没有。”植草说。<br/>　　<br/>　　“会的！他是MVP！是县内第一的男人啊！怎么可能这么轻易放弃！？”尽管越野口口声声说陵南会获胜，但言语之间仍是满溢着对三井寿的崇拜与憧憬，“怎么样？仙道也燃起斗志了吧？三井桑超~~~级厉害的！如果说有谁能克制他的话，那么一定就是你了！哎哟！不对！我干嘛老是在说别人厉害？被教练听到又要罚我了……我现在是陵南的选手，嗯！仙道，我果然还是支持你好了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你不用勉强啦，想支持三井桑就支持好了，我们不会去跟教练告密的。”仙道把雪糕棒扔进垃圾桶，没有中奖，他有些沮丧。<br/>　　<br/>　　“喂！你们几个还在吃雪糕！快过来！”田冈教练双手叉腰站在体育馆门前大喝，“训练迟到了知不知道？！仙道！又是你！身为王牌成天迟到早退！还带着队友一起迟到早退！你能不能有点自觉！？去！跑一百圈！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哦。”仙道耸耸肩往体育馆里走。<br/>　　<br/>　　“不是篮球场！去绕着足球场跑！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哈啊——？”听见的人一齐惊呼，教练心情不好也不能这样拿仙道撒气啊？是想累死他吗？<br/>　　<br/>　　此时队中上下都已经对仙道的实力十分服气，几乎把这张从东京来的王牌当成是他们的宝贝，要好生地护着。决不能让教练“辣手摧花”！<br/>　　<br/>　　“教练，这个惩罚也未免……”可要挑战田冈教练的权威毕竟是很可怕的事情，队长中村深呼吸了几次，讲话仍旧软绵绵没半点力道。<br/>　　<br/>　　“不就是湘北抢走了教练看中的选手么？有什么大不了？简直就像买不到喜欢的衣服就回家用平底锅打丈夫的泼妇。还是说我们这里的人让你很不满意？那我们集体退队转学好了，省得您心烦。”突然响起清爽的声音，语调沉着平静，充满磁性，说话的内容却着实气人。<br/>　　<br/>　　以至于每说一句田冈教练的青筋就暴跳一下。<br/>　　<br/>　　“好了，池上，不要说了。”鱼住见情势不妙，赶紧拦住说话的池上。教练曾经像慈父一般开导过他，这才使他在球队坚持到了今天，他的心里比任何人都有更尊敬田冈教练。尽管他也觉得教练罚仙道罚得太重，但他相信教练一定有他的道理。但被池上这么一说，好像教练是很坏的人，他还真怕发生球队暴动。<br/>　　<br/>　　池上瞬间又换成了轻快明朗的声线：“所以呢，教练你平时就对我们温和一点嘛，老绷着脸多不好，好像我们欠你钱一样。我们会害怕的哦，一害怕就胡思乱想了，胡思乱想很容易产生误会的，然后就会有流言咯，内部分成种田派和挖土派互骂互砍可不好得很呐，这样一来，教练你辛辛苦苦带领一代又一代陵南篮球队人打下来的江山就这么不保啦！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“池上你在说什么？”鱼住听得云里雾里。<br/>　　<br/>　　“随便说说嘛。”池上无所谓地一摊手，“转移注意力而已。”<br/>　　<br/>　　田冈教练气得不行，这都什么乱七八糟的？<br/>　　<br/>　　然而就在大家糊里糊涂地听着池上乱扯的这段时间里，仙道已经十分配合得溜之大吉了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“池、上！！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“教练，息怒。当心高血压。”池上走过去同志式地拍拍田冈教练的肩，“笑一下嘛，您的鱼尾纹就像千层饼似的……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不要说！我最喜欢千层饼了！！”旁听之一的福山决不允许自己心爱的千层饼被用来比喻教练的皱纹！以后还怎么直视千层饼和教练啊！？<br/>　　<br/>　　“都去练习！！！池上你，去跟福田一对一，他进一个球，你给我罚跑十圈！！”田冈教练怒吼，茂一不发威，当我是茂二？<br/>　　<br/>　　仙道那个小子最近越来越懒散，如果放任自流，再过些日子，还怎么管？这才决定要狠狠惩戒一番。尽管罚得很重，但田冈毕竟也是刀子嘴豆腐心，最多让他跑几圈长了记性也就找借口算了。谁知道被池上这么一搅和，弄得自己好像十恶不赦似的，还好最后大家只当玩笑，万一真成了众矢之的，还真是糟糕透顶！<br/>　　<br/>　　池上这个人平时很低调，不太说话，按时来按时走，训练内容不少做也绝不多做，可以说是很程式化的人。今天这是吃错药了？发的什么神经？<br/>　　<br/>　　“学长今天好奇怪。”福田难得在练习中主动说了篮球以外的话题。<br/>　　<br/>　　“最近我喜欢上了占卜。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“占卜说，今天可以做些大胆的尝试。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“惹火教练？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“是制造机会让仙道翘训。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“……哼。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“怎么？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“他本来要跑一百圈的。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“然后呢？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我建议你大胆尝试把仙道欠下的一百圈跑掉吧。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“好啊，就不知道你有没有这个本事了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　鱼住叹口气，他和池上同班，只觉得池上亮二这个人看起来中规中矩，实际却非常难以琢磨。像个万花筒，谁也不知道下一转会出现怎样的图样。<br/>　　<br/>　　chapter 06 老师就是有教无类<br/>　　<br/>　　事实上，仙道甚至从未想过要开溜。<br/>　　<br/>　　老家的爷爷早就把田冈教练的脾气说得清清楚楚，同时嘱咐到“你就给他些面子听话些”，他接受了。通过这些天的相处，也相信了“茂茂真的是个尽职尽责又充满爱心非常非常温柔的人哦”。<br/>　　<br/>　　但看着池上学长不断向他使眼色还那么卖力地为他制造机会开溜，也不好浪费人家一片苦心，便悄悄地退了出来。<br/>　　<br/>　　溜达到海边，拎着鞋子赤脚走在沙滩上，绵密的细沙踩着非常舒服。<br/>　　<br/>　　“嘿！小哥！要不要租个冲浪板去玩玩？”海滨小店的老板大声喊着。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我不会。”仙道抱歉地说。<br/>　　<br/>　　“那要不要尝尝我们烤鱿鱼？很美味哦！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“是吗？”突然想起，“忘记带钱了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“真是太可惜了……”老板十分失望，转而又兴致勃勃地向别人推销，“大哥，要不要租个冲浪板玩玩？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我自己带了。而且……”那人顿了顿，用不容置喙的语气说，“我今年16岁。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“噗！”站在旁边的仙道一下子就笑了，朝那人看过去，漂亮的古铜色皮肤，肌肉壮实，尤其是那四块腹肌，简直完美。但脸嘛……确实……偏“成熟”了些……<br/>　　<br/>　　那人不悦地扫了仙道一眼，不再多说便朝海边走去。<br/>　　<br/>　　小店老板兀自垂头丧气，昨晚熬夜看球赛，结果今天一直糊里糊涂的……果然年纪大了经不起折腾吗？明明年轻时战斗力非常强悍……<br/>　　<br/>　　“嘿！”仙道一时兴起追上那人，笑得阳光灿烂，“我有个学长也是16岁，长得比你还老呢！不过你要比他英俊，所以……”<br/>　　<br/>　　那人涵养倒好，居然忍得住，只说：“无聊。”但言语间俨然有股霸气，不怒自威。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我确实无聊啊……”偏遇上个随性惯了的仙道彰，满脸挂着无所谓，“你有什么好玩的么？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“跟我来。”那人说完大踏步往前走，走到海边回头看仙道还站在原地，“怎么不动？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“肚子饿了……你看我都说赞美你的话了，借我点钱买串烤鱿鱼吃吧？”仙道笑嘻嘻地说。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你这个家伙，长得又高又大怎么像个小孩子？还撒娇……你是女孩子吗？”那人摇着头往回走，真是奇怪，明明被他气得不行，偏偏又不能对他弃之不顾，难怪球队经理常说他将来一定会是个好爸爸……<br/>　　<br/>　　“谢谢你啦！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你叫什么？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“仙道彰。你呢？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“牧绅一。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“名字很熟……好像在哪里听过……”仙道想了一会儿，“海南那个？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你？”牧绅一打量着比自己还高了几公分的仙道，心中了然，“打篮球的？哪个学校？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“陵南。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯，陵南不错。”但比起海南还差得远。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我觉得你挺像我爸的。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“什么？”牧绅一最反感别人说他老，虽不至于炸毛跳脚，却总是遮掩不住情绪中的不悦。<br/>　　<br/>　　“他总是会说‘阿彰，你很不错’，但实际上却觉得我还差得远呢，尽管没有明说，但一听就是那个意思。每次我爷爷就会弹我爸的脑门，说‘小孩子是很敏感的你这样会伤害他幼小的心灵的！’回头就得意地大笑，一边说‘阿彰听到没有？你还差得远呢！’真欠揍啊……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“呃……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“奇怪，怎么跟你讲这些？唔？你有小孩了吗？哦，不对，你才16岁……呵呵，那你去买酒也能买到的吧？未成年可是不能喝酒的，你别被镜子给骗了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你这个家伙才是真的欠揍！”牧绅一脾气再好也忍不住要爆发，拳头带着风直逼仙道面门，“干嘛不躲？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“没反应过来，反应过来的时候已经来不及了。”仙道诚实地回答，依旧笑着。<br/>　　<br/>　　牧绅一拿仙道没办法，只好收了怒气去给他买烤鱿鱼。<br/>　　<br/>　　他对这样的人一向没办法，拳头打棉花，千斤力也瞬间化为无形。今年进来的那个叫神宗一郎的后辈也是，睁着一双就像少女漫画走错片场的大眼睛无辜地看着他，再大的火都被那“水灵灵”浇灭了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“牧学长能不能再借我点钱？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“干嘛？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你刚才是想带我去冲浪吧？我总要先租一块才能玩得起来啊。”<br/>　　<br/>　　仙道不会冲浪，但他运动神经发达，学起来非常快，加上牧绅一这位资深人士的指导，简直如鱼得水。<br/>　　<br/>　　冲浪的感觉就像在飞。与跳跃时的短暂腾空不同，这是宛若长了翅膀的飞翔，似乎便是那乘风破浪的海上战士，亦或是那腾云驾雾的仙神，让人有了想要呐喊的冲动。<br/>　　<br/>　　“呜哇！这感觉好棒！”仙道心中登时豪情万丈，“呜哇！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“喂！你还太嫩！不能去那边！”牧绅一急忙把“勇往直前”的仙道拦住，“你还要多多练习，那里浪大，不是初学者能驾驭的。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“是吗？”仙道被牧绅一拉到沙滩上休息，他直挺挺地把自己往沙滩里一摔，阳光刺眼，他眯起眼只看见牧绅一黑黑一片，随口说道，“听说有的漫画家会因为嫌贴网点纸麻烦而直接给黑皮肤的角色发便当呢。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我们这里又不是漫画。”牧绅一抬脚踢了很多沙子到仙道身上，要是他们海南的球队经理在，一定会用沙子给这小子穿个比基尼。<br/>　　<br/>　　“如果是，那么命运就由不得自己做主了呢。”仙道悠悠说道。<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯。”牧绅一站起身，“我要回去了，你呢？今天球队不用训练？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我翘训了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哼，你们教练倒好脾气。在我们海南，如果敢不听教练的，马上就会深刻体会到什么叫做‘悔不当初’。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我们也是啊。”仙道打个哈欠，“明天大概会被罚跑两百圈足球场吧……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“……”牧绅一摇摇头，“那你真是……”没再说下去，简单告别就离开了。走得匆忙，看来真的赶时间。<br/>　　<br/>　　仙道晒了会儿太阳，翻身改成背朝天，要晒黑总要晒得均匀些。<br/>　　<br/>　　可第二天仙道还是老样子，一点儿也没黑。<br/>　　<br/>　　大概这么短时间不容易晒黑吧，或者自己就是晒不黑体质。这么想着，套上T恤穿好制服，背着包赶去电车站和教练他们会合。<br/>　　<br/>　　这次的练习赛是在湘北进行。<br/>　　<br/>　　到了集合地点，仙道劈头盖脸就挨了教练一顿骂，幸好看在比赛的份上，只象征性地说了“要是待会儿表现不好的话，昨天的一百圈连本带利跑回来！”而没有让他跑步去湘北高中。<br/>　　<br/>　　“池上学长，昨天谢谢你了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不用，我是闲着没事才那么干的。”池上耸肩，“而且……你当时好像并不想翘训，是为了给我面子才走的吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯，但还是要谢谢你。”否则也不能体会到那种飞翔的感觉。<br/>　　<br/>　　仙道勾了勾嘴角，还有牧绅一那个人，也有趣得紧。<br/>　　<br/>　　江之电车沿着海岸线开行，从车窗望出去又是别样风景。<br/>　　<br/>　　越野显得十分兴奋，想想也对，要见到偶像了嘛。到了湘北，他第一个跑出去，结果被鱼住学长拎了回来。<br/>　　<br/>　　这个方向白痴毫无悬念地走错了。<br/>　　<br/>　　回到队伍的越野看起来非常迷惘甚至有些不知所措，仙道拍拍他，问：“怎么了？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我……好像看见三井桑了……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不不！一定是我认错了！那个不良少年似的家伙怎么可能是三井寿！一定是我看错了！”越野痛苦地摇头，仿佛即将奔溃。<br/>　　<br/>　　可结果，湘北篮球队里真的不见三井寿。<br/>　　<br/>　　越野始终沉默，眼神放空，那是一种信仰被打碎的绝望。<br/>　　<br/>　　临上场前，越野拉住仙道说：“打败他们，狠狠的。”<br/>　　<br/>　　能压制鱼住的中锋又怎么样？灵活机巧的控球后卫又怎么样？湘北你们的王牌不是三井寿吗？他放弃名门到湘北是为了让湘北变强吧？哪个运动员不会受伤，你们就这样丢弃他不管他了吗？<br/>　　<br/>　　他始终坚信三井寿对篮球的深爱，一定是篮球队对不起他，他才会自暴自弃的！<br/>　　<br/>　　“好。”仙道点头，俯身系紧鞋带，上场火力全开。<br/>　　<br/>　　这场比赛仍旧是大比分的压倒性胜利。<br/>　　<br/>　　但是越野一点儿喜悦都没有。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我去看看他还在不在那里！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你会走丢的！我跟你一起！”<br/>　　<br/>　　植草追着越野出去，球队在湘北学校门口等着。<br/>　　<br/>　　“如果三井来陵南的话，一定……”鱼住看了看田冈教练黑沉的脸色，转口说道，“我很庆幸自己是陵南的一份子，田冈教练是最好的老师。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯。我也是。”出人意料，第一个附和的竟然是仙道，他看着吃惊的大家，以更惊讶的表情说，“干什么？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“没、没什么！”大家一边摇头，接着又猛烈点头，“我们也同意鱼住！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你们这群小子……突然……”田冈教练紧绷的脸松弛下来，难得有些不好意思的害羞，更多自豪，“你们也都是我引以为傲的学生。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“教练！我们也是！能加入陵南太好了！”远远跑回来的植草和越野，并没有听清楚但也猜到了大致，便一齐喊了出来。<br/>　　<br/>　　“找到他了吗？”田冈教练问。<br/>　　<br/>　　“没有。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“听说三井的事之后，我也去找过他，不过，他一直避而不见。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“原来教练……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“呵呵，那么好的选手，安西老师不珍惜，我倒是真舍不得啊……”田冈教练搭着越野的肩，“好了，我们回去吧。你们还很年轻，很容易走岔路也很容易回头，这都是一种成长的经历啊，只要最后你们不后悔自己的选择，就是好的。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“如果我们走错了路，教练也不会放弃我们，会带我们走回正确的路的，对吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯，这是我的责任啊。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“三井桑要是来陵南就好了……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“……走吧。”<br/>　　<br/>　　chapter 07 相遇就是再次重逢<br/>　　<br/>　　今年的县内预选，陵南仍旧止步四强，接连败给了去年的亚军翔阳和挂着常胜旗帜的海南大附属，再次同全国大赛失之交臂。<br/>　　<br/>　　“陵南虽然输了，可我们的仙道并没有比翔阳的藤真健司、海南的牧绅一差！”板凳席上的越野握紧拳头对植草说，“我一定要更快成长才行，明年，要成为仙道的助力！我相信仙道一定会带给陵南胜利的！小智，你也是！要变得更强啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯，我们都要加油！”冷静的植草也无法抑制胸中的热血，“明年的胜者一定是我们陵南！”<br/>　　<br/>　　原本可以成为一道战力的福田却因为要回老家照看重病的奶奶而未能参加比赛，直到县赛结束一周才回来。<br/>　　<br/>　　“阿福没有赶上比赛实在太可惜了，但那也是没办法的事，明年再一起加油吧！”中村队长安慰兼鼓励，又对大家说，“我们三年级的这一批，接下来就要专心准备升学考试了，很遗憾不能和大家再在一起打篮球，不过我们也会经常回来看看的，你们要听教练的话，可别偷懒哦！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“是！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“最后，你们一定要站上全国的舞台，让陵南的名字震动全国！加油！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“是！”<br/>　　<br/>　　新任队长鱼住郑重地接过四号球衣：“这两年多谢学长们的照顾，你们辛苦了！我们不会让你们失望的，学长们也要在升学考试中加油。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哈哈，好的！今后就交给你了。还有池上，鱼住是个老好人，你这个副队长可要严厉点啊。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“为什么我要做坏人？”池上调侃了一句，收了笑脸，认真地说，“我会看着他们的，学长们放心。”<br/>　　<br/>　　陵南的新旧交替历来都比他校快得多，三年级的夏天结束的格外早。<br/>　　<br/>　　列队解散后仙道去找自动售货机买柠檬茶，拉开拉环勾在小指上转着圈，举起易拉罐仰头咕噜噜灌了一大口，不久前田冈教练莫名其妙地问他愿不愿意多一个室友，问完又哀伤又无奈地叹口气说：“算了，就当我没说过……”<br/>　　<br/>　　仙道看教练那个样子就知道一定是他招揽新人又受挫了。他不禁感叹，教练为了球队的成长真是操碎心，偏偏运气不佳总是上演苦情戏码。如果那人又去了湘北就有趣了。<br/>　　<br/>　　三年级退队，球队内部也进行了重新调整。<br/>　　<br/>　　教练对福田格外严苛，这块璞玉好好雕琢一定会成为了不起的艺术品。<br/>　　<br/>　　可惜，那些严厉刻薄的话语却深深伤害了福田的自尊心，积攒已久的压力，终于在一场练习赛中，爆发了。<br/>　　<br/>　　福田以蛇形拳攻击了教练，田冈教练一气之下把他赶出了球队。<br/>　　<br/>　　田冈教练心中也知道这对于一个热爱篮球的少年来说是何等残酷，毕竟还是心软，对仙道说，“你们有时间就和他多打打球，他知错了就劝他归队吧。不过他一定要好好地求我原谅才行，轻易说句话‘知错’是不可能成功的。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我知道，一定把他带到教练您面前土下座。”仙道说，想着教练还真是有点小孩子脾气呢。<br/>　　<br/>　　之后，空闲时仙道就会约福田到鱼住发现的室外球场去打球，当然越野他们也常常会来。那时就会进行斗牛比赛，通常是仙道、越野、植草一队，鱼住、池上、福田一队。<br/>　　<br/>　　他们几个球技都不错，加上鱼住那傲人的身高，况且还有仙道那到哪儿都被称为天才的篮球技术，因此吸引了附近的很多青少年来观看，也有人会手痒下场加入他们。<br/>　　<br/>　　所以打一场完整的五人练习赛的情况也是有的。<br/>　　<br/>　　别看福田在球队时沉默寡言一脸凶相，私底下却意外地温和，非常好相处。<br/>　　<br/>　　然而也意外地倔强，怎么都不肯去跟田冈教练道歉。<br/>　　<br/>　　就这样经过了暑假寒假春假，仙道他们升入了二年级。<br/>　　<br/>　　又是个开满樱花漫天粉红的季节。<br/>　　<br/>　　然而，本该是一如往常的清晨却处处是不和谐的微妙感。<br/>　　<br/>　　仿佛做了个冗长繁复的梦，梦中悲喜离合，醒来时记忆残缺恍惚，却时时想起，那些根本不可能想起的事。<br/>　　<br/>　　“这是什么？……这又是什么？！”<br/>　　<br/>　　原来窗台上有水晶苹果吗？像笔记本一样的……是电脑？游戏光碟……仙剑奇侠传？<br/>　　<br/>　　……这些都是什么？！！<br/>　　<br/>　　尝试打开电脑，查看开机密码提示，522，输入，密码提示竟然就是密码，倒也好玩。<br/>　　<br/>　　桌面是保持射篮姿势的少年，穿的是红色的湘北14号球衣。<br/>　　<br/>　　“这是谁？”<br/>　　<br/>　　仙道开始怀疑这里到底是不是自己的家，仔细查看，确实是自己住惯了的地方，但这些奇怪的东西到底是哪里来的？<br/>　　<br/>　　也未免太不可思议。<br/>　　<br/>　　心中充满好奇，难道是未来人跨时空搬家时不小心掉了几样到自己家来？<br/>　　<br/>　　可那些飘渺却牵动着悲喜的感觉又是怎么回事？<br/>　　<br/>　　好像有一个人……好像有一个对自己很重要的人……喜欢的人……是谁呢？<br/>　　<br/>　　“不会是这个14号吧？哇！哇！哇！为什么是个男人！？”素来淡定地仙道也被吓了一跳，贴近屏幕看了又看，有没有可能是女扮男装，但怎么看都是个纯男人，不得不妥协，“姑且算作神秘死党A吧……不过他到底是谁啊！？……难道我失忆了？”<br/>　　<br/>　　脑中一片乱麻，仙道连着几天都神不守舍。<br/>　　<br/>　　“危险！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶？……啊！”竟然被飞来的篮球砸了个满天开花。<br/>　　<br/>　　躺在医务室纯白的病床上，盯着同样纯白的天花板发呆，最终仙道决定既来之则安之，不管他了。<br/>　　<br/>　　回到体育馆，田冈教练宣布周日将会有一场同湘北的练习赛，大家做好准备。<br/>　　<br/>　　“哦！听说被称为超级新人的流川枫去了湘北！想不到今年的第一场练习赛就是和湘北！要好好观察！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“吵死了！”越野喝住热情的一年级新人相田彦一，提及湘北，他还是忿忿不平。<br/>　　<br/>　　“仙道，你觉得流川怎么样？”植草问。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我不认识他，怎么知道？”仙道揉着还在隐隐作痛的额头，“我去请个假，头疼。”<br/>　　<br/>　　田冈教练也看出仙道这几天状态很差，点头准假，难得用慈祥的温柔语调说：“回去好好休息，有什么困难，也可以来跟我说。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯，谢谢教练。”<br/>　　<br/>　　仙道坐在长堤上吹海风，多希望那些杂七杂八的念头就这样被吹散。<br/>　　<br/>　　这几天好烦躁，凭什么要被莫须有的感觉左右？奇怪的事情可以不去想，但奇怪的感觉却是不是窜入脑海搅得他心烦气躁……<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊——！！”对着大海大声喊，胸中的燥郁登时减轻了许多，他要做回以前的自己，一定可以做到的。<br/>　　<br/>　　回家把电脑桌面换成系统自带，关机。<br/>　　<br/>　　练习赛那天仙道睡过了头，田冈教练看到他又想往常那样懒懒的嬉皮笑脸，放下心来，也就不发脾气：“快去准备，要上场了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　仙道看见穿着红色球衣的湘北队，相似的球衣他看了无数遍，闭上眼都能画出来，只是场中没有14号，“算了。”都跟自己说好别再纠结了。<br/>　　<br/>　　比赛吧。<br/>　　<br/>　　11号的超级新人流川枫，看着冷冰冰实际上是个非常热血的孩子。还有那个扬言要打倒自己的健气门外汉樱木花道也非常有趣……<br/>　　<br/>　　这场比赛，非常有趣。<br/>　　<br/>　　今年的湘北和去年完全不同，几乎已是和陵南不相上下的程度。<br/>　　<br/>　　赢得很艰难，田冈教练紧张得胃痛。但终归还是赢了。<br/>　　<br/>　　终场哨声响起的那刻，仙道仰头长长地舒了一口气，隐隐觉得神奈川高中篮球界又要开始风云变幻了。<br/>　　<br/>　　赛后，和湘北队握手告别，流川枫不爽地拍了仙道一记，樱木花道则完全相反，用可怕的蛮力捏的仙道的手又红又肿。<br/>　　<br/>　　又找到了请假的理由，仙道背着包去书店买周刊少年jump。<br/>　　<br/>　　湘南书店是开在湘南海岸附近的书店，仙道喜欢去那里，矫情点说，听着海浪声翻书，很有感觉。尽管他最常翻看的是多啦Ａ梦的漫画书。<br/>　　<br/>　　到了却发现想买的jump已经售罄，仙道有些失望，在书店里转着，正巧看到伊达政宗的传记，最近他对战国史挺感兴趣，翻了几页，决定就买这本。<br/>　　<br/>　　这里的店员之一是仙道在陵南的学妹，因为相田彦一经常把她挂在嘴边，而且一个多小时前自己还被指着鼻子大喝“哼！仙道彰有什么了不起的！？早晚都是流川君的手下败将！”，所以仙道对这个名叫石田莉子的女生，还算印象深刻。<br/>　　<br/>　　“石田你怎么像是要吃人的样子？”被石田狠狠地瞪着，饶是仙道也会有些不自在。<br/>　　<br/>　　“哼！仙道学长你是敌人！流川君才是最棒的！”今天是第二次被同一个人以同样的理由指着鼻子大声呵斥了。<br/>　　<br/>　　仙道保持着一贯的笑容：“那你今天是不是要拒绝卖书给我啊？”心里却想，彦一是喜欢这样的女孩子？虽然长得可爱，但会相当伤脑筋吧。<br/>　　<br/>　　“才不呢！抢不到分，赚你点钱也是好的！拿来！”石田霸道地夺过仙道手里的书野蛮地结账。<br/>　　<br/>　　“是吗？”仍是微笑着付了钱，把书装进背包，这里太危险，还是走为上计。<br/>　　<br/>　　“akira酱！”<br/>　　<br/>　　仙道突然听见石田叫自己，正奇怪她怎么会直接说名字，又听见了下一句。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你看他！装模作样成天笑嘻嘻的讨厌死了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　原来不是叫的自己么？仙道回头，看见一个女孩子笑得眉眼弯弯，有什么灌进了脑海，很多年前，也有一个名叫“akira”的女孩子，笑得这般美好，让他瞬间荡了心驰。<br/>　　<br/>　　走出书店，初夏的阳光亲和，仙道觉得暖暖的，好像有什么开心的事情，不禁笑起来，闪闪发亮。<br/>　　<br/>　　==结果还是坑了==</p><p>      （补一个结局）<br/>　　<br/>　　喜欢，是真的喜欢。<br/>　　<br/>　　喜欢这个世界。<br/>　　<br/>　　也喜欢存在于我生命中的人，和发生过的事，哪怕微不足道。<br/>　　<br/>　　还有……<br/>　　<br/>　　“小晓，我喜欢你。请和我交往。”说出包含了一生信念的话，仙道等待着眼前的女孩笑着扑进自己的怀里。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>